


Struggling in Arendelle City

by Walard



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 194,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walard/pseuds/Walard
Summary: Elsa has always lived in fear of her powers. But through a series of events, she ends up becoming a vigilante in Arendelle City, fighting against crime and corruption. Meanwhile, Anna is crushing hard for the beautiful Ice Queen, without knowing her real identity. (Superhero AU, Elsanna incest).





	1. Introduction

Standing in front of the bay window of her apartment, Elsa had a great view of Arendelle City. Her flat wasn't very big, but at least it had this benefit. From the fourteenth floor, she could spot the cars driving through the dark streets of the gigantic city. She couldn't see anyone walking though, except for a few scantily clad women waiting for some client to drive by, and she could easily understand why people didn't want to walk outside at this hour. Arendelle City was definitely not safe by day, and even less by night. The crime rate was exceedingly high and it was widely known that the police was corrupted to the core. Politicians weren't better and did nothing to ease the daily life of the people. Whenever someone did try to change things, he would mysteriously disappear only to show up a few days later, stabbed to death in a narrow street or floating in the bay.

And yet people stayed. As she herself did. Where could she go, anyway? She had always lived in this wretched city, and she had never thought about leaving it. Besides, the only important person to her was here, and she wasn't planning on abandoning her. This thought made her search for her sister's flat in the distance, and she easily found it. It was in another tall building, opposite hers. Anna was the only person she cared about, and she hoped her sister could find happiness here, even if life hadn't started easily for them.

Their parents had been killed when they were just eight and six, Elsa being a little older than Anna. They had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, like so many other people. Slaughtered by machine guns while they were enjoying dinner at the restaurant, as two rival gangs settled their differences with guns, blood and violence, not caring at all for the innocent lives caught in the crossfire.

At least the two girls had been lucky enough to end up in an orphanage ruled by the Westergaard foundation. Many young boys and girls were living in the street, having to beg for food, steal for money or even worse. The orphanage had allowed them to go to school and they had even taken care of their postgraduate studies. Now, Elsa was twenty-seven and her work allowed her to live comfortably enough. Anna was still struggling to find a steady position as a journalist, but Elsa was confident her sister would break through some day. In the meantime, she was living with her fiance, and even though Elsa didn't really like that, she had to admit it was a good thing for her.

Of course, Elsa would have loved for Anna to come and live with her. But all her life, Elsa had made sure to keep her beloved sister at bay, for she feared she might hurt her. Because, if her life wasn't already hard enough, she had also been cursed with weird magical powers, and she had to be careful around everyone. As if she wanted to convince herself she wasn't crazy, Elsa closed her eyes and focused. She soon found the shiny pool of energy in her mind, and lightly tapped into it to mentally weave an ice shard in her hand.

When she opened her eyes, the shard was there, levitating above her palm, and Elsa quickly dissipated it. Even if no one could see her here, she didn't want to take any risks. This curse had appeared almost fifteen years ago, and she had kept it a secret from everyone, ever since. She could still recall clearly the first day she had discovered it. She was twelve at the time, and she had just hit puberty. As if discovering hormones and menstruation wasn't stressful enough, she had also discovered that she could materialize ice and bend it to her will. Her first instinct had been to tell her sister about it. But then, she had thought about it and realized she couldn't ask her to keep that big of a secret. If anyone figured it out, she believed she would be taken away to be studied or who knows what. And that would have meant leaving Anna here alone, without anyone to love her and look after her.

It had been hard from there to hide it from everyone. More than once, she had wanted to use her powers to scare off bullies at school or to look cool in Anna's eyes. But what had been the hardest was slowly distancing herself from her sister. She had quickly noticed she wasn't completely in control of her powers, and she didn't want to accidentally hurt her. So she had become colder with time and she had distanced herself from everyone.

 _I guess even my looks reflect that now._ Still looking at the window, she focused on her reflection. She was the perfect image of the shy, socially awkward girl who keeps to herself. Her blonde hair was heavily braided, thick glasses were hiding her face, and she always wore boring clothes. Not that she didn't have any taste, or didn't want to look beautiful, but she had figured out it was easier. In her teenage years, Elsa had had quite a success with boys. Her long platinum hair and deep blue eyes, combined with her gracious silhouette, attracted the eyes. But she couldn't get close to anyone, so she always had to turn people off. So she had learned to be careful and appear dull. _I guess it's working… it's been ages since somebody asked me out._

Anna, on the other hand, had grown into quite a beautiful young woman and Elsa couldn't help but feel jealous sometimes. She loved her, and she was happy for her, but it seemed the younger sister had everything. She was pretty, smart, funny, people loved her, and Elsa knew she had a great career ahead of her. And she was engaged. Kristoff was a nice guy, even if Elsa had always thought he wasn't good enough for her sister. He worked as a cop, and she was sure he was one of the few officers who weren't corrupted, which she didn't know if it really was a good thing in this city. She couldn't imagine how devastated her sister would be if his sense of justice and righteousness ever cost him his life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the microwave, and she left her favorite spot to grab her ready-prepared meal. She took a fork on her way to the couch and sat there, turning the TV on. The first bite she took burned her palate and she cursed as she put it down on the coffee table. Then she focused and weaved a layer of ice on her hands to cool the plate and her food. She had discovered she could do that a few years back. _Hey, maybe it isn't that bad. It fucked up my life and prevented me from knowing love, having friends and everything else like a normal person, but at least I can cool off my cheap noodles as I eat alone._

She weaved off the ice and started eating again as she watched the news. Journalists didn't even bother reporting thefts and felonies anymore. People only had to open their eyes to witness them anyway, so what was the point of learning about it on the TV as well? But, they had been completely crazy about something new in the last weeks, and she turned the volume up when she realized they were speaking about it again.

"Another criminal got caught by the Red Mane last night. Several witnesses saw her on the rooftops, wearing her red cape and with a bow in her hands. From what we understood today, the criminal was going to assault a woman in her thirties when an arrow took him in the shoulder. Another one hit him in the leg, and he is currently at the hospital. His life isn't in danger, but this event adds another name to the list of people attacked by the mysterious red vigilante."

The report was followed by several interviews. As always, people cheered for her and thanked her in the name of all the people she had saved these last weeks. On the other hand, officials and police officers argued nobody but them had the right to bring justice to criminals, and that the vigilante was dangerous and shouldn't be encouraged to continue.

"Well, at least someone is trying to make things better here. Although, she will most likely get killed soon." said Elsa to herself.

* * *

Anna turned around in her bed again, struggling to find sleep. Kristoff was snoring loudly next to her, and she would have nudged him awake if she didn't know he was exhausted and really needed some rest. _How can he make so much noise?_ She tried to push him lightly on the back, and she could have yelled in happiness when he stopped snoring. _Great. Now, hurry up before he starts again_. She closed her eyes and tried hard to fall asleep. Except it wasn't easy because the only thing she could think about was that she had to hurry.

Kristoff turned around a few minutes later, and the heavy snoring started again. _Fuck!_ She glanced at the alarm-clock next to the bed and noticed it was already three in the morning. _Better go sleep on the couch._ She quietly left her bed, making sure not to wake up her fiance, and walked out of the room. She made a stop by the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking directly from it, and sat on the couch. She really wasn't sleepy.

As always, when she ended up wide awake in the middle of the night, she let herself think about her life and how things were going. She still hadn't found a job. She was currently a freelance journalist, but it couldn't really count as a steady, reliable job. And things with Kristoff were… complicated. They had met in high-school, and had been dating ever since. Kristoff had proposed to her when they had graduated and Anna had said yes, mostly to avoid hurting him. She had loved him, at the time. And maybe she still did, but she wasn't sure anymore. He was a sweet guy, and she knew he loved her wholeheartedly. She had always admired how much he believed in good and in people, especially because it was rare in this town. And he had always been true to her. But, things had grown boring since then.

 _Maybe Elsa is right to stay single. This way she isn't locked up in a routine. But she must feel so lonely sometimes…_ Ever since her teenage years, her sister had always been closed off from people, but Anna loved her dearly and she knew it was mutual, even if Elsa wasn't big on showing her emotions. Thinking about her, Anna moved to the window and searched for her flat. She was surprised to see the light was still on at this hour. _What could she be doing right now?_

Curious, and feeling a bit down, Anna decided to call her. She went back to the bedroom to fetch her phone, walking on her tiptoes to avoid waking up the bear in the bed, and went back to the living room before dialing her sister's number. She answered almost immediately.

"What is it? Something wrong?" asked Elsa, sounding a bit alarmed.

"What? No. Everything's fine. I just saw your lights were on."

"Oh. I was worried you were sick or something. It's pretty late." Anna smiled. Her sister had always been concerned with her well-being.

"Yeah, so why are you still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Couldn't sleep. I'm thinking too much, and Kris is snoring like a grizzly bear."

Elsa actually chuckled at that, which was pretty rare.

"What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep either. So I decided to work for a while."

Anna sighed. "How many hours a week do you work?"

"I don't know. A lot."

"You shouldn't work that hard."

"Keeps me busy."

"Well, we should go out instead some day. And I have to introduce you to a friend of mine. He's been single for quite some time, but he's nice. A bit shy, but I think he would be a good match."

"Sorry, not interested."

The younger sister sighed again. From what she knew, Elsa had never dated anyone in her life. But she still tried to match her with people she knew from time to time. Without success, of course.

"Why not? I'm sure it could do you some good."

"Anna, please… can we talk about something else?"

"Sure..." said Anna in a small voice, defeated.

"What about you? Everything's right with Kris?"

"Yeah…" she looked at the door to make sure it was closed, and lowered her voice. "I don't know…" She had been thinking about it for quite some time now, but acknowledging it and saying it loud was a different thing.

"What's wrong?"

"Me, I guess? I don't know, I'm over thinking. I should be happy with what I have. He's just..." _What? Too kind? Too considerate?_ "Too predictable..."

"Hum..."

"Let's not speak about that either. Have you heard about the Red Mane? She's been saving people again!" Anna was amazed to see people could still believe in justice and try to help others. And she really believed it could give hope to everyone.

"Yeah, I've heard."

"Kris says they're asked to catch her, instead of fighting crime. This town is so fucked up."

"Indeed..."

They continued speaking together for a while, and the sun was slowly rising when Kristoff woke up and joined her in the living room. She rarely saw her sister, usually once a week, but they often spent hours on the phone to catch up. It always seemed Elsa was more at ease on the phone than when she was close to people.

"Hey darling." said Kristoff as he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hi Kris."

"Wanna have breakfast? I'm driving back to work in half-an-hour."

"Sure. I gotta go, sis. I'll phone you back later. Thanks for the chat." She always felt better after their conversations.

"It's ok, I'm glad you called. I'm exhausted though. I think I'll go catch a few hours of sleep. See you."

"Goodnight, Elsa!" she hung up and stood up, a smile on her face, before joining Kristoff in the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, first chapter of my new story!  
> It's a lot different from my first story, but I got this idea while writing the first chapters of OOY, and I've been thinking about it ever since.  
> For those who don't know me, I'm a rather new author and I'm French, so English isn't my native language (which can explain some weird phrasing here and there :p). Although, Strigga agreed to proofread my chapter as he did in OOYA, so it will be a great help!  
> I'm not a fan of angst, and my first fic was mostly cute/fluffy with just a bit of drama, but I plan to add some action in this one.  
> I used to upload a chapter a day, or once every other day, but it was really tiring sometimes, so for this fic, I think I'll only upload once a week (or twice…)  
> Also, I love getting feedback (as everyone does, I guess :p), so please don't hesitate to leave a review/comment, it's what keeps me going! :p


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Elsa stretched on her chair and yawned. She had been sitting here for a few hours now, but she really wanted to finish translating this document. All other workers had left the building quite some time ago, and she was alone in the dark and quiet open space. _I should have gone home too. It would have been more comfortable to work there anyways._ Being a translator had some perks and she could have easily worked from home everyday. It was actually what had driven her to this job, but Anna had been adamant on the fact she couldn't stay at home all her life and that she would go crazy if she didn't have at least a few interactions with other human beings. _Am I even a human being? Humans don't go around making ice appear from thin air._

Anyways, Anna had been right, of course. So, Elsa shared a floor with other people in her situation. There were a few translators like her, but also writers, freelancers, developers... it often changed, and she was able to come and go as she pleased. It had been two years now, and she forced herself to come here at least twice a week. _That's enough social interaction. That and seeing Anna once a week._

She glanced at the time on her computer and sighed. It was already eleven. She decided to call it a day, knowing she could get back to it after dinner, and turned the computer off. Then she turned off the lamp on her desk and noticed the thermometer on the wall as she walked to the exit. _Damn, it's cold. The heating must have stopped working at six or something._ This was another good thing about her powers: the cold never bothered her. Not that she couldn't sense it, and she could feel and appreciate warmth too, but she just didn't care how cold it could get.

She made sure every light was off, and then took the elevator and grabbed her phone as a way to occupy herself while it was slowly going down. She had a text from her sister and sighed when she read it. "Are you sure you don't want to try and date my friend? I showed him your picture and I'm quite sure he's into you!"

Elsa wasn't mad at her sister because she knew it came from a good place, but she was a bit annoyed at constantly being reminded that she was single. She was going to answer and tell Anna that she wasn't interested, when she realized that it was late enough for her to be asleep. The doors opened and she walked out, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Good evening Miss." said the caretaker, looking at her from above his newspaper. Judging by the front page, it seemed like the Red Mane had struck again.

"Good evening, sir."

"You worked late again. Be careful out there."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Elsa tried to dismiss the warning as she walked to the bus station, but she knew he was right. It wasn't safe to be out there alone at this hour. She cursed when she noticed there weren't going to be any buses at this hour either.

_Fuck... do I walk back home? It's not that far, but anything could happen. Maybe I should get back to work. It wouldn't be the first time I stay up all night, and I could take the bus home tomorrow morning._

She stood there for a while, wondering what she should do. _Don't be stupid, I'm not going to spend the night here. I'll be home in ten minutes._

Taking her courage into both hands, Elsa started going back home, walking in long strides. She couldn't help but look around her to see if anyone came close, and she felt a bit paranoid when she noticed someone was behind her. She increased her pace even more, and it seemed the man behind her sped up too. _Don't be silly, you're making things up._ Her heart was racing and she could feel sweat rolling down her spine.

She turned her head again, and sighed, relieved, when she noticed her pursuer had disappeared. Then something moved in the shadows next to her and she jumped and yelled as a metallic sound emerged from behind some trash cans. A stray cat hissed and ran away. _That's it, I'm never leaving work that late again._

She tried reassuring herself as she continued walking. _You're a fucking ice wizard or something. You have nothing to be worried about, right? If anything goes wrong, you can just… just… throw ice at them or something._ She heard a few people speaking in front of her, and, judging by the sound of their voice, they had been drinking for quite some time. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out calmly. Soon, she visualized the pool of shiny energy around her, and channeled as much of it as she could. She didn't use it, though, but kept it at bay, under her control, in case she needed it. When she was in this state, everything seemed brighter, more alive. She needed to stay focused, though.

She walked by the few drunk people and kept her eyes in front of her, making sure not to establish eye contact. One guy whistled as she passed in front of him, and another spoke up.

"Hey, hottie. Wanna hang out with us?"

She didn't answer and prayed for them to let it go.

"Hey! Come here! I'm speaking to you! Don't be so frightened, babe!"

She hurried up and mentally cursed herself again. Then, she focused hard on her channeling and ignored the many gross words coming from the men behind her. She almost started running and realized she had never been so afraid in her life. _What the fuck was I thinking? Anna would kill me if she knew._

She was almost at her building when a man whose face was half hidden by a hood came out of the shadows and stood before her.

"My, my. What do we have here?" said the man in a coarse and frightening voice.

Elsa immediately turned around but noticed two other men had crept up on her. Many thoughts immediately went to her mind, and none of them were pleasant. _That's it. My time has come. Damn… Anna..._

"Tut-tut. Stay right there. My guys and I were hoping to come upon some random guys… maybe hit a few hobos there and then… but it seems we hit the jackpot."

The two other men laughed, and Elsa panicked. She was in a narrow street, and there was no way she could escape. Worse, she could feel herself losing control of the energy she had been channeling around her.

"Please… just… I'll give you everything I have..." she pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll take everything we want all right."

Tears formed in her eyes, and she tried to focus. _No way. I… I have to use my powers. If he gets closer I'll just send an ice shard at him. The others will run._

She was going to weave a shard in her palm when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the man in front of her right in the shoulder. She could see the arrowhead coming out of his body and he yelled in pain, his hand reaching for his wound.

Elsa looked up and she could have cried in happiness and relief when she noticed a silhouette on the roof of a nearby building. She was wearing black clothes and her face was partly covered, but unmistakable red hair was flowing behind her. Too stunned and relieved to pay attention to anything else, Elsa didn't notice one of the men from behind getting closer to her until it was too late. He suddenly circled her waist with a strong arm and put a knife to her throat. She could feel the pointy end of it pressing against her skin.

"Get the fuck out of here, red bitch!" he yelled. "Get out or I'll fucking slit her throat!"

"Kill the damn bitch" moaned the thug on the ground, trying to stop his blood from spilling on the pavement.

"If you touch her, you'll end up like your friend here. Maybe worse. I don't like people like you" said a small feminine voice. Yet, in the dead of night, the voice was easily carried and Elsa could feel the fear in her assailant's body.

He pressed his knife even more, and it was just too much for her. His raspy breath blowing on her cheek, his strong arm around her, the smell of alcohol, tobacco and filth coming up to her nostrils. She just couldn't take it. As if she wasn't in control anymore, she acted by reflex. She needed to get out of here, to be safe and alone and far from anyone's touch. She instantly channeled all the energy she could, and applied it to her attacker's hand. She had never wielded that much, because she had always used it with the utmost care. This time however, she just threw everything she had at him, not even weaving anything as she normally did.

So many things happened all of a sudden. The man yelled and immediately let her go, and she heard another arrow being shot. The third man received it in the calf and collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain.

She turned around quickly and looked at the one who had been threatening her just a few seconds ago. He was looking at his hand in awe, bewildered, and kept muttering "My arm… I… I can't feel it anymore." It had turned completely white, and Elsa had no doubt it was completely frozen. He would most likely never be able to use it again, if he even lived through this, but right now Elsa didn't care. Her victim fainted, and she glanced at the other two on the ground, struggling to stop their blood from spilling out.

Everything was going too fast, and Elsa couldn't keep up. Her legs started running and she ended up racing through the streets. _They saw me. They saw my powers._ Plenty of things could have gone through her mind right now, like the fact she could have been robbed or worse just a minute ago, or that she had been rescued by the Red Mane, or even that a thin line of blood was coming out from the spot where the thug had pressed his knife against. But what really concerned her, and frightened her, was that three people had seen her freezing a guy's arm off. Four, with the red vigilante.

She came out of an alley and she was going to cross the road when a red and dark form dropped from the sky and appeared in front of her. By reflex, she extended her hand and a dozen ice shards were shot at the form she now recognized as the Red Mane.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" she said, dodging them as she moved to the side with uncanny speed.

Elsa tried to take back the control of her body and breathed in and out. _Calm down. She's a good one. She just saved you. And she saved tens of people in the last weeks._

"Damn, people usually say thank you before running out."

It was dark and she couldn't really see the girl in front of her, but she was smaller and looked younger that what she would have thought. She wore a black mask which hid most of her face, only showing blue eyes and pink lips, and she was wearing a black skin-tight leather costume that made her look quite slim. And, of course, long curly red hair was flowing behind her. It seemed she was waiting for her to say something, and Elsa took some time to calm herself and think about what she could say.

"I… I'm sorry. I freaked out. Thank you." she finally told her. _Is it possible she didn't see me freeze his arm? Fuck, even if she did, I just threw shards at her._

"It's ok. Glad I could help you! Are you ok?" She sounded young.

"Yes… yes, I'm good." _She doesn't look so surprised._

"Nice trick you've got here." she said, showing Elsa's arm with her own hand.

"Huh… what are you speaking about?" _Really? She saw you! Twice!_

"The ice thing. I could really use a trick like that."

"Huh… I don't know what you're speaking about."

"Drop the act, you're not the first one I've seen with supernatural powers."

Elsa's mouth dropped at the news. _Are there other people like me?_ All her life, Elsa had never thought there could be others. She had always considered that she was all alone in this world. _How? Why don't we know about it?_

The red vigilante chuckled. "Looks like you didn't know."

"But… how?" she managed to ask. Suddenly Elsa had so many questions. And she craved for answers. _I'm not alone. There are others like me._

"Well, I'm afraid I don't know much. But I've already encountered some people like… like you."

"Please, tell me where I can find them! I need to know!"

"Hum… what do I get in return?"

"Wha…? What? What do you want?"

"I need someone like you working with me. I mean, the bow is cool and everything but imagine what we could do together. What I do is good, and I help people. But I'm just stopping minor criminals, one at a time. Most of the time they're not even arrested. Or when they are, they get out of jail a few days later. We could do so much more together."

"Are you nuts?" That was so ridiculous.

"Maybe I am. But I want this city to get better. I want people to feel safe and I want them to be able to go out and stop looking over their shoulder, wondering if they're going to get robbed or murdered. There are too many criminals out there, and I'm not speaking about the kind we've just encountered."

"But… I can't."

"Why not? From what I saw, you're capable of defending yourself. You froze a guy! And you nearly pierced me with your icy things."

Suddenly Elsa realized what she had done. _What if he dies?_ Horror must have shown on her face, because the Red Mane spoke up again.

"Don't worry, I called an ambulance. They're not gonna die. Although I'm pretty sure yours will have to be amputated. Anyway, I need an accomplice. Think about all the people we could save. And all the fuckers we could send to jail."

"What? This is ridiculous! I'm… I'm a translator. I never got into a fight in my whole life. I've never even been a sporty person!"

"I'll teach you!" It seemed the prospect made her really enthusiastic. "I'll get you back in form, maybe teach you some martial arts. But seriously, you've got freaking supernatural powers. Use them!"

"I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't let people know I have these… powers. I've been hiding them all my life."

"It's time people learn the truth. I don't know what's happening in this city, but I'm telling you, something is wrong. People are being lied to. If I know about these powers, you can be sure others know too. I wouldn't be surprised to learn the police is hiding everything."

"I'm sorry… I can't."

The Red Mane sighed. "You prefer living in fear and hiding yourself? What are you going to do? Lie to everyone all your life and never take advantage of what you've been given? While you could be out there in the open, helping people?"

"I can't put my… my family in danger."

"You've got kids?"

"No..."

"Husband?"

"No…"

"Whoever you want to protect… do you really think they can be happy in Arendelle City? As it is now? Wouldn't you like them to live in a safe, friendly place? Knowing people like me are watching over them?"

"I can't let people know about me."

"Of course you can't. It would be too dangerous. That's the point of _that._ " she said as she showed her mask. "You will hide behind a mask too. Nobody will know who you really are, but you'll give hope to everyone."

Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry. I get the feeling you think I could help you, but I'm not the person you think I am."

"I wasn't born a vigilante, you know? It takes time and practice, but look at me now. I save people's lives. And everyone -well, almost everyone- is rooting for me, hoping things are going to get better. Join me. You'll never know anything about other people like you otherwise."

Of course Elsa wanted to know, but she couldn't just decide all of a sudden that she was going to follow that crazy girl and use her powers to fight criminals.

"I… I know it might be a bit too much right now for you. Just… just think about it, ok? Trust me, if I had your powers… I would use them to do some good here. I can help you do that. Just take my number for now."

Elsa guessed the vigilante wouldn't leave unless she took it, so she grabbed her phone and entered her number. "What name can I use?"

"You can call me Merida." she said with a smile. It was a bit weird to speak with someone without seeing her entire face.

"Is it your real name?"

"What do you think?"

"Hum…" _No way she would give me her real name. I guess it's another alias of hers then._ She added her in her contact list.

"You can use it if you need help, too. And don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks. And thank you for tonight."

"It's ok. That's what I do. See you soon." The vigilante winked and used some sort of weird grappling hook to quickly get back on the roofs, and she was out of her eyes in a few seconds.

Elsa didn't waste time and hurried home, trying to process all that had happened tonight. _Anna can't know about any of that, or she'll be so mad._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: No Anna in this one :( she'll be back in chapter 3! ^^


	3. A decision to make

Anna whistled a familiar tune while she went over everything again. The flat was in order, the table was set, and dinner was cooking. She glanced at the oven again to check the chicken roasting in it and smiled when she saw it was turning brown. The juices were falling down onto the plate of vegetables and potatoes just below it. _Just like Elsa likes it!_

"Hey, it smells good in here." said Kristoff as he came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and still in his pajamas. He had a night shift last night, which explained why he was only getting up now.

"Yep. Elsa is eating with us today!" the redhead joyfully announced to her fiance.

"I figured that out. You never cook that much when it's just the two of us." the tall guy answered with a smile, teasing her.

"Tsk. At least _she_ tells me it's good when I cook. And she's always eating processed food, I have to make sure she eats something healthy at least once a week."

"Sure. Well, I'm not gonna complain since I get to take advantage of it too." He came closer and they shared a soft quick kiss. It seemed Kristoff was craving for more, because his strong hands soon reached for her waist.

"We don't have time for this, Kris. She'll be here anytime."

"Yeah… but with my work and everything else, we barely have any time left together..."

To be honest the last time they had taken some time to get intimate had been quite a long time ago. _How many days? Weeks maybe?_

His hands grew bolder and she skillfully got away from him. "No time! I still have to get dressed. And you too, by the way."

Kristoff sighed, defeated, and nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower. I suppose you don't want to join me either?"

Anna chuckled. "Nope. Stop trying to get your way, this is not happening today."

"Damn. At least I tried."

Taking pity on him, Anna playfully kissed him again and then went back to their bedroom while he retreated to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered what she should wear today. She didn't have to go out, but it was Sunday, and her sister was coming over. So, it was like a family reunion. _I should wear something nice._

She took some time looking at her reflection, before deciding on what to wear. For her entire childhood, and even more so during her teenage years, she had thought she was ugly, particularly because of her freckles. It had taken her quite some time, and a lot of reassuring from other people, especially Kris, to realize she was actually quite pretty. _Am I being narcissistic? Whatever, I like the way I look now._ Her turquoise blue eyes were cute, and she had come to like the freckles that made her a bit special. And she had been graced with a gracious, slim silhouette with a generous figure.

She had just finished preparing herself when the doorbell rang. She quickly checked her hair, which she had done in two braids as usual, and went to open the door. As expected, Elsa was behind it, wearing a long skirt with a gray hoodie. She hugged her, shortly, because she knew her sister wasn't too much into that kind of gesture- and welcomed her.

"Hey sis. Come in."

"Hi Anna."

The blonde girl came in and Anna closed the door behind her while Elsa took off her trainers.

"Still wearing trainers? You should try wearing heels someday."

"They're comfortable." answered her sister with a shrug, and Anna couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go to the living room."

"Kristoff isn't here?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"He's taking a shower. He worked all night, so he just got up."

"You should have told me. We could have postponed our lunch."

"Na, it's fine. Don't try to escape this, you know I won't let you." Sometimes Anna wondered what Elsa would do if she wasn't here. For all she knew, and she knew everything about Elsa, her sister had no friends, never went out, and only saw people at her work because she had convinced her to do it. And the worst part was that she clearly made no effort to change this. _I guess she's convinced herself she's never going to meet anyone. That's kind of sad… I just hope she can be happy that way._

"Well, believe it or not, I actually quite like coming here. I've been looking forward to it all week."

"Great! Me too! Sit at the table then. I'm sure Kris won't be long."

Kris did arrive a few minutes later and they quickly started eating dinner, which was clearly to her sister's liking, judging by the amount of chicken she gulped down. They spoke about everything and nothing, until Kristoff started speaking about the Red Mane.

"I don't know how long she'll keep up like this, but petty criminals are starting to be scared of her." the big blonde guy said.

"Really?" asked Elsa, obviously interested. They had often spoken about her in the last weeks, because it was clearly the most important thing happening in the city right now, and Anna believed her sister supported the vigilante as well.

"Yes. Well, as much as I hate saying it, they fear her much more than us." he admitted.

"I can see why" answered Anna with a chuckle. "They know most cops are working for the biggest criminals of the city. And the others can't really do anything. But getting shot by an arrow… that's something new."

"Don't you think she's… uh… interfering with police department's work?" asked the blonde, and Anna chuckled again.

"She's doing their jobs, that's for sure. No offense, hon." She winked at her fiance and he just shrugged. She knew how ashamed he was of his coworkers. "I'm glad she's here, anyway. I feel safer knowing there's someone out there willing to protect innocent people."

"Well, she's not the only one..." said Kris miserably and Anna put a comforting hand on his knee.

"Of course. I know you want that too. And I'm sure there are other good cops like you, but she can actually do something. She's not restrained like you are."

"How so?" asked Elsa.

"Well…" started Kristoff. "The thing is, the police have to follow orders. They won't ask good cops to do something against the law. Well, not if they can just throw us somewhere else. But most of the time, we're sent far from where the real action takes place. And if we ever come upon someone… what can we do? People don't respect us anymore, and criminals don't fear us. We have no authority and our hands are tied. Vigilantes on the other hand… they hide behind a mask, so they can't expect retribution like us. And they answer to no one. You can't imagine what's happening at the station… I'm telling you, the only hope of this city, if there is still some, lies in brave people like her and what they're willing to do."

Kris rarely spoke of his job with her, but Anna knew how hard it was. In the past, he had told her horrible stories about coworkers being framed for murders because they were too nosy, good men forced to kill or make horrible deals to protect their families, and many other things. She had often tried to convince him to change his mind and look for another job, but he had never flinched.

"Do you really think she's having a positive impact on the city?"

"Of course, we need to switch things up. People need to believe the town can be saved. They need to have hope. Right now, it's as if you have better prospects in life if you're on the wrong side of the law. We need to bring things back in order." added Kris.

"And you think she can make it?" asked Elsa. Anna didn't understand her sister right now. How could she doubt it? The Red Mane was the best thing that had ever happened to this town.

"Of course! People are already supporting her. I know I do. Since she's been here, I can't help but think things are getting better." she told her.

"I agree on this too." said Kris. "I'm just afraid she'll get caught some day. She's alone after all, and I'm pretty sure there's already a bounty on her head. The day she gets caught, all hope will disappear instantly."

* * *

 

When Elsa got home later that night, she didn't know what to think about the vigilante situation. She locked her door and crashed on her bed before sending a text to her sister to tell her that she had gotten home safely. She had not realized how much the Red Mane meant for Anna. And to hear Kris, a cop, praise her as well… _what if she really is what the city needs? What would have happened to me if she hadn't been here? And yet I'm not completely powerless. But how many innocent and defenseless men and women are assaulted, robbed and killed everyday?_

She changed quickly, getting into her pajamas, and slipped under the covers of her bed. _I have this power. Maybe she's right. Maybe I should use it to do some good._ And besides that, Merida had said she was not the only one with powers. _I need to know why I have these powers. I need to find someone else like me in this world. I have to find proof that I'm not a freak._

She had trouble sleeping that night, once again considering the offer that the vigilante had made her last week. The idea of joining her was so crazy. She had hidden her powers her entire life. She had become a lonely, socially-awkward woman because of it. _What am I doing with my life? What if it was the answer to getting things back in order? Not only for the city, not only for my sister, but for me too?_ Every day that she went to visit her sister and saw her with Kris, she couldn't help but think she was missing on something. _How would it feel to know that people are happy I'm here for them?_ _How would it be to save someone and see the recognition on their face?_ She still remembered how relieved and happy she had felt when she had seen the red vigilante coming to her rescue that night. _Shouldn't I give the same to others? And she doesn't even have powers like me. What if she's right? What if we can do so much more than that together? I don't even know what I'm capable of._

Her night was rough, and she barely slept, but in the morning, she knew what she had to do. It was time to change her life. _What do I have to lose anyway?_ Somewhere in her mind, she knew it was a bad idea. That it was a decision sprung from desperation or boredom. But Arendelle City had to change, and she had to change herself too. _Maybe it's more about me than about the city. I need to shake things up._

She grabbed her phone before she could change her mind, and searched through her contact list. She hesitated for a second, then hit the call button. It rang four times, and she was ready to abandon her idea and get back to her boring life when someone took the call.

"Hey."

"Huh… hi. It's Elsa."

"Elsa? Elsa who?" She didn't recognize the voice. _Was it a wrong number?_ She suddenly felt hollow inside at the idea she didn't have the right number and would never be able to join Merida. _Did she even mean it?_ Then she realized how much it affected her. _Two minutes ago I wasn't even sure I wanted to do this, and now I'm disappointed?_

"We… met last week. On a street. At night."

"Oh! You're the ice girl!"

Relief came to her and Elsa smiled. It seemed she wanted that change more than she had thought at first.

"Yes. I guess you could say that. I forgot that you didn't even know my name."

"Yeah. Well, I understand. When you want to hide, it's not the best thing to tell. So… have you thought about the whole partner thing?"

"Yes… I think I'm in."

"Really? That's great! I swear to you, you won't regret it."

"O… ok."

"Do you have time this morning? Are you working or something?" asked Merida.

"Not really. I mostly work from my home. And I'm self-employed."

"That's great! I've been up all night, so maybe you could come and see me before my afternoon nap?"

Elsa tried to ease her racing heart. _This is it._ "Yes."

"Great. I'm gonna text you the address of one of my hideouts." _One? How many of them does she have?_

"I'll, meet you there, then."

"See you later, Ice Girl."

"My name's..."

"I know, Ice Girl." the vigilante interrupted her. "You've told me before. But you'll need a nickname, right?"

"I… I guess." It sounded so surreal right now.

"Bye then."

Elsa tried not to think too much about what she was doing. _Stop thinking and act._ She dressed up quickly, grabbed her coat and left her apartment. She knew it could be the biggest mistake of her life, but right now she focused on the feeling of hope inside her. _Things are gonna change._


	4. Change

Elsa looked around herself, feeling a bit intimidated. She was standing in front of an old hangar in the outskirts of the city, and she couldn't hear a sound, except for a few clanks carried by the wind. _I'm glad it's still morning. I wouldn't want to be here after dark._ She took out her phone and sent Merida a text to let her know that she had arrived.

The red-haired girl soon came out of the hangar and waved at her. Elsa was a bit surprised to see that she wasn't hiding her face. And it seemed she had been right during their first meeting, Merida really did look young, maybe eighteen or nineteen years old. She had some light freckles that reminded her a little of her sister, and she had a wide smile on her face. She was sweaty and Elsa guessed that she had been training.

"Hey, Elsa. Come inside!"

She definitely didn't have the same voice as when they had met on the street for the first time. Elsa followed her and they entered the hangar. Then, the vigilante led her to a corner of the building and opened a hidden trapdoor on the ground. The blonde was surprised to see the basement was well-lit and clean. It actually looked nice, and pretty big too.

"Here we are! Welcome to my hideout!" said the red-haired girl cheerfully. "Well, one of them."

"How many do you have around the city?" asked Elsa, curious.

"Quite a few! But, I'm not gonna tell you all my secrets so soon!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. If we're going to be partners, we need to trust each other anyways. I'll tell you later."

_Partners. With the Red Mane. How strange._

"So... what do I do?" she asked.

"Well, obviously you won't be able to follow me right now. So I'll have to train you. Being a vigilante can be quite dangerous, and I won't let you do it without being sure you can handle it safely."

Elsa had so many questions right now. How could an eighteen year old girl be the vigilante that criminals started to fear so much? She was so young and yet people all over the city were looking up to her. And where did she learn how to fight? Why did she have hideouts? Was she working alone?

"But before we start any of this, we need to find you a good cover."

"Huh... yeah, I guess."

"So... do you have anyone close to you? Who could discover something is going wrong? That your daily life changed?"

"Well, there's my sister. She's the only person of importance in my life."

"Good. It will be easier then. No one else? Friends? A boyfriend?"

"Nope. I haven't got any friends and I never even had a boyfriend." She usually never spoke about this, especially not with someone she had just met, but she felt like she could be completely honest and open with this girl.

"Girlfriend then?" asked Merida with a grin, and Elsa blushed a little. She had never had any girlfriends either, but she had often thought that if she hadn't been cursed with her powers, she would have most likely dated girls. She had a crush on a cute classmate during her high-school years, and it had been way harder to turn her down that any boy who had asked her out.

"Nope."

"Good! I mean, not that I'm happy you're single. But... it helps! You won't have to lie to her, and it will be easier to hide your nocturnal activities."

"So I take it you're single too?"

"Yeah. Haven't got any friends either. And no family left. Maybe we're more alike than you think!"

Elsa nodded but deep down she knew they couldn't be the same. _She doesn't have to hide unnatural powers. Although she does have to hide a lot of other things._

"That's nice to be able to say that without receiving pitying looks." the redhead added, as Elsa kept quiet. "And what about your sister? Are you close?"

"Yes. I... I'm still pushing her out sometimes because I don't want her to know about my powers. But we still often see each other."

"Ok. You told me you mostly worked from home?"

"Yes. I'm a translator. I can work as much as I want and I only go to the co-working office twice a week."

"That's great. This way you'll be able to train five days a week without problem."

"I... huh... I still need to work the other days." _Why do people always think working from home isn't really working?_

"Why? Maybe you don't realize it, but being a vigilante takes a lot of time!"

"I still need money to pay my rent and eat."

"Money won't be a problem."

"Huh?"

"I have plenty of that! I'll give you what you want."

"I... I can't accept that." Money had almost always been a problem. And she wasn't going to accept free money from someone she didn't even really know.

"I have no use for it. I'd prefer having a partner who doesn't have to worry about money and who can rest or practice during the day."

"That's..."

"Never mind, we'll speak about that later. First, I need details about your powers! How does it work?"

Merida gestured towards an old couch and the two girls sat on it.

"Well... it's really not easy to explain."

"Try it!"

"I'm going to try. But it's like trying to explain what seeing is to a blind man. And there aren't any proper words made to describe what I do."

"But how do you launch your ice things? You just have to will it?"

"Not really... first I have to focus and open up. Then there's this... energy around me. It's kinda shiny, except you can't see it. It... feels shiny."

"Huh... ok..."

"And I can tap into it. It's like a huge pool, like the ocean, and I can draw from it. I call it the Source." She had never tried explaining it to people, and it was even harder than what she had thought.

"As much as you want?"

"No, I can only hold onto a fraction of it. I call that channeling."

"Channeling?"

"Yeah, when I'm holding on energy threads."

"And you've always been able to hold the same amount of it?"

"No, it's been growing slightly over the years. I don't often channel, and it's even rarer that I channel as much as I can, so it's not easy to know."

"Do you think you could channel more if you practiced?"

"I guess so..." answered the blonde.

"Damn, if I had your powers I would have been practicing them my whole life!"

"I'm a bit afraid of them. I'm not always in control. I have to stay focused, and sometimes it just goes off by reflex."

"Well, one more reason to learn how to control it."

"Maybe..." _Or maybe I'll end up being able to channel ten times more energy, lose control over it and freeze everything and everyone around me._

"And then? What do you do with that energy?"

"I have to... weave things. Spells, I guess."

"Weave? Like wool?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

"And what 'spells' do you know?" Merida asked, making inverted commas with her fingers at the word 'spell'.

"Well... I can make ice appear, and then throw it. Oh, and I can coat my hands with ice to cool off plates and stuff." Elsa added with a satisfied smile.

The red vigilante laughed and Elsa looked at her, puzzled.

"So you have magical abilities of maybe unlimited power, and you only use them to cool down your soup?"

"Well... as I said, I'm trying not to use them." _And I don't like soup._

"You're unbelievable! Show me something. Make me the biggest chunk of ice you can!"

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Elsa answered hesitantly.

"You have to start practicing! Show me!"

Elsa sighed and focused. She soon found the Source and tapped as much as she could into it. Then she weaved the energy into ice as she was used to, and a chunk of ice the size of a basketball appeared above her hand. Merida looked a bit disappointed.

"Not to complain, but it seemed more impressive when you froze that guy's arm."

"Huh…. Yeah… I'm not even sure how I did it."

"And you can control this ice as you want?"

"As long as I haven't bound it, yeah."

"Bound?"

"Yeah, if I stop channeling it will just disappear. But I discovered when I was younger that I could bind my weaves. It allows me to keep it there without costing me energy or having to stay focused on it. I can sense it somewhere, but I can't change it anymore though. Just break it and let it disappear."

"Handy! How did you figure that out if you don't practice?"

"Huh… when I got my powers I tried making a bracelet for my sister, so I wanted it to last forever. It just clicked in my head and I learned that."

"That's cute. How did she like it?"

"Well, once I finished it I figured out I couldn't give it to her. So… I had to destroy it."

"That's a shame… and what about the arm you froze? Did you bind that or the arm just got back to normal?"

Elsa lowered her head. "I don't know." She had been thinking about it a lot since that day. It wasn't something she had ever done before, and she had no idea how she had done it. It was like she had just threw everything she could at him, and she couldn't remember how she had weaved the threads of energy.

"Well, it seems you really do have a lot of training to do."

"I guess so. I just hope I won't end up hurting anyone."

"Oh, I do hope you'll hurt someone! Because there are plenty of people to hurt out there."

"Yeah, well… I mean, the goal is to defend people, right?"

"Of course." The vigilante gave her a weak smile. "It's just that it gets hard sometimes when you realize whoever you stop is back in the streets a few days later. And, that it didn't teach him a lesson. And when you see some horrible stuff… it's not easy to be better than them and refrain from hurting them too much."

"Have you… have you ever killed someone?" asked Elsa, a bit afraid to know the answer.

"I… yes, I did. It was by mistake, but he didn't make it. Not that he didn't deserve it but… I wish it hadn't gone like that."

The young girl seemed sincere and Elsa's heart sank for her.

"Anyway, I'm really happy to see you here. It can get pretty lonely sometimes, and I'm sure we'll make a great team. I'm looking forward to roaming the streets with a partner. And who knows, maybe other people will follow and join us?"

Elsa hadn't thought about that. "Maybe…"

"I can't promise you that we'll find answers about your powers, but I'm sure we'll eventually come upon someone else like you. I already did a few times."

"Any way I could contact them?"

"Well, one has disappeared after I neutralized him. I guess the police hid him somewhere. And the other sometimes helps me out, but she's really, really serious about staying hidden."

"I can understand. Maybe you could tell her about me?" It felt so exhilarating to know she wasn't the only one. "You don't know how good it feels to know I'm not alone. I'm pretty sure she would be interested in talking with me too."

"I'll ask her, but I'm sure she'll want to know you're trustworthy before meeting you."

"Ok. I can understand that. So what do I have to do to prove that?"

"Train and join me!"

"Ok. How do we do that? Do I have to download the Eye of the Tiger soundtrack?"

Merida chuckled. "If you think it could help, knock yourself out! More seriously, I won't be able to help you with your magic, so you'll have to practice that on your own. But we could see each other here every day and I'll help you get some muscle and teach you a few things. Some martial arts, some parkour, how to disarm someone…"

Martial arts? It sounded fun and cool but also weary and hurtful.

"Let's start right now! This way I'll see what you can do. Follow me." Merida didn't wait for Elsa to move and walked toward another room, so Elsa joined her.

They entered what looked like a gym, with plenty of machines around that Elsa had no idea how to use, and she wondered for a second how the girl had dragged them here.

"Change into something more adapted and come back here, I'll show you what to do. You'll find some sport clothes there." she said as she gestured to another door.

Elsa went there and realized it was a small room with a shower and some shelves. She grabbed a few clothes and changed quickly. It didn't really fit her, especially at the chest and hips, but the fabric was stretchy enough that she could wear it. She left her glasses on a shelf and went back to Merida.

"Ok, I guess I'm ready."

The girl eyed her up and whistled. "Hey, you're much more fit than I thought."

Elsa blushed a little and lowered her head. She wasn't used to wear clothes that revealing.

"Ok, let's get to it then!"

* * *

When she got back home, Elsa crashed on her couch and whined. She was hurting everywhere. She had gone through what Merida had called a light workout, and she felt like she couldn't move anymore. The worst part was that the young girl had done exactly the same things and it was like she wasn't even short of breath.

She spread out pathetically on the couch and wondered what she could do. It was only one in the afternoon (they had eaten together), but there was no way she could work in this state. She glanced at the TV and sighed. If only she could reach for the remote.

_Hey, she told me to practice my powers._ She focused to sense the Source around her, and tapped into it. She didn't channel much but used it to weave a chunk of ice around the remote on the coffee table. _Can't believe what I'm doing right now. But I'm too tired, and she did instruct me to practice every day, right?_ Once the remote was stuck inside the ice, she pulled it to her slowly, until it was in arm's reach. Then she dissipated it and smiled victoriously as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. _I'm sure I can find plenty of creative ways to use my powers._ She tried watching a movie, but it wasn't long before she fell asleep, exhausted.


	5. Training

Elsa winced as Merida's leg caught her own and she hit the floor. She had spent more time this morning lying on the mattress than standing up. _What's gotten into her today?_

"Come on, get up little girl!"

_I'm gonna freeze your ass off and we'll see who's the little girl._ Still, Elsa stood back up and got into position. She took a second to calm herself and opened up to the Source. She wasn't going to use her powers, but she had realized it was much easier to fight while in this state. It allowed her to focus only on her moves and those of her partner, and it was as if time went just a bit slower, allowing her to make decisions faster.

"This is not gonna save you, cheater!" said the red-haired girl before launching herself at her.

Elsa didn't know how, but after hours and hours of practicing with the red vigilante, the girl was now able to perceive when she was or wasn't in the Void, as Elsa now called it.

Elsa easily dodged the first hits but she was once again caught by surprise by the speed at which Merida kept throwing attacks at her. Even with the help of her Void stance, she just wasn't as strong or as fast. _Sometimes I wonder if she doesn't have some special powers of her own._ She saw the fist coming to her throat but couldn't do anything to dodge it, and Mérida stopped herself just inches before it connected.

"Six." said Merida and both girls grinned. _She really is enjoying herself today._

Elsa knew what was coming and slightly span on herself, raising both of her arms to her right to block her partner's roundhouse kick. Once the hit connected, she tried riposting with a kick of her own but Merida easily dodged it before sending her to the ground again.

"Seven!" yelled Merida as she immobilized the blonde on the ground.

By the time their practice was finished, the red-haired girl had counted up to twenty and Elsa's body was aching everywhere.

"You were pretty enthusiastic today" Elsa said to her mentor accusingly.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I can finally start playing a little. You're starting to get the ropes of it, so it's more interesting for me."

"Well… I'm not sure I'm ever going to be at your level."

"I hope so! You've got some nasty ice powers so I've got to stay better than you at martial arts and archery. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

Elsa laughed and gladly accepted the bottle of water that Merida launched at her. She drank from it and sent it back to her.

"But still, I don't know if it's because of your void thing, but it's impressive how fast you're improving."

"Fast, really? It's been months, and you still won't let me follow you outside." To be honest, Elsa was growing a bit impatient. She was already so much better than she used to be. _Well, I knew absolutely nothing back then, but still…_ now she was sure she would be able to pick up a fight and get out of it in a good shape. _I'm sure I could take on Kristoff! Wouldn't be easy because his build is quite impressive, though._

"Don't be impatient. It took me years to get to this level."

"Yeah, I know… but I've got my powers. It's not like I really need martial arts." They had gone over this a few times already, but Merida always told her her powers weren't enough.

"Speaking of which, how is that other training going?"

"Quite good, actually."

"Show me!"

Elsa smiled and stood up. She easily reached the Source and channeled as much as she could, which was so much more than a few months back. Then she weaved a simple spell, creating a thin wall of ice in front of her.

"Damn that's getting impressive."

"Yep. I'm kinda proud of it."

"Do you think it could be used as a shield?"

"Hum… yeah, maybe."

"Let's try. Keep it there." Merida walked to the edge of the room and grabbed her bow. It was an impressive compound bow and Elsa had tried many times to use it without success. Just pulling back its string completely was impossible, despite the pulleys.

"You should get out of here" warned the archer, and Elsa quickly got away. She was confident in the strength of her ice, but she wasn't going to risk being pierced by an arrow.

Merida quickly got into position and shot at the wall. The arrow got stuck into it and Elsa cheered. "I beat you!"

"Yeah, that could turn out to be really useful out there..." answered the girl.

"If you ever let me go with you, you mean."

Merida just raised her eyes to the sky and retrieved her arrow.

Elsa dissipated the wall and reluctantly let go of all the energy she had been channeling.

"Bad guys don't use bows, though. No offense, but I think a gun could be more dangerous."

"Maybe not any gun, but you're right. I'm gonna find an assault rifle to test your wall, see if it's enough."

Elsa chuckled, but a part of her wondered if her friend was actually kidding or not.

"Let's shower and eat something, I packed some sandwiches."

"You mean you asked your butler to do that?" asked Elsa teasingly and the girl tsked. Elsa didn't know much about Merida, just as the girl didn't know much about Elsa's life, but if there was one thing she was sure about it was that she was completely loaded. So she had started teasing her about it two or three months ago.

At first, Elsa had refused any money from her. She had tried keeping up with both her work and practice, but she had ended up sleeping only two or three hours per night. Of course it had bad consequences on her training and Merida had threatened to stop training her if she wasn't completely committing to their cause. Since it turned out that joining the vigilante had been one of the best things she had done in a long time, Elsa finally accepted to only work on two days, when she went to the office. Since then, she received a check of three grands every month from a weird unknown company. Apparently she was a consultant now on top of being a translator and a vigilante in training.

Once in the cabin, Elsa undressed quickly and looked at herself in the mirror. In a few months, her body had already changed and she had to admit that she liked it. She now had a toned stomach and she felt confident about herself. She took a quick, pleasant shower and dried herself before dressing up and getting out of the cabin.

The two girls ate together and casually spoke about Merida's latest adventures. In the last few months, the press had gotten a bit tired of her and the newspapers didn't really talk much about her anymore. But it hadn't stopped her from continuing her mission, of course.

They were interrupted by her phone, and Elsa instantly grabbed it. Only three people had her number, and one of them was next to her. It was a text from Anna and she cursed when she read it.

"Fuck! I totally forgot it was my birthday today."

"Really? You should have told me!"

Elsa had specifically not told her because she didn't want to get gifts.

"Sorry, I've gotta go!"

"Ok then. See you tomorrow."

"Sure! Thanks for the lesson. And the sandwiches."

"No problem!"

* * *

Elsa only called her sister back after she arrived back at her place and Anna answered quickly.

"Happy birthday, sis!"

"Thanks, Anna."

"So, almost thirty, huh?" she asked teasingly.

"I still have a few years ahead of me."

"It's gonna fly by. Anyways, ready to celebrate?"

Elsa didn't like going out, but it had become a habit to do so for their birthdays. Elsa knew her sister liked it, and it was one of the few times they were alone. _Not that I don't like Kris_.

"Hmm… is dinner and movie ok with you?" Elsa asked to her sister.

"Sure. You're taking me to a fancy restaurant?" asked Anna jokingly, but Elsa thought about it. She did have a lot of money right now. Maybe it was time to enjoy it a little.

"You know what? I'm definitely doing that."

"I was just kidding. I'd be perfectly fine with our usual place."

"No, it's fine. I'll text you the address. See you there."

"Ok! I'll make sure to dress accordingly then. See you."

Elsa hung up and spent the next hour trying to book a table for two in the best restaurants of Arendelle City, which wasn't easy since she was asking just a few hours before. But she finally got one and sent the address to Anna.

An answer soon came back and Elsa smiled when she read it.

**Are you crazy? I've heard their cheapest meal costs one hundred bucks!**

_That's insanely high. But I do have the money, and she deserves it._

**It's ok. I worked a lot recently. Let's enjoy our night out.**

**As you wish. Don't even think about wearing trainers!**

Elsa chuckled, but wondered if she had anything less casual to wear. She shrugged and spent the rest of the day practicing her powers, the blinds of her flat were shut so she could be sure that no one could see her. It was amazing to see how much she had improved in a few months and she actually wondered how powerful she could become. It would have frightened her before, but she had also realized it was much easier to control now. _Maybe I should have started practicing a long time ago. Then I wouldn't have been so afraid of it._

She created a dozen shards and made them dance around herself, increasing the speed until they were almost blurry to her eyes. She had decided to organize her training sessions into three phases. Raw power, in which she tried to constantly push the limits of the amount of energy she could channel, precision, and research. It wasn't easy because she didn't really know what she was doing, but she had remembered how to weave the threads to freeze something like she had done in the street when everything had began. _And Merida's idea of a shield is interesting too._

When she was done with her session, she tried changing into more formal clothes, but she could only find a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. _It will have to do._ She even found a pair of old shoes that weren't trainers. _Right, Anna won't be able to complain._

They had agreed to meet at the restaurant directly and Elsa took a taxi to get there. A waiter looked at her suspiciously as she came inside, but she was led to a table for two when she gave her name. Waiting for her sister to arrive, she glanced at the menu and her eyes opened wide when she got a glimpse of the prices. _I definitely won't be coming here again. But I'm pretty sure Anna has never been to a place like this, and she deserves to experience it at least once. And it's not like I have other things to do with Merida's money._

Anna arrived soon and Elsa was shocked to see how elegant and gorgeous her little sister was. She was wearing a red dress that showed her shoulders and a good part of her chest, and Elsa almost frowned in disapproval. Although she had to admit it suited her extremely well. Her hair was done in an elaborate bun and she had a huge smile on her face as she walked towards her.

"I can't believe we're eating here!" said the younger sister as Elsa got up to hug her briefly. She didn't mind physical contact that much now that she was in control of her abilities.

"I know. It's a bit awkward. I feel like I don't belong here."

They sat down and Elsa spoke again. "Although you fit right in! You're stunning."

"Hehe thanks. I put on the best dress I had. You're beautiful too."

Elsa didn't answer, because she knew Anna was just being polite, but she showed her the menus. "I hope we're going to eat well."

Her sister gasped when she saw the prices. "Are you sure…? I suppose we can still sneak outside..."

"It's ok. Just order whatever you want and don't look at the prices. I'm not going out that much, so I'd better make it count when I do."

"As you wish, sis!" she said before looking at her suspiciously. "You'd tell me if you won the lottery, right…?"

"Yes, don't worry. Do you want wine?"

"No, it's fine. Unless you want some?"

Elsa had always been careful not to drink alcohol in fear of what she could unleash if she lost control of herself, and she wasn't going to start now that she was ten times more dangerous.

"Nope."

They took a few minutes to decide on what to order, and Elsa couldn't help but notice the few quick, almost imperceptible glances the waiter kept throwing at her sister's cleavage. _Pig. With what I'm paying you could at least be professional and stop ogling my sister._

"So, you've just finished translating the new best seller or something?"

"Nope, the same old boring technical stuff. But it adds up in the long run." Elsa didn't like to lie, especially to her sister, so she quickly changed the subject. "What about you? How's work doing?"

"Well, my trial period is going ok." Anna had managed to land a temporary job at the Arendelle Gazette, the city's most popular newspaper, a month ago. "But I'm not sure they'll keep me around once it's over. There's only one offer and we're plenty of candidates. Whoever gets the biggest story will stay, I guess."

"Damn. That's harsh."

"That's the way it works…"

They had been speaking for a while when the first course arrived. It wasn't generous but it looked great and tasted even better. Anna savored her meal too and kept saying how great it was, which made Elsa smile. They had not finished eating it when all hell broke loose.

She heard the detonation of a shotgun first, followed by a man shouting. "Everybody on the ground! Don't play the hero or the next shot is for you!"

People started yelling, and Elsa opened up to the Source. It was only when she got into the Void that she realized she couldn't do anything. _I can't just use my powers in the open to stop them. Everybody will see me. And Anna is here. I can't use my training either. Besides, they've got guns._

"Elsa. Get on the ground, quick. Please, hurry. Don't panic."

Elsa realized she was still standing and looked at her sister. She was visibly a bit stressed out, but she wasn't panicking like most people around them.

"Please, just do what they say. They most likely just want the cash from the restaurant." she whispered, and Elsa laid down on the ground next to her.

_Think Elsa, think. I swear if they touch her I'll freeze them to pieces. Think._

"Jim, Tracie. Take care of the kitchens. Tony, go see the manager. I'll take care of the guests with Will." said the guy with the shotgun. _Most likely fake names. But at least I know they're five._ From what she could see, they were all wearing masks, and they were all armed.

The guy who had spoken started roaming in the main room as he continued to speak. "Sorry to interrupt your lovely evening, rich fuckers. Nobody has to die today, but I won't hesitate to pull the trigger if you force me to."

He stopped near a woman who was crying and put the barrel of his shotgun to her face. "Calm down, darling. I wouldn't want to blow up such a pretty face."

It didn't seem to calm her, but he continued walking. "Now, since you're all eating in that fancy place, my friends and I got the idea you might have some cash or other precious things on you. Just cooperate and give us what we want and you'll get to leave this place in one piece."

Elsa turned around a little to make sure Anna couldn't see what she was doing, and slowly took her phone out. She knew she should be freaking out, but being in the Void clearly helped her. She quickly sent a text to Merida, typing as fast as she could. _Under attack. Royal Palace Restaurant. 5 armed men._

She could have warned the police, but somehow she trusted the Red Mane more.

Then she quickly hid her phone back and looked around her. Another shot reverberated, coming from the kitchens, and everyone screamed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! The next person to speak or to move dies. Is it clear?"

Elsa focused on her sister to see how she was doing and she was glad to notice Anna was keeping her cool. The two thugs in the dining room started asking people for their wallets and jewels and Elsa prayed for Merida to arrive soon. It took them quite some time to reach them, and Elsa wondered how they could be so confident staying here for so long. _Even if no one inside called the police, people from outside must have heard the gunshots._

"My, my, what do we have here?" said a thug, and Elsa guessed it was the one called Will. "That's a lovely dress, miss."

Elsa clenched her fists and hoped the man wouldn't cause problems.

"And you were having dinner with this one?" he added as he nudged Elsa with his foot. "You're an escort or something? How much did it cost you to pay for this fine gal?" he asked Elsa.

_How dare he?!_

"I'm sorry, but the evening won't go as planned", he continued.

"Will, shut up and hurry. Grab their jewels and move on." said the first goon.

"Yeah, yeah. But I really like her dress. I think I wanna have it as a souvenir. Come on, take it off, little dove."

Elsa saw the fear in her sister's eyes and anger bubbled inside her. There was no way she would let someone speak like that to her sister, and she was not going to let him have what he wanted. _I can't use my powers._ Tons of ideas went through her mind. _What if I disarm him and use his gun? I'll blame it on the adrenaline. I can put him to the ground, grab his gun and take him as a hostage while Merida arrives. What if she didn't get my text? We're screwed._

"Don't make me waste my time." said Will as he pulled on Anna's dress, and Elsa saw red. She was rising up to try knocking him out with a kick when he dropped to the floor with a gurgling sound, an arrow sticking out of his throat.

She heard the characteristic sound of Merida's arrows again and the other guy dropped to the ground too. Elsa was too shocked to notice the blood on her shirt, and Anna grabbed her arm.

"Are you ok, sis?"

"Y… yeah. You?"

"Yes. That's the frigging Red Mane! I've got to take a picture!"

_What?! That's what you're thinking about!?_ Elsa wanted to shout at her, but she kept it to herself.

Anna didn't have time to take any picture though, because the vigilante was out of their sight a few seconds later. Elsa wanted to go help her, but she knew she couldn't. And she had to stay close to Anna, even if her sister seemed to be more concerned about Elsa than about herself.

"It's ok, Elsa. We're safe now." _I know we're safe. Still, I can't believe what this fucker tried to do._

The Red Mane reappeared two minutes later, and spoke up in the voice Elsa had heard in the alley. "The bandits have been dealt with, you're safe. Don't freak out and wait for the police, they will be here soon."

With that, the vigilante disappeared out of the restaurant and into the darkness of the night, and Elsa silently blessed her for arriving here so fast. She tried to make sure that her sister was ok, but Anna was too busy looking at her phone.

"Look sis! I got her picture! I'm so writing an article about this tomorrow. I've got my story!"

Elsa couldn't believe it. "Anna… there's a corpse next to us." _A corpse. She said she avoided killing people, and yet she killed at least two guys today._

"Fuck! Yeah, let's get out of here."

All around them, people were yelling and trying to get their things back.

"Shouldn't we stay and wait for the police like she said?" Elsa asked.

"Why? It's not as if they're gonna do anything about it anyway… and she did take care of them. There's nothing else to do."

"I… I guess you're right. Let's get out of here now."

Elsa led Anna out amidst the confusion and they ended up outside. It seemed Anna finally realized what had just happened because she threw up on the pavement.

"Are you ok?" said the older sister as she put a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Y...yeah. I'm just glad the Red Mane arrived to save the day..."

"Yes…" Elsa clenched her fists as she remembered what the thug wanted to do, and she realized she had been close to use her powers. _I have to be more careful. Although I couldn't know we would be attacked._ "I guess we should have stuck to our old place..."

"Well, at least we got the first course for free." answered Anna jokingly and Elsa wondered if her sister's apparent lack of concern was just a front.

"I suppose we're skipping the movie?" asked Elsa. All she wanted right now was to get home.

"Yeah… I don't really want to go anywhere right now. But Kris is working tonight, and I don't want to be alone either, to be honest."

"Let's get to my place. I'll cook us something."

"Damn, I haven't seen you cook for years. Let's go."

They took a cab home and quickly ate some pasta which Elsa had hastily prepared. Both of them had lost their appetite anyway.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" asked Anna, and Elsa realized the evening may have shaken her more than she let it show.

"Of course. I'll get you some pajamas."

"Thanks."

She went back to her room and grabbed some of her own pajamas to hand to her sister. "You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be stupid. We can share your bed, I'm not that big."

Some months ago, Elsa would have refused it adamantly, but now she knew that she had enough control of her powers so that nothing could happen during her sleep.

"Are you sure…?"

"I… I don't feel like staying alone." admitted Anna, looking down.

"Ok. Well, it will be like old times." When they had been children they had often slept in the same bed, and Elsa had only put an end to it when she had decided it was too dangerous.

"Sure!"

Elsa changed into her room while Anna was in the bathroom, and she took the opportunity to send a quick thank you message to Merida. Anna arrived soon after, and they got into the bed in silence. It was a bit weird to sleep next to her sister, but she had to admit it felt good not being alone.

"Sorry for the evening." she told her, whispering.

"It's ok. I'm sorry your birthday party went that way..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just glad we're both fine."

Anna stayed quiet but Elsa soon heard her sobbing.

"Anna?"

"That was… so close. I can't believe..." she answered in a frightened voice.

"Shh…." said Elsa in a comforting tone, as she took her little sister into her arms. "It's ok now. We're safe."

Anna cried for a bit against her chest and Elsa's heart sank.

"This city is so fucked up..." said the younger girl between two sobs.

_I'm going to make sure it gets better. I'm going to turn this city upside down and make it safe for you._

"I know. It will get better. I swear."

Anna stopped crying after a while but stayed in her sister's embrace. Elsa only allowed herself to sleep when she was sure Anna wasn't awake anymore, and spent a dreamless night.


	6. Front Page

Elsa woke up feeling warm and cozy, and for once, she wasn't alone in her bed. Anna was still here with her, and even if she wasn't in her arms anymore, their legs were still mingled together. It was only five in the morning and Elsa just wanted to stay here and enjoy the moment. _When was the last time I've been physically close to someone? Except for a few quick hugs, it must date back to my early teenage years._ Blushing a little and feeling a bit ridiculous, she gently pulled her sister towards herself, and Anna responded easily, getting closer and resting her head on her shoulder. It reminded her of their childhood, when she still was a normal girl and when things were simpler. It hadn't been easy after their parents' deaths, but at least they had been together. Nostalgia hit her hard, and she hugged Anna thinking about the distance she had created, because of her powers. _She smells good._

The younger sister woke up an hour later, and Elsa released her, feeling a bit silly again.

"Morning Elsa."

"Good morning Anna. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Last evening was rough."

"Yeah..."

"You know I love you, right?"

The question took Elsa by surprise but it still warmed her heart. "Ye... yes, of course."

"You know when people say they wished they had said that more often when they could? Well, that's what I thought last night. So, I hope you're well aware of it."

"Of course. I love you too."

"Good. Now, I need to get to work! I've got to write this paper about the Red Mane."

"It's only six in the morning." argued Elsa. _We could stay here a little more,_ she wanted to add.

"It's already late enough! I should have written it last night."

Anna swiftly left the bed and Elsa followed her out of the room.

"Want some breakfast?" she asked, hoping Anna would stay a little longer.

"I could drink a coffee, but then I'm out!"

Soon, Elsa was left alone, and she collapsed on her couch. _That was one weird night_. _I have to call Merida._ She had to thank her, because if not for her, Elsa would have been forced to intervene and use her powers in front of her sister and everyone else. _My life as a hidden vigilante would have been very short._

Merida quickly picked up her phone.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. I'm really thankful you came at the right time yesterday."

"Well, I couldn't let anything happen to your date, could I?" the vigilante answered lightly.

_My date? Oh! She doesn't know…_ Elsa was about to tell her it was actually her sister, but then she wondered if she should actually keep it a secret. After all, she knew next to nothing about Merida, while the red-haired girl knew already plenty of things about her.

"So, Elsa? You wanted to keep your girlfriend a secret from your awesome mentor?"

"What? No! She's not… she's my sister." _What good was it to hide anything from her anyway?_

"Oh! Oh… sorry. That's awkward."

"Yeah."

"She's really pretty though."

"Yes, she is." She had gotten all dressed up last night. And she had always been pretty.

"So… is she ok?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have let them hurt her, but I'm glad I didn't have to reveal myself."

"Yep. We can't let people know who you are."

"Something bothers me though… why did you kill them?"

She heard her friend sigh on the other end of the phone. "I didn't have much choice. They were armed and there were dozens of innocents around them. I could have tried disarming them… but I didn't want to take the risk."

Elsa still remembered the horror of how the arrowhead had erupted out of his throat and how the blood had splattered on her shirt. She had not even cared to wash it, and had just thrown it into the bin.

"I know how you feel about it. It's just… with time I think you'll understand why it is sometimes necessary."

"I hope not." _I'm not doing all of this to become a murderer._

"Anyway… are you coming to train today? Or do you want to rest a little?"

"No, I'll be on my way soon." She had made a promise to her sister, and she intended to keep it. To do that, she had to prove to Merida that she was ready to go out and help.

* * *

Anna arrived home early and went directly to her computer to get her story out of her head and onto paper. The evening had been violent and horrible, but something good could come out of it if she played her cards right. _And it was nice to spend the night at Elsa's place._ Especially, because for once, her sister had not kept her at bay. She could almost swear that her older sister had pulled her closer to hug her during the night. _That was cute_.

She had been writing for quite some time when Kris came in, looking tired and ready to hit the bed.

"Hey honey. Up already?"

"Yep. I think I finally have the paper that will get me a permanent job!"

"Really?! That's awesome! What is it about?" he asked, visibly thrilled for her.

"I was at the Royal Palace last night. Where the attack started. I guess you heard about it?"

She saw his eyes widening and his face showed worry. "Are you ok? I heard it was a carnage!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The Red Mane arrived right on time to save us."

"Wha… what were you doing there anyway? And why didn't you tell me you were safe and sound?"

"I was there with Elsa, for her birthday." _And judging by the first course, it could have been a great evening!_

"Wow… that's really unfortunate. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she was a bit freaked out during the attack though. I didn't want to let her sleep alone at her place so I stayed the night with her."

"Ok… fuck, you should have warned me."

"You didn't even know I was there so I didn't want to make you worry for nothing."

"For nothing?! You could have been killed there." He was starting to get angry and Anna sighed. _Better not tell him about the dress thing._

"Anyway, I've got to work right now." she told him, waving him out. It seemed like he didn't take it well, because he mumbled something she couldn't hear as he left the room. She didn't like having fights with him, but right now, she had other things to do.

She spent another hour on her paper and printed it out before grabbing her coat. She was going to leave when she remembered her fiance. He was watching TV on the couch and she made the first move.

"You're not sleeping?"

"I'm not really feeling like it right now."

"Sorry for earlier. You were right, I should have told you."

He sighed and smiled at her. "It's ok. Sorry I got mad."

"Great, see you later then." She kissed him lightly and left their apartment to catch a taxi. Sitting on the backseat, she went over her article again. She had made sure to focus on the villainy of the aggressors and on the swiftness and efficiency of the Red Mane's intervention. She had been at the right time and place, and this was going to kick-start her career.

When the cab finally arrived at her destination, she quickly got out and almost ran to the elevator. She hit the button for the twenty-second floor and tried to calm herself while it started going up. _This is it, this is it! I'm gonna be a fully fledged journalist at the prestigious Arendelle Gazette._ She had been dreaming about this for so many years now. The elevator stopped at the eleventh floor, and she mentally cursed. _I have to be the first one to cover this._ A known face showed up behind the open doors and Anna held her paper against her chest, not wanting her co-worker to find out what she had been writing about.

"Hey Anna! How are you?" asked the young woman with a wide smile.

"Great, thanks. You?" _Hurry up and press the damn button!_

"I'm fine. You look absolutely lovely today."

"Thanks." Anna answered in a neutral voice. Jasmine was a nice girl but ever since Anna had told her about her bisexual adventures in high-school before she had dated Kris, the girl kept trying to flirt with her. She had made sure to remind her several times that she was engaged, but it seemed it didn't discourage her. _I mean, even if things aren't as great as before, I would never betray Kris! What is she thinking?_

"You've got a new paper?" the girl asked, and Anna nodded.

"What is it about?" she asked again.

"The Red Mane." Anna answered quickly, without giving details.

"Oh." The elevator started going back up. "Do you think they'll publish it? They haven't published many things about her lately."

"We'll see!" The doors opened and Anna quickly got off. "See you!"

"Bye Anna. Good luck with your paper."

"Thanks."

Anna walked to the office of her boss and made sure she didn't look untidy before knocking on the door. The door opened and a tall man with a long black goatee, currently speaking on the phone, signaled her to come in and sit.

She sat down and waited anxiously for him to end his conversation. She didn't really like him, and she always felt like he was looking down on her. He finally hung up and looked at her with his dark scary eyes.

"So? What do you have for me?"

"I… huh… I wrote a paper that might interest you." she said, trying not to mumble too much.

"Let me see."

She handed him the papers and looked at him carefully while he read, but she couldn't decide if he was happy with it or not. Finally, after what felt like an hour, he put the paper down on his desk and looked at her.

"I like it." he said, and Anna exhaled in relief.

"Thanks."

"I would like you to make a few modifications though. First, the title. It's too classic."

"Huh… ok." She could work on that if needed.

"Let's see… 'Is the Red Mane actually a murderer?' That's something I could see on the front-page! People would love to learn more."

Anna's mouth dropped. "Wha… what do you mean?"

"Well, it's nothing new that she comes to the rescue of people all around the city. Our readers know that. But it's the first time we have witnesses of her killing people. That's something new. That's what's interesting in your article."

Anna couldn't believe. _She saved me! I can't write that! But the front-page… damn._

"Ok? Just change the title, and focus more on the fact that she killed them." He handed her back the paper and grinned at her. "Good job."

"Th… thanks."

She left his office and sat on the nearest free seat in the freelancer zone. She didn't know what to do and she spent the whole morning thinking about it. She typed many different versions of her article, but she couldn't resign herself to casting a shadow on the vigilante's work. Not only had she saved her, but Anna had been supporting her since the beginning. Although, it was true that she had killed five people. _But she didn't really have a choice, right?_

She was still faced with her dilemma when everybody suddenly started calling and standing up around her. That kind of things usually occurred when something big happened. _Maybe it will make Jafar forget about my story… At least I wouldn't have to make a choice anymore. But then I can say goodbye to getting the job._

"Holy fuck! This is huge!" said one of her co-workers and she turned around to glance at the giant screen on the wall.

"This is so fake." said another one, but people were still watching.

On the TV was what looked like an amateur video of a man in the well-known orange uniform of prisoners. _Most likely an evasion from jail then. It isn't that rare._ It was actually quite common. But then the video continued and what she saw made her gasp, and she had to double check to be sure. She got closer to the screen, like everyone else, and kept her eyes on it. The man was visibly throwing fire out of his palms, like in a science-fiction movie. The quality of the video wasn't good but there was no mistake that the inmate was actually throwing fire around. People were burning and yelling, a tree caught fire, and a police car exploded.

"I just got a guy from that channel on the phone. This is not fake. They've got witnesses and all."

"You're so full of shit, Mike. This can't be real. Honestly, it looks like a found footage movie with some nice CGI. It's well done, sure, but it just can't be real. Must be part of a marketing campaign."

It was chaos around her as some people kept trying to convince others they had sources claiming it was totally legit.

"I'm telling you, there are dozens of burnt casualties at the hospital!" said one.

"I've got a police officer telling me he was on the site and everything we saw on the vid is true."

"My aunt lives in the neighborhood. She saw it from her window!" Anna couldn't believe how naive some people could be. It was so obviously a prank. _I mean, people can't just create fire out of nothing, right?_

All these statements were followed by mocking remarks and the calm only came back when Jafar got out of his office and asked everyone to shut the fuck up.

"I don't care what you think is true or not. I want all of you to stop arguing and start working. This might be the biggest story ever, or the biggest hoax ever. In any case, we need to write about it. So stop everything you've been working on, and get on this right now!"

Silence followed, and the boss turned to Anna. "And forget about the Red Mane. We've got bigger fish to fry now. I don't want to hear about her unless she takes care of that guy."

Anna nodded silently and looked back at the video that was broadcasting over and over again. Could this be real? And if it was, she couldn't even think about the consequences it would have on the world.


	7. A New Hero

Elsa was trying hard to avoid all of Merida's strikes when her phone rang. It distracted her for a second and the vigilante's right foot hit her hard on the side.

"Owww!" she whined as Merida shook her head and sighed.

"You're not focused enough!" her friend said reproachfully. "You should have stayed home if it was to practice like that."

Elsa groaned and got back into position, making sure not to rub her side because she didn't want Merida to know that it actually hurt like hell. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what her sister wanted. _And with what happened yesterday, I should answer her..._

Merida sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Go look at it, or I'm gonna end up hurting you badly."

"Thanks." Elsa quickly went to the opposite side of the room to fetch her phone. She opened her sister's text and cursed when she read it.

"Something wrong?" asked Merida.

"Well, it appears you won't make the front page tomorrow. Anna had planned to write about your rescue and she hoped it would help her get a steady job at the Arendelle Gazette."

"Damn, journalists don't like me anymore. What are they gonna speak about? A new political scandal?"

"Hmm, I don't know." She quickly asked her sister and read her answer. _Haven't you heard? There's a video of a criminal throwing fire out of his hands. Plenty of people are saying it's legit. Can't believe how naive they are._

Elsa's face turned livid at once and she turned towards her sparring partner.

"What?" asked Merida, a bit worried.

"I think there's a criminal with powers out there right now."

It seemed to pique her interest and she got closer. Elsa went on the web and had no trouble finding the video. It did show what her sister had said, and there was no doubt in her mind that it was real.

"Well... I guess I've got work to do." said the redhead.

Elsa gulped before speaking up. "Don't you think it's more of a job for me? I mean... I've got more appropriate tools." She wasn't sure she was ready yet, but she couldn't see how Merida would be able to take him down without powers of her own.

"It wouldn't be the first time I'm fighting against one. And I'm not sure your powers would really help. I mean... he's throwing fire around. It's like your weakness or something, right?"

"Huh... I don't know. You know, it's not real ice."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Come on, Merida. How long are you planning to make me wait? This is definitely a job for me. Well, for us. I promise I won't get in the way. And I'm pretty sure he expects you, but he doesn't know I can fight him with the same powers."

She could see Merida was still hesitating, but there was a breach and Elsa couldn't let it go. "Admit it, it's the perfect opportunity."

"I'm not sure you're ready yet."

"I'll never be ready like you want me to be. I think I have to learn on the job too. Were you just as good as now when you started?"

"Of course not..."

"And what better way to make my appearance as a vigilante with powers than now? It's a godsend."

"Yeah... I have to admit it will make things easier for an entrance..."

"So...?"

Merida took a while before answering, and Elsa just hoped she would say yes.

"Ok, let's do it."

"Yes!"

Merida chuckled. "I just hope I won't regret it. It will be the first time I'm not on my own."

"So... tonight? Or right now?"

"Unfortunately, the whole masked vigilante thing doesn't work well during the day."

"Of course."

"In the meantime, I've got a birthday present for you."

"That's... is this really the time for that?"

"Yeah, it is. Follow me." Elsa followed, intrigued.

"To be honest, it's just a coincidence that it happens close to your birthday. I had it made a couple months ago."

"It?"

"Patience, young apprentice." _She knows I'm more than five years older than her, right?_

They finally arrived in a room that Elsa had not visited yet, and Merida turned on the light. It was apparently the place she stored the gear she used when she went outside. Elsa was starting to get an idea about what her gift was.

"Here it is!" said the vigilante as she dramatically took off a curtain to reveal her gift.

Elsa's eyes opened wide. "Are you kidding me?"

"What? You don't like it?"

The blonde blushed and muttered. "There's no way... no way I'm wearing that."

"Why? I'm sure it would look good on you."

"I... I can't wear that." she repeated, gesturing toward the costume on the dummy.

"Try it, at least!"

"This is way too short!"

Merida laughed and shook her head. "It's not that short."

"What's the point anyway? I mean, you're not wearing a skirt, why should I? I'd be perfectly happy with black pants like yours."

"Hey, I didn't design this just for you to show your pretty legs. It's the perfect disguise for you."

"A disguise? It won't hide anything!"

"You're the complete opposite in real life. Always hiding behind your large clothes and thick glasses. With that suit, the lenses I got you for our training sessions and that mask, nobody will ever recognize you."

_She's got a point. Even Anna wouldn't recognize me if I wore that._

"Ok, let's try it now!"said the redhead enthusiastically.

Elsa grabbed it half-heartedly and went to change into the next room. _What is she thinking? I can't go around in that ridiculous thing! I want to be a vigilante, not a lingerie model!_ Still, she put on the ridiculous white mini-skirt and the blue top. She felt extremely uncomfortable when she came back inside.

"So? What do you think?" asked Merida, smiling.

"I like the top." It was maybe just a bit too form-fitting, but she felt good in it and she liked the color. "But the skirt is still way too short."

"Ok, ok. I thought you would be stubborn, so I had another one prepared just in case." She took out another skirt from a drawer and handed it to her. Elsa went back outside again, feeling a bit relieved, and changed into the new one. It reached her a little above the knees, which was still short, but it was better. Way better.

"Ok, I definitely prefer this one." she told her friend as she came back.

"Great! That's settled then!" Merida answered with a wide smile, and Elsa looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"Did you make me try that insanely short thing just to make me accept wearing this one?"

"Whaaat? I would never do such a thing! Anyways, put on your mask now."

"Actually… I think I've already got this covered."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." Elsa was feeling a bit embarrassed because the one Merida had made her was quite beautiful, but she had worked hard on this. "I thought I could make one with my powers. And it will be stronger, I think."

"Let me see."

Elsa opened up to the Source and carefully weaved the threads of magic together to create a mask. She had done it plenty of times in the last weeks and it wasn't too hard to make it appear above her hand.

"Whoa, it's beautiful!"

At first she had just tried to make it functional, but she often ended up trying to embellish it with delicate lines and different shades of ice. Once she was satisfied with the way it looked, she bound the threads and took it in her hand.

"Thanks. It took me quite some time to get there."

"Well, if vigilantism doesn't work out for you, maybe you can open a jewelry shop." Merida said jokingly, and Elsa chuckled.

"I'd quite like that, actually." It felt nice creating beautiful things, and she would love to be able to share them.

"Ok, put it on then!"

Elsa complied, and Merida whistled. "Damn, girl. You look good."

The blonde was thankful for the mask because it hid her pink cheeks quite well.

"Try unbraiding your hair."

"Isn't it dangerous in combat?"

"Honestly Elsa, you will mostly rely on your powers. It's important for you to know some martial arts, but it would take you years to be really proficient in hand-to-hand combat against trained or multiple opponents."

"I guess you're right." She undid her hair and shook it out in one swift motion. Merida was looking at her strangely.

"Something's wrong?"

"Nope, you're just seriously hot."

Now she knew her cheeks were crimson red.

"Seriously, I know you try to hide your beauty to keep people away, but you're goddam gorgeous. People are going to fall in love with you. Hell, if I had time for these sorts of things, I'd try hitting on you myself."

Even if she felt incredibly embarrassed, Elsa had to admit it felt nice to receive such compliments.

"Look at you." the vigilante added, bringing her to a mirror.

If there was one thing Elsa was sure about, it was that she would usually never wear something like that. She had light blue boots that reached the top of her calves, and then her legs were bare up to the short white flowing skirt. She tried not to think about what would happen if there was too much wind, and brought her eyes higher, past the leather belt. The blue top showed her toned stomach ( _She does want me to go as poorly covered as possible!_ ) but covered her chest and had long sleeves. What she liked the most, though, was her mask, glowing in the light with dozens of different shades of blue and white. Her lips were still visible, as well as her eyes, but the upper part of her face was well hidden behind it. Her long blond hair was set loose behind her, and she had to admit she looked great.

"So, aren't you gorgeous?"

"Yeah… I guess I am." She said with a smile.

"This is good for us. Many people might get afraid of your powers at first. You have to appear confident and charismatic. And being beautiful and a bit sexy will help too."

"And you're right, nobody will ever think I'm actually shy little Elsa."

"Yep! Want to add a cape to that? It would be bad-ass."

"Hum… it wouldn't be very practical, though."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You need this, though." She said as she handed her a small square device the color of her skin.

"What is it?"

"Ever wondered how I changed my voice? Just stick it against your throat, and voila!"

"How does it work?" she asked, curious.

"Do I look like a tech geek?"

"Huh… yeah, well, as long as it works..." Elsa shrugged and put it on before trying it.

"How do I sound?"

"Different. That's what matters. At first I just tried speaking in a lower voice, but it really hurts your throat in the long run."

Elsa chuckled at the vigilante's tip and put the device back in her hand.

"Good. What now?"

"Well, I was up all night, so I'm gonna rest and I suggest you take a nap as well. We'll be outside all night. Let's meet again tonight."

"Ok… thanks for the gift."

"You're welcome. Are you sure the mask won't melt?"

"Yes, I told you, it's much stronger than real ice."

"Ok then. I'm gonna hit the bed. See you tonight and don't freak out too much."

Elsa nodded and left, stopping in front of the mirror for a minute first. _I do like bad-ass. Maybe the cape wouldn't be such a bad idea after all._

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Anna was exhausted. She had gone all over the city the entire day for little to no result. Everywhere she had been, the place had been swarmed with other journalists. The neighborhood where the video had been taken was closed off by the police, and the hospital had decided to forbid access to anyone from the press. _At least the police are doing something today._

The only information she had managed to gather came from Kris. She had called him to ask him how things were going at the station, and he had told that, surprisingly, the chief of police had ordered them to forget everything else and focus on finding this guy. It seemed everyone was starting to take this thing seriously. Unfortunately, Kris wasn't in the loop and didn't know anything more. He had been assigned to the blockade, and had received no other information but to stay there and keep people out. _Honesty and ethics really don't pay up here._

It was already late when she came back to the newspaper's headquarters, and everyone was gathered around the boss. Surprisingly, Jasmine was standing next to him, smiling brightly.

"Thanks to your new coworker", Jafar was saying, "tomorrow we will be the only newspaper in the city to have a clear picture of our marvelous fire-throwing convict, alongside an interview of a firsthand witness. I want tomorrow's edition to be all about him, so send me all your articles and I'll make sure to publish the best of them."

People nodded and Jafar spoke again. "Now let's congratulate our new full time employee, Jasmine."

Anna clapped alongside the others, but she wasn't really feeling like it. Of course she was happy for her, but she would have loved to be in her place and she couldn't help but feel jealous. _How the hell did she get a photo and an interview?_

"That's enough. You can get back to work now." The boss finally said, and everyone went back to their desks.

Anna sat down and wondered what she could write about. She had no real information about the mysterious prisoner and what had truly happened or why. So she could either write an article full of assumptions and questions or get back to the article she had written this morning about the Red Mane. She took it back and started writing about how the city needed the help of the vigilante in these particular times, casually stating that she had again saved dozens of people in a restaurant the day before. _That's the least I can do_. Then she continued on how she would help them face their new threat. It was only when she finished it that she realized she had started believing the man everyone was looking for truly had supernatural powers. _Well, if that's the case, I do hope the Red Mane has other tricks up her sleeve than her bow._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we still don't know who that guy is! I promise we will learn more in the next one!  
> Also, I may have been heavily influenced by one of Super Girl's costume ^^
> 
> Finally, for those of you who read Only One Year and are interested in reading a bit more about it, I'll publish a Christmas one-shot soon!


	8. First Night Out

"Are you ready?" asked Merida as she put on her mask.

Elsa exhaled strongly. "Yeah. I think I am." _I'm not! I'm freaking out!_

"Well, you better be sure. We can wait for another time if you want. I'm sure I can handle this on my own."

"No, no, no! I've waited for this for so long, I need to do it now." They were both in their costumes, Merida had her bow and Elsa was ready to channel if necessary, and they were going to go outside and finally fight crime together. _This is it. My first night as a vigilante._

"Ok, let's go then."

The Red Mane opened the door and Elsa followed her out. It felt so strange to be outside in this outfit alongside the city's most famous vigilante. She had grown used to the idea of being her sidekick in the last months, but it still felt surreal now that she was outside and on her way to fight crime.

"Let's get on the rooftops, it's easier to move and watch the city."

Elsa watched silently as her friend effortlessly climbed the building, and sighed. _I guess I have to put these parkour lessons to good use_. She followed, nowhere as fast as Merida, but after a long and difficult ascent, she finally joined her on the roof.

"So... how do we catch our guy?" she asked as she watched the city around her. It was quiet and almost beautiful.

"Well... that's the hard part. Especially because he's been discreet since his break out."

"Hmm... are we just going to search at random, hoping he will show up somewhere?"

"Humpf. To be honest, it's the first time I'm searching for someone in particular. Usually I just roam around and help people whenever I can."

With that, Merida started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and Elsa tried hard to keep up.

"So we're going to wait all night for something to happen?"

"Yep! Welcome to the thrilling life of vigilantes! We spend most of our time waiting."

A part of her would actually be glad if her first night out wouldn't involve too much action.

"We can also listen to the police's radio, but most of the time there's nothing useful on it."

"Maybe this time they can help. My sister told me that for once the police are really working on it."

"Ok, we'll see."

They had been roaming around for a few hours and Elsa was starting to feel bored and sleepy when Merida finally saw something.

"Here, look." she whispered to her, and Elsa followed her eyes. At first she didn't see anything, but then she noticed two people wearing black clothes and acting suspicious.

"What are they doing?"

"They're probably going to try and rob that store."

They both got closer and it seemed Merida was right. One of the guys was standing and watching around him while the other one, who was crouching on the floor, was trying to open the iron curtain of the electronics shop with a crowbar.

"Fuck. So what do we do?"

"Well, I think you should try to deal with this alone. It's an easy job, so you should be able to take care of it. I'll be here if you need help."

_Alone? What am I gonna do?_

"Consider this as your final exam! You'd better pass it."

"O... ok."

Elsa went over the few options she had in her mind. She could yell and tell them to go. _Maybe they'll get scared and run? What if they laugh at me or attack me? I could show off with my powers. That would scare them._

"Come on, hurry, they're gonna break something and then the alarm is going to go off. If you don't mind, I'd prefer not to end our first night out together being chased by the police."

"Ok, ok, I'm just thinking about my options on this!"

"Stop thinking and just do something!"

Elsa jumped on a lower roof to get closer and she heard the two burglars curse.

"Someone's there?" one of them asked in a threatening tone, and Elsa breathed in and out calmly before jumping down on the ground. _This is it._

"Yes, and you'd better stop what you're doing." she said, trying to have a confident tone.

The two burglars looked at her, frowning, and Elsa didn't know what to do. _That's when they're supposed to flee, right?_

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I... I'm..." _Fuck. I didn't even think about an alias._ "I'm a friend of the Red Mane." It didn't seem to scare them much.

"Really now? I thought you were some lost hooker." said the man with the crowbar, and the other one laughed loudly.

"We could take care of you right now, but as you can see, we're a bit busy. So just fuck off and you won't get into trouble."

"That... I'm afraid that won't happen." _Ok, time to raise my voice._ "Run away or you'll regret it."

"She's starting to really piss me off." said the guy with the crowbar. "But she's hot. Maybe we should teach her some manners."

_Well, I guess talking won't do the trick. Time to teach these pigs a lesson._ She opened up to the Source and the void helped her get rid of the fear and anxiety she had felt a few seconds earlier. Deciding she had to try defeating them without her powers, she walked towards them in a confident step and got into position.

"Well, you asked for it, darling." said the bigger one.

He ran to her and launched his fist at her face, but Elsa saw it coming and easily dodged it before striking back with a blow to his sides. He turned around and this time the blonde didn't let him strike first. She launched a series of punches at him and she was glad to see Merida's training had been really effective. The thug couldn't keep up and she just hammered him again and again, striking him everywhere. She saw the fear on his face and almost enjoyed it. But then she heard noise behind her and remembered that it wasn't training and that she had two foes.

She side-stepped as the other guy came up from behind her, and turned around to see him holding his crowbar as a weapon. _Better not get hit by that_. She wasn't used to fighting someone with that kind of a weapon, and she spent most of her time dodging his blows. _He will end up tiring himself out soon_. Unfortunately, it seemed the other one had recovered and he launched himself at her. Facing two opponents, one being armed, Elsa started to feel she was in trouble.

"Fuck you bitch! You shouldn't have hit me, I swear you're going to regret that!"

Deciding it was getting too dangerous, Elsa channeled enough energy and weaved a wall of ice between her and her opponents. It wasn't really thick, but it was enough to stop the crowbar, which got stuck in it, and to prevent the unarmed guy from hitting her. They both stopped, shocked at what had just happen.

"What the fuck..."

Elsa didn't waste time and dissipated the wall to channel something else. She weaved an ice staff and it appeared in her hands instantly. Merida had taught her how to use a bo staff before, and she took advantage of the element of surprise to fight back. With a twirl of the staff, she sent the end of it at the side of one of her attackers' head, and it hit him so hard that he immediately collapsed to the ground. The other guy was still in a state of shock, and she almost felt bad for him as she used her weapon to sweep him off the ground. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"You should have left when I told you to."

"Fucking bitch..." the thug muttered, and Elsa brought down her icy staff so that its end struck him in the throat. _That's gotta hurt_.

"At least you'll keep quiet for a while now." she said as she watched him reach for his throat with his hands and suffer in silence.

She made the staff disappear and checked the state of the other one while he kept moaning in pain. _Phew, he's still breathing._ He was most likely going to wake up with a big lump on his head and a heavy headache, but it would teach him a lesson. She waited for two more minutes and then spoke up.

"Ok now get up, grab your friend, and leave. I'd better not catch you here again."

He looked up at her, hate and fear in his eyes, and she decided to add a little ice to prove her point. She weaved a dozen ice shards around her, making a show of making them appear with a gesture of her hand. The man started crawling on his back away from her and his eyes opened wide.

"The fuck..." he muttered with a broken voice.

She threw one of her ice-shards at him and it ripped the side of his cheek, drawing a drop of blood. _Phew it wouldn't have been pretty if he had moved._ She had actually wanted to send it a few centimeters away from his face. _I've got to work on my precision._

"You're not going to make me angry again, right?"

"No, no! I swear!" He coughed and rubbed his hurting throat before continuing. "I won't do it again! Please, let me go!"

"Just get out of my sight and I won't kill you." _Hehe, that's going to scare him good._

"Yes, yes m'am! Th.. thank you!" He turned around in a hurry and left, running and not looking back.

She heard a laugh behind her and turned around. It was Merida. "Well, I've gotta say, you have some good sense of drama!" the redhead said.

Elsa turned around, smiling and proud of herself, and looked at her. "I scared them good, didn't I?" The adrenaline was running through her veins and she felt so good at the moment. _I've never felt that alive before._

"Yeah… maybe a little too much. He abandoned his partner here."

"Fuck… should we call an ambulance?" She had stopped channeling, but she was still feeling all pumped up.

"We're not going to bother them for a petty thief like him. He'll wake up soon. Good job with the staff."

"Thanks! Although the element of surprise almost did the whole job."

"You bet. It shocked them good. Why didn't you use your powers from the start?"

"I don't know… I wanted to test my training. It feels like cheating using my powers. Not that I won't use them if needed."

"Yeah, don't underestimate anyone. A mistake is easily made."

"Sure. Fuck, I'm feeling so… so weird right now! Does it happen to you too? I feel like I could take down an entire army. It's… invigorating."

"It's just the adrenaline. It will wear off soon. And you'll get used to it."

"So, what do we do now?" Elsa wanted to blow off some steam and hit something. Or maybe channel as much as she could and unleash everything. She was sure she could channel much more than usual right now.

"Are you ok?" asked the Red Mane and Elsa could hear worry in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess."

"Just… don't get addicted on that, ok?"

"Yes... yes, you're right." She sat down and tried calming herself, breathing in and out calmly. She closed her eyes and stayed motionless for a minute. When she felt calmer, she stood up and opened her eyes.

"Ok, I'm feeling better." she said to her mentor.

"Good. You had me worried for a moment."

"It's fine, I was just excited."

"Great."

"So… do we continue looking around?"

"I don't know. I think we'd better head back. I'm not sure waiting for him to show up is gonna work. And we already stopped a robbery."

"Ok. To be honest, I'm starting to feel a bit tired."

"Let's go back then."

They were soon back to one of Merida's hideout, and they both took a hot shower. Elsa couldn't believe what she had just done. _I helped the city. Prevented a robbery._ Of course it wasn't as significant as saving someone, but it was a start.

"What are we going to do about the fire guy?" she asked her friend when they were both out of the showers and dressed in civilian clothes. She kind of missed her vigilante suit already.

"I'm going to try and get some info about him. And if he ever shows up again, we'll have to act immediately, even if it's in plain day. Keep your phone and your suit close."

"Ok, I'll be ready."

"And congratulations on your first night out. I'm sure we're going to make a great team."

"Thanks. I'm really glad to be of help."

They split up on that and Elsa got back home, feeling exhausted. Somehow she didn't feel in danger at all in the subway, and it was a first. She even realized she would like to see someone try and ask for trouble. _Don't forget you're not wearing your costume. You can't do anything if you're not hidden._

The problem didn't present itself as no one acted suspiciously in her wagon, and soon, she arrived home. She only took off her glasses and didn't even change before going to bed. She fell asleep immediately.

She was awoken a few hours later by her phone's ring. It was Merida.

"Is he out there?" she asked immediately.

"No. But I found some intel on him."

"Oh. So?"

"His name's John Rolfe. What I've found is kinda strange. Loving husband, father of two, worked in the police. Nothing could indicate why he turned out like that."

"Why was he sent to prison? Let me guess, arson?"

"Nope. Nothing indicates he had powers. But apparently he was corrupted."

"Well, that's not really a shock."

"Yeah… anyway he got caught stealing coke from a crime scene."

"The most surprising element here is that he got arrested for that."

"Maybe he had a few enemies in the police."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, we've got our work cut off for us. He's most likely going to find a way to contact his family. Or maybe take his revenge on the guys who snitched on him."

"That's actually a good idea."

"Thanks. But I'm pretty sure the police thought about that too, and they're not famous for being discreet."

"So… even when they want to help they end up making things worse?" Elsa asked half jokingly.

"Exactly. Well, maybe I'm overestimating them. I'm gonna watch his kids today and see if he tries to contact them."

"Do you want me to help? I could watch his wife's house."

"I wouldn't want you to get caught there. I'll watch it too."

"Huh… how are you going to watch two places at the same time?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

"I hid a camera in front of her house. That way I can keep an eye on it while watching the school."

"That's ingenious."

"What can I say? I'm used to working on my own."

"I can see that. Well, anyway, if you need help don't hesitate to call me. I'll be home and waiting for news."

"Ok. I'll keep you up to date."

"Thanks. See you."

"Bye, Elsa."

Elsa hung up and went to the kitchen to eat something. When it was over she thought about what had happened last night and the new way her life was taking. She only wished she could speak about all of this with her sister. But she knew it was impossible and shrugged.

If there was one thing she could do while waiting for Merida to call back, it was training herself even more. So she opened up to the Source and started channeling, weaving and unleashing power and creating various forms of ice of different sizes around her. _I need to grow stronger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more info about the fire guy! And no, it's not Hans :p as some of you said, it would have been too easy!


	9. John Rolfe

Elsa spent the morning waiting for Merida's call while practicing her powers. She had weaved and bound a tube of ice and had put it on her coffee table between the couch and the television. Lying on the couch, she was trying to make ice shards fly through the tube to improve her precision. _I almost killed him yesterday._ She was going over and over again in her mind about what had happened during the night and she couldn't believe what she had done. _It was awesome! But I should have been a little more careful_. Carried by the thrill of her first action as a vigilante, she may have been a bit too excited.

_Maybe I should suit up in case she calls_. _That way I won't waste time. I could put a raincoat over it on my way to join her._ She hesitated for a while, but finally went to her room to change into her blue and white uniform. She felt comfortable in it and she was going back to the couch when her phone finally rang.

Expecting news from Merida she jumped on it, but she was surprised to see it was actually Anna. _I wish I could tell her! Damn, it's hard hiding that part of my life to her._ She had always told her everything, except for her powers, and it saddened her to think she couldn't let her know about everything that was happening in her life right now.

"Hi Anna!"

"Hey sis." answered the younger sister.

"You're not working?" asked Elsa.

"Not really. Everybody is talking about the convict and trying to learn more about him."

"And you're not?"

"Humpf. I tried, but it's not easy. Do you think the Red Mane is going to catch him?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's on the job right now." answered Elsa with a smile, hoping the vigilante wasn't trying to call her right now. _I should buy another phone. It would be safer._

"That's what I said in my last article!"

"And what do you think about the guy? Do you believe he's got real supernatural powers?" she asked, curious to know her sister's opinion on this.

"Well, it's getting hard to believe otherwise. We've got lots of footage of him using his powers… I'm still hesitant, but I guess it's true."

"But… if there's one guy like that, don't you think there might be others?"

"Damn, I hadn't thought about that. Maybe there are plenty of them hiding in plain sight. Thanks sis, I've got to write about that!"

Elsa decided to fish a bit more information and beat about the bush.

"I don't know how I would feel if I knew people could do things like him."

"Well, if you think about it, he's not much more dangerous than a guy with a gun."

"Maybe. But if there are others… unless they're not bad people..."

"Well, yeah, I don't see why they would necessarily use their powers for bad things. Their powers could benefit the society."

_Would she have accepted me if I had told her about my powers? Would she accept me if I told her right now? It would be so much easier_. Elsa contemplated the idea for a few seconds, dreaming of being able to tell everything to her sister, but she knew she couldn't. Even if Anna accepted it, she couldn't ask her to share this heavy secret too.

"Maybe you're right. I'd like to believe these powers don't make people bad."

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe a whole lot of power gifted people will make reveal themselves in the weeks or months to come. The whole world could change." Anna sounded more excited than afraid, and it reassured Elsa.

"Anyways, thanks for the chat. It gave me food for thought. Have a nice day! And don't forget to eat your veggies." she added with a chuckle and Elsa smiled.

"Yes ma'am. I'll think about it."

"You're eating with us on Sunday?" Anna asked more seriously.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, we love having you over for dinner. See you soon then."

"Sure. Bye Anna."

They hung up and Elsa realized she was still smiling. Having a conversation with her sister always had this effect on her. She went back to her training, and successfully made her ice-shard go through the tube without touching it. _I'm getting better already._

She had switched to another training and was weaving thick ice walls around her when the phone rang again. This time, it was Merida and her heart raced as she picked it up.

"Yes?"

"I've got him on camera. He's at his wife's house."

"Great! I'm coming right over."

"Hurry up, I wouldn't want the police to show up first. Let's meet there as soon as possible."

"I'm already in my suit."

"I knew you'd love it."

Elsa grunted and hung up, before taking her coat. She did love it, but she wasn't going to admit it to her friend.

* * *

Kristoff was sitting in the passenger's seat of the police car, and his partner was driving around the neighborhood. They had been assigned to this post once again, and the tall, strong guy was getting bored already.

"Seriously, why do they still keep us aside?" he asked her.

"I know you're a bit slow, but it's not that hard to understand. They know we're good cops. So we get the lousy jobs these fuckers wouldn't want to do."

"Humpf, I know. But why now? They actually want to find the guy, so we could help!"

"I don't know… there must be some shit we're not supposed to learn."

Kristoff hated it.

"I know, it sucks hard. Well, at least you have an awesome partner. That's something, right?"

Kristoff laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's something." He looked around himself, but nothing was ever happening here. If there was one spot in the city where nothing ever happened, it was in this district. All of the rich people of Arendelle City lived here, and they had tons of private guards to look after them.

"Seriously, if I had to sit in this car all day with some fucking corrupted pig, I'd go crazy."

"Same." They had been partners for two years, and even if it had taken him some time to get used to her, and her colorful language, he was glad to be at her side.

"Do you think they'll find him? Maybe he'll do us a favor and roast some of them. What I wouldn't give to never see Dick's ugly mug again… He tried to flirt with me again this morning. I thought his breath was gonna end me."

Kris laughed and stretched. He was too big for this car. "Speaking of finding him… I have an idea."

"That's bloody rare."

"Thanks. Anyways, I tried getting some info and I learned he was a former cop."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And… he's married. I'm pretty sure they already questioned his wife, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to patrol around his neighborhood instead of here?"

"Are you crazy? What if something happens here?"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean. But what if we do find him roaming around his wife's house? We shoot him dead before he burns us alive?"

"No, we call for backup and end up being the heroes of the day."

"They'll ask us why we were there."

"We'll figure something out. And if we find him, they won't be able to say anything."

"Humpf..." she was hesitating but Kris knew she would accept in the end. She wasn't pleased with their current situation either.

"Come on, Meg, you know it's a good idea."

"Ok, ok. But if we get caught, it was your fucking idea."

"Sure. Here's the address."

She sped up and they were soon out of the higher-up neighborhood.

"How's it going with your fiancee?" Megara asked as she drove.

"Great. I'm sure she'll get the job."

"What about sex?" she asked casually, and Kris choked on it while his face turned red.

"Awww, come on, I've been single for ages now and I don't have time to find a boyfriend. I need to vicariously live through your sex life."

Kris was too embarrassed to answer, especially because it was getting rarer and rarer. He absolutely loved Anna, and he knew she loved him too, but sometimes he wished they could get intimate more often. _Well, I do work a lot… and she's stressed out by her boss and her work. Also, we're getting older. Maybe it's normal._

"Unless you're willing to help me with that?" she asked jokingly, but he was too deep in his thoughts to even hear it.

"Here we are." he said as he caught sight of the house a few minutes later.

"Ok. And what do we do know, big guy?"

* * *

"Finally! I almost went in without you!" said Merida as Elsa caught up with her. She was out of breath and took some time to recover. She had taken the bus, but she had missed the right stop and had to run here.

"Sorry. I missed the bus."

"Do you have your driving license?"

"Yes."

"Remind me to buy you a car then." she answered casually.

"Huh..." _How rich is she?_

"We can't risk wasting time because of a bus."

"Yeah, I guess… I think I can buy one with what you pay me every month."

"Anyways, we've got some trouble."

"Why?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Some damn cops arrived a few minutes earlier. In a police car, no less."

"Damn… what do we do then? Wait for them to leave?"

"Yeah… if he doesn't see them first."

Elsa looked around and easily spotted the police car parked a few meters away from the house, opposite the road.

"How long has he been here?" she asked her partner.

"Twenty minutes. I think the best option is to wait until he leaves or something happens."

"Yep, ok." She noticed Merida was wearing her mask and costume and she decided to weave her own and drop her raincoat. They were hiding on top of the building opposite the house.

They waited for a bit until the cops got out of the car. With a gasp, Elsa easily recognized the strong build of her soon to be brother-in-law.

"Damn!"

"Yep. They don't know what they're getting into. Let's climb down."

"No. I mean, yeah. That's not the problem. I know this cop. He's Anna's boyfriend. We've got to protect him."

Merida quickly stood up and attached her grappling hook to the edge of the roof. Then she rappelled down in a swift motion and Elsa followed her.

She was on the ground when she saw Kris knock on the door. As soon as it happened the door exploded and she watched in horror as the strong man was propelled away at full speed. Wood fragments from the broken door flew around him and he was launched at a tree. A man got out of the door, palms extended ahead of him, and Merida immediately shot an arrow at him but it automatically burned when it reached a few inches of the convict's face. The Red Mane cursed, most likely already preparing another arrow, and fire started appearing out of the extended hands.

Elsa saw she flames being directed at Kris and yelled. At the same time, she started channeling and weaved a wall of ice in front of the injured policeman to protect him. The fire started attacking her ice, but she kept focused on her wall and kept channeling energy to make it endure the flames. She was ready to last as long as possible, no matter how long and tiring it would get. Especially because she couldn't imagine how devastated her sister would be if something happened to her fiance.

But she didn't have to, because the criminal stopped to look at her. His eyes were wide open in fear, which surprised Elsa, and he immediately ran away. Only then did she hear all the noise around her. People were crying inside the house, and a woman she didn't know had run to Kris to check on him. She ran too and realized Merida had already started following John Rolfe. She went to Kris first, but the other cop stopped her.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but go get that fucking bastard. Let me take care of my partner."

Elsa just took enough time to see if Kris was still alive, and then ran after her friend and her foe. She heard Kris' partner call for an ambulance as she ran and she felt reassured. _Fuck. What was he doing here? Fuck fuck fuck._ She caught a glimpse of the enemy ahead of her and sent a huge ice shard at him. He dodged it and it struck and broke the store front of a bakery. _Damn, I can't use my powers like that when there's innocent people around._

Merida was running too, only stopping for a second to fire an arrow from time to time. They were always perfectly aimed, but ended up in ashes as they reached their target. _It's like a shield around him. I wish I could do the same._ People all around her were screaming or too shocked to do anything. Still, she ran, and she was glad for Merida's training because she wouldn't have been able to do a fifth of that a few months back.

Seeing that they were gaining ground on him, John changed his tactics and threw a huge column of fire at a building. Screams soon erupted and Merida stopped in front of it.

"Go get him, I'll take care of the people in here. I can't hurt him anyway." she yelled at her, and Elsa nodded.

"Be careful." she added as she entered the burning building and Elsa continued on her route, doing her best to dodge the people and the cars in her way. The arsonist occasionally turned his head to look at her and throw her some fire arrows with a twirl of his hands, but Elsa easily dodged them or stopped them with her own powers. She had feared he would be much more powerful than her, but it seemed she wasn't that weak and could hold her ground.

She continued closing the gap between them until she thought she was close enough to be able to channel something in front of him. Then, she weaved the threads of energy and weaved a simple layer of ice on the road where he was going to go. As she had thought, he ran on it and immediately slipped, falling onto the ground.

It was enough for her to completely close the gap, but she ended up in front of him without knowing what to do. _I can't just kill him. But how can I neutralize him otherwise?_ Dozens of people were around them, and she even noticed some of them taking photos with their phone. _Go away instead of taking photos, you dimwit!_

Finally, she decided to try negotiating. She was still channeling, and ready to defend herself if need be.

"Give up. I won't kill you. Just surrender." she said in the cold voice she had when she was in the Void.

He looked at her and she saw extreme fear in his eyes.

"You.. you're working for them? Please… please, have mercy… I … I can't go back there." he said, begging her with tears in his eyes, and Elsa just looked at him, puzzled.

"I.. I can't. Please. Let me go. Or kill me. I… I won't go back. Please"

"No. I'm… I'm not going to kill you." she said.

She was too surprised by his words and attitude to react when he took out a gun from his jacket. Then, in a swift motion, he put it to his temple and didn't hesitate one second before pulling the trigger. The detonation stunned her and she watched as the bullet went through one side of his head and left from the other. Blood sprang from the wound and he hit the floor with a thud, a small red pool forming under him.

She was motionless in front of him, horrified, and she didn't how much time she spent there until she felt someone tugging on her arm. "Wake up! Quick! We can't stay here!"

She looked to her left and recognized Merida. "Follow me. We have to get out of here."

In a daze, Elsa followed her friend, not seeing all the people around them. She didn't know how, but they ended up later in one of the vigilante's hideout.

"Are you ok, Elsa? What happened there?"

"I… I don't know. He said he didn't want to go back. And… and then he killed himself."

"Damn… well, at least he didn't kill you. What were you thinking, letting him use a gun? He could have shot you. You should have killed him first. Or at least immobilized him."

"I don't know. If... if you had seen his face... He was so afraid. I'm not sure he was such a bad guy."

"He killed several people while getting out of jail. And he attacked your sister's boyfriend. Could have killed him if you hadn't stopped him."

"Fuck! Kris! I have to know how he is."

"Yes. You should go to the hospital. I'll stay here and make sure we haven't been followed. I think you made quite an impression in front of a lot of people. You'll be on all the front pages tomorrow."

Right now Elsa couldn't care less about that and she quickly changed before going out. She was walking quickly to the hospital when her phone rang.

"Elsa?!" It was Anna, and she sound alarmed. "Kris got hurt! He's at the hospital right now. He was attacked by the fire guy."

"How is he?" asked Elsa. "Is he alive?"

"Yes… yes. But he's in a bad shape." _Thank God he's not dead._

"I'm on my way. Be strong."

"Th... thanks."

Elsa hurried up to go and support her sister. There were plenty of things she would have to wonder about later, but right now all that mattered was to get to the hospital and join Anna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you spent some nice winter holidays! And happy new year to everyone ^^  
> First time I write another POV than Anna or Elsa. Don't worry, it won't become a habit!


	10. Fallout

Elsa arrived at the hospital as quickly as she could and searched for her sister. Anna had a worried look on her face and Elsa hugged her close when she caught up to her.

"I'm glad you arrived so quickly." said the younger girl as Elsa rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"Of course. How is he?" she asked as she started taking her arms off her sister to let her go, but Anna raised hers to keep her here.

"He's badly hurt. They only told me that he had wood shards in his body and some burns. They're operating on him right now. I... I don't know what happened."

Elsa wanted to tell her, but she knew she couldn't. So instead she stayed here and kept her sister in her arms. Anna buried her face against her shoulder and Elsa's heart clenched at seeing her little sister like that. _Thank God we arrived at the right time._

The hug lasted for a while, until Anna finally broke it. Still, she took her sister's hand in hers and they sat on two chairs against the wall, waiting to learn more.

"I can't help but feel guilty." said Anna a few minutes later in a low voice, and Elsa looked at her, puzzled.

"How can you feel guilty? There is absolutely nothing you could have done." _I, on the other hand, could have been quicker._

"No, it's just... you know..." she looked around her before continuing in an even lower voice "I'm not sure about my feelings for him anymore, and now..."

Elsa's tightened her grip on her sister's hand and sighed. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"I know, but... I can't help thinking I should..."

She didn't finish her sentence and Elsa hoped both her and Kristoff would be fine. The woman she had seen earlier with Kris arrived soon, and she walked to them. _Damn, I hope she doesn't recognize me. Fuck! Kris saw me too!_

"Hey Anna." she said as she arrived next to them.

"Megara!" said Anna as she raised her head to look at her. "Tell me what happened!"

"Yes, of course." She took a chair and sat in front of them, and Elsa introduced herself.

"I'm Elsa. Anna's sister."

"Oh, yeah. Kris told me about you. I'm Meg, Kris' partner." She didn't look at her twice and Elsa mentally sighed in relief. _I guess my disguise really works._

"So, we were supposed to patrol as always, but Kris got this idea that we should go and check if the fire guy was at his wife's house. At first we were just supposed to watch the neighborhood and call for backup if we caught sight of him, but Kris insisted on asking his wife some questions first."

Anna was listening carefully and Elsa was interested in knowing how Megara would tell what had happened next.

"He went to the door and then all hell broke loose. The door exploded and Kris was thrown away. Then our guy got out and he was about to finish him with flames when a wall of ice appeared out of nowhere."

"What?" asked Anna, startled. "A wall of ice?"

"Yeah! I know, it sounds crazy. But there was this girl with the Red Mane. Apparently she could do the same things he could, except she wasn't using fire but ice. And it saved Kris."

"A girl with ice powers...? Who was there just in time to protect Kris...?"

"Yeah. Well, you don't have to take my word on it. The guy fled when he saw her and she chased him around in the city until she caught him. There's already plenty of videos of that on the web."

"This... this is amazing. A girl with ice powers just appeared out of nowhere to protect Kris and the city from a man using fire powers? And she was with the Red Mane?" asked Anna.

"Yep. I guess they worked together on that case. And they really arrived at the right time."

"Maybe they were already there, waiting for him." said Elsa.

"Yeah well in that case they should have taken care of him before he tried to kill us."

_Or maybe they'd just arrived and you fucked everything up when you intervened._

"Damn, there's a new vigilante in town? With superpowers, no less? I so need to learn more about that." said Anna as she took out her phone, and Elsa couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Anna took the news that way.

"I wish I could tell her how thankful I am for saving Kris."

"I'm sure she knows it." answered Elsa.

"Yeah... but still. Anyways, let's look at those videos." They spent the next hour watching the videos and speaking about the pictures they saw, and every time they came upon an image that wasn't too blurry, Elsa just prayed for Anna not to recognize her. But it seemed she didn't.

"She's so beautiful!" Anna said after they watched a video in which she was clearly visible, and Elsa blushed a little at the compliment.

"Well, she hides her face with a mask." said Megara.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But still..." Elsa was embarrassed to see that her sister's cheeks were turning red.

"I've got to admit, she's got a better suit than the Red Mane. She's sexy. And she has the kind of confidence that is so hot." added Meg.

"Yeah." Anna replied before clearing her throat. "Anyways, I'm glad she was there. And I hope she'll stay around to help the Red Mane. We need them, especially if guys like this one start showing up."

"I guess. What I don't understand is why he shot himself." The words brought Elsa back to the moment John had killed himself and she shivered. Anna seemed to notice and she gave her a brief but pretty smile.

"Well, I'm not sure we'll ever learn that." answered Anna next.

"Maybe she scared the shit out of him. Threatened to hurt his family or something." _What?! Really? I would never do that!_

"I don't think so." Anna watched the video again and paused right after the moment he had shot. "Look at her eyes. She looks so surprised. I don't think she wanted that. What do you think, Elsa?"

"Yes, you're right. And I don't think a girl who had just saved Kris would suddenly ask a guy to kill himself." The blonde girl said, trying to defend herself without being too passionate about it.

The three girls spent the next hour talking about the new vigilante and watching more and more videos. They watched the news on the hospital television, and they were all talking about her. People gathered around it, and Elsa was relieved to see the vast majority of people were glad she had revealed herself. A journalist went as far as to say she had saved the city from a dangerous arsonist with powers nobody really understood yet, and Elsa couldn't help but beam at the news. _I finally did something to help people. And I did save Kris. Well, I hope I did._

"Damn I should be writing an article on this right now." said Anna, and Meg looked at her reproachfully, but it seemed the red-haired sister didn't notice.

Merida sent her a text to ask her how Kris was doing, to which Elsa replied she didn't know quite yet. They finally got news from the doctor half-an-hour later, and they all sighed in relief when he told them the news.

"His life isn't in danger anymore. We successfully removed all wood fragments from his body, and his burns weren't as bad as we thought in the first place. He's really tired though, and needs to rest."

"Can… can we see him?" asked Anna.

"Yes, but he's still under general anesthetic. He might only wake up in a few hours."

"Ok. I'll wait here then."

"As you wish." said the doctor before leaving.

"Well, it's ok, you can leave now. I'll wait for him to wake up. I'm not stressing out as much now that I know he's safe."

"Yeah, ok. Tell him to get better soon! I need my partner back on his feet as soon as possible." said Meg with a smile and Anna nodded. Then Megara left and Anna turned towards her sister.

"You can leave too. It's ok now."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you alone here." answered Elsa.

Anna just gave her a smile and Elsa wondered once again how a simple smile like this one could make her feel so happy.

They spent the next few hours watching television and commenting on it, and Elsa once caught a nurse staring at her. _Damn, I hope she's not thinking I'm looking a lot like the masked vigilante. But how could she? Even Anna didn't think about that._ But the girl just smiled at her when Elsa stared back, and then left. _I'm getting paranoid._

* * *

 

Anna was glad that Elsa had decided to come back home with her. At first, Anna had wanted to stay the night at the hospital, but Kristoff had insisted it wasn't necessary and that she could leave. He seemed to be really tired, and thus she had decided to listen to him and get back to catch at least a few hours of sleep.

"I'm glad he got out of it ok." said her sister as they reached the door of her flat.

"Yeah. He got me really worried, but it seems he'll be ok." She had feared he would suffer terrible burns, but apparently the mysterious ice woman had protected him well.

She opened the door and locked it behind herself once Elsa was inside as well.

"I'm so thrilled about learning more about that woman working with the Red Mane."

"Yeah… I guess they're going to be at the center of attention soon." Anna couldn't believe how uninterested her sister sounded. It was freaking awesome. Not only was it now certain that some people had powers out there, but they had a superhero watching over them! And from what she had seen from the videos, it was the best hero they could have hoped for. A strong, confident, powerful woman. And hot too. _Really_ hot. Not that it mattered in any way. But still, it was worth noting.

"I hope they're going to publish my article." She had written one while waiting for Kris to wake up and she really hoped it would be selected.

Anna started taking off her clothes as she walked to the bedroom.

"Well, they'd better do it. You're the expert on vigilantes after all." said Elsa with a chuckle.

The redhead sighed in relief as she took off her bra and put on an old T-shirt. Then she unzipped her pencil skirt and let it fall on the ground. Then she grabbed a pair of pajamas and handed it to her sister. She knew Elsa liked to be heavily covered, even if they were just the two of them.

"Yeah, I kept telling them the Red Mane would catch our fire guy. I guess they'll have to listen to me now."

"Maybe you'll be published on the front page." Elsa said as she took the pajamas and left the room to change, which made Anna smile. _She's such a prude._

"No chance. I'd have to get an interview with her to achieve that!" said Anna jokingly. "Damn, what I wouldn't give for that." she added after thinking about it.

Elsa came back a few minutes later in the cotton pajamas Anna had given her. It was a bit short and it showed her ankles, but she didn't have anything longer.

"Who knows? Maybe they'd be willing to give one. It wouldn't hurt them to give their motives instead of waiting for people to interpret their every move."

To be honest, Anna had already thought about that, and she had come to the conclusion that the best option would be to roam around in the wrong neighborhoods waiting for the Red Mane. But she wasn't going to tell that to her sister. _She would worry too much. If I stay in a car, nothing could happen to me. I could ask Kris to come with me too. He's probably going to be signed off for a few days or weeks._

"Well, good night Anna." said Elsa as she left and walked to the living-room.

"Elsa..." said Anna in a reproachful tone, and the older sister looked at her questioningly.

The redhead made a gesture with her head to indicate the bed and Elsa didn't fight it. _Twice in a year, it's almost becoming a habit!_

They got into the bed and Anna shivered and put her cold feet on her sister's legs to warm them up, using her toes to raise the pajama bottoms a little. Kris always complained when she did so, but it seemed her sister wasn't as picky.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked her, and Elsa laughed.

"A little, but if you're cold, you should wear trousers."

"Na, I like feeling the softness of the sheets on my legs. And I'll be warm soon enough." Anna answered as she turned her bedside lamp off.

_It reminds me of when we were kids._

"Remember when we were kids?" asked Elsa, and Anna chuckled. "What?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking about. I would wait for everyone to fall asleep and leave my room in secret to join you during the night."

"Yes. You always said you didn't want to sleep alone."

"Yep. Never liked that. Also, I liked cuddling." To illustrate that, Anna turned on her side and got closer to her sister. She put her head on her shoulder and snuggled against her side. "I guess I still do."

Elsa didn't answer but she knew she would tell her if it bothered her. She was so happy to see that Elsa was starting to open up again to people, and especially to her. She hadn't been so shut off when they were children, and she had missed that Elsa.

She nuzzled against her neck and Elsa laughed again. "See? It's not that unpleasant!"

"It's kinda uncomfortable though. I don't know where to put my arm."

Anna reached for it behind her with her left hand and put it on her waist. "There. I'm gonna fall asleep now."

"Well, good night then."

"Night, sis."

She snuggled against her one more time to find the best possible place and closed her eyes. She felt good. _She smells good. Better than Kris. I shouldn't think that. He's hurt and at the hospital._

She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't despite the comfortable position she was in.

"Sis? Are you sleeping?" she finally whispered, as she didn't know how much time had passed since they had gone to bed.

"No."

"I'm pretty sure I don't love Kris anymore." she said in a sad voice. It wasn't that hard to figure out. She didn't like being alone, and she had always hated it. What if she had only dated him to compensate for her sister drifting away from her? Right now she had to admit it felt way better to be next to her sister than to sleep with him. _You did love him once, though. It wasn't just not to be alone back then. I think, anyway._

"What makes you think that?"

"It's not easy to explain. I just… it's not that I don't like him. I… I tolerate him. He's like a good friend. We can talk, and we spend some good time together. I don't feel alone with him. But… but I'm not sure it's enough." And she wasn't going to talk about it with her sister, but the passion had disappeared too. _Maybe it's supposed to be like that when you grow up._

"Well… I'm afraid I'm not in a good place to give relationship advice. I don't know much about any of that."

Anna sighed and nuzzled against her sister's shoulder again.

"What are you gonna do about that?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know… I still need to think about it. It's not fair to Kris but..." She made a pause before speaking again. "I don't want to be alone." she admitted. She had always feared loneliness, and sometimes she wondered if it was because of their parents' death and the trauma it had caused them.

"You know I'll always be here for you." said Elsa, and Anna's heart filled with joy and warmth.

"Yes, I know. Thanks sis."

Elsa kissed her on her hair and Anna smiled into the darkness of the night.

"You should get some sleep now, it's pretty late."

"Yep." Anna answered with a yawn, and she fell asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Elsa is finally out there as a superhero, Elsanna will finally be able to start!


	11. Meeting

"Everybody loved it!" said Merida enthusiastically as she put another newspaper on the table.

They were in one of her hideouts, and Elsa was sitting at a table, looking at all the newspapers Merida had brought in. They all had a photo of herself in her costume on their front-page. Most of the journals had selected a photo of her standing next to the body of John, and it sickened Elsa a little. The title of one of the articles wasn't helping: "Sought-after criminal stopped and killed by mysterious blonde woman".

"It looks like they still haven't found you a name though."

"Yeah... how did you get yours?"

"Well, there were plenty of nicknames but the Red Mane stuck after some time. You might be called the ice girl, the ice woman, the girl with ice powers for quite some time."

"Hmm... I don't even know what I'd like to be called." She picked up the Arendelle Gazette and went through the pages, trying to find her sister's article, and she found it on the third page. _Nice, she must be thrilled!_

"Not like you would have a say in it anyway. I sure wouldn't be called the Red Mane if I did."

"It's not that bad. I just hope 'Ice Girl' won't stick."

They spent a good hour reading every article and Elsa was glad to see that most were in their favor. Of course, there were concerns about the whole super-power situation, and the chief of police had warned everyone that it was the police's job to deal with criminals, not civilian's.

"And how's your future brother-in-law?" Merida asked when they were done.

"Better than expected. He'll be fine." If she was still concerned with what had happened with John, especially how he died, at least she was glad that she had been able to save Kris.

"Good. Are you ready to get back to work tonight?"

"Sure. Sorry for last night, by the way. I had to be there for my sister." She had spent the night at her flat, and it had been great to spend some time with her alone. _Even if we're too old to cuddle like that. It was really nice though..._

"Of course. We can't always be on the job. And Arendelle City still had good old me looking after her. Even if the journalists totally forgot me!"

"Don't be so dramatic." answered Elsa teasingly. "They mentioned you were helping me." She added with a grin.

"Tsk. Show a bit of magic and everyone gets crazy. Cheater!"

"And Anna mentioned in her article that you rescued people from a burning building while I was chasing our guy. You're still in her good graces."

"Humpf."

"By the way..." said Elsa hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think we should... uh... be more... open with the media?"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we could explain ourselves. Give an interview or something."

"Explain ourselves? I think it's pretty clear what we're doing."

Elsa didn't really know how to convince her. "They do have plenty of questions. And they could misinterpret our actions."

Merida looked at her suspiciously. "Is it because of your sister?"

Elsa cleared he throat. "What? No..."

"So there's no problem if I decide to give an interview to the Arendelle Herald?"

"Well, I mean, we could hit two birds with one stone."

"Elsa..." said the red-haired girl reproachfully, and Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok. It's partly for her. It would be such a boost for her career. And she really deserves it."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Come on, you said it yourself. My powers could frighten people and I have to make sure they trust me. What better way than talking to them? To tell them we're here to help."

Merida groaned doubtfully and Elsa knew she had to keep pushing. "And it's Anna. She's always been a supporter of what you do. She'll make sure to show us in a good light."

Merida stayed silent for a moment, and Elsa really hoped she would agree. "And we need to be popular. The cops are against us, the criminals are against us… we need the media and the people on our side."

"Ok, ok." Merida finally conceded. "But you're the one taking care of this. I don't want to waste my time with it, ok?"

"As you wish, I'll contact her."

"Knock yourself out. In the meantime, we should get back to practice."

* * *

 

Anna was on her way back home from the hospital when her phone rang. She had stayed there the whole day, writing from Kris' room. He was fine, but he spent most of his time sleeping. She had hoped Elsa would tell her she would stay at her flat again tonight, but sadly it seemed that it wouldn't be the case.

She looked at her phone and saw that it was a call from a hidden number. _Humpf. Maybe I shouldn't answer it._ She let it ring, but her curiosity finally won over and she took the call.

"Hi. Mrs. Signy?"

"Yes? Who are you?" Anna asked, a bit surprised. She didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you my name, but I'm the woman everyone has been talking about since yesterday. I stopped John Rolfe."

Anna stopped right in the middle of the street and her heart started racing. _Was it a prank? Could it be true?_

"Wh… where did you get my number? Why are you calling me?"

"I've read your article. And I know you've been writing about the Red Mane before. I like your articles."

Anna couldn't think straight. She liked her articles? And she had taken the time to find her phone number and call her to tell her? _This is so freaking awesome!_

"Th... thank you. And thank you! I mean, for catching him and saving so many people!" _Stop stuttering right now!_

She searched for a bench and sat on it, trying to calm herself.

"No problem. I guess that's what I do now."

"Does… does it mean we'll see you again?" Anna asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I see your journalistic instincts are coming back to you."

"Sorry, but I do hope you'll be back. This city needs you. You and the Red Mane."

"I'm glad you think that. And you don't have to apologize for asking questions. Actually, that's why I'm calling you."

"R… really?"

"Would you mind giving me an interview?"

This time Anna gaped and just couldn't say anything. _Would I mind? Really? Really?! That's… that's just so perfect!_

"Mrs. Signy? Are you still here?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! I'd love to interview you. It would be an honor, actually."

"Well, where and when can we do that then?" she asked, and Anna was still wondering if she was dreaming.

"Whenever you want!"

"Hmm… is tomorrow evening ok?"

"Sure!" She was too excited to think about her agenda right now, but she was certain there was nothing in the world that could prevent her from giving an interview to the woman everyone was talking about.

"I'll text you an address."

"Great! I'll be here." Anna said quickly.

"Can I trust you to keep quiet about this until we do it? And to keep the location a secret?"

"Y.. yes. You can trust me. I wouldn't endanger you or the Red Mane. I respect what you try to do too much."

"Great. Then I trust you. See you tomorrow."

"See… see you." said Anna, still in a daze. She stayed on her bench, looking at her phone and wondering if she hadn't dreamed all of it. Then, she received a text with an address and a time. _Fuck. This is real. I have to tell Elsa!_ She was searching for her in her contact list when she remembered what she had just promised. _Fuck! I can't tell anyone. How am I gonna possibly keep it to myself?_

She quickly went back home and started dancing happily once she was alone in her flat. _I'm gonna get the best interview ever! Jasmine is gonna be so jealous! And Jafar will have no choice but to put it on the front page!_

She spent the rest of the evening trying to prepare for the interview with a list of questions she could ask, and there were so many of them. _I have to thank her for Kris too_. _And I've got to ask her questions about the Red Mane!_

She was going to bed, even if she knew she was too excited to sleep, when her sister called her. _Maybe she'll ask me if I want her to stay with me tonight. It would be nice._

"Hey Anna. I wanted to catch up on news about Kris."

The redhead was a bit disappointed. "Oh, sure. He's tired but fine. The doctors say he's a force of nature and he'll recover pretty quickly."

"Great, that's a relief."

"He has no permanent injuries."

"Good. Otherwise, nothing new?"

Anna physically sealed her lips to keep the secret. _I can't tell her! I promised!_

"Anna?"

But it was too big to keep it a secret.

"Yes, there's something new! It's fucking huge!" she finally erupted, too excited to keep it to herself.

"Whoa."

"Yeah, but I can't tell you. I want to so much, but I promised. But I can tell you it's awesome, and you'll know tomorrow!"

"O… ok then."

"Sorry. I'll tell you as soon as I can!"

"Ok then. Waiting for your call. Have a good night, Anna."

"Thanks, Elsa. You too." _Maybe you could come and sleep here?_

"Bye."

She hung up and sat on her bed. She had thought telling a part of it would help, but she wanted to shout it out even more now. _You can't. Just go to bed and fall asleep, it'll go faster._

* * *

 

The next day, Anna woke up feeling like she lacked a few good hours of sleep. She had fallen asleep quite late, feeling too excited about the interview. She checked in on Kristoff in the morning and then went back home to prepare herself for the interview.

She dressed up and then looked at herself in the mirror. _Why did you dress up so much?_ Then it came back to her. _I have to look professional. And that means looking good._ She was wearing a gray pencil skirt with black stockings, and a light green blouse. Deciding that it may show too much cleavage right now, she fastened another button and walked to the bathroom to put on some make-up.

She carefully chose a lipstick that wasn't too exuberant but still highlighted her lips, and applied it carefully. _Some mascara and a bit of eyeshadow and it will be good._ She usually didn't care that much about makeup, but it was an important day. Once it was done, she checked herself again and decided it was good enough. She undid the button she had just put back on a few minutes earlier, and then grabbed her jacket and put on shoes with decent heels.

She found herself waiting in the outskirts of the town an hour later, waiting for the mysterious woman that had saved Kris. It was getting late already and it was dark. _What if it's a trap? Or if it was a prank?_ She had been so excited about the prospect of meeting her that she hadn't considered it might not be true. She checked her phone again. _I was way too early._

She was starting to feel a bit afraid when someone finally approached her in the dark. _Please, please, be the ice girl._

"Good evening, Mrs. Signy." said a woman in a beautiful voice.

"G… good evening."

She couldn't see much, but it seemed it was the right person, and Anna silently sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry if you had to wait. And yet, I arrived early."

"Yeah… I was afraid there would be traffic or something. I didn't want to be late. And, please, call me Anna."

"As you wish. We have a hideout not so far from here. I believe you would keep it a secret, but my partner isn't so trusting. Would it bother you if I blindfolded you until we got there? It won't be long, I promise."

_A partner? Must be the Red Mane. So it wasn't just a one-time cooperation!_ "Huh… ok, if you must."

The woman came closer and Anna could see the graceful mask hiding the top part of her face. She couldn't see it clearly on the videos and photos, but it was actually quite beautiful. It seemed like it was made of ice, but it was finely crafted and she wondered if it was magically made.

"I'm sorry I have to put you through that." said the masked woman as she took a black blindfold and presented it to her, and Anna was surprised by her empathy and kindness.

"It's… it's ok, I don't mind."

To be honest it was a bit frightening when the blindfold covered her eyes. _I went this far, it's too late to back up now_. She felt a hand resting on the back of her shoulder and it was strangely comforting.

"Ok, follow my lead. I promise it won't be long."

Anna followed the instructions, helped by the hand on her back, and the change of temperature soon made her realize that they weren't outside anymore. Through the blindfold, she saw the light turning on and guessed they had finally arrived. And indeed, she was told it was over a few seconds later.

"Let me take off the blindfold now. Sorry for the inconvenience."

She felt delicate fingers reach for the back of her head and untie the black fabric. It was removed and she opened her eyes to look around her.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the girl in front of her and she gulped. She had deep blue eyes and pink plump lips. Her hair looked incredibly silky and flew around her. It was almost the same color's as Elsa's, but much longer and let loose. She couldn't see most of her face because of the mask, but her chin and the lower part of it all foretold great beauty.

She was wearing her costume and Anna couldn't help but check her out from head to toe. Her light blue top was covering her chest completely as well as her arms, but it revealed a perfectly toned stomach with fair skin. The fabric of her costume was stretched at her chest and Anna realized it wasn't a detail she should be focusing on so much.

And then there were her legs. Long, lovely legs that were perfectly visible thanks to the short skirt the gorgeous girl was wearing. Anna knew quite well she shouldn't do that either, but her eyes were captivated by them and she wished the skirt was even shorter so she could have a better view of her thighs. _The fuck, Anna? Get a grip on yourself._

"Is everything alright…?" asked the woman in a concerned tone, and Anna thought she was going to melt.

"Y.. yeah. It's just… god, you're beautiful."

"Th… thanks" she answered, sounding embarrassed and it was only then that Anna realized what she had just said. _Fuck! What is happening to you? You've got a job to do. You're not here to fawn over a girl, no matter how gorgeous she is!_

"I mean, your costume is really beautiful. And I love your mask. How was it made?" she asked, trying to make a save. _Smooth, Anna, smooth._

"I made it! With my powers." said the stunning blonde happily, and Anna mentally shook her head to clear her mind.

"Well, it's really beautiful."

"Thanks."

An awkward silence followed, and Anna took advantage of this time to try and get a grip on herself.

"Shall we begin?" asked the blonde. "Have a seat." she added, showing her a chair at the desk.

Anna nodded and they sat across from each other at the table. Anna gladly noted that she couldn't see the blonde's legs anymore, and that it would really help.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked, resting her arms on the desk, which directed Anna's eyes to the vigilante's chest and especially on how the fabric was stretched due to … _fuck Anna! Focus on something else! No, not her eyes. Not her lips either, you dumb girl! The mask. Yeah, just focus on the mask._

"Well, I have so many questions for you. Can I record the interview?"

"Yes, of course."

Anna put her phone on the desk and turned the recorder on. _Ok, here we go!_ Focusing on the mask, and with the recorder on, Anna felt like she was finally in the right state of mind to start the interview. And it was the interview that would most definitely define her career, so she was ready to give it her best.


	12. Interview

"Before we start, what should I call you?" Anna asked, and Elsa remembered she still hadn't come up with a good name.

"Huh... I don't know. I didn't think about that, to be honest." she admitted.

Anna chuckled and Elsa realized how surreal it was to be here, in front of her sister, acting as if she was someone else. At first, she had feared that Anna might recognize her, but it seemed she had absolutely no clue about her true identity. All it took was loosening her hair, trading her glasses for contact lenses, and wearing the voice modifier Merida had given her. She had also changed her perfume, just in case.

"So, you don't know what you want to be called?" asked Anna , sounding a bit amused.

"No. I... I guess you'll have to find a name for me." If journalists had to name her, at least she was glad her sister would be the one to do it.

"Hmm... that's a lot of responsibility. I'll do my best." she said with a smile, and Elsa smiled back. Anna didn't act like she usually did, and it was really strange to see this side of her. She was fidgeting a little, and it was as if she had difficulty making eye-contact. _She must be nervous. Or I'm frightening her. Which wouldn't be that strange, considering what I can do._

"Ok, let's see then. First, what are your plans? We know you worked with the Red Mane to catch John Rolfe, but do you plan on working with her again? Will you become a vigilante too?"

"Yes, most definitely." answered Elsa, which seemed to please her sister. "The Red Mane is actually a kind of a mentor to me."

"Really? It didn't seem like that, the way you took care of your last affair."

"Well... last time was a bit special, since our opponent had… powers. But the Red Mane knows much more about vigilantism than I do, and I'm far from being as talented as she is. She taught me a lot of things, though."

"So you're going to be partners?"

"Yes, and I hope I can help her."

"Well, I'd say you've been pretty helpful already."

"Thanks."

"I have to ask about your... powers. We clearly saw you make ice appear out of thin air, and even controlling that ice. And we saw what John Rolfe was capable of too. Is there... is there a trick to it? Most people still have a hard time believing it."

"Well, I'm afraid there's no trick. I really am able to materialize ice and use it as I wish. And it seems I'm not the only one with this kind of power out there."

"How does this work exactly? Can you use them as you wish?" Anna made a pause and then asked what she really wanted to ask. "Could you use them right now?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa smiled when she noticed a spark of excitement lighting up in her sister's eyes, and opened up to the Source. It was becoming easier and easier to open up to it, and she knew she could channel more and more as days passed and her trainings intensified.

She hesitated for a while, not knowing what to make to prove to Anna she really had powers, and then she got the perfect idea.

"You said you liked my mask, right?" she asked her.

"Y... yes. It's... unique."

Elsa channeled a bit of energy and wove a simple spell to create a thick bracelet. It was the same she had done many years ago when she was but a child, and she altered it little to embellish it, creating intricate patterns on it. She tied the threads of energy and the jewel appeared in her hand.

Anna gasped when it appeared and Elsa showed it to her. "See? I do have powers."

"That's... that's amazing." said Anna in an admiring voice.

"Do you want to keep it?"

"R... really?" Anna asked as if she couldn't believe it, and Elsa couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She had wanted to give it to her sister for so long now. _Even if she doesn't know it's from me... well, it is from me. But not the real me._

"Yes. Show me your hand."

Anna complied and extended her arm. Elsa took it with her left hand, and used her right hand to put the bracelet on her sister's wrist. The redhead shivered, and Elsa looked up to watch her. Something seemed off.

"Please, don't be afraid. I know I have weird powers, but I swear I would never hurt you." she said, trying to appease her, while squeezing Anna's delicate fingers with hers.

"N... no, it's..." Anna tried to say, stuttering. "It's... it's really beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The younger girl observed it for a while, and Elsa noticed her sister's cheeks were crimson red.

"Is it too hot here? I'm sure I can lower the heating if you want."

"What? No, it's ok." Then her eyes opened wide. "Won't it melt if it gets too hot?"

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "Unless you use a blowtorch on it or leave it under the summer sun for a whole day, it should be fine."

"Great. Thanks. I'll take care of it."

It seemed Anna was really happy about her present, and it warmed Elsa's heart.

"Shall we get back to the interview?" she asked when she noticed Anna was still contemplating the bracelet on her wrist.

"Yes. Sorry, I'm usually much more professional."

"It's ok. I guess you don't interview a person with supernatural powers every day."

"Indeed. So... have you always had these powers? Or did they appear recently?"

"They appeared when I was a kid." Elsa said, not wanting to be more specific. She was ready to give some information, and she would have told Anna everything if they were just speaking as sisters, but she didn't want to expose her life to everyone in the city.

"And what pushed you to become a hero? Or a vigilante, at the least?"

"The Red Mane convinced me to join her. I had a lot of respect for her and her actions, and when she saved me and saw my powers, she insisted I should use them for the greater good."

"What do you think of Arendelle City?" said Anna, asking question after question.

"I think it could be a great city if we could get rid of all the corruption and criminals. Most people here are innocent men and women who just want to live their life. It isn't fair that a handful of people ruin everything."

"You mentioned corruption. What are your thoughts on the police and our Mayor and his advisers?"

Elsa hadn't thought she would be asked that kind of questions and took some time to think before answering.

"I think there are good men and women in the police force, but their hands are tied because crime has pervaded our administration."

"So you believe our Mayor is corrupt?"

"I honestly wouldn't know. But the fact is, things are not getting any better, and it seems the people in power are either powerless or they don't want to change things. And it is well-known that the police department is full of corrupt officers."

"Do you think you'll be able to change things? With the Red Mane?"

"We certainly hope so. We want people to believe their lives can get better. We've been trying to help, and we're not going to stop there."

"The Red Mane has already saved a lot of people. And you caught a very dangerous escaped convict. On a bigger scale though, do you believe it really has an effect on the city's crime?"

She hadn't expected Anna to doubt their actions and their effectiveness. "We're just getting started."

"Does it mean we can expect you to go after gangs, drug cartels, prostitution rings and corruption in high-places?"

"I understand what you mean. For now, we've only been fighting minor criminals who roam the streets at night in the open. However, we do plan on fighting against the bigger threats."

"Aren't you afraid of them?"

Elsa hadn't really thought about it yet, too excited about her new life and too scared of her real identity being discovered. It could be dangerous indeed if they ever went against bigger criminals than thugs on the streets.

"I believe we're strong enough."

"Of course, which brings me to my next question."

"Yes?" asked Elsa, curious. She hadn't expected Anna to have so many questions.

"Are you going to have a no kill policy? Or do you plan on spilling blood when necessary?"

_How could it be necessary?_ "I absolutely won't kill anyone. I'm not a criminal, they are."

"John Rolfe died, though."

"He killed himself and I couldn't stop him." said Elsa to justify herself.

"The Red Mane already killed before when she felt like she had no choice. And we can imagine the bigger fish will be protected. They might fall between the cracks even if you catch them."

"I... I'm sure we'll find a way. But I can swear I won't kill anyone."

"What about your partner?"

"I... I can't speak for her. But I'll do everything I can to convince her there's no justification for killing someone."

Elsa would have loved to know her sister's thoughts on the subject, but it seemed she was completely in interview mode and Elsa didn't want to disturb her.

"You said John Rolfe killed himself. We have no idea what happened back there, and most people think you coerced him into shooting himself. Would you like to clarify the situation?"

_They really think I would have done that? How can you even force someone to kill himself?_ "He was scared, but not of me."

"How so?" asked Anna, curiosity lighting up in her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's all I know as of right now."

"Are you going to investigate the matter?"

"Yes, I think so." They hadn't spoken about that with Merida yet, but Elsa knew they would have to figure out who "they" were.

"Well, I think I asked you everything I wanted. Thank you so much for answering everything." Anna said, stopping the recording and smiling at her.

"Thanks for coming here. Are you sure you asked everything you wanted to know?"

Anna hesitated for a while, but Elsa knew there still was a burning question.

"How does it feel to live two different lives? Isn't it hard to keep that part of your life a secret?" she finally asked. "I mean, you must have a boyfriend or something?" she added, and Elsa could see she was getting nervous again.

"No, I'm single and in a way I guess it helps a lot."

"Great. I mean, good for you if… huh... if it helps taking care of the city."

Elsa stood up and Anna followed her example.

"Mind if I blindfold you again?"

"Go ahead" said Anna with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Elsa took advantage of this to get a look at her sister. She had never seen her so dressed up and she wondered if this was her usual working outfit. In any case, she was quite pretty with her pencil skirt and light blouse. _She might want to button up a little, though!_ Even if it clearly suited her well, Elsa wouldn't want people to ogle her sister's cleavage.

Anna ended up opening one eye to look at her. "You lost it?" she asked teasingly.

"What?"

"The blindfold!"

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She picked it up and tied it around her sister's eyes. "Is it ok?"

"Yep. Are you used to blindfolding innocent girls you lured into your home?" she asked teasingly, and Elsa choked. _Is... is it me or that was a sex joke?_ She had never heard Anna say things like that, and it was quite shocking. _I guess you don't do that with your sister, though._ She could see Anna's cheeks were red and wondered if she could say something to come back at her. _What? Only cute ones? No, I can't say that to my sister, even if it's a joke. But it would teach her not to try and tease me._ She hesitated for a second, and then decided it was a good way to establish a friendly relationship between her superhero persona and Anna.

"Only cute ones." she answered, and the words were both exhilarating and awfully embarrassing. But a look at her sister's cheeks told her it had the desired effect.

She led her outside and then took off the blindfold. "Here, sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's fine. Thank you for everything. For what you do to the city, for the interview and for the bracelet..."

"You're welcome."

"You have no idea how much this will help my career." Anna said and Elsa smiled. _I think I know quite well, sis._

"Well, it helps us both… How are you getting home?" she asked.

"I'll call a cab."

"Well, call it now. I'll wait for it to arrive."

"That's… that's kind of you but it won't be necessary."

"The streets aren't safe and I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Th… thanks."

She watched as Anna took out her phone to call a taxi, and got an idea.

"You should take my number. If you ever need help, just call me and I'll come to you." She had finally bought a new phone, as Merida had advised her.

It seemed to surprise Anna. "Really?"

"Yes. Here, let me do it." She took her sister's phone and registered her number.

"Thanks."

They waited in silence for the car to arrive, until Anna suddenly cursed.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I totally forgot! Could I take a picture of you for the article?"

"Hmm… is it really necessary?"

"Well… we could use one of the photos we have from the incident, but this will prove I really met you." argued Anna, and Elsa guessed it was indeed necessary.

She stood against a nearby wall, making sure there were no distinctive elements that could betray their location, and tried to take a pose.

"Good?"

"Hmm…"

"What?" It seemed Anna didn't dare ask what she wanted.

"Could you maybe show your powers?"

Elsa channeled some energy and wove an ice shard in her palm. "Good?"

"Perfect!" She took the photo and then showed her. "You look great! Thanks."

Elsa saw a taxi driving up to them in the distance and realized it would be better if she wasn't seen.

"Well, it seems your ride is here. I'm gonna go."

"Ok! Thanks again. And... uh… maybe I'll see you again…?"

"Of course. See you soon, Anna."

The red-haired smiled at her and Elsa quickly left, hiding in the shadows to watch her enter the cab and leave.

Satisfied with the way it all went, she walked back to the hideout to find Merida in her costume waiting for her.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Great! She didn't recognize me at all, and she was quite happy to do the interview. I'm sure the article will be great."

"Good. I hope it will have a positive effect on the way people see us."

"I'm sure it will. So… are we heading out?"

"Yep! It's time we got back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter a bit earlier than usual! There will be more action in the next one ^^


	13. New Enemies

Elsa tried not to yawn as she sat on a roof, listening to the police radio. They hadn't found anything yet, and she was starting to feel tired. She had been up for twenty hours now, and could only think about going to bed and resting for a while.

"What exactly did John Rolfe say when you confronted him?" asked Merida out of the blue.

Elsa tried to remember as best as she could. "He thought I was working with 'them', whoever they are. He seemed really scared, and he said he didn't want to go back."

"Hmm..."

The words had haunted Elsa these last few days, and she had come to an unpleasant conclusion. "I think they discovered he had powers and were doing tests on him to learn more."

"It's a possibility..." Merida said. "In that case, we'd better be careful. They now know you have powers too."

"Yeah..." Suddenly the whole idea of being a hero wasn't so exciting. She definitely didn't want to end up who knows where to be interrogated and studied. Especially seeing as how John had preferred killing himself over going back there. "Shouldn't we look into it?"

"Yes, I think we should. They're hiding something."

"Any idea on where we could start?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna investigate on the prison he was in."

"I should come with you."

Merida sighed. "I know that you want to help, and you've showed that you are quite capable at handling yourself, but... I still think you need more practice. You've only been out twice."

"I know... but you can't do it alone, it's too dangerous. And I've got my powers. They're getting stronger and stronger."

"I'll get the info on my own, and then if I decide we should go and take a look ourselves, you'll come with me, ok? In the meantime, you'll have plenty of occasions to test your skills in real situations."

"Ok." Elsa could understand that Merida still had doubts about her, but all she wanted was to be able to prove herself.

They kept waiting until they finally got a clue about something going on.

"Multiple gunshots heard at the Nova Hotel. I repeat, multiple gunshots at the Nova Hotel in South Borman Trail." said a voice on the radio.

"Let's go!" Merida said in a hurry, jumping off of the roof they were on while hanging onto the grappling iron she had hooked earlier. Elsa followed, with less grace and swiftness, but she was proud to have landed on her feet a few seconds later.

The Red Mane took the grappling hook back and started her motorbike. Elsa followed and got on it too, a bit afraid, because she had almost never ridden a vehicle like that one.

"Hang tight." warned the vigilante before speeding up, and Elsa screamed as they reached top speed in a just few seconds. She hung closely to her friend and tried not to look at the road. _We should definitely be wearing helmets._ Merida was taking turns way too fast, and Elsa's knees almost touched the ground every time the vehicle leaned to the left or right. They were soon in the city center, and Elsa prayed for Merida not to drive them into a wall or another car.

"There they are!" yelled the red-haired vigilante as they reached their destination, and Elsa almost didn't hear her. She looked into the distance and saw two guys dragging another one into a black car with tinted windows. It clearly looked like the third guy was being dragged there against his will. The car started and sped up, and Merida began chasing after it.

The car was fast, but Merida was faster, and Elsa thought she was going to have a heart-attack as they sped through the streets. It wasn't long before the kidnappers realized they were being followed, and one of them opened a back seat window and leaned outside with an Uzi in his hand.

Elsa was paralyzed as she heard the quick detonations of the gun, but Merida expertly weaved her bike to the side, avoiding the bullets. She didn't know if it was because of the gun shooting at them or the quick maneuver of the vehicle, but Elsa threw up on the road, an awful acid taste lingering in her mouth.

"A little help here?!" Merida yelled, and Elsa tried to regain her bearings.

She tried to open up to the Source quickly before the man with the balaclava could reload and shoot at them again, but between the bike and the dangers around her, it wasn't easy to concentrate right now. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself with a big breath, and she finally felt the pool of energy within her reach.

"Hurry up for fuck sake!" Elsa heard her friend yell, and she opened up her eyes to see the Uzi being fired at them again.

She quickly wove an ice shield with all the energy she could muster and channeled it in front of them, praying for it to be thick and strong enough to stop the bullets. She didn't bind it, fearing they would just crash into it, and kept sustaining it in front of them as they continued speeding up. The bullets hit and Elsa clenched her jaw as she somehow felt them thrust into the thick layer of ice. It wasn't really painful, but it felt like an intrusion into her mind.

It seemed like it lasted an eternity, but all the bullets ended up caught in the ice and Elsa stopped channeling the shield, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Do something! We have to stop them!" said Merida with concern in her voice.

_What the fuck can I do? At this speed, if I hit their tires, they're all gonna die. And there's an innocent man in there._

"Wait till we're in a high street and then block them with a wall!" her friend suggested, and Elsa nodded. "I'm gonna keep us away from their bullets." she added, and the bike slowed down a little to let the car gain some ground.

"I can't weave something too far away, you'll have to get closer."

"Ok. Prepare yourself, and when we hit a main road, I'll get closer. Then, weave a wall as far away as you can to make them stop."

"Sure."

"And congrats on the shield, it saved our asses."

"Thanks." answered Elsa, feeling rather proud of herself.

They followed the car from a distance, and Elsa channeled again, preparing to cast a wall of ice.

"Ready?" asked Merida a few minutes later, as they reached a long, wide street.

"Yep."

"Hang tight." warned Merida, and this time, Elsa didn't let herself get surprised as she hung onto her friend's waist. The vehicle sped up all of a sudden and the blonde realized she would have thrown up again if she had anything left in her stomach.

In mere seconds, they were a few meters behind the car, and Elsa wove a daunting wall of ice blocking the whole avenue in front of them. It was so spread out that it wasn't really thick, and there were good chance the car would just be able to speed through it, but she hoped they wouldn't take the risk of driving at full speed towards a wall.

It seemed to work, as she heard the brakes of the car squeal, and Merida slowed down too. Elsa bound the threads of her spell, hoping she wouldn't feel the impact if there was one, and wishing she was just a bit less nauseous.

Despite the driver trying to stop the car, he didn't have time to avoid the collision. The car hit the wall and the ice cracked a little, but completely stopped the vehicle. Merida drove them near it and hastily got off the motorbike while preparing her bow and arrows. Elsa could hear a few moans coming from inside the wreck, and she hoped nobody was dead. Smoke was escaping from the hood.

The two masked women carefully went around the car, arrow knocked and ice shards ready to fly.

"Put your hands on your heads and get out of the car!" yelled Merida.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with!" said a voice from inside the car, and the door opened.

Elsa was nervous, but she took comfort in seeing that her partner had a steady hand and was ready to shoot if need be. If there was one thing Elsa was confident about, it was Merida's ability with a bow.

The first man to come out was pushed from behind. He didn't have a balaclava on his face, and he looked terrified. Behind him was the guy who had tried to kill them with his gun, and this time his Uzi was pressed against the back of the man they had abducted.

"You wouldn't want this poor man to die, right?" the masked man said.

Nobody else came out of the car, and Elsa hoped the other two were only dazed by the accident.

"You have nowhere to go and the police will be here soon. You'd better let him go. We won't hurt you if you let him live." Merida said in a threatening voice, but it didn't seem to intimidate him. He even started to laugh.

"You have some gall, Red Mane, I'll admit that. And I don't know where you got your magic pet, but she's pretty impressive too. However, we're not some random thugs you're gonna punish and hand over to the police. Just walk away right now and maybe we'll forgive you for destroying our car and wasting our time."

"I'm afraid it won't be happening like that."

"You're fucked then. You don't know what will come for you. Especially if my friends in the car didn't survive the crash. Our whole gang will come after you and you'll beg them to kill you once they have you."

Elsa was starting to wonder if they had made a big mistake.

"Well, at least I won't have to chase them like rats. I'll just wait for them to come to me and shoot them down one by one. It will make my job easier."

_Merida, I really don't think it's time to taunt him._

The guy chuckled and put the barrel of his gun to the head of the man in front of him, who started crying. "So you'll let this one die because you don't want to let me go?"

"Why did you kidnap him?" Merida asked, as she eyed Elsa briefly. _What? What am I supposed to do? I can't do anything!_

She tried to think about the possibilities at hand. She could try freezing the gun, but what if he realized it and shot first? She could try freeing his arm off, but she wasn't sure she could do it from a distance, and there was no way she could get to him without him shooting first. _I could weave a shard behind him and attack him with it, but I would have to kill him to make sure he doesn't hurt his hostage. And I'm not going to kill anyone._

A noise came from the car, and they all took a second to take a look. Except Merida, who took advantage of his one second to draw back her bow and shoot an arrow right through their opponent's skull. _How can she be so reckless?! He could have killed the hostage!_ A man stumbled out of the car, and an arrow impaled his heart as he tried to draw his weapon.

They heard sirens in the distance, and Merida cursed. "We have to go before the cops arrive!"

Elsa made sure to check if the kidnapped man was alive first, and it looked like he was afraid but not hurt.

"Who are you? Why did they kidnap you?" asked Merida, but the man just cried and muttered a few words. Elsa looked behind her and she could see the police cars quickly approaching.

"We need to know, please. Why did they try to kidnap you?" she asked.

"I don't… I don't know… I have nothing to do with them. I came to Arendelle City to… to make a presentation."

"A presentation? On what?" asked Merida.

"Science… science stuff."

Elsa wanted to know more, and so did Merida, but she could see and hear the cars getting closer.

"Come on, we should go." said Merida. "I don't want to go through another car chase."

* * *

 

Anna had spent the night going over her article again and again. She had relistened to the interview at least a dozen times, and she wanted to make it perfect. _There's no way it won't make the front page._ Her left hand once again reached for the bracelet she wore on her right arm and she marveled at the cold touch. When she had given it to her, Anna had thought her heart was going to fail. It was so beautiful, and the way she had squeezed her fingers while telling her that she would never hurt her...

Anna shivered and shook her head. She had to focus. Although it was hard to get the magnificent blonde out of her mind. At first, she had thought she would be distant and maybe a bit arrogant, but it was quite the opposite actually. She was kind, caring, unsure of herself, and so kind-hearted. And her smile... every time her plump lips had moved into a smile, Anna's heart had skipped a beat.

Even if she had tried to deny it at first, she had had enough of them in her teenage years to know what was happening to her. She had a crush. A violent, powerful crush. On a dangerous woman with lethal supernatural powers. _But she's so kind and sweet... and she doesn't want to hurt anyone, especially not me._ Not that it mattered anyway. She wasn't a teenager anymore, and she was engaged. It wasn't the time to gush over a girl, however beautiful she was _._ Anna grabbed her phone to look one more time at the photo she had taken. _Damn, those legs..._

And Anna was sure the vigilante wouldn't be interested anyway. _She did say she was single though..._ She blushed, thinking about what she had said about being blindfolded. _How could I say that? It was so inappropriate... and yet she answered. She called me cute, right? God, it shouldn't affect me that way. This is so stupid._

She was still looking at the picture on her phone when it rang in her hand. It was Elsa. _Finally!_ She had tried calling her all night long to tell her about the interview, but it seemed her sister had turned her phone off for the night.

"Hey Anna, are you ok? I saw that you tried to call me twenty four times." Anna realized that she may have been a bit excessive. And that it could be worrying for her sister to see that at five in the morning.

"Yeah… sorry. I'm ok. More than ok, actually! I'm fucking great!" yelled Anna.

"Oh. What happened?" asked Elsa, yawning.

"I saw the Ice Queen! I gave her an interview! Remember yesterday when I told you I had something great coming up, but I couldn't say anything?"

"The Ice Queen?"

"The woman with the ice powers! I actually chose her name. Suits her well, doesn't it?" Anna asked. It had taken her some time to find a name for her, but it finally clicked when she thought of that one. It may have sounded a bit arrogant, but Anna liked it.

"Hmm… Why Queen?"

"Because she's awesome!"

"I'm not sure I follow your logic..." her sister answered, but Anna couldn't take it anymore. Why wasn't Elsa reacting more at the news?

"Elsa… I had an interview with her, whatever her name! Can't you see how big this is?"

"Yes, yes, sorry. I'm just really tired. It's great indeed." Anna realized right now that Elsa didn't sound fine.

"Are you sick? You didn't answer your phone at eleven. You're not usually asleep so early."

"Just a small cold, don't worry."

"Are you sure? I could come and take care of you. And tell you everything about the interview."

Elsa chuckled on the other end of the line. "No thanks, I think I'd prefer having some sleep and rest."

"Does it mean I can't tell you how it went?" she asked, pouting even though Elsa couldn't see it.

"No, tell me, I'm listening."

"So I went to her hideout. She had to blindfold me and everything! It was amazing, like I was in a spy movie." Anna started. "And she's so sweet! You can't even imagine. And beautiful! I think I've never seen a woman that gorgeous, I swear. And she gave me a gift! A bracelet made of ice. It's gorgeous, and cold, and magic. It's… it's incredible. But don't tell anyone, I'm gonna keep it to myself."

"A bracelet?"

"Yes! And she was so sweet… did I tell you already?"

"Yes, you did."

"She even gave me her number in case I needed help some day! She seemed to genuinely care about me."

"Well, why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know… I mean, I'm just an unknown journalist. She's a hero and she has freaking supernatural powers."

"I'm sure you'll be well-known soon. Are you going to be published on the front page?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"That's great news."

"You bet it is! It will definitely kick-start my career. And since it seems like she likes me, maybe she'll let me give her other interviews. I mean, she'll need a journalist, right?"

"Huh… I guess so."

"Damn, that would be so great! I could be the Ice Queen's spokesperson or something."

"Just… be careful, ok?"

"Yes, of course. Don't worry."

"Well, I'm really exhausted so I'm gonna get back to bed. But I'm truly happy for you. Try to get some sleep, though."

"Yeah, I'll try. Good night Elsa."

"Good night Anna."

Her sister hung up, and Anna wondered if she could even fall asleep. She was way too excited right now. But, she had gone over her article again and again and she was now satisfied with it. And it was pretty late. She decided to give it a try and went to her bedroom. It was a bit weird to be alone in the apartment, but Kristoff was supposed to come back home tomorrow.

_Damn, I forgot to tell him about the interview. He must be sleeping right now, I'll tell him tomorrow._

She undressed quickly, throwing her clothes and her bra on the floor, and didn't bother putting her pajamas on before slipping under the covers. She soon realized she was actually tired, and she fell asleep quickly enough, dreaming about a gorgeous blonde hero with tantalizing legs.


	14. Fame

Anna groaned when her alarm clock rang. She had only slept for three hours and right now she regretted staying up that long to work on her article. _Maybe I could sleep one more hour... my article will be published tomorrow, even if I wait for a bit..._ she was going back to sleep when she remembered how her sister had sounded on the phone last night. _I should check up on her... maybe she's sick. She didn't sound like herself, and she said she was tired._

After she finally mustered enough willpower to get up, she grabbed a dressing gown before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. Sipping her coffee while watching TV, Anna realized that she could get used to living without Kris around. _That's an awful thought!_ A bit ashamed of herself, Anna quickly finished her coffee and got dressed.

She was in front of Elsa's apartment door soon after, and knocked on the door multiple times. _She can't still be in bed!_ The door finally opened after a few minutes and her sister appeared behind it, looking exhausted.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to check up on you. You look terrible!" Her hair wasn't even properly braided like it usually was, she didn't have her glasses on, and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while.

"Well, thanks..."

"No, I mean, it looks like you're sick." Anna said, as she forced herself into the apartment.

"It's ok, I'm just a bit tired."

"You've been sleeping for more than twelve hours straight and you still look exhausted."

"Well, I did call you during the night to answer your messages."

Anna glared at her sister. "Don't blame me for this! I know you're sick."

"Nothing some rest can't heal."

Anna put her hand on her sister's forehead to check if she had a temperature, but it seemed ok. Just to be sure, she kissed her too.

"Well, you're not feverish." she finally said.

"Wow, that's some high-end technology you've got there." said Elsa with a smirk, mocking her sister's technique.

"Tsk. Maybe I should call a doctor then."

"No, stop worrying. I'm gonna be just fine in a few hours. Anyways, shouldn't you be at work? Today's the big day!"

"Don't try to change the subject." Anna replied as she led her sister back to her room. "Get back into bed."

Elsa grumbled something about being in her bed before Anna had arrived, but she did as she was told, and Anna tucked her in.

"There. I'm gonna make you a herbal tea."

"Really, Anna, it's not necessary..."

"Shhh."

The redhead left the room and searched through her sister's cupboards. She was alarmed to see there were almost nothing but ready-made meals in her kitchen. However, she found some thyme in tea bags and put it into boiling water before adding a big scoop of honey.

Then, she brought the beverage back to Elsa and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I guess." the blonde said.

"Drink it, it'll do you some good."

"Yes, doctor." Elsa said as she took a sip and Anna eyed her suspiciously.

"You'd better drink everything." she warned her, and Elsa smiled.

"I will. thanks. But really, don't mind me. You should go and publish your interview."

"Don't worry, they're gonna eat right out of my hand. Call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Yes. See you soon."

Anna kissed her on the forehead and said goodbye before leaving. Elsa was rarely sick and it worried her a little. She wasn't even sure she had ever seen her catch a cold. But Elsa had always been there for her when she had been sick as a child, and the least she could do was return the favor.

The next stop was her job, and she walked to her boss' office with a combination of anxiety and thrill. She was about to knock on his door, but Jafar's secretary stopped her.

"He's busy right now."

"He won't be as soon as he sees this." she said as she showed her the papers she was holding.

The secretary looked at her with a condescending look. "He's already reading a full-time journalist's article." she said, insisting on the "full time" part.

"I'm telling you this is the article of the week! Of the month, maybe."

"Of course, darling. You can leave it on my desk and I'll show it to him when he's got time."

Anna clenched her fists and tried not to let it affect her. Instead, she just opened the door and barged into the office. Jafar was inside with Jasmine, working on an article at his desk, and they both looked at her, surprised, when she came in. It seemed Jasmine was moving up quickly. _At least she stopped flirting with me since she got the job_. To be honest they weren't even speaking much anymore.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Jafar, his piercing eyes boring into her. _He's such an unpleasant man._ "Nobody ever taught you to knock before entering?"

"Your secretary wouldn't let me in, but I know you will want to read this." she stated, handing him her article.

"Interview with the Ice Queen? Who's that?"

"Just read, and you'll know."

He glanced at it, looked her with crooked eyebrows, and then got back to the article, reading the whole thing with attention. She could see an almost scary glow in his eyes as he realized what it was about.

"Is this real?" he finally asked, stroking his goatee.

"Of course. I even have a recording."

"How did you got an interview?"

"She came to me. Said she liked my articles and asked me if I could give her an interview." It still felt surreal to her.

"You can leave, Jasmine." he said with a snobbish gesture of his hand, and the woman left, glaring at Anna. _Not my fault._

"This is great. Actually, it's more than great." He said with a huge smile on his face. "This… this will sell like hotcakes!"

Anna didn't really know what to say as her boss' roaring laughter erupted in the office.

"We just have to change a few things" he said once he had calmed down.

"No." answered Anna with all the confidence she could muster. She had been prepared to this, and knew exactly what to tell him.

"Excuse me?" he asked, raising one of his long eyebrows.

"This is my interview. And I'm doing whatever I want with it. If you don't like it the way it is, I'm sure I can find someone who does."

He eyed her with his inquisitive glare, but she didn't give in and added: "I'm not even a full-time employee here. I had the decency to come here first because you gave me a chance when I was looking for a job. But, I'm sure any newspaper would kill to get this."

"Will you give her other interviews in the future?"

"I… huh… I guess it could happen. She did tell me how to contact her."

He stayed silent for a while, and Anna waited patiently. To be honest, she didn't really want to go to another newspaper, but her threat wasn't idle either. She had to make the most of this golden opportunity.

"Well then, welcome aboard. You've always had quite an interesting point of view on these vigilantes, and I'm sure we're going to hear about them for some time. You could become our… heroes correspondent. And this interview will definitely be on the front page."

"Thanks, I'll do my best." _He's not that terrible once you know how to deal with him._

* * *

 

"You WHAT?" asked Kris when Anna told him the news.

"I gave the Ice Queen an interview!" said Anna again with pride and excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you were a potato who was sleeping almost all day long? I didn't want to bother you with that." Anna said, trying to ease things up with a joke and to hide the fact that she hadn't thought about telling him at first.

"That's… that's crazy. And you went there alone? You could have walked into… into who knows what!"

"Yeah but I didn't. Instead I met her and got the best interview ever. I got a job, and I'm being published on the front page."

Kris sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe you did that without telling me."

"Everything went great, so there's no need to make a scene."

"Still..."

"Couldn't you just be happy for me? I've been waiting for this for so long." She could understand that he was worried, but still, it was the best thing that had happened to her in quite some time.

"I know… I'm sorry. It's just… she's dangerous. She's got those weird powers."

"Yeah, and she used them to save you. You wouldn't be here without her."

"You're right… except I'm _here_ because of someone _like_ her."

"So you put her in the same bag as him because they both have supernatural powers? While all she's ever done is protect people and save lives? Yours included?"

"I… I don't know what to think about it."

"I thanked her for you. At least _I'm_ not ungrateful." She couldn't help but play with her ice bracelet while thinking about the blonde vigilante, and Kris noticed. The cold material was soothing to the touch.

"What's that?" he asked, frowning.

"She made it in front of me and then gave it to me. And no "she started before he could complain, "it's not dangerous, nor weird. It was very kind of her, and she's actually a very sweet person."

"If you say so..." he replied doubtfully.

Anna sighed. "Do you want to keep arguing, or can we go home?"

"You're right, let's go. I've been staying in this hospital for way too long." He paused for a while, and she could see that he was already regretting their little fight. "And I'm sorry. I know how much this means to you. And she did save me, so I guess she can't be that bad."

Anna gave him a small smile and kissed him briefly to tell him it was alright. They left the hospital and took a cab, but Anna gave her sister's address.

"We're going to Elsa's?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be glad to know that you're back on your feet. And, I have to check up on her. She was sick this morning."

* * *

 

Two weeks passed, and Elsa found herself growing more powerful and confident. She was now getting used to their nocturnal excursions and several men and women had ended up being trapped in her ice shackles, ready to get arrested by the police. Her interview had worked as she had planned, and she knew that most people were now rooting for them and their quest for justice. She was as famous as the Red Mane now, maybe even more so, and most thugs just fled or begged for mercy when they saw them.

She had saved a teenager from being assaulted last night, and seeing her cry in relief and thank her had been both uplifting and heart-wrenching. People deserved much better than what this city offered right now, and Elsa was set on making things right.

She was currently roaming the streets with Merida, and they stopped when they saw a group of young people in the street. It seemed like they were a little drunk, and their merry and careless attitude was almost refreshing to witness. They got closer and Elsa realized they were in their twenties. _Most likely students._ Judging by their clothes, they were most likely partying.

"Hey, it's the Ice Queen!" yelled one of the girls, and they all turned towards her.

"Whoaa!" said a guy, visibly impressed.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Merida asked with irritation. It wasn't that late, but they should know better.

"We're celebrating my birthday!" said a pretty girl with blond hair in a tipsy voice as they all got closer.

"We went bar hopping and then wanted to go clubbing, but they didn't let us in." added another one.

"Well, you'd better go home now." said Elsa.

"Naaaa, it's ok! We know you're here to keep the streets safe. Right?"

"That's… huh… yeah, I guess. But we can't be everywhere."

"You should come with us, I'm sure they'll let us in if we've got Arendelle's heroes with us!" said a bearded guy with a confident voice, as if he had the best idea ever and really believed Elsa would agree.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm afraid that's not happening."

"Yeah, she's got better things to do!" said another one. "Saving people, fighting crime, punishing the wicked!"

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the group of students. It was so refreshing to have this kind of an encounter at night.

"Well, party is over now, go home." said Merida who didn't seem to have the same point of view.

The students groaned and Merida shrugged. "Let's go. We're wasting our time here."

"Yeah… you should at least go back into a bar. It will be a bit safer than out there in the streets."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elsa chuckled and she was ready to follow Merida and leave when one of them called her back.

"Hey! Ice Queen! Can we take a selfie? Our friends will go mad!"

"I… huh..."

"Please, for my birthday!" said the girl, and Elsa thought it wouldn't hurt. After all, there were already plenty of pictures of her in the newspapers.

So, she went back to them and the group cheered. Elsa eyed Merida quickly to silently ask her to join, but the redhead shook her head and waited, watching them from afar.

She was soon surrounded by the young group, and it felt strange to be at the center of attention like this. The birthday girl even put her right arm around her shoulders as she took the photo with her left hand, and it felt so weird to have a physical contact like this with a stranger. Especially because the girl was really cute, and she could feel firm breasts trapped in a tight dress being pressed against her arm.

"Thanks!" she said when the photo was taken, and she gave her a wide smile. "People won't believe this!"

"It's... huh… no problem." Elsa felt embarrassed now, and it was getting ridiculous.

"Well, let's not be selfish and take anymore of her time." said a guy who seemed to the oldest of the group. "Let's finish the party at my place."

The group started to leave, but the girl stayed just for a minute to write something on a paper.

"If.. uh..." she was blushing now. "If you ever want to take on that idea of going out with us… or just me… call me, ok?" she said, giving her the paper and leaving quickly to catch up with her friends.

Elsa stood there, stunned, looking at the number on the paper. _Well, that's weird_.

Merida came closer and started laughing heartily. "Damn, you even have groupies now! I'm gonna be jealous!"

Elsa blushed in embarrassment, but she was glad to see Merida loosen up a little.

"Are you gonna call her back?"

"What? Of course not!" blurted Elsa.

"Well, your loss. She was hot."

"Let's get back to business!" said Elsa quickly to change the subject.

"Sure, I don't know what to think about these guys. Going out like this here."

"Well… isn't it what we want? Making people feel safe, allowing them to enjoy life and everything?"

"Yeah…. I guess."

The rest of the night was uneventful, and they returned to their hideout as the sun rose. Elsa threw the number in a bin and changed. When she was ready to leave, Merida came over to her.

"I investigated the prison John was kept in."

"Oh? What did you find?"

"Almost nothing. Which is intriguing. I only know that it's directed by a private company, but I couldn't find anything on it."

"Well… that's weird, right?"

"Yep. We should go and infiltrate it. That's the only way we can learn more."

_Finally, some real work!_ "Tomorrow?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, I think you're more than ready. Rest well today, because tomorrow is going to be our first real mission."


	15. Intrusion

Anna couldn't believe that all it took for her was a single phone call to get another interview with the Ice Queen. Jafar had been pestering her about asking her for a new one for days, but the redhead had feared that the superhero wouldn't agree. _After all,_ _she's kind of busy_. But, she had finally gathered the courage to call and ask her, and the hero had accepted without hesitation.

They had agreed to meet at the same place, late in the afternoon this time, and Anna made sure not to arrive too early. Kristoff had wanted to come with her, to say thanks in person for saving him, but Anna had refused because she didn't want to overstep on the Ice Queen's sympathy and trust.

She came out of the cab, and looked around her. Even in broad daylight, the area was completely deserted. She didn't have to wait long before seeing the gorgeous woman that had occupied her thoughts for two weeks now appear and walk towards her. She was still wearing her beautiful costume and showing off her delicious legs, and Anna could feel her heart beating faster. _This is ridiculous! It's been two weeks, you have to move on!_ The various photos she had seen and used in her articles these last days hadn't helped.

"Hi Anna!" said the beauty in front of her, sounding as if they had known each other for a long time. It was nice to see how friendly she was with her.

"Greetings, my Queen." answered Anna teasingly, giving her a low bow as she knelt.

It made the blonde chuckle as she helped Anna up with a steady hand. _Her skin is so soft... Anna! Stop right now!_ And yet, she couldn't help but wonder how the Ice Queen's thighs would feel under her fingers.

"How are you?"

"Great, thank you. I hope you weren't too busy."

"I've just finished my nap. Let's go."

"No blindfold this time?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"Can I trust you not to divulge the location of the hideout?"

"Of course."

"Well then, no need for a blindfold."

They walked to the same place they had gone for the first interview, and Anna realized it was actually really close to the place where she had been waiting. The hero walked in front of her, and Anna couldn't help but stare. _That's rude. And inappropriate. I should most definitely stop._

They sat at the same table and Anna put her phone on it to record the interview.

"So, what did you want to ask?"

"Well, people want to know plenty of things. I tried making a list and categorizing them."

"Ok, I'm listening." the hero said with a wonderful smile, and Anna's heart melted. _I seriously have to to do something about this. It's getting crazy._

Anna started with a series of questions about her powers, and the hero answered some of them. Anna could see that she didn't want to reveal too much, and even if it was her job to ask and learn more, she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or ask her things she wasn't ready to say. _This stupid crush even affects my job!_

Then came the questions about her work with the Red Mane and their relationship. Most people had been surprised to learn that the Red Mane was more or less the Ice Queen's boss instead of the other way around, and Anna could understand why. The blonde was more charismatic, more popular, and well… she had powers. The Red Mane's ability with a bow was remarkable, but it was nothing compared to the things the Ice Queen could do.

"Is that all?" she asked after the series of questions, and Anna realized that she had spaced out again, captivated by the blonde's smile and voice.

"I do have a few other questions I collected, but they're more about… personal matters."

"Huh? How so? You know I can't say anything about my true identity."

"Yes, of course. It's...uh… just things people are curious about." They were questions you would find in a celebrity magazine, but Jafar had insisted these were the things people would want to know.

"People are wondering, are you single?" she finally asked, blushing a little, since she kind of was interested in the answer herself too.

"What? I don't see how this information would be useful."

"I know. It's just that you've been playing on your..." Anna carefully chose her next words "advantageous physique, so people were bound to wonder about this. You know, just like with celebrities."

"Advantageous physique?" said the hero with amusement in her voice.

"Yeah… I mean, obviously." Anna was having a hard time finding her words. "And your costume..."

"Yeah?"

"Anyways! Are you single?" _Or is there a very lucky person out there?_

"Yes, I am." _Yes! Not that it matters._

"Is it because of the double life you have? Would it be too hard to deal with a relationship while doing everything you can to protect the city?"

"It wouldn't be easy for sure. I don't really have time for anything besides my vigilante work."

"So you're not in a relationship with the Red Mane?"

The vigilante choked on it and Anna felt relieved. She hadn't really believed any of it, but she had seen some weird stories on the Internet.

"Definitely not. She's a good friend though."

"Well, I'm sure it will be a disappointment to a lot of people out there."

"Really? That's weird. I don't see why people would think that."

Anna shrugged. "I don't know either. Last night, a girl took a selfie with you and posted it on social media. Is it a sign you're going to be closer to people than before?"

"What? It's already on the Internet? And you heard about it?"

"Well… it kinda is my job to look for info about you. You didn't know her before?"

"No, I just met her group last night out there in the streets. I told them they should be careful and they asked for a photo."

"I see."

The blonde chuckled before adding. "Off the record, she even asked me out. Apparently, the white knight fantasy is still a thing!"

Anna suddenly felt a knot in her stomach, and an unpleasant feeling rushed throughout her body. _Right. Now I'm getting jealous._ It didn't last long because she knew how ridiculous it was, but she couldn't help feeling sad at the news. She was the person who was the closest to the Ice Queen, besides the Red Mane, and she liked it that way. It made her feel a bit special. Of course, the real woman behind the mask surely had close friends and family, but she liked the idea of being the only one in the world to be able to meet and speak with the woman's superhero persona.

"Are you going to accept?" she asked nonetheless, fearing the answer.

"Of course not."

That's when Anna realized that she hadn't even thought that the Ice Queen might not be interested in girls, like… a vast majority of women.

"Not that she wasn't cute. But, as I said, I don't think I have time for that. And, she was a bit young for me."

"Does that mean you're not straight?"

"Well… uh… I guess you could say that." the blonde answered, and Anna could see that she was embarrassed.

"I'm not either, don't worry. Can I write about it? It would have a huge impact on the queer community." She still remembered how complicated it had been for her during her teenage years, and she knew any representation in celebrities made a difference.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather not..."

"Ok." She wasn't going to out someone to sell a few more newspapers. The interview didn't last much longer, and the Ice Queen took her back outside to wait for her cab.

"Thank you again for the interview." Anna said, hoping there would be more to come.

"Well, thank you too. I wouldn't do it with anyone else."

Anna's heart warmed up at the words and she felt like her teenage self when she had been crushing hard on Kristoff. "How so?" she asked.

"I trust you. I know you'll be honest and you won't try to twist my words, or lure me into saying things I don't want to say."

The redhead made a pout. "So basically, you're saying I'm a bad journalist?"

The vigilante laughed again, which didn't help Anna's pounding heart. "Sorry if it sounded like that. I think you're great at your job. And a great person too. I'm glad I contacted you."

Was it just a kind compliment, or a tiny bit of flirting? _She did tell me I was cute last time. And now I know for sure that's she's into girls._ She realized shamefully how the prospect of the Ice Queen being flirty pleased her, and she knew that she had to stop her thoughts. _This is awful, I have to stay true to Kris._ She was almost glad to see her cab arriving and the vigilante taking her leave. And yet, it was hard not to stare at her as she left.

* * *

"You're looking suspiciously happy. Don't forget, we have an important mission tonight." said Merida as she arrived at the hideout.

Elsa had just gotten back from escorting her sister out a few minutes ago, and she stood up. "Yep. I'm ready."

"Great. I got you something." said the redhead as she threw a cloth bag at her. Elsa grabbed it and looked inside, curious.

"What is it?"

"A new costume. You can't infiltrate a building wearing bright colors and flashing your panties at everyone."

"What?" Elsa blurted out, blushing furiously. "You're the one who told me the skirt was long enough!" Besides, she specifically wore black boy-shorts under her costume to be sure.

Merida laughed. "With that, there's less chance of us getting caught. Let's change and I'll tell you the plan."

The two girls left to change, and Elsa put the tight black pants on. It looked a lot like what the Red Mane usually wore. Then she squeezed herself into the black top. _One size bigger would have been nice_. It wasn't as comfortable as her costume, but at least she wouldn't be seen in the dark. They spent the rest of the evening looking over plans of the prison Merida had gotten, who knows where, and left in the dead of night.

They took Merida's bike and parked close to the prison. The building had been built outside of town, most likely to hide it from the eyes of the public, and they had no trouble hiding the vehicle behind the vegetation.

"You should figure a way to use you powers as a transportation device." said Merida as they took off their helmets.

"I actually thought about that."

"Like a flying surfboard. That would be bad-ass."

"Yeah..." to be honest, Elsa had thought about that very same thing. But it definitely wouldn't be safe.

"The easiest way would be to make a sort of ice cage and move it around."

"A cage? Wow. That's the opposite of bad-ass. You can't do that."

Elsa chuckled. "Maybe something like a magic carpet?"

"With ice? Hum… wouldn't be as classy as a surfboard, but if it's either that or a cage... also, you could take passengers."

"I'm not even sure I could move an ice carpet with me on top of it, so let's not include passengers into the deal. And I have no idea what speed I could move it at."

"Well, you'll have to try. For now, let's find out what this building is hiding."

"What's in the bag?" Elsa asked as she saw Merida take a black shoulder bag from under the seat of the motorbike.

"Tools which we're going to need."

The two girls got closer to the prison and Merida took binoculars out of her bag to observe the area. They also scouted around the building to find the best place to enter. There were plenty of searchlights and guard patrols to prevent people like them from taking advantage of the night.

"It's well guarded..." Elsa said, surprised.

"Yeah. Another sign that they're hiding something."

The guards had automatic weapons on them, and looked more like mercenaries than prison guards.

"Our best shot is to cut through the fence near the courtyard." Merida finally concluded, and Elsa agreed.

"But there's a patrol, and a guy can see us from the watchtower."

"We'll have to take care of the patrol, and hide the bodies quickly enough so that the spotlight won't reveal them."

"Take care of the patrol? These guys are wardens, remember? We shouldn't hurt them."

Merida sighed. "They look more like ruthless mercenaries to me."

"We don't know that."

"Do you have a magic trick to take them out without killing them?"

"Not really… you should make some stun arrows."

"Stun arrows?" asked the redhead, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I' don't know. With electricity or something. I'm sure it exists. Like a taser but with a bow. Or maybe a sedative."

"Humpf, I'll make some research. But I haven't got any right now anyways. So?"

"I guess I could try smashing their heads with a big chunk of ice."

Merida snorted. "Wow, that's very civilized of you. Maybe I could grab some stones too. Or a wooden club."

"I don't have any other ideas, and I think it would work."

"What if it doesn't?"

"We run?"

"I'll have my bow ready just in case..."

"Ok."

"And how are we going to move and hide them?" asked Merida.

"I'll take care of that."

"How?"

"I often do it with my TV remote."

"Wha…?"

Elsa blushed in embarrassment. "I'll just weave some ice around their arms and move it."

"Do you also use your powers to turn off the light from your bed?" Merida asked, jokingly, but Elsa didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you do?"

"Shh, let's focus now." Elsa replied.

They spent some time preparing and waiting for the right occasion, and then Elsa opened up to the Source. It felt natural now, and it was as easy as opening her eyes.

The two guards had stopped walking, the watchman on the watchtower had turned away, and the spotlight had just passed.

"Now or never." Merida whispered, and Elsa wove two chunks of ice above the guards and silently bludgeoned the two guards with them. They immediately fell to the ground, and Elsa hoped that she hadn't struck too hard. The spotlight was coming back to them, and she quickly wove ice around their arms. She then moved it, dragging the corpses behind a bush. She hadn't expected them to be so heavy though, and it turned out to be much more difficult than grabbing the TV remote or a bag of snacks.

She was exhausted by the time the bodies were hidden, but it seemed like the operation had worked.

"Well," Merida said "I guess I could retire now and let you do all the work. That was almost scary."

"What now?"

"Let's wait for the right time and cut through the fence."

They got closer and waited for the watchman to turn around. Then, they ran to the fence, and Merida used a pair of clippers to cut an opening.

Then, they went to check on the two guys Elsa had hit, and she was relieved to see that they were still alive. Merida searched through their clothes and found a bunch of keys.

"Ok. Now, let's infiltrate the buildings." the Red Mane whispered, and Elsa made sure to obediently follow her friend. It appeared that Merida was used to sneaking around, and they successfully avoided the remaining patrols while hiding from the spotlights and the watchmen.

They were soon inside the building, thanks to the keys they had retrieved. "I think we'll find the cells if we go there." Merida whispered as she pointed at a door. The only thing they had successfully managed to identify on the plans were the cell blocks. "So, let's explore elsewhere."

They didn't find any patrols inside, but Merida stopped all of a sudden after a few steps. "Fuck. There's cameras."

"Can you deactivate them?"

"I think an arrow would do just fine, but they will know something is off."

"Isn't there a way to bypass them? You know, like in movies? Make a loop or something?"

"Huh… I have no idea whether it's possible or not. I'm not a hacker."

"Well, it seems as if we have to bring someone else into the team."

"Yeah, send me his resume if you find one."

"What do we do now?"

"Best way would be to find the place with the guy monitoring the cams."

They took the plan out and tried to identify where it could be. Then, they tried to get there, carefully hiding behind corners and waiting for blind spots when a camera was nearby. They almost reached their goal when another problem presented itself. There was a camera just above the door of what they believed was the security room.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked, hoping her mentor would have an idea.

"I don't know… we either try to run for it and take care of the guard before he sounds the alarm, or deactivate it and hope he checks it himself. Then we take him out."

"Or, we wait for someone else to come. There must be a changeover."

"We can't wait for who knows how long. The two guys you took out might wake up."

"But we can't just run for it. We're screwed if he sounds the alarm. And, there's a high chance we won't have the right key." Elsa argued.

"Well then, we destroy it and hope he'll check what's wrong himself." Merida decided.

"How do we do that?"

"I can shoot it."

"He might see you."

"Can't you try to freeze it off?"

Elsa shrugged. "I guess I could."

"Let's go then."

Elsa wasn't really confident in her friend's plan, but she figured Merida had more experience and started channeling. The camera was soon completely frozen, and the small red light turned off. Merida ran to the door and they both waited, hoping for the door to open.

Minutes passed, and Elsa was starting to despair, imagining all kind of awful scenarios that might happen, when the door opened. As soon as the guard came out, Merida used a bow string to suffocate him. He struggled, but the redhead held on, and he stopped moving after a while. Then, Merida asked her to go over with a wave of her hands, and Elsa hurried over.

"Good. Now let's see what we can find in here." Merida said as she dragged the unconscious body into the security room.

It was a dark room, lit only by a dozen screens. They could see a large part of the prison from here, and Elsa watched the images carefully. It seemed that only a few guards were patrolling inside the building, and the cells were quiet. All the prisoners were sleeping.

"What the fuck is that?" Merida asked, and Elsa looked at the screen her friend was talking about.

It looked like a laboratory, with plenty of vials, flasks and other implements on various tables. But, what was the most shocking were the cages and the dentist chairs with straps. It definitely didn't look safe, and it had absolutely no reason to be in a prison.

"We have to get in there." Merida said, and Elsa nodded. If there was something to find in this building, it was definitely in that room.

They went back to their exploration, and without the fear of getting caught on camera, they found it much quicker. They had to wait for a patrol to pass once, but arrived without further incidences in front of what they believed was the door to the weird laboratory. A simple "Authorized Personnel Only" sign was on the door.

Elsa stood watch while Merida tried all her keys, but without success.

"Apparently the guy we grabbed the keys from didn't have access everywhere."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Let me be useful for once." the Red Mane said as she took out the lock-picking tools from her bag. "It could take some time, though."

Elsa waited patiently, a bit amazed at seeing how Merida had all sorts of skills, and it took the redhead a few minutes to unlock the door.

"There! You can't do that with your magic, huh?"

"Well, I wonder...couldn't I just make a ice key by filling the opening with ice."

Merida glared at her, and Elsa shrugged. "Sorry."

Just as the Red Mane opened the door, an alarm blared out all around them.

"Fuck!" Merida cursed, and Elsa panicked. What were they gonna do now? They were right in the middle of the prison, and everybody knew they were here.

"I'll hold them off. Just go inside and search for documents, clues or anything that could help understand what's happening here." she said as she grabbed her bow and nocked an arrow.

"Let me take care of them." Elsa said. "I'll block the corridor."

Merida looked at her for a second, and then nodded before going into the room. Elsa immediately started channeling, and wove a block of ice large enough to completely fill the hallway in front of her. Thankfully, the walls weren't too high, so she managed to make the ice thick enough. She immediately bound the threads, and wove another wall just behind it.

Guards arrived as she was weaving a third one, and they didn't waste time, firing at will with their automatic rifles. The sound was deafening, and Elsa fought the urge to put her hands on her ears.

"Hurry up!" she yelled at her partner.

"Yeah! This place is fucking morbid!" Merida yelled back.

The bullets were almost ineffective against her ice, sinking into it just for a few centimeters, and Elsa was confident that they wouldn't be able to break her walls. The problem would be getting out of here.

"Is there another door in your room?" she asked, and she saw that the guards had realized that firing their guns wouldn't work. They stopped, and two of them left.

"Nope."

Elsa walked back and entered the room with Merida, closing the door and sealing it with ice.

"We're struck in here." she announced, and the redhead smiled.

"Don't worry, I can get us out. Just take as many documents as you can."

Elsa followed Merida's orders and searched through the documents on the desk. Figuring they didn't have time to read them all, she just grabbed as many she could. Then, she took some time to look around her. The place definitely didn't feel comfy. She could only imagine what had happen on these seats, and she understood why John Rolfe hadn't wanted to come back here.

"Ok. How do we get out now?" she asked.

"We blow that wall up, and run to the exit." simply answered the Red Mane as she took plastic explosive out of her bag.

"That… whoa. You came prepared." She could hear weird noises coming from outside. Something like… a jackhammer?

"Yeah. Just stand on the opposite side of the room."

Elsa did as she was told, and Merida joined her after activating the explosives. They tipped a desk over and hid behind it, protecting their ears with their hands.

A huge explosion happened, and Elsa looked over the desk to see a big hole in the wall. Dust was clouding the air.

"Let's run! They'll figure out what happened soon enough!"

The two girls ran as fast as they could, and they managed to leave the building easily enough. They ended up on the other side of where they had entered though, and were a bit lost.

Merida shot an arrow at a nearby spotlight as they tried to find their way out. The alarm was still sounding around them, and they could hear people yelling and running everywhere.

"We have to go over the outer wall!" said Merida, but there was no way they could climb it. It was completely smooth and it was impossible to tie a grappling hook on it.

Two men came out of a door next to them, and Elsa didn't have time to react before two arrows took them in the heart.

"Figure something out before they corner us!" she yelled, and Elsa tried to think despite the noise of the alarm and her heart pounding in her ears.

Finally, she wove some grips on the wall, and started climbing. It took her some time, and she heard another man die as Merida mercilessly shot her arrows.

"Get over here!" she shouted once she was on the wall, and Merida started walking to the wall while keeping her eyes in front of her.

"Cover me while I climb!"

"Ye… yeah." Elsa thought she could have sealed the doors like she had done right before, but she was totally spent. The mere idea of channeling again and weaving something as big as that was crushing her. She had never felt so tired before. _I shouldn't have woven three walls. One was enough._

A guard appeared at a window, and she saw him reach for his rifle. Merida was still climbing the outer wall, back to him, and she wouldn't even see the shot coming. Drawing in the little energy she had left, Elsa wove something out of instinct, not even knowing what she was doing. She watched in horror as the eyes of the victim turned blue like deep ice and he fell onto the ledge of the window, totally motionless.

And then she fell on her knees, feeling like all energy had left her. She saw Merida come to her, supporting her with an arm.

"Let's go Elsa. Get up. We have to go right now."

"I… I killed him." Elsa said, realizing as she said it, what had just happened. _I could have just jammed his weapon. But I killed him._

"Yes. And you saved my life. Now let me help you get out of here."

Merida fixed her grappling hook on the outer edge of the wall by hammering it into the concrete with a stone, and slipped an arm around her chest as she jumped, getting them both out.

"Hang on, we just have to get to the bike." Merida said, and Elsa could hear concern in her voice. "Don't give up on me, we're almost there."

Elsa did all she could to follow, and she had never had to strain herself so much. When they finally reached the forest, she collapsed onto the ground, numb. Merida stopped to take her into her arms and carry her to the bike, struggling to support the weight of someone taller and bigger than her.

"Just hang onto me. We're almost in the clear."

Elsa was soon seated on the bike in front of her partner, and her eyes closed on their own when she heard the engine starting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time writing the second part of the chapter! I'm not used to writing action.


	16. Guilt

Elsa woke up with a strange feeling of exhaustion. She was strained, both emotionally and physically. And maybe magically too. She looked around her and noticed that she was in a huge and luxurious bedroom. The mattress she was on was at least twice as big as her own, and there were fancy paintings on the walls.

She got out of bed with a grimace and went to the window to get an idea of where she was. Unfortunately, all she could see was a vast garden with flowers and huge trees. It didn't look like Arendelle City at all. She was starting to wonder where she was when the door of the bedroom door opened to reveal someone she didn't recognize at first.

Merida was standing in front of her, and she looked so different from usual that Elsa had to do a double take. Her hair was done in a bun and she was wearing a skirt with a blouse. But the weirdest part was that she had makeup on.

"Glad to see you're awake, Elsa." the redhead said.

"Where am I?" the blonde asked, completely disoriented.

"At my house. I figured it would be better here that at one of our hideouts. You had me worried back there."

Elsa tried to remember what had happened. "Yeah... I think I pushed myself too far."

"Well, now we know that there are limits to your powers. You can't draw too much."

"Yeah..."

"It never happened to you before?"

"No... but to be fair, six months ago I couldn't channel a tenth of what I do now."

"Well, I guess the training isn't over then." Merida answered with a small smile.

"I... I'm still in a daze." She sat back on the bed and tried remembering what they had done last night, and it slowly came back to her. The prison, the walls of ice to keep the guards away, the escape. And then something else came back to her. _I killed a man._

Merida apparently realized that because she sat next to her and put a hand on hers.

"It's ok, Elsa."

"Ok? How can you say it's ok? I killed someone!"

"It's... I know it's hard the first time."

"The first time?" _Please don't make it sound like there will be a second time._

"It's..." She sighed and shrugged. "I'm not sure anything I can say could make you feel better. If it helps, know that I started reading the files we found and this definitely wasn't a normal prison. They were not innocent men doing their jobs, but hardened veterans who knew quite well what they were getting into."

Elsa only half listened to her partner. Whatever she said, it wouldn't change the fact that she had killed someone. Someone who may at one point have chosen this life, but someone who had a family or friends who would never see him again.

"You saved me, Elsa. You had no choice."

"Of course I had a choice." Elsa answered as she took her head into her hands. "I could have sealed the window, frozen his weapon, caught the bullet, protected you with a shield... there were plenty of other things to do."

"You... you didn't have time to think."

"So I should have done something I'm used to, not weave a spell I've never woven before." And the worst part was that it was now printed in her mind. She knew exactly how she had woven the threads of energy to instantly kill the guard, and all she wanted was to get that knowledge out of her brain.

"Just... just know it will get better. And I'm here for you, you're not alone."

Elsa knew Merida was trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working at all. If anything, she absolutely didn't want to become like Merida, mercilessly killing people who she thought deserved to die. Elsa knew it wasn't her call to make, and she didn't want killing people to become something she could shrug off so easily.

"I... I should go back home." she finally stated.

"As you wish. Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

"No, it's... it's not helping."

She could see the hurt in Merida's eyes, but the redhead simply stood up. "I'll call you a cab. Keep me updated and don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Alright... thank you."

Then, the redhead surprised her by hugging her. "I know how it feels, Elsa, I do." She didn't say anything else, and Elsa was glad about that.

She was back home about an hour later, and she immediately collapsed on her bed. She couldn't drive the memory away, and whenever she closed her eyes, she could see the eyes of the man she had murdered turning into an icy blue. It wasn't long before she curled up into a ball and started sobbing, wondering how she could have done that.

All she wanted to do was call and see Anna to get all of it off her chest. She needed to tell her, to be comforted even though she didn't deserve it, to be told it would get better. She needed her little sister with her, and right now, she was ready to tell her everything. But she knew she couldn't.

* * *

Anna was aware she was almost awake, but she wanted to get back to sleep and finish her dream. She was in that particular state, half-asleep, where she knew she was just in her bed with her eyes closed, but what she was thinking about still felt so real.

She had been dreaming about the Ice Queen, and not in a professional way. A part of her was telling her it was incredibly wrong, but it felt so good that she couldn't just open her eyes and let it disappear. Instead, she took things in her hands and directed them with her mind.

She was in a dark street, and the Ice Queen had just saved her. _From a thief? A thug? Who cares..._ The Ice Queen had appeared exactly at the right moment to defeat the boor and save the damsel in distress. Anna smiled in her half-asleep state and hugged her pillow.

The hero was wearing her usual costume. No, the white flowing skirt was even shorter than usual, and revealed the perfect ivory skin of her long, slender legs. Her blue top was stretched at the chest, a bit too tight to hold her firm breasts. Her long platinum hair was flowing in the wind, and she could spot concern in her deep blue eyes.

"Are you ok, Anna?" the Ice Queen asked. She sounded so worried. "I... I'm gonna kill him if he hurt you!"

Anna rushed to the gorgeous woman and hugged her close. "No, I'm fine! You came just in time! I... I'm so happy you arrived." _That may be a bit too cheesy. Na, nevermind. This is my dream!_

"I was so worried, Anna..." The way she spoke her name was making the redhead shiver. Anna hugged her pillow closer, and she could feel the hero's body so close to her. It was way too exciting.

The Ice Queen cupped her face with her hand and they looked at each other in the eyes. They were so captivating.

"You... you're so beautiful, Anna."

"You're absolutely gorgeous,..." _I need to find a name I can use for her. I can't call her Queen all the time._

"Anna... I... I think I love you."

Anna felt all warm and fuzzy in her bed.

"I love you too my Queen."

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, until their faces got closer, and the Ice Queen took a glance at Anna's lips. _We're gonna kiss._ Anna leaned towards her, and their lips met in a tender kiss. Her red lips were soft, and tasted like cherry. It was amazing, but she wanted more, and it wasn't long before their tongues met and started twisting and exploring each other's mouths.

Her heart was racing, and she was getting hornier by the minute. _Let's speed things up_. Her hands went to the Ice Queen's legs, and she slowly trailed her fingers up, barely touching the exquisite skin. She could feel her partner getting more aroused every second, and she slipped her hands under the white skirt as she continued moving up.

"Anna..." the Ice Queen moaned, and Anna silenced her with another passionate kiss.

Her fingers finally reached what she was searching for, and she gently rubbed the hero's undergarments between her legs, getting a delicious moan out of her parted lips. She was wet, and Anna knew the Ice Queen wanted this as much as she did, perhaps, even more.

Then, she hooked her fingers on the hem of the Ice Queen's panties, and slowly lowered them. Once they were at her thighs, she let go of them, and they fell to her ankles. She had been wearing little white panties, and Anna could feel her own underwear becoming as soaked as them.

The Ice Queen was getting short of breath, and Anna looked up at her, asking for permission even though she knew the blonde was dying for it.

"Please... I want you inside me..."

Anna was more than willing to do that, but she began pleasing the Ice Queen by rubbing her crotch through the thin skirt. _I really have a weird obsession with that costume._ The blonde moaned with pleasure, and it was honey to Anna's ears. She could feel the hot and wet folds of her partner behind the cloth, and it was driving her mad.

Soon, it was too torturous and she finally slipped her hand back under the skirt to touch the Ice Queen directly. Fingering her sensually, slowly, she brought her other hand to the blonde's breast and started fondling her, wanting to discover her entire body.

Anna knew that the moans and the wetness around her fingers were actually hers, but she kept her eyes closed and continued pleasuring herself. She could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm, her breathing short and her moans getting louder, and she wanted to picture the Ice Queen as she would come. The climax hit her soon as she imagined looking at her hero's eyes as she fucked her against a wall, her panties on the ground, and its intensity took her by surprise. She arched her back violently as the first wave of pleasure hit her, and let a loud, unstoppable cry leave her mouth. Her legs quivered on their own, and she could feel her inner muscles tightening around her fingers. She couldn't stop rocking her pelvis as she rode out her orgasm, and she ended up panting on her bed, exhausted, but in a blissful state, once it was over.

_God that was great. It's been such a long time since... fuck... is this cheating? I mean, I didn't do anything with her... but I imagined it..._

She opened her eyes and looked around her. The bed was in a mess, and the sheets were wet. Her panties had disappeared somewhere. _Is having a wet dream about someone cheating? Well, it wasn't really a wet dream, I was half-awake... which makes it even worse..._

She felt guilty, but on the other hand it had felt so great, and it still felt so good, that she didn't even regret it. _I'm gonna have such a hard time looking her in the eyes the next time I see her. If I ever see her again._

She was still daydreaming and enjoying her after climax state when her phone rang. _Please, don't be Kristoff_. He was working right now.

She took the phone and saw it was actually the Ice Queen. _Fuck... if she had called ten minutes sooner..._

"Hello!" she said as she answered the call.

"Hi..." the Ice Queen replied in a sad voice, and Anna immediately started worrying.

"What... what's wrong?" she asked, a bit scared.

"I... I killed someone." the hero replied with a sob, and then started crying.

"You... you killed someone? Who? A criminal?"

"I guess... I'm not even sure. I have to tell someone, and you're the only one I can talk to..."

Despite what she had just learned, Anna's heart hurt for the superhero. She sounded so heart-broken and vulnerable. "Where are you? Can we meet up?"

"I'm at home..."

"Can you go back to the usual place? I'll meet you there."

"Y.. yes."

"Ok. Don't do anything stupid and meet me there."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Ok."

"Just... don't freak out, ok? I'll be with you soon."

* * *

Anna didn't know what to think as she arrived at the hideout. The Ice Queen had sworn she wouldn't kill anyone, but she had just broken this promise. And she wasn't even sure if it was a criminal. _What if she killed an innocent?_ That would be bad. Really bad. And yet Anna couldn't believe the hero would be able to do that. She was always so sweet, and she had really sounded devastated on the phone.

She knocked on the door, and it was quickly opened to reveal the Ice Queen with puffy red eyes under her icy mask. She had been crying again, and seeing her in this state, Anna couldn't help but embrace her and hug her tightly. The blonde reacted by bursting out crying, and Anna tried to comfort her the best she could. She also made sure not to focus on the fact their bodies were extremely close to each other, especially considering what she had been doing an hour ago.

When the fit of tears ended, Anna released her and they sat on a couch. "Tell me what happened."

"We decided to explore the prison John Rolfe was kept in... we found some weird things, but the alarm went off and they just rushed at us with assault rifles. We... I used my powers a lot and I was exhausted, but we were going to escape when one of them appeared. He was going to shoot the Red Mane in the back... so... I don't know what took over me. I wove something I had never done before and... and..."

She didn't finish and Anna grabbed her hand supportingly. "Was he... a prison guard?"

"I... I don't know. That place is really shady. The Red Mane says she's started reading the documents we found, and they're mercenaries. They sure looked experienced."

Anna didn't know what to think. Obviously, even if these were mercenaries and not simple wardens, it was still murder. And they had been breaking into a prison. But somehow, Anna couldn't blame the Ice Queen.

"It... it was an accident. You said it yourself, you don't know what happened."

"It doesn't change the fact that I killed him. And… and how can I trust my powers now?"

Anna squeezed her fingers, and looked at her eyes. "You're not a bad person. You've saved plenty of people, and you want to do good. I... I don't know who those mercenaries were, but you said you found something, right? You can't let this keep you from continuing what you started with the Red Mane. You're making this city better and safer. I... I don't want you to stop protecting us."

"But..."

"There's no but... you made a mistake, and I'm sure you'll learn from it. Yes, someone died. And maybe he wasn't a criminal or a complete asshole, but I don't think you can achieve your goals for Arendelle City without spilling some blood along the way. It... it's not an easy task..."

"I don't know if I can..."

"The Red Mane killed people to save me once." She could still remember how the arrow had gone through the neck of her assailant, spilling blood everywhere.

"And I... I'd do it again... for you."

Anna knew it was a morbid thought, but she couldn't help smiling and feeling flattered. The Ice Queen really cared about her.

"I hope you won't have to."

"Yeah."

They stayed in silent for a while, until Anna asked. "Did you catch some sleep since then?"

"No... all I can see when I close my eyes is the man I killed."

"Let's... let's try to rest a little, ok?"

The Ice Queen stood up."Yeah... you're right. Thanks for coming. I really needed someone to talk to."

"I'm staying here." She lay down on the couch and tapped the cushion in front of her to invite the Ice Queen to join her.

She hesitated for a bit, but then lay down on the couch too, just in front of her. Anna got closer, spooned her from behind, and circled her waist with her left arm.

"Is this ok?" she asked.

"Yeah... yeah, it feels great."

"Put your head on my arm." Anna offered as she extended it.

The Ice Queen complied, and moved backwards to be closer. They were now as close as they could be, and Anna felt a heat wave go through her body. _This is so wrong to get aroused while she's brooding over killing someone_. But it really didn't help that she had been picturing them in a more intimate situation just an hour ago. Her skirt had risen up a little and her long bare legs were resting against hers. Anna's arm was around the blonde's waist, and right now she wished her uniform would cover it because the super soft skin of the toned stomach underneath her hand was making her crazy.

"You... you're not gonna write about it, right?"

"What? Why would I tell people? This doesn't concern them." _As if they'd be interested in knowing we cuddled on a couch. Well, they might be, actually._

"Well... maybe they'll learn about it anyway..." _Huh? Fuck, she's speaking about the kill! How can I be so stupid?_

"They won't learn it from me."

"Thanks."

They stayed there in silence and Anna tried not to take advantage of the situation. After a while, arousal and excitation were replaced with comfort and warmth, and she enjoyed it for what it was. She had her face near the Ice Queen's hair, which smelled good. Somehow, it was a smell she knew. It reminded her of home.


	17. Recovery

Anna had a full night behind her, and she just couldn't sleep anymore. Not that she wasn't in a comfortable position, but she was wide awake. It didn't bother her at all to stay here though, hugging the beautiful Ice Queen against her. _We would make such a cute couple._

The thought crept up on her and she instantly felt incredibly bad. It was one thing to fantasize about someone, to have a crush, or even to have a wet dream. But this was going too far. She couldn't deny that she was extremely attracted to the blonde woman, especially right now, when she was so close to her, but was she starting to develop feelings too?

_But how could I not? She's perfect. She's incredibly beautiful and gorgeous, and on top of that she's the sweetest girl I know. She's selfless, ready to devote her life to protecting people and making things right in the city. She's the strongest individual I know, and yet she can also be vulnerable. She's confident and bold in front of others, but shy and easily embarrassed with me. I want her to protect me, to take me into her arms, and I also want to be here for her, shield her from the world, and keep her to myself._

Judging by the Ice Queen's breathing, it seemed like she had finally fallen asleep. The blonde turned around in her sleep and snuggled against Anna's cleavage, clutching her blouse with her fist. It made the redhead's heart skip a beat and she watched in awe as the corners of her hero's lips rose up into a small, happy smile.

_Fuck... I'm really falling for her._

Once again, she found herself wondering how bad her feelings and actions were. Was it cheating? Was it unfair to Kris? _Of course it is. He certainly wouldn't approve if he knew. And you wouldn't want him to cuddle with and fantasize about a hot girl._ To be honest, she wouldn't really care if he did right now, and that made things even worse. Actually, she would welcome it if Kris came to her and told her he was interested in someone else. _It would make things easier... I'm such a coward_. But Kris had just gone through such a hard time, and he was such a great guy. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she didn't love him anymore.

Watching the superhero sleep in her arms, Anna pictured herself living as the Ice Queen's girlfriend. It wouldn't be easy, always wondering about her safety. But she would love to get to know her better, the real her. At first, they would just see each other from time to time, but then they would move in together. Of course the superhero would have to go out and save Arendelle City during the night, but she would come back to her before sunrise, and join her in their bed... _Goddammit, Anna! Stop it! This isn't happening. You don't even know if she likes you._

_Although she must like me at least a little... I mean, you don't call someone in the middle of the night to confess a murder and then proceed to cuddle with her on the couch if you don't like her. And she does seem pretty happy having her face in between my breasts._ Anna's cheeks reddened at the thought. She wasn't stupid and she knew quite well that she had well-above average looks. She had a slim body, but nice curves, her freckles made her look cute, and she made sure to wear clothes that complimented her body. So, unless she really wasn't the Ice Queen's type, she had a chance, at least on a physical level.

_And she trusts me. She needed to tell someone about what happened, and she decided to call me. Whereas I'm a journalist, so I'm not really supposed to be the person you want to tell your secrets to._

She was still shamefully thinking about whether or not she had a chance with the Ice Queen when some noise pulled her out of her thoughts. She froze on the couch, wondering if she should wake the blonde girl lying against her.

She didn't have time to think about anything before someone came in the room. It was the Red Mane, who looked at them with big wide eyes.

"I... uh..." Anna started to mumble, incredibly flustered. Fortunately, the Ice Queen didn't have her face in Anna's cleavage anymore, but they were still too close to each other, and Anna still had her hand on the blonde's toned stomach.

"What are you doing here?" asked the masked vigilante.

"She... uh... she called me. She wasn't feeling well because of what happened. So she told me everything." Anna carefully took her arm off of the Ice Queen's waist to make it look less... _less what? Flirty?_

"Really? Everything?"

"Yeah."

The Red Mane looked at her, hesitant. "Define everything, please." she added after a while. She was acting really cautious about it, and Anna wondered if they had something else to hide.

"Well, she told me you went to the prison. You found some compromising things, but then you were attacked and had to flee. And... she killed one of the guards."

"Oh. Ok."

"Was there something else?" Anna asked, curious, and a bit disappointed that the Ice Queen hadn't told her everything.

"No, not really. Anyway, how did you end up in that... position?"

Anna blushed furiously. "I... uh... she hadn't caught any sleep so I asked her to come and have a nap with me." _Quick. I need something that says it's not what it looks like._ "I always used to do that with my sister when she was feeling down." There. Absolutely nothing flirty or sexual. "I... I guess I have a soothing presence. Or I'm boring. I don't know. I'm good at making people fall asleep." _Now I'm rambling._

"O... ok."

An awkward silence followed. "I should go. I mean, now that she's asleep, I've done my job, right?"

"If you say so." While the Ice Queen was always friendly and sweet, the Red Mane definitely wasn't.

"Unless you want to answer some questions and give me an interview?" she asked, smiling while carefully getting up from the sofa to avoid waking up the sleeping girl.

"Does it include cuddling on the couch at the end?"

"Wha... no. Of course not."

The Red Mane laughed and Anna relaxed a little.

"I was just kidding. Although, it might have helped convince me." She added with a wink.

"That's not... that's not how I work."

"Of course. And I would think poorly of you if it was. I'm not giving interviews right now anyway. But we might have use of your services soon, depending on what we find in the documents we grabbed from the prison."

"I'd be happy to help you then. Especially if it helps shed light on some of the gruesome things happening in our prisons."

"Good. See you soon then."

Anna straightened her pencil skirt and rearranged her blouse before putting her shoes back on.

"See you. And thanks again for what you're doing here."

"Happy to serve." said the Red Mane, and Anna left quietly.

* * *

 

When Elsa woke up, she was alone on the couch. She was disappointed, but then she remembered that she was here as the Ice Queen, and that it might be a bit weird to take a nap with a journalist she shouldn't really know. Anna had been the one to offer it, though. _She really cares about the Ice Queen. She's always been so sweet._

She got up and heard the easily recognizable noise of arrows hitting a target from the other room. Merida was most likely practicing. Elsa kept her mask on her face in case her sister was still around, and joined her partner.

"Finally awake?" Merida asked as Elsa came in.

"Yeah." She took her mask off when she noticed Merida didn't have hers on.

"Anna left a few hours back."

"Oh, ok."

"Do you think it's safe to do those kinds of things with her?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe not."

"Well, if you want to keep your secret identity to yourself, you shouldn't. First thing she told me was that she used to do that with her sister."

It had actually been quite some time since they had taken a nap together, but Elsa didn't mention it.

"Yeah... it wasn't very smart of me."

Merida nodded and sent another arrow right into the bullseye.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess."

Elsa sat on a chair and looked at Merida practicing. She was still only half-awake and wondered how long she had slept.

"Your sister's quite the beauty." the redhead said after a while.

"You've already told me that." Elsa answered, a bit irritated.

"Really? Well, she is. And that pencil skirt... damn."

"You do realize you're speaking about my little sister, right?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry."

Elsa let it go but it wasn't long before Merida got back to it again. "Is there any chance that she's into girls?"

Elsa knew her sister had been experimenting a little in high school before meeting Kris, and she had told the Ice Queen recently that she didn't consider herself straight. But did she really want to tell Merida that? Somehow, she really didn't like the idea of the Red Mane being flirty with Anna. Partly because she wanted to shield her sister from that, and also because she didn't want the Ice Queen to lose that particular relationship she had with the journalist. _That's it, I'm crazy. I'm thinking about myself in the third person._ However, it was getting hard to dissociate between her two personas, and she was starting to feel her true self was more the Ice Queen than Elsa.

"Nope. She's engaged, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. The big blond fellow? He's a lucky guy."

Elsa sighed. "Maybe not. It's not going so well between them."

"Oh." Merida simply answered.

Elsa stayed there for a while and watched Merida finish her training session in silence. Then, the redhead sat next to her and looked at her.

"There's some things I need to tell you."

She sounded quite serious all of a sudden, and it was making Elsa a bit uncomfortable and worried.

"Yes?"

"First, I thought about what happened yesterday. Maybe you're right, we should limit casualties. I… I've grown a bit ruthless since I started the whole Red Mane thing, and that's not what I had in mind when I began this… career. I'm not saying we can do our job without killing anyone, but I'm going to try and restrain myself when I can."

"That's… that's a really good decision."

"I think so. I mean, now that you're here, things have changed. You're so powerful and… there are so many possible things you can do with your powers. I have to adapt to the situation. And I also have to accept you're getting stronger and you'll get better than me soon, if you aren't already."

"Merida… it… it's not like that."

"Of course it is. I'm not gonna lie, it's a bit frustrating because I worked really hard to get here. But I guess it is what it is. You work hard for a long time, and then a young rookie just shows up and pushes you into the shadows. I'm the old coach now, not the prime young athlete."

Elsa chuckled at her partner's mental image. "You do realize you're actually much younger than me?"

Merida smiled and Elsa could see that she had thought about it a lot, but that she was also accepting it. Of course, the blonde didn't totally agree with her friend. The Red Mane could do things she would never be able to do.

"I'm sure we will stay complementary partners and we both have useful skills the other doesn't have."

"I hope so."

"Is that all?" Elsa asked after a while.

Merida looked at her and sighed. "No. There's something else." She was acting nervous again, and it made Elsa worry even more. _What is she going to tell me now?_

"I looked over the documents we found. And…"

"Yeah?"

"They did experiment on John Rolfe. But it wasn't to study him and understand why he had powers."

"Really? Why then?"

"They… they gave him his powers."

"What?!"

"Yeah. And apparently they had been trying multiple ways of doing that in the past."

"But… how?"

"They describe some of what they did to him in the documents, but most of it refers to terms and words I don't know. And we don't have everything. In any case, it doesn't look pretty."

"Who are they? And why are they doing this?"

"I have no idea. But I guess we should find out."

"Yeah..."

"Elsa… I mean… you've never been to a place like that before, right?"

"Huh, no. Why would I?"

"Your powers… what if they had been given to you in the same way?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but froze. That was ridiculous. Her powers had appeared on their own at puberty. She hadn't been tortured or whatever. She would remember it.

"No, of course not." she finally said, but she wasn't feeling so well.

"Ok. You remember the girl I told you about? The one with powers who wants to keep it a secret?"

"Yes, of course. Weren't you supposed to let me meet her, by the way?"

"Yes, but… she's really cautious. I don't think she'd be thrilled to know I even told you I knew her. I asked her the same question and she said nobody had ever done anything to her. So I guess your powers weren't given by them. Maybe they're just trying to imitate something you both have."

"Yeah… I hope so." She didn't want to think about other possibilities.

"I didn't tell Anna, but I think we should publish what we found. Maybe we can hide some things about the powers, but people should know that a private company is experimenting on our prisoners just outside the city. And I highly doubt the mayor isn't aware of it. It will have a huge impact on politics and maybe we can make things change."

Elsa took some time to think about it. It really was a good idea, and it could have the desired effect. But it would be extremely dangerous for Anna to publish this kind of information, and they would have to find a way to protect her, because there was absolutely no way she was going to put her sister in danger. Publishing friendly interviews with the Ice Queen was one thing, but going after corporations and the mayor was something else.

"I'll speak to her and find a way to do that."

"Great. Are you coming with me tonight?"

"I… I'd like to take a few nights off, if you're ok with that?" She hadn't channeled even once since the incident at the prison, and she wasn't feeling like getting back into it so quickly.

"Sure. Rest well then."

"Thanks. Do call me if you need help, and don't do anything too dangerous."

"Don't worry, I've been operating on my own for quite some time."


	18. Everyday Life

Elsa had decided she would take advantage of her few days of rest to get back to her normal life. She got up early and dressed for work, but she felt a bit uncomfortable in her dull clothes. _I should go shopping. Maybe Anna will come with me._

She took the subway to her job and realized that she hadn't been there in a while. At first, she had agreed with Merida that she should go twice a week to keep up appearances, but honestly, she had stopped working as a translator for quite some time now. _It will do me some good to go back to it. And it will take my mind off things._

Several people were already there, and she nodded at them as she came in. They looked a bit surprised, and she guessed they thought she had stopped renting a desk here. She also spotted a few new faces, but couldn't remember who had been at their desks before. She had never really paid attention to the other workers.

She sat at her desk and turned her laptop on before checking her professional mailbox. It wasn't long before she found some work she could do in a few hours, and she got to it.

Except it was boring... she tried forcing herself to focus on it, but she just couldn't. There were so many things going on in her mind right now. Was Merida ok on her own? What was Anna doing? What were the newspapers saying about the prison break-in?

Pausing her translation for a few minutes, Elsa started browsing the Internet to read the news, but she was shocked to see that no one even mentioned what had happened. _I guess they really want to be discreet_. She checked the Arendelle Gazette just in case, but she trusted Anna not to divulge anything she had told her in confidence. _Nothing there either._

She tried working again, but now her mind was wondering if everything had gone well for Merida last night. Of course the Red Mane could work on her own, and she had done so for quite some time, but Elsa knew that she would feel terrible if something bad happened while she wasn't with Merida. She checked the clock again, and decided it was time to take a break.

Entering the empty break room, Elsa took out her phone and called her partner. It rang multiple times and she started worrying. What if she had been injured, or worse? _The guys from the prison know who we are, maybe they found her._ She was relieved when Merida finally picked up the call.

"Yeah?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hi, I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Of course I am. Although, I was trying to catch up on sleep. You know, some of us worked the whole night."

"Yeah… I… I guess I should have gone with you."

"No, it's ok, I was joking. Take as much time you need. I can take care of myself."

"If you say so…"

"Well, if that's all..." Merida started to say, but Elsa didn't want to go back to work.

"I looked at the newspapers, and there's nothing about… the prison."

"That doesn't really surprise me. They don't want to draw any attention. Have you figured out a way to make what we found public?"

"No, not yet, I'll ask Anna."

"Say hi for me."

"Merida..."

"I know, I know. Just teasing."

A man entered the room to make himself a coffee, and Elsa made sure not to say anything compromising.

"So, what did you do last night?"

"Elsa… do we really need to talk about that now? I'm tired."

"Yeah, but I'm bored to death." Her somewhat co-worker smiled at her while making his coffee and Elsa nodded to be polite.

"Go watch a movie or whatever and let me sleep."

"I'm at work."

"Well… work then. I'm no expert, but I think that's what normal people do."

_In that case, I guess I'm not normal anymore, if I've ever been._ "So nothing interesting happened?"

"Well actually… you remember the gang we encountered a few weeks ago? With the scientist?"

"Yeah, I do." They had tried searching for his name or what he was supposed to be doing in Arendelle City, but they hadn't found anything, which was weird since he had claimed that he was here to give a conference. _Maybe he lied to us. Or he had been lured here._

"Well, I ran into them again."

"Really? What were they doing?"

"Selling drugs. I didn't even kill anyone!" she added proudly, and although Elsa was glad about that, she wasn't really sure it was an accomplishment in itself.

"Well… I see you're trying to keep your word." She had to be careful with what she said, because her coworker sat a few meters away from her and pretended to be busy on his phone. _I should have gone outside._

"Yep, they were all threats again."

"Hmm..." _I hope the police didn't set them free._

"Well, that's it. As much as I love our smalltalk to keep you out of your boring job, I've got to go sleep. See you soon."

"Bye."

Elsa hung up reluctantly and was ready to get back to work when the man next to her spoke.

"Hi."

"Hey." _What does he want?_

"Haven't seen you in a long time. I thought you had stopped renting here."

"Yeah… I took some vacation."

"Oh, great! Where did you go?"

"Uh… Corona." She said the first place that came to mind.

The conversation evolved into some smalltalk in which Elsa found herself lying most of the time, but she realized it wasn't that bad talking with someone other than Anna or Merida. _Damn, I really had absolutely no social life before meeting Merida._

Soon, other workers arrived, and she found herself listening in on and taking part in their conversations. She soon realized that she didn't even know the names of people she had seen working here for more than a year. _They must think I'm some kind of antisocial freak. Well, I kinda am._

She was going to leave the break room and get back to work when the topic of the discussion suddenly caught her interest. They were talking about the Ice Queen. She made sure not to say anything, but listened carefully, and she was glad to learn they were almost all praising her actions.

"I'm just not really comfortable knowing someone with supernatural powers is on the loose doing whatever she wants." a woman said.

"Well, she hasn't done anything wrong with those powers." Elsa argued.

"Yet, as far as we know."

_Can't really argue about that. S_ he didn't want to appear as a groupie, so she didn't push and let the others answer.

The conversation died quickly though, and people started getting back to work again.

"Wanna eat with us at noon? We're going to Paul's nearby." offered someone, but Elsa declined.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna finish my contract and get back home. It shouldn't take long."

"Ok. Maybe another time then."

"Sure."

* * *

Anna was writing an article about the effects of the Ice Queen's actions when her phone rang. It was Elsa. She picked it up and answered the call.

"Hi, sis."

"Hey Anna. How are you?"

"Great, and you?" Anna was a bit surprised to receive a call in the middle of the afternoon, especially because she was often the one to call her sister.

"I'm bored."

"Oh." _That's new._ "Aren't you working?"

"Yeah, I am. But I just don't feel like it. Would you like to go shopping?"

Anna's mouth fell open. _Elsa? Inviting me to go shopping? What the fuck is going on?_

"Are… are you ok, Elsa?"

"What? Yes, of course."

"O...ok. If you say so."

"So, should I go and pick you up?"

"That's… uh… well I'm working right now."

"Oh."

Anna heard the disappointment in her sister's voice and mentally cursed. _I can't turn her down the one time she asks me to go out. And I'd love to go._ "Hmm… let's see. Let me finish my article and then you can come. In like… an hour and a half?"

"Ok! It'll give me some time to finish my own thing. If I can focus on it for more than ten minutes."

"Well, the sooner you get to it, the sooner it will be over."

"Yeah… I guess. See you in an hour."

"And a half." Anna pointed out.

"Yeah."

* * *

Anna couldn't believe that they had spent three hours shopping together. It had never happened before, and Elsa hadn't complained even once. And, she had even accepted Anna's advice and bought better things than usual. She had refused to buy skirts though, but Anna guessed they had to go one step at a time.

She was searching for her sister throughout the store to ask her if she wanted to go eat something when she spotted a hot girl bent over a bag. _Whoa, nice butt_. Anna wasn't used to ogling people around her, but just looking for a few seconds wouldn't hurt anyone. And those tight jeans were doing wonders on the girl's body.

Then, the girl stood up and she recognized Elsa's blond hair bun. _Oh my god. This is so wrong_. She tried really hard to forget what she had just thought about and went to her sister.

"What do you think?" Elsa asked, twirling around. "Should I buy it?"

"Huh… yeah, why not? I mean, I think it suits you well." _Too well, actually_.

"Ok! I'll take it then."

"Are you sure… I mean, are you sure you want to buy all of this? I know there were some sales, but it's still a lot." Anna had four full bags in her hands, and only one of them was hers.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I'll pay for yours too since you agreed to join me."

"Well, I guess translating pays more than I thought." Anna said, a bit surprised.

"I don't have that many expenses."

"Would you like to come over and eat at my place? Kris is supposed to return soon."

"Sure, just let me change back."

_Yes, please._ "Ok!"

When Elsa came out with her old clothes, Anna sighed. This was more like the Elsa she knew. Although it really was a good thing that she was finally opening up.

"So, why did you want to change your clothes all of a sudden? Is there someone you might be interested in?" she asked teasingly, but actually curious to know the answer. It would be so great for her sister to date a little and find someone.

"What? No. Of course not." Elsa answered as if it was obvious.

"Sure… have you ever tried contact lenses?"

"Nope, I love my glasses."

"Or you could change them."

"Anna..."

"Yeah, yeah, ok. One step at a time, right?"

They arrived home half-an-hour later and Anna went to her bedroom to put her new clothes into her closet while Elsa was pouring them a drink. She had bought some of the new clothes, thinking about wearing them for her next interview with the Ice Queen. _This is wrong too._ She still hadn't seriously thought about the situation, but the thought of leaving Kris and then trying to date the Ice Queen had entered her mind several times. They were just fleeting ideas, more like thoughts creeping up on her than actual decisions though. And she knew she didn't have the courage and will to break up with Kris.

Elsa offered her a glass of wine when she came back to the kitchen and Anna gladly took it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, what are we cooking? I'm starving!" Elsa asked, smiling, and Anna paused for a moment to stare at her.

"What's happening to you, Elsa?" she finally asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Really? So… first you said you were bored at your job. First time ever! Then you ask me to go shopping, which we've never done before, despite my multiple requests. We spent three hours there, you finally bought something other than sweaters and trainers, and now you're here, drinking wine and willing to cook. And you were smiling and joking the whole day."

"I don't know. I just feel… less … I don't know. But it's good, right?"

Anna smiled and hugged her sister. "Yes, it is. I'm glad to see you this way."

When Kris finally arrived, dinner was ready and Anna was a bit tipsy. Elsa had only drunk one glass, but Anna had drunk a few and they still hadn't eaten a thing.

"Hi sweetie." the tall blonde guy said as he leaned to kiss her. Anna answered by giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I invited Elsa to come and eat with us." she told him. "We went shopping together this afternoon."

"Oh, really? Well, it's always a pleasure to have her here."

They sat at the table and Anna took care of the service. Having Elsa here changed their routine, and she was glad about it.

"So, how's your job going Kris?" Elsa asked during dinner.

"Well, it's fine. Calmer than usual."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the streets are getting quiet."

"That's because of the Ice Queen." said Anna. "And the Red Mane."

"Maybe." Kris conceded. He turned to Elsa and fake whispered to tease Anna. "Since she's started interviewing her, Anna's turned into a real groupie."

Elsa chuckled. "What's she like?" she asked, smiling.

"Well..." _she's gorgeous, hot, sexy, with incredible legs that drive me crazy. Oh, and we cuddled on her couch last time_. "She's really nice and sweet. And not as confident as we may think."

"Really? And you say her actions have a real impact?" she asked Kris.

He shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, the streets are definitely safer. There are less wannabe thugs, and we get less reports of infractions. But the real issues are still here."

"And what are those?" the blonde asked, curious.

"There's a gang that rules the city from the shadows. The police doesn't do anything against them, and they're not as easy to get as your typical lout. And then there's corruption. But they can't do anything about that."

"Hmm… that's a shame."

"Yeah, right. This night, we got an anonymous call to come and collect a few members of this gang. The Red Mane had caught them selling drugs. But the department sent some guys I know are taking bribes, and we never saw the gangsters at the station."

"So it was useless?"

"Yep."

"That's awful." Elsa said, seemingly shocked. After all these years living with Kris, Anna wasn't surprised, though.

"Indeed. I asked Anna to give the Ice Queen my number, but she won't do it. I know quite a large number of police officers who would like to work with her. She could call us when they catch someone, and we could even give her tips on where to look when we collect information. If the administration refuses to let us do our job, we're willing to make a deal with vigilantes."

Elsa seemed shocked. "Why do you refuse to give her his number?" she asked her sister.

Anna sighed. She couldn't really tell her the main reason, that she really liked being the only person who knows her. "It's… it's too dangerous. They'll realize what's happening."

"Yeah, but they won't do a thing if there are several of us. And most of the others are following orders because they've been told that there's no other way. That corruption is the only solution and we can't go against it. But, if they see we can actually do something, they'll change their minds. And look at the Ice Queen. Everyone in the city is behind her. I'm sure the people would rally behind us too if they learned that a group of police officers are working with her and trying to make things change."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous for you?" Elsa asked. "Going against your hierarchy and working with vigilantes?"

"We're willing to cross that line. We didn't sign up to help gangsters rule the city. It won't be official. We would just happen to come upon the vigilantes' victims. And the vigilantes would just happen to come across some information. We've been playing this stupid game for long enough, it's our turn to act."

"Well, don't you think you should at least ask the Ice Queen, Anna?" Elsa asked. "It could really help make things change."

Anna sighed. "Yeah… I'll tell her. Not sure she'll be willing to work with the police, though."

"No harm in asking. She might be interested."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I got the idea for this chapter, I hadn't realized that writing about Elsa being bored doing normal stuff would make a boring chapter too :D  
> There will be more action in the next one :p


	19. Olives

Elsa groaned in pain when she fell on the ground again. _Damn, I'm gonna be bruised all over._ The big snowboard she had been trying to balance on was now on the ground, and she made it levitate again before rising up with a grin and stepping on it. Her weight settled into it a little, and she had to balance her physical weight with her magical powers. It was much more difficult that she had imagined when she had first decided to try this.

But she had been so bored at home, without anything to do, and definitely not wanting to try going to work again. So, she figured she might as well start using her powers again, and what better way than to try magical iceboarding in her apartment?

After a few hours of practice, she was able to stand still on the board, and to keep it hovering above the ground. The real trouble started when she tried to move it around. She wasn't even sure she had enough balance to do real surfboarding, so this was beyond difficult. She knew she had told Merida that sitting on an ice carpet would be easier, but honestly, where was the fun in that?

 _Ok, let's try that again._ She breathed in and out slowly to focus and calm herself, before channelling enough energy to move the surfboard. It jerked upward, and she hit her head on the ceiling. She didn't fall though, thanks to the Void which helped her stay focused.

 _Easy now._ Applying tiny amounts of magical energy, she moved the board up and down, smiling. _Ok, this is good. Now, the hard part._ _Destination: towards the door_.

The board jerked forward, and it did reach the door... but without Elsa. She ended up on the floor again, and the pain and surprise made her lose her focus. The board disappeared as she lost her connection to the Source, and she rubbed her buttocks painfully. _Well, I guess I can't expect to get it on the first try._

She got up and watched the clock. She had asked Anna if they could have an interview tonight, before she got back onto the streets with the Red Mane. She hadn't taken on the Ice Queen role for four days now, and she was impatient to get back to it. It was a huge part of her life now, and she hadn't realized how boring her life had been before making that decision.

She packed her costume in a bag and left her apartment, noticing a dent in the door as she came left. _Maybe I shouldn't practice surfboarding at home._ Then, she took the bus, but didn't stop at the closest station to the hideout. _I should really just buy a car_. Then, she walked to the hideout, and watched from afar as she arrived to make sure Anna wasn't already waiting there. When she was sure nobody was around, she hurried to the door and entered. There was a hidden entrance at the back of the building if need be, but it involved crawling through a narrow air shaft and Elsa wasn't really fond of it.

Once inside, she locked the door and went to the locker room to change. She happily put her uniform on, took out her glasses to put the contact lenses instead, and unbraided her hair to let it float free. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _The Ice Queen is back!_

She turned off her first phone -Elsa's phone- and then looked at her second one, the Ice Queen's phone. She had a missed call from Anna. _I hope she doesn't have to cancel._ She had planned to tell Anna about what they had found in the prison.

She called her back, and her sister picked up the call immediately.

"Hi, Anna." Elsa said.

"Hey!"

"I saw that you tried to call me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I may be a little late."

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's… nothing important. Well, I mean, it's important obviously, or I'd have made sure to be on time. I don't mean you're not important, because, obviously, I think you're pretty important to me. I mean, to the city. I mean, I wouldn't be late if I could. But..."

Anna started stuttering and Elsa smiled. "It's fine, don't worry. When will you be here?"

"In an hour?"

"Ok."

"So..."

"Yes?" Elsa asked, feeling there was something else.

"Since it's going to be a bit late, and I won't have time to eat until then, would you mind if we eat something together?"

"Well, not really, so, sure. I hadn't even planned on eating something tonight."

"Right! Then I'll get us something on the way. See you soon!"

Elsa didn't even have time to answer before the call ended. _Well, she's really in a hurry._ It meant that she had a whole hour to kill though, and she decided to get back to her iceboard training.

She had fallen and gotten back up quite a few times, but she was also making some progress, when she heard knocks on the door. She checked the camera screen before opening to be sure, and was glad to see it was her sister with three pizza boxes in her hands.

She said hi to her after opening the door, and the smell of pizzas quickly reached her nose. She was suddenly very hungry.

"I didn't know what you liked, but I guess everyone likes pizza. Is it ok?"

"Sure, come in."

The journalist entered the hideout and Elsa noticed her sister was wearing what they had bought the last time they went shopping together. She was so cute with her black tights and her short red skirt.

"Three pizzas? I guess you're really hungry!" she noted as Anna put the cardboard boxes on the table.

"Well… I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I got several of them." Anna said, blushing a little and opening the boxes.

Elsa's stomach growled at the sight and smell, and she sat opposite Anna, at their usual spot. "Well, let's eat then! Thanks for bringing food, I'm actually quite hungry."

Elsa carefully took a slice without olives and Anna seemed to notice.

"You don't like olives? You can give them to me if you want. My sister always does that."

 _Fuck_.

"What? No, I … I like them." Elsa answered, cursing herself. _Now I'm gonna have to force myself eating them._

They ate together, and it was both weird and pleasant to eat and speak with Anna in the Ice Queen's persona. It felt good, because she always liked spending time with her sister, even though she had to be careful and she couldn't really be herself. She was acting like someone else, but she could also see her sister from a different angle. Anna wasn't acting quite like she did when she was with her sister, although Elsa found this particular Anna endearing too.

When they had seen each other before, they had mostly spoken about her work as a vigilante, but now they were speaking about broader subjects, and she felt bad for lying to her sister. It grew even worse when they ended up talking about family.

"I have an older sister. The one that I mentioned doesn't like olives."

"I see..." Elsa said, who didn't really want to get into that field.

"We lost our parents when we were young, so she's actually the only family I have."

"I'm… sorry." _How weird._ "I bet you're pretty close then."

"Yes! Well, we were very close when we were young, but sometimes I wish she wouldn't be so shut off and distant. I love her a lot, but sometimes I feel like I'm bothering her."

 _Awww, Anna. I'm so sorry._ "I'm sure she loves you too. Maybe she just needs to be alone from time to time." _And to hide the powers she has been afraid of for her entire life._

"Yeah, of course she loves me. I have no doubt about that. It's just… for example, after I graduated, I figured we could live in the same place. But she never asked me to, and I dropped a few hints but she never caught them. Or she didn't want to."

Elsa's heart ached upon hearing her sister's hurt words. She remembered that time quite clearly. She already had her own place when Anna was still studying. When she had gotten her diploma, Elsa had understood quite well that her sister wanted to come and live with her. She hadn't been that subtle. But as always, Elsa had feared that her powers would be a danger to Anna, and she had pretended she didn't understand, although she would have loved to share her flat with her. Then Kris had proposed to her, and they had decided to live together.

"Anyway, I still love her to bits, and lately she's started to change and open up. So it's great. What about you, do you have family?"

 _Yep, I've got the greatest little sister ever._ "I… I'm sorry, I can't really talk about that."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I wasn't trying to learn more about your true identity. Well, I was, but not in that way. I just wanted to get to know you better."

"It's fine, I understand." Elsa offered with a smile. She had never realized that Anna could actually be so nervous and flustered. She took another slice of pizza even though she was already stuffed, and quickly ate the olives before enjoying the rest of it. _Damn, these things are awful._

"Thanks for the meal, it was really nice."

"Yep! Next time I'll try something else. Do you like Chinese food?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll buy next time."

"As you wish!"

They put the boxes away, and Anna took out her phone to record what they would say next. They started with the usual questions about what she had done recently, but she didn't have much to say because of the short break she had taken.

Anna stopped the recording. "How are you feeling by the way? About the… the thing at the prison?"

"I… I'm better. I'm trying not to think about it too much. And what we found there helps me cope with it. They definitely weren't innocent people."

"Can you tell me more about that?" Anna asked, with a glint of interest in her eyes.

"Yeah, but could we keep that for the end?"

"Sure. Last time, I made an email address and told readers they could ask me questions and I would then ask you. I hadn't anticipated just how many questions I would receive, but I sorted them out and got a few here."

"Ok, I'm listening." Elsa had thought about making an account on social media for the Ice Queen, especially because there were already tons of fake ones. However, she figured she didn't want to be so easy to reach. And, she liked having Anna deliver her messages.

* * *

 

Anna was enjoying this evening a lot. She felt a bit ashamed of lying about being late, but at least it had allowed them to eat and speak together in a different way than usual. And, it seemed the Ice Queen had enjoyed it too, so no harm done, right? _What are you doing, Anna? What's the purpose of all of this?_

She tried to convince herself that she just wanted to become friends with the vigilante, but every gaze she took at the hero reminded her otherwise. She had a hard time controlling her eyes, and she often found herself repeatedly staring at the Ice Queen's red lips, her deep blue eyes and her beautiful radiant smile. _At least I can't see her legs._ She noticed every time the hero stroked her long blond hair with her hand, and Anna couldn't help but wonder how soft it would feel in her fingers.

"Is that all?" the vigilante asked, and it took Anna out of her reverie. _Good thing I'm recording everything, because I kinda lost track of what she answered._

"Yep! Well, the readers had plenty of other questions. However, I only selected the best of them." She had spent the day looking through all the messages. It seemed the Ice Queen was really popular. "In most of the mail, people asked me to give you their thanks too. They're really supportive of what you're trying to do."

"That feels great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anna answered with a smile. "And speaking of support..." she started.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember my fiance? You saved him some weeks ago."

"Yes, of course. Is he ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. He asked me… he asked me if you'd like some help in your work. He's in the police force, and he tells me he has some colleagues that would love to assist you."

The Ice Queen stayed silent, so Anna went on. "They noticed most of the criminals you stop aren't brought to the station. You could call them when you arrest someone. And they could also give you tips on where to look, especially if you want to go up against bigger fish.."

"Well, we have access to the police radio, but I'm sure it could help. Give me his number, I'll call him if I need help."

"Ok." Anna gave her the number and sighed. It was done. She had done what she had been asked, even though she didn't like it.

"Now, about what we found in the prison."

"I'm listening!" Anna said. This was really intriguing and she could smell a good story here.

"It's… pretty huge, but I don't want you to get into trouble. This could be really dangerous."

"Well, it's part of my job. I'm willing to..." Anna started, but she was stopped by the hero.

"No." the Ice Queen said in a decisive and dry tone. "I'm not doing anything that could put you in danger, and you won't change my mind."

Anna didn't really know what to say or feel. A part of her liked the fact the Ice Queen wanted her to be safe, but she also wanted to do her part and she was old enough to be able to take her own decisions.

"And this is not up for debate. If you want this info, we have to find a way for you to be protected."

"And… how would we do that?" Anna asked, curious.

"I thought you could maybe write under a pen name. And, since it would be too obvious to publish it in the Arendelle Gazette now that everyone knows you know me, maybe for another newspaper?"

Anna wasn't really thrilled about that. What was the point of writing under a pen name? She wanted to be proud of the articles she wrote. Especially if it was huge.

"What did you find exactly? I promise I won't write about it if you don't want."

"We have papers proving illegal and awful experiences were forced on inmates in that prison. It's kept by a private company, but the mayor is still responsible for what happens there."

Anna's mouth fell open. "That's huge! With the elections coming up, it could have a tremendous impact. Are the papers really incriminating? And authenticable?"

"Yes. They're… pretty detailed. And the experiences are directly responsible for what happened to John Rolfe. They gave him his powers."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. This would be the scandal and the story of the year.

"I absolutely have to write about that! And publish some of those papers you found."

"Yes, I think so. But… you can't publish it with your name on it. These people… they were extremely dangerous. They would come after you."

"I… fuck... This would make me world famous."

"It's… I can't let you do this."

Anna tried not to think about it too much, but publishing this would definitely put her under the spotlights. On the other hand, it could be really dangerous. She was ready to argue that she was the only person responsible for her own safety and that she had to make the decision herself when she thought about her sister. How would she feel if she got into danger? How hard would it be for Elsa if something happened to her? She couldn't think about it.

"Yes. You're right." she finally said.

"Great. I'm glad." the Ice Queen said, and Anna could see it was true. She was truly concerned with her safe being.

"So… is the pen name thing ok for you? And do you have an idea what newspaper would publish this?"

Anna took some time to think about it. To be honest, she wasn't even sure Jafar would have agreed to publish this. It would make a great story, but she had heard that he knew the mayor. She knew quite a few newspapers that would love to publish this kind of thing, but she couldn't go with a conspiracy newspaper that nobody would trust.

"I'm sure I'll find one. I'll think about it and find the best option."

"Perfect. I could also just send them the documents, but I'd prefer if you're the one writing about it, rather than someone I don't know."

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the interview took me longer than I thought!
> 
> And sorry for the delay. My laptop broke, so I couldn't write. I'll most likely publish next chapter on Monday too, instead of Sunday.


	20. Questions

Elsa was still practicing her iceboarding when Merida arrived. Merida was clad in her Red Mane uniform and had a bow in her left hand. Her right hand was holding a half-eaten slice of pizza.

"Nice touch bringing some food here before going back out in the streets. That's something I could get used to." she said happily before stuffing herself with the rest of the slice.

"Oh. Yeah." Somehow, Elsa knew her mentor wouldn't approve of what had happened tonight, and she wondered if she could get away with it without telling her.

"Although… you eat like a horse. There were almost two empty boxes already! How do you stay in shape?"

Elsa sighed. "Actually…"

"Hmm?"

"Anna bought them. We ate together before the interview."

The redhead stared at her without saying anything for a moment.

"I know. Maybe it wasn't a good idea. You can spare me the scolding."

"Well, if you've already realized it was stupid, and it won't happen again..."

"Well..." Elsa started, looking down like a little girl being reprimanded.

"What…?"

"I kinda mentioned I'll be the one buying next time." _There, I said it. And it can't be that wrong. It was so great. Anna was so… so lovely._ It had been a bit weird, but seeing the everyday, not-her-sister Anna was a great experience. She was a different Anna, not as different as the Ice Queen was from Elsa, but still not the same. They both acted in different ways, and it was like meeting her sister for the second time, something nobody could ever do. And since her sister was a genuinely great person, it felt like she was meeting an awesome new friend.

It seemed Merida didn't think that way though, because she facepalmed and walked toward her.

"Seriously Elsa, this isn't safe. In the beginning you, led her here with a blindfold. But now, she's walking in here with pizzas and having dinner with you. We might as well give her a spare key while we're at it. You weren't even supposed to invite her here several times. What if she's being followed? I sure would do that if I was looking for you."

"Yeah… I know, you're right. I … I guess I got caught up with the whole situation."

"And how long till she finds out? I mean, at this rate, she's going to find out really soon. You can't hide completely under that mask, especially if you start to get friendly."

Elsa didn't answer and Merida continued. "Or do you want her to find out? Everything you've been doing recently points to that. If you want her to know, just tell her and then you can have your dinners and interviews at your place."

"I... thought about that." Elsa admitted. She had hidden her powers from Anna her whole life for two reasons. First, she didn't want to scare her. She had thought for a long time that she was a freak, and she had no idea how Anna would take it. But it seemed Anna wasn't freaked out at all by her powers. She had noticed that she was still wearing her ice bracelet, and it seemed she really liked to hang out with the Ice Queen, despite her powers.

The second reason she had never told her was because she didn't want Anna to suffer from the same burden than her. She didn't want her sister to have to keep a secret that big from everyone else. But now that everyone in the world knew some people had supernatural powers, the secret wasn't that big anymore.

So, all in all, she wasn't sure she should keep it a secret any longer. She was almost sure Anna wouldn't take the news badly. The only problem she might have would be with the very fact that she had hidden it from her. And that she had somehow played with her as the Ice Queen. It might really piss her off, but it would only get worse as time went by, and if she was ever going to tell her this secret, the sooner the better.

"And…? What are you gonna do?" Merida asked as Elsa hadn't voiced her thoughts out loud.

"I'm not sure. What do you think? As a masked vigilante yourself?"

The redhead thought for a while, and then sighed. "I guess it would be for the best. I mean, she's made it pretty clear that she's completely rooting for us. She isn't afraid of your powers, she supports what you do… she might be furious because you hid everything from her, but aside from that, I think you should tell her."

"Really? I thought you'd be against it."

"At this point, I think it would be safer if she knew. And she hasn't betrayed our trust, so I'm confident she won't spill the beans once she knows who you really are."

"Yeah… it's going to be a tough talk."

"Well, the more you wait, the worse it will be. I mean, you went a bit over the top with the dinner thing, but I think she would understand why you wanted to keep your powers a secret until now."

Elsa was still hesitant, but she really wanted to tell Anna. As much as she liked meeting her as the Ice Queen, she knew it wasn't fair to her, and she wanted to be able to share everything with her as her sister.

"Yes, you're right. She won't be happy, but I have to tell her. I'll do it soon."

"Good. That's one thing settled. Is there anything new? Did you tell her about the documents?"

"Yes. She agreed to publish it under a pen name, and for a different newspaper to avoid suspicion. And she also told me Kris wants to work with us."

"Kris? Tall blonde guy?"

"Yep."

"Interesting."

"Yes, he says several police officers want to help us. They could be of great use."

"Indeed…"

"She gave me his number, and I said I'd call him."

"You're not doing that. You already have to deal with your sister, I'll deal with your brother in law."

"Soon to be." Elsa clarified. "Or not." They had been engaged for so long now that Elsa had doubts they would ever get married. Especially considering how Anna currently felt about their relationship.

"Yeah, if you say so. Give me his number, I'll call him and make things clear. If he wants to help, great. We could use some officers on our side. But I'm the one in charge."

Elsa chuckled. "Suit yourself." To be honest, Elsa was relieved that Merida wanted to take this into her hands. Elsa wouldn't have to hide her identity from another person she was close to, and she was sure that Merida would handle it better than her. Also, the redhead was the one who always organized everything, so it was fitting for her to handle their eventual partnership with the police.

So, she gave her the number, and they both prepared to go out. She had realized in the last few days how dull her life was without this vigilante work, and she was thrilled to get back to it.

"Do you think you're ready?" Merida asked as they left.

"Yeah."

"Have you used your powers since the prison break-in?" she asked bluntly.

"Yes, I've practiced iceboarding." Elsa answered proudly.

"Iceboarding? Is that a new sport?"

"I guess so. Although I'm not sure there would be that many athletes practicing it. I'll show you."

* * *

 

The night went by and the two vigilantes kept roaming the dark streets of the city. They had encountered some shady guys and scared them off, but all in all, it had been a quiet night until they heard about gunfire on the police radio. Merida drove them to the scene, and they arrived in a quiet neighborhood on the outskirts of the town. The gunshots were supposedly coming from an old warehouse.

"That's fishy." Merida said, and Elsa nodded in agreement.

"I'm gonna go in, and you should wait outside."

"Really? Why? In any case, I should be the one going in. I can protect myself with my powers if need be."

Merida seemed hesitant. "Remember the ice walls? They can even stop automatic rifles now. I'm pretty sure I'm at less risk than you. If something happens, I can hold them off until you come to rescue me."

"Hmm… that does make sense. I'll try to find another way in. Maybe from the rooftop. Be careful and take this, it will allow us to keep in touch."

Elsa nodded and grabbed the earpiece. She put it in her ear and opened up to the Source as she walked toward the entrance of the warehouse. The shiny pool of energy was right there, and she was ready to tap in it if anything happened. She saw Merida go around the building from the corner of her eyes.

The big metal doors were open, and Elsa carefully entered. The warehouse was dirty, and from what she could see in the darkness of the night, it was full of boxes and various metallic machines she couldn't recognize. It reeked of oil and filth, and she cautiously moved forward.

"I'm on the rooftop. I think I've found another way in." Merida whispered in her ear and Elsa took comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone. _This place really is creepy._

She saw some light in the distance, and mentioned it to her partner. "I think there's someone here. I can see lights." she whispered.

"I'm right above you, but be careful."

Elsa looked up but couldn't see anything in the dark. She approached the light and saw two people, a man and a woman, standing near it. The woman was extremely thin, almost waif-like. She was beautiful in a way, but also scary. Her hair was pitch black on one side and ivory white on the other. She was smoking a thin cigarette impatiently and Elsa just felt that she wasn't a person anyone liked being around. However, the weirdest thing was that Elsa had absolutely no idea what this woman was doing here. Everything about her clashed with her environment. Even her clothes, since she was wearing what looked like one of those haute couture dresses you can see in fashion shows.

The man next to her was slightly more adapted to the place they were in. He had short dark hair and a stubbly beard. His square jaw and dark hardened eyes gave him a stern, frightening look. He was wearing black clothes, and the only color she could spot on him came from two golden pins on either side on his collar, but she couldn't see what they were from this distance. What she could see though, was that he had a long, slightly curved sword at the hip.

_What is going on here? A woman who would perfectly fit in a high society gathering, and a shady man with a fucking sword at his belt, both waiting in an old filthy warehouse in the outskirts of the city._

"Do you see that?" she whispered.

"Yeah… I've never seen something that… out of place."

"What do we do?" she asked.

"I guess we can wait and see what happens." Merida ventured. She sounded as confused as Elsa.

They waited for a bit, watching the two people waiting in front of them, until the man in black said something to the woman. It made her smile and she spoke up, loudly.

"Ah, Ice Queen, we've been waiting for you."

Elsa's heart started racing, and she looked around her, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Come on, don't be afraid. My men saw you. Come here, we need to talk."

Elsa hesitated. She didn't feel like it was a good idea, but at the same time she really wanted some answers right now, and she did have her powers to protect herself.

She waited for Merida to give her the green light, and then walked towards the two people, ready to channel at the first sign of danger.

"I had expected you to come here with that redhead friend of yours, but it doesn't matter, I don't care about her. I want to talk to you." the woman said. Her voice was confident and full of scorn.

"Well, I'm here." Elsa answered, trying to sound more confident than she actually was. She took a glance at the silent man next to them, and realized that he emitted some kind of uncomfortable, threatening aura. He was looking at her, chin high, his whole body impassive and a hand on his sword hilt. Now that she was closer, she could see what his two golden pins represented. The first one was a small sword that looked like the one he had at his belt. The other one was a dragon.

"Don't mind my… man, here. He's only there in case you're not behaving well."

Elsa didn't like being threatened, but she had to admit she wasn't feeling so brave right now. _They can't do anything. I have my powers, and Merida is up there, hidden. They don't even have guns. I'm not gonna be intimidated by a fucking sword._

"You may not know who I am, but you and your partner already angered me twice. First, you took a scientist from me. I had some interest in him, and now he's gone, because of you. You killed some of my men too. And then, a few days ago, your partner interrupted one of my trades."

Elsa didn't answer, and let her continue.

"So, you owe me a lot. Usually, I wouldn't bother and just send someone to kill you. But you have some… abilities I'm interested in. I think I can convince you to work for me. And if you don't, then I'll have to ask my men here to kill you."

She signalled with her hand and several men appeared from behind the covers. They had guns in their hands, and they pointed them towards her. Instantly, Elsa tapped into the Source, ready to cast a shield around her or attack them.

But surprisingly, she found out that she couldn't. The Source was right there, in her reach, but it was like an invisible wall was dressed between it and herself. She tried again, but the wall was there, keeping her from channeling any of the energy she could feel so close to her. Panic overtook her and she tried as hard as she could to reach it, but without success.

She looked around her, panicked, and saw the tiniest, smuggest smile on the man's face.

"Is she trying to use her powers?" asked the woman, and the man nodded.

Elsa was shocked. _What's happening? Who is he? How does he know I'm channeling? Is he the one blocking me? How can he do that? Why?_

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions, and if the prospect of living is not enough to make you consider my offer, know that I can also answer all of them."

There was no way Elsa would accept working for her, this was perfectly clear in her mind. But right now, she had no idea what she could do, and she desperately needed these answers.

"You could even train her properly, right?" she asked the man wearing black.

"She's a woman." he said, as if it was self-explanatory. "And most likely one of W's little freaks." He made a pause. "But I guess I could try and teach her a few things."

"Well then, see, he's even willing to train you. Isn't he a dear? Show her what you can do." she said, gesturing towards some boxes behind them.

His hand left the hilt of his sword and he extended it. Suddenly the boxes exploded, and his hand returned to its former location.

"He's got plenty of tricks like that. So, what do you say? Life, answers and power, or death? Sounds like a no-brainer to me. I'm not used to offering that kind of a favorable trade."

Elsa didn't know what to do. She felt totally powerless right now. There were a half dozen of armed people around her, a freaking man with powers, and she couldn't even channel. She still had Merida though, but her partner couldn't know what was happening to her right now.

"How… how do you prevent me from using my powers?" she asked the man to indirectly tell Merida, but he didn't answer her.

"You can speak." said the woman with black and white hair.

"I just shielded you. It's the first weapon you have to learn when fighting other gifted people." he said calmly. _Other gifted people? Just how many of us are there?_

"Fuck, he's blocking your powers?" asked Merida in her earpiece. "I'll kill him first. They haven't spotted me yet."

"I'm getting impatient, Ice Queen. I need answers. Oh and by they way, in the case you're not taking the deal, we're going to film your death. I'm sure people would like to know their little hero died. We can't let them hope for a better future forever."

Elsa waited for Merida to tell her what to do, and it seemed like the Red Mane was thinking fast.

"I'm gonna kill that arrogant fucker, hoping he doesn't have some kind of protection around him. Then you immediately cast an ice shield around you and run for the exit. I'll meet you there and we both get the fuck out of here. I don't know how many men she has here."

"Ok." Elsa said, and the woman smiled.

"I'm gonna need some guarantees, but I'm glad to see we can..."

Elsa didn't even listen to her, waiting instead for Merida to shoot the man who was currently blocking her from using her powers. She had never been this nervous, and every second seemed to last an eternity.

But then she heard the characteristic sound of the Red Mane's arrows being fired. The arrow went directly into the head of the man with a sword, and he instantly collapsed to the ground. There was a moment of shock around her, during which nobody did anything, and Elsa tried to take advantage of it to channel an ice shield around her, but the invisible wall was still here, blocking her from the Source. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

She bolted out and ran as fast as she could. She heard another arrow being shot, and then gunfire. She raced as fast as she could, but an intense pain like she had never felt before erupted in her lower back.

"Run! Don't fucking stop!" yelled Merida, and Elsa tried the best she could to leave the warehouse. She had trouble breathing, and the pain was unbearable. Her mind was foggy, but she could see and hear her partner firing arrows as she ran above her. She could also hear gunshots, and bullets were flying all around.

When she crossed the door of the warehouse, another one hit her in the back and she collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain. The pain was all she could think about, and she didn't know what was happening around her anymore. She could hear Merida's words faintly, and she realized she was moving.

"Don't give up, for fucks sake. We're almost there!" her partner said as she led Elsa to the bike.

"Fuck, you're bleeding all over the place. Hang on tight!"

And that's when Elsa finally realized it. She was going to die. The pain was starting to fade, and to be honest she couldn't really feel anything anymore. She vaguely noticed that Merida was carrying her, but all she could think about was her sister. She was going to abandon Anna.

"Tell..." she tried to say. "Tell Anna… I'm..." she wanted to finish her sentence but she didn't have any strength left in her. _Tell her I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._ She couldn't believe how selfish she had been. She hadn't thought about what would happen if something like this occurred. Of course she had known it could be dangerous, but she had never imagined how awful it would be for Anna.

She imagined her sister learning the news of her death. She would be all alone. After their parents, she would lose her sister and the only family she had left. She wanted to cry, to yell that it wasn't fair and that she couldn't just die and abandon her. But she was utterly powerless, and she passed out knowing that all she had done as the Ice Queen was useless, and that ultimately, it had only caused pain and suffering to the only person she loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, not all stories can end well!
> 
> Na, I'm kidding. Next chapter on Sunday or Monday :P


	21. Grief

Anna went through what she would say on the phone once again. She had one shot at this, and she really didn't want to mess it up. When she was finally ready, she picked up her phone and called the number she had received by e-mail.

"Ms. Caraverre, editor-in-chief of the Arendelle Herald speaking."

"Hello, I'm the person who sent you an email about..." Anna started, feeling a bit anxious. She knew what she was asking was really, really unusual, and that it was unlikely to even work. But the Ice Queen counted on her, so she had to do her best.

"Oh, yes. I'd like you to clarify the situation."

"Of course. I'm a journalist, and I'm currently working for one of Arendelle's newspapers. But I came into possession of some extremely incriminating documents. These documents can prove that the mayor is to blame for the incident which happened with John Rolfe a few months ago. My source gave me this document under the promise I wouldn't publish it under my true name, and that's why I contacted you." She had carefully picked the newspaper that would be the most suited for the job, and she had very few choices.

"Why don't you publish it under a pen name for the newspaper you're working for, then?"

"I thought about it, but I don't want anyone to make a connection between me and the pen name I'd use." _Am I acting just like the Ice Queen? Hiding behind a fake name to save the city?_ Somehow, the idea was thrilling. "And I'm sure it would clear any connections if the paper was to be published elsewhere."

"Well, you can certainly send us the document. We'll look into it and publish it if we find it interesting."

Anna had feared this argument would come. "As I said, I'm a journalist myself, so I'd like to write about it myself. I… I know how odd this request is, but could you at least accept to read my article and the extracts I would send to you? I'm sure you would be interested."

"Are you working for another candidate looking to run for office? It is a bit surprising that a document like this would suddenly appear a few months before the elections."

"I'm absolutely not working for any politicians. My aim is only to shed light on the corruption our current mayor is responsible for. We deserve more than this."

The editor sighed on the other end of the line. "I'm not gonna lie, this kind of things could be interesting to me. But I don't like publishing an article that important from someone I don't know. Especially someone who already works for another newspaper."

"I know." said Anna. "I am perfectly aware that this is a really unusual request. But I'm sure we can find a way to make it work."

"Send me a draft and we'll see."

"Thanks. That's all I'm asking."

"We'll keep in touch then. Goodbye."

"Goodbye. I'll send it to you very soon."

The call ended and Anna clenched her fist in victory. It wasn't over yet, but it was starting really well. Now, all she had to do was write an article convincing enough to make the editor change her mind. _It better be awesome_.

She went back into The Arendelle Gazette, and she was heading towards her desk when she ran into Jasmine in the corridor. The brown-skinned girl stopped her.

"Hi, Anna. I just got some shocking news from a source."

"Really? About what?" _If you knew what I have up my sleeve, you'd be so envious!_

"It's… uh… it may be a bit difficult to hear for you. Since you know her."

"What? Who?" The tone Jasmine was using wasn't comforting at all. It almost sounded like she was going to announce to her that someone she knew had died.

"The Ice Queen has been killed this night. During a fight with the Fangs."

Anna immediately felt a weight in her chest and a lump in her throat. It was so sudden, this was so unexpected that she couldn't believe it. Maybe she had heard wrong. The Ice Queen was invincible. She had her powers to protect her.

"What do you mean?" she asked the other journalist, finding it strange that their usual rivalry seemed to have disappeared.

"Wh… ? What do I mean? She… she died. Fighting them."

The lump in her throat was getting bigger and she felt as if she was on the verge of tears. She forced herself not to cry, but her muscles and her body were betraying her. She had so much more to say and do with the masked vigilante. It couldn't be over so soon.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought you'd like to know about it before seeing it in the papers."

The words Jasmine spoke made sense, and a part of her understood what was happening, but she couldn't help hoping it wasn't true. A cruel joke maybe. Her rivalry with the other journalist had kept increasing recently, so maybe it was just a way for Jasmine to hurt her. Or maybe, people were getting suspicious and wanted to know just how much she cared about the Ice Queen.

"What… what exactly did you hear?" Anna managed to say, struggling to get the words past the lump in her throat. It was physically painful.

"She was running out of a building and… she took two bullets in the back."

_This is all a joke. It can't be true. Please don't die on me like that._ She hadn't realized just how much she cared for the blonde hero before, and right now she was really trying to hold onto the fact that maybe, just maybe, this was all hoax. But what a cruel one it would be.

"Did..." it was getting harder and hard to talk. "Did anyone see her body?"

"No. The Red Mane took it with her and escaped."

"So we can't be sure she's dead, right? I mean, the Red Mane could have saved her."

"Anna… I can see it's really shaking you up. I… I hadn't realized it would affect you this much. Maybe I should have been more gentle. But… she was shot twice, in the back… there's very little chance she could get away from that."

Right now, Anna hated the concerned tone of her co-worker's voice. She didn't need pity, because nothing was certain yet. "Yeah, there's also very little chance someone can shoot ice out of her hands, and yet she does." She mechanically touched her ice bracelet at her wrist and prayed for it not to be the only thing she would have left from the Ice Queen. _I need to see her again._

"I'm gonna check on all the hospitals in the city. Maybe they saw her. And I need to try and call her first."

"Ok, listen… try to call her, and then I'll help you call the hospitals."

"Thanks."

Anna grabbed her phone and went to the bathroom to call the Ice Queen. Her hands were shaking as she went through her contact list, and her heart was racing in her chest. She hit the dial button and waited, but nobody picked up. She tried again and again, but it just didn't work. What if she really was dead? What would happen to the city? What would happen to her? Not only was the Ice Queen the only reason she had her current job, but she had taken up such an important position in her life as of late. She was constantly thinking about her. Every time they scheduled an interview, she spent the days before it longing for the moment and imagining how it would go. And after the interview, she spent the next days thinking back about how it had gone. Not to mention the embarrassing dreams at night.

She sat on the ground and started crying, back against the wall and her knees against her chest. She knew how pathetic it was to cry here in the bathroom, but she was feeling so desperate right now that she didn't care. She went through her contact list again and searched for her sister. She needed to talk about it, and she knew Elsa would help her see things clearer. If anything, she was the only one who would be able to comfort her. After all, they had experienced shared grief together when they were younger.

But once again, nobody picked up her call. _Please sis, answer me._ Things were getting worse by the minute, and the sobs started to rack her body.

A few minutes had gone by when she realized she was overreacting. Nobody was even sure of what had happened, and she couldn't let herself be so emotional and pessimistic right now. Her own rival was currently looking for the Ice Queen, and what was she doing? Crying in a bathroom.

She picked herself up and quickly cleaned up her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, but it would have to do. She left the bathroom and found Jasmine. The other journalist didn't mention she could see that Anna had been crying, and they started calling any place the Red Mane may have gone to find help for the Ice Queen.

They spent the morning calling and even going to certain places, but nobody had seen a blonde girl who had been shot twice in the back tonight. Anna was starting to despair and consider that maybe the Ice Queen had truly died. _Well, the only thing I can do now is try to find the Red Mane._

* * *

An unpleasant shiver went through her body and Elsa opened up her eyes and saw a beautiful girl. She had big green eyes, long blond hair and her lips were curled up in a friendly smile.

"Are you an angel?" Elsa asked. She had never thought that there would be something after death.

The girl chuckled. "I'm afraid not! But you wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked that."

Elsa looked around her and noticed that she was in their main hideout. Merida was there too, and she smiled at her. She looked back at the beautiful blonde girl and realized that she had already seen her before.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"We saw each other once at the hospital. I'm the one who healed your sister's fiance."

Elsa tried to remember, and then realized this girl was the nurse that had been staring at her while she was in the waiting room with Anna.

"She saved you." said Merida.

"Thanks." Elsa simply said. "Both of you."

"You're welcome. My name is Rapunzel. And I have powers too."

"That's… that's awesome. I can finally speak to someone who understands my powers." She suddenly remembered the man in black clothes who had blocked her powers, and the fact that she hadn't been able to channel even after his death. She instantly tried opening up to the Source. The pool of energy was right there, but she was afraid to try and tap into it. _What if I'm still unable to channel? What if I'm forever blocked off from the Source? God, I've wanted all my life to get rid of these powers, but right now I would do anything to get them back. They're a part of me._

She finally tried to channel and she could have wept in joy and relief when the energy flooded into her. Rapunzel gasped, and Elsa turned toward her, surprised.

"I… I can see you channelling." the blonde girl said. "There's an … an aura around you."

"R.. really?"

"Yeah! And it's so big, it's amazing."

Elsa could suddenly see a tiny shining aura around the long-haired girl. "Are… are you channelling right now? I can see it too."

"Yes! That's amazing."

Merida approached with a smile on her face. "Ok, ok. I know you're both excited to finally get to know each other, but didn't you say that she would need to rest?"

The aura around Rapunzel disappeared, and Elsa stopped too. _Why didn't I see an aura around the man with a sword? Or around John Rolfe?_ She had so many questions right now.

"You're right. My healing powers may be incredible, but your body still needs to recover. I completely removed the bullets and you won't have any lingering effects or scars, but you need to rest for now."

"But… I need to know..." Elsa started, but Merida stopped her.

"You'll have all the time in the world to ask questions later. Right now, listen to her and rest."

Rapunzel gave her an apologetic smile. "Once you've recovered, we'll see each other and talk about all of it, ok?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa said. She couldn't believe she had finally met a friendly person with powers. They would have so much to talk about. But Rapunzel was right, and Elsa suddenly felt exhausted. Her eyes closed on their own, and she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Merida was still in the room, but Rapunzel had left. She was a bit disappointed, because she really wanted to get to know the healer better, but she understood the girl couldn't just wait for her to wake up.

"Ah, you're finally awake." said Merida.

"Yeah… and I feel really good." She reached for her lower back with her hands and realized that she didn't even have a scar, as she had been told. She was still tired, but other than that, she didn't even feel the slightest of pains.

"Her powers are amazing."

"Yes, she's helped me quite a few times. And she's a really nice girl."

Elsa nodded. "I have to see her soon."

"She told me to give you her number. Oh, by the way, your sister tried to call."

"Ok. I'll call her back later. It may have to do with the files we found in the prison."

"So… I hope last night didn't turn you off from our mission." the redhead pried hesitantly.

Elsa sighed. "I… I don't know. I mean, I always knew it could be dangerous. But… as I blacked out, all I could think about was that I would leave my sister all alone. She wouldn't want me to be in danger like that."

"But aren't you doing this for her? So she can live in a better place?"

"Yeah… yes, I am. I'm just not sure she'd like it."

"I don't know. The city matters to her too. She wouldn't be working with us if it didn't. I'm sure she'd be proud of you."

"I don't know..."

"Well, you were planning on telling her, so you'll know soon."

"Yes, you're right. I'll tell her, and then I'll ask her if she thinks I should continue."

"Good. For what it's worth, I hope you won't give up, because I think I really need you out there now. We're up against some powerful people."

Elsa nodded. "We have to learn more about them. That guy you killed was weird."

"No shit. He totally creeped me out. Anyway, you should rest a bit more. I'm gonna head back home, but don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Sure, thanks Merida."

The girl nodded and left. Elsa looked at her phone and saw that it was only eight in the morning. She hadn't gotten all that much rest. She decided to sleep a little more, and was only awoken a few hours later by frantic knocks on the door.

She stood up and went to the surveillance screens to see who was out there. She saw Anna knocking on the door with panic, and Elsa immediately became worried. _What happened to her?_

She quickly wove her ice mask and put it on, and checked her clothes. She still had her blue skirt on, but her top had been replaced with a T-shirt and she quickly searched for the rest of her uniform. She put it on in a hurry, and then opened the door. Anna was crying, and Elsa's heart clenched at the sight.

Then Anna looked up at her, and her mouth opened wide. Elsa didn't have time to do anything before her sister jumped on her and hugged her tightly.

"What… what happened?" she asked, worried.

Anna sniffed and spoke between sobs. "They… they told me … you were dead. I … I was so worried."

Elsa's mind was buzzing with questions. _Who? How did anyone know? Why is she crying so much?_

Still, she could see how alarmed her sister was, even if she didn't understand why, and she hugged her close, rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's ok, I'm ok. I've been shot, but I'm perfectly fine now."

Anna looked up at her with watery eyes. _God, she's beautiful_.

"I'm so relieved. I… I was freaking out. I went through all the hospitals and clinics to find you… but… but you weren't there. I was so sure you were dead..."

Elsa smiled at her. "It's ok, you know I'm safe now. You can stop crying, I'm here." She moved one of her sister's strands of hair out from her face, and used her thumb to delicately wipe the tears off her cheek.

"I… I have to tell you something." Elsa started. "A… about me… about us."

Anna looked at her questioningly. "I … I don't know how you'll take it. And I'm a bit afraid to tell you. No, I'm totally freaking out actually. But I can't hide it anymore, I have to tell you."

She could see a bright smile appear on her sister's face, but she didn't stop to think about it and continued. "I care about you too much to keep it a secret. Just… just promise me you won't freak out, ok?"

Anna's smile grew even bigger.

"I..." _I am your sister._ It was all she wanted to say, but the words just didn't want to leave her mouth. Maybe the fact they were still hugging each other didn't help. "Damn, it's harder than I thought."

Anna chuckled. "Here, let me help you."

Her sister stood on her tiptoes and took Elsa's face between her delicate hands, bringing it slightly down. Anna got even closer, and Elsa didn't know what was happening. _What is she doing? What's going on?_ Their faces were now only inches away from each other, and Anna closed her eyes. And then Elsa realized how her words may have sound, when her sister's lips connected with her own.


	22. Forbidden Things

****

Every alarm was screaming inside Elsa's mind. This was wrong. So, so wrong. Her sister was kissing her, and she had to pull away. She didn't have a chance though, because the kiss was really short.

Anna pulled away a little, and she had the most beautiful smile ever. Elsa had never seen her look so delighted, and she realized right then how stunning her sister was. As she stared at Anna's beaming smile and big green eyes, Anna chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"I've just realized how beautiful you are." Elsa said, even though she realized as she said it, that this statement would definitely not help the current situation.

"Thank you, but I'm nowhere as beautiful as you are." Anna said, as she leaned into her again.

_This is when you have to turn her away._ How did Anna come to think that Elsa had romantic feelings for her? Of course Anna didn't know her true identity, but she had never implied that she was into her. She could understand how her words could have easily been misinterpreted, but still…

Their lips met again, more forcefully this time, and Elsa couldn't help but enjoy the taste of her sister's lips on her own. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_. It was her first kiss ever, and she was embarrassed, because she didn't really know what to do. _Break the kiss and push her away, that's the only thing you have to do._ Anna pulled lightly on Elsa's upper lip and the blonde felt an incredibly satisfying feeling bubbling up inside her.

Then, she felt Anna's tongue press against her lips, and Elsa opened her mouth a little. _Oh God._ Their tongues met and Elsa let her sister lead. Her legs felt weak, and she was too busy trying to control the swirl of emotions inside herself to stop the cute redhead. _I'm making out with my little sister. Wrong, wrong. I have to stop this._

She didn't know how long it lasted, but Anna finally let her go after a while. She still had the magnificent smile spread across her face, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

"I… I've been dreaming of this for so long..." Anna whispered. Elsa had thought it was over, but now her sister reached for her neck, kissing it softly.

A moan escaped Elsa's mouth, and she let herself be kissed and caressed by her gorgeous sister. It was an unbelievable sensation, one she had never felt before, and her body was reacting in ways she had never experienced in her whole life. Anna was still in her arms, and she let her own hands explore her sister's back. They had touched each other before, of course, and they had been hugging just a few minutes ago, but right now it felt oh so different.

Her hands roamed Anna's back, exploring each curve and cavity, while her sister stopped kissing her neck to go back to her lips. Elsa's hands reached lower and ended up somewhere they definitely weren't supposed to be. She could feel Anna's panties through the fabric of her pencil skirt, and lust flooded Elsa's mind. It wasn't helped by the fact that Anna's hands were getting a bit too adventurous themselves.

_This is going way too fast. Stop it. Stop it now. This is so wrong._ It seemed her muscles didn't want to follow the words of reason though, and it was only when Anna pressed her knee between Elsa's legs, which caused a shiver to travel all over her, that her body finally reacted.

She quickly backed away, and held her sister at arm's length.

"Sorry… I…" she had trouble speaking, and tried to catch her breath. "We can't."

Anna seemed to realize how fast everything had gone, and she backed away too. "No, I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have been so… so insistent. I don't know what took over me. You're just so… I'm not usually so..."

She didn't finish her sentence and Elsa tried to use that time to sort out all the things that were going through her mind. Her sister had kissed her. Anna thought they had feelings for each other. _Worse, I kissed her back. She has an excuse, I don't._

"So..." Anna said, putting her clothes back in order. "As you can see, I'm… I'm into you… a lot. I have been since I've met you."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. _How could this happen? How could Anna fall for the Ice Queen? Even if she doesn't know I'm her… how could she fall for someone who looks exactly like me? Even with a mask... Does that mean she would be attracted to me too? If she knew who I really am?_

"So..." Anna repeated.

It seemed Anna was waiting for something, but Elsa didn't know what.

"What about you?"

Elsa's mind froze. Anna was asking her if she liked her, and not like a sibling. Obviously, she had to tell her that she wasn't. But then it would mean breaking her heart and that beautiful smile of hers. _She looks so happy right now._ But she couldn't let Anna hope that this was possible. They were sisters, and there was no way they could do this again, no matter how delightful it was.

"I mean, from what we just did and how you reacted, I know quite well how you feel… but, you know… it would be nice to hear it."

Elsa mentally cursed. She couldn't just deny that she had enjoyed what had happened. _Oh my god, this is so, so wrong!_ But she couldn't let Anna hope for something. And she definitely couldn't tell her who she was any more, because it would completely destroy Anna. She had told her that she had to reveal something, so if she argued that it wasn't about her feelings, she would have to find something else, and she had no idea what it could be. _I'm so fucked._

"It's… it's complicated." she finally said, opting for what she believed was the safest choice. _Don't hurt her feelings, but don't encourage her either. This has to stop right now._

"Yes, of course. Still..." Anna mused, getting closer to her, and Elsa couldn't help but stare at her plump red lips. She knew how sweet they tasted now.

"No, we… we can't. I… I can't be with someone. It's too dangerous."

Anna didn't kiss her, but lay her head against her shoulder instead. "I know we can't be together." she said in a small voice. "You… you have bigger duties and can't bother with a relationship. And I… I have to take care of some other things first."

Elsa heart sank at the change of tone in her sister's voice, but she was glad that she understood this wasn't possible. _I will never be able to tell her the truth now. She can never know who I really am._

"I'm just… I'm just so into you." Anna continued. "I've never been so attracted to someone. At first, I thought it was just a crush but… damn, it's not going away. I'm always thinking about you."

Elsa blushed and really hoped it was just a crush, or else it would really hurt Anna.

"You're a stunning, smart and talented young woman, and I'm always thinking about you too." Elsa said, trying to reciprocate while actually saying the truth. "You deserve the best, and I would really like to be able to be with you. But… we can't." she added.

"Not right now, but we could, eventually." Anna said, raising her head to look at her. Joy had been replaced by sadness and melancholy, and Elsa stared at her sister. What she wouldn't give to see the smile she had made a few minutes ago again. She stared at Anna's face for a long time, seeing it from a different angle than before, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She leaned against her and kissed her lips softly, muting the alarms in her mind and once again feeling bliss spreading within her. The two sisters shared a few soft kisses, getting back into each other's arms, until Anna parted away.

"I have to stop now, or I'm won't be able to control myself." she said with a smile, and Elsa was glad to see it again.

"Yeah, I guess it's safer." Elsa answered, feeling all fuzzy and excited. _Wrong._

"Honestly, even though I know quite well that we shouldn't do anything, I'm not sure I could resist you right now. I'd let you do anything you want."

It almost sounded like an invitation, and Elsa's cheeks turned scarlet red. She was glad she had her mask on.

"Well… I should go before I do things I shouldn't." Anna finally said, and she kissed her softly one more time before leaving. She stopped on her way out though.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came here in the first place. A journalist I work with was told that you were killed by the Fangs."

Elsa had totally forgotten everything that had happened before the kiss, but it reminded her that she wanted to ask Anna if she thought she should continue her vigilante work. Of course, she couldn't ask her as her sister any more, but she could still ask her as the Ice Queen.

"I almost died. And when I realized I wasn't going to make it, all I could think about was that it wasn't worth it."

"What?" Anna asked.

"The things we do with the Red Mane. If I end up dying..." she didn't know how to speak her mind after what had just happened. "It's not really about me but..."

"You can't stop. I mean, I… I was devastated when I got the news. And I didn't even know that… you cared about me. But… you can't stop. This is too important for the city. So you can't stop because of a few people. Unless you personally don't want to risk your life anymore. Nobody can blame you, and you could even pretend to be dead. But if it's about the fear of hurting the people that love you… don't quit."

Elsa nodded, glad to have her sister's point of view. _Would she have a different one if she knew who I really am?_

"Thanks. That's all I wanted to know, I guess."

Anna smiled at her and stood motionless for a while. She was ready to go, but Elsa understood that Anna didn't want to leave just like this. However, there was absolutely no way Elsa was going to kiss her again or anything like that. _She's my sister goddammit. I absolutely love her, but not like this._

But when Anna closed the distance once again, Elsa didn't move or say anything, and her whole body started to anticipate what was coming. Her gorgeous little sister smiled widely as she approached, and they shared another sweet kiss that left her breathless and dying for more. _Wrong_.

"See you soon, my beloved Queen." Anna whispered in her ear, and Elsa felt a shiver of pleasure spread all over her.

The little devil finally left, and Elsa sat on a chair, dumbfounded, trying to think about what had happened. Not only had she not revealed her true identity to Anna, but she had also discovered that her sister had a crush on the Ice Queen. And, as awful and disgusting as it sounds, she had just shared her first kiss with her little sister and she still felt all fuzzy and excited from it.

Anna couldn't stop smiling on her way home. The Ice Queen was safe, and they had kissed. _And what a kiss!_ She still had butterflies in her stomach, and the taste of her hero's lips was on hers. She was genuinely happy and realized that she was in love again. Even though they didn't really know much about each other, she was in this state of mind, where she could only think about the Ice Queen and how desperately she wanted to be with her.

She only got down from cloud nine when she arrived home and realized the consequences of her actions. _I cheated on Kris_. She sat on the couch as a dark weight settled in her mind and heart. She wasn't going to argue that she didn't have sex with the Ice Queen so it wasn't cheating. While they had only kissed, it was enough to qualify as cheating for her. And it wasn't just a physical attraction. She had feelings for her too, the same feelings she didn't have for Kristoff any more. Besides, she knew quite well that if the vigilante hadn't stopped her, there was no telling how far they would have gone. She remembered quite well how the blonde's body had felt under her hands, and in the throes of passion, she would have been able to do anything.

All her life, she had despised people who cheated on their partner. She had always thought that they were assholes who only thought about themselves and didn't realize how much they could hurt those who loved them. The very fact they could be interested in someone else while dating someone they were supposed to love was disgusting. And yet, she was one of them now. It had happened so quickly. She didn't even understand why she had stopped loving Kris, even before meeting the Ice Queen. She had waited too long to tell him. And now, she had made a huge mistake.

This day had been a true roller-coaster of emotions. First, she had been devastated by Jasmine's news, and then indescribable joy had replaced sorrow when she had seen the Ice Queen alive and well. It had only got better when they had kissed and confessed their feelings, and now she was feeling terrible again.

She grabbed her phone and tried to call her sister again, hoping she would pick up this time.

"Hi Anna." said Elsa, sounding strange.

"Hey, are you ok? You sound strange."

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm fine."

_Weird._

"What's up?" Elsa asked, and Anna noted that this was something her sister never said before. _Well, I have bigger fish to fry right now, especially if she doesn't want to speak about whatever's bothering her._

"I… I made a big mistake, and I'm not even sure if I regret it."

"Oh..."

"You know how I've been interviewing the Ice Queen lately? Well… I kinda have a big crush on her. Like… a huge crush."

"That's… uh… unfortunate?" Elsa said.

"Are you sure everything's fine? You sound weird." Anna commented.

"Sorry, I was finishing up some work. I'm all yours now. I mean, I'm listening."

"So… I have this huge crush. You would understand if you met her. She's absolutely gorgeous. Not like the everyday beautiful girl you can meet in the street. She's like… I don't know, she's perfect."

"Hmm… did you see her without her mask?"

"What? No. But I don't need to."

"Doesn't it hide half of her face? I mean, there's no way to tell how she really looks like behind it."

"Elsa… It doesn't even matter. She could be burnt under that mask and I wouldn't even care." _Well, I'd prefer not._ "And it's not just about her stunning body or face. She's kind, generous, funny,… I feel like we fit perfectly together."

"Well, you don't really know her. Didn't you only meet her vigilante identity?"

"Does it matter? Even if she's a little bit different in the real life, I'm in love with the Ice Queen, not whoever she is when she doesn't wear the mask." She had never thought about that before. Would the person behind the mask appeal to her too? She thought so, because they couldn't be that different from each other. But still, it made her curious.

"Isn't that like loving someone that doesn't really exist?" Elsa asked, and Anna didn't really like how her sister was trying to lure her away from the Ice Queen. _Well, she must think I should stop that and only think about Kris. She's not that wrong._ "And… I mean, she's a woman. I thought that was over for you."

"Well, from what happened, I can tell you with certainty that it isn't. Definitely not. Anyway, as I said, I made a mistake. We kissed. And… it was amazing. Beyond amazing." She wasn't going to give too many details to her sister, but damn, it had been really, really exciting.

"Oh." Elsa simply said.

"I don't know what it could have led to if she hadn't stopped it. I… I almost cheated on Kris. I mean, it's cheating nonetheless."

Elsa sighed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I have to tell him. And I have to tell him I stopped loving him some time ago."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, it's just a crush. You'll get past it soon, right? I mean, the Ice Queen didn't imply she would like to be in a relationship with you, did she?"

"Not really… but she definitely liked what happened between us. As much as I did. I'm sure that it could happen, with time."

"Anna… she's a vigilante. You only know her masked identity, you've seen her less than a dozen time, and her… line of work is extremely dangerous. Not mentioning what would happen to you if word of this spread. Maybe you could try to forget about it, and mend your relationship with Kris."

Anna sighed at her sister's words. She didn't understand. "I can't repair this. Even if he forgave me for what I did, I can't stay with him any more. We should have broken up a long time ago. It came to the point that I'm happy when he works at night and I can be alone in the flat. It doesn't even have to do with the fact that I met the Ice Queen and fell in love with her. It started before that. I just don't love him any more."

"I… I don't know what to tell you." Elsa said. "It pains me to hear you say that, but you did drag this out for a long time. Are you absolutely sure this isn't about the Ice Queen?"

"Yes. It started way before. I have to tell him."

"Ok… do what you think is best. But don't get your hopes up about the Ice Queen, ok? I don't think it would be a good idea for you to pursue that."

"I… I know." _But I still will try._ "Thanks for the chat, sis."

"No problem. And good luck."

Anna hung up the phone and went to the bathroom. She had to take a shower, change her underwear, and get ready to tell Kris the truth. It wasn't going to be easy, and she feared that it would hurt him tremendously, but it was too big to hide now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks for the many reviews and feedback on last chapter! I've never had that many of them, even on the final chapter of OOY. And on both ao3 and ffnet!
> 
> And don't worry, we'll know more about Rapunzel and the rest of the plot soon! :p


	23. Break-up

Anna was waiting nervously for Kris to arrive. She had rehearsed what she would tell him over and over again in her mind, but she knew it wouldn't be as easy as that. In fact, she knew exactly how awful and terrible it would be. She was sitting at the table, her palms were sweaty, and her heart started racing as the door opened.

"Hey sweetie!" Kris said, smiling as he walked towards her. He seemed to notice something was wrong though, because his smile quickly vanished.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, and Anna tried to speak. However, her mouth was as dry as sand. She gulped, and opened her mouth again.

"Y.. yes. I… I have to tell you something." she said, feeling like she was the worst person ever.

"Wh.. what? Anna, you're starting to worry me."

"Sit down, please. It's… it's about us."

"Now you're really making me worry. What is this all about?" he said as he sat next to her. He looked worried, but Anna could tell that he was still wondering if any of this was serious.

"I… I don't know how to tell you this. I… I think I'm in love with someone else."

His face turned white and he looked at her in disbelief, mouth half-open.

"I should have told you before, but..." Anna started, ready to give the little speech she had prepared, but Kristoff stopped her.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You love someone else? Who?" he asked, angrily, and Anna became somewhat afraid, because she had never seen him in this state before.

"It's… it's someone I work with." she said. She didn't want to reveal that it was the Ice Queen, and it wasn't really a lie.

"Fuck… what… what about me? You don't love me any more, is that it?"

Anna looked down, unable to look at him in the eyes, and tried to think about what she could say.

"Seriously? How did this happen? It just took over you all of a sudden? One day you love me and then you meet someone and it's all over?"

"No..." Anna answered. "I… I think I've stopped loving you for almost a year. I… I just didn't feel anything anymore. I can't explain. I loved you, really. But it… it faded, until … until I just… didn't."

Kris took his head into his hands and Anna's heart clenched at the sight. She knew Kris was a kind man and he didn't deserve what she was doing to him in the slightest. She knew it would hurt him too, and that he would carry this wound for a long time.

"I'm sorry, Kris. It's… it's all my fault. It's not you..."

"Fuck… did you cheat on me?"

Anna gulped again, knowing she was going to strike another blow. "Y… yes."

Kris angrily punched the table as he raised his head to look at her. She stared back, knowing she had to at least do this for him. "We… we didn't have sex. But I kissed her this morning."

"Her?" Kris noted, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yeah… yes, she's a woman."

"Fuck… so you're a lesbian, then? You've just discovered it and that's why you don't love me any more?" he asked, and she could almost hear a hint of hope in his voice.

"No… I… genders never mattered to me. It's just that…"

"How could you do this, Anna? It's so unlike you. You… you're better than this. At least I thought so."

"I did too..." Anna conceded, knowing quite well how awful her actions had been. "I should have told you before. About my feelings for you. I'm… I'm really sorry."

"So what? You're sorry, and you expect me to forgive you? To tell you that it's ok, and then you can date that girl?" His tone was rapidly becoming venomous, and she shrank back into her seat.

"Fuck you, Anna! Fuck you! I thought you loved me. I thought you were a nice girl, but it seems that you've changed a lot these last few years. The Anna I had met in highschool would be disgusted by whom you've become. So this is how it ends? We were together for six years, and we're going to end it on this? Fuck…"

He stood up and started pacing around. "I thought we were the perfect match. We were going to spend our lives together. I stared at other couples that were breaking apart, I heard things about people cheating on their partner, and all I could think about was that I was a lucky guy because I had found the one. I thought we were different. That _you_ were different." He snorted. "Guess I was wrong."

"Kris… I..."

"Don't. Don't even try to tell me that you're sorry or whatever. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Just… just shut up."

Anna knew she deserved all of this and stayed quiet. It was heart-breaking to see him in this state, because even though she didn't love him anymore, she could only imagine how painful the situation must be for him.

"I… I'm leaving. I don't want to see you again. Just… fuck this. I'm out." He left as soon as he said that and slammed the door on his way out. The walls shook from the force of it, and Anna tried to stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as a painful silence settled in the apartment.

* * *

 

Elsa was sitting on her couch, shocked. This feeling hadn't left her the entire day. First, she had met someone else with powers that had blocked hers, then she was shot and had almost died. It had allowed her to meet a friendly girl with powers who had magically healed her. And then, her sister had confessed her crush on the Ice Queen. And they had kissed! _And I liked it..._ Apparently, now Anna wanted to break up with Kris, and Elsa knew it was partially her fault, even if her sister had stopped loving him for a while now.

Elsa wondered when Anna would break up with Kris. And she didn't know what would happen next. Breaking-up would mean that they would stop living together, obviously. And Elsa was afraid that Anna might ask her if she could stay at her place for a while. It would be impossible for Elsa to accept, especially since it would mean the end of her nocturnal activities. Also, she wasn't sure that being close to and living with her sister would help her clear her distraught feelings.

_Our parents would be so disappointed. I have to put an end to this madness_. She was thinking about ways to push Anna away from the Ice Queen when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and looked through the peep-hole. It was Anna, and judging by her red eyes and how messed up her makeup was, she had been crying a lot.

She ran through her apartment to make sure there was nothing related to the Ice Queen here, and then opened the door.

"Hey Elsa..." mumbled Anna, sadness straining her voice, and Elsa started to feel upset too. She definitely hated seeing her sister in this state.

"What happened?" she asked, as Anna hugged her.

"I… I broke up with Kris."

"Oh..." said Elsa, surprised about how fast it had happened. Anna started sobbing on her shoulder and Elsa stayed there a bit awkwardly, trying to comfort her sister. It was a bit weird because, despite the gravity of the situation, she couldn't help but think about how similar their positions had been earlier this morning when they had kissed. _I was the Ice Queen then. I'm Elsa right now. I can't have weird feelings about Anna now. Especially right now, when she's crying._ Still, in the many times they had hugged before, she had never really focused on how Anna's chest felt against hers.

"It's ok, Anna. You knew you had to do it. And you can't blame yourself for not loving him anymore."

Anna didn't answer and they stayed in the same position for some time. Then, Anna finally broke the hug, and looked up at Elsa. "I'm gonna need some time for what really happened to sink in."

"You'll get through it, don't worry." Elsa smiled at her sister. "Chocolate ice cream and movies?" she asked, knowing this was something Anna couldn't refuse. It had always been Elsa's way to comfort her little sister when they were younger.

A weak smile appeared on Anna's face causing Elsa to smile as well. "Sure! That's exactly what I need." said Anna.

"Get on the couch and choose a movie, I'll fetch the ice cream." _I hope I still have some. Too bad I'm not the Ice Cream Queen._ She looked through her freezer and found a big tub of ice cream. Normally, she would serve it in small bowls, but she figured that the whole tub would be needed, so she just grabbed two big spoons and walked back to the living room.

Apparently, Anna had found what she wanted to watch on the VOD service, and Elsa sat next to her.

"What are we watching?" she asked, handing one spoon to her sister.

"The Hunger Games..." Anna said, knowing it wasn't Elsa's favourite film.

"Again?" Elsa whined. They had already seen it so many times.

But Anna pouted and Elsa immediately relented. After all, this was all about getting Anna to feel better.

"Ok, ok."

"Great. You can choose the next one!"

They watched the film, sitting next to each other, eating up the tub of ice cream, but it wasn't like they used to. Elsa felt uneasy, almost nervous, because she felt all weird every time Anna's fingers touched hers. She often found herself looking at her sister's face and beautiful smile, and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. When Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder, Elsa felt butterflies invade her stomach. She wanted to hold Anna's hand or stroke her hair, but she made sure not to. It wasn't helping that Anna wore the exact same clothes she had worn this morning when they had kissed. She suddenly remembered how great her lips had tasted, how close their bodies had been, and how deliciously wrong it had been to have her hands roam her sister's back. _And lower…_

She quickly stood up from the couch, startling Anna.

"Elsa?" she asked, surprised.

"I.. uh… I'm gonna check if I have another tub of ice cream."

"But we haven't even finished this one yet." Anna argued.

"Yeah. But I have to make sure I have another one in case we finish this."

"Huh… if you say so..."

Elsa took some time to sort things out and cool down before going back to her sister. They watched the end of the movie together, and then two others followed. The ice cream disappeared as time went by, and they didn't even eat dinner.

"So..." Anna said as the credits of the last film rolled off.

"Yes?"

"Could… could I stay here tonight?"

Elsa mentally sighed. She couldn't turn Anna away, at least not today. "Yes, of course."

"Thanks. And thanks for spending the day with me."

"No problem, are you feeling better?"

"Actually, yes. Nothing chocolate ice cream can't fix, right?" she said with a weak smile, and Elsa smiled back.

Elsa made sure to leave the bedroom when Anna started undressing in front of her, and came back later to find her already in bed. She turned the lights off and joined her, but stayed on the far side of the bed.

"I don't know what's going to happen in the next few days, but I guess I'll have to find another place to live." Anna said in the quiet of the night.

Elsa didn't answer, but she remembered the conversation they had between Anna and the Ice Queen about how her sister had felt when she had hoped that they would be living together once Elsa's studies were over.

"I… I know we can't live together, but… could I stay here for a few days until I find a new flat?" Anna asked, and Elsa wanted to cry, hug her sister and tell her that she would love to live with her forever.

"Y... yeah. For a few days." she finally answered.

* * *

 

Kristoff woke up with a huge headache. He didn't quite know where he was, but Anna was sleeping next to him, and that was everything that mattered. Then he remembered what had happened yesterday. Anna had cheated on him, and they had broken up. It was still unbelievable. He didn't understand how she could have done that. The Anna he loved would never do such a thing. _Guess I didn't know her that well._

The feeling of betrayal was overwhelming, and Kristoff didn't know what to do any more. Then something moved next to him and he opened his eyes to see Megara completely naked in the same bed. Things returned to him slowly. He hadn't known where to go once he had left the apartment and so, he had called his partner. She had listened to him, and then they had gone from bar to bar to drink and forget about things. And then they had come back to her place to have mindless sex. It had been great, though, and he could still remember how wildly Megara had ridden him. Anna had been like that too, in the beginning, but he guessed the passion had died some time ago. _How long has it been since she stopped loving me?_

Megara opened her eyes and yawned, stretching out. "Fuck, I feel terrible. How much did we drink last night?"

Kris was feeling too guilty and awful to answer, and he watched as Megara stood up and put some clothes on.

"I'm gonna make some coffee." she said simply, and he was soon left alone in the foreign bedroom.

_We just broke up yesterday, and I already had sex with someone else. Am I just as bad as her? No, she did it while we were still together._ Still, he wasn't proud of himself. And now he had to tell Megara that what had happened didn't actually mean anything. _What if she thinks I'm into her? God, I'm such a moron._

Kris got off the bed, collected his clothes which were scattered all over the place, and got dressed.

"Listen..." he started as he exited the bedroom. "About last night..."

"Don't sweat it, big guy. You needed to clear your mind and I needed a good fuck. That's all it was and there's no need to dwell on it. I had a really good time, you got to think about something else and get your pride back. Everything's good, alright?"

"Huh… yeah, I guess." Kris was a bit dumbfounded by how his partner took the whole situation in stride.

"Great. Oh, and you can stay here while you find somewhere else to live. You can sleep on my couch. Now, let's hurry up because we have to start patrolling in…. ten minutes ago."

"Fuck! We're already late?"

"Don't worry, nobody's going to miss us." Megara said as she sat down to drink her coffee. He couldn't help but remember how he usually had breakfast with Anna when he wasn't working at night. They would prepare it together and speak about what they would do during the day. It was nothing like this morning, and he could feel a big hole in his chest at the memory.

Kris' phone rang as he started drinking too, and he took it out from his pocket to answer. It was an unknown caller.

"Yeah?" he asked as he took the call.

"Hi. Kristoff?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm the Red Mane. The Ice Queen gave me your number."

Kris instantly woke up and Megara looked at him questioningly. He finally had contact from them. But once again, it drove him back to Anna, since she had been the one to give them the number in the first place.

"Oh… uh… good. Did she tell you about my offer?"

"Yes, I'm interested. I'm not even sure the Ice Queen is going to continue working with me right now, but I'm dead set on cleaning the filth from this city for good. Are you with me?"

Kristoff nodded vigorously before noticing he was only on the phone. "Yes, completely. Actually, I've just been freed from all my distractions, so I can devote myself completely to this." If investing fully into this could help him forget Anna, he was all-in.

"Great. We went against a woman last night. Thin, black and white hair. Looks like she was bossing people around. Any idea on who she might be?"

"Cruella?" he asked, startled. "You met her? She's the Fangs' boss." It seemed to pique Megara's interest too, because she got closer, trying to hear the conversation. Kris put the phone on speaker.

"Good. I need all the information you can gather on this gang. I want to hit them hard. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, definitely. I'll try to find everything I can."

"Great. I'm waiting for your call then."

The call ended, and Kris looked at his partner.

"We're doing this?" she asked.

Kris desperately needed to change his mind and forget the whole Anna thing, and this was the perfect occasion. _I'll drown myself in this if need be, but I'm definitely doing it._

"You bet we are."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm afraid I won't be able to update next Sunday! I'll be busy during the weekend, so the only way it could happen is if I finish the next chapter by Friday… which is unlikely ^^'
> 
> So I may only upload on Monday or Tuesday.


	24. A New Friend

Elsa woke up to the sound of her sister's alarm clock. It had been three days since Anna had started living with her, but she still wasn't used to be awakened by an alarm clock. After all, the Ice Queen had no use for that, and Elsa hadn't needed it either when she had been working on her own.

She turned around in bed and opened an eye to watch as Anna woke up. Her red hair was completely ruffled and Elsa chuckled as she watched her try to turn the alarm off with her eyes closed.

"Hmpf… I hate getting up early." Anna muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'm not even supposed to be awake at this hour." Elsa answered.

"Speaking of which, when exactly do you work? I never saw you work over the last two days."

"Things are going slow lately." Elsa replied. "But I have some good clients, so it's ok." She liked having her sister around, a bit too much actually. However, it was getting hard to hide her vigilante lifestyle. She couldn't go out as the Ice Queen at night, obviously, so she was getting bored already. Besides, rumours were spreading that the Ice Queen was dead, despite the article that Anna had published in the newspapers.

"I'll be at the office today. Maybe this evening too." She added. She had planned to go exercise during the day, and she hoped Rapunzel would agree to meet her this evening. Elsa never got the chance to call her since the day they met, and she really wanted to talk with her.

"Ok." Anna said as she got up from the bed and stretched out. The old tank top she slept in was already short enough, but as Anna stretched, Elsa received a perfect view of her sister's butt trapped in small black panties. The kiss from three days ago had awoken some dark desires within her, and she stared with guilt at her sister's round and almost bare butt. _She really is a gorgeous woman_.

"Are you getting up?" Anna asked, turning around. "I'll prepare breakfast."

"Yes."

Elsa waited for Anna to leave and tried to clear her head. She was going crazy, and Anna living right here with her, sleeping in the same bed, wasn't helping. She was starting to see her sister in a very different way, and she had to put a stop to it.

She got up and joined Anna in the kitchen. They sat at the table once the coffee was ready, and Elsa fought against her eyes, which seemed to be constantly attracted to her sister's chest as they spoke. Her top was too loose in front, and she could see a hint of the cleavage between her breasts. And as if that wasn't enough, her nipples were showing through the fabric, which made Elsa feel both uneasy and excited.

"Are you ok, Elsa? You seem really distracted."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. It's just a little hot."

Elsa hadn't expected that living with her sister would put her in this state. On one hand, she absolutely loved having her around, and it was a bit surprising, because she was used to being alone, and she had never really cared about it. But on the other hand, it was straining to realize that she was starting to have unspeakable desires about Anna. Especially because Anna had absolutely no idea that she had this effect on Elsa. _Of course she doesn't. Who would even think their sister may ogle them when they think they're in a safe zone?_ So Elsa often found herself in situations in which she was feeling really awkward.

As if to illustrate this, Anna stood up to grab a box of cereals on the top shelf of the cupboard and, in doing so, flashed her tiny black panties at Elsa again. This time though, Elsa had enough willpower to look elsewhere. _I have to make it look ok, though. She can't get the feeling that it makes me uneasy. Because it shouldn't, right?_

"So… now that I broke up with Kris… do you think I should pursue the Ice Queen? I know how awful it sounds but…" Anna started as she came back to the table.

"No, I don't think you should." Elsa argued immediately. "It's too dangerous. And, as you said, you've just left Kris. You should take some time to think and everything."

"I know. But she's just so..." Anna sighed, and Elsa could see her cheeks reddening. "She's stunning _and_ awesome. She's like the perfect woman to date."

Elsa could feel her own blush forming. "And yet she's got weird magical powers."

"It adds to her charm. Trust me, if you met her, I'm sure you'd be under her spell too. And the way we kissed… damn… I could tell that she isn't experienced, but she's a fast learner. And I wouldn't mind giving her a few other lessons."

"Anna!" cried Elsa, who really didn't want to be reminded of how great it had felt.

"Aww, come on, sis. I have to talk about this, and you're the only one I can tell!"

"It's just… I'm your sister. I'm not sure this is appropriate."

"I'm sure sisters always speak about their crushes together!"

"Maybe in high-school." Elsa retorted.

"Well, we didn't do it then, so now's the time. So, back to the kiss..."

Anna spent the next five minutes telling her about what they had done and what she wished they could do. And by the time her sister had finished, Elsa was crimson red, even though Anna never really went into details.

"And she did reach for my butt, so I know she wants more too. And it wasn't just a quick feel."

"Maybe… maybe she just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure she's had wet-dreams about me since that day."

"Anna!" _Oh god, please no. I don't need this._

"Well, I can't say I didn't. I swear, it sometimes wakes me up during the night."

Elsa stood up and searched for a way out of this discussion. "I…uh… I don't need to hear all of this. It… it's making me very, very uncomfortable."

Anna giggled. "Ok, ok. I'll stop here." She smiled at Elsa and shook her head. "Still, it was nice having this kind of talk with you. We don't get to talk like this often."

"Well, I'm sure we'd talk more if you didn't feel the need to tell me about your wet dreams." _This is so wrong. She doesn't know, though, so it's not that bad for her. She can't ever know the truth._

Anna chuckled again, and they finished their breakfast in silence. Then, Anna took her shower, prepared herself and went to work. Elsa waited for a while to be sure her sister wasn't coming back for whatever reason, and left to do some training at the hideout. With a little luck, she would find Merida there and they could have a talk. They had only exchanged a few texts since the incident, and she wanted to know what the Red Mane was up to.

* * *

Anna was trying to work, but she couldn't help thinking about the next time she would meet the Ice Queen. It was also the perfect way to think about something other than her break-up with Kristoff. In three days, she had messaged her ex-boyfriend just a few times. She had told him that he could have the flat since she was living at her sister's place, and she had been surprised to learn that he had found a place to stay too.

She couldn't help but wonder where he was staying, but he hadn't said anything, and she wasn't going to ask. But since both of them had a place to sleep, they had agreed on moving everything out of the apartment as soon as possible.

She knew that she had to find an apartment of her own soon, but honestly, she was loving living with Elsa too much. _She doesn't want me to stay here though, so I shouldn't force myself on her._ She knew how much her sister liked her independence and having her own free space, and the last thing she wanted was to deprive her from all that. In moments like this, she let herself imagine living with the Ice Queen, and it was a nice escape from reality.

Wondering if they would even kiss the next time they met, Anna decided to grab her phone and be a little naughty.

"Are you up for another interview? Or something else..." she sent to the Ice Queen.

No answer came back, and she wrote another one. "It could be an interview with benefits. For both of us ;)" she added, feeling rather bold.

She spent the next few minutes regretting her messages. What if she had been too bold? What if her favourite superhero didn't want to pursue any of this? After all, she had told her that this wasn't possible. But at the same time, Anna was sure that the Ice Queen had enjoyed their kissing session as much as herself. That thought sent Anna back to the delightful memory, and she spent the following minutes reminiscing about the kiss and the soft touches. It made her feel all fuzzy. _Damn, I'm so into her. I need to convince her we have to give it a try. But it's going to scare her. Maybe the best option would be to play it cool, exchange a few kisses from time to time… and slowly turn our relationship into something else without putting any label on it._

It was extremely exciting to be back in this state of mind. She wanted to flirt, to charm and to please. She was still lost in her thoughts when her phone rang. She grabbed it as swiftly as she could, hoping for an answer from the Ice Queen, but was disappointed to see it was an e-mail. The disappointment didn't last long though, because it was coming from the editor of the Arendelle Herald. She quickly opened it, and her smile grew as she read.

"I've carefully read what you sent me and I must say I'm interested in your offer. I would love to see the whole extent of the documents you've come into possession of lately. I explained your peculiar demands to the board. And although it does worry them, we have finally agreed to publish your articles under the pen name of your choice. We expect to receive the full articles and documents soon."

The rest of the email dealt with administrative details, and Anna skimmed over it. This was excellent news, and she had the feeling she was finally doing something useful for the city. She was contributing to the Red Mane and the Ice Queen's efforts, and it felt awesome. _Besides, it gives me another excuse to meet with my favourite hero._

* * *

Elsa was a bit nervous as she stood in front of Rapunzel's door. She had called her this morning, and they had agreed to see each other during the afternoon. The blonde nurse had been extremely pleased to get her call, and Elsa had the feeling that they could be really good friends. She hadn't had this feeling since middle school, and it was a bit frightening. _What if I mess everything up? Making friends is not my forte. Maybe I should have brought something. Is it rude to come empty-handed?_ She tried to put those thoughts aside and gathered enough courage to knock on the door.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a smiling blonde face appeared behind it.

"Hey! I'm so happy to see you!" Rapunzel said before hugging her briefly. Elsa was a little taken aback by the blonde's show of affection, but she tried not to show it.

"I.. I'm glad to see you too. I have so many questions."

The nurse smiled widely, and Elsa realized that Rapunzel was smiling more often than not. "Come in then!"

Elsa followed her inside and was lead into the living room. It was well-lit and full of colours, and somehow Elsa thought it was quite representative of her host.

"You've got a beautiful place." she commented, looking around herself.

"Thanks! It's a bit small, but I like it too. Have a seat, I'm gonna fetch something to eat and drink. Do you like tea?"

"Huh… yes. Yes, of course." To be honest, she wasn't a big fan of tea, but she wanted to make a good impression.

"Great! I'll be right back! Make yourself at home."

Rapunzel left and Elsa sat on the couch. There was a small table with a lamp and a photo on it. She looked at it, and saw both Rapunzel and someone who was most likely her boyfriend. They were both smiling and looked quite happy. She focused on Rapunzel, though, and noticed that the girl was definitely quite pretty. _Nowhere near Anna, but still._ Besides, Elsa had realized recently that her little sister had some really interesting assets she hadn't noticed before. _Fuck, do you even realize what you're thinking? Disgusting._

She was still mentally chastising herself for the exciting but awfully incestuous thoughts she was nursing for her dear sister when Rapunzel came back with a tray. There were two cups of tea on it, as well as a teapot and a whole lot of colourful cupcakes.

The smiling blonde put the tray on the low table and sat in an armchair in front of it before pouring the tea. "There! Help yourself to the cupcakes, I made them this morning!"

"Really? They look great!" Elsa answered, smiling, and she realized her host's smile was quite contagious.

"Thanks! So, how do you feel?"

"Great, actually. I don't have any discomfort from what happened. And actually, I even feel better than before. I always had a bit of a back ache when I woke up before, but not anymore."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Yeah, I took advantage of that opportunity to fix you up completely. I may have removed some scars from your body too."

"Well, thank you. I wouldn't have survived without you."

"It's ok. That's what I do! Thanks for keeping the streets as safe as possible."

"Yeah… I'm not doing much at the moment."

"So..." Rapunzel started while Elsa munched on a deliciously sweet cupcake. "What can you do with your ice powers?"

"Well, I can materialize it and then use it however I want. I've found a few uses for it: launching it of course, using it as a shield, making a wall, use it to drag something or someone… and I've tried iceboarding recently!" She had spent the whole morning practising, and it was starting to work.

"Iceboarding? Woah!"

"Yeah." Elsa answered, laughing, before getting a bit darker. "I also found some more frightening ways to use my powers when I was in difficult situations." It drove her back to the first time she had met Merida, when she had frozen a guy's arm. And of course, there was the time she had instantly killed someone at the prison. The icy blue of his eyes was still haunting her at nights.

"Could you show me?" Rapunzel asked. "How you make ice appear out of nowhere?"

"Of course." Elsa said as she opened up to the Source. She started channelling and wove the threads of energy to make a shard of ice in her palm.

"You can channel so much energy, it's amazing. There's this big shiny aura around you again." the nurse said, and Elsa chuckled.

"I'm training to be able to channel even more. I can channel much more than that."

"Really? Try channelling the most energy you can."

Elsa nodded and let the energy flood her, making her feel more alive than ever. "I can't channel more than that, yet. I couldn't do a tenth of this six months ago."

"Well, you definitely are more powerful than me then. I've reached my limits a long time ago."

"Really? Well, at least I know there's a limit now. I was kinda wondering how far I could go, and it was a bit frightening." Elsa answered.

"Here, let me show you."

A shiny aura appeared around Rapunzel, and Elsa realized how much weaker she was.

"But why can I see you channelling? I've already encountered two people with powers, but I never saw this."

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe there's a way to hide it?" Rapunzel asked, and Elsa considered it.

"I'm not sure. Well, the guy in black could have, because it seems he knew a lot about powers, but John Rolfe? He didn't really know what he was doing."

"Merida told me they had made experiments on him. Maybe our powers aren't exactly coming from the same thing."

"Yeah… I don't know. So… how's life for you with your powers?" she asked, curious to know how the girl was living with this secret.

"Well, it didn't really surprise me when I discovered them. I started by healing wounded animals, and I didn't know that I was doing was…something special. I realized later on that it was a thing I should keep to myself. So I went into medicine, and working as a nurse gives me plenty of occasions to use my powers. I stay discreet and don't do things completely extraordinary. People think the doctors in my hospital are great!"

"Doesn't it bother you that they take credit for your actions?"

Rapunzel shrugged and Elsa could see that she was a genuinely good person. "It's ok. As long as I can help. My boyfriend knows, that's all that matters to me."

Elsa was a bit surprised to learn that she had revealed her secret. What if they ended up breaking up? She had kept her powers a secret from her sister, despite knowing that they would always be together, but Rapunzel had told her boyfriend? That was risky. "He… he knows? He didn't freak out?"

"Well… he did at first, a little. But now he's quite happy to have someone around who can heal any pain. You didn't tell anyone?"

Elsa sighed. "No. You and Merida are the only ones to know. This power… it… it made me shut myself out. I always feared that I would hurt someone. I mean, yours is fine, but I could really hurt people with mine, especially when I wasn't in full control. So I kept my distance from everyone, and ended up being… socially awkward." Elsa had never told this to anyone, and it was a huge relief to talk about it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said Rapunzel, and it didn't sound fake. "It must have been so hard. Well, I know now, so you can be yourself with me! I'm so glad to have a new friend who can understand me!"

A new friend? It may sound pathetic, but Elsa wasn't sure she ever let herself have a real friend after her powers had appeared. And she felt like Rapunzel could easily become one.

"I… I even hid it from my little sister. We're… we're very close, and I've always loved her to bits." _Maybe a bit too much lately._ "It's hard to hide it from her sometimes. Especially because I know that being distant hurts her sometimes."

"Well, if you love each other that much, I'm sure she would understand. And everybody knows about these powers now, thanks to you. So it wouldn't be that shocking."

"I can't." _Not now, when she thinks she's in love with the Ice Queen._ "I have to keep my identity a secret."

"I understand. Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thank you." Elsa said, gratefully.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their powers and they soon realized they could see how the other wove the threads of power to cast their spells.

"Do you think I could actually use the Source to access the same powers as you?" Rapunzel asked, and they spent an hour trying to imitate the other's threading. Elsa had the feeling that the nurse was making progress in ice weaving, but there was absolutely no way Elsa was going to be able to do the kind of meticulous, precise threading her friend was doing so easily.

"You're such a brute!" Rapunzel said with a chuckle, as Elsa failed for the umpteenth time. "All raw power, but no precision! You do have an impressive strength, though."

"I… I just don't understand how you can do this. I think I should stick to my ice. I can actually be precise with it. I carved my mask, and even made a few jewels."

"Well, you'll have to show me one day! I have to go work soon, though. I'm on night shift today."

"Oh, sure. Sorry, the time really flew by." Elsa awkwardly said as she stood up. She hadn't realized the whole afternoon had gone by.

"I'm glad I was able to see you. Thanks for coming! And I hope we'll see each other soon. And I've got to introduce you to Flynn!"

"I'd love that." Elsa said, and it was true. She hoped this girl could become a good friend, and she was looking forward to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : As foretold, I'm a bit late with this chapter! ^^
> 
> Next one should be on Sunday though!


	25. Grounded

Anna was dreaming, and like most of her dreams these last few months, it included a very hot blonde girl with deep blue eyes in a superhero costume. Although, the costume usually stayed on for only a little while. Anna snuggled against her and buried her head into her lover's neck. Her hair wasn't loose like it usually was, but the smell was familiar and it caused a whole lot of emotions to bubble up inside of her.

She smiled widely in her sleep as she kissed her hero's neck several times. Her skin was as smooth as silk, and she wanted to touch her everywhere and cover her with kisses. Her left hand went to the superhero's stomach, and Anna was frustrated to realize that the Ice Queen's toned stomach wasn't bared like it usually was. She was wearing something other than her uniform, and Anna didn't like that. _This is my dream. She should be wearing what I want._ Her half-asleep mind noted that she had to use that someday to imagine the Ice Queen in even skimpier outfits, but she got back to her current situation.

She slipped her hand underneath the clothing, and gently stroked the soft skin. She could feel the strong muscles underneath, and it was driving her mad. She had never expected that this would be something she would like in a woman, but she was starting to realize how the Ice Queen was completely changing her desires. She kissed her lover on the neck again, and was delighted to hear a moan coming out of her throat. She hesitated between letting her hand travel south or north. She usually loved to toy with the mini-skirt and what was under it, but the Ice Queen wasn't in her uniform right now. And up north were the naughty breasts that always stretched the fabric of her shirt and drew her attention.

Anna was going to reach for the Ice Queen's breasts under the pyjamas while still kissing her neck sensually, when she got interrupted all of a sudden.

"Anna!? What are you doing?" It wasn't the Ice Queen's voice, and it took some time for Anna to get out of her reverie.

She was in her sister's bed, and she was pressed up against a panicking Elsa, who was trying to get as close as she could to the other side of the bed.

"S… sorry. I had a dream."

"W… wha… but… what kind of dream?!"

Anna couldn't help but chuckle. "The good kind. Sorry, I got carried away a little." She sat on the bed to turn on the lamp on her bedside table and laughed out loud when she saw her sister's face. She was beyond shocked.

"This.. this…"

Apparently, she couldn't find her words and Anna couldn't stop laughing.

"Wo… would you stop laughing now?! This… this is..."

Anna was laughing uncontrollably by now, but she tried to speak. "You.. you should be glad… If… if you hadn't stopped me... I would have stripped you naked by the time you woke up."

The words had the desired effects and her sister's cheeks turned scarlet red.

"I did warn you! The Ice Queen drives me crazy." Anna argued. She tried to calm herself and breathe in some air. "Phew. If you had seen your face."

"Anna..."

"It's ok, relax, nothing happened. I may have kissed your neck a few times, but that's it. Nothing wrong." Anna was acting cool and laughing, because her sister's reaction and face were absolutely hilarious, but she was glad it hadn't gone any farther than that. Cupping a feel of your sister's breasts wasn't something you really wanted to experience.

"Of course! It… it would have been repulsive!" Elsa said, and Anna chuckled once more.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep. I promise I'll behave and keep my hands to myself." It was the first time something like this had happened in the five days she had been living here, and there was little chance that it would happen again right now. Especially because she didn't know if she would be able to go back to sleep after laughing so much.

"Just… just stay on your end of the bed." Elsa mumbled as she pushed herself as far as she could. She was almost falling off of the bed, and Anna smiled mischievously as she got closer and hugged her from behind just to tease her.

"Anna!" Elsa said in a tone which she wanted to sound authoritative, but Anna knew better.

"Shhh… it's time for some sister snuggles. That way I won't dream about my sexy blonde hero. Protect me from my perverted thoughts, big sis." Anna said as she nuzzled against her sister's back.

Elsa mumbled something grudgingly, but Anna didn't pay her any attention. She had expected to have a hard time falling back asleep, but she was quite comfortable in this position, and it wasn't long before she fell back into the dream world. This time though, the Ice Queen let her rest.

* * *

 

_And who's going to protect me?_ Elsa thought as Anna lay behind her, hugging her close. She had woken up with a moan and had realized her sister was kissing her neck sensually. Worse, Anna's hand had been in her pyjamas. Excitement and naughtiness had almost instantly been replaced with horror and guilt, but it was coming back.

She could feel her sister's hot breath on her neck every time Anna breathed, and it was making her shiver. Anna's body was pressed against her, and she was painfully aware of the pressure from her sister's breasts on her back. She was trying to think about something else, but her own body was betraying her. Her breath was short, her nipples hard, and she could feel a dampness spreading through her panties. _I could just turn around and kiss her like I want to. Let my hands roam up her bare legs and… fuck, stop that! It's not helping._

She waited for a while, both enjoying and suffering from the sweet torture her sister was making her endure, and then quietly left the bed when she was sure Anna was asleep. She walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. Her sweet sister was still in her thoughts and she decided to take a shower, hoping the hot water would clear her mind.

She closed the door, undressed and stepped into the shower, before turning it on. She spent quite some time in there, letting the warm water clean her body but not her mind. She felt horny, perhaps more than she had ever been. Resigning herself, she sat on the shower floor and spread her legs. It wasn't something she did often, but she knew it was the only relief she could find right now. Actually, she didn't even remember the last time she had done that, because whenever she did, she often had difficulties reaching an orgasm and it ended up making her upset. Still, she had the feeling it would be different this time.

So, as the water kept falling lightly on her, she started pleasuring herself, one hand on her breasts and the other between her thighs. She knew her sister was asleep, and that the water would be covering any noises, but she still made sure to keep her moans as quiet as possible. At first, she tried to keep her beloved sister at bay, but as her fingers brought her closer and closer to orgasm, she couldn't help but picture Anna in her mind. She knew she would regret it later, but in her current state of mind, she really didn't care.

The last few days had given her plenty of inappropriate images of Anna, and she had no difficulties finding one that would make her come. She remembered her sister stretching in her tank top to grab the cereal, and focused on her small panties and her amazing butt. It was wrong and she knew it, but she continued pleasuring herself with that image in her mind, and it wasn't long before her legs started shaking and her inner muscles started contracting around her fingers. The orgasm hit her like a wave, and her pelvis and legs shook uncontrollably as she rode out her orgasm and let her fingers bring her both pleasure and guilt. She had very rarely felt like this, and the intensity of the orgasm took her by surprise. It felt good, extremely good. Her heart was racing, the raw feeling of pleasure spread all over her body and half of it wasn't under her control any more.

She dragged this out as long as she could, eyes closed to mentally picture her sister in her tiny panties, and she was more than happy to realize that she was still capable of reaching an orgasm after all this time, trying it without any success. But it had to stop at some time, and after most of the pleasure had left her shaking body, she ended up sitting on the bathroom floor for a while, asking herself what kind of perverted monster she was to find bliss picturing her sister's exquisite body. She eventually stood up to clean herself up and finish her shower. Once she had rubbed away any proof of her crime off her body, she got out and dried herself with a towel, realizing that she was still feeling extremely sensitive down there. She changed her underwear, but got back into her pyjamas, and got out of the bathroom. It was still quite early, and she sat at her desk to look at the news.

Anna's articles about the mayor and the prison had had the desired effect. Everyone was talking about it, and people were demanding that he resign from his position. With the elections and the end of his term coming up though, it was unlikely that he would do that. But at the very least, he would most likely not be elected again. _Let's just hope he's not replaced by someone else exactly like him._ Somehow, she had doubts about this. Besides all the articles about this affair, she also saw a number of minor news items. _I should be out there with Merida fighting crime, not staying at home masturbating about my sister in her underwear._

She hoped Anna wouldn't stay here for long. It was driving her mad, and she couldn't get back to her vigilante work as long as Anna slept here. _I have to ask her if she's searching for a new flat. Or maybe I could start searching for her._ Except she didn't want to hurt her, and she knew Anna would take it the wrong way. _She'll think I don't love her and want her gone._

It was six in the morning, but she didn't want to go back to bed, and she had nothing else to do. So she decided to grab some clothes in her room to change and leave the flat. She opened the door quietly to avoid waking up her sister, and went to her closet. She had some difficulties finding what she needed in the dark, but she managed it. She was going to leave when Anna spoke up.

"Is everything ok Elsa?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes." Elsa whispered. "Don't worry, I just can't sleep, so I'm going to work."

"Oh. Ok. Be careful."

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. I'll see you tonight." Elsa added before leaving, and she heard Anna move in the bed to find a more comfortable position.

Elsa changed in the living-room and took a chocolate bar before leaving. It was strange to be out at this hour without her uniform. The sun hadn't risen yet, and Merida was most likely still roaming the streets.

She drove to the hideout, making sure to park away from it, and closed the door behind her. First, she checked the Ice Queen's phone. She had left it here, along with her uniform and anything that could link her to the Ice Queen. She had one message from Rapunzel asking her if she wanted to hang out and meet Flynn, and three from Anna. She sighed when she read the first two, and the third was about the article Anna had published. She also wanted to have another interview because people were becoming more and more convinced that she was dead.

Elsa thought about it for a while. She didn't want to meet with Anna for obvious reasons. But at the same time, she had to put a closure to this. She would act as if nothing happened, and if Anna tried to bring the subject, she would tell her it wasn't possible. If necessary, she would even lie and tell her that she wasn't interested. Anna wouldn't like it, and it would hurt her, but it was a necessary evil.

She decided she would answer later, and changed into some sportswear she had found in the lockers. She started with some physical exercise, because she feared the break would have made her body weaker. She had trained a lot with Merida, and she didn't want to lose everything she had gained. When she was done with the exercise, she took a quick shower and switched into her uniform to practice her powers. The uniform wasn't really necessary, but she missed wearing it.

She was juggling with three huge chunks of ice when the Red Mane arrived, wearing her uniform and her bow in her left hand.

"Hey, the Ice Queen is finally back?" asked Merida, and Elsa smiled at her.

"I'm afraid not. But I left early to practice. How are you?"

"Good. I've been working with your brother in law."

"Kris?" Elsa asked, surprised. She hadn't expected that. Now that Anna wasn't with him anymore, she found it a bit awkward to think about working with him.

"Yeah. Well, I guess he's not your brother in law anymore… how's your sister?"

"Good. I think she's already turned the page. Or she hides it really well."

"Well, I can tell you that Kris doesn't. He threw himself into crime fighting. I think it allows him to think about something other than the break up." Merida explained.

"Is… is that really a good thing?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to judge him. We all have our reasons to do this." It came to Elsa's mind that she still didn't know what had pushed Merida to become the Red Mane. She had never said anything about it, and Elsa had never dared to ask. _And what are my reasons?_ At first it had been the need to change her life, and the will to make the city better for her sister. Now, the thrill of the job played a part in this too.

"So… how did he help?"

"Well, he gave me plenty of info about the Fangs, and we established a list of places we could hit. We're doing some preparation work, waiting for you to come back. We've also tried to establish a list of people belonging to the gang, as well as an organisation chart."

"Well… I'm afraid I won't be back so soon… Anna still hasn't found a flat. I'm not even sure she's started searching for one."

"I have plenty of flats around the city. I could just lend her one." Merida said with a shrug.

Elsa was a bit surprised by how easily Merida had found a solution to this problem. _Just how rich is she?_ "That's… huh… yeah, I mean, it could work, but..."

"I need you with me out there to defeat this gang. If it only takes a flat to have you back, let me tell you that I'm more than happy to give one to her. Maybe I could choose one with a way to get into it furtively. That way, you'll be able to do your interviews at her place instead of here."

"I… yeah, why not. But, how are we going to plan this out? We're not even supposed to know she's looking for a flat."

Merida thought for a while before talking. "Next time you see her, ask her if she's safe where she's living. Tell her you're concerned about her safety and that I offered to house her in a secured flat in the city. She can even pay a rent if it makes her happy."

Elsa didn't really like the idea of living off of someone's charity, but to be honest, she liked the idea of Anna living in a secured place. With what she was doing now with the interviews and secret articles, she didn't want Anna to be in danger. And it would also allow her to go back to being the Ice Queen.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

"Great. I'll look through what I have in store, and make some handy modifications. It could be ready in a few days."

Elsa nodded. "I'll schedule another interview. She wanted to meet me anyway."

"Good. So, now that we've dealt with this issue… how are you feeling about wiping out the Fangs?"

"Wiping out?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. We have to give a clear message to the city. We did some research, and this gang has been controlling the city for too long. Do you remember the gang wars that happened almost twenty years ago? I wasn't even born when it happened, but maybe you remember?"

"Twenty years ago? Yeah… I know." It brought back painful memories about her parents' death.

"Well, at the time, there were three main gangs in the city. Remember that white and black haired bitch in the warehouse? Her mob name is Cruella, and when she became the Fang's boss, she plotted to weaken and absorb the second gang. Then they went to war against the third. They completely destroyed it, which didn't go without repercussion on the city and its inhabitants, and now she's the Queen."

So Cruella was to blame for her parents' death too? Elsa didn't know if that changed anything at this point, but it still motivated her to stop her.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"We can't really count on the police to help. Not yet anyway, while the gang is still so powerful. So first, we have to weaken it and go against their operations. Maybe if we dispose of some of their leaders. Cruella if possible. Then, when they're disorganised, we can sweep off the remains and hand them to the police."

"And what about the man wearing black? He was a shady guy, and if she has other people like him, we're in trouble."

"Well, he died just like any other man." Merida said casually. "We have no information on him yet, so let's not worry about that just yet."

"Hmm… I don't like that."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Merida asked.

"No..." Elsa admitted.

"Ok, so let's do it then!"

"Yeah. But first, I need Anna to get out of my flat."

Somehow, Elsa had the feeling it wouldn't be as easy as Merida thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the action soon!  
> And thanks to LogosLogic for the idea that made me write the first part :P


	26. Mr. Westergaard

Elsa was pacing in the hideout, waiting for Anna to arrive. She was wearing her uniform of course, and had her mask on with her hair loose. She was starting to fear that her sister would finally notice the physical similarities between her and the Ice Queen, especially now that she lived with her. _Hopefully not for much longer._ She looked at the clock again. _Anna should be here in a few minutes now._ She would have to make it clear that they couldn't be together, and it was making her nervous. She had never liked hurting her sister, but it was the right thing to do.

She finally heard knocks on the door, and Elsa opened it without checking on the cameras first. Anna was right there, stunningly beautiful. She had done her hair in a different manner than usual, with a bun behind her head and a braid that circled it on top. A red fringe hid her forehead and made her freckled face look even cuter than usual. She was wearing a pencil skirt like she always did at work and when she came here, but she had put on some high heels, which raised her to the same height as her sister. Her silk cream-colored blouse highlighted her curves, and Elsa found herself stunned by her sister's looks.

"Hello my Queen." Anna said teasingly, before getting closer and kissing her lightly on the lips. It was maddening, and Elsa just let her sister in before closing the door.

_God, you can't just let her bewitch you like that. It has to stop now!_

"Anna… you know we can't..." she started but Anna cut her off.

"Really?" she asked, getting closer. Yet this time, Elsa saw it coming and she wouldn't just let it happen, so she backed off. But Anna was still walking towards her, and Elsa ended up backing into the wall. Her sister was almost upon her, and she had nowhere to run.

"Anna…"

"Yes?" the redhead asked mischievously.

"I don't want this." Elsa lied.

"Liar."

As she said that, Anna finally reached her. She was so close now that Elsa could feel the heat coming from her. Anna didn't touch her though, but looked at her in the eyes. Elsa tried to look elsewhere, but the deep teal pools were captivating to her.

"I know you want this." Anna whispered. "I saw you eyeing me greedily."

"I… yes, but…." Elsa mumbled, unable to form proper sentences.

Anna took Elsa's hands with hers and gently rubbed them. "I really like you." she said. "I've been thinking a lot about you." Elsa remembered the things her sister had told her about her dreams and blushed.

Anna's hands got higher and she started stroking her forearms. She was glad her uniform had sleeves, because it was already enough to make her feel dizzy. She tried looking elsewhere, but her eyes were drawn to her sister's beautiful face. And looking down wasn't an option, because she would have a really interesting view of Anna's blouse and cleavage.

"We don't have to put words or labels on it…" Anna said as she toyed with Elsa's sleeves.

"I..." Elsa started, but Anna put her hands on Elsa's waist, and the feeling of her sister's hands on her bare stomach sent a shiver throughout her body, and Anna giggled.

"You're driving me crazy, but it seems you're quite interested too..." Anna said as she started rubbing her thumbs on Elsa's stomach, while the rest of her hand lay just above her hips.

It was making Elsa mad with need and lust, and she felt her resolve lowering by the seconds.

"God you're sexy…" Anna whispered as she continued stroking her toned stomach. "I want you..." she added, and Elsa felt her resolve completely dissolve.

Anna slowly leaned into Elsa, and the blonde didn't move away. Worse, she leaned closer as well, dying to feel her sister's lips on hers, and they kissed. It was a kiss full of passion, and it completely cleared Elsa's mind of guilt and restraints. She was well aware that she was kissing her little sister, but it didn't matter. Her hands went to Anna's sides, and she enjoyed the softness of the silk blouse on her skin.

Anna leaned into her without breaking the kiss, and Elsa found herself pressed between the wall and her sister's exquisite body. She used all the resolve she had left to avoid touching Anna in other places and firmly kept her hands on her hips while they kept kissing lavishly.

Anna didn't have the same constraints though, and Elsa let herself be explored and conquered by her sister's exploring hands. Every touch was increasing Elsa's desire, and her sister didn't leave any part untouched, except for her most intimate one. Her body was reacting in ways Elsa didn't know were possible, and she felt shameful of how strongly she was responding to it..

Her legs felt shaky, and she tried catching her breath when Anna finally freed her mouth.

"New perfume?" Anna asked as she took a small break. She was breathing hard too, and her hands had gone back to her sister's waist.

"Y… yeah." She had feared that Anna would recognize her by her smell and had put on some perfume.

"I love it." Anna answered with a smile, before kissing her on the neck and letting her hands return to their exploration.

"A… Anna… this… this is too much for me." Elsa said with a moan. She was beyond excited, and her private parts ached from desire.

Her sister leaned back and offered her a wide smile. "Sorry. I got carried away. You're… magical."

"Could… could we take a break?" Elsa asked, desperately wanting to sit down and calm herself. _A break? No. You should never do this again._ But to be honest, Elsa knew quite well that she wouldn't be strong enough to resist her sister if she came at her again.

"Yes, of course. We actually have some work to do!" Anna said, turning around to go to the table, and Elsa couldn't help but stare at her sister's swaying hips as she walked. _She really rocks the pencil skirts thing._

She sat opposite Anna, painfully aware of how damp her underwear was, and rearranged her uniform as her sister took her phone and papers out of her handbag.

"Sorry, my hands went a bit wild." She said with a smile as she watched Elsa putting her clothes back in order.

"It's ok." Elsa answered, blushing.

Elsa spent the next thirty minutes answering Anna's questions, but it was clearly different from usual. Anna was smiling the whole time, with that honest happy smile Elsa treasured so much, and Elsa couldn't help but steal a few glances at her sister's beauty. It seemed Anna put innuendoes in her words as much as she could, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh and blush at some of them. Their feet would sometimes touch under the table, and neither of the two sisters would hurry to separate them. They were both enjoying this too much, and Elsa was feeling light-hearted and elated despite the situation.

She had finished answering Anna's questions when she brought up the apartment topic.

"I'm glad your anonymous article got the reaction it deserved, but I'm a little worried about your safety now." Elsa started.

"Awww, that's so cute." Anna said teasingly as she stood up from her chair.

_What is she doing?_

"So… I was thinking..." Elsa continued, but stopped when Anna got closer.

Then the redhead sat on her lap, straightening her skirt, and circled her neck with her arms. "Yes?" she asked carelessly, as if they weren't in this position.

"Huh…" Anna's cute freckled face was inches from her own, and she had trouble focusing on anything else. Suddenly, she didn't know where to put her hands any more. _What do people do in this position?_ She hesitated, but decided to put her left hand on her sister's legs, and her right around her waist. She enjoyed the softness of the silk blouse, as well as her sister's firm body under it. Anna seemed to like it too and smiled.

_Fuck guilt_. This was too much, and Elsa closed the gap between their faces to kiss her sister tenderly. Anna kissed her back, but it didn't evolve into a passionate kiss like the one they had shared a bit earlier. It was more casual, and Elsa tried to not think about what it meant.

"So, you were saying?" Anna asked.

"Yeah… do you live in a safe place? I'm afraid people would come after you."

"Yes, don't worry, I'm actually currently living with my sister." she said. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I totally forgot to tell you! I'm single now."

"Oh… huh… ok."

Anna kissed her again briefly, and when their lips parted, Elsa wished it had lasted longer. She then realized her left hand was gently stroking her sister's leg. But she didn't stop.

"So… I spoke about this to the Red Mane. And she agrees we're putting you in too much danger."

"I'm perfectly able to decide what risks I'm ready to take. Just like you two."

"Yes, of course… but the Red Mane offered to lend you a flat. A secured one."

"Oh." Anna said, surprised. "I… I'm actually looking for a place to live. Well, I'd stay at my sister's if I could, but I'm kind of a burden for her."

Elsa didn't know what hurt the most. The words, or the casual way Anna was telling it, as if she was perfectly sure of that. Her hands gripped her little sister firmer, and she kissed her tenderly. _I love you, Anna. More than you think._

"So, is it a yes?" she asked, surprised it had been so easy.

"Well… I don't really like to be alone."

Elsa didn't really like where this was going.

"But… if you agree to come and visit me from time to time..." Anna said as her fingers softly touched Elsa's neck.

"I... uh… I guess I could..."

Anna kissed her on the neck, and Elsa realized just how much she liked that.

"Let's say… at least one date a week…?"

"I… yeah… ok..." the blonde answered, trying to keep her mind off the soft kisses and delicate touch.

"Well, I'll be happy to visit that secret place of yours then." Anna whispered in her ear, and Elsa shivered.

"I… I'll give you the address so you can have a look."

"Yes, later though… right now, I need you to stop talking." Anna said as her hands left Elsa's neck to start roaming her body. Elsa didn't know how her sister managed to put her in this state so easily, but she put that thought away, to the same place she had jailed her guilt, and enjoyed the moment.

They kissed and explored each other's bodies for a while, with Anna still sitting on Elsa's knees, when she heard a noise. It was the front door closing. She stood up all of a sudden, startling Anna.

"Fuck! It's Me… the Red Mane!" she said, almost divulging her partner's identity. "She can't know any of this, ok? Not the flat, but... You and I. Ok? Promise me." That sounded weird. "I mean… she already thinks we're seeing each other too much. She can't know we're… uh…" How could she call this? Dating? No way. "doing these kinds of things."

"Huh… yeah… ok. Alright." Anna said, a bit startled.

Elsa quickly put her clothes back in order, and her sister did the same. When Merida entered the room, Elsa's cheeks were still scarlet red and she was still panicking, but at least Anna wasn't on her lap kissing her. She hoped the mask would hide her embarrassment.

"Oh, hi." The vigilante said as she entered the room and saw the two girls.

"Hi." the two sisters answered at the same time.

"So… did you tell her about the flat?" Merida asked, and Anna smiled.

"Yes. I had some conditions, but everything is fine. I'd be glad to visit it."

"Well, that's a good thing. I asked for a few changes to be made, but you should be able to live there in a few days."

"Wow, that's quick. What changes are we speaking about?"

"Alarms, cameras, armoured door and unbreakable windows. As well as a secret elevator for the Ice Queen to visit you. Or for you to leave if need be."

"Huh..." Anna said, looking questioningly at the Ice Queen.

"She thought we could have our interviews there." Elsa clarified. At first, it had just been a way to make Anna move out so that Elsa could get back into her uniform, but she had to admit that she would feel better knowing her sister was living somewhere safe. And she was sure Merida loved the fact that Anna wouldn't come here anymore.

"Yes. That way you won't have to come here. I don't like it, people could follow you and find this hideout. Actually, I'm amazed it hasn't already happened. We might have to change to be certain." Merida said, confirming Elsa's thoughts.

"Well… it sounds like a good idea. And I'm sure it will be easier for the Ice Queen to meet with me." Anna said with a smug smile, and Elsa mentally cursed. Then she realized what she had agreed to a few minutes earlier. _One date a week? How am I going to make this work?_

"Well then, it's settled. I'll send you the address, the codes and the key when it's ready." the Red Mane said, and Anna nodded. "I'm gonna take a shower. I might not see you for a long time Anna, so farewell. And thanks for the article. It really rallied everyone against the mayor."

"My pleasure." Anna answered, and Merida left.

"Well, I guess I should go too." the redhead said as she got closer to the Ice Queen.

"Yeah… see you soon, Anna."

"I look forward our next meeting, my Queen." Anna answered with a wink, and then kissed her softly on the lips one last time.

Elsa stood there for a while after her sister had left, wondering what kind of mess she had gotten herself into.

* * *

"So then I almost pinned her to the wall, and I could see she was so under my spell. She was all 'I don't want it', but it was so obvious that she was into me. She couldn't take her eyes off me." Anna explained to her sister in a hurried manner, while changing into less formal clothes. "She finally conceded, and then… damn, it was hot. I think I've never felt that way before, seriously! She's so..." Anna shivered, just thinking back about it. "I don't know. But she's something else, I'm telling you."

Anna was telling her sister about her day. And, as always when they spoke about this kind of thing, Elsa was embarrassed and blushing. But Anna was too excited about the whole thing to keep it to herself, and she had to tell someone. And since she couldn't tell anyone but her sister about the Ice Queen, she didn't really have a choice.

"Huh… ok." said Elsa as Anna got out of her skirt to put on some jeans.

"Then we did the interview, and we got back into it. That time, she didn't even resist. I think she's understood how I won't give up just because it could supposedly be dangerous. And I really feel like we belong together. I know what you're going to say, it's only starting and it may be going a bit fast, but I think I'm in love."

At least Elsa was listening, but it was a bit of a bother to speak alone. She turned around as she was unbuttoning her blouse to face her. "You know you can talk? I feel like you're not even interested in what I'm saying." Anna said as she removed the last buttons and took her blouse off.

"Huh… no…. yeah… I don't know."

Anna sighed. "I love you sis, but you're the worst confidant ever." She searched for a tank top and put it on. "Anyway, the best is still to come. She asked me to move into a flat the Red Mane owns."

"Oh." Elsa simply said, her mind clouded by her sight. _That girl really is terrible at social interactions._

"Apparently, she's concerned about my safety, and that flat would be protected. And… and this is the best part… there will be a secret entrance for her to come see me. She said it so casually, like it wasn't important, but I'm damn sure it was the whole point of the thing."

"Huh… really? You just said she wanted to resist you."

"Yeah, but deep down, she knows better. She even agreed to date me at least once a week. I'm telling you, it won't be long before she comes visit me every morning after her nights out there. She'll join me in bed before I have to go to work, and..." Anna stopped herself. "Anyway, it will be great."

"I… I see. So you're leaving soon?" Elsa asked.

"Yep. I won't bother you much longer!" Anna answered teasingly.

"You know you don't bother me, Anna. It was nice having you here, and you know I'm always here for you."

"Of course Elsa." Anna said, smiling. "Thanks for taking care of me." she added before hugging her briefly.

"Well, I have to visit it first. I don't want to live in a tiny underground bunker, so I'll have to have a look before agreeing."

"Ok. I'll come with you if you want."

"Sure!" Anna said as her phone rang. It was a text from her boss, telling all his employees that they had to check the news ASAP.

"Huh… something must be going on. Jafar just texted everyone."

"Really? What could it be?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Let's check."

They both went to the living room and turned the TV on. Anna hoped it wasn't something too bad.

"We are all waiting here for Mr. Westergaard to make the big statement he announced earlier." said the journalist in front of crowd gathered around a stage. "Some say it could be about a new charity financed by his organisation, but the biggest rumour here is that he could run for mayor. Mr. Westergaard always refused to engage in…" she stopped talking as the man in question appeared on the stage.

"My fellow citizens," he started, and Anna really hoped the rumours were true. "I am, just like all of you, deeply saddened and horrified by what we have learned recently. You know that our mayor, who we trusted so deeply to make Arendelle City a better place, organized horrific experiments in our own prisons. John Rolfe was an innocent man."

Angry shouts and whispers came from the crowd. "He was an innocent man." He repeated. "But the mayor turned him into a monster, and a criminal. He wrecked havoc on the city, costing the lives of many of our honest policemen and innocent civilians. And who knows how many more lives would have been taken without the help of the Ice Queen and our police force? Do you know how our brave officer that found John Rolfe got rewarded? No?" _Is he speaking about Kris? Well, to be honest, the Ice Queen did everything._

"Well, he's being forced to do paperwork. Nice reward for a hero. What I want to say here is that it can't keep going like this. The mayor is corrupted, and I'm not afraid to say that he's not the only one. The people governing us in this city are all corrupt, and guilty of the terrible things that are happening here."

The crowd cheered, and Anna couldn't help but smile. She noticed her sister was smiling too. This was huge.

"You know I have always kept myself far from politics. I've always done what I could to help our people. I'm funding charities, orphanages for our poor children, meal centres for our hungry citizens, and even shelters for our homeless people. But this isn't enough, I know. And I'm finally willing to do even more. I'm willing to take the risks and stand up for all of us. I am well aware of the danger it puts me in, but I can't stand idle any more. I will be running for mayor, and I will change things!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Mr. Westergaard stayed on stage for a while, smiling modestly.

"This… this is awesome!" Elsa said and Anna agreed. "This is thanks to your article, do you realize? You… you made this happen!"

Anna was beaming with joy. "Well, it's mainly because of the Ice Queen and the Red Mane. But yeah, I had a part in this!" she answered, thrilled.

"Mr. Westergaard is such an altruistic man. He would definitely change things here. I mean, who knows where we'd be without his foundation." Elsa said, and Anna deeply agreed. Without his orphanages, they would certainly have ended up dead or living in the streets.

"Yeah… the day keeps getting better."


	27. Back to work

Merida had finally sent the key and the address for the flat to Anna, and Elsa had agreed to go and visit it with her. She was hoping that Anna would like it, because otherwise she had no idea when she would be able to go back into the streets as the Ice Queen and help her partner.

"So, what district is it in?" she asked her sister as they sat in the car.

"Hmm… Upper East Romp, it seems." Anna answered as she put the address into the GPS.

"Nice." It wasn't the richest district of the city, but it was almost. It didn't really surprise her, as it came from Merida though, seeing how deep her pockets seemed to be.

"Yeah… it also won't be far from my job."

They drove there in silence and Elsa had a hard time finding a place to park. Then, they got out of the car and searched for the building. They walked past a billboard with the face of Mr. Westergaard on it. "Hans Westergaard: The Mayor who will change Arendelle City" was written under his smiling face. He had begun campaigning after his announcement and it seemed like so far everything was going good for him. Elsa really hoped he would be elected.

They walked for a while until they finally found the building they were searching for. It was an impressive skyscraper, one of the biggest in the area.

"I'm not sure I could pay even a rent here. Well, actually I'm pretty sure I couldn't." Anna said in a grim tone.

"Yeah… unless the flat is a small box room with no windows." Elsa replied, worried that Anna would refuse to live in something too big or luxurious.

They used a card to get in the building, and then took the elevator, which made Elsa wonder how the Red Mane expected her to come here furtively. _I hope it doesn't involve squeezing myself through air vents_.

"It's pretty high up." Anna commented, as the elevator kept rising, and Elsa could feel her sister already starting to reconsider the offer. She absolutely had to convince her to move here.

"Well, you never had vertigo, right?"

"Humpf."

The elevator finally stopped with a ding, and they walked out to find the door to Anna's new flat. Elsa half expected to see a reinforced metal door like the ones in banks, but it seemed perfectly normal, except for the electronic panel with an entry code next to it. It was only when Anna opened it that Elsa realised how thick and strong it actually was.

"At least you'll be safe here."

"Is it really necessary? I mean, I published an anonymous article, that's it."

"Yeah, but if anyone figured out it was you, you could have problems."

They came in and Elsa was rendered speechless.

"Damn." Anna said, looking around. The living room was huge, with large glass doors that opened on a big balcony. The view seemed great from where they were, and Elsa's feeling that Merida had once again done too much was only reinforced when they checked in on the other rooms. There were two bedrooms, one being a master bedroom with a shower in it and, once again, with a big window overlooking the city. The bathroom was spacious, and the kitchen twice as big as Elsa's.

"I can't live here." Anna stated once they had done a quick tour, and Elsa mentally cursed.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!" she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Of course it is! It's just too much… There's no way I can pay for this, and they know it. So they just want me to live here without paying rent or anything."

"Huh… is it that bad if they do?" Elsa asked, even though she understood quite well.

"Yes!"

"But why? You should just enjoy it. And you deserve it, look at what consequences your article had."

"I don't deserve any of this. Fuck, look, there's even a jacuzzi on the balcony. Seriously…"

"Huh… yeah… that may be a bit… luxurious..." Elsa conceded.

"Did you see the bedroom? It's not just luxurious, it's absurd. How could I live here while people are living in the streets or in slums?"

She crashed on the couch, which made her skirt ride up, and Elsa had to focus on not looking at her thighs. _You're not the Ice Queen here, you're Elsa! You can't ogle your sister._ She had started reasoning like this since the last time she had seen Anna as the Ice Queen. She would allow herself some leniency when she had her superhero mask on, since she was powerless to resist anyway, but she had to be completely adamant of resisting her when she was just Elsa.

She sat next to her. "Anna… refusing to live here won't solve injustice or help people in need. For all we know, this flat has been sitting like that for years, unoccupied."

"But… what about my legitimacy as a journalist? I can't be objective when I'm being offered all this. It makes me as corrupted as the very people I fight against."

"Reading your articles, you weren't really objective anyway..." Elsa said, earning herself a glare from her sister. "I mean… everyone knows you're in favour of the Ice Queen and the Red Mane. That's why you got the job in the first place."

"Still, there wasn't a conflict of interests before. If people found out that I'm funded by the Red Mane now… my legitimacy would completely blow up."

This wasn't good, and Elsa blamed Merida for her inability to put herself in someone else's shoes. Couldn't she just choose a normal, decent flat? Would she even understand why this was inappropriate?

"You're head over heels for the Ice Queen… isn't it worse than living in a flat they give you?"

"I… yeah… but..."

"You have to face it: you're totally biased. The Red Mane saved your life, you have feelings for the Ice Queen, and you've always approved their actions. Living here won't change a thing."

"So… you mean I'm already a terrible journalist?" Anna asked, and Elsa sighed.

"No, it's just that… maybe you should see yourself as a part of their team rather than a journalist that happens to write about them. You're the one who brought the Mayor down."

"I… I guess I could see it that way. But it makes my job as a journalist almost unethical."

"They're killing people. I'd say that's worse."

"The Ice Queen doesn't kill people." Anna said immediately, and Elsa smiled at how eager her sister was to defend Elsa's superhero persona.

"You understand what I mean."

"Yeah… maybe you're right."

"So… will you be living here? To be honest, I'd feel better knowing you're here."

"I… I guess I will." she said. Then a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "Besides, I really want to drag the Ice Queen into that jacuzzi on the balcony during one of our dates."

Elsa gulped thinking about it. It seemed like Anna hadn't forgotten about the date thing.

* * *

 

From there, it wasn't long before Anna moved out and got settled in her new flat. Only three days later, Elsa had gone back to living alone. On one hand, it was a relief because it prevented her from finding herself in awkward situations with her sister, and it would allow her to resume her vigilante work. But on the other hand, she quite missed having Anna around. The flat seemed empty without her, and she felt quite lonely ever since she had returned alone to her flat after helping Anna move out.

Still, it was the only way for her to put the Ice Queen's mask on again, and she eagerly went back to the hideout.

"I just thought it would be nice for her." said Merida with a shrug when Elsa told her about her sister's reluctance with the luxurious apartment.

As expected, Elsa's friend didn't understand. "It's just… too much. She got the feeling we were trying to buy her." Elsa tried to explain.

"You know that wasn't my intention. I just thought I would thank her for working with us. I mean, I'm grateful for your help, and for hers. And it really doesn't cost me anything."

"It's… never mind." Elsa finally said, conceding.

"She did accept and move in though, right?"

"Yes, I convinced her to take it nonetheless."

"Great! So, does that mean the Ice Queen is back?" Merida asked, and she was visibly happy about it.

"Yeah. But to be fair, I'm a bit nervous. Last time I went out didn't go so well." She still remembered how powerless she had felt when her access to the Source had been blocked. Not mentioning the pain when she had been shot, and the sudden fear of dying and abandoning Anna.

"We'll just have to be more careful from now on. We couldn't have known there were other people with powers out there, working for the mob."

"Yeah..."

"We'll start slow. The fangs are expecting a big shipment in the docks in three days. This will be a hard blow on them if we manage to secure it, but in the meantime, we could hit a smaller target."

"What kind of shipment?" Elsa asked, curious.

"We don't know. Kris couldn't find any info on that. Maybe drugs or weapons." Merida answered.

It was so weird to hear about Kris again, after he and Anna had broken up.

"How is he?" she asked. After all, even if she had never really loved him, most likely because he was the embodiment of her self-imposed distance with her sister, he had always been nice to her.

"He seems better. Actually, I'm wondering if he's dating his partner."

"Really? He didn't waste any time." Elsa answered bitterly, before realizing her sister's attitude had actually been much worse. _She kissed me. No, she kissed the Ice Queen, before even breaking up with him._

"Well, she must have been waiting for him, and she's kinda hot. Anyway, this plus his new motivation to work with us must allow him to think of something other than his break-up. I think he's fine."

"Anyway, where are we going tonight?" Elsa asked, both nervous and excited to reveal that the Ice Queen wasn't dead and was going back to work.

"We could hit one of their pubs. They have a big illegal poker room in the basement. It's not much, but it could send a message. And with luck, we might even find a few interesting people there."

"Sounds good to me." Elsa answered.

"Good. Let's get prepared and go then."

It was a real pleasure to get back into the uniform for real, but she could feel the anxiety bubbling up inside her. _Calm down, it's going to be fine_. Still, she was trembling as she tried to put her contact lenses on. _Fuck._

"Are you ok?" Merida asked, worried.

"Y… Yeah."

"Don't worry, if I ever see a man wearing black again, I'll just shoot him first and ask questions later. You trust my reflexes, right?"

"Y… yes, of course."

"So. Motorbike or Iceboarding?" she asked with a smile.

"Motorbike, I'm afraid." Elsa answered with a laugh. "I can stand on my iceboard and move around, but it's still a bit tricky. I can't go very fast."

They went out and Merida drove them to the pub. It was in a rather rich district of Arendelle City, and Elsa was surprised to see that people were still out at this hour. A few of them recognised the two vigilantes and cheered as they drove by.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination, and the Red Mane took out her bow.

"How exactly do you want to do this?" Elsa asked.

"We get in and kill everyone. It will teach them not to get involved with the Fangs."

Elsa's mouth fell and her eyes opened wide. Then Merida laughed.

"Relax, I'm kidding. We get in, deliver our message, take care of the Fang guards or anyone who wants a fight, and then we call the police and get out just before they arrive."

"Take care?"

"Don't worry, I won't kill anyone."

"Good."

Still, she was starting to freak out. Even if there wasn't someone here to block her power, they would still have guns, and she didn't want to be shot again.

"We could send one or two to the hospital though. Send some work for Rapunzel."

Elsa glared at her partner, and Merida shrugged. "Just saying that an arrow to the knee or arm could prevent them from fighting against us for a few days or even months."

Elsa ignored her and opened up to the Source. She let herself submerge in the power, and it soothed her nerves. As with whenever she was channelling, time seemed to go a bit slower, and she was more aware of her surroundings.

"Let's go." Merida said as she noticed the change in the Ice Queen's attitude.

"Right behind you." Elsa said, ready to cast either a barrier or a more offensive spell.

They approached the pub and the Red Mane kicked the door open. She shot an arrow that stuck itself inches away from the barman's head, and everybody was taken aback by what had just happened.

Elsa saw a man standing in front of a door reaching for the gun at his belt and she weaved ice around his wrists. Adrenaline and thrill flooded her and she hurled him by the wrists towards the wall, a little stronger than she had wanted. He hit it with a grunt of pain, and she weaved ice around his ankles to immobilize him. He struggled to get out, but there was no way he could break the shackles.

"Everyone who doesn't want to get in serious trouble can get out right now before it gets ugly." said the Red Mane, and everyone ran out of the pub.

Elsa took some time to watch the patrons of the pub and realized most of them looked a bit shady, but others seemed perfectly honest and were totally freaking out. She would have to speak about this new method with Merida.

The guard was still fighting against the ice imprisoning him. "Calm down. You won't get out until I decide you can."

It didn't seem to make him feel any better, but Elsa shrugged. This one definitely deserved a bit of stress and fear. The barman was still there though, wondering what to do.

"We're going to pay a visit downstairs if you don't mind." Merida said. "Don't be stupid and try to do anything that could make me mad, ok?"

The barman nodded vigorously, and Merida winked at Elsa. "I don't need my friend here to stick you to the wall, right?"

He shook his head, fear in his eyes, and the two vigilantes opened the door and took the stairs down.

"Let me cast a barrier around us. They must have heard the noise up there."

"Yeah, good idea."

Elsa channelled a good layer of ice around them without much effort, and realized just how much she had improved in the last months. They could see through it even though it altered their vision a bit, and it would protect them from bullets.

"Let's go." she said, maintaining the shield around them without binding it.

They went down the stairs and opened the door in front of them.

As soon as the door opened, a volley of bullets hit her shield, and she felt a tiny tingling from her ice. Some people were screaming in fear, taking shelter under the tables, and Elsa took some time to look around her as the guards emptied their magazines uselessly.

The room was bigger than she had thought, and much more luxurious. There were six different tables as well as another bar in the corner. Overall, it looked more like a club for rich people than an underground poker joint. She could count four armed guards, as well as the barman who was loading up a sawed-off shotgun. She feared it would have a bigger impact than pistols and used her powers to jam it, filling the barrel with ice.

When the guards weapons were finally empty of bullets, she cast off the ice shield and the Red Mane started shooting arrows while Elsa took care of two guards like she had done upstairs, using shackles to stick them to the walls.

She heard grunts of pain and noticed Merida had shot them in the legs. It wouldn't be deadly, but it certainly wouldn't be easy to recover from.

"We're here to deliver a message." the Red Mane started. "The Fangs are not welcomed in this city any more, and anyone who deals with them will have to answer to us."

Elsa checked around to see what kinds of people came here. Most of them looked wealthy, but she could see the fear in their eyes. They were not criminals, but they were taking advantage of the situation, spending their money here without thinking about the consequences it would have. She also spotted a few women wearing skimpy outfits and realized they were most likely working here to please the clients. It sickened her, and she chose a random guy to make a point.

She cast ice around him and hurled him to the ceiling. The adrenaline she had felt ever since they had walked into the pub was drowning her, and she felt more powerful than ever. The raw power seemed to race through her veins, and it was intoxicating.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" the man yelled. "I'm a doctor! I save lives!"

The fear in his voice was fuelling her rage, and she sent a volley of ice shards around him, making him scream even more.

She felt a tug on her arm, and turned her head to see the concerned eyes of Merida behind her mask. It surprised her, and she realized what she was doing. She tried to cut herself from the Source, but she was drowning in it, and couldn't let it go. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, to keep the adrenaline at bay and free herself from the hold the Source had on her. Slowly, at the cost of heavy focus, it started to change from the troubled waters of an ocean to the serene flow of a river.

When she was back in control, she stopped channelling, and she opened her eyes as she heard a loud thud accompanied by a grunt of pain. The so-called doctor had fallen from the ceiling.

Everyone was watching her in fear, and Elsa didn't know what to do. She had completely lost control, and it frightened her. If Merida hadn't stopped her, she didn't know what she would have done.

"Let's get the money and get out. I think our message was heard."

"Y… yeah." _The money? Why?_

Merida went to the bar, and Elsa watched around them to make sure nobody would try to stop them. But it seemed they were too scared to do anything.

The Red Mane came back with a bag full of bills, and she saw her call the police.

"Sit tight, the police will be here soon." she said, and they left, blocking the door from outside.

"Can you use your powers to seal it for some time?" Merida asked once they were outside.

"I… I'd rather not." Elsa said, and her partner seemed to understand. Instead, they blocked it with more furniture.

They waited for a while upstairs, noticing the barman had vanished, until Merida knocked out the captive thug stuck to the wall and spoke up.

"What happened to you down there?"

"I don't know. It… it's like it took control of me. I felt… I felt so powerful, like nothing could happen to me. It was poisoning me."

"Hmm… it happened to you once. The first time you used your powers to fight."

Elsa remembered how she had felt the first time she had been out as the Ice Queen. She had fought against two thugs, and she had indeed felt something like this. At the time, she had thought it was just the adrenaline, but maybe there was something else.

"I have to stay in control."

"Yep, you scared me a little down there."

Coming from Merida, who didn't hesitate to threaten and kill people, it was a bit frightening.

They finally heard police sirens, and decided to go.

"Why the money, by the way?" Elsa asked.

"We figured out with Kris that taking their money was what would really hit them. We will give it back to those who need it. It should be theirs in the first place, anyway."

Elsa nodded. It was the right thing to do. They got out of the pub, and Elsa felt uneasy. She had goosebumps and she felt something unpleasant she couldn't really describe. It vanished when they started riding, and she decided it was just a consequence of what had happened when she had started going crazy in the poker room.

They went back to the hideout, and then Elsa got back home. She was changing into her pyjamas when the exact same feeling spread through her. Goosebumps appeared instantly on her arms, and she freaked out a little. She almost reached for the Source, but it was absurd, and she didn't really want to experience again what she had gone through at the pub. She finished changing, and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and convince herself everything was alright.

It was still dark, as the sun would not rise for at least an hour still, and she turned the lights on. She screamed as she did so, and her heart jumped in her chest.

There was a man wearing black and with a sword at his belt standing in her living-room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Bam! Cliffhanger! :P


	28. Intruder

Elsa immediately reached for the Source to defend herself, but she couldn't. Just like the last time, a barrier was blocking her connection and she couldn't channel anything. It was all happening again. Except this time, Merida wasn't here to save her. She wanted to cry in despair, feeling powerless in front of the man standing in her living-room.

She didn't waste any time and rushed towards him, hoping to surprise him and knock him out somehow. After all, Merida had trained her to fight without her powers and she had practiced martial arts. She ran at him, but he drew out his sword in a swift motion and put its point to her throat. She stopped, motionless, and realized that she had absolutely no way out.

As if to make a point, she was suddenly thrown into the wall by an invisible force. She couldn't move anything but her head, and the man sheathed his curved sword. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she knew this was the end.

"You killed my mentor." The man said in a rough voice, and Elsa took some time to look at him. He was wearing the same clothes the other man had been wearing, but he only had one pin at the collar. She remembered the other one had a dragon pin and a sword, but this one only had the sword. He had blond hair and a fair face, but the same smug and arrogant look which she had hated so much.

"I… I didn't." she answered, and it was true. She hadn't been able to do anything, and Merida had killed him.

"Liar." He said, and she felt an intense pain in her stomach. "I've been searching for you since the day he died. When I found you wearing that stupid mask of yours and acting like you were a hero, I followed you here. And now, you're going to tell me how a nobody like you could kill my mentor."

Elsa gulped. Was there even a point in telling him that someone else had killed him? He was going to kill her anyway, so she should make sure he wouldn't go after Merida next.

"I… I was lucky." She answered, and she saw rage appearing in his eyes.

"You're gonna die for this. I just need to find the best way to do it."

Elsa panicked and tried to move, but it was like she had invisible restraints all over her body. Resigning herself, she calmed down and tried to think about what could possibly save her. Nobody was supposed to visit her, especially at this hour, and she had no way to contact anyone. She could try to make some noise and call for help, but he would shut her down as soon as she would scream. She couldn't move so she had no way to attack him, and her powers were beyond reach. She was doomed.

She tried to channel anyway, and was confronted to the invisible barrier standing between her and the Source. She could see the energy behind it, rushing towards her but being stopped so close to her. The barrier in itself seemed thinner, less sturdy than his mentor's had been and she tried to channel as hard as she could. The energy around it started to become agitated, and it felt like violent waves hitting a seawall. She could feel the barrier shaking, and she gained new hope from that. She drew in more and more, as much as she could, and cracks began to appear in the barrier.

She saw what was happening, and apparently the man felt it too because his eyes suddenly opened wide in shock. The cracks grew bigger, and then, all of a sudden, the energy started to flood her, breaking through the cracks to reach her. As soon as she had enough to weave it, she sent a big ice shard into his face. Realizing just in time that it was going to kill him, she altered the shard and dulled it to make it rounder. The projectile hit him right in the forehead, and he collapsed to the ground. The invisible restraints around her disappeared, and she fell on her knees.

She didn't waste any time, though, and ran to him to make sure he was unconscious, still channelling as much energy as she could. He seemed to have passed out, and she checked his pulse to make sure she hadn't killed him.

Then she sat next to him and let go of the Source. Tears ran down her cheeks, taking with them the stress and fear she had felt a just few minutes ago. _It was pretty close once again. How did he find me so easily?_

She sat there for a while before realizing that she had something important to do. _What am I gonna do with him?_ A part of her couldn't help but think it would have been easier if she had killed him. She searched through her phone and tried to call Merida, but Merida wasn't answering. _Fuck, she must already be sleeping. Or she's in trouble too. Although he was certain I was the one who killed his mentor, so there's little chance he knows all that much about her._

She started to panic again. There was an unconscious man in her living room who wanted to kill her. And who could use his powers to block hers. _But I did break his barrier. I must be stronger than him._ She took some comfort in that, although she didn't want to test it again.

_He knows who I_ am _and where I live. Even if he didn't want to kill me, I can't let him tell anyone about me. What if he already told someone? What if all of his fucked-up black-clothed swordsmen club knows?_

She called Merida again but she still didn't pick up. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. What do I do? I can't ask anyone for help, certainly not Anna._ And unfortunately, she didn't know anyone but Anna and Merida.

Then she remembered Rapunzel, and called her without really knowing what kind of help it would possibly bring her. _I just need some advice._ The phone rang several times, and Elsa realized that it was only six in the morning, so there was some chance that Rapunzel wouldn't pick up either.

She was relieved when she heard the blonde's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Elsa, everything ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, no. I don't know. I fucked up." Elsa said, still panicking a little.

"Calm down, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened." Rapunzel said in a comforting voice.

"I… I was attacked. Someone with powers. He's like the other guy that almost killed me."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no… He blocked my powers, but I broke free and… and I retaliated."

"Did...did you kill him?" Rapunzel asked, whispering as if there were people around her.

"No! No, I just hit him and he's unconscious. Which is not helping because… I have no idea what to do with him. Merida would know, but she's not answering her phone."

"Where are you right now?"

"At my place. He followed me home. He knows who I am."

"Fuck. Stay there, I'm coming. If he wakes up, just knock him out again, ok?"

"Y...yeah, ok. I… I'll be waiting for you." Elsa said as she started looking around to find an object she could use to knock him out at the first sign of him waking up.

Rapunzel hung up and Elsa decided to take the lamp on the shelf in her living-room. It was round and she figured it would work nicely if he started to open an eye.

She stood there, waiting for the tiniest movement from his part to knock him out again, until she heard the doorbell. She yelled for Rapunzel to come in, a bit paranoid and afraid that the guy would choose this exact moment to wake up, and the blonde entered.

"Did he wake up?" Rapunzel asked as she walked towards Elsa after closing the door.

"Not yet. I must have hit him pretty hard."

The nurse checked the man's pulse. "He's ok." she stated, and Elsa didn't know if that was good news or not.

Then the blonde took out a syringe and a small bottle from her bag and started filling the syringe with some transparent liquid.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, curious.

"A sedative. It will keep him out for some time."

Elsa stayed quiet as she watched Rapunzel search for a vein and then inject the sedative.

"At least it will buy you some time. You can drop the lamp now." Rapunzel said with a smile, and Elsa realized she was still clutching it with both hands.

"Huh… yeah. Thanks."

"So… he followed you here?"

"Yeah… which means I can't let him go. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure Merida will figure something out."

"But I can't reach her. She must be asleep."

"Humpf… well, I'll stay here until you manage to reach her."

"Thanks."

* * *

Anna had decided to check up on her sister before going to work. It was a bit of a detour, but it was getting a bit lonely living on her own, and she missed living with Elsa. To be honest, she had quite loved the few days she had spent at her place, and the companionship she had shared with her big sister. It was a bit harder now, coming back home to an empty place after work, and at night she wished her that sister would be besides her. _I guess the break-up is still a bit fresh._ It made her think about the Ice Queen, and she thought that she would love for her to be in her bed too, for very different reasons. _I have to see her soon. She did promise me a date._

Anna had stopped to buy some chocolate doughnuts on the way, and she was trying hard not to start eating them as she got out of the elevator. She reached her sister's flat and rang the doorbell.

She heard noise behind the door, but her sister didn't open it. She rang again, and knocked. _What is she doing?_ She thought she heard voices, or maybe it was just the TV. She knocked again, nothing.

She put her ear to the door to try to hear something, and there was definitely some weird noises coming from there.

"Elsa? Are you here?" she asked.

She waited for a few minutes ringing and knocking from time to time, and she was going to call her sister on her phone when the door finally opened.

"Hey sis!" Elsa said hurriedly as the door opened, and Anna noticed she was a bit out of breath.

"Is everything ok?" Anna asked. "I heard noise."

"Y… yeah. I didn't hear you with the TV. I was doing some exercise."

"In your pyjamas?" Anna asked, rising an eyebrow.

"Huh…yeah. They're comfortable."

"If you say so..." Still, Elsa doing sport? Suspicious.

"So, what did you want?" Elsa asked, staying in the doorway and not inviting her in. Something was definitely fishy here.

"I bought some doughnuts." Anna said, showing the bag to her sister. "Thought we could have breakfast together."

"Oh! Well… uh… I already ate."

"Well, there will be more for me then!" Anna answered as she pushed herself in. It was obvious to her that Elsa was hiding something, and Anna didn't like that. They had always told each other everything, and she didn't want any secrets between them.

She looked around, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except one thing. "You removed your lamp?" she asked, as she pointed to the shelf on which it usually was.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"The light-bulb broke."

"Really?"

"Yes."

_You're such a bad liar, Elsa. You know you can't hide anything from me._

She was going to tell her it was obvious she was hiding something when she heard a sneeze coming from the bathroom.

"Is someone here?" she asked, wondering who it could be, and she saw her sister begin to panic.

"Well… uh… I… I don't know." Elsa said.

"You don't know if someone is in your bathroom?" Anna asked, almost laughing as she walked to the bathroom to see who Elsa was hiding.

"Well, you definitely have a nice place." someone said loudly as Anna got closer, and a beautiful blonde girl got out of the bathroom. She had big green eyes and a perfect, honest smile that Anna was sure allowed the girl to get anything she wanted.

She looked surprised to see her, and stopped. "Oh, hi." she said, and Anna couldn't help but eye her suspiciously. What was she doing in her sister's apartment?

"Won't you introduce us?" the blonde girl asked as silence settled in, and Anna turned towards her sister questioningly.

"Huh, yeah, of course. Anna, this is Rapunzel. She's… uh… she's a friend. Rapunzel, this is Anna, my little sister."

"Nice to meet you!" Rapunzel said before hugging her, and Anna was a bit taken aback by the friendly manners. The hug was brief though, and Anna watched the girl walk to the living-room. It was only then that she realized just how long and good-looking her blonde hair was. _This is so unfair._ Anna had enough trouble dealing with her hair, despite it being rather short, and she had no idea how that girl could handle hair that long.

"So… uh… how do you know each other exactly?" Anna asked, sitting on the couch and putting her bag of doughnuts on the coffee table.

"We're friends." The beautiful girl answered. "We've known each other for a few weeks now."

"I… I see." Friends? Elsa had never had friends. And what was a friend doing at her place at half past seven in the morning? With Elsa still in pyjamas. _Could it be…? Could she have stayed the night here…? No way. It can't be._

Elsa and her so-called friend started explaining something, but Anna was too deep in her thoughts to listen to them. Would it be possible that her sister was in a relationship? She looked again at the girl she had just met. She was obviously quite beautiful. She had a good-looking hourglass body, and her smile was one of the most beautiful Anna had ever seen. She seemed extremely kind and friendly. She was almost too perfect. _Fuck. What if Elsa and her are...?_

_But why would Elsa hide it from me? Because she's a girl? Fuck, she knows I'm bi, why would she be afraid of telling me that she's dating a girl? Is this why she didn't want me to live with her? To be with that… that…_ Anna searched for a mean word, but to be honest she couldn't find one that would fit. And, to be fair, she didn't really understand why she was feeling so angry and frustrated. She had always wanted Elsa to date someone, and she should be happy for Elsa if she had found someone.

_Just not someone so… so… so perfect!_ _Damn I'm awful. I should be happy for Elsa._

She tried to catch up on the conversation, and ended up realizing they were just trying to make up a story to explain why Rapunzel was here at this hour.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked. _Don't fucking tell me you're a model or I'm gonna rip your throat out._

"I'm a nurse. I work at the hospital."

_Of course. Beautiful and smart. And she helps people. Not mentioning the kinky fantasies associated with nurses…_ She mentally shook her thoughts when she imagined her sister taking part in these kinds of things.

"What about you?"

"I'm a journalist."

Anna didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation, and instead munched on the doughnuts she had bought. She didn't understand anything. Why was she feeling so bad?

_Because Elsa hid it from me. She should have told me. I thought we didn't hide secrets from each other._ Then she noticed a detail she hadn't seen before when the blonde girl took a doughnut from Anna's bag. _She has a wedding ring._ Was Elsa dating a married woman? _Damn, the very fact she's dating someone is shocking, so a married girl? I didn't even know she was into girls..._

That would explain why she wanted to keep it a secret, though. _Or maybe I'm just paranoid and they're just friends as they said. But why didn't she just let me in when I knocked then? She clearly didn't want me to know about her. If she was just a friend, she would have told me._

Then it all made sense in Anna's mind. The noise, the fact they had needed a few minutes before opening the door. Elsa hiding her. The way Elsa had been answering her questions at first. They had spent the night together. Even the missing lamp had a place in her paranoid understanding of the situation. They had been fooling around last night or maybe earlier this morning and had ended up making the lamp fall on the ground and break. When Anna had arrived, they had quickly erased all evidence, and Rapunzel had gone to the bathroom to hide. Then she had heard how bad Elsa was lying and had came out to try the friend thing. And Elsa had kept it a secret because Rapunzel was a married woman and didn't want anyone to know. She could even be married to a man. _Still, I trusted her enough to tell her about me and the Ice Queen. She should have trusted me too._

Anna stood up. She wasn't feeling well. "I… I should go. I'm gonna be late for work."

"Oh, ok." Elsa said. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Nice meeting you." Rapunzel said with her unnatural smile, and Anna just nodded before leaving.

* * *

"Well, I think that went better than expected" Rapunzel said once Anna was gone.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue. I didn't know what to say!" Elsa answered, a bit relieved to see that her sister had believed them and left.

"Hehe, I noticed. Well, at least she didn't find the unconscious guy in your bathtub."

"Yeah… I don't know how I would have explained that to her."

"She seems nice! And she's quite beautiful." Rapunzel said, and Elsa smiled.

"Of course she is." She had been wearing the same blouse she had wore the last time she had seen her as the Ice Queen. It brought her back to the memory and the exquisite taste of her sister's lips as well as the guilty but delightful feeling of her sister's full breasts against hers. _Stop right now._

"So… what do we do now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Let's try to reach Merida again." Elsa said as she dialled the number again.

This time, Merida picked up, and Elsa was relieved to hear her voice. She had been a bit worried that she might have been attacked too.

"What is it, Elsa?" she asked, sounding a bit grumpy.

"I've been attacked at my place by a man wearing black clothes. And with a sword."

"Fuck! Are you ok?"

"Y.. yes. He blocked my powers but I managed to knock him out."

"Damn… I'm coming right up. Are you sure he's unconscious?"

"Yeah. Rapunzel's here. She sedated him. He should be out for the whole day." Elsa explained.

"Rapz is there? Good."

"Merida… what… what are we gonna do with him?" Elsa asked, fearing her partner's answer. There wasn't that many possibilities.

"We have to find a way to interrogate him. He must have tons of answers for us."

"Oh. Ok. Yeah, you're right. I… we'll be waiting for you."

"Don't move. I'm on my way."


	29. Answers

Elsa was pacing up and down her flat, waiting for Merida to arrive.

"Are you sure he won't wake up?" she asked Rapunzel again.

"Yes." Rapunzel said with a sigh. "There's no way he will wake up on his own before tomorrow. Trust me."

Elsa continued pacing until she heard a knock on the door. She looked through the spyhole to make sure it wasn't Anna again, and she opened the door to a surprisingly non-recognizable Merida. She wore clothing that a high-school girl could wear, and Elsa realized how easy it was to forget how young Merida actually was when she had her vigilante costume on.

"Nice disguise, huh? So, where's the body?" the redhead asked in a grim tone once the door was closed behind her, taking on her usual personality.

"In the bathtub. My sister visited me earlier and we had to hide it."

"Well, you're lucky she didn't want to take a shower."

"Yeah…"

"Seeing how bad of a liar Elsa is, it would have been a complete disaster!" Rapunzel said.

The three girls went to the bathroom and stood over the unconscious body.

"Hmm… what are we gonna do..." Merida asked without really expecting an answer.

"I have no idea. He's far from harmless."

"He's got the same clothes and everything." the redhead noted.

"Except the dragon pin. He only has one." Elsa specified, pointing to the man's collar.

"Indeed."

"It may have to do with the fact the other one was his mentor. Maybe he's just an apprentice or something, and the pins symbolize their rank."

"Hmmm… he's still got a sword. And you mentioned that he blocked your powers?"

"Yeah. But his barrier was weaker and I managed to shatter it."

"But if we wake him up, he could easily kill one of us before we can do anything." Merida said, and Elsa nodded. "There's no way you can block his powers beforehand?"

"Well… no. I have absolutely no idea how to do that."

"And you?" she asked Rapunzel.

"Me? No way. Elsa is way stronger than me, anyway. But… maybe with some sedatives or drugs? We could try to put him in a state in which he can speak but isn't strong enough to channel?"

"Yeah..." Merida said doubtfully. "There's no way you could practice blocking powers on Rapunzel?" she asked.

"Well… apart from the fact it could be dangerous, I have absolutely no idea how to weave the spell. I can't just… will it and make it happen. I have to know how to weave the threads of energy. It's hard to explain but… it requires true knowledge."

"Humpf..."

The three girls stood there for a while, until Merida started calmly undressing the man.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked, a bit alarmed.

"I just want to search him. I doubt he had an identity card, but he may have some belongings."

Elsa took off his sword and looked at it.

"Fancy yourself getting one of those?" Merida asked with a smile. "Apparently that's a thing for people with powers."

"What? No! I mean… it would be a stylish accessory with my costume. But I have no idea how to use it, and I doubt it would be useful. Also, I'd rather have an ice one."

"Hey girls! I found a card!" Rapunzel said enthusiastically as she showed them a magnetic card.

"Is something written on it?" Merida asked. "He hasn't got anything else on him."

"There's a number. 309. And a logo."

"Hmm…."

"Could it be a way to enter their secret lair?" Rapunzel asked, turning the card over in her hand.

Merida grabbed it and smiled. "Nope. It's the key to an hotel room. I recognize the symbol. We should check it out while he's still asleep. Maybe we'll find something there."

"Good idea." Elsa said. "But we can't really leave him alone here, even if he's supposed to be dazed for a long time." She kinda trusted Rapunzel about that, but she didn't want to take any risks. Especially because they didn't really know what this guy was capable of.

"Yeah. I'll stay here." said Merida. "Rapunzel can go with you if she wants."

Elsa looked at the blonde nurse, waiting for her answer. After all, she wasn't really a part of the group and hadn't agreed to put her life in danger to be a masked superhero. Elsa appreciated the help, but she didn't want to drag her into something she didn't want.

"Well, Flynn asked me not to do anything too dangerous. But, I mean… we're just going to search for a hotel room, right?"

"There might be people there. I doubt it, but you never know."

Rapunzel seemed to ponder the idea for while, but then she shrugged. "I'm going with you. I want answers too."

"Great. Let's go then!" Elsa said as she went to the door.

"Maybe you should change into something more adequate." Merida noted, and Elsa realized that she was still in her pyjamas.

"Huh… yeah." Elsa answered with a blush.

* * *

 

Elsa had changed into more appropriate clothes, but she still felt a bit weird not wearing her uniform while doing vigilante stuff.

"We should go shopping some day." Rapunzel said. "No offense, but it looks like you need some new clothes."

The nurse was currently driving them to the hotel.

"Well… it's kinda part of the plan to hide my real identity. I don't want my sister to find out."

"Hmmm, isn't it kinda weird that she hasn't noticed it yet? I mean, you do look different, but still…"

"She just can't imagine it." _She would freak out so much if she knew… and she would be so disgusted. Especially knowing that I actually like her as… as a woman._

"Isn't it possible that she has doubts but isn't quite sure?"

"Nope. She has absolutely no idea."

Her phone buzzed and she looked at it. It was a text from Anna. **You should have told me about her.**

_What the… ? What is she talking about?_ Elsa had no idea what her sister meant, to the point that she wondered if she had made a mistake and sent it to the wrong person.

She answered back. **What? Was this message meant for me?**

She looked through the window and noticed that they were entering a poor neighbourhood. Apparently, he hadn't chosen a luxurious hotel. She yawned, and tried not to fall asleep in the car.

"Tired?" Rapunzel asked, and Elsa nodded.

"I've been up for a long time. I spent the night out with Merida. What about you? Aren't you supposed to work today?"

"Na, I had a night shift. But I'm used to working a lot without sleeping. I should send a text to Flynn, though."

As Rapunzel said that, Elsa got an answer from her sister. **Yes, don't play dumb. I'm talking about Rapunzel.**

Elsa was a bit surprised by the tone of the message. And what about Rapunzel? Was Anna mad that she had a friend? This was weird. **I don't understand. What's the problem?**

She didn't get an answer, and wondered what was wrong with Anna. Texts weren't the best way to communicate, and she noted down in her mind that she would have to call Anna or go to her flat later.

They arrived in front of a shabby hotel a few minutes later, and got out of the car with the card. They went in, and the clerk just glanced at them but didn't say anything, not even hello.

"So… 309. I guess it's on the third floor." Rapunzel whispered as they started climbing the stairs.

Elsa nodded, and she opened up to the Source just in case. Rapunzel noticed, and did the same.

"I'm not even sure what I could do if you need help."

"Didn't you train to do something other than healing? Now that we know our powers are actually the same."

"Did you train your healing powers?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah… I see what you mean." Elsa answered with a smile. She knew it would come in handy, but it seemed too hard to pull off. "Maybe we should practice together from time to time."

Rapunzel nodded, and they got out of the stairwell as they reached the third and final floor. It wasn't long before they found the door to room 309, and Elsa used the magnetic card to open it.

"Ready?" she asked her partner, and Rapunzel nodded.

They both entered, and were glad to see that no one else was here. Elsa closed the door behind her, and opened the shutters to see more clearly.

"Well, our guy clearly hasn't got any taste for luxury."

Elsa looked around and had to agree with her friend. The room was quite small. There was a double bed in the middle, a small bedside table and a closet. A door opened into a tiny bathroom.

"Well, at least it won't take long to search through it."

There was nothing in the bathroom, and Rapunzel quickly went through the closet. "He only has another set of black clothes. These guys are seriously weird."

Elsa checked under the bed, but only found dust there. There was an old lamp and an alarm clock on the bedside table, but nothing else. She opened the table drawer, and found a book.

"I may have something." she said, and Rapunzel sat on the bed next to her.

"It's handwritten." Elsa said as she opened the book. It looked like a diary. She immediately went to the last entry and started reading.

"I still haven't found her. The rumours say she's dead, but my late mentor's employer told me what happened and I can't be certain. If anything, I have to find her corpse. Also, I can't trust them. My mentor's employer refused to let me see the body and I'm not even sure she would have told us he was dead if I hadn't known it thanks to our bond. With the bond gone, it feels as if part of me has been ripped out of me. I feel alone. But, I can't give up now. I will find her, and I will avenge my master."

"Nothing really interesting here." Rapunzel stated, and Elsa turned to the previous entry.

"I don't even know why I'm writing any more, since my mentor won't be able to read it. What's the point of writing about my progress if no one will know? Anyway, I think it helps me deal with the loss of our bond. As if he wasn't completely gone. I inquired about this Ice Queen, and found out she's a kind of superhero here. It isn't helping that she wears a mask and hides her identity, but I will find her if she's still alive. She's apparently working with a human, and I will search for her if I can't find my primary target."

"What's this bond he keeps speaking about?" Rapunzel asked, but Elsa had no idea and shrugged. "I get the feeling this diary will give us more questions than answers."

"Still, we might find something useful. Let's take it and go back to your place."

"Yeah."

They left, and Elsa started reading the diary from the beginning in the car. It seemed like it wasn't the first book though, judging by the first entry.

She had read a few pages, but hadn't learned anything really useful when they arrived back at her place. Merida was still here, and the two girls told her about the book.

"Great. Now let's just hope there's something useful in it."

"Yeah. In the meantime… what do we do with the body? I can't keep it here."

"We should get him into a hideout. Also, the last one has been compromised, so we have to move."

"Do you have medical equipment? If we intend on keeping him out for long, I have to monitor him."

"I think we should be able to find what you need." Merida said. "We will only be able to move him at night, though. We should all rest in the meantime."

Elsa nodded, feeling exhausted.

"I'll read the diary while you two sleep." Rapunzel offered.

"I'll be back later then." Merida said, and she left the apartment.

Elsa went to bed quickly, letting Rapunzel deal with the book and the unconscious man in her bathtub. It had been a long night, and she found sleep easily despite the situation.

She woke up in late afternoon, and noticed Rapunzel had fallen asleep on the couch. She immediately went to the bathroom to check on their captive, and sighed in relief when she saw him still in there. She went back to the living room and gently woke the blonde up.

Rapunzel jumped in surprise, opening her eyes, and quickly woke up. "I must have dozed off for a few minutes." she said.

"It's ok. He's still in there."

"Good. I read the whole diary, and I'm sure you'll love what's in there!"

"Really? What did you find?"

"Well, most of it is completely useless. But he kept track of his progress as an apprentice and there are some explanations about spell weaving in it. Some of them are completely amazing! I marked the pages for you."

"Does he explain how to block powers?" Elsa asked immediately, hopeful.

"Sadly, no…"

"Damn."

"But there is another way. He speaks of a certain plant called forkroot you can make tea with. Apparently it has a special effect on channellers. It incapacitates them, and can even make them unconscious at higher doses."

"That's… that's exactly what we need!" Elsa said, although she would have preferred to learn how to block someone, since she couldn't really offer some tea to someone in a battle.

"Yeah. I already told Merida and she said she's on it. I've never heard of it though, so it might not be easy to find."

"Anything else in the book?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. You know the bond he spoke about? Apparently it's a spell you can make with someone. From what I understood, it allows you to feel and share your emotions or something when you're close, and just … feel him somewhere in your mind when you're far from each other. That's how he learned his mentor had died."

"Weird."

"Yeah. He also speaks of powers and talents. Apparently, healing is pretty rare!" Rapunzel said proudly, and Elsa laughed.

"And most people who aren't born with the talent can't learn it. It seems your elemental affinity with ice is a talent too."

"It would explain why we draw our powers from the same source but can't exactly do the same things."

"Yeah. You'll see, there's plenty of examples in it. The most impressive is Travelling."

"Travelling?"

"Yeah. The most powerful channellers can open up portals to where they want. Isn't it awesome? You just have to go somewhere once, and then you can open portals to go there as much as you want."

Elsa's mouth fell. That was indeed awesome. "Does he explain how to do that?"

"Not really… apparently even his mentor wasn't capable of it."

"Humpf…"

"There's also some information about their weird brotherhood thing. They're kind of a scary bunch of guys."

"How did they end up working for the Fangs?" Elsa asked, curious.

"They're not. Well, the one Merida killed was. But it was just like… mercenary , I'm not sure. Maybe it's just because he was an apprentice, but it seems he doesn't know much about their organisation's goals."

"Does it mean nobody knows about what happened? About me?"

"I don't know. What's sure is that they have a strong solidarity feeling. So they might want to avenge their fallen brother. But this one left on his own, and he feared there would be consequences for it."

"Hmmm…."

Elsa watched the clock and remembered that she had to see Anna.

"Can I leave you here for a while? I have to go see my sister, she was acting weird."

"Sure. I'll wait for Merida to come back."

Elsa went to fetch her spare key and gave it to Rapunzel. "Here. If you need to leave or something."

"Ok. Will you take long?"

"I don't think so. I should be back before nightfall to help you move the body."

"Ok."

* * *

 

Elsa arrived at her sister's new flat, and rang at the door, facing the camera. The door soon opened, and an angry-looking Anna was standing beside it.

"Are you ok Anna?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised by her sister's behaviour since this morning.

"Yeah. You?"

"Huh… yes."

She entered the flat and took off her jacket. Anna had done some redecorating and her place really looked awesome now.

"So, what's the problem?" she asked. "Your texts were weird."

They sat in the living room and Anna sighed. "I'm just mad because you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Rapunzel. And you tried to hide her from me."

"But… what's to hide? I mean…"

"Well, the least you could do was telling me you were dating someone."

Elsa opened her eyes wide and looked at her sister in disbelief. "Dating? Are you crazy?" Then she started laughing. "You thought I was dating Rapunzel? But… but why?!"

"What? You're not…?" Anna asked, and Elsa could see her sister's cheeks turning red. "But… you… she was at your place in the morning. And you were still in your pyjamas! Don't tell me she didn't spend the night with you."

Elsa stopped laughing because she knew she couldn't really tell Anna why Rapunzel was actually at her place this morning. She had to lie to her again. "She's a nurse. She stopped by after her shift to get some coffee. I was still in pyjamas because I slept late and she actually woke me up."

"Hmmm… but why did you try to hide her then? You didn't open the door, and I could hear you making noise. Then she hid in the bathroom, and only left when she realized your lies weren't working on me."

"That…." _That's actually a good point. Fuck._ "I freaked out."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I…" _Find something fast!_ "You know I don't have that many friends. And you always try to make me go out or have dates. I've only known Rapunzel for a few weeks, and I feared you would overdo it and all…"

"So… so you're not with her? Or want to be with her?" Anna asked, and Elsa could see relief written all over her face.

"No! And she's married, by the way."

"I saw. I thought you kept it a secret because of that."

Elsa shook her head. "Of course not."

"Sorry for being such an ass..." Anna muttered, and Elsa laughed and stood up. Anna stood up too and hugged her.

"It's just that sometimes… I feel like you're not telling me something. I'm always telling you everything, and we should tell each other all our secrets. We're sisters."

Elsa rubbed her sister's back to comfort her while trying to keep her incestuous perverted thoughts at bay. "I'm sorry. You know I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa watched her sister's face and realized Anna had tears in her eyes.

"Are… are you ok?"

"I don't know… I feel alone here. And I'm still thinking about what I did to Kris. It was easy to think about something else while I lived with you… but being alone here..."

A tear rolled down her sister's cheek and Elsa hugged her tighter, her own heart clenching. She wanted to protect her and tell her that everything would be fine.

"When… when I saw you with that girl, I thought I was going to lose you too. I… I don't know what took over me, but I felt so bad. I… I think I was jealous."

"Don't be silly, Anna. You will never lose me."

A small smile appeared on her sister's face, and all Elsa wanted was to kiss her red lips tenderly.

"Would you stay with me tonight? I'd feel less alone."

Elsa thought about what they had to do with Rapunzel and Merida, but she couldn't really say no to her sister, especially after what had just happened. She feared Anna was going through hard times, maybe because of the break up, and didn't want to make things worse.

"Of course." _I'll text them later to let them know._

"Thanks." Anna said before kissing her softly on the cheek. It wasn't something they often did, and Elsa couldn't help but see it as something more romantic than sisterly because of the other kisses she had shared with Anna when she had been wearing the Ice Queen costume. _At least she's got a guest room here. I won't have to sleep in the same bed as her._


	30. Sleepover

Elsa stayed at her sister's place for the evening, and she was glad to see Anna slowly turn back into her usual self, smiling and laughing.

"What do you want to eat?" Anna asked her.

"Whatever you want. Just make something simple." Elsa answered. As much as she liked her sister's cooking, she didn't want to spend the evening watching Anna prepare something in the kitchen.

"Kay. Is Mac'n cheese ok then?" Anna asked.

"Sure." Elsa answered with a smile.

They spoke about Anna's work for a while, and it seemed like Anna clearly hadn't forgotten about the promised dates.

"I'm going to call her soon and ask her to come visit me."

"Has she gone back to work?" Elsa asked casually.

"I think so. Several witnesses saw her and the Red Mane raid a pub that was just a front to hide an illegal gambling room under it."

"Oh."

"People were beginning to wonder if she had quit. Or was killed. It's almost as if they were getting impatient. We really expect a lot of her."

"I guess..." Elsa said, not really at ease to speak about her superhero self.

"Anyway, the next time I see her will be here. And it won't just be an interview, but a date. I wonder if we'll have sex."

Elsa choked on her drink and almost spat it all out. _What the fuck?_

Anna laughed at her sister's reaction. "Come on, it's not that surprising."

"What? But… you barely know each other."

"Well, it will be the first official date, but it could actually be considered as the second or third… and, well, we're both adults… not to mention how hot it gets when we start kissing."

"B… but…" If one thing was certain, it was that they definitely wouldn't have sex next time. Or ever, for that matter. Kissing was fine. _Well, no it isn't._ She had slowly accepted that, when she was the Ice Queen, she could kiss Anna. And be a little bold with her hands. But sex? No way! _I'm not going to have sex with my sister._ Just picturing it in her mind made her sick. Not with disgust though, but with guilt. She could easily remember Anna in her tight pencil skirt and revealing blouse and how horny it made her feel. Or seeing Anna in her underwear when they had lived together for a week. Imagining touching her more intimately, making her moan and …

"Elsa? Are you ok?"

Elsa snapped out of her reverie as her sister called to her. Her cheeks were burning, and her heart was racing in her chest. _Fuck._

"I… yeah… it's just… isn't it too soon?"

"Well, it definitely isn't for me. I'm more than ready. But it might be for her. I don't think she's ever experimented, and maybe she'd prefer to take it slow. I'll wait for her to be ready, obviously. But you never know!"

"Y...yeah." She had to stop thinking about her sister naked with her in awkward positions.

"The problem is that she works at night… so I can't really ask her to spend the night here..."

Elsa gulped. She still had trouble getting the picture of Anna and herself in the throes of passion out of her head. She was saved by the beep of the microwave, which meant that dinner was ready.

"Well, let's eat!" Anna said, and Elsa nodded vigorously.

The subject didn't come back during lunch and quickly switched to politics, to Elsa's relief.

"The latests polls clearly predict that the winner will be Mr. Westergaard." Anna said, and Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, it seems pretty obvious now. I'm just afraid of a last minute change. I mean, he must be under threats and extreme pressure. I hope he won't give up."

Anna nodded. "Or worse, he could get killed. Honestly, this city is so fucked up it wouldn't even surprise me much."

"I hope he's well protected." Elsa agreed.

They watched the local news afterwards, and the coming elections was the only thing they were talking about.

"I can't believe I had a part in this." Anna commented as they spoke about the corruption charges against the current mayor.

Elsa smiled at her. "A part? He wouldn't have even run for the office if you hadn't been here."

"I was just relaying the Ice Queen's work."

"And the Red Mane's." Elsa added.

"Of course. I… I tend to forget her a little. Just like everybody does, I guess. I mean, she was the real deal before, but she can't really compete with someone with powers, right?"

"Huh… I don't know. Seems to me they're equal partners. Maybe you should ask her next time." Elsa said, knowing perfectly well how much she needed Merida. It made her realize it was dark outside and that Merida was most likely moving their prisoner right now.

"That's actually a good idea."

They spent the rest of the evening watching TV, until Anna started yawning. At first, she sprawled out on the couch, resting her calves on Elsa's lap, but it lasted only for a few minutes and before Anna gave up.

"I'm exhausted. I should go to bed. Aren't you tired too?"

She had already slept the whole afternoon and a part of the morning, so Elsa definitely wasn't tired. But there was no way she could tell that to her sister, especially because Anna had seen her up this morning.

"Y… yeah, I'm a bit tired too."

"Well, let's go to bed then!" Anna said, standing up.

"Sure. Can I borrow something to wear?" she asked her sister.

"Yep. Help yourself."

Elsa went to her sister's room and entered the dressing room to search through the closets to find something to sleep in. She stopped guiltily when she unknowingly opened her sister's underwear drawer. Most were pretty normal ones, but she spotted a few lingerie items she would love to see her sister wear. _No. I most definitely would not._ Still, there were lacy light blue boy-shorts that wouldn't leave much to the imagination, and she was sure that Anna looked delightful in them. It occurred to her that Anna must have bought them for Kris, and a pang of jealousy flared in her chest.

She was still staring at the delicate lingerie when Anna spoke up. "I think you'll find what you need in the closet to your left."

Elsa jumped, afraid that she had been caught staring at her sister's panties and bras, but Anna didn't seem angry or anything.

"This dressing room is pretty huge. Sometimes I can't find what I need myself."

Elsa quickly shut the drawer as well as her sinful thoughts, and looked for old pants and a T-shirt. She wanted something that would cover herself well so that Anna wouldn't make any connection between her and the Ice Queen.

"Well, thanks. I'm gonna go to the guest room then."

"Don't be silly. Sleep here with me. The bed is extra large."

"I… what's the point of having a guest room then?"

"You're not a guest, you're family!" Anna said, and Elsa mentally winced. "Also, I haven't even put sheets on the other bed, so… there's no choice."

"I'm sure I can find sheets here and make the bed." Elsa retorted.

"Come on, it will be like old times. A nice sleepover."

"When you say old times, do you mean like last week?"

Anna laughed. "Exactly. Come on, we had a great evening. I don't want to feel alone tonight."

Elsa eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she was using that line to convince her or if Anna really was going to feel lonely if she didn't stay.

"Ok, ok." she finally conceded, unable to say no to her sister's cute face.

"Great. I'll be right back then." she said, and Elsa sighed as she got into the bed.

Anna came back a few minutes later, wearing a silk babydoll.

"What do you think?" The redhead asked, posing in front of a shocked Elsa. "I bought it in case the Ice Queen decided to spend the night here. Can't really sleep in old pyjamas when that happens."

"It's… huh… yeah, it's nice."

"Well, I bought a sexier one too, but… I'll keep it for later. And for her." She added, blushing a little.

Elsa gulped. The light blue garment held with tiny straps and was reaching just below her sister's panties, showing her perfectly smooth legs. It showed a good part of her cleavage too, with a small pink ribbon between her breasts that caught the eye. It looked smooth, and Elsa was dying to touch it and feel her sister's firm body under it.

She tried not to stare as Anna walked to the bed and got under the covers.

"Well, good night sis. Thanks for stopping by this evening. I had an amazing time."

"Of course, no problem. I enjoyed it too."

Anna smiled at her and closed her eyes, sleeping on the side. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, but Elsa was wide awake.

She stayed motionless in the bed for a while, listening to Anna breathing calmly. She would have loved to sleep too, but she had rested more than enough already, and knowing her beloved little sister was sleeping in a babydoll next to her was driving her mad.

There was little light in the room, but her eyes were slowly getting used to the dark and she watched Anna sleep. She opened up to the Source to benefit from enhanced senses and see better in the night. Anna was sleeping serenely and had an adorable smile on her face, and Elsa was taken aback by her beauty. She used her left hand to put a stray lock of red hair behind her sister's ear, and left her hand on her cheek afterwards. A strange but delightful feeling spread within her.

_I'm in love with her._

The thought should have come with a ton of guilty feelings, but it didn't. _How can I even fight it? She's… she's my whole world._

She stroked her sister's cheek gently with her thumb, and Anna's smile widened. Then she got closer and pressed herself against Elsa, rubbing her face against her shoulder.

"I love you Anna." she whispered. It was so low that she knew her sister wouldn't even have understood it if she had been awake.

She stayed there for a while, watching her sister sleep against her but trying not to look at the way their breasts were squeezed together making her cleavage look even more interesting. Elsa struggled for a very long time, but she ended up losing the fight and her right hand went to her sister's waist, stroking the soft fabric of her attire. She could feel the heat of Anna's body underneath, and her hand moved down on its own, reaching her sister's hip. She felt the hem of her panties under the cloth, and shamefully enjoyed the feeling of Anna's body under her hand. _She's driving me mad._

After who knows how long, Elsa removed her hand and paused. She wanted to move it higher, to feel her sister's breasts and fondle her. But she knew quite well how wrong it would be, and instead reached for her sister's hand and took it in hers, interlocking their fingers. And then she tried to stay put, hoping that she would end up falling asleep too. She loved the torture she was going through right now, but she still hoped it wouldn't last too long.

* * *

_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._

Elsa was sitting in front of her sister at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate, and she was trying hard to keep her eyes on Anna's face. Anna was still wearing the same attire she had slept in, and Elsa eyes were magically drawn to the pink ribbon and the cleavage it showcased.

_I can't do that. She'll notice._

"I slept like a log!" Anna said, stretching and pushing her bosom up, and Elsa gulped. "I hadn't slept like that for days."

"I had a great night too." Elsa answered, lying. _Well, I did enjoy it. For the wrong reasons._ She had finally fallen asleep during the night, and had woken up with her sister's head on her chest and Anna's arms around her waist. She had stayed there for a while too, watching Anna and keeping her hands to herself with difficulty, until Anna had woken up and apologized with a cute blush and smile.

The toast popped up with a loud click, and Anna turned her head to look. Elsa shamefully took advantage of this window of time to glance at her sister's bosom and relieve the urge her mind had been giving her all morning. She had noted a small beauty spot on the upper left part of her right breast, and it was driving her nuts.

Her eyes were satisfied for the moment, and she looked up as Anna turned her head back, and spent the rest of their time at the table focusing on something else.

She quickly finished her drink and toast, and then borrowed the bathroom to shower. Of course, she couldn't help but think that there was an easy way to get rid of all the sexual tension and arousal she had been stocking up since last night, but she couldn't do that in her sister's flat. _And you felt terrible after doing it last time._

She hurried up, dried herself off with a towel, and went back to the living room to give back the clothes she had borrowed to Anna. She didn't find Anna there, and went to the master bedroom, knocking on the door first in case Anna was changing.

There was no answer, and she opened the door, deciding she would put the clothes there and tell her sister later. But she immediately stopped in the open doorway. She had forgotten that there was a shower in the master bedroom, and gulped as she saw Anna washing herself in the corner of the room. Thankfully, the steam due to the hot water had made the glass opaque, and she could only distinguish her sister's form behind it. Still, she could see her enjoying the hot water falling on her exquisite body, letting it wash over her as she washed her hair.

She seemed to notice Elsa's intrusion though, and she moved her head out of the glass.

"Did you need something?" she asked.

"Huh… sorry… I didn't know you were here. I… uh… I just wanted to give you back your clothes."

"Oh! Sure! Just leave them on the bed, I'll put them away later. Do you want me to wash them or will you take them again next time you sleep here?"

"Huh… I don't know." _How does she expect me to be able to take a decision right now?_ "I… uh… I should leave."

"Already? Ok. Well, thanks for coming sis!"

"No problem. You really have a nice place."

Anna giggled. "Yep. Well, see ya later!" She said before going back to her shower.

"Bye."

She took a last look at her sister standing naked behind the steamy glass, and she was leaving when she heard Anna curse.

"I forgot! I made muffins yesterday and wanted you to bring some home!"

Elsa turned back and gulped when she saw Anna grab a towel from behind the glass and then step out with it, holding it in front of her to hide her body. Her hair was wet, as well as her skin, and Elsa looked elsewhere, certain that her eyes would betray her feelings.

"Lemme get them for you." Anna said before hopping out and going to the living room quickly, making small pools of water on the ground as she walked.

Except, the towel was only hiding her front, and Elsa got a clear view of her nude sister from behind. Her skin was wet and shiny, and small drops of water were rolling off her body. She followed one droplet with her eyes, as it travelled down Anna's delicate back, over her round butt, and then to her long legs. Elsa had spent the whole night and morning trying not to ogle, but this was way beyond her power right now.

Before she knew it, Anna was back in front of her, holding her towel with one hand and offering her a lunch-box with the other.

"Are you ok, sis?" Anna asked, a bit concerned.

"What? Yeah. Sorry, I was..." _Fuck._ "Thinking. About work."

"Oh. Is it still going slow?"

"Y… yeah. But I'll manage, don't worry."

"Well, tell me if I can help."

"Sure. Thanks." Elsa answered as she grabbed the box.

"See you soon." Anna said, and Elsa ran out before she could see her sister's naked back again.

* * *

"Well, what took you so long?" Merida asked as Elsa arrived in their hideout. It was the one she had seen the first time, not the other one that they had been using almost every time since, and where Anna had been interviewing her.

"My sister kept me busy." _With some very persuasive arguments._ "But I'm back with some muffins she made." Elsa said as she handled the box to her partner.

Merida grabbed a muffin and bit in it. "Nice." she said as she ate the thing.

"So, did you get our prisoner here safely?"

"Yeah. Rapunzel gave him another dose of sedative, though."

"Really? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Maybe. But we can't let him wake up until we're sure he won't be able to use his powers. Who knows what he could do with them."

Elsa sighed and leaned against the wall. "What's the plan then?"

"I ordered some of those herbs mentioned in his journal. We should receive them tomorrow. Then you or Rapunzel will have to test them to make sure it's working. In the meantime we're going to make a nice cosy prison for our guy to make sure he won't be able to get out. And then, once everything is ready, we'll be able to interrogate him."

"What if he doesn't want to speak?" Elsa asked, a bit worried.

"Well… I don't know actually. And he knows who you are so… I don't see how we could let him go even if he answers our questions."

"So… we'll keep him as our prisoner as long as it takes?"

"I guess so… it would help if he's willing to cooperate, but I doubt he will."

"Yeah..."

"And don't forget that the Fangs are receiving a shipment in two days. We have to intercept it."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot." Her Ice Queen phone rang as she said it, and she saw it was a text from Anna. **Good morning my Queen! So when are you available for our first official date? ;)**

"Good news?" Merida asked and Elsa realized she was actually smiling.

"What? No. Well… not really. I guess the next few days are going to be pretty busy."

"That's for sure. Welcome back, Ice Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo… I had planned to move the plot forward a bit in this chapter, but I got carried away with the fluffy stuff ^^' I know some of you won't complain though :p


	31. History

Elsa looked doubtfully at the leaves Merida had ordered.

"So these are supposed to block powers?" she asked, holding a leaf in her hand and looking at it carefully.

"Wanna try eating one?" her partner answered.

"No thanks. So… how are we going to use them? Force-feed him?"

"I bought a lot of them so that we can test several things. But in the end, we'll have to inject it into him. Rapunzel gave me a list of things we can prepare before she's here. So, let's get to work."

The two girls started their preparations, and everything Rapunzel had asked for was ready when she arrived.

"So… let's just try the herbal tea first? Maybe it will be enough." the nurse suggested, a bit doubtful.

"Sure. I already made one with Elsa." Merida said as she gave Rapunzel a cup of the concoction. The water had turned yellow, and some steam was coming off the top of it.

"It doesn't smell that bad." Rapunzel said while Elsa carefully kept her distance.

"So… which one of you wants to test it?" Merida asked, looking at the two other girls.

"Well, I guess Elsa's powers might turn out to be more useful if something goes wrong..." Rapunzel said. "So I'll test it."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, even though she didn't really want to be the one drinking it. "I mean, Merida and I are definitely part of this, but you don't have to..."

"Let me do my part." the nurse answered before Elsa could finish her sentence.

Then, she took the cup of tea from Merida's hand and quickly drank it.

"Aahhh!" she screamed, running to the small kitchen area and both Elsa and Merida looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Elsa asked, wondering what she could do.

She watched powerless as Rapunzel grabbed another cup, filled it with water and drank it up.

"What's happening?" Merida asked in an alarmed voice.

"It was too fucking hot!" The nurse said as the two other girls facepalmed. "I think I burnt my palate."

"Anything else…?" Elsa inquired. "Can you channel?"

"Hmmm yeah, I think so." the nurse replied, and Elsa saw a shiny aura appear around her. "It was a bit bitter, but with some sugar it could actually be a decent drink."

"That's not really what we're interested in." Merida said. "So… no effect on your powers?"

"Nope, I guess we'll have to try it in a different form. Let's just hope that this isn't complete bullshit."

"So… what's the next step then?" Elsa asked, just as Rapunzel staggered and put her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Rapunzel? Are you ok?" Elsa asked again.

"I… I feel dizzy." She mumbled, while Merida fetched her a chair so that Rapunzel could sit down.

As Rapunzel's aura slowly faded, Elsa put some distance between herself and the remaining herbs. It seemed like it was effective.

"How do you feel?" Merida asked.

"I… I'm fine. I feel a bit weird. And…" she paused for a while. "It seems I can't channel anymore though."

"Great!" Merida said. "We finally found a way to stop the channeling. Now we just have to turn it into something we can inject into someone instead of tea."

"And we do need to make more tests to figure out how long it lasts and everything… It could take some time. Maybe we could find out what exactly is in this herb that makes us unable to channel too."

"Could you do all that later? And fix us a quick dose right now to interrogate our guy with? He's been out for quite some time already." Merida said, and Rapunzel nodded.

"Yeah..."

Elsa watched Rapunzel stand up, and it seemed like she wasn't feeling so bad. It still took her quite some time to prepare the liquid they were going to inject into their prisoner.

Three hours later, Rapunzel was still feeling the effects of the forkroot, and they were ready to test it on their prisoner.

"We must ensure that he doesn't get even one second where he can channel." Merida said, and Rapunzel nodded.

"Don't worry, this is a bigger dose than what I took. And it should be more effective with an injection rather than from just drinking it. We'll note how long it takes me to get rid of the effects, and inject him again before that time."

The three girls went into the room-turned-jail cell and Elsa looked around her. There were no windows, and the walls were thick. The door was made of metal, and the lock seemed rather strong. Their captive was on a hospital bed with handcuffs and restraints that would ensure he couldn't escape.

She watched as Rapunzel injected him the forkroot extract, and then something else to wake him up. She trusted the nurse, and was confident in their careful preparation. But still, she couldn't help but become stressed at the idea of facing him again. She opened up to the Source and channelled as much as she could, trying to forget the surge of power that had driven her mad not so long ago.

"You grow more powerful every time I see you." noted Rapunzel as she took a look at Elsa's aura.

"Well, it seems like I haven't reached my full potential yet."

"He should wake up anytime now."

"Maybe you two should leave then? He's already seen my face, but he doesn't know either of you."

"I'll grab my mask and uniform. But you should leave Rapunzel. We'll tell you what he said."

"Hmmm…. Yeah, ok. Call me if he's acting weird. Just don't mind the first sentence he says. People always say funny things when they wake up."

Merida was back with her Red Mane outfit, and Rapunzel had left the room when the guy finally woke up. He didn't say anything though, and looked at them questioningly. He seemed to still be in a daze. It took him some time to come to his senses, but Elsa slowly saw the realization dawn in his eyes as he began to recall what had happened.

He tried getting up, but he was firmly stuck to the bed and couldn't move. He must have been trying to use his powers too, but to Elsa's relief, it seemed like the forkroot was working.

"Stop moving about, you're stuck here." Merida said.

He stared at her, and Elsa knew that she would have backed off a little from such a glare. But Merida stood firm and chuckled. "By the way, I'm the one who killed your mentor. It didn't take someone with powers to do it."

He violently tried to get out of his restraints again, but it was useless. "I'm gonna kill you! You were lucky to beat me once, but you're going to regret not killing me, I swear!"

"Well, I could kill you right now." Merida said. "I'm not as nice as her. You're lucky I wasn't there with her when she got you, because you'd have an arrow stuck in your brain right now. Just like your precious mentor."

"I… I'm gonna rip your heart out!" He yelled, and Merida chuckled.

"Cut the acting dude. You're not in a position to threaten us. You're our prisoner. You can't move, you can't use your powers, and even if you could, the Ice Queen's showed that she's much stronger than you."

It seemed to hurt his pride and he looked at Elsa with a face full of disdain. "You're just a freak."

"What? You're as much of a freak as I am." she retorted.

It made him laugh for a reason. "Except I wasn't bred or whatever to get powers. I was born this way. You're just the result of an experiment."

His words shook her to the core. What was he saying? How could this be possible? Was he just saying that to get to her? He hadn't even known her before coming to Arendelle to investigate.

"How… how would you know that?" she asked, trying to appear confident but failing miserably at it.

"Because there hasn't been a female channeller for decades. Our order made sure of that."

She looked at him a bit dumbfounded. _What the fuck is he talking about?_

He laughed again, and she shivered a little. Could it be true?

"You're so clueless. The One Power is divided into two sources. A female and a male one. Centuries ago, something wrong happened to the male Source which made channellers go mad. The more powerful they were, the quicker they would succumb to the madness. But instead of trying to find a cure to help, female channellers gave up and tried to arrest and kill all male channellers around the world. Years later, when the male Source got purified again, and we're not still sure of how it happened, the few remaining male channellers regrouped and did everything they could to ensure their safety and get their revenge. They created our order, and centuries later, when they were finally ready, a great secret war occurred between our two clans."

Elsa was speechless, and it seemed Merida was in the same state. The man seemed quite happy with himself though.

"We ended up winning, our members fuelled by the desire to be free at last and avenge our fallen ancestors. We didn't have any choice. They had been the one to try to eradicate us in the first place when they could have tried to help. So, to ensure our safety, our order killed all of them and then used their own magical items that we had found in their headquarters. One of those allows you to find female channellers around the world. Their order used it to recruit women and tell them about the reality of the world they lived in. From then on, it was quite easy for us to eradicate all of them. It would seem that the more people who use the Source, the more channellers appear, and the last woman born with the gift was killed more than fifty years ago."

_So what? I'm the last one? And what about Rapunzel? This is bullshit._

"So… you're a freak. A monster created by artificial means. I don't know why our order tolerates this, but I'll be sure to erase you as soon as I can."

"Well..." Merida said, "in the meantime, it's time for you to go back to sleep." She stabbed him with a needle that put him to sleep quickly.

Then, she turned to Elsa and looked at her, concerned.

"How are you doing?"

"I… I don't know. Do you think he told us the truth?"

"Well… he was pretty convincing. And with what happened with John Rolfe..."

"Y… yeah… but… maybe I… I was born with it. It not impossible."

Merida sighed and shook her head. "And what about Rapunzel? No one in fifty years and then two at the exact same place. That would be a pretty huge coincidence."

"I… I know. But I told you before, nobody ever did experiments on me. And it's the same for Rapunzel."

"Yeah… anyway, we got some answers today. For someone who's not willing to cooperate, he sure told us a lot. Still… if what he says is true, his order has been around for centuries. Isn't that odd? How could they go unnoticed for so long? And if they've been working so hard on keeping it a secret, why didn't they just killed you as soon as people started talking about you? What about John Rolfe? Why didn't they kill him and why did they let all of this happen?"

"Well, I'm not the one whom you should be asking all of these questions."

Merida groaned in frustration. "Fuck. There are still so many things we don't know."

"By the way, why did you sedate him again? We can't keep doing that all the time."

"I know. But he was seriously getting on my nerves."

Elsa chuckled. "That I understand… let's go see Rapunzel and tell her what we've heard." She knew that Rapunzel would probably take it as badly as she did, but she had a right to know. She wished she could talk about it with Anna.

* * *

 

Anna was watching the news when she got a reply from the Ice Queen. She quickly opened the text and was delighted to see her answer.

**We're going to deal a big blow to the Fangs tomorrow, so what about the day after?**

Her journalistic sense was tingling and she was interested in what they had planned. But for now, she was more interested in the other information. They would have their first date in two days. She texted back immediately.

**Of course! Since it's the first one, what about something classic? Dinner and movie?**

**You know I can't go to the theatre. Or to a restaurant.**

Anna chuckled at the image that came to her mind. The Ice Queen with her mask and uniform on, going to a restaurant with her.

**Of course silly. I'll cook, and we'll watch a DVD at my place. I have a pretty big screen, courtesy of the Red Mane.**

If there was one good thing about their relationship and the need to date in secret, it was that she wouldn't have to invite her to her place after the date, since they would already be there.

She waited for an answer, but didn't receive one. She read the last one she had sent again and again and started to worry. _Why did I call her silly? Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the Red Mane. Is she getting cold feet? Why isn't she answering me back?_

She was wondering if she had to send another message to clarify things, when she finally received an answer.

**Ok. See you in two days then!**

**Yep! Looking forward to it ;)**

Anna waited for a bit, wondering if she would get an answer. Looking back to how it had happened, she had kinda forced this on the superhero. She knew the attraction was mutual, but what if the Ice Queen really didn't want to date her? _I kinda coerced her into these dates..._

The glee and excitement that she had felt when she had received the first text was starting to fade and turn into worry and doubt. _I didn't really force her… right?_

Her phone buzzed again and she grabbed it to read the last text.

**Me too :)**

She felt a bit relieved by the words, but it wasn't that expressive either. Sitting on her couch, her mind started to wander. _What if she feels like she doesn't have a choice? I mean, she did tell me that we couldn't date. Several times. Is it just because she cares about my safety, or is there another reason? What if she's not really into girls? No, it can't be. She clearly is into me._

_Maybe I should tell her right now that we can cancel this if she wants. But … what if she does? It will be over for good._

She spent quite some time reflecting on the matter and finally came to a conclusion that would make her feel less guilty, as well as offering her a way to do her best and charm her. _After this date, I'll let her decide if she wants a second one. I just have to give everything I can on this date, and make sure she's willing to continue after it._

She had already prepared everything about this date in her mind, but it was not enough if she was going to put all her hopes on it. _I'm going to turn her head so much, she won't ever think about resisting me again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a bit shorter than usual, sorry!
> 
> Next time our heroes attack the Fangs, and Elsa goes to her first date!


	32. The Docks

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Merida asked as Elsa put on her ice mask.

"Yeah, I just hope I won't go berserk again." Elsa answered, remembering what had happened at the underground poker joint.

"Hmm… maybe try to go easy on the power thing. I did train you to fight without it. Use the Source only if necessary?"

"Humpf… I guess it's true that I tend to overdo it a little sometimes."

Merida chuckled. "Yeah, a little." she snarked, with a bit of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"What?" Elsa asked, sounding a bit wounded.

"You love making a show out of it! But, I understand, I'd do the same thing if I could."

"Humpf."

"Anyway, could you give Mr. Asshole his meal? I can't stand his arrogant face."

Elsa chuckled and grabbed the box that had just been heated up in the microwave. It was a ready-made meal, but even Elsa, who was used to eating those, wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"What is that thing?" she asked with a grimace.

"The cheapest thing I could find. We're not going to serve him good meals, since he's not cooperating." she said.

He had refused to tell them anything else since he had first woken up, including his name.

Elsa shrugged and opened the door to give him his meal and he glared at her as she came in.

"How long are you going to keep me here? I can't spend my days lying in a hospital bed."

"I'm sure we could make some other arrangements if you were more cooperative." Elsa said as she put the meal and a spoon next to him. They had removed one of his handcuffs.

"Like what?" he asked in his arrogant voice, and Elsa sighed.

"I don't know. A TV? Books? And we could untie you completely. And serve you decent meals."

"What do you want from me?" he asked, and she wondered if maybe there was some way to make him talk.

"Information about your order. Ways to use my powers. Anything."

"Hmmm… why would I help you? You're my enemy."

Elsa sighed. "Are we really enemies? I just want to make the city a safer place. From what you told us last time, you don't consider yourselves as the bad guys, right?"

"Of course not."

"So then why would you want to stop me from helping people?"

"You killed my mentor."

"I know, but I didn't want to. He didn't leave me a choice. I could have killed you too, but I didn't."

"Still… you can't understand the bond we shared."

"I read about it in your diary. Some kind of magic bond, right?"

"I'm not going to answer you." He said, and Elsa sighed.

"Well, enjoy your meal then." She answered, opening the lid. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, and Elsa couldn't help but smile at that little feeling of revenge she felt inside herself.

She left him and closed the door behind her.

"I get the feeling he's going to talk soon. In exchange for a better cell."

"Really? Well, good for us. Anyway, let's wait for a bit, cuff him good and then go out. We've got work to do tonight!"

* * *

They reached the harbour at night, two hours before the shipment was supposed to arrive. Elsa was feeling nervous, more so than usual, but Merida seemed fine.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked her partner, who shrugged.

"I'm confident in my abilities, and in yours. And, more importantly, too much stress isn't helpful. So, I don't stress."

"I wish it was that easy..."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Merida answered.

A few minutes went by before Elsa spoke up again. "I'm just afraid to find myself faced off against one of them again." She said, thinking about the prisoner they had in their hideout. "I mean, I think we can deal with most things a normal gang would throw at us. But..."

"Don't worry about that" Merida said, interrupting her. "If there's one, I'll make sure to target him first. And I won't take precautions. I thought about making arrows with forkroot, but one prisoner is enough. Let's not take chances."

Elsa agreed silently.

"Kris and his group are on their way." Merida said as she checked her phone.

They did arrive soon, in an unmarked car driving slowly and without any lights on. Elsa was surprised to see four people get out and come to meet them.

She easily recognized Kris getting out of the driver's car, and then the woman she had seen at the hospital. Elsa didn't remember her name but she knew the woman was Kris' partner. She had no idea who the other man and woman were, though.

Kris had let his beard grow out, and he looked exhausted. It seemed like the break up with Anna had taken its toll on him.

"A pleasure to meet you in person." He told her as he extended his hand. She shook it and nodded.

"Good to see we're going to make a fucking difference for once." The woman said with a smile and Elsa let Merida talk. She didn't feel quite at ease with all these strangers.

"Just to recap, the Fangs are receiving a shipment we believe is very important to them. I will go with the Ice Queen, but we will call you if we need help. Once we've secured everything, you can meet us and we'll decide on what to do with what's inside the container."

"We could come with you." offered the man she didn't know. "I mean, I know you two can handle yourselves, but there might be some serious firepower there. We could be useful."

"We don't want them to recognize you or realize that the police is working with us. You could get in serious trouble."

Kris shrugged. "We could wear a balaclava."

Elsa didn't really like the idea, and it seemed Merida shared her thoughts. "Let us do this. You came up with the info, and we'll call you if we need backup. But we're better on our own."

They reluctantly agreed, and Merida continued. "We're going to get the high ground by climbing these containers, and find the best time to strike."

"Let me go with you. I'll help you from afar if necessary." The woman she didn't know said before going back to the car. She opened the trunk and came back with what looked like a sniper rifle.

"Where the fuck did a cop get that?" Merida asked, and the woman shrugged.

"I was in the military."

"We won't need that." Elsa said.

"Well… actually…" Merida started, and Elsa glared at her, but understood what she had in mind. "I mean, there's one case where it might be helpful. Come with us." Merida continued.

They all climbed, and took a look at the scene with binoculars. There were a dozen people with guns and a few black vans.

"Fuck, there are police officers too." Merida said, and Elsa wondered how a cop could end up working for the worst gang in the city.

"But there's one of Cruella's lieutenants too. We have to take him down." The woman with the rifle said. She had looked at the scene through the scope of her rifle, and was now installing it on the roof of the container they were on. "Anyway, want to tell me why you agreed to let me come with you?"

"Yes." Elsa said. "If a guy wearing black clothes and a sword at his hip shows up, shoot him and don't miss."

"I rarely miss." The girl said. "But … a sword, really?"

Merida sighed. "Yeah, I know. Weird. But trust me, he would be more dangerous than all the others combined."

The police officer looked at them a bit puzzled, but shrugged. "Ok, if you say so."

They watched as everyone waited, but they grew bored quickly as nothing was happening.

"By the way, what's your name?" Merida asked the woman who had finished settling up her rifle and was lying on a container, looking through the scope.

"I'm Mulan. I was so thrilled when Kris asked me to join. I can't believe I'm working with you two right now."

"Well, just don't get too overzealous with that rifle of yours. We're trying to kill the least people we can."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes you don't have a choice though. But I'll follow orders."

Merida nodded.

"Thanks for having me here, though. I've been a fan of yours since the beginning and it truly means a lot to me to be able to help you."

"No problem."

They waited for a while longer, and Elsa was starting to get bored. When was this shipment supposed to arrive?

"By the way, how did a beautiful young woman like you ended up in the military, and then come back to be a cop in Arendelle City?" Merida asked, and Elsa grinned at her partner's lame attempt to flirt.

_Is this really the time though?_

"I'd be happy to talk about that over a beer sometime. But we have to stay focused right now." Mulan answered. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Elsa actually saw the Red Mane blush under her mask and her jaw dropped. She had never expected her really stoic partner to get flustered so easily.

"Finally!" the Asian girl said, and the two heroes looked in the direction she pointed. A crane was slowly moving a container and it seemed like it was directed towards the men they had been watching.

"Let's go as soon as the container is on the ground." Merida said.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching your back." Mulan said to the Red Mane with a wink, and Elsa rolled her eyes. This seriously wasn't the time.

She jumped onto the next container to get closer to the action, and Merida followed.

"I know what you're thinking." she whispered. "But damn, I love chicks with guns."

"Just focus." Elsa answered in a stern voice.

"Of course."

They approached the location and they were just around the corner when the container reached the ground.

Elsa opened up to the Source, and started channelling.

"I know you won't like this, but we have to kill the lieutenant." Merida said, and Elsa grunted.

"Come on, I'm sure you know why. There's no way he'd stay in jail. And he definitely is a bastard who deserves to die."

"I know." Elsa said, conceding.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry. Take care of the others."

Elsa nodded. "Ready?"

"Just give the signal."

Elsa prepared her weaves and came out of where they were hiding. Then, she unleashed everything on the armed men who had been waiting there.

A heavy hail tempest instantly fell on everyone. Caught by surprise, their first instinct was to try and cover their head with their arms. Then, as the hail continued to fall, she channelled ice around their feet to keep them in place, grounding everyone. It seemed like they were just starting to understand what was happening when Elsa confiscated all their weapons at once, coating them with ice and then drawing them to her.

Power was surging through her veins, and she watched the scene with pride as everything was going to be over in less than a minute. She had rarely felt that powerful.

She had applied just a small mental tug on the weapons to get them to come to her, but one of them was hanging strongly onto his, fear evident in his eyes.

"How dare you resist me?" she yelled as she dragged the ice around the rifle to her with all her strength. The weapon flew to her, as well as the arm of her foe, and she watched in horror as the man screamed in pain and fainted. Blood splattering around him, and she instantly stopped channelling, shocked.

"Damn, control yourself!" Merida yelled, and Elsa ran to the man to check up on him.

_No, no, no. Please don't die._

"Just stop the bleeding."

Elsa channelled again, and tried to heal him, following what Rapunzel had tried to teach her. She tried to form the threads of energy just like she had seen her do, and mentally prayed for it to work.

She knew how it worked. She had seen it with her own eyes. But the threads just wouldn't bend and organize themselves like she wanted. She was beginning to give up when she saw the tiniest patch of skin appear on the gory remains of the man's shoulder where his arm had been ripped.

Gaining new hope in this sight, she channelled all she could to expand the process. It took her all she had, and it wasn't nearly as clean as Rapunzel's weaves, but the bleeding stopped and her victim's shoulder grew a reddish, ugly skin all over the wound.

"I… I think I saved him." Elsa said.

She was spent, and sat on the floor. She took advantage of it to look around her, and noticed the utter fear in the other guys eyes. They still had their feet iced to the ground, and were raising their hands in a silent plea. It was driving Elsa sick. She also noticed that the Fang's lieutenant was lying on the ground, an arrowhead sticking out the back of his head and a small pool of blood under him.

"Nice job." Merida whispered to her. "Even if you still have to think about what 'going easy with your powers' means."

"I… I know." _It was just stronger than me._ The severed arm was still clutching the rifle a few feet away from her.

"If anyone wants to continue working with the Fangs here, I'd strongly advise you to change your minds." The Red Mane said. "You're going to be judged. And if I were you, I'd plead guilty and make sure to make amends. You don't want to end up like your boss, or make the Ice Queen angry again."

Elsa stood up to play the part, going as far as to channel a small ice shard levitating above her palm.

Merida checked the nearby containers to find an empty one that wasn't locked. "You're going to wait in this for the police to pick you up. Just go in there without making a scene, or you might lose something you care for. Like an arm. Speaking of which, drag your buddy from over there too."

Elsa removed the ice around their feet, and they all hurried into the container. Then, Merida closed it, and called over Kris and his group.

They all arrived soon, and Mulan was smiling. "Damn, that was seriously wicked! You guys don't know what you missed."

"Y… yeah, I got over my head again." Elsa said.

"That was awesome though!" Mulan said with a wide smile.

"Anyway, let's open the container and see what's inside. That's what we came for." Merida said, and Elsa could hear a bit of resentment in her partner's voice. Was she a bit jealous that Elsa had got all the praise? _Don't worry, I certainly don't intend on stealing your girl._

Kris went to open the door of the container with his partner and they both cursed when they saw what was inside.

They all joined her, curious, and Elsa understood why they had been surprised. Besides the many bags and crates were four young girls. They must have been thirteen or fourteen, and looked more than frightened, shaking and trembling, getting as far as they could from them.

Merida and Megara went to try and explain to the girls that they weren't here to hurt them, while the others examined the rest of the container. It was too much for Elsa, and she got out and sat outside, her back to the container.

Megara got out of the container a while later, with the four girls behind her.

"I'll take care of them." Merida was saying. "I'll try to get them back to their families, or find them somewhere to live if they have nowhere to return to."

"I can't believe these fuckers would use girls that young. Fuck them! We should kill them all. Let's just forget them in their container. They deserve to die of starvation. Maybe these fucking monsters will eat each other first." Megara growled, and Elsa recognized her colorful language.

"I… I'm not sure that's the best thing to do." Merida said, and Megara tsked.

"Of course it isn't. But fuck, I'm so pissed right now."

Kris got out too, along with the rest of the group.

"Drugs and weapons. We have to get rid of all of it. If the police department gets it, it will eventually get back into the hands of the Fang."

"Destroying the drugs shouldn't be too hard." The man she still didn't know said. "But what about the weapons?"

"Some of them are pretty neat. I could borrow one or two." Mulan said.

"Let's throw the rest into the bay." Kris said, and Mulan sighed. "It really is a shame."

They continued talking about what they were going to do, but Elsa didn't take part in the conversation. Merida soon came to ask her how she was doing.

"I'm tired. And a bit scared of myself."

"You healed him, it's fine. And you sent a message."

"Still…"

"You should go get some sleep. We'll take care of the rest. You did great tonight, ok? We really dealt the Fangs a big blow."

"I… I know. But you're right, I should go. Be careful, ok?"

"Yep. Try to get some sleep."

* * *

Elsa woke up a in the afternoon the next day, and checked her two phones. She had a text from Anna on both.

**I'm having my first date with the IQ tonight! Wish me luck!**

**Everything went well last night with the Fangs? I forgot to tell you, bring a swimsuit for tonight!**

Elsa looked at the text and started to worry. _A swimsuit? She really does want us to test out that jacuzzi._

She didn't know what to make of it. She could refuse, of course. But if she wanted to be honest with herself, she had already accepted the date. How bad would it be to accept going into the jacuzzi? Also, she knew quite well that it would be an exquisite experience. _Fuck it, after what happened last night, and what I've learned from Mr. Asshole, I have to spend some time enjoying myself._

**It was ok. Sure, I'll bring one.**

Except she didn't have a swimsuit. _I guess it's time to go shopping._ She usually bought the few clothes she had online, except for the ones she had bought with Anna last time, but if she wanted a swimsuit for tonight, she would have to go shopping right now.

She was leaving her flat when she thought about something. _What if I run into Anna? There's a very slim chance, but if she finds me looking for a swimsuit, I'm completely fucked._

She grabbed her normal phone and answered her sister's text.

**Good luck to you! I hope it goes well. What are you doing right now? Preparing it?**

She received a reply a few minutes later.

**Na, still at work. Anyway, everything is almost ready.**

Relieved, Elsa grabbed the keys and drove to the mall.

She was trying to find her way into the huge building when she ran into Rapunzel and her husband. They were holding hands while looking at a store front, but Rapunzel smiled widely and waved wildly at Elsa when she saw her.

"Elsa!" she yelled, catching a few stares from strangers, and Elsa walked to her a bit awkwardly.

"Hi." she said, watching the happy couple.

"I hadn't expected to find you here! Elsa, this is Flynn, my husband. Flynn, this is Elsa, the friend I've been telling you about!"

Rapunzel's husband seemed nice, and they made a great couple.

"Nice to meet you Elsa. Punzie told me a lot about you." He said with a wink, and Elsa blushed a little. _Punzie? What a weird pet name._

"Nice to meet you too."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I… I'm looking for clothes. A swimsuit, actually."

"A swimsuit? Already? It's not summer yet!"

Elsa blushed a little. "Yeah.. huh… I have a first date tonight. And it might involve a jacuzzi."

She saw a wide beaming smile appear on her friend's face, and almost regretted telling her.

"Really?! That's awesome! Damn, Flynn took me to a fast food restaurant for our first date. He's lucky I was already smitten."

"Well, in my defence, we were still teenagers." Flynn said, smiling as well.

"Yeah, well… anyway, who's the lucky guy?"

Elsa paused for a moment. It was obvious that she couldn't tell her who it was, but would she at least tell her it was a woman? After all, she trusted Rapunzel, and Rapunzel already knew some of her biggest secrets.

"Well, for starters, _she's_ not a guy." she said quickly, as if she wasn't sure she would be able to finish her sentence otherwise.

"Oh! Oh." Rapunzel repeated, obviously surprised. "Well then, who's the lucky girl? And don't tell me it isn't a girl either, because then I'm going to freak out a little."

Elsa laughed. "Sorry, can't tell you who she is."

Suddenly her friend's eyes opened up widely. "Is… has she got red hair?"

"Huh… yeah…" _What the fuck?_

"Damn! I would have never have thought! Well, it makes sense though… you do see each other a lot. And you have no secrets from each other. Guess it makes sense."

Elsa didn't understand a thing for a while. Then she finally understood.

"What?! No, not Merida! She… huh… she would be a bit young for me, I think." She thought about the Asian girl they had met last night. "And actually, I think she might have someone else in sight."

Rapunzel looked at her doubtfully, as if she wasn't really convinced, but shrugged. "Anyway, let me help you. We need to find you a nice bikini, and then a set of clothes too. I'm going to make sure you look sublime for this first date!"

"Well, I guess I'm going to leave you two then." Flynn said. "See you at home honey." He added before kissing her softly.

* * *

Anna was nervous. She had made sure to prepare everything in advance, but she couldn't help but feel stressed. She couldn't even remember when was the last time she had a date. And she never had one with a woman. The only serious relation she had had was with Kris, and it had started when they were both still been in high-school, so their first dates could be summed up as make-out sessions behind the gym.

So, all in all, she didn't really know how to organize a first date. _Well, it's not really a first date. We already kissed, more than once…_

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had spent an hour doing her hair and putting on makeup. She had waxed herself completely, even her most intimate part, just in case. She wore her swimsuit under her dress right now, but she had also prepared some nice lingerie, for the very same case. The same question that had been going through her mind for a few days resurged again. _Will we have sex?_ She wouldn't exactly be disappointed if they didn't, but she had literally been dreaming about it for the last few nights, and it was driving her a bit mad.

She had often noticed how the Ice Queen loved her pencil skirts, but she couldn't really wear the same thing that she usually did. So she had opted for a form fitting dress that highlighted her curves without being overly sexy either. The meal was ready too, as well as the DVD and the jacuzzi.

She had bought a new bikini for the occasion, and hoped her date wouldn't chicken out at the last second. To be honest, she had been a bit surprised to get a positive answer to her last request.

She was going over everything again when she heard knocks. More nervous than ever, she went to the living room to open up the door, but the knocks actually came from the balcony. The Ice Queen stood there with a bunch of flowers in her hand, and a small bag in the other.

* * *

Elsa had asked Merida how she was supposed to get into Anna's building without being seen, and it turned out there was a private elevator that went up to Anna's terrace. So she was standing here, on her balcony.

The shopping session with Rapunzel had went well, even if her friend had been a bit too excited for her. She had helped her choose a swimsuit, and then they had gone over outfits she could wear to her first date. At first, Elsa had thought about going with her Ice Queen's uniform. But, then again, she could wear whatever she wanted as long as she had her icy mask on.

She wanted to please and be desired. It had never happened to her before, but right now she wanted to feel like she was beautiful, sexy and desirable. Under her friend's advice, she had bought a short dress that showed a bit too much of her legs for Elsa's liking. But Rapunzel had been adamant on the fact that she had to show them off, and Elsa had ceded, knowing her sister would love it. _No, not my sister. Anna. She's not my little sister tonight. She's a beautiful, talented journalist I met a few months ago._ Trying to convince herself with lies, she tried not to think about what this date meant, and what it could foresee for the future.

She knocked on the bay window and Anna arrived soon after, wearing a gorgeous dress and being as beautiful as ever. The way she had done her hair and makeup made her look so cute that Elsa wanted to hold her and kiss her right there. On her way to the window, Elsa noticed that Anna took a quick glance at her cleavage, and it made her a bit self-conscious of her body and how she looked right now. It wasn't unpleasant though. She loved knowing that her sister -no, Anna- found her beautiful and liked looking at her.

Anna finally arrived to the window, and opened it to let Elsa in. It was definitely warmer inside, and Anna closed it right behind her.

"Hello you!" Anna simply said, standing awkwardly in front of her.

She was so cute standing like this with her arms behind her back that Elsa couldn't help but take her chin in her hand and kiss her lips softly. It had been quite some time since their last kiss, and she had missed all the divine sensations she felt every time their lips touched. Anna had put some light red lipstick on, and she tasted like raspberry.

"Hi Anna." she said, feeling a bit light-headed from the delicious kiss they had briefly shared. "How are you?"

"Right now? Nervous, excited and delighted." She said with a chuckle, and Elsa smiled at her. She kinda felt all of this too.

"Here, these are for you." Elsa said as she gave her the flowers.

"Thank you! They're beautiful!" Anna said as she took them. Then she glanced again, and looked up to Elsa. "Is this one…?"

"Yeah, I made it!" the older sister answered proudly.

"It's… it's really amazing. Thank you so much." Anna said as she took the ice flower in her hand and inspected it.

"Well, I'm going to put the others in a vase, and then let me show you my flat! Well, it's not really mine, but..." Anna added with a big smile before showing her around.

Elsa did her best to act as if she had never seen it before, and it seemed to do the trick. Then they sat at the table near the balcony, and Anna offered her a drink.

"Is wine ok?"

"I tend to avoid drinking alcohol due to my powers, but I'm sure a glass is ok." she answered.

"Great!" Anna said, pouring them two glasses of white wine.

_Why am I feeling so nervous? It's Anna. I just have to be myself and we'll spend a great evening._

An awkward silence followed, and Elsa didn't know what to say. She never had this problem with her sister. Why was it happening now?

"So… is everything ok recently?" Anna asked, and Elsa nodded.

"Yeah… everything's fine. You too?"

"Yep."

_Damn, say something._

"Did you see the latest news about Mr. Westergaard? It seems almost impossible for him to lose the elections."

"Oh, yes! By the way! I forgot to tell you, but I saw an interview of him two days ago. He mentioned being ready to work with you to fight against crime."

Elsa was a bit surprised by this, but it allowed her to find a topic of discussion with Anna. They spoke about that for a while, and things got easier when they started eating. Anna had overdone herself and cooked a delicious meal.

"You're really an amazing cook. I absolutely love this!" she said as she finished her plate.

"Thank you!" Anna answered with a smile. "It's one of my sister's favourite dishes, so I practice often."

"Oh, I see."

"By the way, do you have any family around?"

Elsa thought for a while. She couldn't really tell her that she had a sister. Or maybe she could. But it was risky. And what other questions would follow? She didn't want to lie to Anna, and more than everything, she didn't want to get tangled up in lies upon lies.

"I… I'm sorry. I… I can't really talk about that." she finally said.

"No, it's my bad. Sorry. I shouldn't try to pry into all that." Anna said, but she looked a bit disappointed.

"I'm aware I make a very poor date if I can't even talk about my everyday life..." Elsa conceded.

"It's fine. I understand."

They spent the rest of the dinner making small talk, and Elsa couldn't help but smile when she caught Anna taking a quick glance at her partly exposed chest.

Anna noticed, and she blushed lightly, which made her look even cuter. "It's strange seeing you in something other than your uniform. I had expected you to come with it tonight."

"Oh. Are you… uh … disappointed?"

"What? No! That's not what I meant. On the contrary, you look lovely. That dress suits you really well."

"Thanks. You look great too." Elsa answered, blushing as well.

All in all, they had a great time, even with the occasional awkward silences and the urge to find another thing to speak about. This part got easier, though, when they finished dinner and sat on the sofa to watch a movie.

_We'll have something to talk about now._

Anna got closer to her as the film went on, and soon Elsa couldn't focus on anything but her sister's fingers stroking her sleeveless arm. She completely lost track of the story, and felt Anna getting closer and closer to her.

She turned her face away from the wide screen to glance at her sister, but ended up looking directly into her beautiful teal eyes. A shy smile appeared on Anna's cute freckled face, and they both closed the distance to kiss. From there, the television just played in the background without anyone looking at it.

The two sisters kissed tenderly, enjoying the other's presence without rushing it. Their hands joined, and Elsa made sure not to heat things up too much. The kisses remained chaste, and Elsa found the moment more intimate than the make out sessions they had already shared some other days. She tried to bask in the moment and enjoy every second of it, exploring her sister's lips and tongue with her own.

Her own body was a mess though, and she could feel herself get pretty worked up. But she firmly kept her free hand to herself, and so did Anna. She knew how sinful and awful what she was doing was, but she just couldn't have enough of her sister's exquisite lips.

* * *

Anna was delighted. At first she had feared that the date wouldn't go so well. It had been a bit hard to keep a conversation during the entire dinner, due to the many things they couldn't speak about considering her date's secret identity. _She'll open up eventually._

But it had all gone way better once they had started watching the DVD. Not that they had watched it for long. The kisses were making her crazy, and she was having a hard time controlling her urges to heat things up. But it was strangely exhilarating to take things slow, and she was having one of the best moments of her life right now.

She suddenly realized that there was no sound in the flat but the sound that their lips and tongues made, and she took a quick break to look at the television.

"Seems like the film's over." Anna said.

"I think it's been over for a while now." The Ice Queen answered, and they both laughed at that.

"I think we missed a good part of it too."

"Well… you could always set it up again, and we could get back to what we were doing."

Anna smiled at the proposal, but smiled mischievously.

"I have a better idea. I asked you to bring a swimsuit, right? Let's go into the jacuzzi outside."

She stood up and started undressing in front of her blonde date. She had put her swimsuit under her dress for that exact thing, and she made sure to take off her clothing as sensually as she could. Watching the Ice Queen's eyes devour her, she thought it had been a great idea.

"C.. can I change somewhere? I'm not wearing it already."

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you!"

The Ice Queen went into the bathroom with the small bag she had came with, and Anna quickly went to the balcony to light up the candles she had prepared and turn the jacuzzi on. Then she fetched the champagne bottle and the flutes from her kitchen and got outside again, putting them on a small table near the tub.

It was freezing cold outside, and she sighed happily when she got into the hot water. Then, she waited for her date to arrive, and her mouth fell when she saw her. She had not expected that, even in her wildest dreams.

The blonde superhero was wearing a small black bikini that didn't hide much of her exquisite body. Her long blonde hair was flowing freely around her face, and framed her perfect figure beautifully. Her bikini top was showcasing her beautiful, heavy breasts, and Anna couldn't help but stare. The Ice Queen was walking towards her calmly as if she couldn't even feel the cold, and the redhead gulped at the sight of her long slim legs and her perfectly toned stomach. _How the fuck did I manage to get a date with someone like her? She's got the perfect body._

Her usual uniform was revealing, and Anna's hands had explored a good part of her body, but she had never anticipated just how gorgeous the blonde woman was.

"You're… you're even more stunning than I thought." she said to her as Elsa got into the jacuzzi, and she saw her blush.

"Thank you."

"Really you're… you're breathtaking."

"You… you're embarrassing me. I've never gotten such compliments before. And you're just as beautiful."

Anna chuckled. "Thanks, but let's be honest here. You're..." she was interrupted by lips crushing on hers.

"Shhh. No more of that." The blonde said once the kiss was over.

"As you wish, my Queen." Anna said, smiling.

"I could get used of having you call me your Queen", the blonde said teasingly.

"Well, I could get used to call you that, my Queen." Something in this was strangely arousing.

She poured them a glass of champagne, and they drank it while watching each other. Anna could feel the sexual tension between them skyrocket every time their feet or legs would touch, and she was enjoying every moment of it. _I can't believe I'm with a jacuzzi right now, drinking champagne with a woman so stunning I could never have even dreamed of her._

She ultimately crossed the distance that separated them and sat on her date's knees, spreading an arm around her neck. The Ice Queen took their glasses to put them away, and Anna touched the ice mask with the tip of her fingers, following its outline.

"Does it bother you that I'm wearing this mask?" Elsa asked.

"It's beautiful." Anna simply said.

They stayed like this for a while, until they resumed their make-out session under the blonde's impulsion. This time it grew hot extremely quick, and Anna rapidly found herself panting. She used her hands to roam her date's body as they kissed, and her fingers soon found the hook of her Queen's bikini top. She unclasped it without difficulties, but the fabric wouldn't go on its own and Anna had to take it away while still kissing.

The blonde didn't complain though, and Anna broke the kiss for a moment to kiss her on the neck as both her hands went to her partner's naked breasts. She cupped them fully, realizing that they fit perfectly in her hands, and she heard a delicious moan come out of the blonde's throat as she squeezed them lightly. _God help me_. She could feel herself get hornier than ever before, and judging by the hard nipples of her partner under her palms, she wasn't alone in that case.

"Fuck..." The Ice Queen moaned as Anna kept massaging them softly while leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. The sound drove Anna mad, and she removed a hand to put it lower. She wanted to hear more moans. She wanted to hear her Queen come and yell her name as she would bring her to orgasm.

Her right hand reached between her partner's legs, but she didn't slip it into the bikini bottoms, rubbing from the outside instead. The Ice Queen's back arched violently as Anna pressed her fingers against her core, and she pushed a moan out.

_Oh my god. I need to hear more._

She rubbed harder, and she was going to slip her fingers in the blonde's bikini when she heard her moan "stop".

Anna stopped immediately and looked at her, questioningly.

"I… god this feels so good. But I can't. Not now."

"I… ok. Sorry… I got carried away." Anna said, carefully removing her hands from the blonde's appealing body.

"No, it's my fault. I do want it. A Lot."

"So… why stop now?" Anna asked, desperate to get back to it, but respectful of her partner's desires.

"I… I can't tell you."

"Is… is it because it's your first time with a girl?" Anna asked, trying to sound as gentle as she could.

"No… well, yes, it is. Not only with girls, though."

Anna was a bit surprised to learn that, especially seeing how easily the woman could have gotten sex partners with her looks. At the same time, she had given her the impression that she wasn't really experienced from the beginning, so maybe it wasn't that surprising. "It's ok, though. I don't care at all. Actually, I'd be honoured to be your first." She finally answered, hoping her words wouldn't sound fake or be offensive.

"It's… trust me… I really want that. My body feels… quite needy right now. But… not tonight. Please?"

"Of course." Anna said. "There's no rush."

"Sorry." The blonde woman said one again, and Anna silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't apologize for that. I had a great evening. Actually, I can't remember a nicer one."

The Ice Queen smiled widely as she looked at her. "Me too."

"Well, let's leave it at that then?" she offered.

"Hmmm… maybe we could stay here a while longer." The blonde said in a shy voice, and Anna chuckled as she sat next to her and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'd be happy to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the last chapter was short but this one is extra long!
> 
> I could have easily made it into two, actually… but I teased the first date last time so… I couldn't come short and disappoint! Also, I quite liked writing this one :p


	33. Mistake

Elsa was relieved to see that things had cooled down a little. She absolutely loved her sister's touch, but there was no way she could let it go further. She was still feeling horny and needy, and they waited for a while, Anna resting her head on Elsa's bare shoulder.

"I… I got some weird news recently. About my powers." she finally said after a few minutes.

"Oh?" Anna asked, and Elsa could hear curiosity in her voice.

"This should stay between us, though."

"Ok. I'm all ears."

"I… I've been told that my powers aren't natural. That they were given to me through experiments. Like John Rolfe."

Anna removed her head from her sister's shoulder to look at her.

"Is this source trustworthy?" she asked, and Elsa sighed.

"I'm afraid so. Remember the time I almost died?"

"Yes. I prefer to remember it as the time we confessed our feelings, though." Anna answered with a smile, and Elsa couldn't help but melt from looking at her sister's cute face. She closed the gap between them to kiss her lips lightly. _The day I had planned on telling you the truth_.

"Well, we were attacked by a man with powers. The Red Mane killed him, but his apprentice found me and attacked me. I captured him, and we've been interrogating him ever since."

"Woah."

"Yes. He knows a lot about these powers."

"Can… can you tell me?" Anna asked with wide eyes, and Elsa agreed to tell her everything, except for Rapunzel and her part in all of this.

"So… these powers have existed for centuries, and there's been secret orders using them without anyone knowing?"

"I know how it sounds." Elsa answered. "And yet a few months back, no one would have believed that anyone could have powers."

"Any idea how they could have been given to you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Hmmm…."

"And… something is worrying me too. I… I tend to lose control when I use my powers too much."

"Lose control?" Anna asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes. I… I ripped a man's arm off last night." Elsa said, half expecting her sister to back off. She didn't though.

"Was it a Fang?"

"Yes. On the docks. I just wanted to take his weapon. Well, I don't know. At first that's what I wanted. But then I got all angry and mad and I ripped it off. It wasn't the first time either."

Anna got back next to her and hugged her from the side before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help you."

"I… thanks."

The younger sister rubbed her face gently on Elsa's shoulder. "I care so much about you. I wish I was able to do more."

Elsa didn't answer, and they spent a few minutes in silence.

"Shouldn't we get out?" Elsa finally asked. "I heard you're not supposed to stay for too long in a hot tub."

"You're right. Let's get out!" Anna said, and Elsa couldn't help but watch her as she stood up and slowly got out. Then she followed her, and noticed how her sister was staring at her breasts. She suddenly remembered that she was bare chested, and quickly used her right arm to hide them, which made Anna chuckle.

Elsa looked around her, blushing.

"Where… where did you put my bikini top?" she asked, and Anna went to fetch it before handing it to her with a smile.

Elsa turned around and Anna helped her put it back on, her fingers resting more than necessary on her bare skin and making Elsa silently yearn for more.

She turned around, and took a long look at her sister in a bikini. After all, Anna had had her share of shameless eye candy, so she could enjoy a bit of it too. Anna filled her bikini quite well with her pleasing curves, and her soft wet skin was glistening in the night. Anna had always been a cute, popular girl, but Elsa realized once again that her little sister had really grown into a gorgeous woman.

"Like what you see?" Anna asked with a mischievous smile, and Elsa blushed.

"A lot." she answered, not backing down.

"Well, you can have it any time you want." The redhead answered teasingly with a wink.

Elsa blushed even harder. _If you weren't my sister I'd have done that hours ago…_

"So… I should get back home." Elsa said. "It's getting late." The sun had set a long time ago, and even the candles had stopped shining for a while by now.

"Well, yes, you could."

"Hmm..."

"You could also spend the night here. With me."

"I..."

"I swear I won't ask you anything more than a few kisses. Well, to be perfectly honest, a bit of groping might be involved too."

Elsa considered the offer briefly. Spending a night with Anna. As the Ice Queen, which meant they would be able to kiss and touch each other. She knew the reasonable answer was no, but it was just too tempting.

"O… ok."

A wide beaming smile spread across Anna's face, and Elsa felt her heart skip a beat. _How is she so cute?!_

"Let's go then! Damn, I've been dreaming about this for so long. I'm just gonna take a quick shower first."

"Can I use it too?" Elsa asked.

"Wanna take one together?" Anna asked with a wink and Elsa blushed furiously. "Just kidding. For now anyway. I actually have two. You can shower in my room, and I'll use the bathroom. I'll give you some clothes too."

Elsa nodded and Anna led her to her bedroom. You can shower here, I'll go to the bathroom. What do you want to sleep in?"

"Hmm..."

"Unless of course, you're used to sleep completely naked. And that's fine by me!" Anna continued with a teasing smile.

"A T-shirt will do." Elsa answered, blushing.

"Ok!"

The redhead went to her dressing room while Elsa stood awkwardly in the master bedroom. Then, Anna came back with a small T-shirt Elsa recognized. _Sneaky Anna_. It was an old T-shirt that Anna had worn years ago, and it was definitely going to be really short on Elsa's body.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks." Elsa answered with a smile as she took the T-shirt.

"I'll be going now. Help yourself to whatever you need."

Elsa nodded and waited for her sister to leave before locking the door. She removed her mask, as well as the skin-toned patch on her neck that slightly changed her voice. Then she took off her bikini and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and let it wash over her, closing her eyes. Then, a thought came to her. Anna was showering too, at the same moment. Naked. _Well, duh, people don't shower with their clothes on._ She had even asked her if she wanted to take it with her, so they could be naked together right now, washing each other. She couldn't help but picture it in her mind. She imagined her little sister naked in front of her, foam over her elegant body, asking her if she could help wash her back. The arousal she had felt in the jacuzzi rushed right back to her and she wondered if a quick self release of sexual tension would be the best option right now. Especially if they were going to spend the night together.

And then, she realized that her sister was most likely going through the same train of thoughts. She had been more than willing to step things up, and she didn't have to resist the same guilt that Elsa felt. _Is she doing it right now?_ The thought was maddening, and she tried not to picture it in her mind because she knew it would drive her nuts. Instead, she opened her eyes and hurried to wash herself.

Then, she wiped herself dry, got back into her panties, and put on the T-shirt Anna had offered her. Of course, it was hugging her chest tightly, stretching the fabric and showing her nipples through it. But it wasn't too uncomfortable, so she kept it on. It didn't hide her legs at all though, and even left a bit of her stomach visible. She suddenly regretted wearing simple, plain white cotton panties. _Next time I'll wear something a bit sexier. No, there won't be a next time. I can't let things go any further than that._

She wove her ice mask back on, put the voice modifier back, and unlocked the door to leave the bedroom, waiting for Anna to get out of the bathroom. Her curiosity and naughtiness got the better of her though, and she tiptoed towards the door, before putting her ear on it.

She could hear the sound of water falling down, but she stayed there and listened for a while. She knew it was wrong, but when she finally heard what she thought was a moan of pleasure, she gulped and couldn't force herself to get away from the door. The moans got louder fast, and there were soon absolutely no doubts in her mind that her little sister was pleasuring herself just behind the door. _My God. And she's thinking about me while doing it._

Her voyeurism was intoxicating, and she stayed there, listening to her sister's cute and arousing curses and moans. She only got out of her exquisite reverie when she heard what was most likely her final and last moan, and then, she rushed back to the bedroom, unable to believe what she had just done. And heard.

She noticed a wet spot on her underwear, and decided to get into the bed to hide it. Then, she waited. It took a long time before Anna finally arrived, and Elsa couldn't keep her eyes away from her when she opened the door.

She had changed into black see-through nightwear, and Elsa suddenly remembered Anna telling her about how she had bought some sexy lingerie just in case. There was a small embroidery on the clothing, but it wasn't concealing a thing, and Elsa stayed motionless, almost gaping at her sister. _No. No, definitely not my sister. Not tonight._

Anna stood there, in the doorway, letting Elsa eye her up. She wasn't wearing a bra, and had a small black lacy tanga.

"After what happened in the jacuzzi, it was only fair that you get to see me too." She said in a confident voice, but Elsa noticed how she was blushing. _She's nervous too._

The redhead approached at a slow pace and crawled onto the bed towards her sister, before kissing her senseless.

"You… you said…" Elsa started, having a hard time finding her words.

"Yeah… sorry..." Anna said before chuckling. "Hey, I have to try everything, right?"

Elsa smiled. "Trust me, I wouldn't hesitate for a second if..." _If I wasn't your big sister._

"It's fine. I'm actually delighted that you decided to stay anyway." Anna said before getting out of the bed to turning off the lights, Elsa shamelessly ogling her the whole time.

It was pretty dark then, and Elsa couldn't help but be disappointed because she couldn't watch Anna any more.

She heard her get closer, and then felt a light weight on the bed. It wasn't long before she felt Anna's body heat getting closer to her, and lips searching for hers.

They kissed tenderly in the dark, and Elsa reached for her sister's body with her hand. The nightwear was nice to the touch, and Anna's body was firm, soft and warm under her hand.

She didn't know how much time passed before Anna pulled away a little.

"Do you think… could you take off your mask now? It's all dark. I couldn't see a thing."

Elsa stressed out at the request. It was indeed pretty dark. But taking her mask off in front of her sister? That was more than risky.

"I'll unplug the alarm-clock." Anna said, and the dim red light suddenly disappeared. "There. Absolutely no light left."

"I… I guess I could, then."

"I would very much like that." Anna said before kissing her again and rendering her powerless.

"I… I guess it wouldn't hurt." Elsa finally said once she was able to speak again. She weaved it off, and suddenly felt extremely vulnerable. But it was Anna here with her, and she was delighted to be able to take it off.

"I… I removed it."

Anna's hand went to her cheek, and she felt fingers gently exploring her face.

"You must be so beautiful." Anna whispered, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat. It felt so strangely intimate.

_There's no way you can distinguish a face with your fingers, right?_ "I'm not sure you can really judge that with your fingers."

Anna chuckled. "Right. But I know it. And at least you're not burnt or scarred! My sister told me it was a possibility."

"Humpf. She must be a really nice girl." Elsa answered sarcastically.

"Hey. Be nice to her! She's the most important person in my life." Anna replied with a gentle hit on her shoulder.

"By the way, you have to meet her some day." Anna added.

Elsa froze. She had never thought about that. How could she possibly get away from this?

"I.. I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"I'm gonna let it go for now. But you will definitely have to meet her someday."

Elsa let it sink in for a while. And then she realized how this was all just impossible. All of this. What was she thinking? Their relationship would never be possible. Not only was she unable to push things further like Anna wanted, for obvious incestuous reasons, but she had to put a stop to all of this. It had already gone way too far. In the long run, there was no way it could end well. Sure, they could fool around for a while, continue to kiss and date and everything. But, ultimately, this was going to be a disaster.

Anna would want to know more about her. She would want her to meet her friends, her sister. Anna wouldn't understand why she would constantly refuse. And then there was also the risk that she would find out. It was already hard to keep it a secret. If Anna ever saw her sister in revealing clothes or with her hair free, she could get doubts at any moment.

A deep weight suddenly fell on her heart. She had to put a stop to it. As soon as possible. No more delaying of the inevitable. Anna would be heartbroken, and she herself would have a hard time saying goodbye to this relationship. But it was the best thing to do. _No, the only thing to do._

With newfound resolution in her heart, Elsa turned on her side towards Anna. No kiss or pleasant touch would change her mind now. This was over.

She decided she would tell her the next day, or maybe the one after. She would explain that she had loved their date, and she wouldn't lie about her attraction and love for her. But she would tell her some of the truth: this just wasn't going to happen. And nothing would make her mind.

"Are you sleeping?" Anna asked in a low voice.

"No." Elsa answered.

"I had a great time. I don't think I will ever forget it.

"Me neither."

There suddenly was a pause.

"There will be other dates though, right?"

Elsa didn't know what to answer. She could tell her right now, but she didn't want to ruin the perfect night they had shared. So she took the coward's way out, and silenced her with a kiss. She kissed her like it was their last, and Anna kissed her back. Elsa's nose was no longer hidden by her ice mask, and it rubbed lightly against her sister's.

They spent long minutes kissing on the pillows, and Elsa lost track of time. She knew this was the last time they would do that, and she didn't want it to end. And so she kissed her little sister until sleep took over her and she couldn't do it any more.

* * *

Anna was dreaming. She had one of those awesome dreams again, the ones in which she was with the Ice Queen. Strangely, they were in Elsa's place, but it was a dream after all, and they were always strange. They were having a making-out session, just like they had in reality before falling asleep. The Ice Queen had fallen asleep with her lips on hers, and it had been just too cute.

So they were making out on her sister's couch.

"Can you take your mask off?" Anna asked her, wanting to see her lover's face.

"Of course, Anna." The Ice Queen said in a different voice than usual. Strangely, it still sounded familiar.

Except it wasn't the Ice Queen behind the mask, but her sister. She even had her glasses on, which was weird since she hadn't been wearing them before taking the mask off.

"I love you so much, sis." Anna said before going back to kissing her. "I will always love you."

Anna woke up all of a sudden. _What the fuck? Speak about a horrible nightmare!_

Her heart was racing in her chest, and she felt almost nauseous. She was completely lost too, and it took her some time to realize where she was.

The Ice Queen was still in the bed next to her, though, and she snuggled up against her, looking for comfort.

_Sis is going to freak out so much when I tell her about this nightmare._

She enjoyed being here, snuggled up to the most beautiful woman she had ever met, but sleep just wouldn't come back. And she wasn't really ready to go back to dreaming, especially if it involved such horrible things again.

She checked her phone to see the time, and realized that it was six in the morning. She stayed there for a while, stroking her lover's soft bare skin, until the time turned seven and she finally got up.

_I'll make her breakfast in bed. I hope she likes hot chocolate._

She left the bedroom silently, closing the door behind her, and then went to the kitchen. She wondered if her hero would prefer a continental breakfast or something more traditional, but finally decided on a continental one. She had always preferred sweets, just like Elsa, and she hoped it would be the same with the Ice Queen. She started preparing them two trays of a copious breakfast with orange juice, fruit, a bowl of hot chocolate, as well as pancakes with jam.

When everything was ready, Anna took out her phone and decided to call her sister. She didn't pick up the phone, though, so she sent her a text.

**Had my first date with the IQ yesterday and it was AWESOME! She even stayed the night!**

No answer came. _Aw, come on, I need to talk about it!_

**And I saw her in a bikini. U know those models you see on the internet? Well, she's just like them! Without photoshop!**

She put everything on the two trays, and decided to send one last text before bringing one of them to the blonde woman sleeping in her bed.

**She's awesome. I'm seriously falling for her… Call me when you wake up. Also, I had the weirdest nightmare ever.**

Anna quickly went to the bathroom first to comb her rebellious hair and brush her teeth. She saw herself in the mirror, still wearing the lingerie she had bought for the occasion, and wondered if it wasn't too much to keep it on this morning. _Maybe I should change._ Then she wondered how she would feel if she was the one in the bed, and if the Ice Queen came to give her breakfast with such clothes. _No. I'm definitely staying in it._

She went back to the kitchen and grabbed the first tray, before taking it with her to her bedroom. She opened the door with her foot and put the tray on her chest of drawers. She couldn't see much in here, so she opened the shutters to let the light lit the bedroom. The Ice Queen was sleeping on her side, her back to her, and the sun was shining on her long blond hair. _I wish every morning could be like this._

She got her tray back, and it seemed the light had woken up her sleeping beauty, who turned around in the bed.

The tray fell on the ground with a heavy clunk and hot chocolate burnt her legs as it splashed on the ground. But Anna didn't even feel it, too shocked by the sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, it happened! :P
> 
> I also wanted to tell you that Strigga started proofreading and correcting my first story, Only One Year. There are a lot of errors and mistakes in it, so it should be a long job, but I'll upload the chapters as he edits them. The revised story is updated on elsannafiction dot com . So you can read it there if you're interested (4 or 5 chapters so far).


	34. Truth

Elsa had been fast asleep thirty seconds ago, but she was now wide awake. Her heart was racing, and she felt sick. She had fallen asleep without putting her mask back on, and Anna was staring at her as if she had seen a ghost.

Tons of thoughts went through her head. _Can I possibly lie my way out of this? What can I even say? Will she ever forgive me? How can I ever look her in the eyes again?_

She was horrified by what she had done to her sister, and terrified of the consequences that could spring from it. And yet, a tiny bit of her mind was relieved. Anna knew. She didn't have to lie to her any more.

"How… wh.. who are you? Are… Are you my sister's clone or something?" Anna asked, and Elsa froze. _How can that possibly even enter her mind?_

But Elsa sat silently, and Anna seemed to accept the truth. She fell to her knees and took her face in her hands.

"Anna… I…. I'm so sorry..." Elsa started, getting out of the bed.

"How? What the… How could you do this to me?!" Anna yelled, and Elsa's heart clenched when she saw the tears in her sister's eyes. _I'm the one who did this to her._

"You… you… you lied to me! You hid everything from me! And… and you played me. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I… I don't know. I…" Elsa said but she was unable to find the words she needed. "I… I've always had these powers. I didn't want you to be scared. Or to share my burden in hiding it from everyone. I… I thought it was for the best."

"I… I can't believe you've lied to me all these years..." Anna said, and Elsa could spot the sorrow and the feeling of betrayal in her sister's teal eyes.

"I'm so sorry Anna..."

"And… and you kissed me! We… went on a date and… god I almost … holy fuck…."

She was crying out now, and Elsa closed the gap between them to comfort her, but Anna slapped her hand away.

"Don't… don't fucking touch me."

Elsa backed off, feeling more hurt that she had ever been. Her own sister was telling her not to touch her. _What were you thinking? That she wouldn't be disgusted by what you did? That she would accept it?_

"I can't believe you let me think… you… you fucking let me kiss you and touch you! We almost had sex yesterday, for fuck's sake!" Anna cried out, and Elsa could feel her own tears rolling off her cheeks.

"I… I didn't want to. I was going to tell you the truth when you kissed me for the first time. I… I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do."

"So you just went with it? How irresponsible are you? How fucked up are you? I'm your fucking sister, Elsa!"

Elsa sat on the floor too, stricken down by her sister's words.

"I… I didn't want to hurt you. Once you confessed your feelings… I knew you could never know the truth."

"But… but you could have pushed me away! You could have said no!"

"I did!" Elsa replied harshly. "I constantly told you that it wasn't possible! But you kept pushing and pushing!" She was angry now, despite her tears.

"You… you never told me just how impossible it was! I figured you were just shy or something! How could I guess _this_ was the reason?!"

"I… I didn't want… to hurt you..." Elsa repeated with difficulty, a big lump forming in her throat.

"So you just waited and made things worse?!"

"I… I was going to tell you tomorrow that there wouldn't be a second date. I had finally made up my mind! I knew it was going to hurt but..."

"Stop making it all about me!" Anna yelled between sobs, and Elsa winced. "You let yourself be convinced. You… you actually liked it."

"I..." Elsa started, wanting to say she didn't. "Yes, I did." she finally conceded, and Anna sobbed again.

"Fuck Elsa… how can you..."

"You liked it too..." Elsa said in a small voice, and Anna looked up to glare at her.

"And how could I know I that wasn't supposed to like it, for fucks sake?"

"I… I'm sorry..."

"Just… just get out. I… leave me alone."

"Anna, please..." Elsa begged.

"No. Just get the fuck out."

Elsa contemplated what she could do but ultimately ran away, crying. She grabbed her clothes on the way out and escaped through the secret elevator. There, she sat on the ground and cried, wondering how much she had fucked up her life. _I've destroyed everything. I can't lose Anna._ Just thinking about it triggered another crying fit, and she stayed there for a long time, desperate and hopeless.

She ended up driving back home later, and she couldn't grasp what had just happened. It was so sudden, she couldn't entirely comprehend all of it. Her sister knew that she had powers, that she had kept them a secret all her life. And she knew that she desired her.

She didn't know how she could get away with this, or even if it was possible, and the whole day went by in a blur. It was only at night, when she desperately tried to sleep but couldn't, since her mind was going through her awful situation over and over again, when she finally decided to try and call Anna.

Her first call rang multiple times but her sister didn't pick up, and then she instantly ended up on the answering machine when she tried again. She sent her some texts, asking her to please call back because they needed to talk, but got no answers.

She spent the worst night of her life, feeling like she was all alone in this world. Even when their parents had died, at least Anna had still been with her. She replayed in her mind what had happened again and again, and the few hours of sleep she got were filled with nightmares and worries. She constantly looked at her phone to see if Anna had answered her, and was disappointed every time.

When she finally decided to give up and get out of her bed, she checked her two phones and noticed that Merida had sent her a text.

**I think Mr Asshole is ready to talk. Can you take care of that? I'm going out tonight.**

Elsa sighed and decided to do it. Maybe it would change her mind, and she couldn't let Merida realize what a state she was in. The worst thing that could happen now was that her only two friends learned the truth about what had happened between Anna and the Ice Queen.

So she went out, and drove to the hideout. She didn't even bother changing once she got there, because he had already seen her in her civilian clothes anyway.

She opened the door and wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"You look like shit." The man said as she came in, and she glared at him.

"You'd better not make me angry today. I'm not in the mood." she warned him, and he shrugged.

"Tough night?" he asked with disdain. "At least you didn't have to shit yourself."

"I…" _Damn, that explains the smell._

"What do I need to do to get a proper room? With a shower, toilets and a TV? And I want you to remove my restraints."

"Just answer some of my questions."

"I guess I could do that."

"I thought you didn't want to betray your order." Elsa asked, a bit suspicious.

"They didn't even look for me, or else I should be free by now. And the only person I was close to in the order is dead now. Anyway, I guess they would just kill me now if they saw me, because they'd think I helped you."

"Well, I'm sure we can strike a deal then."

"Can you let me have a shower and a change of clothes?" he asked, and she could see his usual pride and scorn had really broken down.

"Yes, just tell me one thing. I… I've been having some difficulties while channelling recently."

"Can't reach the Source?" he asked.

"No, I have no problem with that. It's kinda a reflex now. But I… I tend to lose control if I use it too much."

He smiled. "There's a reason why you're supposed to have a mentor. There are techniques to keep your powers under control."

"So… it's not like what you told me about the male Source? That made the channellers go mad?"

"I don't think so. Does it make you feel powerful, as if you could do anything you wished? And you tend to get a bit violent and angry?"

"A bit? Y.. yeah…. More than just a bit."

"I think you should be fine with a bit of training and a few techniques. Have you reached your full potential yet? We all have one."

"No, not yet."

"Did you get a lot more powerful quickly? Maybe you just have difficulties getting used to the amount of power."

"It… it could be possible." _Can I really trust him though?_

"So… can you let me take a shower now?"

"Yes. Will you teach me these techniques?"

"I want books, real meals and I don't want to be tied up any more. Oh, and I want a gaming console too. Haven't had one in ages. And a stereo. Plus CDs."

"Uh… yeah, ok. I guess we could do that."

"Good."

"Just give me a minute." Elsa said before leaving the room. She went to search for one of the syringes that Rapunzel had prepared for them, and came back to the cell. His last shot was supposed to last for at least another twelve hours, but she didn't want to take any risk.

"Your shot first." She said, and while he didn't seem to like it, he didn't complain.

"Good. I'm going to remove the handcuffs now, so don't do anything funny." She said, and she started to channel before removing the handcuffs. He was weak and she could handle him without powers, but she preferred to be ready for anything.

He didn't try anything though, and she let him take a shower while she grabbed some fresh clothes for him. They were all women's clothes, but she guessed it was better than nothing.

"So, what can you teach me?" she asked when he came out clean and wearing new clothes.

"I want my room first."

"You had your shower."

"And you had your information." He replied sternly, but he wasn't that intimidating in slim jeans and a low-cut tank top.

"Sorry I couldn't find anything black." she said, and he glared at her.

"Ok, I don't have that much time anyway. I'll tell the Red Mane about your requests, and then we'll see."

"Don't forget the decent meals."

Elsa nodded and showed him back to his cell.

Then she locked him and left the hideout. It was only when she was back in her car that she remembered exactly how bad her situation was. She checked her phone for the hundredth time, but she still had no message from Anna. _I miss her already. She can't just cut me off like that._

Tears came back to her eyes as she remembered the way Anna had slapped her hand away yesterday. _I can't let her distance herself from me. And she must be devastated. She needs me right now too._

She was driving back home when she decided to make a detour and stop at her sister's place.

She went through the secret elevator and ended up on her sister's balcony soon. The window was open despite the cold, but she knocked on it anyway.

No answer came back, and she came in, a little worried. She soon heard noises coming from the bedroom, and walked toward it carefully. Then she realized it was the sound of crying, and she opened the door to see her sister crying on her bed.

"Anna…?" she asked, hoping her sister wouldn't take her intrusion too badly.

"Elsa?! What are you doing here?" Anna asked while trying to wipe her tears away.

"I… I was worried. I… need to speak with you."

"I don't want to speak with you! I told you to get out!" Anna yelled, and Elsa felt like crying again.

"Please, Anna… I can't… I can't live without you in my life. I need you."

"You… you lied to me! You've always lied!"

"I… I know. Please forgive me. I beg you."

"Two… two days ago I had a great sister, and the most amazing crush ever. Today I have nothing left. The Ice Queen isn't even real. And I just lost her like that. As if she had disappeared. And you? I also discovered that you're not the one I thought you were. I'm all alone now. I don't have anyone left."

The words and her sister's desperate voice were making Elsa's heart ache. She wanted to comfort her so much, but she was the one who had caused all of this.

"Please, don't say that. I… I'm still here."

"Who are you?" Anna asked, and it was felt like a stab in the chest. "Are you Elsa the nerd who keeps to herself or the Ice Queen who goes around saving the oppressed and making the city a better place?"

"I… I'm both of them."

Anna shook her head. "It… it hurts so much, Elsa."

"Please… please don't let us fall apart." Elsa started, and this time she couldn't stop the flow of tears. She had never expected that she would have to say that, and it hurt like hell.

She got on her knees and looked up to her sister. "I beg you, don't do this to us. I… you're my whole world. You always have been. You're the only thing that matters in my life. I… I love you Anna. There… there's no point in anything to me if you're not here with me."

Anna looked at her with watery eyes but stayed silent.

"Please don't do this. I… I'll do anything. Stop being the Ice Queen if you want. Or stop being Elsa. Be both of them, or let you discover the new me. I… I don't want to lose you. I'll tell you everything. No more lies, ever. I'll kick out these new weird feelings I have for you if you find them disgusting, and even ask for medical help if you want. I… I'll do anything..." Elsa continued, knowing how pitiful it all sounded. But she didn't care, and she really was ready to do anything to get her sister back. "I'll make amends, and do everything so that you can trust me again. I swear I'll do everything I can to make things right. I..." she didn't know what to say any more, except that she was ready to do absolutely anything. "You're my everything."

Anna burst out in tears, and Elsa stood up to get closer.

She carefully climbed onto the bed, and extended her arms, praying for Anna to come to her. It seemed to last forever, but Anna finally hugged her and hid her face against her sister's shoulder. They both stayed there crying for a while, but Elsa felt more relieved than she had ever been. She hugged her little sister so tightly that she feared she would break her. If it was her decision alone, she would never let her go.

"I'm… I'm so angry at you." Anna said while still clutching to her, and Elsa nodded.

"I know. I… I'm so sorry. Lying to you was the worst decision of my life. It was so hard to hide the truth and… god, I'm so sorry."

The hug didn't last long, and Anna quickly put some distance between them again, much to Elsa's dismay.

"I… I can't forgive you right now." she said, and Elsa could still see the hurt in her sister's eyes.

"I understand. Please, just tell me you will one day. Soon?"

"I… I'll try."

"Tell me I won't lose you." _Please. I can't._

"You… you won't lose me."

A sudden gasp of relief left Elsa's chest, and she almost started laughing nervously.

"Thank you."

She wanted to kiss her right now. Take her by the shoulders and kiss her senseless. But she also knew damn well that was exactly what she shouldn't do. _Even if we get over the lies, how will we ever get over the incestuous things that happened between us?_ She suddenly realized just how awful it must feel for Anna. Until then, she had absolutely basked in her attraction and love for the Ice Queen. And now she realized she had been fantasizing about her sister. The attraction between them had been real, and her desires too. _How will she cope with that?_

"I… I just need time ok? I need time to think about everything this means. And… I can't help but think I'm going to wake up or something. It doesn't feel real."

"I'm so sorry. If… If I can help, please ask. I can answer your questions and everything. Actually, I'd love to tell you everything."

"Elsa… not now. I need some time alone."

"O… ok." Elsa answered, disappointed, but more than willing to leave and give Anna some time alone if it meant that they would one day go back to what they had always been.

'Could… could you leave me alone?" Anna asked.

"Y… yes. I'll go. Please don't make me worry. Talk to me, ok?"

"I will."

Elsa looked at her one long last time, and then left. It wasn't going to be easy, but she could be hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : Thank you so much for the many reviews on last chapter! I knew you were all waiting for the big reveal, and I'm glad to see the way it happened didn't disappoint!


	35. Talks

A week later, Anna still couldn’t understand how she could have been so blind. It had always been right in front of her nose. The Ice Queen’s mask hadn’t been that large, and even without it, she should have at least recognized Elsa’s hair. Sure, Elsa always braided it, but it was the same colour. She wasn’t used to seeing her sister without glasses, but she should have seen the similarity nonetheless.  _ Although, I’m pretty sure they weren’t exactly the same shade _ . Could she have used coloured lenses? And her voice had been different too.

_ Still, I should have known _ . She remembered with embarrassment, the day she had thought the Ice Queen was confessing her feelings. She had been so sure of what was coming that she had kissed her before the Ice Queen could finish her sentence.  _ She would have told me. I would have been angry, sure, but at least I wouldn’t have made out with my sister. _

She still couldn’t understand why Elsa just hadn’t pushed her away and told her immediately.  _ Elsa shouldn’t have liked it, knowing who she was kissing. I mean, I couldn’t know. There was no way I could know it wasn’t a good thing to do. I liked it, because I didn’t know. But she knew. _

And then, she had tried telling Anna it wasn’t possible, and Anna had pushed and pushed again.  _ Goddammit, why couldn’t I just listen to her? Now my sister really has the hots for me. What the fuck did I do? _

In the last few days, she had often wondered why she hadn’t felt as if something was wrong. If two siblings who had been separated at birth ended up kissing, would they think that something wasn’t right? _ Is it bad that I liked it, even though I didn’t know? _ The kissing was bad on its own, but the way she had stared at her and touched her was even worse. The jacuzzi evening came back into her mind and she felt sick just remembering how hot it had been.  _ I… I even touched her … No! I can’t think about that!  _

But now, she understood why the Ice Queen always stopped her before it got too hot. She tried to erase from her mind the way she had fondled Elsa’s breasts and how good she had looked in her bikini. But, it wasn’t something her brain could do. 

Her right hand went to her left wrist by reflex to play with her ice bracelet, but she remembered that she had taken it off. She hadn’t destroyed, it because it was all she had left of the Ice Queen. However, she couldn’t continue wearing it, knowing the truth. It was deeply saddening to know that the woman she had grown to love didn’t exist. Somehow, it was as if she had actually been killed or something. One day, she had existed, with all her secrets and mysteries, and the next... she had vanished. In a way, it was even worse, because she had taken all the wonderful memories with her. Everything had been fake. 

_ What would Kris say if he knew who I left him for? _ Not that she wouldn’t have left him. It was a thing she should have done a long time ago. But still, she couldn’t even imagine his reactions if he learned the truth. 

_Does the Red Mane know?_ _No, even if Elsa enjoyed that, she must have realized that nobody could know._ Then, she remembered how the Ice Queen had made her promise that she wouldn’t tell the Red Mane. _Back then, I found it a bit weird_. _I even wondered if she might already have a girlfriend and wanted to hide it. I understand now…_

The worst part was that Anna missed her. Them, actually. She knew it would never be the same with both Elsa and the Ice Queen, but she missed her sister, and she missed her secret lover. She knew she just had to call her and Elsa would answer, but she didn’t want to. And as for the Ice Queen, well… what was the point anyway?

It made her wonder if Elsa would agree to continue her affair with the Ice Queen if she asked her to. It was out of the question of course, but, after all, Elsa had already given in before, so was she still secretly desiring her? Anna couldn’t understand how Elsa could have enjoyed it knowing who she was. But, if there was one thing Anna had never doubted, it was that the Ice Queen was completely into her. And Elsa herself had admitted it when she had confronted her last week after discovering the truth.  _ At least she didn’t lie to me that time.  _

It was extremely weird to know that her sister desired her.  _ Fuck, I slept in her bed, stripped in front of her, and even took a shower right before her eyes. God, I even got out naked and walked right past her with nothing but a towel to hide my front. How are we going to get past that once I stop being mad at her? I’ll always wonder if she’s checking me out or if she wants to kiss me.  _ She had occasionally had friends who were into her, and it had been ok. But her own sister? Weird.

She was still angry.  _ Why didn’t she tell me about her powers before? _ She could somehow begin to understand why she had kept the truth once Anna had kissed her. Even if it was awful, maybe she had liked it and realized it wouldn’t happen if Anna knew the truth.  _ But why didn’t she tell me before?  _ Anna had always believed that they knew everything about each other. She didn’t know for how long Elsa had hidden it from her, but she couldn’t help but think that their entire childhood had been a lie too.  _ Did our parents know? _

She was still painfully thinking about her sister’s lies when she received a text from her. 

**Hi Anna. Did you remember to go and vote today?**

Today was the election day, and Anna had voted for Mr. Westergaard as soon as possible. The results were supposed to arrive later today.

**Yes** she simply replied.

**Alright. Are you ok?**

Anna sighed. She was still angry, and she wanted Elsa to know that, but she had agreed to keep Elsa informed. To be honest, her sister’s plea last week had completely devastated her. She had looked and sounded so scared and desperate that Anna had yielded. Just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes.

**Yes, I’m fine.**

**Good. Have a good day then.**

Anna waited for a while before sending her another text. After all, she had questions, and she craved answers.

**When did you get your powers?**

**At puberty. I didn’t understand them at first.**

**Why didn’t you tell me?** Anna asked again.

**Can you call me? It would be easier than texting.**

Anna sighed. She needed answers. She dialled her sister’s number and Elsa picked up immediately.

“Hi Anna.” Elsa said, and Anna could hear a certain edginess in her voice.

“Hi Elsa.” she answered. It was really weird. They hadn’t spoken in a week, and Anna was actually kinda happy to hear her voice.

“So… you had questions?” Elsa asked carefully, and Anna wanted to tell her to stop acting strange, to get back to the old Elsa she knew. She really hoped the real Elsa wasn’t that different from the nerdy, shy, but very endearing girl she had always loved.

“Yes… I just can’t understand why you kept it a secret. Especially if it happened when you were a kid.”

“I know… I wanted to at first. But then, I realized it was something dangerous. I had to keep it a secret. I couldn’t let anyone know because I didn’t want to end up being probed and experimented upon.”

“But… I would never have betrayed you! How could you believe I would have snitched on something this important?” Anna asked, hurt. She couldn’t believe Elsa didn’t trust her.

“No! That’s not what I meant. I know you would have kept it a secret too. What I mean is… this was really a huge burden, and I didn’t want to share it with you. It really changed my life. My powers are the reason why I am the way I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“I may appear to be in full control of my powers now, but it wasn’t the case before I became the Ice Queen. I lived in constant fear of hurting someone, of hurting you. That’s why I’ve always been so… so shut off. I couldn’t let anyone get close to me. It turned me into… into this whole mess.”

“Elsa...” Anna said, and she wanted to comfort her. “I… I would have helped you. I wish you would have told me...”

“I know. Maybe I made a mistake. Still, even today, I’m convinced it was the right choice at that time. What I regret is… I should have told you when I became the Ice Queen.”

“How did you even go from keeping this a secret from your own sister to becoming a superhero?”

“I was careless one evening, and came back from work late. I … I was assaulted not far from my flat.”

Worry flared up in Anna’s chest. What did she mean by assaulted? 

“What?! What happened? Don’t tell me...” 

“The Red Mane came to my rescue before anything could happen. But I defended myself too and she saw me using my powers. They weren’t nearly as impressive as they are now, but still…”

“So the Red Mane has known your identity for months?”  _ I didn’t know, but others did?  _ Worry was suddenly replaced by jealousy and anger.

“Yes. And she told me I wasn’t the only one out there with powers. That she knew others. She asked me to join her, and I ended up agreeing.”

“Why?” Anna asked. 

“I… I tried to convince myself it was to help people. To make the city a safer and better place. To keep you safe and make your life happier. But honestly, I wanted to change. A part of me hated what my powers had turned me into. I wanted to be… normal. I wanted to show the world who I was and to embrace it. To stop being the shy girl who keeps to herself and has no friends.”

“Elsa… you knew I was here for you.”

“Yes, but… being the Ice Queen is so empowering. When I put on her mask, I become this powerful woman who people are looking up to. Kids love me, people cheer for me, and I can be myself. I have to play a part, true, but sometimes I don’t really know who the real me is. I don’t have to be nervous or feel awkward. I can do whatever I want and use my powers...”

“I… I see.” Anna answered. She was unsure of what to say, and she knew it would take her some time to get over all of this. “But… this is dangerous.” she added. Despite being angry about the lies, and freaked out about the incestuous things they had done, she had also spent the whole week being worried about the danger her sister was putting herself into. 

“I know.”

“Did… did you really almost die the day I confessed to the Ice Queen?” Anna asked. It was much easier to talk about the Ice Queen in third person, especially when it involved the relationship they had shared.

“Yes.”

“Fuck Elsa… you can’t continue this if you risk ending up dead.”

“You told me I couldn’t stop being a hero just because people want me safe.”

“I… I told you this… well, I told the Ice Queen this because I didn’t know it was you!” Anna answered.

“I know, but it was true nonetheless. I can’t let fear stop me. The Red Mane is counting on me, and a whole lot of other people too.”

“I…”  _ I can’t lose you.  _ But she was still angry, and couldn’t say that. “Just… be safe, ok?”

“Yes, I’ve been much more cautious since that day. I think I was acting a bit reckless because I thought I was too powerful to get into trouble. But we ended up meeting dangerous people, and now I’m careful. Besides, we’ve got allies now.”

They spent a good deal of time talking about what had happened in the last few weeks, and Anna learned about the secret order and their plans about the Fangs. She also learned that Kris had become involved in all this, and wasn’t really thrilled about that either.

“He doesn’t have powers, so please keep an eye on him, ok?” she asked.

“I will. Already have, to be honest.”

“Oh. Yeah, you did save him once.”

“Yes. So… do you understand a bit more now?” Elsa asked, and Anna sighed again.

“I… I guess. I still think you should have told me as soon as you discovered your powers but… I guess it’s too late to do anything about that now. Just… please be careful, ok?”

“Yes.” Elsa simply replied.

“Ok then...”

“It was nice talking to you, Anna. I hope we’ll see each other soon.”

“Yeah… I…. we’ll see about that. See you.”

“Bye Anna.”

The redhead hung up and sat for a while, trying to take everything in. She missed her sister, and she had enjoyed being able to talk to her. Honestly, she wanted to hug her right now. Maybe she wasn’t feeling that angry anymore. There was still a huge issue though, and she wasn’t ready to talk about it. So, she went back to texting.

**Do you still desire me?**

**I wish I could say no, but I told you I wouldn’t ever lie to you again. So… yes.**

Anna wondered if sometimes it wouldn’t be better to just lie. How were they going to go over this?

**Why? I mean, how?**

**I’ve always thought you were a beautiful girl. But now… it’s not like it used to be anymore. I find you cute, I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever you smile. I can’t help looking at your body and finding you hot. I want to kiss your lips. I want to hug you and touch you. My eyes constantly betray me whenever you show a bit of cleavage, and I can’t help but take glances at your back when you walk in front of me.**

Anna’s cheek flared up as she read the text.  _ Yeah, maybe a few lies wouldn’t hurt from time to time. _ This was so weird.

**I know how awful it is, but you asked for the truth. You’ve completely charmed me.**

Anna gulped and tried to find some sort of an answer, but she couldn’t.

**But I will do everything I can to make these feelings disappear, I swear.**

**I guess I can’t totally blame you. I mean, I clearly thought the Ice Queen was super hot too. When did you change like...that?**

**It was the Red Mane’s idea to have me wear a rather skimpy outfit as the Ice Queen. Said nobody would recognize me. And I guess the training she put me through helped.**

Anna suddenly remembered the day they had gone shopping. She had stared at her sister’s butt in tight jeans, thinking it was somebody else. It was really weird knowing her sister was the hot and sexy Ice Queen. The picture of her in a small revealing bikini walking towards the jacuzzi with her platinum hair flowing around her was imprinted in her mind. She had never witnessed something that sexy before in her whole life.

**We just need to get back to what we felt before.** Anna texted.  **You know, the thing that happens between siblings and make you not feel anything sexually related, however hot he or she is? I’m sure we’ll get back to that soon.**

**I hope so.**

Anna waited for a while, but stopped the conversation there. It was really awkward, and she expected it would never feel right to talk about it with her sister. But she was confident they could get through this. After all, in the last few months, she had been utterly smitten by the Ice Queen, but she had never felt anything weird for her sister when she had known who she was, even when they had slept in the same bed or seen each other in awkward situations. So the “siblings anti-sexual feelings barrier”, as she had no other word to describe it, was clearly up and working in her case. She just had to mend Elsa’s, and everything would get back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the many reviews! Be careful though, I'm gonna get used to it :p  
> I'm going on vacation next Saturday for two weeks, so I'm not sure how I'm going to update the story during the next three weeks. I think I'll find some time to write, but I'm not sure I'll always have wifi, so don't freak out if you don't get a chapter on a Sunday ^^  
> I'll try to make it work, but I can't be absolutely sure!


	36. A new mayor

_Did I just admit to my sister that I ogle her when she's not looking?_

Elsa couldn't believe the text exchange she had just had with Anna.  _She didn't seem to take it that badly though_.

It had been one long week without talking with her, and she was glad Anna had finally called, even if it had been at her request. She had been able to explain herself her lies, and maybe it meant her little sister was slowly starting to forgive her.

Even if it took time, she was confident that Anna would end up forgiving her. They were too close, and they needed each other too much for it to be any other way. But what worried her the most was the way she felt for Anna. She had promised her feelings would get back to normal, but she had no idea how she was going to make it happen.

For a moment, she imagined what it would be like if she embraced those feelings instead, and if Anna accepted them too. After all, even if she hadn't known who she was at the time, Anna had clearly said she was starting to fall in love with her. So, technically, the feelings were there. So what if they both accepted them? Elsa pictured herself kissing her sister as if nothing was wrong about it. They could live together, share the same bed. Shove the awful incestuous label away, it would be great. She had always loved being with her sister, and she had absolutely loved dating her as the Ice Queen. So combining the two? She couldn't imagine anything better than that.

Of course there's the taboo thing about incest. The girl she yearns for is her sister. Or maybe she loves her because of that. She couldn't honestly say the forbidden and guilty feelings weren't also thrilling and partially fuelling her desires. At first, she had been horrified by them, but she had slowly started to accept them. Her sister was an attractive and gorgeous young woman, and she was sexually interested in her. What had really bothered her, and ultimately convinced her she needed to put a stop to all of it was that she was hiding it from Anna, as if she was taking advantage of her. But it was over now.

Now that Anna knew, it changed everything. If her little sister came to her and told her she didn't care if she was her sister, Elsa didn't really know how she would react.  _No, I know. I'd kiss her and tell her I don't care either._

_Stop fantasizing about that, it's never happening anyway. Anna was clearly disgusted when she learned the truth. And you'd be too if you weren't so fucked up._

Still, it was a tempting fantasy, and she closed her eyes to picture the life they would have if they both decided to not give a damn about what society thought was wrong.  _Would you be able to… to have sex with her, though?_ Kisses and touches were one thing, but that… that was something else. On one hand, she couldn't bring herself to think about touching her little sister's most intimate areas. It wasn't right. But on the other hand, she remembered quite well how she had felt in the jacuzzi. There was no doubt in her mind that if she hadn't mustered all the willpower that she could find back then, she would have spent the best time of her life under her sister's touch.

Her sinful thoughts were interrupted by her phone. She quickly grabbed it, hoping it was a text from her sister, but it was from Merida.

**If you come to the hideout, wear your mask. We have a guest.**

She hadn't particularly planned on going there, but Merida's text piqued her interest. The last few nights had been rather calm in the streets, and their prisoner was supposed to enter his new cell now, with all the requests he made. Then, he would answer her questions and teach her some techniques about channelling.

She decided to check on them, and grabbed her car keys. She drove to hideout, and put on her mask as soon as she crossed the door. She heard noises coming from the training room, and approached carefully.

Two women were practicing some martial arts, and Elsa recognized Mulan, who was struggling to hold her ground against Merida. They were both wearing shorts and sport bras and they must have been at it for quite some time, judging by their gleaming skin. The Asian girl clearly knew what she was doing, but Merida was faster and eventually dropped her to the ground. Mulan grabbed her wrist as she fell though, and the redhead fell on top of her sparring partner.

Instead of getting up though, Merida stayed there and kissed her passionately, to Elsa's surprise. Soon, the black-haired girl grabbed Merida's waist and rolled her over. Then, she took both of Merida's wrists in her hands and pinned them to the ground behind the Red Mane's head. She kissed her again, and Elsa started to feel awkward.

"Well, that's an effective move." She commented, which made the two girls jump.

"Uh… we… uhh..." Merida started to say, and Elsa smiled at her partner's embarrassment. She really wasn't used to seeing her in that state.

"I think I won." Mulan said before getting up and offering a hand to Merida. The girl took it, and stood up too.

"I… uh… I offered Mulan to come here and train with me a little." Merida said, trying to explain herself.

"I saw that." Elsa answered. She wasn't angry at all, but then again, Merida hadn't stopped telling her that she didn't want Anna to come here, so she could at least make her struggle a bit.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Mulan said. "Thanks for the work out. And see you soon." She gave her a quick kiss before leaving, and Merida stood there awkwardly, her cheeks red.

"So… it seems your date last week went pretty well."

"Y… yeah, it went quite well."

"What about the 'no strangers in our hideout' rule?" Elsa added with a wide smile.

"I know, I know. But it's different, right? She's uh… my girlfriend, I guess? Anna is your sister."

_Yeah, not sure she was just my sister, but if you say so._  "Hmm… I don't see why that's relevant."

Merida sighed. "I know. I guess I should apologize."

"Careful, I'm starting to wonder if you're still the Merida I know. Being embarrassed, and now apologies?" Elsa said teasingly.

"Humpf. Anyway, Mr. Black has gotten all cosy in his new room. Wanna go check up on him? I can't deal with him."

"Sure. But don't think you're out of the woods yet with this whole sexy sniper business. I'll be back!"

"Yeah, yeah. Be careful with Mr. Asshole."

"I really think we should ask him for his real name."

"Knock yourself out! I'm gonna take a shower and leave. I haven't even voted yet."

"Ok. See you soon."

Elsa opened up to the Source and went into their prisoner's cell.  _Better safe than sorry._

He was reading a book on his bed, wearing the clothes she had bought for him last week.

"So, is everything all right here?" she asked, and he sat up in his bed. She looked around her and noticed that the room was indeed way better than the cell he had been confined to until recently. It was bigger, there was a door which led to a bathroom, and they had given him a TV and a library.

"It's better." he said in his usual smug voice.

"So, now you have to keep your end of the bargain. Or we'll stick you back into your old cell."

He sighed. "Until when? You know, you cornered yourself into an impossible situation when you decided not to kill me. But, we made a deal, and I'll keep my word. So, what do you want to start with?"

"First, you could tell us your name. It would be easier than calling you… names."

"You can call me Scar."

"Is that your real name?"

"Maybe." He said with a shrug.

"Anyway… I want to learn how to better control my powers. You mentioned something last week about some techniques that could help me with my recent problems. And I want to learn new ways to use my powers. Like how to block someone else's access to the Source."

"It's not going to be easy. Especially if I'm not allowed channel."

"Don't even try. That is never happening." Elsa warned. There was no way she'd let him use his powers, even if it was supposedly to teach her things.

He sighed. "At least I tried. But as I've already told you, I'm fucked if my order find me. I came here without authorization, I've been defeated by a rookie, and I've been kept as a prisoner for who knows how long. I'd be in serious trouble. So I have no choice but to make the best of my current situation."

Elsa eyed him suspiciously. "They really won't try to find you?"

"It's… complicated. I don't know much, but there's been some weird things happening inside the order recently. For a few years, there's been more and more sightings of people using powers. We usually try to fix this, but it's become impossible. People around the world are starting to acknowledge the existence of the Source, and some within the order think we have no choice but to accept it and go public. The one in charge of this particular district, which includes all of Arendelle City, is one of those who want to go public. And he's quite powerful. He's got people following him, and nobody understands why the Dragon hasn't done anything about him."

"The Dragon?" Elsa asked, rising an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Yeah, he's... our leader, sort of."

"So… there's some sort of power struggle within your order?"

"Something like that, yes."

"What does the other guy want? The one who's supposed to be in charge of Arendelle City?"

"Not just Arendelle City. And I don't know. I'm just a novice, remember?"

"Humpf..."

Elsa sat silently for a moment, trying to make sense of what she had just learned.

"So… the order knows about me? About the Ice Queen?"

"Of course."

"But they didn't do anything?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"How should I know? Maybe they don't see you as a threat. I don't know."

"But you said that there haven't been female channellers for a while, right? So they should be interested in me."

"Yeah. Except, as I told you, your powers aren't natural."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"There's been rumours about someone trying to trigger the emergence of powers in powerless people for years. John Rolfe's escape and yourself are proof of it."

"I… I don't know what to think about all this. If they're so powerful and everything, why don't they stop me?"

"Maybe they're just watching you. Or maybe what you're doing suits their plans."

"What about the swords, the black clothes and the pins?" Elsa asked, trying to change the topic and think about something else.

"Relics of an old time. They even had me take classes on how to sword fight. They… they really like their traditions." He said, and Elsa noticed how he used the pronouns 'they' and not 'we'. Maybe he really was ready to betray them. "From what I've learned, the colour black was chosen as an opposite to the white, the colour of the order of female channellers. Funny that it actually went against the common symbolism."

"Are you sure the female channellers were actually the villains of your story?"

"Well, they did kill all male channellers instead of helping them."

"When did it happen?"

"Uh… I don't know precisely."

"From what I can see, there are male channellers today, but no women. So… who killed who?"

Scar sighed and shrugged. "Maybe they told me lies, I don't know. Or just their side of the story. Anyway, there's no way to learn the truth now."

"Ok, enough talking for now! It's getting even more complicated as you tell me more." Elsa said. "Teach me how to keep control while channelling."

"I'll try."

Anna was trying to work on a new article at her home, writing about how the current elections were a direct result of the Ice Queen's actions. The results were still not known, but every estimation placed Mr. Westergard in the first place, far far ahead of the former mayor. It was a bit hard to write about this though, knowing now who the Ice Queen really was.

She couldn't help but feel proud, though. Her sister had already done so much for the city, and she had barely started. The election of the new mayor was her first huge success, and Anna couldn't help but regret not having Elsa with her to witness it. The news channel would talk about it all evening, and she didn't want her sister to watch it alone, without anyone next to her knowing that she was the one who people should thank for the change.

She hesitated for a while, but then grabbed her phone. She wrote her text, and then wondered who to send it too. Elsa, or the Ice Queen? It wouldn't change much, of course, but she ended up sending it to Elsa.

**Wanna come to my place to watch the election results?**

**Of course. I'll be there soon. Should I bring something?**

**Can you grab something to eat on your way here?**

**Sure! See you soon!**

Anna sighed as she put down her phone. She hadn't seen her sister since the revelation of Elsa's feelings, and she was a bit nervous.  _What if I catch her ogling me? That would be so fucking weird._

She went to change in her bedroom, and purposely chose plain clothes that wouldn't make her look too good. She went with a pair of jeans that were a bit too big for her, and a loose shirt that she buttoned all the way up.

_I have to help her. I can't look too good if I want her to go back to looking at me like a normal sister._

She didn't put any makeup on, and looked at herself in the mirror.  _Good. I almost look plain._

She went back to the living room and remembered she shouldn't do anything like they did on their date last week.  _No wine, no cuddles on the couch in front of the TV, and obviously, no jacuzzi!_

To be perfectly sure her sister would be in the best conditions to get their relation back to normal, she wouldn't even greet her with a hug.

The bell rang half-an-hour later, and she opened the door to a bashful-looking Elsa, standing awkwardly in the corridor.

"Hi." she said.

"Hey. Come on in."  _This is so weird. It's feels almost as if I was speaking with my ex._

"I'm glad you invited me." Elsa said, as she sat down on the couch. She was wearing her usual disguise: plain clothes that hid her beauty and her curves well. But now that Anna knew who she really was, she could easily imagine what those loose clothes hid.

"So… uh… did you have nice day?" she asked, sitting down on the same couch, but putting a noticeable distance between them.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I've been thinking… how do you manage your work as a translator and your… nightly activities?"

"I stopped that a few months ago."

_Another lie._ "How… how do you make money then?" Anna asked as she put on the TV.

"The Red Mane pays me every month as a consultant. I didn't want that at first, but she argued that I couldn't do both and would refuse to train me if I continued working."

"Hmm… she must have money then."

"That she does." Elsa said.

"Do you know her real identity?" Anna asked, curious.

"Well, I've seen her without her mask, of course. And I've been to her place once. But I didn't really try to learn more about her."

"Why not? She knows about you."

"Well, she'd tell me if she wanted me to know. Actually, I'm not even sure why she became a vigilante in the first place."

"I would definitely press her for questions..." Anna said, and Elsa laughed.

"Of course you would. That's your job!"

"By the way… I understand why the Ice Queen chose me now." Anna said, and it had really brought her down when she had realized the true reason the Ice Queen had asked her to be her personal journalist.  _It's not because I'm talented or because she liked my articles. It's just because I'm her sister._

"I… I still believe you're doing an amazing job. I've always told you you were great. And I needed someone I could trust. I knew you wouldn't betray me, even if you didn't know my real identity."

"Hmpf…"

"Aww, come on. I had to give you a little bit of help. And you've been amazing. Even the Red Mane thinks so."

Suddenly, another thing came to Anna's mind. "What about the blonde girl? Rapunzel?"

"Uhhh..." Elsa started, embarrassed.

"Elsa! You promised! No more lies. What was she doing at your place the other night?"

"She… was helping me."

"How?"

"Anna, please, I said I wouldn't lie to you, but… I can't tell you everything either. It's not my place to tell other people's secrets. She doesn't want anyone to know."

"So she's got powers too?" the redhead asked.

"Anna..."

"Ok, ok! Fine!" Anna said grumpily as Elsa opened the pizza boxes he had brought.

"So, you like olives now?" Anna said, remembering the time she had showed up at the hideout with pizzas.

"No! Bleagh. I forced myself!" Elsa said, and Anna grinned.

"Serves you right for lying to me." Anna replied before grabbing the olives from her sister's pizza.

"Yeah… I'm really sorry." Elsa said.

"I killed the mood again, didn't I?" Anna asked.

"I guess I deserve it."

"It's… it's weird. This whole thing. I hope it will all go back to normal soon."

"I… I hope so too."

Anna wanted to hug her sister, but she couldn't, knowing how it would make her feel.  _No touching._

They started eating, and it wasn't long before the TV host announced that they had the final results. They were showcased on the screen, and Anna gasped when she saw the numbers. Mr. Westergaard had collected seventy-five percent of the votes.

"That's… that's amazing. I'm not sure anyone has ever been elected with such a large margin." Anna commented.

"Yeah. It's nice to see that people are finally realizing we need things to change around here. I really hope he'll help the people in need." Elsa said, and Anna nodded.

They watched the commentators talk about the elections for a while, waiting for the new mayor's speech.

"Shouldn't you be working, by the way? Every single newspaper will be talking about this tomorrow."

"I already wrote my article. It's about the impact the Ice Queen had on this election."

"Oh." Elsa uttered.

"Yeah…"

"I mean, you had a huge impact too. It was your article that tipped the scales."

"I know."

"Wanna drink something?" Elsa asked.

"Sure. There's juice in the fridge."

"I'll go grab it."

Elsa got up from the couch and stretched. Anna took a glance at her butt as she did so, remembering how it looked like in the Ice Queen's miniskirt. She mentally slapped herself, and looked elsewhere as Elsa went to the kitchen.

She came back later with two glasses, and Anna thanked her before sipping it.

"Hey, he's finally on stage." Elsa said as an image of a triumphant Mr. Westergaard appeared on the screen.

"I am truly honoured to see that the vast majority of Arendelle's citizens have decided to put their trust in me. I know your expectations are huge, and I'm aware of how much work awaits me in turning Arendelle City into a safe and prosperous place. But I will give it my best, and I promise I'll do everything I can to do what I've been elected for."

He continued his speech for a long time, addressing all the difficult tasks ahead of him and what he planned to do. But the two sisters were particularly waiting to see if he was going to mention the Ice Queen.

"And lastly, I'd like to address the Ice Queen, who's been quite active in the last few months." He started, but was interrupted by cheers. "I want to thank her for her efforts, and I want to tell her that her actions against corruption and crime have been a real inspiration for me and for many people of this city. Unfortunately, there are rules, and she can't keep hiding behind a mask and do as she pleases. She has to work with me, and I'm asking her today to come and meet me. Together, we'll see how she can continue helping this city."

"That's… problematic, isn't it?" Anna asked, and Elsa nodded.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"It definitely isn't. You can't go and meet him. The police are still looking for you."

"He did say he was going to change plenty of things about the police. In my opinion, a lot of them are going to be fired. And he does seem to appreciate what I've been doing with the Red Mane."

"Of course he does, you got him elected. But even if he has good intentions, you can't divulge your true identity. It's too dangerous."

"I know." Elsa said, and she seemed to be deep in her thoughts.

Anna looked at her, and started worrying. She was just realizing how dangerous of a situation her sister was in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this chapter before leaving on vacation (or not, because I've been super sick for a few days ), and Striga managed to proofread it quickly too, so here it is!
> 
> See you in maybe a week, maybe more. I'll try my best!
> 
> Also I've been told that this story got selected (among many others) on the Elsanna reddit for a fanfic discussion, so thanks to the person who suggested the story and to those who voted for it :p  
> Although I have to say I'm a bit afraid of what could be said in the discussion :D


	37. Identities

"Can you see the flame?" Scar asked, and Elsa nodded. She was in the void, ready to channel, and she had mentally created a hot burning flame in her mind.

"Good. Now, get rid of everything else that clouds your mind. Put everything into the fire." Scar continued, guiding her. "The sounds around you, your body telling you it's not comfortable, any thought that weigh on your mind."

Elsa got rid of everything and fuelled the flame with it. She got rid of all the parasitic sounds around her. There was the buzzing of the fridge they had installed in their prisoner's cell, the muffled sounds of Merida working out from beyond the closed door, and the breathing of her unwilling instructor. She got rid of his smell too, as well as her own, and she could even identify Anna's smell on her shirt because she had spent the previous day with her. She decided to keep it, but threw everything else in the fire, including the scent of the Forkroot tea resting on the bedside table.

Her senses were getting more and more acute, and she suddenly felt the fabric of her socks between her toes, and how uncomfortable her back was. She threw everything in the fire and it burned even brighter in her mind.

"I'm going to pinch you. Throw the pain away."

Elsa winced when Scar pinched her arm's skin, but she localized the pain and got rid of it too. He was still pinching, but she couldn't feel a thing.  _That could prove useful._

"Is everything gone? Your concerns too? Don't worry, everything you burn now will return once you stop channelling."

Elsa sighed and burned the guilt she felt about desiring Anna. It burned in the blazing fire, and Elsa suddenly felt quite at ease about her feelings for her adorable little sister.

"Do… do I really have to get rid of everything?" she asked.

"Well, the more you burn, the easier it is to control the Source. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to get rid of my love for my little sister." she said honestly, and a tiny bit of her mind warned her that she shouldn't be so honest with this.  _But why? There's nothing wrong about it. She's cute, and seriously hot. And she loves me too. I wish I could kiss her adorable freckled face and strip her. She was so fricking hot in her bikini._

"How cute. You can keep that. Be careful with feelings, it could get weird in a fight if you don't have all your senses. I only told you to get rid of what is bothering you. Love shouldn't really be a problem, right?"

"Ok." Elsa answered, keeping her burning love for Anna with her.

"So, now channel as much as you can, and unleash everything."

"How? I'm going to fuck the whole place up if I have to use all the power I've gathered."

"Aren't you getting a little cocky?" Scar said with a grin. "You could try to weave a portal, that takes a lot of energy. But it would be easier with a weave you already know. Try conjuring the tightest, densest ball of ice that you can. Concentrate all your energy into it."

Elsa followed the advice and used all the energy she had channelled to weave a ball of ice. She focused on it, and put everything into the ball. It didn't get any bigger, but it grew shinier and shinier. By the time she had spent everything she was able to channel, the ball looked like a bright lamp.

"Shiny. So, do you want to kill me and detach my limbs from my body?"

"Yeah, I always want that." Elsa said with a grin once she released her hold on the Source.

"How interesting..."

"But no, it was fine. Although I mostly lose control when I'm actively confronting bad people. Not when I'm making a… a shiny ball of ice."

"Yeah, but it should work anyway. And if you feel like you're losing control, just visualize the flame again like I told you, and fuel it."

Elsa nodded, and remembered what had happened when she had gotten rid of her guilt.  _I shouldn't ever burn it again. I almost spilled the beans today._

"Did you notice my arms when you were channelling? I had goosebumps. That's how male channellers know the female Source is being accessed nearby."

She hadn't, so she opened up to the Source again, and watched the prisoner's hairs react.

"How do I know if a male channeller is around? I don't remember having goosebumps when you entered my flat."

"I could show you if you let me channel."

"Nice try. Finish your tea." Elsa said, indicating the mug with a movement of her head. Since he had grown to be cooperative, they had stopped injecting him with the forkroot and made him drink tea instead.

He sighed but did as he was told. "You could at least put some honey in it." He commented once the mug was empty.

"Well, thanks for the lesson. I'm gonna leave now."

"Sure. Remember to get me some video games for next time. I'm getting bored."

She nodded and left, locking the door behind her. Rapunzel was sitting on a bench, watching Merida's workout.

"So, did he teach you anything useful?" The nurse asked, and Elsa nodded.

"I think so. He guided me through a technique which I could use to keep control over my powers. Want me to teach you too?"

"No, it's fine. I never have that kind of problem. Probably because I can't channel a lot anyway."

"Well… from what I've seen, you don't need much anyway. Your healing powers are already more than impressive."

"Yeah… I don't know how far I could go if I could channel as much as you."

"Trust me, the guy Elsa healed last time had a really messed up scar." Merida said, and Elsa noticed that she had stopped working out to join them. "I'm pretty sure he would have preferred to be healed by you."

"What? you managed to Heal?" Rapunzel asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot to tell you. Last time I went a bit crazy, I managed to heal my… victim. He was going to die so I did everything I could to stop the bleeding."

"At that point, I think cauterizing him would have had the same effect..." Merida commented.

"Still, that's amazing! You've never managed to do it before."

"Yeah… It could turn out to be useful. But I can tell I'm not made for that. It felt really weird."

"Anyway, what about Westergaard?" Merida asked. "I'm sure you've heard his speech yesterday. He wants to meet you."

The three girls sat down at a table.

"I think it would be a good idea." Rapunzel added. "Mr. Westergaard really is a good man. He often visits the patients at the hospital I work in."

"I don't trust him." Merida said, and the two blondes looked at her in surprise.

"I don't want him to know who I really am, but I still think he's trustworthy." Elsa said. There was no way she would let him see her true face, but honestly, she'd like to work with him and the police. She would feel less anxious that way.

"I don't know. My… my parents didn't really like him. I know I don't really have evidence, but they knew him well and let's say he wasn't in their good books."

It was the first time that Elsa heard her friend talk about her family, and she was a bit curious, but she didn't want to force Merida into saying more than she wanted to share. Still, from the way she spoke of her parents, they were most likely dead.

"I'll try to search in their files. Maybe I can find something." she finally added, and Rapunzel sighed.

"Some people deserve to be trusted. Mr. Westergaard is one of them. He helped a lot of people in this city. He even helped me actually. I've been raised in an orphanage funded by his organization."

"Really?" Elsa asked, turning toward the nurse. "You too? My sister and I were in one of his orphanages too. Where were you?"

"In lower east side. I didn't know you were an orphan too."

"Yeah..." Elsa said, remembering those early years. "We weren't in the same place, but we definitely could have met during our childhood." Elsa took a moment to wonder how it would have been if she had met Rapunzel at the orphanage. If she had known there were other people like her, things would have been quite different.  _Although I would have most likely never known that she had healing abilities, and I wouldn't have told her about my powers either._

"Well, it's a small world." Merida said. "So, what do we do right now? Ignore him?"

"I… I guess. I'm not comfortable with the idea of meeting him. Even if he's willing to work with us." Elsa answered.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll see how he reacts. Mulan sent me a text earlier to tell me Kris had an appointment with him. There are talks of Kristoff getting a promotion."

"Mulan?" Rapunzel asked, and Elsa grinned upon seeing how embarrassed Merida was growing. "Who's this?"

"It's… uh…" Merida said, hesitating. "It's complicated."

"She's ex-military and now she's working as a cop. She worked with us a little over a week ago, and she's become Merida's girlfriend since then."

"Oh! Oh, I see!" Rapunzel said, a smile spreading across her face.

"She… she's not!" The redhead protested, and her cheeks grew as red as her hair.

"They were making out on the floor yesterday."

"Elsa!"

"Oh, by the way! How did your date go?" Rapunzel asked Elsa, and Merida's face lit up.

"Oh. This...this is interesting. You've been going on dates? You never told me anything about those."

"Don't try to change the subject! We were talking about you and Mulan." Elsa said, anxious that Merida would try to learn more.

"So, she had a date?" Merida asked the nurse, and Rapunzel told her everything.

"Yep! And a hot one, I can tell you that much. She was looking for a swimsuit to wear, because there was a jacuzzi involved. Elsa was so anxious, it was way too cute."

"Hmmm, interesting."

"I… I don't like where this discussion is going." Elsa said, and the two other girls laughed.

"Sure. So, how did it go? Was there some hot action involved in that jacuzzi?" Rapunzel asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

Elsa's cheeks turned scarlet red as she remembered her bikini top being removed by her sister, and her breasts being fully fondled as she was being kissed on the neck. She had made sure not to touch her, but the way her whole body had quivered when Anna had touched her between her legs…

"I think we can read the answer to that question on her face." Merida said, and Elsa was feeling too awkward to look anywhere but at her feet.

"We should definitely have a girls night out some day. I'm feeling as if there are plenty of things I don't know about you two!" Rapunzel said. "Hey, you could bring your sister too, she seemed nice."

"Well… uh…."

"Elsa didn't tell her about the Ice Queen." Merida said, and Elsa realized she hadn't actually told her that Anna knew about her identity now.

"Well, actually, I did tell her a few days ago."

"Oh. How did it go?"

"Bad. She was mad and everything. She felt betrayed and didn't understand why I kept it a secret." Elsa explained.

"I told you that the longer you waited the worse it would be." Merida said.  _I knew that. But it's not as easy as you think._

"And, well, she didn't like the fact that I pretended to be the Ice Queen during the interviews…"

"Well you did play her."

"I know. I've kept apologizing, and I know how much I fucked up. But she's amazing, and she's started forgiving me." The previous day had been really great, if a bit awkward at first, and she was hopeful that things would get back to normal soon.

"So we could definitely hang out together some day. You'd bring Mulan too. I have to meet her."

Elsa was expecting Merida to refuse, but she shrugged. "Why not? Let's do it soon."

"Great!" Rapunzel answered, not even waiting for Elsa's reply. "I'll let you girls do what we're going to do. See you soon!"

The nurse left, and Merida went back to her training.  _Damn, I forgot to tell Rapunzel we should practice blocking powers together. With Scar's help, we might find out how to do it._

She grabbed her phone, and she was going to call Rapunzel when she noticed that she had a text from Anna. Which was really weird, since it was the Ice Queen's phone.  _Why didn't she send it to my real phone?_

**My boss has been pestering me all day for a post election interview. Are you available soon?**

_Yes! Things really are getting better between us!_  "Merida?" she asked. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Just some basic vigilante stuff. We should wait a little to see what's happening with the police before going back to fighting the Fangs."

"Ok."

She answered her sister.  **I can go to your place after tonight. Is 6 a.m. too early for you?**

**I'll go to bed early. See you tomorrow.**

**Ok! Good night.**

**Thanks. Be careful.**

**I will! Don't worry.**

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she read the texts again and again. It felt good. Her sister knew, and they could talk about it. There were finally no more secrets between them.

* * *

 

Anna was a bit nervous because this was going to be her first interview with the Ice Queen, while knowing who she really was.  _Is she going to come dressed as the Ice Queen? Well, maybe. She's just coming after a night of vigilantism. How fucking weird will it be?_

She had woken up at 5:30, hastily prepared, and she was now waiting for her sister to arrive. She had prepared an extra bowl of hot chocolate for her.

She was yawning when she heard knocks coming from her balcony. She turned around and gulped when she saw the Ice Queen in her uniform. It was beyond weird.

She walked to the door and opened it, letting the superhero come in.

"Hi Anna. Slept well?" she asked, and even her voice was different from Elsa's.

Suddenly all her emotions and desires came back to her, and she could feel tears coming up to her eyes. This was the Ice Queen. Her looks, her eyes, her voice, her clothes. She looked nothing like Elsa.  _Well, not exactly nothing, but…_ She suddenly remembered exactly how she felt for this woman and tears started to roll off her cheeks.

"Anna? Are you ok? What's wrong?" The Ice Queen asked, and Anna started sobbing when her hero took her in a warm embrace.

"I… I miss you so much." Anna said between sobs. 'I… I loved you. And you were taken away from me. I know you're not real, but… but I can't help..."

"Shhhh… please, Anna… I… I'm just as real as Elsa. I'm the Ice Queen too."

"You can't say that. You… you're just a … a fake. I love someone who doesn't exist." Anna said, crying over the Ice Queen's shoulder.

"Isn't this hug real?" she asked, rubbing Anna's back with her gloved hand. "Aren't the people I saved real? And everything I did up until now? What about my powers? Sometimes I wonder if this isn't the real me… the me who didn't grow awkward because of her powers. They are real, and they define me. This… this is a different part of me. But it's just as real."

Anna shook her head against the warm shoulder, refusing to listen to this. Even her voice was fake. But it sounded so real, and reminded her of so many things they had shared.

"Please don't cry. I love you." The masked hero said, and Anna looked up to her.

She was so beautiful. Her long silky platinum hair was framing her delicate icy mask, and deep blue eyes shone behind it, showing concern. Her lips were full and red, and Anna remembered how sweet they tasted.  _I kissed her so many times_. The blonde beauty still had her strong arms around her, and Anna felt safe and loved in her embrace. She knew the Ice Queen loved her and would do anything to protect her.

"I'm real, Anna. I'm the Ice Queen. I… I'm real for thousands of people, and I can be real for you too."

Anna was completely lost. She wanted to believe in it. She wanted to believe the woman she loved wasn't just an illusion created by her sister. That the beautiful woman in front of her was someone else. Someone… different. Confident, powerful, charming. And so, so gorgeous.

She watched as the Ice Queen's lips got closer, and she had a split second to think before they would crash into hers. Was she going to accept it despite everything her good sense told her? Could she just pretend the Ice Queen was a real woman, different from Elsa, a whole person in her own right? A woman who wasn't related to her and that she could kiss?

She didn't have time to find the answer, as soft red lips connected with hers. All her thoughts were blown away, and Anna let her body decide for her. Her own lips kissed back, and she put her hands on the Ice Queen's sexy hips as she toyed with her hero's lips.

"We… we shouldn't..." Anna said between kisses, and her Queen nodded.

"Yeah, we shouldn't."

She pushed her against a wall, though, and launched herself back into her. This time, Anna opened her mouth and welcomed her lover's tongue. The kiss grew hot and passionate quickly, and the redhead felt the butterflies in her stomach coming back to life. She was in love again, and the Ice Queen was driving her nuts.

The room was silent for a while, except for a few moans and the sound of wet kisses. She felt her lover's hand reach for her breasts, and her nipples grew instantly hard as if they recognized the delicate but hungry touch.

Her own hands went to her sister's long sexy legs, stroking her soft bare skin.  _Sister. Fuck._

"Elsa, we can't do this!" She said, horrified. She was experiencing some very unnatural desires for her sister.

"Who's Elsa? I'm the Ice Queen." The blonde answered, and Anna let herself be kissed and fondled again. Her body was reacting strongly, and she moaned uncontrollably when a knee was pressed between her thighs.

"No… let's… let's stop there..." she managed to say, remembering how it had all been reversed not so long ago, and the Ice Queen stopped with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Of course." she said, before cupping her face delicately and kissing her again. This kiss was long and soft and intimate, and left Anna longing for more.  _This is the Ice Queen. Only the Ice Queen. It's fine._ She leaned into her to feel her perfect body pressed against her, but then she remembered why she had called the Ice Queen here.

"Should… should we…"  _Damn I'm out of breath._ "Should we get to the interview?"

"Sure. Let's get to work!" The Ice Queen answered, and she seemed more than happy.

* * *

 

Elsa was thrilled. She had no idea how it had gone so well, but she couldn't think about something other than how exquisite it had felt to be able to kiss and touch her sister without feeling like she was betraying her or acting behind her back.

She was so over the moon right now that she had a really hard time answering Anna's questions.  _We kissed. We totally kissed. And it was fucking hot. She kissed me! Even knowing who I am when I take off the mask._

This was good. More than good, this was amazing.  _Will we be able to continue our relationship? Will she be fine with it as long as I'm in the Ice Queen uniform? Damn, I'm so fucking glad I didn't change before coming here!_

She looked at her sister as she answered her questions.  _She's so cute. And she was so into it, she can't deny it. I have to make sure it will happen again. I need to make it clear that she doesn't have to think the Ice Queen is fake or dead to her or anything. I don't even have to restrain myself now that she's aware of everything. I can go as far as she wants me to go._

The whole interview went by in a blur, and Elsa couldn't even remember one question she had been asked by the end of it.

When she stood up to leave, Anna stood up too, and Elsa wondered what was the best way to ensure they would continue in the future from where they had stopped last week at their date.

So she grabbed her little sister by the waist and pulled her close. She felt her warmth against her, and she wanted every inch of her body to be in contacts with Anna's. Then she kissed her, and to her delight Anna kissed her back. She felt almost no guilt now, and grabbed her sister's round butt with her left hand, enjoying how firm and sexy it felt under her hand.

"Aren't you getting a bit too bold?" Anna asked with a smile, and Elsa withdrew her hand, blushing.

"Sorry. You're just so… so gorgeous."

Anna laughed, but then stopped abruptly and rested her forehead against Elsa's.

"Isn't this crazy? Shouldn't we stop now?"

"Anna… don't overthink this. I love you. Do you love me, the Ice Queen?"

"Y… yes."

"Then it's not crazy."  _Well, maybe it is._   _But I'm willing to be both the Ice Queen and Elsa if it allows you to accept the different kinds of love between us._

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't." Elsa answered, kissing her softly.

"Yes it is..." Anna repeated, but Elsa could see she was just teasing, and she kissed her again.

"I'm going to kiss you until you admit it isn't."

"It could take a very long time."

"Works for me."

They stayed together for quite some time, kissing softly and enjoying each other's presence, but Elsa was growing tired despite the exquisite situation. She had spent the whole night out, after all.

"You should leave. It's already nine."

"Yeah… will… will you see me again?"

"Y… yes."

"Can I come back tomorrow morning?"

Anna nodded. "I'll leave the door on the balcony open."

"I love you, Anna." Elsa said as she let her hands roam on her sister's hips. She needed to feel her body under her hands, and she craved so much more.

"I love you, my Queen." Anna said before giving her one last kiss. She seemed happy, but Elsa could see something else in her eyes. As much as Anna was ready to lie to herself, Elsa knew there would still be a part of her mind that would feel horrified or awful.  _It took me a long time to grow to accept my feelings for her. I'll help as much as I can._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wifi, and I found time to write during a rainy afternoon and a few quiet evenings :p  
> So here it is! I'm pretty confident I'll be able to upload next Sunday and then return to the regular schedule.
> 
> So see you next week with how Anna manages the whole situation!


	38. Doubts

Anna was fast asleep when some noise woke her up in the dead of night. She shot up from her bed, a little scared of who or what it might have come from. Her room was only dimly lit, but she could see a silhouette standing across her room.

"Who… who's there?" she asked.

"Shhhh, it's me. The Ice Queen." the woman said, and Anna calmed down. "You told me I could come this morning."

"Oh. Yeah… sorry, I was sleeping. What time is it?"

"Uhh… five o'clock, I think. I'm sorry I startled you."

"That's... early..." Anna said, still half-asleep.

"Yes… can I join you?" the Ice Queen asked, and Anna hesitated for a while. She had spent the entire previous day asking herself how crazy she was to have kissed the Ice Queen again, knowing who was actually behind the mask.

"Y… yeah, come here." Anna finally said, and she watched in awe as her hero took off her uniform. She couldn't see much in the darkness of the room, but her imagination was working at full speed. The top was the first thing to go, and then the short skirt fell to the floor. Her queen stood there, in nothing but her underwear and her mask, and Anna couldn't keep her eyes away from her. She was getting used to the obscurity, and she really enjoyed what she was seeing.

The blonde woman cleared her throat, and Anna blushed in the dark when she noticed that she had been staring as the Ice Queen was waiting for her to let her in. She muttered an apology and moved to the other side of the bed before lifting the cover.

The hero got in and sighed happily. "I'm exhausted" she said as she moved closer and searched for Anna.

"Rough night?" Anna asked, not knowing if she was speaking to her sister or her lover. It was all too confusing.

"Well, the usual."

Anna got closer too, and her nose caught a delicious smell.

"You smell good." she said, putting her head next to her lover's hair.

"I just took a shower." The Ice Queen answered.

Their faces were close, and the Ice Queen gently kissed her lips. Anna muted the voice in her head telling her that this was her sister, and kissed her back. In an attempt to help fight the dark thoughts, she put her hands on her lover's toned stomach.

"Damn you're hot." she whispered, and it made the Queen laugh.

"Let's sleep. Turn around so I can spoon you."

"And why do you get to be the big spoon?" Anna asked teasingly.

"Because, like you just said, I'm hot!" The Ice Queen answered. "So, I get to choose."

"Hmmmff…" Anna replied with a pout.

"Although you're pretty hot yourself, so I don't know..."

Anna kissed her again before turning around, and she soon felt a warm body pressed against her back. Their bare legs were soon entangled, and she felt the Ice Queen's breath against her neck. Her hair fell around her, and its fragrance was pleasant. Overall, this was a really good situation to be in.  _Except she's actually your sister._ She turned around for a second just to make sure she still had her mask on, and then turned back again as the Ice Queen snuggled against her. Anna felt quite comfortable there, and safe in the arms of her masked hero.

It seemed her Queen was indeed quite tired, because she fell asleep almost immediately, and it wasn't long before Anna joined her.

She woke up two hours later, a bit before her alarm-clock was supposed to ring, and turned it off because she didn't want to wake up the Ice Queen. They had moved a little during the two hours, and the Ice Queen was now sleeping on her back, while Anna was half on top of her, her face resting on her hero's shoulder.

The sun had risen, and light came through the cracks of her blinds. From where she lay, she had an awesome view down to the Ice Queen's cleavage. Her bra was red and lacy, and surprisingly sexy for something you'd put under a uniform to run around and fight in. She took a peek under the covers to check, and found matching panties that were turning her own wet.  _Goddammit, she's sooo hot. But she can't possibly wear that with her miniskirt, can she? She's way too much of a prude for that. She mentioned taking a shower before coming over. Could she have changed into these on purpose? What a little minx._  Come to think of it, she must have bought it just for the occasion.

_She's trying to please me, and damn it's working._  She took her time staring at the Ice Queen's perfect porcelain skin, and noticed a beauty spot on her left breast, a few inches above her nipple.  _You shouldn't be noticing that._

She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she didn't know how to make it right. She was utterly smitten by the Ice Queen, and there was absolutely no doubt she had deep sexual desires for her. And she couldn't have these kinds of feelings for her sister. So what if she lied to herself a bit? As long as she had her mask on, this was the Ice Queen, and she could deal with her twisted desires. But when the mask was off, it would just be her beloved older sister, and nothing would be weird.  _Right?_

_Of course it isn't right. But the only other alternative is saying that I have sexual desires for my sister._   _Which cannot happen. Fuck, sometimes I wish she hadn't told me anything. Although I'm glad I know she's being honest with me now._

The Ice Queen moved a little in her sleep, and shifted the arm that was under Anna. Her hand ended up on the redhead's butt, and Anna almost laughed at the small satisfied smile that appeared on the blonde's face.

The hand squeezed and Anna looked at the Ice Queen, puzzled. "Are you awake?"

The blonde didn't react at first, but Anna could see that she was struggling to keep the corners of her lip still.

"You're totally awake! I can't believe you're trying to take advantage of me in my sleep!" Anna said jokingly, and the Ice Queen ended up opening her eyes and laughing.

"I thought it was pretty clear that some groping might be involved when you told me to come!" She argued, and Anna noticed that she still hadn't removed her hand. She didn't say anything though, because she secretly loved being desired by the woman currently lying beneath her.

"It might have..." Anna whispered in her ear, as she used her right hand to travel from the Ice Queen's hips to her chest. "Nice bra..." She added, as she used a finger to sensually trace invisible lines over it.

"Thanks." The blonde answered, and Anna could see the part of her cheeks that weren't hidden by the mask turn red.

"I really like it. The panties too."

"And how exactly do you know my panties match?"

"I might have taken a glance while you slept." Anna admitted, still toying with the bra.  _She fills it really well… I never noticed that she had such a rack before she became the Ice Queen. Fuck. I'm toying with my sister's underwear._

"Hmm..." Elsa said as she put her other hand on Anna's waist.

"Uh… I should go. I'm already late, and I have to eat breakfast, then shower, and then leave." Anna said, unable to get the fact that Elsa was behind the mask out of her mind.

"Ok. Is… is everything alright?" she asked, and Anna gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes, of course. I… I just don't like being late."

"Anna… we said no more lies." Elsa said, and Anna sighed.

"It… it's weird. I… I'm having a hard time with this right now."

"Ok."

"How do you do it? How do you keep up with the lies?"  _It's easier for me. She is actually quite different as the Ice Queen. But how does she manage to lie to herself like I do?_

"It's… I don't have to lie. I just completely embrace it. I love you."

"That's..."  _She accepts loving me? As her sister? How can she? That's… that's disgusting!_

"I'm still a bit tired." The Ice Queen interrupted her. "Can I finish sleeping here? Then I'll get back to the hideout to train. I'm going out with the Red Mane tonight again."

The question reminded her that the Ice Queen was in her bed. The Ice Queen had come to her at the end of her night, just like she had fantasised a few weeks or months ago. Back then, Anna hadn't even gone as far as including sexy lingerie in her dreams, so this was actually even better. She took another glance at the red bra, wondering how a piece of clothing could be so hypnotizing, and then kissed her hero passionately.

"Yes, you can stay here. Make yourself at home."

"Ok. Go now, then. Write good things about me!" The Ice Queen said with a wink, and she added a good spank at the end, and Anna looked at her with wide eyes, equally shocked and aroused.

She kissed her again, and left the bedroom to prepare for work. But she couldn't think about anything other than the spank and the red lingerie.

* * *

 

Elsa had woken again up a few hours later, eaten a little and then left after making sure everything was in order in her sister's flat. Once again, she couldn't believe how well it had gone. She had been a little worried when Anna had told her she had difficulties lying to herself about the whole Ice Queen thing, but apparently it had passed.

She knew quite well that this whole situation couldn't last for long. Anna knew exactly who was behind the icy mask and, honestly, Elsa would much rather be her whole self with Anna instead of just her vigilante persona. But what she was hoping for was that Anna would end up realizing that she couldn't escape her desires and would ultimately accept their love.  _Or she's going to freak out and we'll drift apart._ It was worrying her, but seeing how it had gone so far, Elsa was quite confident it would work. Besides, after all that had happened, she wasn't sure she would be able to go back to a normal sisterly relationship with Anna. They had already gone too far.

She was supposed to meet with Merida and Kris' team in the evening, so she went back to the hideout to change. She traded the lingerie she had bought just for her sister for some more practical underwear and then put on her uniform. They were supposed to meet in a few hours, so she decided to check up on Scar in the meantime.

She knocked on the door, and entered when she heard him shout "come in".

"Hey Scar." she said, and he nodded.

"Hi, Ice Queen. Nice outfit."

She realized that he had never seen her in her uniform here. "Thanks." she answered, feeling a bit awkward, and she made sure to cross her legs when she sat down in front of him.

"What? No compliment about my clothes?" He asked.

"Well… I bought them for you so..."

"Yeah… Wanna play a game?" he asked, pointing to the console controllers.

"Why not?" she replied, shrugging. "I've got time to waste."

He took a controller and handed her another before turning the TV and the console on.

"How is your fight for justice and peace going on?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know. Our fight against the Fangs isn't going as fast as I'd like it to. And now there's the new mayor, and he wants to meet me. Says he wants to work with me, but he has to know who I am first."

"Yeah. Doesn't smell like a trap at all." Scar deadpanned with a snort.

"Yep..."

"I could always come with you. With my powers and yours, there's little he could do. I mean, you're quite powerful, but you still lack some knowledge."

She stared at him. "Sure. And then, if you don't try to kill me the moment you get your powers back, you'll escape and return with your sword-wielding buddies."

"You're hurting my feelings with all these assumptions about my ill intentions."

"Sure." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Come on, choose a character already so I can kick your ass. I had plenty of time to train."

She turned her head back to the screen and noticed it was a fighting game. She took her time to choose a woman who had what looked like magical powers, and she was about to complain on how sexy and unfit for fighting her outfit looked when she remembered how short her own skirt was.

"Let's go." She said, prepared to lose.

They had been playing for a while, and Elsa was starting to hold her ground, when the door opened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Merida asked, as Elsa was swearing.

"Not now! I'm going to kick his fucking ass!" Elsa told her partner.

"You wish. I still have one win over you." Scar replied, and Elsa rose her arm in victory as Scar's character hit the ground.

"Not any more!"

"Uh… The others are waiting for us. We have to go. I was wondering where you were." Merida noted.

"Oh… uh… yeah." Elsa answered before putting the controller on the table and standing up. "We'll finish this later."

"As you wish. Have a nice time out there, ladies." Scar said before turning the console off and lying down on his bed with a book.

The two girls left and closed the door behind them.

"What were you doing? Fraternizing with the enemy?" Merida asked accusingly.

"Maybe he's not that bad."

"Or he wants you to think this way. Be careful with him. He's a sneaky bastard." Merida warned her.

"I know, don't worry. But look, his training is worth something." She said before channelling and weaving what Scar had called the Light of the Dragon. A shiny sphere the size of a tennis ball appeared in her hand, lighting up the whole room.

"Woohoo, a lamp. I can get one for five dollars." Merida retorted ironically. "Can't he tell you how to teleport or block someone's powers?"

Elsa sighed. "He's trying. But it's not easy, since I can't see him weave."

"That's what he tells you because he wants us to stop feeding him Forkroot tea."

"I wouldn't see him even if he could channel. We don't tap in the same Source, remember?"

"Humpf, yeah."

"You're grumpy today. What happened?" Elsa asked.

"I… I don't know. I'm a little worried."

"It's ok. He's locked up, and he can't channel."

"Not about him. I'm worried about Westergaard."

"Why?" Elsa asked, curious.

"Come on, it must have gone through your mind too."

"What?"

"Seriously? You and Rapunzel, both coming from an orphanage he was funding?"

"Huh… so?"

"You both have powers. We've been told they were given to you via experiments..."

Elsa suddenly understood what Merida meant. Could it be true? She was so certain her powers were natural, but how would she know otherwise?

"That would be a fucking huge coincidence." Merida added.

"But… but I don't remember anything being done to me. Same for Rapunzel."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe you just forgot. Or you were sleeping. Or it wasn't like it was for John Rolfe and they just gave you pills, or something to eat. I don't know."

That was something Elsa didn't want to think about. The mere thought of having been experimented upon against her will, without even knowing or remembering it, was making her sick and seriously angry.

"If it's true, we just gave the mayor's office to a sick bastard." Merida added, and Elsa nodded. Could they have been making a huge mistake while trying to help the city?

"Anyway, we should meet up with the others. Kris will be waiting, and he said he has some big news to share."

They left and were soon on the docks with Kris' team. Mulan was there too of course, but nothing betrayed her relationship with Merida. Elsa didn't know if it was because they didn't want the others to know, or if they were just being professional, but she didn't even spot the tiniest gesture indicating they knew each other more than they were supposed to.

"So, what did you want?" Merida asked Kris as they all gathered.

"I have good news. With Mr Westergaard's election, things are changing. He knows I've been in contact with you, and he wants me to continue what we've started. I've been named Lieutenant and he personally asked me to form a team in order to work with you. So you have the official strike team in front of you." He said, indicating his partners.

Elsa and Merida remained silent, not knowing how to take the news.

"What? Isn't that something to celebrate?" he asked.

"Well… I'm not sure we can trust Westergaard." The Red Mane said, and it seemed to shock everyone.

"Really?! Did you listen to what I just said? He wants us to work together and get rid of the most dangerous gang in the city. He's officially agreeing with us. That's exactly what you wanted! The government and the police are finally working for the greater good."

"We'll see." Merida added doubtfully.

"He wants to meet you two. The Ice Queen, more precisely. He wants to discuss what official role you could have in Arendelle City."

"I won't be meeting him." Elsa said.  _I have to know the truth first._

"What the…" Kris started, and then he raised his arms to the sky. "I can't believe you two. Now that things are finally going our way, you're going cold turkey?"

"We're going to bring the Fangs down." Merida said. "But on our own terms. We have reasons to believe that Westergaard may not be who he says he is, so we won't be working for him."

"What reasons?"

"We can't tell you right now." Elsa said, knowing he wouldn't like it.

"Fuck. Then what am I going to tell him now?"

"Tell him we're going to continue our work. Since he's so glad about it, he shouldn't be too angry, right? You can continue to work with us if you want, but we won't meet him, and we certainly don't need an official role or whatever he has in plan for us."

"Seriously? Fuck… is this about pride? You want to work on your own, bring down the Fangs without help? Just for the fame?"

"Don't be ridiculous." The Red Mane said. "The mayor's office, and the police, no offense, are the very reasons why we had to pick up the fight and become vigilantes. He'll have to prove himself before we can trust him. Until then, he isn't our ally, and he's certainly not our boss."

"I… This is not the way I had planned for all of this to go." Kris said, and Merida chuckled.

"Don't get over your head, Lieutenant." she said with a mocking emphasis on the title. "Just get the intel, give it to me, and the Ice Queen and I will take care of everything."

"That's..." Kris started, getting angry, but Mulan interrupted him.

"This should be easier now. The higher-ups shouldn't be getting in our way anymore, and we should have access to anything we need."

"Great. Well then, see you soon?" Merida asked, and Kris took some time before nodding.

"I'll contact you when we have more information. But Mr. Westergaard won't be happy about your answer."

"I really don't care." Merida said. "And if my doubts about him are true, he's gonna have to pay."

The two girls left on that note, and Elsa sat behind Merida on her motorbike.

"That didn't go well." Elsa noted.

"Yeah. Who cares? We don't need him. Let's hit the road and find some guys to arrest. I'm pissed."

Elsa sighed and circled her partner's waist and hung tight. She had gotten used to the motorbike, but she knew Merida could drive way too fast, especially when she wasn't in a good mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! Which means we're getting back to the normal schedule :p (even though it wasn't impacted that much during the last weeks ^^)


	39. Family

The two vigilantes were going through Arendelle City's streets on the Red Mane's motorbike, looking for people in need or criminals to stop, but the city was quiet. Merida eventually slowed down and stopped, before taking off her helmet.

"Seems like nobody needs us tonight." She said, and Elsa nodded.

"Do you think the city is already safer than it was before?" she asked, and Merida nodded.

"Well, we've been around for some time now. And with the mayor saying he's ok with our actions… I guess people don't feel like they can do anything they want without consequences anymore."

"Yeah… does it mean we won't be needed soon though? If we take care of the Fangs." Elsa asked.

"That's what we wanted, right?" her friend answered. "But I don't think we'll lose our jobs so soon. If that ever happens. There will always be someone willing to cause harm to others for his or her own selfish gain."

They stayed quiet for a while, and then Elsa spoke up again. "Should we listen to the police radio? There might be something for us."

Merida shrugged and turned on the radio. "Kris would call us if there was something, but fine."

They waited for a while, waiting for something to come up, and it took almost half-an-hour before something came up.

"We've got a call about domestic violence on Stone Avenue. Anyone near it?" the central asked.

"Is it in building 160?" a cop asked.

"Indeed."

"It's a waste of time then. I've been there twice already. The wife gets beaten by her husband, she calls us, but then she refuses to press charges or admit anything."

There was a pause, and then the cop from the central spoke up. "Understood."

It seemed the conversation was over, and Elsa looked at her partner.

"Really?" Merida asked.

"Well, it's that or waiting here. Maybe we could help."

"I guess it's better than waiting for something to happen."

"I'm sure we can be more persuasive than some lazy laid-back cop."

"Just be careful with your powers. I'm sure he still needs both his arms." Merida said, and Elsa grunted.

They were at the building a few minutes later, and they had no difficulties finding the right apartment because of the noise of struggling and shouting coming from within.

Merida knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

"Let's make a more dramatic entrance." Elsa said, before opening up to the Source. She made sure to picture the burning flame in her mind before channelling, and got rid of everything that could be distracting her. Then she gathered some energy and froze the hinges of the door. Then she kicked it and it fell on the ground with a loud thud.

A man in his forties hurried to them, visibly angry. His face was red with rage, and his fists were clenched. From what she could see, he didn't look like a nice man at all.

"What the..." he started, but he suddenly stopped, probably when he understood who they were. "What… what are you doing here?" he asked, more calmly.

"We were patrolling around here and we heard some noise. We just wanted to be sure everything was alright." Elsa said.

"Y… yeah. Everything's fine. You needn't worry. I… I'm sure you've got more important things to do, with the gangs and everything."

"We thought something important was going on here." The Red Mane said, and Elsa saw fear in the man's eyes.

She took some time to look around, and saw a little girl hiding behind an opened door. Only her face was visible, and Elsa smiled at her. The girl smiled back, and slowly came out of her hiding.

"Are… are you the real Ice Queen?" she asked in a small voice, and Elsa smiled even more.

"Yes, I am." she said, showing her mask.

"You should get back to your room." The man who was most likely her father said. "We don't want to bother them."

"It's fine." Elsa said, kneeling on the ground to be at the girl's level. She must have been six or seven, and had twin braids that reminded her of Anna when she had been just a little girl.

"Did we do something wrong?" The girl asked, worried, and Elsa shook her head.

"Of course not. I wanted to be sure you're ok. Are you fine?"

The girl nodded and Elsa continued. "Is your mom around?"

"Yes."

"Is she fine too?"

"Yes, I… I think so."

Elsa looked behind them and saw a woman in her forties. She had bruises on her face, and looked miserable.

"Well if you're both fine, I'm glad then. I wouldn't have been happy if either of you were hurt." Elsa said, sure that the girl's father would understand what she meant. "What's your name?"

"Judy. Can… can you show me some magic?" The girl asked timidly, and Elsa laughed.

"Yes. Of course." She channelled some energy and weaved a simple creation spell. A ball of ice appeared, levitating over her palm.

"Whoaa! It's beautiful!" The girl said with wide eyes, and Elsa chuckled.

"Tell me what you want and I'll make it with ice."

"Hmmm… I want a rabbit!" She said, and Elsa complied, weaving a cute little ice rabbit. Then she bound the weaves to make sure it would last, and gave it to the girl who now had a beaming smile on her face.

She took it with both hands and with sparkles in her eyes and hugged it tight. "Thank you!" she said, and Elsa ruffled her hair before standing up.

"The Red Mane is going to get you back to your room. I have to speak with your dad, ok? Can you show my partner your room?"

The girl nodded, and Merida brought the girl back to her room and closed the door behind them. Elsa waited for a few seconds and then used ice to bind the man's feet to the ground, and his hands together.

"Wha..." he started to say, but she blocked his mouth with another chunk of ice.

"I was angry before, but now that I know you have a little girl, I'm even more pissed." she told him. "Beating her mother right next to her, really?"

She saw fear in his eyes, and sincerely hoped he would remember that the next time he would get the idea of hitting his wife again. "If we ever hear again that you haven't been the perfect husband and father, I'll be back, and you're going to be really sorry. Are we clear?"

He nodded vigorously, and she dispelled the ice. She half-expected him to claim his innocence, threaten her or tell her that she doesn't belong here, but he kept quiet.

"You know what, I'll come back here either way. Just to make sure everything's fine. Ok?"

"Y… yeah. I… I understand." he said as Merida left the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She had a hardened glow in her eyes that, in Elsa's experience, that meant a murderous intent, and she walked in long strides towards them.

In a swift motion, she took out a knife from her belt and the point of it ended up pressed against the man's throat before Elsa could move. He was backed up against the wall, and he was holding his hands high.

"P… please… I… I won't do it again. I understand." He said, and Elsa almost took pity on him.

"Uh… It's fine. I already made things clear with him." Elsa explained, but Merida kept her knife against his throat.

"One of the girl's arm is covered in bruises." She said, and Elsa was torn between rage, disbelief and sorrow. How could someone hit a child, and even worse, his own daughter? Anna was the only family she had left, but the mere idea of hurting her sister was making her sick.  _So your own daughter? How can you end up doing that?_

"I swear it won't happen again! Please!" The man was pleading as he cried for his life.

"It better not happen again." Merida warned him. "I'll make sure to come and check on it." A drop of blood appeared from the point of the knife, and then she released him.

"Let's go." she said, and Elsa followed her in silence.

* * *

 

Anna was at the newspaper office, trying to work and think about someone other than the Ice Queen when Jafar called her to his office. It was rarely a good thing to be summoned there, and she felt a bit nervous as she walked into his office.  _What is he going to ask me now?_

"Come in!" He yelled as she knocked on the door, and Anna did so.

"Ah! My favourite reporter!" He said with a wide smile that made Anna uneasy. "People just love your interviews with the Ice Queen."

 _Well, at least he's not firing me_. "I'm glad they're appreciated." She simply answered.

"Of course. Come, sit." He said, gesturing towards a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "Bourbon?" He asked as he poured himself a drink.

"No, thank you." She answered, hoping she wasn't going to offend him. He didn't seem to take offense, though, and only shrugged.

"You're going to be thrilled. We've just bought a photo that is going to sell tons of newspapers."

"Hmmm…. ok."

"You know what people love about the Ice Queen?" he asked.

 _Of course I do. I'm in love with her._ "I think so. She embodies the values of a true, selfless hero. And she gives them hope." she said.

"Hope? Yeah, maybe. But she's hot. That's why men love her. But we can't have women being jealous of her. Maybe they want to identify themselves with her, or whatever, but we can't let them fear that their husbands would dump them for the beautiful Ice Queen. And that's where our perfect plan fits in!" He said, visibly proud of himself.

Anna was a bit puzzled, angry and offended at the same time. He was talking about her sister.  _Or lover. Whatever!_

"Open up your ears. Ready?" He asked. "The Ice Queen has a girlfriend!" He said with a wide smile, and Anna started to worry.  _What's this photo he's talking about?_  She was freaking out. What if she was in the photo, with her face slightly hidden or something? No, there was no way anybody could have seen them.

"Well, at least that's the story we're going with. It's just perfect! Men love lesbians! They're hot, and they won't feel jealous of the other individual like if she had a boyfriend! And women won't be jealous either, because the Ice Queen isn't interested in their husbands! And the LGBT community will go crazy over it. She'll become a beacon for their cause. She's going to be super famous, and we're going to sell tons of newspapers!"

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing. And he looked so proud of himself, it was sickening.

"So, I want you to make this happen, with this photo." He said before handing her the vaunted photo.

She looked at it, and was relieved to see that she wasn't on it. Although, she couldn't really explain why, or admit it at least, but the photo was making her stomach a bit sick. She could see the Ice Queen and the Red Mane on the same motorbike, with the Ice Queen hugging the other girl tightly. Her perfectly round breasts were pressed into the redhead back, and her bare legs were in contact with the Red Mane's.

"It… there's nothing remotely romantic or sexual in this photo." She said.

"Come on, they're practically humping each other. Use your imagination." Jafar said, and she almost slapped him.

"They're on a motorbike. It's perfectly normal to be in that position. Especially if they were driving fast, which is more than likely."

"Sure. Maybe you're right, I don't care."

"And we don't even know if she's straight or not."

"It doesn't matter! Suspicions are enough, people will believe what they think is interesting."

"But she might deny all of this." Anna argued.

"Yeah, and the more she denies, the more people will believe the contrary."

"I… I don't want to do this." She finally said.

"Well, that's too bad. But you don't get to always do as you want in this job. I'll send you the photo, and I expect an article in a few days." Jafar said before dismissing her.

She left the office, fuming, and wondered what she was going to do. She could just quit, but then she was sure Jafar would have her replaced, and who knows what that person would write about the Ice Queen. What if he actually investigated and found out about their relationship?

When she had problems like these, she usually asked for advice from her sister, but their relationship was a bit … complicated at the moment, so she didn't know what to do. She hesitated for a while, before she grabbed her phone and sent a text to Elsa.

**Can we see each other tonight? Maybe at your place?**

It would be way too weird to meet in her flat, knowing what usually happened when the Ice Queen came there.

**Sure! I actually wanted to see you.**

**Ok! Why?** Anna asked, and she hoped that her sister had realized that she hadn't sent the text to the Ice Queen's number.

**I met someone who reminded me of how important family is. And I miss my little sister!**

Anna smiled at the text and sent a last one.  **Ok then! See you tonight, I'll bring dinner.**

* * *

 

Anna arrived at her sister's place a few hours later with Chinese food for two in a plastic bag. She rang the doorbell and Elsa opened it almost immediately.

"Hi Anna!" She said, and Anna was relieved to hear her voice.  _This is Elsa. Not the Ice Queen. Clearly._

"Hi sis!" She replied, taking a quick glance at her sister. She was wearing a blue tank top that showed her arms and & good deal of cleavage. A bit of her black bra was showing, and Anna made sure to look elsewhere when she noticed what she was doing.  _This is your sister! Stop it!_

Elsa took the bag and went back into the kitchen, and Anna had difficulties not staring at her round butt firmly held by tight jeans as she followed her.

"So, how are you doing?" Elsa asked as she poured them a drink.

"Good, except for work. What about you?"

"Great."

They walked into the living room and sat on the couch, at opposite ends. Elsa had her glasses on, and it gave her a sexy nerd look.  _Nope. Nope nope nope._

"What's going on at work?" Elsa asked, and Anna sighed.

"My boss is an asshole, that's all. I'm wondering if I should quit."

"Really? Why? What happened?"

Anna took her time before telling Elsa. It was awkward, knowing that Elsa was actually the Ice Queen.

"He wants to use a photo of the Ice Queen and the Red Mane being… close, to imply that she's a lesbian and that they're girlfriends."

"Oh." Elsa simply said.

"Yeah..."

"Can I see the photo?" Elsa asked, and Anna took out her phone and searched through her gallery. She finally found it, but didn't look at it. She really hated the photo.

"Hmmm… how is someone supposed to hang onto a motorcycle if not like this?" she asked, and Anna shrugged. Still, she was bit relieved.

"I know. I told him. But he has this idea that people would love it if she were gay. And he wants me to write about it."

"Maybe you could." Elsa suggested.

"I don't want people to think that the Ice Queen is dating the Red Mane!" Anna said angrily, and Elsa chuckled. "What?"

"Then don't. Publish the picture, explain that it made you question her sexuality and her relationship with the Red Mane and that you asked her."

"Hmmm…" Anna said grumpily.

"And then, that the Ice Queen told you that she is indeed into girls, but that she's not dating the Red Mane."

"That would be outing her."

"I don't think she cares." Elsa said.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, and the blonde nodded.

"And to make sure Jafar stops bothering you, you could add that the Ice Queen actually has a girlfriend."

Anna gulped. "Does she really, though?"

"I'd say she does, yeah."

Anna was blushing hard now.  _Am I really the Ice Queen's girlfriend?_  The thought was making her all fuzzy.  _The Ice Queen is my girlfriend. It sounds so great._  "I like that. I mean, your idea." Anna rambled. "It's a good idea. Everyone's happy that way."

"Yep! See, every problem has its solution." Elsa said, and Anna snorted.

"Don't get cocky now. I would have figured it out on my own soon enough!" Anna retorted cheerfully.

They spent the rest of the evening together, and Anna found it hard not to associate Elsa with her masked persona. The two were quite different, but they had so much in common.  _How did I not see it sooner?_

The worst part was that she couldn't help but have disgusting thoughts or actions. Her sister's tank top was a bit too revealing, and the beauty spot on her left breast was constantly mocking her, reminding her of who Elsa really was.  _Or is it the other way around?_ Anyway, Anna was a bit upset at her sister for her choice of clothing. She herself had chosen to wear clothes that weren't highlighting her curves, but Elsa hadn't been so considerate.  _Did she do it on purpose?_

Seeing how she usually dressed, she had definitely done this on purpose.  _What was her goal then? Did she just wanted me to see her in another way, or did she expect something to happen between us? We're sisters, nothing can ever happen. Nothing will ever happen._

And yet, once she had said her goodbyes and gotten back home, once she was alone in her bed, waiting to fall asleep, the only thing she wanted was to call the Ice Queen and ask her to come and join her.


	40. Night Off

"So, how are things going now that we've got a new mayor?" Rapunzel asked as she sat down in her living-room across from Elsa.

"Well, it's definitely an improvement over the previous one. For now, at least." Elsa answered, before taking a cupcake from the plate in front of her. She was getting used to them, and they were always delicious. She had to admit that it was always something that she looked forward to whenever she visited her friend.

"Have you decided if you're going to meet him?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I have. I won't meet him." Elsa said, but then she hesitated. She didn't know if it was a good idea to share Merida's opinions and fears about Hans Westergaard. There was no proof yet, and she didn't want to worry her friend if he wasn't actually behind them getting powers. Since Merida had told her about the possibility, Elsa had been doing her best to avoid thinking about it.

"Is something wrong?"

Elsa sighed, deciding to tell the truth. "Not really. Merida told me Westergaard may be behind our powers. She mentioned that it was a bit weird that we were both in his orphanages, and that we both have powers…" she explained.

"That… that idea has been floating in my mind too." Rapunzel admitted. "I mean, I don't remember anything but… who knows, right?"

"It just feels… awful. If it's true, they did something to us, and we don't even remember it." Elsa said, relieved to finally be able to talk about it with someone who could really understand.

"Yeah… it keeps me up at night sometimes." Rapunzel admitted, and Elsa nodded.

"But then, why would he help us fight the Fangs? It just doesn't make sense."

"I'm afraid that's not something we can figure out right now." the nurse said and Elsa had to admit that she was right. There was no point in going at this again and again.

"So, are you ready for today's practice?" She asked, and Elsa nodded. For someone who was going to have weaves of power experimented on her, she didn't look afraid.  _She's actually really brave._

"I… think I could finally do it today. I feel like we were pretty close last time, and Scar tried to explain everything that he could yesterday."

"Ok then. Just don't burn my brains out, I still need them." Rapunzel said with a short laugh, but Elsa could hear some nervousness behind it.

"I won't, don't worry." she answered before opening up to the Source. Strangely, casting a blocking shield wasn't supposed to require a lot of energy, so she didn't bother picturing the flame.

"Could you open up to the Source too?" she asked. "I think it would be easier for me."

"Sure." the nurse replied, and Elsa could soon see a small shiny aura around her.

Elsa visualised the Source, and tried to find where her friend was drawing it from. This was the easy part, and she had already gone that far during the last sessions. Now, she had to weave the threads correctly to cut and block Rapunzel from it.

Slowly, she did as Scar had told her, and tried her best to replicate the threads. When she thought everything was in the right place, she tried to cast it, but the energy just vanished into thin air.

"Fuck." she said.  _Another fail._  She had stopped counting them a long time ago.

"Hey, nobody succeeds on their first try. Just try again."

Elsa closed her eyes, focused on what Scar had told her, and went back at it. This time, to her surprise, the threads didn't vanish, but held together, forming a weave around Rapunzel.

"Did… did it work?" she asked, half afraid of knowing the answer. She didn't want to get her hopes up, and she also couldn't help but fear that Scar had taught her something else, something that could hurt Rapunzel.

"Y… yeah! It did! I… I can't access it any more! I… I can feel it though, but it's like it's out of my reach."

"Really? YES!" Elsa screamed, clenching her fists in victory and making a few ridiculous dancing steps to let go of her relief and joy.

Then she noticed Rapunzel's mocking smile and stopped to sit back on the couch, her cheeks red.

"Will you be able to do it again?" she asked.

"Well, let's try!"

It wasn't easy at first, but after a few hours of training, Elsa was able to weave it in just a few seconds without failing. She also found out it was much harder to do it if the other person was already channeming.

"Can I try too?" Rapunzel asked, and Elsa nodded. She didn't really want to spend hours or days practicing it to teach her friend, but how could she say no?  _Let's just hope she gives up easily._

"Hmm… there!" Rapunzel said to a speechless Elsa who had just seen her friend weave the threads perfectly on her first try.

"How… how did you do that?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, I've seen you doing that weave like a hundred times. More, actually."

"I… yeah… but..." It was true that it had been harder for her, since Scar had been unable to show her. But still, she had not expected the nurse to be able to repeat it so easily.  _Damn, if there were still female channellers, we could learn everything so easily._

"So, is it working?" Rapunzel asked enthusiastically.

Elsa tried to access the Source and felt a shield blocking her. It was weak, though, much weaker than the one Scar had used on her.

"Yeah, it's working! Damn, you were fast. Can I try to break it, though?" she asked.

"Sure, we need to learn how it works."

Elsa drew energy, and it rushed to the barrier like angry waves. Cracks appeared almost immediately, and Rapunzel massaged her temple as if she had a headache when the shield completely exploded after a few seconds.

"Are you ok?"

"Y… yeah. Looks like I can't really block you."

"I think it has to do with the potential of the channeller. I managed to break Scar's too. Try to break mine." She said as she blocked her.

"I… I can't." Rapunzel admitted.

"Great! I mean, that way I know I'm not necessarily fucked if I get blocked."

"Yeah… still, it's a bit unfair that you're so much more powerful than me."

Elsa chuckled at her friend's comment. "I can't heal like you. I guess we all have our differences."

"Humpf."

Elsa was going to tell her that she thought she had finally reached her maximum potential when her phone rang. It was Merida, and she picked it up.

"I did it!" She told her immediately. "I know how to block powers!"

"Great! That really is a relief. Are you with Rapunzel right now?"

"Yeah. And she knows how to do it too. She did it in one try, can you believe that?" she asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but it's useless for me." the nurse said.

"I have bad news." Merida said, and Elsa started to worry. Of course, her first thought went to her sister, but there was no way it was about her. Merida wouldn't know before her. "Put me on speaker, Rapunzel should know too."

Elsa did so, and Merida continued. "Remember the private prison John Rolfe was in?"

"Of course."

"The mayor knew about it, but the prison actually belonged to a company Westergaard secretly created and owns."

"What? How can you know this before the police? I mean, there's been an investigation. The company was found guilty, their CEO is in jail right now."

"Yeah. I found it in my parent's files. He had it created twenty years ago."

"Are… are you sure?" she asked, but she knew Merida wouldn't have told her if she wasn't completely sure about it.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, but Westergaard really is the bad guy here. He totally took advantage of us, and now he's mayor and everybody loves him."

"Is there any way we can publish the files you found?"

"No, there's nothing official or whatever. These are just my father's notes."

"So… there's a high chance that he experimented on us too?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well, I know nothing about that. But yeah, it's a possibility. I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed and tried once again not to think about what could have been done to her without her consent and even worse, without her remembering any of it.

"Anyway, we can't do anything about it now." she told her friends.

"I'll be going over the intel Kris gathered tonight. So you can take your night off, we won't be going on the streets. Rest well, because we're going to hit the Fangs hard."

"Yeah… ok. I… I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

 

When Elsa got back home, she immediately thought about calling her sister. She was going to when she remembered that she didn't have her voice modifier on, and didn't know if she should put it on.  _Am I calling her as Elsa, or as the Ice Queen? On one hand I want to talk to her as her sister, but on the other hand, it has to do with my powers._

This situation was starting to seriously tire her, and she desperately wanted to be able to be her whole self with Anna. Besides, it was a bit ridiculous, honestly. At first she had thought it was a good idea to help Anna manage her twisted feelings, but she was starting to wonder if it would ever work out. And yet she had seen yesterday that Anna definitely had the hots for her, even when she didn't have her mask on. She had kept taking glances at her breasts for the entire evening, and Elsa had clearly noticed it.

_Not that I'm complaining, though. I wouldn't have worn that shirt otherwise. But since she's doing that, I should at least be able to kiss her or get a bit flirty._

But she had to give Anna some time, especially after what Elsa had put her through with the lies and everything.  _I guess falling in love with your little sister wasn't the best way to live a normal life._

She eventually decided to put on her voice modifier and called her with the Ice Queen's phone.  _This is getting ridiculous._

"Hi babe!" Anna said, and it made Elsa pause.

"Hmm… was it that bad?" Anna asked. "I mean, I've just read in the Arendelle Gazette that we're girlfriends now, so I had to try a pet name."

Elsa's heart fluttered at the words. She hadn't really realized what she had told Anna the last time they talked, but it was true now. Anna was her girlfriend. It was making her feel some really strange but pleasant feelings.

"I… I was just a bit surprised."

"Damn, I've been thinking about it all day. I was hesitating between cutie, darling, babe or the usual sweetheart. Along with My Queen, of course."

"W… well, you definitely gave it some thought." Elsa replied, unable to stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"Bubble Butt and Hot Pants also came to mind, but I thought those wouldn't be appropriate." she said in all seriousness, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"So, why am I being honored with a call from the almighty and overly sexy Ice Queen today?"

"Hmm… actually, it doesn't matter any more." To be perfectly honest, Elsa was feeling way better already. Maybe she had done the right thing to call Anna as the Ice Queen.

"Oh." Anna said, sounding disappointed.

"But I'm free tonight. Maybe we could see each other?" she asked, wishing really hard that her sister would agree.

"Hmmm…"

"So…?" Elsa asked, not knowing if Anna, who seemed to be in a playful mood today, was just pulling her leg or if she truly was hesitating.

"Might there be some kissing or groping involved?" she asked.

"It might happen. I mean, that's something girlfriends are supposed to do from time to time, right? Unless I've been misled."

"Hmm… I wouldn't want to miss out on my girlfriend duty." Anna said, and Elsa couldn't help but smile.

"Me neither. You know how I take my duties seriously. If there is a certain amount of kissing and groping required, I'll make sure to double it at least."

"Well then, Hot Pants, see you at my place at eight o'clock."

"Sure will, Sweet Cheeks." Elsa replied, blushing at her own words. It made Anna laugh though, so she didn't think much of it and ended the call.

Then she went to her room and wondered about what she would wear. She knew that Anna loved her uniform, but she couldn't always wear it. Besides, she wanted her sister to desire her in more casual clothes.  _There will only be a mask between the Ice Queen and the real me tonight._  The best thing she could do would be to wear the same outfit she had worn the previous day, when Anna had seen her as Elsa. But it would maybe upset her, so she didn't dare.

She spent quite some time hesitating in front of the few clothes that she had recently bought, and ended up choosing a sleeveless top with a plunging neckline that ended up below her breasts and well-fitting black trousers to go with it.

She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. There was no way she could go out like this. She was showing way too much of her breasts, and she wouldn't be able to wear a bra under this.  _But Anna would love it so much. And I would love to show it to her._

She hesitated for a little while longer, but then decided she would just wear a long coat over it and take that off once she got to her sister's place.  _Or in the secret elevator._ She was getting more and more confident, but not to the point of showing her assets to everyone.

Then, she selected a pair of panties, and brought everything to the bathroom. It was only after she had finished her shower and dried herself off that she asked herself why she had chosen some tiny black lacy panties.  _Will she see them? I didn't tell her I had the whole night off. Will I sleep there? If I do, will we… will we push this further?_

A few months ago, before becoming the Ice Queen, she would never have expected to have sex some day. After all, she had decided a long time ago that it was too dangerous to get close to anyone. But now that she was in a relationship with Anna, everything changed. It made her feel nervous, especially because she had no experience at all, while Anna, who was younger, had already been through a long, serious relationship, and several shorter ones.

It was a bit embarrassing to think that she wanted her younger sister to teach her these things. But she couldn't deny that she wanted it, and just thinking about it made her legs weak.  _What if I fuck up? What if I can't please her? Damn… will she understand? I mean, you're not supposed to be a sex goddess the first time, right?_

On the other hand, it was Anna. Her sister. There was absolutely no one else that could make her feel more at ease than her, so who better than her to be her first?  _Damn, this is so terribly, exquisitely wrong. I'm thinking about losing my virginity to my little sister._

She quickly tried to get those thoughts out of her mind and got dressed.  _She can't even kiss you if you don't have the Ice Queen's mask, there's no way we're having sex anytime soon. Knowing I'm her sister still freaks her out._

* * *

 

Elsa was nervous as she took the secret elevator leading up to her sister's terrace.  _What if I stay the night? Will I imply I'm ready for more? Should I imply it? Should I let her decide? What am I gonna do if it happens? Will there be a sign or something? What if I miss it?_

She was almost starting to regret coming over when the elevator door opened. She decided to take her coat off here, and made sure she looked good before leaving.  _I shouldn't have worn this top. It makes me look like… like a horny girl who wants to attract attention._

Still, she took her courage in both hands and went to Anna's balcony door. Her sister saw her and came to open it.

"Hi Anna." Elsa said, more nervous than ever.

"Hey you." Anna replied with a smile before kissing her briefly.  _Damn, I love her kisses._ "So, how's my girlfriend doing?" she asked, and Elsa blushed a little.

"Great, thanks. You?"

"Great too. I was happy to receive your call." She answered as she took Elsa hands in hers and gently stroked her fingers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elsa said, smiling and returning the gentle move. Anna was smiling widely, and it made her remember the first time she had seen that marvellous, delighted smile. It had been when she had thought that Elsa was confessing her feelings to her, and it had made the blonde fall in love with her so hard and so quickly.

"You're amazing." She told her little sister as Elsa watched Anna's beautiful smile light up her face.

"You too." Anna said, before sensually walking her fingers up Elsa's arms.

The older sister got closer, and they shared another kiss, more sensual and even longer than the first one. Her lips tasted like cherry, and Elsa had some trouble letting her go.

"I… I made you these." Elsa said once she was able to speak, and she grabbed her gifts from her purse. She had noticed that Anna had started to wear her bracelet again, so she had figured that she could give her some more jewels.

"You didn't...!" Anna gasped. "What are they?"

"I thought they would go well with the bracelet." Elsa explained as she handed her two icy earrings.

"They're wonderful!" the redhead exclaimed before taking them to look at up close. "There are so many details, it's amazing. How do you do that?"

"Well, strangely it isn't that hard. I just… picture the form I want them to be. But don't feel forced to wear them, it literally cost me nothing. Or I can modify them if you want."

"No, they're perfect! Help me put them on." She said, and Elsa complied.

"They're wonderful. And totally unique." Anna said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It… it may be a bit narcissistic, but… they do look wonderful on you."

"Have you ever thought about making clothes too?" Anna asked, turning towards her. "That would be splendid. I can definitely picture you in an ice dress."

"That's… I never thought about that." Elsa commented. "But I don't know. I don't think it would be very comfortable."

"Hmm… you'll have to think about that. I want to see you in an ice dress now." Anna said with a wink. Then, she kissed her on the neck and whispered. "Although, I like this top too."

It sent a shiver through Elsa's body, and she was suddenly quite happy with her choice of clothes.

A short make-out session followed, and they both didn't quite know where they were any more when they moved on to dinner. It was a sweet torture to have Anna sitting just in front of her without being close enough to kiss her, but at least it allowed them to talk. She didn't bring up the news about Westergaard though, deciding that it could wait and that she didn't want to kill the mood.

As usual, her sister's cooking was great, and she guiltily ate more than she really needed to. The dinner was followed by a movie on the couch, and Elsa felt like she had to apologize.

"Sorry we can't go elsewhere." she said.

"It's fine. At least we're alone here." Anna said, before getting closer to her.

_Although, we could go on a real date if I took off the mask. Well, not somewhere we might meet people we know, but still…_

"And to be honest… I'm not really interested in watching anything but you tonight..." Anna whispered as she lowered the sound of the television and started to get on top of Elsa on the couch.

"Y… yeah…" Elsa stuttered.

"When do you have to leave?" Anna asked between kisses on her sister's neck.

"I… I have a night off. No patrolling." She managed to utter, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Oh." Anna simply said. "So… you could stay the night?" she then asked, her mouth getting lower and lower.

"Y… yeah." Elsa replied with a gulp. She watched as her sister's head got even lower and disappeared into her cleavage. She felt her tender lips on the sides of her breasts, and it was driving her mad with lust.

"So…" Anna said as she brought her head back up for a second. "Will you stay?"

"O… of course." the blonde managed to say as she felt her sister's tongue sensually lick the valley between her breasts. She was feeling seriously overheated right now, and her underwear was soaked.

"This top has been mocking me ever since you came here." the redhead mentioned as she put her hands on Elsa's back, trying to find a way to take it off.

"It… it has to go over my head." Elsa said, raising her hands so that her sister could remove it.

"Damn." The redhead said as the blonde's large breasts came free.

Soon, delicate hands were upon them, and Elsa couldn't help but let some embarrassing moans escape her throat as she felt her sister's fingers probe her.

"A… Anna..." she muttered, and her lover looked at her.

"Yes?"

"This feels amazing." she admitted, her cheeks red.

Anna giggled and whispered in her ear. "This is only the beginning." From there, she slowly lowered herself while kissing her, and Elsa was trembling with anticipation. Yet, when Anna took one of her nipples in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue and gently sucking on it, Elsa realized just how she had underestimated the whole thing. It was the first time anyone had ever done that to her, and she was already unable to think straight.  _Are we… are we really going to go beyond this?_  At this point, she had no idea how it could get any better.

When Anna finally let go of her breasts, Elsa was panting and Anna looked at her with a wicked smile. She went even lower, and started unbuttoning Elsa's trousers.  _This is it. Damn. What do I do? What should I do? She knows I've never done that before._

"Just try to relax, ok? And tell me if something doesn't feel right, or if you want me to stop." Anna told her, and Elsa nodded her head. Still, she was thankful that her sister wasn't expecting too much of her right now.

Once the buttons were off, Anna started taking the pants off, and Elsa helped her by moving her hips.

"You're so fucking hot." Anna sighed as the pants went off. Anna played with the hem of her panties for a while, but let them on, and then got higher to kiss her.

Elsa felt a bit weird sitting there, being almost naked underneath her sister, but kissing her was something she was getting used to, and it made her relax a little. Then, she gasped for air as she felt fingers slip into her panties.

"God!" she cursed, as her sister's fingers delicately moved in her panties and over her wet and hot sex.

Anna giggled and went back to kissing her, while one of her finger started rubbing her next to her clitoris. It was making the blonde crazy with desire, and she urged Anna to take care of her.

"Not there… just… fuck!"

"I know… just be patient..." Anna whispered, and then her finger found Elsa's most intimate spot, rubbing it lightly.

"Oh my…" Elsa cursed as she felt more horny than she had ever been in her life. She was so close already, and Anna was just beginning.

A second finger joined the other, and Elsa felt the tension and the pleasure growing in her.

"Anna… I'm gonna..."

"Already? Damn you're really having a good time!" Anna said with a wide smile as she increased the speed at which she was rubbing her sister's clit.

"A… Anna..." Elsa moaned uncontrollably as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. She was vaguely aware that she was emitting a slew of embarrassing sounds, but it was way out of her control to do anything about it.

"Damn it, you're making me so horny." Anna mentioned, as Elsa started shaking under her sister's fingers. Then, the orgasm hit her, and she cursed violently. She had never felt that good, and the pleasure quickly spread over her entire body. Her whole self was shaking under the pleasure that spread, and Anna had big hungry eyes as she continued to rub her while staring at her in awe.

"Fuck! Scream for me, my Queen! I want you hear you scream my name."

"Anna! Oh my god!" Elsa screamed, and her legs just wouldn't stop shaking as her sister's fingers continued their work mercilessly.

The following minutes went by in a blur, and Elsa lay motionless under her sister, feeling physically exhausted, but blissful.

"That was so hot." Anna said, and Elsa nodded. Then, she noticed that Anna was rubbing herself on her leg, and Elsa remembered that she just had to make her sister feel this way too.

"Take off your shorts." She told her and Anna looked up to her with a horny smile.

"As you wish, my Queen." She said, before getting off the couch and slowly, sensually taking off her shorts to reveal sexy boyshort panties.

"Take off your panties too." Elsa said, blushing, but Anna complied and removed the article, throwing it next to her on the couch.

The blonde gulped as she stared at her little sister's naked cunt. It was shaved and smooth, and it was red and glistening from Anna's arousal.  _Fuck._ She froze for a while, and was glad that Anna took over for her.

"Sit on the couch." She told Elsa, and the blonde obeyed. Then Anna sat on her, her legs on each side of her. Then Anna took her sister's left hand, and moved it closer to her core. Elsa gulped as she pressed it against her sister's wet intimate lips.  _She's so wet. And hot. And oh my god this is so amazing._ She could just feel how aroused her sister was. And when Anna started rocking her pelvis so that her sex could rub on Elsa's fingers, Elsa thought she was going to go crazy.  _Don't just think about yourself! Think about her too goddammit!_

As Anna rocked on her hand, Elsa slid two fingers into her sister and Anna moaned in pleasure. Then, she crooked them, and Anna seemed to like it judging by the noises that were coming from her. Anna increased the pace, and Elsa watched in awe as her firm boobs bounced and her round ass shook every time she thrust herself on Elsa's fingers, trying to rub her clit against Elsa's hand as well as getting Elsa's fingers deeper inside herself. Each time the fingers went in and out, an amazing wet sound reached Elsa's ears.

"Oh god… Fuck!" Anna cursed, and Elsa used her right hand to grope one of her sister's breasts. Her nipple was as hard as a diamond and Elsa mentally thanked the Gods that Anna wasn't wearing a bra either.

She took off one of her sister's top's straps to free her breast, and fondled it rather roughly as Anna kept riding her fingers.

"I'm… I'm gonna come..." She warned, and Elsa used her thumb to better stimulate her sister's core. She came almost immediately, her inner muscles tightening around Elsa's fingers and squeezing them in a mind-blowing way.

Her half-understandable moans and gasps were extremely cute, and it made Elsa realize that she was actually still horny.  _Or horny again_.

"My Queen..." Anna moaned as she collapsed onto her once her orgasm was over, and Elsa couldn't believe what had just happened. Her little sister was still sitting on top of her, her legs spread out on either side of her and her hot sex dripping wet so close to her. Elsa put her hands on her sister's waist and kissed her passionately.

Anna ultimately broke the kiss to get some air, and then rested her head on her big sister's shoulder while Elsa kept her hands on her waist and lower back.

"I love you so much." she mumbled, and Elsa felt butterflies inside her.

"I love you too."

They stayed there for a while, enjoying the comfort of each other, until Anna finally got up. She was still only wearing her top, and Elsa couldn't help but stare at her naked legs and her inner thighs, still wet and glistening from the pleasure they had just shared. Her right breast was still bare, the strap of her top hanging on the side, and she had a blissful, appeased smile on her face. Elsa looked at the whole scene in front of her, and realized that she had never seen something so sexy before. Right there, Anna was the embodiment of lust and sexiness.

"I think we should take a shower and change. You can borrow some clothes from my drawers." Anna said, and Elsa suddenly realized that she had nothing on her but her panties.

When they had both showered, and had more decent clothes on, they both got back to the couch and cuddled together.

"So… was your first time up to your expectations?" Anna asked a bit shyly.

"Are you kidding?" Elsa asked, laughing. "I never could have imagined something… something that wonderful!"

Anna giggled and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm glad then. I would have felt terrible if you hadn't liked it. I was so nervous."

"Really? I was nervous too. I… I was afraid you would think that I was bad at it or something." Elsa admitted. Still, seeing Anna's reaction during the thing, it seemed she had done well enough.

Anna laughed and stroke her arm with her fingers. "It was awesome, don't worry. I've been dreaming of this for so long… and you completely delivered. And don't think that I'm all that much more experienced than you. I've only done this a few times before."

Elsa didn't want to know if it had been better or not, so she stayed quiet and changed the subject.

"So… can I still sleep here tonight?" she asked, and Anna chuckled.

"Of course. Actually… maybe you could spend some of your nights here occasionally..."

"I would love to." Elsa said.  _Damn, the best thing about this is that we'll be doing it again._

"Even if you have to work, maybe you can come and visit me in the morning."

"I will." Elsa said, smiling. That, was a promise she definitely wanted to keep.

"Great. So… I know it's not that late, but maybe we could get to bed? I'm kinda tired."

"Me too! Let's go." Elsa replied, feeling as if she was really liking the way her relationship with her sister was progressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upload a bit earlier than usual this week, because I'm leaving for a few days and thus I wouldn't have been able to upload it tomorrow!
> 
> I hope the smut was good, and for those who are not really into reading that kind of things, don't worry it won't take a tremendous importance in the story ^^


	41. Preparations

When Elsa woke up, she was alone in her sister's bed. She had to take a few minutes to make sure that everything she remembered about the previous evening had truly happened.  _I had sex with Anna_. Elsa could recall perfectly how her sister had been thrusting herself on her fingers, and how she had clamped onto them when she had her orgasm.  _That was so hot._

She stayed motionless in Anna's bed for a while, her eyes closed, remembering what had happened with a smile on her face. She eventually got up, and searched for her dear sister. Anna wasn't in the flat though, and then Elsa noticed a note on the table.

" _I had to go to work, but didn't want to wake you up. Help yourself with anything you need. I hope to see you again very soon!_

_I love you, Anna."_

The words were heart-warming, and Elsa had a quick breakfast, her mind still busy with her visions of her sister doing very inappropriate things to her. Then, she took a shower in the master bedroom and realized that she could definitely see herself living in this amazing apartment. She had always wished to live with her sister, and she desired it even more now that their relationship had changed.  _Except she still needs you to be the Ice Queen, not her sister._

Still, Elsa refused to let that thought dampen her mood, and she left the flat through the secret elevator with a smile on her face, grabbing her coat along the way. She went to the hideout directly, thinking about getting some news from Merida if she was still there, or to train if she wasn't.

Merida didn't seem to be there though, so Elsa went to check on Scar. She knocked on the door first, and waited for his signal to come in. He was their prisoner, but she could at least let him have some privacy.

"Hey you." She said as she came in.

"Hi. Hmm..." he replied, observing her.

"What?" she asked.

"You seem… different. You're smiling too much. What happened?"

"What? No.. nothing happened." She replied, blushing furiously as she remembered coming underneath her sister's ministrations.

"Pfft, it's so obvious that you're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why is your face as red as a tomato? Let me guess… you enjoyed your night off with someone."

"What? Where is all of this coming from?" Elsa asked, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, first of all, you look… happy. I mean, really happy. You had a date, that's for sure. And you spent the night there, because otherwise you would have changed your clothes before coming here. That top is definitely not something you usually wear."

Elsa suddenly remembered that she was still wearing what she had worn yesterday, and blushed even more.

"That… that's just guesses!"

"Sure..."

She crossed her arms over her chest to try and hide a bit of her cleavage.

"Anyway, I managed to shield someone yesterday."

"So you know someone else with powers?"

"Y… yeah."

"Well, congratulation. See, I didn't lie? Now can you let me go?" he asked.

"Well… not really."

He sighed and lay down on the bed. "You know you'll have to set me free eventually, right? You won't keep me here forever."

"I know."

"I swear I won't go back to the order. And I won't give out your true identity either."

"I can't trust you. It's too important." Elsa argued.

"You may not believe it, but I think you were right when you told me you were the good guys. I got to know you, and I know you're doing what you think is best. I won't get in your way."

He sounded honest, but Elsa couldn't just let him go. And she couldn't make the decision on her own anyway. "I… I'll talk about that with the Red Mane. But don't get your hopes up."

"I know. Just think about what I said. You won't be able to keep me here forever."

"I'm gonna change, and then we'll train, ok?"

"As you wish." He said with a shrug.

She left him on that note, and changed into her uniform. She hesitated for a bit before going back to him, and decided to sent a quick text to her sister before getting back to work.

* * *

**I had an amazing evening yesterday. I hope to see you soon as well. I love you too, IQ.**

Anna read the text over and over again, unable to think about anything else. She had tried all morning to get her mind off that. Last evening, and last night, had been really awesome. But it was weighing her down so much today. In the heat of the moment, she had been unable to resist the urge, and she had succumbed to her desires. But now, she couldn't help but feel awfully guilty.  _I fucked my sister. And it felt soooo good._

She hadn't had sex for quite a while, as her unwilling celibacy dated back to even before her separation with Kris, and she hadn't experienced an orgasm with a partner for even longer. But last night had been mind-blowing.  _We did it only once, and we kept it tame, but damn..._

Of course Elsa had worn her mask, but at this point, did it really matter? Except for her voice and a part of her face, they were the same people.  _And neither her voice nor her face were involved in what we did…_  She may have believed, or forced herself to believe, that she was having sex with the Ice Queen, but she had been playing with her sister's breasts, sucking her sister's nipples, and rubbing her sister's cunt.  _And I was fucked by my sister's fingers._

She had spent the last hour searching for things about incest on the internet, and had tried to comfort herself. After all, it was true that there was nothing actually biologically wrong since they were both women.  _I mean, it's not like I could make her pregnant_. And they were both responsible adults, so neither of them was under the influence of the other or doing something without really knowing what it meant. And she had also realized it was starting to become one of the biggest sex fantasies around, be it in normal shows or in porn.  _I mean, if it turns people on, it means that it's not that weird if I want to fuck my sister, right? Yeah, right, good job lying to yourself. It's just a fantasy to them. They wouldn't actually do it._

With a bit of searching on the Internet and newspapers, she had come upon dozen of incest stories between brothers and sisters, or cousins.  _I guess we're not alone. Although I'm not sure that's actually a good thing_. From a scientific aspect, she had come upon what was called the Westermarck effect. From what she had understood of it, it was the name of what she had previously called the anti-incest barrier. Technically, if you had grown up with someone during the first six or ten years of your lives, you weren't supposed to feel anything remotely sexual towards them. And more interestingly, it seemed that siblings brought up separately during this period could definitely find the other sexually attractive once they met each other.

_Except Elsa and I lived together for our whole childhood and teenage years. And I really love her as my sister._   _Yet what triggered our feelings is the fact I encountered her without knowing she was my sister. I fell in love with the Ice Queen, and it's only once I've discovered who she really was that I've started having desires for Elsa too. Which is logical, since they're the same person._

Because she couldn't deny that her barrier had plenty of cracks in it too. It was only holding on because she didn't want to succumb to her desires. But she had been turned on by Elsa two days ago when she had gone to her place.

_What am I gonna do? It could have been easier if Elsa was struggling against it too, but she totally gave up. Should I give up too? But I can't… this is not what's supposed to happen. Why am I like this? What's wrong with me? I have to make a decision._

* * *

Elsa had stopped training with Scar and was doing some physical workouts when Merida returned to the hideout. She wasn't alone though, and Elsa's cheeks flared up when she noticed that Mulan was with her and they definitely weren't acting professional this time. She quickly wove on her ice mask.

"Come on, not here too… didn't you have enough this morning?" Merida whispered as Mulan was groping her from behind and trying to get her hand down her skirt.

"I never have enough of you." Mulan answered back as her fingers drew a moan out of the redhead. "I would have fucked you all day long if you hadn't insisted on leaving your bed." She added, and then kissed her on the neck as her second hand slipped under her cleavage and roughly groped a breast.

"Fuck…" Merida moaned, and Elsa was starting to feel more and more embarrassed by the second.

_Damn they'll never notice me if I don't say something. But this is way too embarrassing to interrupt._ She was going to clear her throat loudly to get their attention when she saw Mulan getting rid of Merida's panties from under her skirt.

_Ok, retreat, retreat._ She quickly but quietly ran to Scar's cell and locked herself in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, startled.

"No… nothing. I thought you could maybe teach me some more things." She could swear that she was hearing moans from outside the door, but Scar didn't seem to notice.  _Must be my imagination._

"Why are you all red-faced again?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"It's hot out there. So, what else could you teach me, now that I know how to block powers?"

"I don't know. Not much. There's Travelling, but I didn't master it myself, so..."

"Yeah, tell me about that!" Elsa said, just wanting to escape from seeing her friend in a situation she really didn't want to see her in.

She kept looking at the time as Scar told her about it, and she decided to leave after twenty minutes.  _It should be enough, right?_ She made sure to make as much noise as she could, loudly shutting the door closed, and walking slowly but with heavy steps.  _Please, don't be naked. Or worse._

She was relieved to see that they were both wearing clothes when she got into the main room.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi E..." she started to say, but then stopped, remembering that Mulan was there too. "I… I didn't know you were here." she added, and Elsa could see her friend's cheeks turn scarlet red.

"Hi, Ice Queen." Mulan said, and she didn't seem to be that embarrassed.

"So… everything went fine last night?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, we have the whole plan ready. The police department is going to strike hard on the Fang, and we'll assist them. The campaign could last for a few days or weeks, though. We're planning on putting an end to them for good."

"Really? You think it could work?"

"I don't know. They still have informants in the police, so that could fuck up. But only Kris' team knows most of it, so it could work."

"Do we start tonight?"

"No… the night after. And since we're going to be pretty busy once it starts, I thought we could take one last night off and try to enjoy it the best we can." She blushed again at this, and Elsa understood what she had in mind. But to be honest, she was thinking about the same thing. Last night had been great, and she was dying to learn more about what her sister could teach her.

"Good idea. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone then. See you tomorrow."

"Yep! Enjoy your night. And rest well, we're going to need all of your powers."

"Sure. Try to get some sleep too." Elsa said teasingly, adding a wink before leaving.

* * *

Anna heard a knock, and turned her head to see the Ice Queen standing on her balcony, behind the bay window. It was ten in the evening, and seeing her masked sister brought her some joy after her difficult day of brooding over what had happened the previous day.

"Hey." She said as she opened the door and let her girlfriend in.

"H...hi. Is something wrong?" The Ice Queen asked, and Anna sighed.

"Tough day."

"Oh. Is there any way I can help?"

Anna looked at the woman in front of her and sighed. How was she supposed to be able to resist her? She was stunningly beautiful. It almost hurt.

"Maybe a massage?" The blonde asked with a smile, trying to cheer her girlfriend up. "Come on, lie down on the couch."

Anna obeyed, and lay on her stomach, knowing quite well that it wasn't going to help. But she just felt completely powerless to resist.

"T… take your shirt off." The Ice Queen said, and Anna smiled when she noticed the nervousness in her voice. It was cute.

"Of course my Queen." she said in a teasing voice, and took her top off.

Then, she felt her lover sit on her lower back, her thighs spread on each side of her. She was wearing her uniform, and feeling the Ice Queen's nude legs against her waist sent shivers through her body.

The Ice Queen started massaging her back, and Anna tried to relax under her touch.

"Is it ok like this?" the blonde asked. "I… I'm not really used to doing this."

"You should take my bra off." Anna said with a smirk. "It would be easier."

"Huh… yeah… of course."

The redhead felt delicate fingers reach for her bra strap and take it off. She raised herself onto her elbows a little so she could take it off, and it soon joined her top on the floor.

"Do… do you like this?" The Ice Queen asked as she rubbed Anna's back.

"Yeah… a lot." she answered, moaning when the blonde got a bit rougher. Kris had given her some massages in the first few years of their relationship, and she had liked it a lot. But a woman's touch was different, and she was starting to think that she liked it more.  _A woman's touch? A sister's touch, you mean..._

It lasted for a while, and then Anna turned around, laying on her back, to look at her lover. Elsa blushed instantly, trying not to look at Anna's nude breasts, and the redhead chuckled.

"Come on, don't stop." She said. "Nothing you haven't already seen. Or touched."

"R… really?"

"Yep."

Elsa went back to her massage, and it was turning Anna on, feeling her sister's hands all over her body. Her nipples were hard, and she could see the horniness in her lover's eyes. Anna lowered her eyes, stopping for a while to stare at her girlfriend's chest, held tight in the blue uniform. Lower, she could see her perfectly toned stomach, and then her short skirt. Her legs were bare, and seeing her in that position, sitting on top of her, was beyond hot.

Anna let herself be worshipped for a while, feeling hornier by the minute, and then she sat up to kiss her lover passionately. She toppled over the Ice Queen to end up on top of her, and then lowered her hands sensually over her body. They ended up on her skirt, and she slipped them under, brushing over her delicious thighs.

"A… Anna..." Elsa moaned as Anna's fingers hooked on her panties.

"Yes..." the redhead whispered as she lowered her hands to take Elsa's underwear off. Then, she lowered herself too, and lightly rose her lover's skirt to take a look under it. She noticed with a smile that Elsa had shaved since the previous day, leaving only a thin strip of blond hair above her slit, and she got closer to it. Her girlfriend's folds were red and wet, and looked deliciously appetizing. She used her fingers to slowly open those lips and gently played with them using her finger, trying to discover each fold and what was hidden behind it.

"A… Anna…?"

"Even down here... you look… beautiful." Anna said, lifting her head to smile at her.

Then, she licked the inside of Elsa's left thigh, and slowly got her tongue closer to what she really wanted.  _I've never done this before. How will it taste?_  She had feared that she would get a bit turned off by the look of it, or maybe the smell, but standing so close to it, she was actually quite turned on and she genuinely wanted to eat Elsa out.  _If you do that, there really won't be any turning back._

"This… this is making me feel really… really strange." The Ice Queen said as Anna kissed her thighs sensually.

"But good?"

"Y… yeah. Very good."

She didn't hesitate, and brought her head closer to her sister's cunt. Her tongue slowly licked her entire slit, and Elsa gasped. Then Anna stuck her mouth as close as she could, and sucked on the folds, running her tongue between them. The noises the Ice Queen was making seemed to indicate that she loved what Anna was doing, and Anna let herself be carried by her desires, hungrily lapping at her sister's sex, tasting her juices and running over her tongue and between the folds, trying to find out what actions would drive her partner as wild as possible.

Only one thing was not right. She stopped for a second and looked up from where she was.

"Wha… why did you stop? It… it was amazing."

"Take off your mask." Anna said.

"Wha… what? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Take off your mask, Elsa." Calling her Elsa turned her on immediately and Anna felt herself growing wet.

Her sister gulped, but then removed her mask and Anna felt her desire flare up. Her big sister was here, legs opened up wide for her, Elsa's sex was wet and wanting and covered with her saliva.

"Is… is this ok?" Elsa asked, and she seemed a bit afraid.

"No, take off the voice modifier too. I want to hear your voice when you come..."

"Fuck, this is so sexy." Elsa said as she ripped the modifier off.

"Talk to me now..." Anna said, and she went back to her sister's core, licking, kissing and sucking, letting herself be guided by her sister's noises of pleasure.

"Oh god Anna… I love you… I love you so much little sister..."

_Fuck fuck fuck. This is so hot._

"God, keep going." Anna moaned against her sister's pussy. Elsa seemed to hear her though.

"You… you're the best sister ever… oh god…"

Anna looked up at her sister as she moaned and switched her mouth for her fingers for a few seconds to be able to speak.

"Take your lenses off! I need to see your eyes." She said as she slipped a finger into her sister.  _Goddamit she's so tight._ But she was so wet and lubricated that Anna had no trouble putting a second one in.

"N… now?!"

"Yeah!"

"I… I can't… not while… oh my god..."

Anna removed her fingers and let her sister calm for a while.

"Don't stop!" Elsa whined, but Anna only giggled.

"I'll continue when I'm able to see your real eyes."

It took Elsa quite some time before managing to take them off, and then Anna went back to what she was doing, her eyes still fixed on her sister's face. She was beyond beautiful in this state.

"God I wish you had your glasses around. You're so sexy with them." Anna confessed.

"I… I'm not gonna last much longer..." the blonde said, and Anna reached for her sister's clit with her tongue while fucking her with two fingers.

"Oh my god Anna! Fuck! Fuck!" she screamed, and the orgasm hit her stronger than Anna could have imagined. She didn't stop though, and continued what she was doing, intoxicated by the noises her sister was making.

"Call me your little sister as you come." Anna said, finally opening herself up to her twisted desires.

"Li… oh… little sister…!" she moaned, trying to obey while riding her orgasm, and Anna felt the disgusting desires inside her burst with lust.

She realized she was rubbing herself on her sister's legs, and it didn't take her long to come as well, despite having her underwear and her pants on. She came as she watched her sister struggle with the continued stimulation, and she shook uncontrollably as she felt a wave of forbidden pleasure wash over her. It seemed that Elsa came a second time, and Anna felt both proud and delighted at that.

"A… oh my… Anna..." Elsa moaned, and Anna got up to take her big sister in her arms as she enjoyed her second orgasm.

"I'm here, Elsa." She said, and her sister looked at her with lust and a bit of shame in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What? What for?" Anna asked.

"The mask..." Elsa said, and Anna shook her head.  _Don't think about this. Not now._

"We'll speak about that tomorrow. Right now I want to enjoy the best night I've ever spent with my sister."

She added a long, gentle kiss onto her sister's lips, and it seemed to ease her doubts and guilt.

_We'll deal with this tomorrow._


	42. New Home

Elsa woke up entirely naked in Anna's bed. She enjoyed the feeling of the sheets on her bare skin, but she enjoyed feeling her sister's soft skin against her even more. She cuddled up to Anna as much as she could, hungry to have the most contact possible between them, and then, she remembered what had happened last night.

_She asked me to take off my mask. And she didn't even freak out._ Better than that, they had spent a good deal of the night discovering each other's desires. Elsa blushed furiously as she took pleasure in remembering all the dirty things she had done with her little sister.  _God, I never could have anticipated something like this._

She had sore muscles everywhere, but she was in a blissful state too. And with Anna next to her, naked as a jaybird, she couldn't feel anything but glee. The redhead moved in her sleep, and laying on her side, offering her back to Elsa. The blonde got closer and spooned her from behind, careful to avoid waking Anna up, and slipped an arm around her waist. Then, she waited, trying to enjoy every second, kissing the smooth skin of her sister's shoulder now and then.  _I'm the happiest girl in the world right now. And the luckiest._

The sun slowly rose, lighting the room progressively, but Elsa wanted this moment to last forever. She had no idea how Anna would react when she woke up, and she hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't freak out.

One of her kisses eventually brought a reaction from the gorgeous redhead, and Elsa continued showering her with kisses on her neck and shoulders until Anna turned her head around with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were still closed, and Elsa kissed her nose, her cheek and then her lips.

"I don't want to wake up." Anna whispered in a sleepy voice.

"Then don't." Elsa answered, kissing her again.

"I wish I didn't have to."

"Yeah… although it's Saturday, so you can sleep in."

"Yeah… I'd like that… with you..." Anna mumbled as she pushed herself closer to Elsa, squeezing the blonde's breast with her back and pushing her ass against Elsa's crotch.

"I love you so much Anna." Elsa whispered into her ear, and she saw a smile appear on her sister's face.

"Keep going." she whispered with a smirk and Elsa chuckled.

"You're not supposed to say keep going, but that you love me too!"

"I know… but I want to hear more compliments from you..." Anna said, still half-asleep.

"You've gorgeous. And smart. And you always make me happy." Elsa said. "And… I've always loved you. But now I think I love you even more. I've always dreamed of being as close as possible to you. I just didn't know how. And now I can stop pretending and show you just how much I love you. I have nothing to hide from you anymore. I… I can't express just how much I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa..." Anna answered, and Elsa's heart fluttered.

She kissed her sister's shoulder again, and sighed happily as she enjoyed their proximity.

"Damn, my legs are killing me." Anna said after a few minutes, and Elsa couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny! And you did this to me!"

"I told you that last position you took wasn't going to be comfortable." Elsa argued, blushing a little at the memory.  _It was so hot though._

"I know..." Anna admitted with a pout.

"What are we gonna do, now?" Anna asked a few minutes later, and Elsa caught the concern and the seriousness in her voice.

"I don't know..." Elsa admitted.

"I mean… what we did..."

"Are you having regrets?" Elsa asked, hoping it wasn't the case.

"No… of course not… I just don't know how we're going to deal with this." Anna answered. "I mean… it's not… normal. You know what I mean."

"I do." Elsa answered. "And yet it feels so right."

"Yeah… it almost feels natural. I… I still love you as my big sister… it's just… as if it blended with my feelings for the Ice Queen. I love you as a sister, as a girlfriend, as a lover… gosh this shouldn't feel natural."

"When you kissed me for the first time… it was like everything shattered in my mind. I knew it was wrong, so, so wrong, but I couldn't stop." Elsa explained, happy she could finally tell all of this to her sister. "And then I tried fighting it, but it was too powerful."

"I'm familiar with that feeling." Anna said, and Elsa could see her smile from behind her.

They spent some time in silence, until Anna spoke up again a few minutes later. "You should move in with me."

"W… really?" Elsa asked, thrilled at the idea.

"Yeah… I mean, it would be totally weird to ask you that so soon if you were just my girlfriend but… you're my sister first. I've always wanted to live with you, and you only refused because of your secret. I understand, now."

"Yes… I'm sorry. Maybe I should have told you before, about my powers."

"It's fine. I understand..." Anna said, and Elsa felt a huge relief within her. "So… are you going to move in?"

"Yes! Yes, of course. I'd love too."

"Then it's a deal. You'll be all mine."

"I like that. I'm all yours Anna." Elsa added, feeling all fuzzy. "So..." she added after a while "it doesn't make you feel awkward that… huh… we're sisters?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure? What if I say… mmm, that you're the best little sister I could ever have hoped for?"

"Not awkward." Anna answered with a smile, and Elsa decided to tease her.

"If I say that my sister has the most amazing butt I've ever seen?"

"No… still not awkward." Anna answered, but Elsa could see her cheeks turning red and it boosted her confidence.

"Okay so… what if I tell you I want to fuck my little sister so bad that she'll beg me to stop?"

"Elsa!" Anna yelled, her cheeks scarlet red.

Elsa laughed and nuzzled against her shoulder. "I finally found a way to make you feel embarrassed instead of you embarrassing me. You're so cute."

"Damn it makes me so horny when you say things like these, you have no idea." Anna whined.

"Like what? When I speak about doing nasty things to my little sister?"

"God yes..." Anna moaned, and Elsa realized she was rubbing her legs together.

"Well, I think I've got an idea on how it makes you feel." Elsa said as she lowered her hand and reached between her sister's thighs. "You're quite wet for your big sister..." she whispered into her ear, and Anna moaned.

"Stop teasing me already!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I mean… your legs still hurt, don't they? I wouldn't want to hurt my sweet little sister."

"Elsa, goddamit..." Anna moaned, rocking her ass against her sister's leg and her sex against her hand.

_Damn, she wants this so bad._

"Fuck me already, sis." Anna moaned, and Elsa couldn't help but obey, using her hand to pleasure her while still spooning Anna tightly, her face in the crook of her neck and her body snuggled against her back.  _God I've learned so much in a few days. I want us to learn so much more._

It wasn't long before Anna came, and Elsa held her as she enjoyed her orgasm, wiping her wet fingers on the sheets.  _They needed to be changed anyway._

"There, there..." she whispered to her sister as she shook against her and panted heavily. To be honest, she was rather enjoying this reversal of their roles, and it made her feel like a true big sister.

"God you're getting really good at it." Anna said with a smile, and Elsa laughed.

"I hope so! But I'm definitely ready to practice some more."

"We'll have plenty of time for that, especially if you move in."

"About that… I may not have much time in the coming days, or weeks." Elsa said.

"How so?" Anna asked, turning around in the bed, which made Elsa instantly miss the contact of her skin.

"I'll be out in the streets." She explained, getting closer to Anna's body to feel her warmth and softness. Their breasts touched, and she shivered at the touch.

"Hmmm, like usual then. Well, except these last two nights." Anna answered, and she seemed to suffer from the same need than her sister because she slipped one of her legs between Elsa's in order to be as close as possible.

"Not really… something big is coming up." she explained, and she noticed worry in her sister's eyes.

"Promise me to be careful, Elsa." she said, and the blonde nodded. "I don't care about anyone else. Don't risk your life for anyone, ok? I wouldn't survive losing you."

"I… I understand." Elsa said, trying to avoid imagining what it would be to lose her sister.

"Good. So… shouldn't we move your stuff today, then? That way you'll be able to come here whenever you have some free time."

"Sure, if you want to." Elsa said with a smile. She was thrilled to see how eager her sister was.

* * *

 

Anna paused for a while as she watched her sister bend down to grab one of the cardboard boxes they had just made. She was slowly accepting that they weren't typical sisters, and seeing her like this definitely made her believe that there was no way she could have resisted her desires.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked, and Anna realized she has spaced out a little.

"Nope! Just stricken by your booty!" Anna answered with a smile, and watched her sister blush. The first thing she had done after entering her sister's flat had been to search for her glasses. And then, the blonde had put them on. This was definitely her sister in front of her now, and there was no doubt she had the hots for her.

"Anyway, we should hurry if we want to be finished before tonight." Elsa replied, so Anna gathered her thoughts and got back to work. There weren't that many things to move, mainly her clothes, but she wanted everything to be done before Elsa had to go.

They managed to bring back everything in one trip, and Anna discovered the secret elevator which her sister used when she visited her.

"So, I'm gonna make some room for you in the dressing-room, and we'll put your things there. That way, you'll have your own section." Anna said as they brought the boxes to the master bedroom.

"Is that ok with you?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, there's plenty of room anyway. I don't need all of that."

They started unpacking, and Anna mischievously chose the cardboard box where her sister had packed her underwear, but she was a bit disappointed by the items she found were stored. Apart from a very small number of interesting panties and bras that she had already seen on the Ice Queen, her sister's undergarments were rather plain.

"You know what? Let's forget the sections thing. Let's just mix all our stuff, and feel free to pick my things. We should share everything, right?" Anna asked, suddenly looking forward to seeing her sister wear some of her own most naughty items.  _I did buy a lot of them since I've met the Ice Queen_. "I think we have fairly similar sizes."

"Is… is that something girlfriends do?" Elsa asked, watching Anna store her plain white cotton panties away in the very bottom of the wardrobe.

"Uh… I'm not sure, actually." Anna confessed. "Never really had one. But maybe it's a sister thing."

"I… I highly doubt that." Elsa said, and Anna had to admit it most likely wasn't the case. Maybe clothes, but not most likely not underwear.

"Well then, let's just say it's a sister-girlfriends thing, ok?"

Elsa chuckled and nodded. "I think there aren't many of us out there, so I guess we can decide for the whole sister-girlfriends community, and declare that this is a rule."

It didn't take them long to store everything in the dressing-room, and they still had some time left before Elsa had to go.

"Hey, you forgot that." Elsa said as she pointed to her black bikini which was lying on the bed.

"Nope. Put it on, and get your sweet ass in the jacuzzi. I've been wanting to drag you back in there for quite some time now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Elsa said, and Anna quickly changed too, realizing she had never been this happy than before these last few days.

* * *

 

Elsa arrived at the meeting point on time, but after Merida. Anna had been quite insistent in her goodbyes, and she had had difficulties parting from her.  _I can't believe we're in this sort of relationship now. This is so great!_

"So, enjoyed your free night?" Merida asked.

"Yep! Quite so!" Elsa answered, unable to hide her happiness.

"Hmmm? Something happened?"

"You could say that." Elsa admitted. "But I won't tell you anything."

"Hmmm…"

"Don't pry or I'm going to ask what exactly were you doing at the hideout while I was in Scar's cell."

Merida turned red, and cleared her throat. "Ok so let's get ready to work."

The rest of the gang soon arrived, and Elsa listened to the plan. They had a list of places to raid, and they hoped to catch as many of Cruella's lieutenants as they could.

"As for Cruella herself, that might be a bit tricky. We know of several places where she could hide, but I'm pretty sure some of them are still secret." Kris said.

"How exactly did we get all this info?" Elsa asked, surprised to see how much inside knowledge they had.

"Well, after everything that happened in the last few weeks, you, the mayor, and us working together, people are starting to hope. A few guys at the police who were working for the Fangs decided to help us in exchange for a reduced sentence."

"So they must know that we're going to hit them."

"We made sure to keep it as quiet as we could. But yeah, they must have heard something. Anyway, we'll be working together for a few days. The mayor himself told me that he wouldn't look into the details as long as we got the desired results. He's serious about all this, and we won't have to worry about procedures."

_You bet. After all, he experimented on prisoners and children. Of course he's not concerned about procedures. But why the fuck does he want us to defeat the Fangs? There isn't even another gang in town which he could work for._

"Questions?" Kris asked, but nobody spoke up. "Great. Let's go then!"

Half-an-hour later, Elsa found herself waiting in front of casino in an unmarked police car. She was with Kris and two other policemen. They had planned to hit the maximum number of places at the same time, and her team was the smallest one, since they wouldn't need much backup thanks to her powers.

"Is everyone ready?" Kris asked on the private radio channel which every member of the team shared. "Ok let's go."

They had decided to hit the biggest places and try to catch the biggest fish at the very beginning on their operation, in case the Fangs had a few secret places they would be able to hide themselves in.

Elsa got out of the car and channelled, visualizing the flame to stay in control. She didn't waste time and wove an ice shield around her, Kris and the other policemen, who didn't seem to be much reassured. The three of them had bullet proof vests and shotguns, but they had all agreed that it would be better if they didn't have to use them.

Kris and a guy went to the back of the building, and Elsa walked to the entrance. As soon as the guards saw her, she launched ice shackles and bound them to the wall. They tried to yell, but she locked their jaws with ice, and walked in.

"Police! Everybody on the ground!" yelled the guy next to her, and he was rewarded with a few bullets fired at him instantly. The shield stopped them though, and Elsa didn't waste time and started taking the members of the Fangs out, either knocking them down with ice chunks or freezing them to the walls or to the floor. They weren't able to do anything against her, their weapons unable to pierce through her barrier, and she felt like she was picking them up like flies. Feeling the surge of power within her, she threw these feelings of power in the flames and tried to calm down.

"Fuck! They escaped!" yelled Kris in Elsa's earpiece. "They had a fucking garage back here, and they drove away."

"The inside is cleared." Elsa said as she picked up the last guy and threw him to the ceiling. "Run to the car, we'll chase them."

"Yeah. I shot a tire, it should slow them down."

Elsa left quickly, leaving the other policeman inside to make sure everything was okay and to try and calm down the civilians. She joined Kris in the car, and he started the car in a hurry.

"Come on, hurry up, we're going to lose them!" Elsa said, getting a bit angry.  _If we don't catch him, we've done this for nothing._

"I know!" Kris replied as he tried to find a trace of their target.

Soon, they had them in their sights and were driving at full speed down the street when all hell broke lose. Elsa didn't see what happened, but their car was suddenly rammed from the side, and she caught sight of an armoured truck to their side. Their car ended up crashing on a tree, and Elsa's face hit the airbag.

She looked around her and noticed that Kris was in the same state.

"Are you ok?" she asked once she had snapped out of it.

"Yeah… but they're going to escape. Fuck!" He cursed as he violently hit the wheel with his fist.

"I… I'll try to catch them." Elsa said as they got out of the wreck.

_Come on, you can do this. You've trained a lot._

She channelled and wove her iceboard in front of her, a few inches above the ground. Confidently, she stepped on it and calmed her breath.  _Come on. You've been training for this._

She raised it higher, and balanced herself to stay on it. Then, she started moving it forward, increasing the speed as much as she could without falling. She had no idea where the car had gone though, and she soared into the sky, trying not to think about what would happen if she fell.

"What the fuck..." she heard Kris mutter in her earpiece, and it made her smile.

She spotted the car from higher, and directed her iceboard towards it. Moving like this above the buildings and the roads, she felt like she was flying, and it was intoxicating.  _I've got to do this with Anna._

She launched herself at the car, feeling the fresh air around her as she surfed through the sky, and soon, she was gliding just above the car, managing to go at the same speed than them.

_Ok, now I have to stop them without killing anyone._

She pushed herself ahead of them, and wove an ice wall in the distance. They seemed to notice it, and slowed down to try and take an adjacent road. But Elsa blocked that path too, and then wove walls all around the car. Three men got out of it, and their jaws fell when they spotted her hovering in the sky above them.

As much as she enjoyed it, she still landed on top of one of her wall, and was relieved to feel solid ground under her feet.

"Just give yourselves up." She warned and the guys looked at each other.

One of them drew his weapon from his back, but she saw it coming and launched him into the opposite wall, hearing a loud crack as he hit the ice.

The others raised their hands and kneeled on the road.

"I got them." Elsa said to her team, and then gave them her location.

"Damn, you could have warned us that you could do that!" Kris answered in her earpiece.

"Well, it's the first time I've actually done it outside of the training room." Elsa confessed, proud of herself. "How are the others doing?"

"A few lieutenants managed to flee, but overall, this was a good operation."

"Great. Turns out it's easier than we thought."

"It's only the beginning, Ice Queen. Don't get cocky. We've plenty of work ahead of us."

"Of course." Elsa said.  _But fuck, I can fly now! Well, sort of._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit early, because I'm going on vacation again for a week, so I won't be able to upload on Sunday.  
> Chapter 43 is already done though, so I'll be able to upload it as soon as I come back!
> 
> And thanks for the many reviews/comments on the last chapter. I'm always really glad to read and answer them :D


	43. Counter-attack

Anna sat on her couch and turned on the television, a bowl of hot cocoa resting between her hands. She searched for the news channel, and rubbed her eyes as she had a hard time keeping them open. She hadn't slept that much last night, worried about her sister. It had been three days since they had started going after the Fangs, and Anna couldn't help but worry about her safety.

"The police operation against Arendelle City's biggest gang is still ongoing today, with the help of the Ice Queen and the Red Mane, and people are starting to wonder how long it will last. In her last interview with reporter Anna Signy for the Arendelle Gazette, the masked vigilante assured her that she would do her best to make it as short as possible. However, the ongoing operation is already taking its toll on the city, and …"

Anna stopped listening after a while, lost in her thoughts. She missed her sister, and she really wanted to see her safe and sound. She hadn't come home at all yesterday, and had only sent her a quick text yesterday evening.

Anna returned her attention to the TV and listened to the different people that were interrogated by the journalists. As usual, they made sure to show the same number of people in favour of the operation and opposed to it.

"We have to get rid of this gang." A man was saying. "We elected Mr. Westergaard for this, so we mustn't back down now that it's getting a bit rough."

"My son was hurt during a fight." A woman said, tears streaming from her eyes. "This whole thing is too dangerous."

"Indeed, the gang tactics seems to have changed since the beginning of the operation, and some streets of Arendelle City look like war zones, with police officers and gangsters exchanging fire as we speak." Another journalist said from a position hidden behind a wall.

"Look! The Ice Queen!" someone shouted, and the camera immediately changed focus to film the masked hero. She was surfing through the sky, skillfully soaring above and behind the gangsters.  _At least she's not hurt._ Still, Anna couldn't help but stress as she saw the action on the TV. She didn't have to though, because her girlfriend knew what she was doing and it wasn't long before the gunfire stopped.  _I'll have to tell her to wear something else under her skirt. Everyone can see her panties when she's up there._   _At least she's wearing plain ones, but still._

"Mayor Westergaard gave a speech yesterday evening at the city hall, to remind everyone that he won't call a stop to the operation until the leader of the Fangs is arrested."

The program switched to a replay of a part of that speech. "I have been elected to turn Arendelle City into a place where everyone can live without fear of being hurt or robbed. I was elected to turn this city into a place where people could believe in their future, strive for happiness and hand over bright prospects to their children. I will not be intimidated by a few mobsters who think they can do whatever they please. They will be brought to justice, and I promise that everything will be over soon. I would like to thank all our great police officers who are doing an amazing job out there, as well as the Ice Queen, without whom this operation would be extremely more difficult. I also ask you to believe in me, in our officers, and in our heroes. Be careful in the days to come, as it is indeed dangerous, know that everything will be better soon as we will finally be rid of the vermin that taint our beautiful city."

_Asshole._  His speech was okay, but Elsa had told her about the experiments at the orphanage, and she couldn't believe how furious it made her.  _Maybe he experimented on me, too. It just didn't work._

"He held a press conference after his speech, and guaranteeing that there would be enough room in jailhouses to house all the people that would be arrested during the operation." The journalist continued.  _Yeah, that way you can have more guinea pigs_. "When asked how exactly he would make this happen, Mr. Westergaard explained that he was ready to hand them off to other cities or countries in exchange for monetary compensation. Another idea that started to sow discord in the public opinion, as well as ..."

Anna heard a knock on her window and saw her sister behind it, looking tired but safe and sound. She quickly stood up from the couch and opened the bay window to let her in. She was still levitating on her iceboard.

"I just saw you on TV!" Anna said as Elsa came inside, dismissing the board.

"Yep. It seems as if there's a small respite for now. I thought I'd come here to see you."

Anna kissed her softly on her lips and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Hmm… you taste like cocoa." Elsa said before kissing her again.

"Hehe yeah. Do you want a bowl?" she asked.

"I'd love to."

Anna hurried to the kitchen and heated up what she had prepared for her sister. When she came back to the living-room, Elsa was sitting on the couch, watching the news.

"It's the only thing they talk about." Anna mentioned as she sat next to the blonde and handed her a bowl.

"Thanks, Anna. You're the best." Elsa said, and it made her sister smile.

She took the remote to mute the sound of the television and watched her sister drink her cocoa in silence.

"Want another one?" she asked. "Or something more nutritious? I can make you eggs if you want. Or bacon. Or pasta. What do you want?"

"It's fine, sweetie." Elsa said with a chuckle. "Kris bought us donuts this morning."

"Hmm… how is he?" Anna asked. She didn't really have any news about him since they had broken up.

"Oh... sorry… sometimes I forget… I mean..." Elsa started but Anna interrupted her with a kiss.

"It's fine. I'm over it." Anna told her sister. "And I'm much happier with you."

Elsa kissed her again, more passionately, and Anna could taste the cocoa on her lips too.  _It's even better this way._

"He's fine. I think he's dating his partner."

"Megara?" Anna asked, not really surprised.

"Yeah."

"I've always thought she was waiting for him to be free. Always flirting and all that."

"Anyway, enough talk about your ex!" Elsa said, and Anna agreed. Still, she was glad Kris had found someone else, even if she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. "I'm exhausted..."

"Well, our bed is ready." Anna said, secretly savouring saying  _our bed_.

"I'm good here..." the blonde said with a yawn, before spreading on the couch, her head on her sister's lap.

Anna carefully stroked her silky platinum hair, and watched her beautiful angelic face.

"You're so gorgeous, sis." She said, watching her sister's lips curl up into a smile. "But you have to put on some black boy-shorts or something under your uniform. We can all see your panties when you surf."

"What?!" Elsa said, her eyes shooting open.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you think about it?"

"No..." the blonde said, her cheeks turning red.

"Hehe you're so cute. Come on, rest a little."

"Shouldn't you go to work?" Elsa asked, as if she wasn't using her sister's legs as a pillow right now.

"Well… technically, my job is so speak to you, so..."

"That's an amazing job." Elsa muttered as she rubbed her face on Anna's bare thighs as if she really was a pillow. It was tickling her a bit, though.

"Yeah, I think so too. By the way, what should I say in my next article?"

"Hmmm… that I'm dying for this to end so I can get back to my girlfriend for good? I think I've been neglecting her recently, and I would really love to make up for that."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she understands. She loves you so much." Anna answered, stroking the smooth skin of her sister's cheek. "You're so cute..."

"I'm tired..." Elsa muttered, and it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa was awoken by her cellphone, and she quickly opened her eyes. She was still on the couch, her head on her sister's lap, and Anna handed her the phone. "It's the Red Mane." she told her, and Elsa took the call.

"Yeah?" she asked, not moving her head.

"Where are you?" Merida asked.

_Resting on the most perfect legs_. "At my sister's place. Why?"

"Well, the break is over. We need you right now."

"Sure, I'm coming. Send me the address."

She ended the call and looked at her sister.

"Did I sleep long?"

"Nope. Only two hours."

"And you didn't move for that long?"

"I have the TV. And I'm working." She added, showing Elsa the paper she was writing on.

"Well… I'm afraid your leg-warmer has to get back to work."

"Be safe, ok? And send me texts whenever you can."

"Of course, Anna." Elsa said as she got up. "I love you."

"I love you too." The redhead answered, and Elsa kissed her tenderly before getting out onto the terrace and putting her mask back on. She looked at the address on her phone, and opened up to the Source to channel her iceboard. She had gotten quite used to it in the last few days, and it felt quite natural to use now.  _Fuck, I forgot to change._

She didn't have time though, and hurried up to join Merida. Kris and Mulan were there too, and they all looked exhausted.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

"One of the lieutenants we got at the station finally started talking. He gave us a tip on this place. It's one of the hideouts they were planning on using if things got rough."

"Ok. Let me do this, you all seem tired.

"That's… that's not what we had planned." Merida said.

"Listen, you know nothing can happen to me in there. And I can take care of anything they throw at me. You all haven't slept for who knows how long, and I think it would be dangerous if you went there." Elsa explained.

"What if they have some of those guys with powers?" Merida asked.

"They would have shown up way earlier."

"Are you sure? Remember what happened the last time you were this confident?"

"Yeah… don't worry, I'll be careful." Elsa said, opening up to the Source and casting a thick shield around her.

"We'll be here if you need us." Kris said with a yawn. "Damn, I need another cup of coffee."

Elsa approached the building and blew off the door. Two guys started emptying their weapons into her barrier, but she just grabbed them with her ice and tossed them outside. They were screaming as they flew outside, but Elsa continued her march. She saw two guys holding their hands above their heads in the next room.

"Please, don't kill us. We surrender." One of them said, and Elsa sized them up with her eyes. They looked terrified.

"Leave your weapons here and get out of here with your hands up. The police will take you in."

They nodded and left in a hurry, but the Ice Queen called them back a few seconds later.

"Where are the rest?" she asked, and one of the guy pointed her towards the carpet.

"Thanks."

She took moved it away and found a trapdoor underneath it. She opened it up, but didn't go in immediately.

"Everybody who surrenders right now gets a reduced sentence." She yelled. No answer came back, and she carefully went down, strengthening her barrier even more. She ended up in wide room, with a dozen people in here. They were all armed, and seemed to be in a frenzied discussion.

"We can't defeat her." a guy was saying. "Please, boss, just agree to surrender."

"I heard she killed a whole band of Fangs yesterday. They just froze to death in a second."

The thought horrified Elsa. She hadn't killed anyone since the start of the operation, and didn't plan to.  _But I guess it's a good thing that they fear me._ Merida had told her to play the part.

"Yeah and I'll do the same thing to you if you don't lower your weapons right now." She said, but clogged their weapons with ice anyway as they just stared at each other.

Most of them seemed ready to surrender, but two guys were watching her with fury in their eyes.

"You won't get away with this, Ice Queen." One of them said, rage in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I've been told that time and time again. Now put your weapons down and follow me."

She saw him try to fire his weapon and curse as it didn't work. Well, this one definitely won't obey.  _Must be a lieutenant or something._

She used ice to bind his feet and hands, and the others reluctantly put down their weapons.

"Go upstairs, I'm right behind you." she told them, and she followed them outside, where she found the other four guys in handcuffs.

"There's another one down there. He didn't want to surrender."

"Ok. Good job Ice Queen." Kris said, and Elsa nodded to him.

"You should all get some rest. I caught a few hours of sleep before, so I'll be waiting here."

"Great. Call us if you need help."

"Will do." Elsa answered, confident that the operation would work, but already feeling exhausted.

* * *

Anna got out of the taxi and reached the entrance of the TV news studio. She had been invited to participate in a debate about the current things happening in Arendelle City, and Jafar had insisted and insisted again for her to accept. She had been a bit hesitant, of course, but had finally agreed to go. After all, she was the public voice of the Ice Queen, so she had to be there. It kind of pleased her too, and she imagined it would do wonders for her career to appear on TV.

She had chosen to wear a professional outfit, with a pencil skirt and a blouse. A woman in her twenties welcomed her when she arrived, and lead her backstage to be prepared for the show. There, she met some of the people that would be taking part in the debate, and a makeup artist spent half-an-hour working on her.

"There, you're ready." She finally told her, and Anna had to admit it was well done.  _I wonder what Elsa would think of it._

She waited for another half-an-hour, trying to prepare what she would say and what could be said against the Ice Queen. She knew she was supposed to be rather objective, but she had most likely been invited here to provide a pro-Ice Queen point of view.

Stress started to build up as they were all led to the TV set, and she felt butterflies in her stomach when it started for real. It calmed down progressively as the debate went on, and soon, she found herself engaged in the debate, being cautious of what she was saying but ready to defend her Queen. She wasn't alone on Elsa's side, and she found help in a police representative and a member of Mr. Westergaard's political team. Against them were a political opponent of the mayor, a victim of the current operation, and an activist against human with powers.

She hadn't met many of them, but it was starting to worry her that people were asking for the Ice Queen's arrest and for her to be put under close surveillance. Of course, she also remembered that most of her readers were cheering for her, and she still received messages asking her to thank the Ice Queen for them on a daily basis.

"She has no authority in this city, and she shouldn't be working with the police. We know nothing of her true goals, and we can't trust someone who always hides her face." He was saying.

"Mr. Westergaard has always said he was ready to work with her, and he was elected nonetheless. It has been perfectly clear that he wanted to get rid of crime and corruption, and Arendelle's inhabitants elected him for this exact reason." The politician on her left replied.

"He has only been elected because his main opponent was victim of a vast scheme made up by the media." His opponent answered.

It continued for some time, and Anna was getting tired of it.  _What's the point anyway? Nobody is going to change his mind on this matter._

"I don't even understand why you invited Ms. Signy here. We all know she's the Ice Queen pet, and she's the very example of how the media is trying to tell everyone how we should bow down to powered people." The activist said, and Anna felt like she had to speak up again, but she was interrupted by the journalist.

"This is a point that has been raised recently. With talks of the Ice Queen having a girlfriend, and …"

"Please, do we really need to talk about this?" The police officer said. "I think we're getting away from the real issue here."

"Let me finish. It has been said that you could be having an affair with the Ice Queen, seeing how secretive your interviews are. Nobody has ever seen the Ice Queen apart from you and the people she's saved. She refuses any interview from anyone other than you, and will only speak through you. How do you explain this, and could you tell us if you know her real identity?"

"I can tell you I have no idea who she really is." Anna lied. "She's extremely secretive about her true identity, and as you might have seen in my interviews that she avoids answering any question that could lead people to know about her true self. Our meetings are purely professional, and the reason why she only addresses people through me is because she knows anybody could pretend to be her and speak in her name. But thanks to this, everybody knows the only way to hear her true words if through me and the Arendelle Gazette."  _Geez, Jafar will love that. He must be cheering in his office right now._

That seemed to settle the question, and the debate started anew. It lasted for roughly two hours, and Anna was glad when it finally ended. Of course, everybody had stood their own ground, but she hoped that they had convinced the viewers that this operation was the right thing to do.  _Is it, though? I'm not even sure myself. I can't help but think that Westergaard has a plan of his own._

She was walking down the street while trying to call a cab when a car stopped next to her. She glanced at it, and the door opened. She suddenly started to worry and started running away when she noticed the man getting out of the car definitely had an unfriendly face. More than that, she noticed a gun in his hand.

She cursed at her high-heels as she tried to run, and tossed them aside. Then, she started to run as fast as she could, tearing her pencil skirt to have more mobility, her heart beating extremely fast in her chest. Two men started running after her, and she desperately tried to reach for her phone and call Elsa.  _Fuck fuck fuck. I need her help right now._ She could hear the men catching up to her.

She was going through her directory when she was suddenly tackled to the ground. Her jaw hit the ground and she felt a sharp pain in her back as she was immobilized by a brute. Her phone was taken from her before she could have dialled her sister's number, and she was violently put up on her feet.

"You're going to come with us. And don't do anything stupid, or you're going to regret it." One man said, and she tried to shout for help but he used his hand to shut her mouth. She bit his fingers as hard as she could, and he groaned in pain but hit her with a strong slap to her face. It was painful, and she could taste blood on her lip.

"Bitch!" The guy said, and they gagged her with a cloth. She tried resisting and she thrashed with her legs, but she was no match for the two muscular guys trying to kidnap her.

She suddenly felt powerless, but she kept trying to fight. She was led back to the car despite all her efforts, and launched on the back seat. The car started right away, and she felt tears escape her eyes.

_Please, Elsa, please find me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : One hour before Monday in my place, so I'm technically not late :D


	44. Friends

Elsa had been fighting the whole day, and things were starting to calm down. She was in Kris' car, with the Red Mane, Kris, Mulan and Megara. She glanced at them and realized that the three girls were sleeping in the back seat. Merida's head was resting on the Asian girl's shoulder, and they looked cute together. Kris was still trying to fight off sleep, jolting back up whenever his eyelids closed on their own.

"They seem pretty close, right?" he asked her in a hushed voice, looking at Mulan and the Red Mane.

"Yeah, they do." Elsa answered.

"Are they… together?" he asked, and Elsa hesitated for a while, but finally nodded.

"Damn… I'm surrounded by lesbians these days."

"Huh?" she asked, a bit surprised and offended at the same time.

"I mean… my ex left me for a woman."

"Oh. Yeah." Elsa said, trying to hide the fact that she was the one who had snatched Anna from him.

"She told you? Is… is she okay?" He asked. "I mean, you see her from time to time. Does she look happy?"

"Yes… yes, she is."

He sighed. "I don't know why it didn't work out between us. Everything was going great, and then she just told me she wasn't in love with me any more. Has she… has she ever told you about this?"

Elsa took a few seconds to think about it. She had absolutely no idea how to answer that question.  _Should I lie to him? Well, of course I should. But to what extent?_

Thankfully, she was saved by her phone ringing. She took it out and looked at it.  _Well, speak of the devil_. It was a call from her sister.

"Sorry, I gotta take this call." She said, thankful for the distraction.

"Sure." Kris simply said, and she got out of the car to speak with Anna.

"Hi sweetie." She said as she took the call, but a voice she didn't recognize answered her back.

"Good morning, Ice Queen."

Elsa's blood froze as she heard the voice. It wasn't Anna, but the call came from her phone. And the person knew she was the Ice Queen.

"Who are you? And why do you have Anna's cellphone?" she asked, her stomach turning upside down. She felt sick.

"My, my, don't you remember me? I'm hurt." the woman said, and Elsa's fingers clenched the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Stop asking questions. You know me as Cruella, and I have your dear Anna with me."

Elsa's heart sunk in her chest. Cruella had Anna. This was her worst nightmare, and she felt like destroying everything around her out of rage.  _If she touches her… if she gets hurt…_

"If you hurt in any way, I'll turn this city upside down to find you. Nothing will stop me, and once I have you I'll make sure to invent so many ways to use my powers to make you suffer." she told her in her coldest voice. "I'll kill everyone that has ever been in touch with you."

"Well, that's a nice threat." Cruella said with a small chuckle that made Elsa want to unleash all her power. "And it means I was right to kidnap this little journalist of yours. Judging by your reaction, I'd say she's much more than a co-worker to you."

"Cruella." Elsa warned. "I swear, if she's hurt, you're going to live a life of misery and suffering."

"Yes, yes I know. Good thing I don't plan on hurting her then."

"What do you want?" Elsa asked, hoping with all her heart that Anna was safe and sound.

"I want us to have a talk. I think we can become friends and find an arrangement. I scratch your back and you scratch mine, you know?"

"What do you want?" Elsa repeated.

"I want you to stop fucking with my business, for starters. And since you've already been such a nuisance you'll have to help me get back on my feet too. And in exchange, your sweet little redhead will be returned to you."

"I…"  _What? What can I do? I can't let her hurt Anna. But would Anna want me to turn my back on the city for her? Of course not. But I can't lose her. I have to find a way to rescue her._

"You have twelve hours to think about it. If you haven't called me back by then, your little Anna is going to lose some parts of her body. Oh and don't think you can come to me and do some stupid things. I have some… powerful men with me. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." The Fang's leader said before ending the call.

Elsa stood there, motionless, unable to think straight. Her sister was in danger, and it was her fault.

"Are you ok?" Kris asked, and she noticed he had left the car too.

"They… they kidnapped Anna." She said, still unable to really grasp what it meant.  _There's no way I'll let her be harmed. I'll do whatever it takes to get her back safely. I have to figure out some way._  She was trying not to think about the deal Cruella had offered her, but deep down she knew she would accept it if there was no other way to get her sister back safely.

"What?! We have to rescue her!" Kris shouted, his face turning white.

"Don't you think I know that?" she replied angrily.

"She may only be a co-worker for you, but she's… she was my fiancée!" He said, and she didn't like the way he had used the present tense at first.  _She's not yours any more._

"I'm going to call Mr Westergaard." he said as he took out his phone.

"What? Why? I really don't think he could help. Bringing the whole police force into this will only endanger her more. I'll take care of this myself."

Their exchange woke up the three other girls, and they came to them, asking what went wrong.

"Cruella captured Anna." Elsa told them. "I need to rescue her."

"Fuck!" Merida said, knowing how much Anna meant for Elsa.  _Well, she doesn't know everything, but still._ "I'll help. With us and your powers, we'll definitely get her back."

"It's not that easy." Elsa said with a sigh. "She wants to see me, but she implied that she has men with powers with her."

"Fuck!" Merida repeated, and Elsa tried to focus and find a way out.

A few minutes later, Merida grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the others.

"We've got to ask for help." She told her. "We can't risk you going there alone, especially if there are some of those weird dudes."

"And who are we going to ask?" Elsa answered with a snort.

"Someone else with powers too."

"I can't drag Rapunzel in this. She's definitely not ready for this. And besides, her powers wouldn't be of any use."

"We know someone else with powers." Merida said, and Elsa's eyes shot open when she realized who Merida was referring to.

"Scar?"

"Well… either he helps you and we take care of two problems at the same time..." Merida started.

"Or he betrays us and we're fucked." Elsa finished.

"Yeah we're double fucked. But can it really be worse than that?"

"I… I don't know."

"Think about it. Go back to the hideout for now, I'll stay here with Kris and the others."

* * *

 

Elsa soon found herself in front of Scar's cell. She knew it was a bad idea, but she really needed his help if she wanted to save Anna. Cruella wouldn't expect her to come with someone like Scar, and maybe they could get rid of her men if they were fast enough.

She opened up the door and walked into the cell.

"Wow. You could knock before entering, you could have caught me in an embarrassing position." he teased, but Elsa wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I need your help." She said. She had thought about several ways to bring up the subject, but in the end, she had decided it was useless to beat around the bush.

"Oh. That's interesting." Scar answered, and he sat up on his bed, an impish glow appearing in his eyes.

"The Fangs have captured… someone, and they want to blackmail me into helping them in exchange for her."

"Hmmm…."

"And there are men from your order with her."

"That's complicating things."

"Scar… help me with this and I'll know I can trust you. You'll be able to leave and do whatever you want."

"So… all I need to do is fight against my own former brothers, men who are most likely far more powerful than me, betray the oaths I swore, and risk getting killed or worse if they beat and capture me?" He asked.

"I… I know. But… please, I really need your help on this one." she begged.

"You sure gave me plenty of reasons to help you in these last few months." He said with a snort and she sighed.

"I know, but you are the one who tried to kill me. I didn't kill you, and I've done everything I could to… to make your living conditions better. You can't deny that."

He stood up and got closer to her. "So you'd stop giving me forkroot? You wouldn't be afraid of me turning back on you? Or betraying your true identity to my order? Or to the Fangs?"

"I… I just can't let the Fangs do this. Help me with this, and I'll forgive you for everything. I… I'll even owe you one."

"Well, I think that could work out." He said, and Elsa felt a weight disappear from her chest. Now, at least she has a better chance to rescue Anna.

"When are we going there?" he asked.

"I have twelve… well, eleven hours now, before I give Cruella my answer. I hope the Forkroot effects will have disappeared by then."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry about that." He said with a chuckle, and she suddenly felt uneasy. It was the exact same thing she had felt when Scar had entered her flat, trying to kill her, and she instantly opened up to the Source.

A flame appeared in Scar's palm, and she watched him with wide eyes.

"Ho.. how? When?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"I've been able to channel for a little more than a week. I guess I got used to the forkroot."

"But… why didn't you escape then?"

"I did go out for a few hours while you weren't here, but I wanted to see if you'd let me go first. And honestly, I don't really know where to go anyway."

Elsa was stunned by the revelation, and she was going to ask him a ton of questions when her phone rang. It was Kris.

"Yeah?" she asked as she watched Scar carefully, not really trusting him yet. The flame in his palm disappeared though, and the uneasy feeling went away too.

"Mr. Westergaard wants to see you."

"What? Why?"

"I told him about Anna, and he assures me that he could help. But you have to see him first."

"I… I can't see him. I don't trust him."

"I don't care about that. You're going to see him, and you'll beg him to help if you need to. Anna is in this situation because of you!" Kris answered furiously. "I don't care if you don't trust him and I don't even want to know why. I warned Anna that she shouldn't get involved in this, and now she's going to die or worse because of you! So you're going to get all the help you can find, right now!"

Elsa didn't know what to say. He was right of course, but she really feared that seeing Westergaard would make things worse.  _Why would he help? He's definitely behind all of this._

"He's waiting for you right now. So get your ass to the city hall."

"I… I'll go." Elsa finally said, and she ended the call.

"What was that about?" Scar asked, and Elsa shook her head.

"Nothing important. Get ready to fight, I'll be right back."

She didn't wait for an answer and left the hideout before racing to the city hall.  _Maybe I'm walking right into a trap, but what can I do? I need all the help I can get._

She didn't bother changing or trying to be sneaky and entered the City Hall through the front doors, in her uniform. People around her stopped to watch her, and soon plenty of camera flashes went off, but she didn't care.

"The Mayor is waiting for me." She told a startled receptionist.

"Huh… yeah… I… maybe..." she answered, and Elsa wanted to shake her out of her daze.

"I don't have time to waste. Bring me to him." Elsa ordered, glancing at the clock on her phone once again.

"Yes, Mrs… uh…. Yes." She said and she quickly stood up and lead Elsa through the town hall. Elsa increased the pace, and they were soon both almost running through the corridors.

"Are we there yet?!"

"Y… Yes, Miss, we're almost here." The woman said, and Elsa could see she was starting to get scared.

"Sorry… I'm just really in a hurry right now. But I'm grateful for you help."

"Oh. Well, I'm happy to help." The woman said with a smile. "There, this is his office." she finally said. There were two men in suits on each side of the door, and they tried to act impassive, but she could see the surprise and worry in their eyes.

"Mrs… uh… the Ice Queen wants to see the mayor. She says he's waiting for her." The receptionist said, and one of the two guys opened the door and went inside. The other put his hand on his gun at his belt, and Elsa could see sweat pearling on his forehead.

"Calm down. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Besides, there's nothing you could do to stop me." she simply said, and he put his hand away from his gun.

His partner soon appeared back at the door. "You can come in." He said, holding the door open, and Elsa braced herself before moving. She channelled as much energy as she could, and stepped inside. The door closed behind her, and she found herself faced with the man she trusted the least in the city. He was sitting at his desk, looking at some paper with a hand in his red hair. He looked up to her as she came in, and smiled.

"Ah! The Ice Queen finally decided to accept my invitation! Please, come in. Make yourself at home." He said in a kind voice, and Elsa clenched her jaws.  _You experimented on me, you sick fuck. And on who knows how many other children. So drop the act._

"Mr. Westergaard." She said, as she sat on a chair next to him.

"Please, call me Hans. We'll be good friends soon."

_I highly doubt that._  "I'm only here because Kristoff said you could help."

"Yes. I'm saddened it took this awful situation for you to finally come here, but I'm indeed ready to help you get your sister back." He said, and she instantly channelled an ice sickle in her hand when she heard the word sister.  _He knows who I am?_

"Oh! Calm down, calm down! I truly am a friend." He said, waving his hands in front of her.

"How do you know she's my sister?" she asked angrily, and he smiled again.

"I know much more about you than you think."

"Because you're the one who performed the experiments on me and gave me these powers?" She asked, ready to run her ice sickle through his head.

He sighed and put his hands back on his desk. "It seems you know more about me than I thought too. But yes, I'm afraid so. You did go through some experiments while at one of my orphanages. And they… awakened your powers."

Elsa stood there, frozen. The thought had been driving her mad for months now, and he just casually admitted it in front of her.  _Does he have a death wish? If Anna wasn't in danger..._

"Why don't I remember anything? What kind of sick things did you do to me?" she asked.

"You don't remember because nothing violent was done to you. You were given some… specific medicine. Nothing dangerous."

"I saw what you did to John Rolfe. It was awful! He preferred killing himself over going back to your laboratory!"

"Yes, I know. We thought what we used in our orphanages was inefficient. So we redirected our research to… more violent methods. And we switched our patients from children to prisoners at the same time."

"That's… that's intolerable! They have rights too! You can't decide those kinds of things!" Elsa answered, revolted.

"I'm well aware of that. But I took that decision nonetheless."

Elsa was speechless. How could he just confess doing all these horrible things, without even showing remorse? "You… you don't even feel bad about it? John Rolfe wasn't even guilty of anything! He had been tricked into this."

"Yes, that was unfortunate indeed. I didn't know about it of course, and the manager of my laboratory got… reprimanded for this lack of professionalism."

Elsa stood up and glared at him. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now!"

"I can save your sister." He simply said, and Elsa waited for a while.

_Fuck. Do I really need his help? And would it be any better than accepting Cruella's deal? He may be even worse than her._

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you want to help?"

"I'll expect something in return, of course. But don't worry, our objectives are mostly the same. I told you, we're going to be friends. And friends help each other."

"I… I'll never be friends with someone like you!" Elsa protested. "And how would you even help me? Cruella's got men with powers like mine. Maybe even more powerful."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You're more powerful than them. Well, one of them may be almost at your level, but the other two are much weaker. You have an… amazing amount of power. Especially for a woman. You lack training and discipline, but you make up for it with sheer strength."

"How… how do you know this?" Elsa asked, more and more surprised by their conversation. "And how do you know there's three of them?"

"Because I know them. We are from the same order."

When Elsa understood what he meant, she immediately channelled a shield to block his powers. She weaved it quickly and sent it to him, only to feel what felt like a blade cut her weave in half.

"Please, don't do that. It's extremely rude. I didn't shield you, so don't try it on me."

Elsa didn't know what to do. It was true that he hadn't tried to shield her powers, but at the same time, she really didn't trust him. To be honest, she was actually beginning to trust him less by the minute.

"Calm down. I can assure you, I'm not your enemy." He said, and she could see that he was really trying to convince her, as if he really meant all of it.  _He's completely delusional._

"I guess little Scar didn't tell you that weaves could be cancelled by others."

"How… how do you that too?" She asked, completely taken aback.  _Just how much does he know?_

"Well, I wasn't sure, to be honest. But now I know."

_Fuck._

"How is he? Are you keeping him as a prisoner or something?"

"Y… yes."

"Well, he was rather arrogant for a novice, so I guess it must have done him some good."

_I have so many questions right now._ "How… ? Why…?"

"Listen, I know it must be a bit hard for you right now. You don't know much about the Order, about your powers, about me… and you have your sister to save. So I'm going to make it short, ok?" He didn't wait for her to say anything and continued. "I'm… a very important person in the Order. Our leader, the Dragon, thinks he's in control of everything, but nobody ever sees him. Most of my brothers are more loyal to me than to him. They know and trust me, I've been training most of them, and they share my thoughts on the Order and our history. It's a bit complicated, but just know that I have a lot of influence there. That's how I can help you. One word to the three men hired by Cruella, and they'll just stay idle while you do whatever you want with her and get your sister back safely."

_R… really? That's exactly what I need. Can I trust him though?_

"What do you want in return?" she asked.

"I just want you to be you. Be the hero, the Ice Queen. Fight injustice and corruption. Catch the bad guys. Put fear in the criminal's hearts and hope in the innocents'."

"That's… what is your goal with this?"

"The same as yours. I want this city to get better. Hell, I want the whole world to get better."

"Why?" she asked, suspicious, and it made him laugh.

"Really? Why? I think it should be obvious. I'm a good guy, that's why."

"I… I don't believe you. What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me and my men defeat the Dragon and transform the Order."

"So that you get to be the new leader?" Elsa asked, starting to understand his motivations.

"Why do you always have to think I have a hidden agenda? Yes, I'll become the new leader. And you'll become one too. You will rebuild the White Tower, and be their leader. The Source needs both its forms. Male and female. It was how it was always meant to be."

"But… but there's no other female channellers. Your order killed them all." Elsa said, struggling to make sense of all the information he was giving her.

"That's what they think. Come, I'm going to show you something. I'm sure it will convince you."

He stood up, and Elsa watched him carefully, ready to throw whatever she could at him if needed.

He went to the middle of the room, and linked his two hands together, palm against palm. Then, he slowly took them apart, and something pitch black appeared between his hands. It continued to grow as his palms got farther and farther from each other, and soon the black shape began growing on its own. When it became two meters high and one meter wide, in an oval shape, it started blinking, and then her mouth fell as she saw what looked like a fine sandy beach with palm-trees and blue water.

"Is… is that Travelling?" She asked, remembering what she had read in Scar's diary.

"Yes. I see that Scar has taught you some things after all."

"He… he didn't manage to teach me how to do it though."

"Come, follow me." He said as he stepped into the portal and appeared on the other side.

Elsa hesitated for a while, but her curiosity got the better of her and she finally followed him. A weird feeling went through her as she crossed it, and she felt a bit uneasy. And then she felt hot. The sun was high in the sky, and the sudden change of temperature made her a bit dizzy. She could smell the ocean, and hear the waves as they hit the shore. She had never left Arendelle City in her whole life, but this really looked like an awesome place to have a vacation.  _I wish Anna and I could go somewhere like this some day_. The thought reminded her what situation her sister was in right now, and she stopped dreaming about all that nonsense.

"What now?" She asked Hans, getting impatient.

"Follow me." He said as he took off his shoes and socks and started walking through the sand.

She followed his example and walked behind him, wincing at how hot the sand felt under her feet.

"Where are you leading me?" she asked again.

"Be patient." he answered, and she wanted to shout that she didn't have time for this right now, but they took a turn and ended up in front of two people on the beach. One was a woman in her thirties with dark brown skin and black hair, and the other was a girl who must have been thirteen or fourteen with long wavy black hair and big brown eyes.

When the girl saw them, a huge smile spread across her face, and she ran towards them.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she launched herself onto Hans, and he took her in his arms with a laugh.

"Hi sweetie!"

"I'm so glad to see you! I missed you!" The girl said, and Elsa realized that, at this point, nothing would surprise her any more.

"I missed you too darling." He was smiling too, and it wasn't one of those fake smiles he had when he was on TV, but a genuine, happy smile.

"And who's this woman?" The teenager asked, looking at Elsa.

"She is a friend of mine." Hans said, still smiling. "Don't worry, you'll get to know her well soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, new Disney princess! I didn't give her name yet, but I guess it's not very hard to guess :D


	45. Gift

"You seem surprised." Hans said as he put his daughter back on the ground.

"Y… Yeah." Elsa replied, still recovering from her shock and noting that the teenager was still hugging him. "This is definitely not the image I had of you."

"I know. And I think you're going to understand exactly why I went to such extremities. You and I are the same. You're ready to do anything for your sister, just like I'm ready to do anything for my daughter and her mother."

"What… what's the problem?" Elsa asked.

"Moana, can you show the Ice Queen what you can do?" he asked, and the girl finally released him.

"Of course!" she said happily, and Elsa noticed a shiny aura appearing around her. Soon, some water from the ocean got out and started levitating around them. "See?" she asked, rather proud of herself.

"Yeah, that's… that's beautiful." Elsa answered, watching the water run around the girl as if it was dancing.

"The Ice Queen can do things like that too." Hans said.

"Really? You've got powers too? So you're going to come and live with us?" she asked, and Elsa was taken aback by the question.

"No, she's not. Well, not right now anyway." Hans answered. "Her powers are a bit different than yours and she can't be located by our enemies, so she can go wherever she wants, contrary to you, your mom and the others."

_The others? How many of them are there here?_

"Really? You're so lucky!" Moana said, and Elsa wondered if she was. This place seemed way safer than Arendelle City. But on the other hand, she guessed that there wasn't much to do here.

"And she's going to help me defeat them. I don't want you to get your hopes up too quickly, but I think you should be able to see the outside world soon."

The girl opened her eyes wide and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Really?! You're going to do that?" she asked Elsa, who didn't know what to say.

"Well… uh… I'm not quite sure yet. I have to speak with your father first."

"Yes, let's go back to Arendelle and continue our discussion."

"You're leaving already?" Moana asked, and Elsa saw that the woman standing beside them didn't look too happy about it either. "We practically haven't seen you at all for a week."

"I know. I've been very busy dealing with all this. I'll come back tonight, ok? Come, give me another hug."

The teenager reluctantly did so, and he waved to the other woman. Then, he channelled the same portal they had used to come here, except this time she could see his office behind it. She went first, and he followed her a few minutes later having said his goodbyes.

"What exactly is happening there?" she asked once they were both seated at his desk.

"When I was just a disciple, I was forced to Bond with my mentor, as it is the custom, until I passed the tests and became a Dedicated. My mentor was in charge of dealing with new female channellers the Order located with our angreal. These are… uh… magical items, you could say. So he was often Travelling, but I soon realized he was often going to the same place."

"How?" Elsa asked.

"With the Bond, you tend to have a general idea of where a person is, even if he's far away. I confronted him about it, but his answers didn't convince me. So I tried to follow him, and since I've always been a gifted channeller, and particularly good at reading weaves, I managed to find the place he was going to."

"The Island we just visited?"

"Indeed. He had found this place, or made it, I'm not quite sure yet, to hide the female channellers he was supposed to kill. When I realized it, I was ready to go and tell the Dragon. But he stopped me, and convinced me we had no right to do this. As I said earlier, both branches of the Source need to be live together. And… well… I was a young boy, and most girls he saved and brought there had discovered their powers at puberty. So you can imagine what happened when they met a new young handsome man. I was soon chased by a good number of girls and older women alike. There was one girl in particular, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, who was sweet as honey, kind, and… well, to make it short, I fell in love. From there, I didn't need much convincing that we had to change the Order and find a way for women channellers to find their way back into the outside world."

"That… that doesn't explain why you tried to give powers to people. Especially since there actually still are natural female channellers."

"I haven't told you everything yet. When I wasn't a disciple anymore, I helped my former mentor with his task. And when he died, I took over his duty. By then, I was deeply in love with Moana's mother, and we had a child. I wasn't entirely sure my daughter would have powers, but I couldn't take the risk, and she has never left the island. I didn't want her to know the outside world if it was only to take it away from her when she would grow older. And her powers did appear, three years ago. And there is no way I will have her live all her life there."

"This still doesn't explain why you needed to do all these experiments."

"I slowly got more and more influential within the order, and I tried to change the order's mind about the issue of female channellers. The Dragon refused everything, though, and the duty was stripped from me and given to someone else. Then, I knew I couldn't just change his mind, and decided he needed to be eliminated, along with his most loyal followers. But I knew I couldn't do that without help. I have followers too now, sure, but I also wanted to have my own people. People I would have granted powers to. I needed strong men and women with me, and I needed to have female channellers who couldn't be spotted by the Angreal."

"I'm not one of your people." Elsa said, a bit angry. "I never asked for these powers, and I don't feel like I owe you anything."

"I know. And yet you must realize how just my fight is."

"I… I understand, but I'm not sure this is my fight."

"I know. Anyway, that's not our current preoccupation. I wanted you to understand me and why I've done all of this. Do you trust me now?" he asked.

Elsa took some time to think before answering. She couldn't really forgive him for what he had done, especially concerning what she had seen in the prison John Rolfe had been kept in. But at the same time, she knew she would be ready to do a lot of things for her family, and his desire to change the Order and accept women channellers was fair.

"I… I wouldn't say that, but I can see that we're not very different. On some things."

"Yes. So, I'm going to help you get your sister back. I will tell my brothers hired by Cruella not to stop you or do anything against you."

"Why are they here in the first place? And why didn't they help her before?" Elsa asked. "I mean, if you're fighting against her, why would you allow men with powers to help her?"

"Those who know about the Order are sometimes allowed to hire a few members. The price is quite high, and it gives us plenty of money. Her request didn't go through me, and the Dragon agreed to lend her two men. But I've made myself clear that I didn't want them to interfere in my city's business. So they were hired as personal bodyguards. Their job is only to protect her."

"Hmmm… And what do you want from me in return for your help?" she asked.

"You will keep being the Ice Queen, and work with me to make Arendelle City a safer place. Then, you will train and learn how to best use your powers. And then, you will help me get rid of the Dragon. My relations with him are pretty strained right now, especially since I refused to act against you when you revealed yourself to the world. I'm pretty sure he's mad at me for that, but he knows Arendelle is my domain, and he hasn't acted yet. But it won't be long before we have to do something about it."

"How many male channellers do you have with you?" she asked.

"About half the order would take my side if it seems like I'm going to win. And I have a half-dozen men I gave powers too that are loyal to me. And yes, before you ask, they went through the ordeal knowing it was going to hurt, but they were willing to go through it anyway. I've been training them ever since."

"And what about women?"

"None. You're the only one I know of that reacted positively to my experiments. It seems the method that succeeded on John Rofle and that I've been using since then won't work for women. And unfortunately, we don't have any documents left on what we gave you at the orphanage. We tested plenty of things on different girls, and I have no idea which one worked."

Elsa made sure not to reveal the truth about Rapunzel, and asked him another question. "What about the women on your island?"

"I won't let them participate in this fight. A few of them are talented, but they have no experience about real combat."

"Do they agree with you?"

"Of course not. They all want to participate in this fight. It is theirs, after all."

"But you're not going to let them do it?"

"There's no way I'm letting my wife or my daughter go into danger. And yes, I know it's selfish, but I've made my peace with that. Besides, if we want to rebuild the White Tower, we can't afford to have female losses."

"I… I guess I understand you." Elsa replied, the thought of Anna still in the back of her mind as always.

"So… what do you say? Friends?" Hans asked with a smirk, and Elsa sighed.

"I… I'm not sure yet. But I accept your deal. You will help me get my sister back to safety, and I will help you defeat that Dragon of yours. To be honest, I never had a good opinion of him."

"Great. I have a gift for you then." Hans said as he opened up another portal. This one was smaller, though, and seemed to lead into a dark room.

"This is one of my caches. Hidden under the ground, with no way to get there but through Travelling."

He wove a light and reached into the portal with his arm, his hand grasping the hilt of a sword. He took it out entirely, and closed the portal.

"I'm trusting you with this." He said, handing her the weapon, and Elsa took a look at it. It seemed to be made in crystal and she wasn't sure if it would be an efficient weapon. It was beautiful though, with plenty of intricate details on the hilt, and the crystal blade was magnificent. Overall, it looked more like a regalia weapon than an effective one. Besides, even it it could work as a real weapon, she had absolutely no knowledge about sword fighting.

"Uh… thanks, I guess." she offered.

"She had a name once, a long time ago, but since you're going to build another story with it, I think you should choose another name for her."

"Huh… ok." Elsa replied. She could see it was a big deal for Hans, but she really didn't see why. She felt a bit like a child who had received a terrible Christmas gift, but still had to pretend she was happy with it.

"This is an angreal of huge power. You will be able to draw far more from the Source while using it."

"Really? Why don't you use it then?"

"Trust me, I would if I could."

"Only women can use it?" Elsa asked.

"Indeed. I hope it will show you just how much I trust you."

Elsa hesitated for a bit before accepting the gift. She had the feeling it would seal the deal between them for good.

"Why me?" she finally asked. "Why do you trust me? I could use it to get rid of you."

"Because of who you are and what you've done. You've always used your powers for the greater good and never for your own benefit. You became the Ice Queen and saved this city when nobody even thought about it a few months ago. I know who you are, and I trust you. We have the same objectives. And I'm sure you realize we can't let the Dragon continue killing innocent girls and women just because they have powers."

Elsa nodded, and accepted the sword. It felt light in her hand, and she tried spinning it around.

"Be careful with that, ok?" Hans said, taking a step back. "It may look like it's made in crystal, but it's still sharp and pointy."

"Sure."

"Try channelling with it."

Elsa focused for a while and opened up to the Source. She channelled as much as she could, but didn't really notice a difference. Did he oversell it? Or maybe he got the wrong sword. After all, he had no way to find out if it was working or not.

"Huh… I'm afraid it doesn't work."

"Tap into it."

Just as he said that, she felt the sword's presence in the back of her mind. She could feel it, so close to her, and she tried channelling through it. The Source came to her like a tsunami, high waves flooding her from every side. It took her some time to control it, trying to calm it and find her place within it, but when she did, she just couldn't believe the amount of energy she was holding onto.

"So, how is it?" Hans asked, and she could hear a bit of jealousy in his voice. Or envy.

"That… that is a terrifying amount of energy." She said, and he nodded.

"Yes. I'm afraid the Dragon has something similar for the male Source." He told her.

"I… I have the feeling I could move mountains with all of this."

"Well, I think you won't have to. Just get your sister back, and then we'll discuss how to put the next step into motion. And hang tight on this gift, you have no idea how much it's worth."

"I… I think I'm getting an idea of it." Elsa said as she slowly released the energy she had drawn thanks to the sword.

"Good. I'll call my brothers and tell them to leave you alone. And to protect Anna."

"Thanks."

"No problem. That's what friends are for." He said with a wink, and Elsa sighed.

"I guess. See you soon."

* * *

 

Elsa found Kris, Merida and Scar speaking together at the hideout when she arrived. It was a bit surprising to see Scar hanging around freely, especially now that she knew he could channel.

"What's with the shiny stuff?" Merida asked as she noticed the sword in Elsa's hand.

"A gift from Hans." Elsa said, showing it to her.

"Hans? You're on first name terms now?"

"I… I guess so. He's going to make sure the Order doesn't interfere with me when I go and get Anna back."

"Told you he could help!" Kris said.

"Yeah… and he gave me this."

"Don't tell me you joined the sword-wielding bullshit sect now?" Merida asked. "No offense, Scar."

"No, no. But… well… I've learned a lot of things. I'll tell you later. For now, I have to call Cruella. I'll tell her I agree and want to see her. Then I'll rescue Anna."

"We're coming with you." Kris said, and Merida nodded.

"I… I'm not sure that's a good idea." Elsa said, but she could see the determination in their eyes.

"We're not asking for your opinion." Merida said. "We're going with the four of us, and that's final."

Elsa knew it could get dangerous, but she knew that Merida was extremely useful in a fight, even if she didn't have powers.  _She did save me from Cruella the first time we encountered her_. As for Kris, she didn't really how he could help, but she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok then. Let me call her."

She grabbed her phone and dialled her sister's number.

"Ah, the Ice Queen! Have you made your decision?" Cruella said.

"Yes." Elsa replied. "I can't let you hurt her."

"Well, come and meet me then. We're going to have a little chat."

"I'm willing to let you live and escape, but I won't help you get the control back on the city." She argued, trying to make it look like she really was ready to make a deal.

"We'll talk about all that. I'll send you the address. And don't try anything reckless. It could lead to… unpleasant things."

Elsa didn't bother answering to the threat, and ended the call.  _I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch. Well, no, I'll have her arrested. But still…_

She received a text with the address almost instantly, and showed it to Merida.

"Well, are we going now?" she asked, and Elsa nodded.

"We shouldn't wait any longer. I want to rescue Anna as soon as possible."

"Let's go then." Kris said and, they all left the hideout. "Let's take my car."

Elsa sat in the back seat with Scar, and once the car started, he looked at her.

"How is the mayor actually going to help with the Order?" he whispered.

"He's part of it. Pretty important guy, it seems." she answered, and she saw his eyes open wide.

"You mean… Hans Westergaard is the M'hael?"

"The what? I don't know, he's that guy you told me about. The one who disagrees with that Dragon of yours, and is in control of the region."

"Holy shit. And he became mayor of Arendelle City? And he's willing to help you? But why?"

"He wants my help in return. I'll tell you about it later."

"Damn… I hope you didn't tell him about me?"

"Well… he kinda already knew."

"I'm so fucked..."

"Nah, he seemed ok with me having you as a prisoner. I didn't tell him you were free now, though."

"Fuck fuck fuck..."

"Stop freaking out. We're here to save Anna. If we get her back safely, I'll make sure Westergaard won't kill you."

They arrived at the building a few minutes later, and Elsa didn't waste time and went directly to the floor where Cruella was supposed to be. She drew as much energy as she could, and then tapped into the sword in her hand.  _I'll have to find a way to put her on my back or at my hip_.

When the elevator's doors opened, she had so much energy in her hands that it was intoxicating.  _I'll have to be careful with that. I already love it a bit too much._

The four of them left the elevator and saw a dozen people with firearms in their hands, as well as two men with the black clothes and sword of the order. They also had the two golden pins on their collar, which made it pretty clear who they were.

"You were supposed to come alone." A man with an automatic rifle in his hands said.

"Cruella never said anything about that."

The man grunted. "Ok then, follow me. And don't try anything if you want the reporter to live."

_Don't threaten Anna you worthless thug._  With all the power in her hands, it was really, really tempting to crush his stupid face with ice.  _Calm down, you're here for Anna_.

They were led to a richly decorated and vast room. Cruella was sitting at a table in the middle of the room, smoking a long cigarette and looking at a laptop. There were approximately two dozen bodyguards in the room, and they all had their weapons ready.

"Ah! The Ice Queen, a pleasure to meet you!" Cruella said as they were led closer. "I hadn't thought that you'd bring some friends with you. Or maybe they're gifts for me? Who do we have here? The Red Mane… Kristoff Bjorgman, the infamous cop who led the offensive against me, and… a nobody."

"They're just here to make sure I get Anna back safely." Elsa said.

"Oh, really? Too bad, I thought you brought them here as an offering. It would definitely give you some points."

Elsa looked at her silently, struggling to keep her powers in check and not kill her on the spot. She was starting to feel really pissed, and she pictured the flame in her mind, fuelling it with her anger.  _I have to stay in control._

"Anyway, come, sit at the table. We have much to discuss."

"I want to see Anna first."

"Hmm..."

Cruella looked at the two men from the Order questioningly, and one of them nodded. "She can't use her powers any more. She's completely harmless now." He said, and Elsa acted as if it was true.

"You didn't have to go that far. I told you I'm willing to talk." she said.

"Well, you never know. But I've got to say, now that's you're defenceless, it's really tempting to just get rid of you and your friends for good."

Elsa glared at her, and she laughed. "Don't worry, I want you to work with me. Maybe we'll even become friends, who knows?"

_Damn, she almost sounds like Westergaard now._

"Bring the journalist out here." She ordered one of her men, and he left.

He came back one minute later, dragging Anna by the arm, and Elsa saw red, the Source around her starting to rock violently.

Her sister was scared, and she had been crying, judging by her red eyes and the way her makeup was ruined. Her mouth was gagged, and her lips were cracked, dried blood evident on her chin.

She clenched her fists and tried hard not to get carried away by the rocking waters of power circling around her.

"You said she hadn't been hurt." Elsa grunted.

"Well, yeah. She had to be tamed a little."

Elsa continued to check her sister's state, and noticed that she was barefoot and that her skirt was torn on the side. It drove her crazy, and when she looked again at her eyes, filled with tears, fear and worry, she felt all the power she had channelled starting to bubble around her.

She was aware that she was losing control, but she didn't care. They had hurt her sweet sister, and this was the one thing that she couldn't accept. They were all going to pay for it, and they deserved anything she could throw at them.

She suddenly remembered the weave she had used at the prison to kill the mercenary, how his eyes had turned to an icy blue shade as his brain had frozen. But she had so much more power now, especially with the crystal sword in her hand, that it seemed too easy. She looked around her, identifying all the bodyguards with their weapons in their hands, and started weaving her spells.

They died immediately as she cast it, as she started by freezing their brains. But they didn't fall onto the ground, and instead starting to freeze completely. It took a few seconds, and at the end she was surrounded by two dozens ice statues, beautifully crafted and extremely detailed. Their weapons had been frozen too, and they all stood there, caught in their movement.

She turned her head toward Cruella and saw the fear in her eyes. It seemed as if she wanted to say something, but she was too afraid to manage getting a word out of her throat. Elsa wove two large ice sickles and threw them at her, piercing Cruella's shoulders as she screamed in pain. Then, she used the ice piercing her from side to side to lift her higher, and Cruella started screaming as she was levitating high above the ground, blood flowing out of her wounds.

"I WARNED YOU NOT TO HURT HER!" Elsa screeched as she wondered how she was going to make Cruella suffer.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around, ready to kill the fool that was interrupting her.

"This isn't you." Scar said as he kept his hand on her shoulder. "Pour your rage into the flame. We're only here to save Anna. Remember that."

Elsa suddenly remembered that her sister was right here, gagged and afraid, hurt and watching her doing these awful things. She immediately stopped channelling, dropped the sword on the ground as well as Cruella, who landed with another grunt of pain as her ankles made a very unpleasant noise of bones shattering when she hit the ground.

She ran to Anna and took her in her arms. "I'm so sorry, Anna." she said as she removed the gag from her mouth and the restraints on her wrists.

"I knew you'd come for me, Elsa." Anna whispered to her as she hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry I put you in danger. I… I love you so much. I was so scared."

"It… it's ok, Elsa. You… you saved me, we're together now." Anna replied, rubbing her back and putting her head on her shoulder.

They stayed there for a while, relieved to be reunited safely again, enjoying each other's warm presence, and then Elsa cupped her sister's face with her hand. She stroked her cheek with her thumb tenderly, wiping her tears, and then kissed her lips. It didn't last very long, but she conveyed all her love through the kiss, and when she released her sister's mouth, she saw a big smile on Anna's face.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna whispered.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa whispered back, and she felt her heart fill with joy and warmth.

Then, she turned her head around, and noticed she had forgotten that they weren't alone here. Fortunately, there was no way the others could have heard what they were whispering, but there was also no way they had missed the kiss.

The two men from the Order were standing stoically, not the slightest emotion showing on their faces, and Scar only had a smug smile and winked at her when their eyes crossed, but the other two were in a different state of mind. Kris was clenching his fists, suddenly realizing who his ex-girlfriend had left him for and looking at her as if she had betrayed him.

But what worried her the most was that Merida was here too. And she knew exactly who Anna was to her. She was looking at them with wide eyes, shocked and unable to understand what had happened.  _This is going to be one hell of a talk._

Elsa was starting to freak out about what it meant when she felt her sister's hand in hers. Their fingers interlocked, Anna looked at her with a smile, and Elsa realized that she just didn't care what Merida would think about it. She had her sister back, and it was all that mattered.


	46. Rest

Elsa didn't really know what to do. She looked around her, and noticed that everyone was waiting for something to happen. Well, everyone except for Cruella, who was moaning in pain on the ground.

"We… we should call an ambulance. And the cops." Elsa finally said.

"Yeah, she's starting to get on my nerves." Scar chimed in.

Kris and Merida were still frozen in place, almost like the two dozen statues that circled them.  _I… I killed all of them._  She couldn't believe how quickly that had happened. The whole thing had been over in less than a minute.  _Am I a freak?_

"You should take this back. I really don't think you should just drop it and leave it there for anyone to take." Scar said as he handed the sword back to Elsa.

But Elsa hesitated. Sure, the sword had great power, but if it always ended up with like twenty dead people around her, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to keep using it.

Anna took it though, and Elsa was a bit surprised to see that Scar didn't complain. Elsa smiled at her sister, and Anna nodded, as if she understood everything that Elsa was thinking.

Both of Westergaard's men came to them next, and slightly bowed their heads.

"Ice Queen." They said, and she could hear the respect in their voice. It was deeply disconcerting coming from them, seeing as how these people were usually so smug and arrogant.

"Thank you for your help." She simply replied.

"Of course. We are honoured to have been of assistance to the next Amyrlin."

She looked at Scar questioningly, but he just shrugged and made a face showing that he had absolutely no idea what the were talking about.

She was going to ask them, when they raised their heads and glanced at Scar. Any signs of respect had disappeared.

"We'll be going now. Farewell, Amyrlin." He said, and both men briefly bowed again before leaving.

"Your Order gets weirder by the minute, Scar." Elsa said once they had left.

Elsa noticed that her sister was still holding her hand as she walked to Kris and Merida.

"I'm going to take Anna back home. I… I'll see you soon, Merida... We have a lot to talk about."

"Indeed." Her friend said, and Elsa couldn't decipher the emotions in her voice.

"Kris." She said, and he looked at her with anger burning in his eyes.

"Thank you for coming here for me." Anna told him. "I… I know we're not… well, I know I hurt you a lot, but I'm really glad to see you here."

"O.. of course, Anna. I couldn't leave you in danger like that."

"I… I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

He stayed quiet, but nodded, and Elsa left with her sister. She was feeling exhausted, and she didn't know if it was because the day had been emotionally challenging or if it was because of the amazing amount of power she had wielded while using the sword.

Anna moved closer to her in the elevator, hugging Elsa's arm with hers and laying her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you came for me. I was so scared. I knew you'd come, but I feared that Cruella would get you."

"I… I was scared too." Elsa said, and she turned her head a little to kiss Anna. "I don't know what I'd do without you. When I saw that you were hurt I… I became so furious…"

"I saw."

"Are… are you afraid of me?" Elsa asked, fearing the answer.

"Of course not silly, I know you would never hurt me."

"I'm glad. Let's go home, alright?"

* * *

 

When they arrived at Anna's place, Elsa led her sister to the bathroom. She started undressing her, beginning with her blouse and her bra. When she got to her torn skirt, she looked at her sister and had to ask.

"They… they didn't… ?"

"What? No, of course not! I tore my skirt to try and run from them." Anna replied.

"Oh… good." Elsa simply said and, more relieved than she had ever been in her life, she took her sister out of her skirt and tights. Then, she pulled down Anna's panties, and Anna raised her feet one after the other to let them fall to the ground.

"Looks like you have me at a disadvantage here." Anna said with a smile before starting to undress her sister from her uniform.

Soon, they were both naked as they stepped into the shower. Elsa turned it on, and the hot water started falling on them. She grabbed a washcloth, put some shower gel on it, and starting bathing her sister, trying to erase what she had gone through today with a cleansing touch.

"This feels good." Anna said with a smile, and they stayed a long time under the running water, washing each other.

"I feel tired, but good." Anna finally said, and Elsa kissed her tenderly beneath the water. She could still taste a bit of blood from where Anna's lip was bruised.

"I would heal you, but I'm afraid I'm not very good at it. I don't want to make it worse or leave a scar or something or that sort."

"It's fine, it's nothing really."

They got out of the shower, and Elsa wiped her sister's body dry with a towel before letting Anna do the same thing for her. It was oddly intimate, and even if her sister's touch usually made her horny, she really wasn't in the mood for anything like that right now. But she really appreciated how caring and gentle Anna was as she dried every part of her body.

"Wanna brush my hair too?" she asked with a teasing smile, and Anna chuckled.

"I'd love to! It'll be just like when we were little girls."

Elsa sat on a chair, still naked, and waited for Anna to finish drying her hair with a hair-dryer, while gazing at her sister's beautiful nude body in the mirror.

"There, now let me comb your hair." Anna said as she took a comb from a nearby drawer and started combing her hair delicately.

"This is really nice and soothing." Elsa said. "And it brings back memories too."

"Yep. Although, we weren't naked back then. And you didn't have that big pair of tits on you either." Anna replied with a wink, and Elsa blushed.

"What… what do you think about our relationship? I mean… the Red Mane knows the truth now. She saw us kissing, and she knows we're sisters."

Anna sighed. "I don't know how to feel about this. Honestly… fuck it?"

Elsa laughed. "Fuck it? That's it?"

"Yeah. I love you. You love me. That should be all that matters, right? We're not hurting anyone."

"Yeah. I think you're right. I just hope she'll understand."

"Well, don't blame her if she doesn't. I mean, it took us quite some time to accept it, and we had these feelings inside us making it easier. From an outside point of view… it must look disgusting."

"Yeah, you're right. She probably won't understand. I just hope it doesn't put an end to our friendship."

Anna continued brushing her sister's long hair for some time, more than was necessary, and then Elsa stood up.

"Want me to return the favour?" She asked.

"Nah, it's useless. It's going to be all over the place tomorrow morning anyway. Let's go to bed!"

Elsa watched her sister walk to the bed entirely naked and slip under the covers with a happy sigh and decided to do the same. It felt a bit odd to not even have underwear while in bed, but she kinda liked feeling the soft sheets on her bare skin. And then, Anna snuggled against her and made it even better.

"Goodnight, sis. I love you." The redhead whispered, and Elsa kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, sweetie."

When Anna woke up the next day, she felt way better. The previous day had been gruelling, both physically and emotionally, and she had woken up several times during the night, suffering from bad dreams. But she had found her sister sleeping next to her every time, and it was enough to make her feel safe.

Elsa was currently clinging tightly to her, face buried in her chest, one arm around her waist and a leg sprawled over her thighs. She was breathing calmly, a happy smile on her face.  _She must have been really scared yesterday._

Anna decided that she would prepare her breakfast to thank her, but Elsa grunted and held her even tighter when she tried to move away from her.

"Well, I guess I have to stay in bed." She murmured to her sister before kissing her on the forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you. I hope you know that you're the best big sister ever."

She had been a bit scared yesterday when Elsa had started to use her powers. It was a bit frightening to realise what she could do now, and when everyone in the room had turned into ice statues, Anna had been relieved, but concerned too. And what she had done to Cruella was definitely not something her sister would usually do. She had never been violent in any way, and Anna had no doubt Elsa hadn't been herself when she had done all of that.

Seeing her right now, so vulnerable and cute in her sleep, Anna had a really hard time believing she could kill over twenty people in a few seconds without moving. She wasn't afraid of her, but for her.

"I wish that you could retire now that Cruella and her gang has been stopped. Maybe there won't be as much crime anymore and we can go back to having a normal life. I don't want to spent my nights worrying whether or not you're in danger..."

How awesome would it be to spend all her nights with Elsa in the same bed? Without having to worry about anything?

Elsa started to move around, and Anna guessed that she was waking up.

"Morning, sweetie." Elsa said as she kissed her on the neck, and Anna smiled.

"Hey you. Slept well?"

"Not really. I kept dreaming about you being kidnapped."

"Well, I'm here now." Anna replied as she played with her sister's silky hair.

"Yeah, and I'm never leaving you again." Elsa said playfully as she gripped her even tighter.

* * *

She had to let her go at some point though, and eventually, Elsa found herself alone in the hideout. Scar wasn't there anymore, which made her wonder where he was going to live now.  _I could lend him my flat for some time if he needs a place to stay. I'm always at Anna's place anyway._

She had asked Merida to come here to talk, and she was waiting for her with a fair bit of anxiety. It only increased when she heard the door open, followed by the sounds of Merida's steps getting closer.

"Hey." Merida said as a greeting, and Elsa nodded.

"So… I think we have a lot to talk about." Elsa started.

"Yeah." her friend replied, sitting down in front of her at the table.

"Anything you want to ask first?"

"What's the deal with your sister?"

Elsa braced herself, and then spat out the truth. "We're in an incestuous relationship." After all, there was no need to beat around the bush.

It caught Merida by surprise and her mouth fell. Elsa let her recover a little first and then told her everything.

"She had a crush on the Ice Queen, but I wasn't aware of it at first. When I tried telling her who I really was, she thought I was trying to confess to her. And… she kissed me. It was weird, but I definitely liked it. She told me she was into me, that I was driving her crazy and… well… I couldn't tell her the truth after that. So I went with it. I tried telling her we couldn't be together, but she just wouldn't stop coming at me. And… I liked it so much that I let myself be convinced that it was ok as long as she didn't learn the truth. She left Kris, we had some dates, I realized I was in love with her. Then, I made a mistake and she learned who the Ice Queen really was. It was pretty hard on her, obviously, and she was really mad at me for hiding everything from her. But she forgave me, and we tried going back into a normal sisterly relationship. She still had a crush on the Ice Queen though, and I had made my peace with the fact that I was in love with her, so when she saw me in the uniform again, we started dating... again. But only when I was the Ice Queen. It took some time, but she finally realized it was a bit stupid, and we've been together ever since."

"That's… that's fucking crazy." Merida said after a while.

"Yeah. But I love her. And she loves me."

"It was disturbing to see you two kissing… knowing you're sisters."

"Yeah, well..."

"Do you… do you two have sex too?" Merida asked, and discomfort was clearly visible on her face.

"Yes." Elsa said, fed up with lies. "And it's great."

"Fuck, I don't need details!" Merida whined, hiding her face with her hands.

Elsa actually chuckled at that. "Sorry, it's just that it seems so… so right to me now. I've always loved her so much. It's always been me and her. And she's so cute and beautiful… we're perfect together."

"But… but you're sisters! That's so… so gross!" Merida said once again, and Elsa sighed.

"I know."

"Fuck..."

"I hope it won't come between us." Elsa said, looking pleadingly at her friend.

"Fuck… no, it's just… I'll have to get used to the idea. I never expected… that!"

"Well, how could you? It's pretty fucked up." Elsa admitted. "Oh, and I'm living with her in the flat you lend her."

"I… I really don't want to imagine all that."

"Huh… yeah, alright."

"Anyway, enough about that. What's the deal with Westergaard?"

So Elsa explained everything Hans had told her to Merida. Who he really was, why he had helped her and what he was expecting in return, as well as why he had done all of this and the little trip she had made to an island which she had no idea where it was actually located.

"So, let me get this clear." Merida said. "He's pretty important within their order. He was supposed to eliminate the new female channellers, but he brought them to a secret island where they couldn't be found instead of killing them. He fell in love with one of them, has a daughter who can channel, and so he wants to kill the Dragon and bring back the female channellers with you as their leader?"

"Umm, yeah, that's about it."

"Interesting."

"Hmmm… yeah."

"Do you think he could give me powers? Like he did to the others?"

"Uh… I'm not sure." Elsa answered, a bit surprised at the request. "He told me something about it. The method he used on John Rolfe and is now using on voluntary people isn't working for women."

"Damn. That's too bad."

"Would you really want to go through it? After seeing what a horror it was?"

"Well, yeah. Imagine if I had powers like you. We would be so much more powerful. Lately, I feel like you're doing all the work. People without powers are absolutely no match for you."

"Yeah… it's a bit scary though. But I think it's almost over now. With the Fangs completely wiped out in only a few days, I believe Arendelle City will be much safer. With us staying around, I really doubt another gang will try to settle in."

"Why stop at Arendelle, though?" Merida asked, and Elsa's mouth fell.

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"Do you realize how the world is going to change if Westergaard's plan work out? You will become the leader of a whole group of women with powers. And I doubt he'll stay quiet and secretive like the current Dragon. We could really make a difference."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I'd be willing to do it. I mean, I signed up to save Arendelle City. To make it a safe place where my sister and I could live in. I didn't even think we'd go as far as taking down the Fangs."

"Well… I'm definitely not retiring now that this is over. And I don't think you will either."

"Well, we'll see. First, we have to help Hans. Well, I have. But I'd appreciate it if you could help."

"Sure. I'll do what I can. Honestly, he kind of tricked you into helping him, but I think his fight is just. From what we know, anyway."

"Yeah. From what we know." Elsa repeated.

* * *

Anna was watching the news from the booth she was sitting in. She was supposed to meet Kris in this restaurant, but he was late. She couldn't hear much of what was on the TV from her spot, but the images spoke of themselves. They were all about the end of the Fangs, the capture of Cruella and the new era that was coming to Arendelle City. The mayor's popularity ratings were going off the charts, as people couldn't believe how fast he had gotten rid of the Fangs and finished a campaign's promise nobody had thought he could actually complete.

"Hi." Kris said, and Anna turned around to see him, standing in front of her.

"Hey."

"Sorry, I'm a bit late. I completely overslept. The last few days were harsh."

"It's ok. Come on, sit."

He sat in front of her and looked at the menu. "I'm actually starving. Should we order something?"

"Yeah, let's do that. I already chose what I wanted."

Once the order was made, Kris leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"So, you and the Ice Queen, huh?"

"Yeah..." Anna said. "She's great."

"I guess…"

"Are you angry?" Anna asked.

"A bit. I should have realized it sooner. You did tell me it was someone you were working with. I was just assuming it was another journalist. And you wouldn't tell me exactly who she was, so I should have guessed."

"Well, yeah, I didn't really want to tell you..."

"Don't you think it's dangerous? You got kidnapped because you were in contact with her. Imagine if people learned that you two are actually dating."

"Of course it's dangerous. But isn't your job dangerous too? I don't care."

Kris sighed. "Are you happy with her?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah. Yeah, very happy." Anna said with a smile.

"Well, I guess that's enough then. Just… be careful, please?"

She nodded and he continued. "Do you know her real identity?"

"Yes, of course. Well, I didn't when we started dating, but we live together now."

"Oh." he said, and she could hear that he wasn't too pleased about that.

"Damn, I wish I knew who she actually is behind the mask."

For a few seconds, Anna contemplated the idea of telling him. She was tired of telling lies, and she didn't care anymore what people would think about the fact that she was in love with her sister. But she knew she couldn't tell him. Especially him.

"So, she told me you were with Megara, now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am."

"How is it going?"

"Pretty good. She's great." He said, and she could see he really was into her. It was a bit unsettling. "I've been living at her place since we broke up."

"Well, you didn't waste time." She said accusingly.

"No, no. I mean, at first it wasn't really… well… It took some time before we decided to… well, you understand."

They had been talking about their relationships while eating for quite some time when she received a text. She glanced at her phone, and noticed it was from her sister.

**Hope you're doing fine with Kris. Looks like I'm still friends with the Red Mane. She's grossed out, but ok. Hans just called and asked me if I was ready for a few weeks of vacation on a paradise island… he said you could come with me too. What do you think?**

**Huh… what's that about?**

**I think he wants me to train and learn with his wife and the other women. I'm heading to the town hall right now. But what do you think? Would you be up for it?**

Anna thought about it. She had her job, but she could easily ask Jafar for some time off, especially if she told him she was doing so at the request of the Ice Queen. With all that had happened, she could write a pretty damn long article. She was actually pretty sure he would be fine with a special edition dedicated to her. And she had never left Arendelle City in her entire life, so she was sure it would be great to go elsewhere for some time. Especially considering what Elsa had told her about the island.

**Hell yeah I am!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is getting closer! It's been almost a year since I started writing the story O.o and I think it shouldn't be long before we reach the end now. (4-5 chapters, maybe). It's been great writing it, but everything has to get to an end eventually ^^
> 
> I have plenty of other stories ideas though!


	47. Ready for a trip

Elsa arrived in front of the town hall with her uniform and her mask on, flying aboard her iceboard. It was still a bit awkward appearing like that in broad daylight, especially with everyone taking photos of her and gathering around her.

She landed right in front of the entrance and stepped down from the iceboard, dispelling it. Immediately, dozens of people ran to her.

"It's the Ice Queen!" They shouted, smiles adorning their faces and cellphones flashing in their hands.

"Thank you!" others sang and Elsa actually took some time to gaze upon the scene and enjoy it.  _I really helped people. I made a difference._

"Can I have an autograph?" a young woman said as she rummaged through her handbag.

"Uh…. Yeah, I guess." Elsa answered, a bit overwhelmed by the situation.

She was soon given a pen and a piece of paper and actually wondered what she could write. She had never been asked to sign anything as the Ice Queen, and didn't really know what to do.

"It's actually the first time I'm doing this." She admitted, and the woman smiled even more.

"Awesome! The only autograph of the Ice Queen's."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kate."

"Ok, then." She said as she started writing on the paper.  **I'll keep an eye out for you Kate**. She signed The Ice Queen, and handed it back to the girl.

"Thank you so much!" the girl said, and she left while the others asked her for selfies and more autographs.

Elsa stayed there for a while, enjoying the feelings of pride and warmth that were coursing through her and alternated between writing some messages for people and taking photos with them. The crowd got only bigger though, and at some point, she just decided that she couldn't stay longer.

"I'm sorry friends, but I have to see the mayor now. Stay safe."

She quickly entered the town hall after that, and was led to the mayor's office by the same receptionist that she had seen the previous day. She looked less afraid today though, and Elsa noticed that the bodyguards in front of the door to Han's office had changed. And they had golden pins on their collars. They didn't have a sword at their hip though, and although their clothes were black, they seemed rather conventional.

They bent their heads as she came closer, and opened the door for her. She walked inside to see Hans working alone at his desk.

"Hello Ice Queen!" He said as she approached. "And congratulations on capturing the infamous Cruella."

"Thank you. I'm glad this is over. And that I could rescue Anna."

"Yes, of course. My brothers told me it was quite a show. The sword is amazing, right? Where is it, by the way? I can see that you don't have it on you."

"Yes, it's powerful. Maybe a bit too much, actually. I left it at my place."

"I'd always have it on me if I were you. You don't want to lose it, especially if it ends up falling in the wrong hands."

"I… I know. I'll be careful about it."

"Good. My brothers also told me about that kiss from yesterday. They don't know who she is to you, of course, but they thought it could be important to tell me anyway."

She looked at him carefully. She hadn't even thought about that. Merida wasn't the only one who knew her real identity, and of course they would have told Hans everything that had happened.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll stay quiet, obviously."

"Aren't you bothered by it?" She asked, a bit surprised.

"Honestly? I really don't care. You're both consenting adults, so you can do whatever you want. It's a bit kinky, but if your biggest flaw is that you love someone more than you should, I think I can assume that you're a good person."

"That's… uh… kind of you."

"Of course. Now, what about my offer? Are you willing to go back to the island I brought you to last time?"

"You spoke about training?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. If we're going to take up arms against the Dragon, I want you at the peak of your abilities. Also, it wouldn't hurt if you could go silent for some time. And I'm pretty sure you'd appreciate some time away from Arendelle City."

"I've actually never left it. Well, except for yesterday, when we Travelled to your island."

"Well then, I guess the first thing you should learn is Travelling. Then, I'll show you some places I've been to and you'll be able to show your sister the world. Travelling is a really wonderful power."

"How would you teach me that?"

"My wife will. She's talented and it will be much easier for you to learn from another woman than from Scar."

"By the way, speaking of Scar, he was a bit afraid upon learning who you were and that you knew about him." Elsa said, remembering their conversation. "He helped me quite a lot, and I kinda consider him a friend now."

"Don't worry, I don't care about him. He can even come back and work for me if he wants. He's actually helped me by helping you."

"Good. So, what else will your wife be able to teach me?"

"A few things. Linking, bonding, a few useful weaves, how to better control the Source,..."

"Good. Can I bring Anna too?"

"Of course."

"Well… I guess we could leave today then."

"Great. The sooner the better. The Dragon won't be happy to learn that I asked the men protecting Cruella to let you capture her. They disobeyed him for me, so he'll understand I'm up to something."

"Will Anna be able to go through the portal without having powers?"

"Yes, it's perfectly safe. Imagine what wonders it did in ancient times. Moving entire armies around in the blink of an eye..."

"I… I can imagine."

Then something scary came to Elsa's mind. If Hans led her to the island and left, she wouldn't be able to come back from here on her own. Actually, he could very well leave her out there for however long he wanted.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, and she guessed that the doubt and fear was visible on her face.

"What guarantee do I have that you're not leading me there only to get me away from Arendelle and do what you want?" she asked.

"Damn, you're still cautious about me."

"Well, can you blame me? You did some really shady things."

"Still, I gave you a weapon of immense power, answered all your questions, and helped you save your sister. And I could have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

"Yeah, but..." Elsa started, before being interrupted.

"If you really need me to give you a guarantee, do you really think I'd leave the enemy I've just betrayed with my family and all I've ever worked for?"

"I… I guess you're right." Elsa admitted, a bit reassured.

"Well then, contact me when you're ready to go, and we'll go there. Oh, and would you agree to pose for a photo with me? Everyone has been begging me for that ever since they knew you had showed up to my office."

"Sure. It seems I'm beginning to become a public figure anyway." Elsa replied.

"Enjoy it, you've more than earned it."

* * *

"She needs to rest after everything that happened." Anna told her boss who was squinting suspiciously at her.

"And she wants you to go with her?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes. She said I could take advantage of that to take my time and ask her everything I want." Anna lied. She had to convince Jafar to let her take some time off. The more she thought about it, the more excited she was.  _Some time away from Arendelle. With Elsa. It's gonna be so awesome! Well, if I manage to convince him… because if I don't, I'm going to end up spending a few weeks here… on my own._

"So, you're telling me she's going on vacation because she needs to rest, but she wants you to come with her to work."

"Well… I'll work. She'll just answer my questions when she's willing to." Anna argued.

"Are you dating her?" Jafar asked out of nowhere, his eyes boring right through her skull.

"What? No! I don't even have to answer that, actually. That's private."

"You are definitely dating her." He said. "This isn't professional at all. How can our expert on superheroes be the Ice Queen's girlfriend? You can't be objective at all."

"What? No, I..." Anna started, feeling like she was going to lose her job.  _Well, at least I'll be free to go with Elsa…_

But then Jafar burst out laughing. "I'm pulling your leg, relax! I don't give a shit about that! This is great! More than great! You can go, just don't fuck this up because of some stupid shit. I don't want you to make a mistake and break up with her. If you do, you'll lose your job too."

"Huh… what?"

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let her cold-hearted ex-girlfriend interview her. So don't fuck this up!"

"Huh… ok. I won't." Anna said. "So… Can I go today? I should return in a few weeks."

"Yeah. But you'd better prepare something really good and thorough for when you come back."

"I will. Thanks. See you in a few weeks then."

"Sure." He said, and she left the office with a relieved smile on her face.  _YES! I'm going on a vacation!_

She immediately called her sister, and struggled not to scream her joy while still in the office, with all her co-workers around her.

"It's done! I can go with you!" She told her.

"Yes! That's awesome. How did it go?"

"Well… he's convinced we're dating. I hadn't expected that. But he's more than fine with it."

"Humpf… looks like all my secrets end up being discovered." Elsa answered, and Anna chuckled.

"Yeah. I know I should feel worried about that, but since what happened yesterday, I just don't care. We should enjoy it while we can."

"You're right. Let's meet up back at home and pack our things. We're leaving tonight."

* * *

Elsa had just arrived at her sister's place when she received a call. It was from Rapunzel, and she suddenly realized that she hadn't even called her since the capture of Cruella and the end of the Fangs. She had so many things to tell her about Hans and their powers. Only, she wasn't sure she should tell her.

"Hi Rapz!" She said as she took the call.

"Hey Elsa! Congratulations on catching the ultimate bad guy!"

"Thanks! Sorry I didn't call you earlier. But yeah, it's finally over."

"You can't believe how happy I am. You really did an amazing job."

"Well, thank you. And you had a part in this too, don't forget."

"I think you're overestimating me." Rapunzel said with a laugh.

"Well, you did save me from certain death. And you were a good training partner."

"More like a guinea pig. But I see what you mean. Thanks."

_Should I tell her about Hans? Should I tell her the truth about our powers and his plans and other female channellers?_

"Anyway. Do you remember the girls night out we spoke about? With you, Merida and Mulan? And your sister if she wants to?"

"Oh. Yeah, I had completely forgotten about that." Elsa admitted sheepishly.

"How about we have it tonight or tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked.

"Damn… I'm sorry, but I'm leaving on vacation tonight… with Anna."

"Oh. Really? That's great! Where are you two going?"

Elsa sighed. "I… I have a lot to tell you. About our powers, Mr. Westergaard, and female channellers. Think we could meet up today before I leave?"

"Yeah, you can come to my place. Or I can go to yours, whichever works for you."

"Well, I don't live there any more."

"Oho! You already moved in with that mysterious girlfriend of yours? Guess my advice for a bikini was really, really good then!"

_What do I tell her? Should I lie? Of course I should. But Merida already knows the truth. And Rapunzel is a good friend. I guess she won't really understand, but I shouldn't hide it to her. Maybe she'll be able to get past it like Merida._

"Well… uh… something like that. You'll see." Elsa finally said. She felt like she was making a huge mistake, but at the same time she was so tired of lying. She wanted to be able to have a real open relationship with Anna. She wished that they could have friends who knew about them, and who would maybe understand it one day. "You should come here then. I'll send you the address."

"Ok good! I'm leaving the hospital right now, so I'll be there soon."

"Good. See you soon."

_Ok. Now, I have to tell Anna about it._

It seemed like she wouldn't have much time to think about the way she was going to break the news, because the door opened and her gorgeous sister came in, a big smile on her face.

"Let's pack up! This is going to be great!" The redhead said as she came closer to Elsa. Then, she kissed her passionately, which made Elsa a bit light headed.

"Wow."

"Yeah! I thought you needed a reward." Anna said, smiling, and Elsa couldn't help but take her in her arms. She put her hands on her sister's waist, feeling her firm body under the soft blouse, and she brought her head against hers until their foreheads touched.

"You look so happy." Elsa mentioned.

"I am! Do you know how long I've wanted to go away on vacation?" Anna asked, and Elsa chuckled.

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited, it might not be so great."

"It will be a welcome change anyway. And we'll have time to spend together. Damn, we'll be able to spend all our nights together. This is going to be so great!"

Elsa had to admit that the few nights she had been able to spend at her sister's place had been awesome.  _Maybe I should start being the Ice Queen by day rather than by night…_

Her hands had travelled down while she was thinking, and had reached her sister's butt on their own. She could feel the design of her sister's underwear under the fabric of the skirt, and from what she was making out, it was rather sexy. Now that she thought of it, they had been too tired and strained the previous day to do anything naughty, but she was really feeling like it right now.

"You know, I think I should really thank you properly for yesterday..." Anna mumbled as Elsa felt confident hands reaching for her breasts and waist.

"I… I'd love to. But… but I have a friend coming over." Elsa said.

"Really? What friend?" Anna asked as she started undressing her flustered sister.

"A… a good friend." Elsa replied as the buttons of her jeans went off. She was starting to feel really hot.

"Really…?" Anna asked as she pushed lightly against her. Elsa's back ended against the wall, and she felt incredibly aroused knowing she was stuck between the wall and her horny little sister.

"I… I'm going to tell her about you. A… about us." Elsa admitted.

"And what exactly are you going to tell her?" Anna asked in a sultry voice as she started rubbing Elsa's panties.

"Fuck..."

"Are you going to tell her you're fucking your little sister?" she asked, pushing the panties aside.

"Anna!" Elsa protested as her sister's words made her even hornier.

Then the doorbell rang, and both sisters cursed.

"Damn. Already here?" Anna asked. "Couldn't we just pretend we're not here?"

"Hmmm… I'm afraid not." Elsa answered. "I told here I was here. Besides, I want to see her before we leave."

"Well then… I guess we'll just get back to this later." Anna said with a wink. She put her sister's underwear back in place and buttoned up her jeans, before giving her a quick kiss.

"I… I'm looking forward to it." Elsa conceded, wishing that Rapunzel could have been a little bit late.

She made sure she was presentable, and then walked to the door while Anna sat flippantly on the couch.

"Hey, Elsa!" Rapunzel said as she saw her, and she still had her usual smile on her face. "This is an amazing building!"

"Yeah, it's pretty great." Elsa replied as they briefly hugged.

"Your new girlfriend must be loaded!" The nurse whispered, and Elsa couldn't help but laugh.

"Come, I'll introduce you to her." She said, and her heart started racing in her chest. It was frightening, but she knew that she had no choice. If she wanted her friendship with Rapunzel to be true and to last, she had to tell her the truth now.

"Oh. Hey, Anna." she said when she saw the redhead on the couch.

"Hi. Rapunzel, right?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Well, I live here."

"Huh…?" Rapunzel said. Then she turned towards Elsa and looked at her questioningly. She obviously had no idea what was going on.

"Rapunzel, this is my girlfriend, Anna."

She looked puzzled, but then started laughing, to the two sister's surprise.

"Damn! You really made me think you were sisters last time! I totally believed you! So, you were already together back then?"

"No, we, uh… we really are sisters." Elsa said, and Anna came to her aid when she saw the incomprehension on Rapunzel's face.

"We're sisters. But I fell in love with the Ice Queen without knowing it was Elsa. And, well, things happened."

The nurse stood there for a while, shocked, and Elsa didn't really know how to interpret her reaction.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked, and Rapunzel nodded before doing so.

"I know it's surprising." Elsa continued. "But I thought I had to tell you if I wanted us to be good friends. And Merida learned the truth yesterday."

Just as she said it, she noticed a glint in her sister's eyes, and she realized her mistake. She had just told Anna the Red Mane's name. Not that she feared that Anna would do anything with it, except maybe do some research to know more about her, but she knew she would get upset if anyone betrayed her own secret identity.

"I… I think I need some details." Rapunzel said. "How… how exactly did this happen?"

"Well, I'm going to tell you everything. Then, you'll decide what to think of it." Elsa said, and she sat down to tell her story, and Anna soon joined them, sitting down next to Elsa. She didn't know if anything she said could convince Rapunzel that her relationship with Anna was sane, but she desperately wanted to tell the truth, and she really hoped her friend wouldn't judge.

 


	48. Distractions

"So you're telling me... you're sisters… and lovers?" Rapunzel asked, dumbfounded.

"Exactly." Anna answered. Elsa had just told everything to Rapunzel in detail, but it seemed as if the blonde nurse still had trouble believing it.

"Like… like kissing, hand-holding and everything?" She asked.

The two sisters nodded and Rapunzel looked at them with wide eyes.

"Wow." she finally said, and Anna wondered what it actually meant. She didn't know the girl, but to be honest, she kinda liked being able to tell people about her true feelings for her sister.

"Do you think there are others like you? I mean, you can't be the only ones. There must be other siblings in that sort of relationship."

"Well, uh, I never really thought about it." Elsa said, but Anna had, and she agreed with Rapunzel. They couldn't be the only couple like this. And if they were, she didn't really care. It actually made it even more special.

"Maybe brothers and sisters. But the odds against our relationship are kinda stacked." Elsa said.

"Still, there must be some others..."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway." Elsa said, echoing Anna's thoughts.

"So, you sleep together? In the same bed, I mean!" She added, blushing. "You live like… like a normal couple?"

"Yep." Elsa said, while Anna tried not to laugh.

"Do you still call yourselves sisters? What do you do when you go outside? Aren't you afraid that somebody might recognize you? Would you kiss in public?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down with the questions!" Elsa said. "I can't answer everything."

"It's so… exciting! What is it like to do something which everyone thinks is forbidden?"

"It's awesome!" Anna answered. "Honestly, the fact that we're sisters is more than exciting. The taboo about it makes it even tastier." After all, she couldn't argue that Elsa calling her little sister during sex always made her go wild with lust.

"Damn. I never would have guessed you were so naughty, Elsa." The nurse commented, and Anna chuckled.

"Yeah. I had no idea either. She's actually the one who pushed for it."

"What?!" Elsa asked. "Are you kidding? You're the one who kissed me while thinking I was confessing to you."

"Yeah, but I didn't know who you were! I wasn't aware I was making out with my sister. But you knew!"

"So, you never had desires for Elsa before you realized that she was the Ice Queen?" Rapunzel asked, and Anna bit her lip thinking about one specific time.

"Looks like you're hiding something!" Rapunzel said triumphantly, and Elsa turned her face towards Anna, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well, there was this one time at the mall when I was checking out a perfect ass in tight jeans, and then you stood up and I recognized you. I felt pretty bad, though." Anna explained.

"Well, remembering how she used to dressed before, it must have been quite a surprise for you." Rapunzel commented, and Anna agreed.

"The point was to keep people away." Elsa explained.

"Well, I have to say, all of this is pretty crazy. But we definitely have to organize a girl's night out now. Wait, it means I'm gonna be stuck with two couples… Which reminds me, you're going away on a vacation together? Is it going to be like a honeymoon or something?"

"It's… uh… it's more complicated than that." Elsa said, and Anna could feel the anxiety bubbling up in her voice. What was she going to tell her?

"How so?"

"Well… remember what I told you about female channellers? That there weren't any others and that they were tracked down and killed?"

"Yeah. Scary stuff."

"Well, apparently, it's a lie. It turns out, Westergaard, who is an influential member of the order, actually rescued female channellers and housed them on a secret island."

_Why is she telling her all of this?_

"You mean there aren't just the two of us?" The nurse asked, and Anna's mouth fell.

"I knew it! You've got magic powers too!" Anna said, looking at the blonde girl. "Elsa wouldn't tell me, but it was obvious that something was amiss."

"Well, yes. I can heal people."

"She's the one who saved me after I got shot." Elsa explained, and Anna suddenly understood everything.

"Damn. I would have been so much more jealous if I had known at the time that you were the only other girl in the world that knew how it felt to be like Elsa."

"You were jealous enough when you saw her at my place in the morning." Elsa mentioned, and Anna grunted.

"But… why didn't you become a vigilante like Elsa and the Red Mane?" Anna asked. "I mean, if you have powers too..."

"Well, maybe your sister didn't tell you, but she is really powerful. I wouldn't be really useful in a fight."

It was a bit stupid, but Anna couldn't help but feel proud of her sister. Not only was she one of the few women in the world to have powers, but she was really powerful too, if not the most powerful.

"Anyway, what about this island, then?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know much, but they offered to train me. I'm going to help Westergaard defeat and replace the Dragon. Then, the female channellers will be free. But I have to be ready first."

Anna didn't really like that, especially because she still didn't trust the mayor. Besides, she didn't want her sister to get in danger for people she didn't know. But she could understand why Elsa wanted this, and she wasn't going to try and convince her not to do it.

"Does he know about me?"

"I didn't tell him, so I don't think he does. I didn't want to be the one to reveal your secret."

"Thanks..." the nurse said, but she seemed lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know… maybe I should come with you? I mean, there aren't a lot of us, so we should help each other, right? I know I'm not very powerful, but maybe I could learn. Or maybe I could teach them my healing techniques."

"Hmmm… think about it and tell me. They should teach me how to Travel, so I should be able to come back and bring you if you want."

"Good. I'll think about it then." Rapunzel said before looking at her phone. "Anyway, I should head back home. Flynn must be wondering where I am. Oh! Can I tell him about you two? He's totally gonna freak out!"

"Uh… I don't know..." Elsa said, looking at Anna hesitantly.

"Please! I can't hide anything from him. I swear he'll keep it a secret!"

"Well..." Anna said. "why not? I mean, as of now, people have been somewhat open to the idea. It's not like they could change anything about it anyway."

Elsa shrugged and Rapunzel smiled widely. "Great! Well, have fun then! I'll contact you soon."

"Ok. See you soon then." Elsa said, and the two sisters walked their guest back to the door.

_She seems nice after all. And open minded. I guess that's a quality our friends are gonna need._

* * *

 

 

"Now that Rapunzel is gone, let's prepare our suitcases!" Elsa said.

"Yep! I can't wait to leave. What should we bring?"

"It was pretty hot last time I went there, so pack some light clothes."

"And swimsuits!" Anna cheered, excitedly.

"Yes, of course."

"I need to bring my computer too to work a little while you practice."

"Well… uh… actually, I'm not sure if there's electricity on the island..." Elsa explained, "I mean, it's an island in the middle of nowhere."

"Huh..." Anna started, suddenly less excited. "Where exactly are you bringing me? No electricity? Are there showers? Beds?"

"I… I don't know, actually. I mean, there's been a lot of people living there so I guess it's not completely uncomfortable. But I don't know."

"Damn." Anna said, and she looked rather disappointed, which made Elsa a bit sad. She really wanted to turn this small break into a pleasant time for both of them.

"If it turns out it's lame, I swear I'll take you somewhere else soon! Once I know how to Travel, we can go wherever we want." she said, trying to cheer her up.

"Nah, don't worry, it's fine. As long as we're together and you don't need to spend your nights fighting criminals, I think I can deal with anything. And there's still the sun, the fine beach and the hot water, right? You didn't oversell them?"

"Nope! The beach was definitely amazing."

"Great! Now let's pack and go!" Anna stated, and it seemed she was excited again.

The two sisters started packing together, and Elsa noted that her sister's spirits were as high as ever.

"You didn't forget your black bikini, right?" Anna asked as Elsa zipped her bag.

"Hmm… why do I get the feeling you really want me to bring it with us?"

"Maybe because it brings back awesome memories." Anna said with a wink and Elsa blushed a little.

"We definitely need to bring some sunscreen. And soap. And shampoo. Damn, why am I convinced we're going to forget something?"

"It's fine. People have been living there for years, I'm sure we can handle it for a few days or weeks." Elsa said, and Anna stared at her.

"Are you really ready to spend two weeks without chocolate?" she asked in a dead serious tone that made her sister chuckle. "Oh! By the way, we should bring them a gift! We can't go there empty-handed."

"Hmmm… you're right. But what?" Elsa asked. She had never given a gift to someone except her sister, and she had no idea what would please Hans' daughter or wife.

"I don't know… if there is no electricity they must get bored… books, maybe?" Anna offered.

"Yeah… why not. We'll stop by a bookstore on our way there." Elsa answered.

"We have to go and buy a few clothes too."

"What? Why?" Elsa asked, surprised. They didn't have much time, and, looking at her sister's dressing room, she could swear that she didn't need any more clothes.

"I don't have anything to wear on a hot island. And neither do you. I'm not letting you wear jeans on the beach. And as much as I love seeing you in a swimsuit, I guess you won't be wearing that all the time."

Elsa sighed, but silently admitted that her sister was right. She had bought a few things since she had become the Ice Queen, but nothing she could wear on a beach. Actually, the closest she had to that was her uniform.

So, once they thought they had packed all that they needed, they put their suitcases in Elsa's car and she drove to the mall. First, they stopped at a bookstore, buying a few books as a gift and a few others for themselves. Anna had argued that she usually didn't have time to read, but that she would take advantage of this vacation to read on the beach.

Then, they stopped at a clothing store and spent quite some time looking for summer clothes. Anna was running around, snatching dresses and skirts on the go and dragging her sister along, and Elsa wondered how her sister could possibly like shopping this much.  _If I had known earlier, I would have ordered things on the Internet._

It turned out that Anna took advantage of the shopping spree to choose a few things for herself, and Elsa soon had her arms full of different pieces of clothing.

"Great, I think we have everything we need!" Anna finally said. "Let's go try them on."

Elsa reluctantly followed her to the dressing rooms, and walked into an empty stall.

"Try this dress first. It's gonna look amazing!" Anna told her as she handed her a light blue summer dress.  _At least I like the color._

Anna disappeared behind the curtain, and Elsa undressed to put on the dress. She was still in her underwear when she turned her head around and noticed that Anna was peeking at her.

"Anna!" Elsa complained, but the redhead simply smiled at her.

"What?" she asked innocently and Elsa sighed and shook her head. After all, she had seen her in her underwear or naked quite a number of times already. It just felt… different here.  _Maybe because there are dozens of people around._ She ultimately decided she didn't care, and actually put on a show of undressing and dressing up sensually.  _And once I'm done, I'll watch her. I guess fair's fair._

"Damn tease!" Anna whispered as she intently watched the show her sister's was doing for her.

"This actually looks pretty good." Elsa said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around to watch the dress flow around her, and nodded. "I'll take it."

"Of course! You look great in it. Now, let's try these shorts." Anna said, handing her a pair of extremely short shorts.

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, not used to wear things like these.

"Trust me, you'll thank me once we're there and you can't handle the heat."

Elsa hesitantly tried them on, and sighed when she saw her sister eating her with her eyes.

"You know, at this point you could just come in here." Elsa said jokingly.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Anna answered as she slipped between the curtains and sat on the little platform where people were meant to put the clothes they were trying on.

"This is getting really interesting." Anna said as she watched her sister undress right in front of her.

"I'm not sure I can wear these." Elsa said as she looked at herself with the shorts on.

"Why not? You look awesome. Your legs are great, so you can show them off."

"Thanks, but… I don't know. I don't think I could go out in these."

"Well, I'm not asking you to wear these in Arendelle City. But where we're going… actually, it shows less than a swimsuit, right? So where's the harm?"

Elsa pondered for a while, and finally decided that her sister was right. Besides, she really seemed to like it.

She spent the next couple of minutes trying everything her sister was giving her, and she had to admit that shopping could be fun. But it got better when she took her sister's place and watched her try on all the items she had selected, especially because Anna was totally making a show out of it.

"What do you think?" Anna asked after she put on a dark sleeveless top. It was showing a good deal of cleavage, as well as her back, and Elsa gulped as her sister came closer.

"It… it's really nice." She managed to say. It wasn't helping that her sister wasn't wearing pants and that the top wasn't long enough to hide her small panties.

"Nice?" Anna asked with a pout.

"Well… really, really nice."

Anna smiled and sat on her, straddling her. "I'm sure you can do better than that, big sister." she whispered in her ear, and Elsa could feel her heartbeat accelerate.

Anna kissed her sister passionately while rocking her butt on her legs sensually, rapidly turning Elsa on.

"Damnit, Anna..." she moaned as she her little sister kissed her neck. "We can't do that here..."

"Why not…?' the redhead asked, getting her hands under Elsa's top to caress her toned stomach.

"I… there… there are people everywhere..." Elsa argued, but her hands didn't seem to agree, because they had moved on their own towards her sister's butt.

"Hmmmm… I see..." Anna said, but one of her hand slipped in Elsa's jeans, and the blonde twitched as she felt her sister's fingers brush against her underwear.

"Well, too bad then!" Anna suddenly said as she stood up and moved away from her sister.

Elsa looked at her unbelievingly. "It's the second time already today!" she complained, and her sister gave her a big smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She said innocently, and Elsa grunted. She was in a mess right now, and Anna wouldn't finish what she had started.

"You'd better take good care of me tonight, or I'm gonna be pissed." She said with a pout, and Anna chuckled.

"Of course dear sister." She said, and she gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Anyway, now that we've tried on everything, we should move on." Anna said as she took off her top in front of a bewitched Elsa, and put her clothes back on. "Let's buy these and go."

The two sisters left the changing room and put the few clothes that didn't fit back on the shelves. Then, they went to the checkout and Elsa paid for everything despite her sister's complaints. With what Merida was paying her every month for an imaginary job, she could at least buy her sister some clothes. Especially when it made her look deliciously sexy.

"Where are we heading now?" Anna asked. "The town hall?"

"No, it wouldn't be really discreet to go there together, with luggage, and never go out. We're going to Hans' place." Elsa answered.

"Ok then! Let's go, I can't wait." Anna said as she carried all the shopping bags in one hand to be able to hold her sister's hand with the other.

It felt good, and Elsa smiled as she walked out of the mall holding her little sister's hand. She knew they definitely looked like a couple, but she didn't care. Actually, she was loving it. Then, she suddenly stopped walking, and Anna looked at her questioningly.

Elsa looked around her. There were dozens of people walking around, minding their own business. She could spot lots of couples, some with children, and she even spotted two lovebirds kissing on a bench.

She turned around and took her sister's face between her hands. Anna seemed a bit surprised, but Elsa got her face closer and kissed her lips. It was a decent kiss, with no tongue and short enough, but it was still clear that it was a kiss shared by lovers.

Her sister's eyes were wide with surprise when Elsa released her.

"Wow. Kissing in public?" Anna asked and Elsa smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too… but what if someone we knew saw us?"

"I don't care." Elsa simply said, and Anna smiled at her before kissing her back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter than usual, but I had the worst case of writer's block this week! I wanted to dwell a little on them in Arendelle before they leave, but I just couldn't find what to write!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it nonetheless. Next chapter: The Island!


	49. Leaving Arendelle

Anna was sitting in the passenger's seat of her sister's car, looking around her. They were in the nicest part of Arendelle City, far away from the place where the two sisters had grown up.

"What number is it again?" Elsa asked, and Anna looked down at her sister's phone again.

"78th", she told her. "We shouldn't be far from it now." She added, and she closed the notebook app on her sister's phone, smiling when she saw the picture on the home screen. It was a picture of the two of them in which Anna was kissing her on the cheek. It couldn't be seen on the selfie, but Anna remembered that they had been entirely naked in her bed when they had taken the shot.  _Looks all cute and sisterly to anyone else though._

She took a glance at her sister, who was busy looking around her to spot Westergaard's house, and she realized once again just how lucky she was. Elsa hadn't bothered braid her hair, and it was flowing freely around her, making her look like an angel. A little bit of red lipstick and some purple eyeshadow was all it took to make her the most beautiful woman Anna had ever seen.  _I'm so in love with her._

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked, noticing her sister's gaze.

"Nope. Just admiring you." Anna answered with a wink.

It made Elsa blush, and Anna chuckled, resting her left hand on her sister's leg while she drove.

"Ah! Here it is!" Elsa cheered as she hit the breaks. "He told me we could park inside."

The gate was open, and they drove inside. It wasn't as big as they had expected, and they were soon parked in front of a decent-sized house.

"I was expecting a mansion." Anna noted, and Elsa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Well, if he lives here alone…"

Anna kissed her sister one last time, and then stepped out of the car to grab their luggage from the trunk. They each took one bag, and then walked towards the door.

Elsa rang, and the door opened to reveal Hans, smiling at them.

"Nice to meet you Anna." He said, and the redhead almost winced at the familiarity in his words.  _Does he expect me to call him Hans?_

"Likewise." she simply said, and he seemed okay with that.

"Is that all you need?" he asked, gesturing to the suitcases.

"Well, we didn't really know what to expect on the island." Elsa said, as Hans offered to take Anna's suitcase.

"It's ok, don't worry."

"As you wish. Follow me, then."

He led them to another room, and Anna took advantage of it to look around her on the way. The house wasn't really well decorated, and it almost looked like it wasn't inhabited. It wasn't empty, but it lacked warmth or any kind of sign indicating that someone was actually living here.

"Here, put your bags on the ground with the other things." Hans said, and the two girls did as they were told. Anna glanced at the other things as she put the luggage down. She saw some food, some clothes and what looked like an oil cannister.

A black circle shape formed on the surface of the ground, and Anna looked on with wide eyes as it got bigger and bigger, enough to hold everything in it. Then, it suddenly changed color, and everything just vanished, falling into the circle.

"Nice way of moving things around, huh?" Hans asked, visibly proud of himself.

The circle disappeared, and another one appeared in front of the mayor. It was oval, and taller than them. Just as the other one, it started black but, as it stopped getting bigger, it turned into what looked like a window to a beautiful beach.

"Let's go, then." Hans said, and Elsa turned her face around to look at her sister.

Anna smiled back at her and stepped into the portal, arriving immediately afterwards on the beach. She instantly felt what Elsa had described to her. It felt much hotter, and she could smell the ocean next to them. She couldn't help but smile as she took a few steps in the fine sand, and she smiled widely when she saw her sister step through the portal too.

She took off her shoes and let her feet bury themselves in the hot sand.

"So, did I lie about the beach? It's awesome, right?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Yeah! Damn, we're gonna spend two awesome weeks!" Anna replied.

"Well, you're not only here to have fun." Hans said. "But by all means, enjoy the place."

Anna looked around and marvelled at the beauty of her surroundings. She had never left the city, and it was almost frightening to be in such a place. There wasn't much noise besides the sound of the waves and the song of birds and she could see the horizon, as the ocean melted into the sky.

On the other side was a small forest of palm trees, tall and strong with coconuts at the top.

"Let's go to the village." Hans said, and the two sisters followed him. "I always prefer to Travel to the beach where I know nobody is."

"Would it be dangerous to open up a portal at someone's location?" Elsa asked, and Anna couldn't help but picture someone getting sliced in two by a portal.

"Yes. The edges of an opening gate are sharp and dangerous. People can see it appearing and opening up, but you're never too careful."

They weren't very far from the village though, and Anna soon spotted wooden huts with palm leaf roofs. They hadn't been walking for long, but the heavy tropical sun was already making her sweat, and she couldn't wait to change into some lighter clothes.

As they got closer, Anna could see the village better. There were approximately two dozen huts of various sizes, and she spotted a few women outside, going about their business.

"Here we are. Let's go to my place first. I'm going to introduce you to my wife and daughter, and you'll meet the rest of the inhabitants later at dinner."

They followed him inside the village, greeting the few women they met on the way there, who were looking at them with curiosity.

"Go clean your bedroom! Your father is going to arrive at any moment now." A woman was saying when they arrived, and Anna smiled.

"I'm already here, actually!" Hans said as he opened the wooden door, and a tall slender woman approached him, putting her hand on his arm in an intimate manner. She had dark skin with a blue tattoo under her left eye, but what surprised Anna the most was her long white hair.

"Daddy!" Said another girl, and Anna recognized the girl Elsa had described when she launched herself at Hans.

"And the Ice Queen!" The girl added when she saw the two visitors.

"You can call me Elsa. And this is Anna. She's… uh… she's my sister." Elsa said, and Anna couldn't help but notice the moment of hesitation.  _She must have hesitated between sister or girlfriend. It might have been nice to act as a normal couple. Well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time alone._

"This is my daughter Moana, and my wife Kida."

"Hans told me a lot about you, Elsa. I really hope you'll be able to see his plan through. You have no idea how badly we want to be able to leave this place. Not that this isn't a pleasant place, but we crave a normal life."

"I understand." Elsa said. "I'll do whatever I can to change things."

"Thank you." Kida said.

"The sun goes down quickly here, it's going to be dark soon." Hans said. "The girls wanted to prepare a hut for you, but it isn't done yet. Would it bother you to sleep here tonight?"

_Yes! Yes, it bothers us!_ After all the teasing she had put her sister through today, Anna had really hoped that they would get some private time tonight.  _Well, I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow._

"Of course not." Elsa said, but Anna could hear in her voice that she was a bit disappointed too.

"Well, it's settled then. Let's introduce you to the others now. I haven't told them about you, so they must be pretty curious."

They all left the hut, and joined the people that had gathered in the centre of the village. There were a little less than two dozen people in total, all women of varying ages. None was younger than Moana, and the oldest was in her forties. From what Anna could see, all ethnic origins were represented. They were all staring, and Anna felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi everyone." Hans said. "I have some great news to tell you."

The five of them walked towards the others, and everyone sat down in a circle on the ground. Anna followed their example and sat next to her sister.

She could hear whispers around her, but couldn't make out the words. She felt a bit intimidated right now, but made sure to capture everything she could in her mind, in case she was allowed to write about all of this once it was all over.

"As you know, the current situation isn't ideal. We've done everything we could to make living here as pleasant as possible, but most of you would love to get back to the outside world."

"Yeah, if only to meet some guys." A girl in her twenties said, which made some others laugh.

"No offense, but you're getting old, Hans. And since your wife doesn't want to share..." another said.

"You wish." Kida said playfully, and Anna was a bit taken aback by all of this. She had definitely not anticipated that kind of atmosphere.

"Well, some of us are perfectly fine being among pretty girls." A gorgeous raven-haired woman in her thirties with slightly dark skin said before kissing the blushing blonde girl that was sitting close to her, holding her hand.

"Yeah, we know, stop rubbing your happy relationship in our face..."

"Anyway, as I was saying…" Hans said, and the others stopped bickering. "You know quite well how the Dragon is adamant on killing any female channeller that exists in this world. Looking for allies to defeat him and change this policy, I've tried to find a way to give powers to people, wishing they wouldn't be spotted and located by the Order angreal. I thought there was no chance of success, when suddenly, this woman here arrived."

He was motioning towards Elsa with his hand and she spoke up. "Hi. I'm Elsa."

"Elsa has powers. Actually, she's quite powerful, more than any other woman I've met. But better than that, she is completely invisible to the Order's radar. She's been living in Arendelle for years without any problem. And she even took it in her hands to use her powers to right the wrongs of our world."

"We've already managed to get Arendelle City back on the right tracks, and now we're going to change the world. It is time we reveal ourselves, and it is time female channellers get their rightful place back. We're going to defeat the Dragon, and I'm going to replace him. Elsa here will become the new Amyrlin, after centuries passed since the last one. And girls discovering their powers won't have to come and hide here any more."

"Why only now?" asked a woman.

"Because I'm finally powerful enough in the order to know I'll have plenty of support there. And I managed to give powers to a good number of men who are loyal to me. And finally, because Elsa has made quite some noise, and I've had to protect her and go against the Dragon orders. He knows I'm up to something and he's going to have to do something about it sooner or later."

The women nodded and started whispering to each other.

"There is only one thing left to do before we can put all of this into motion. Elsa is quite powerful, and she's got experience in fighting, but she never had a mentor. I'm counting on you to help her learn new weaves and useful ways of using her powers. She'll be staying here for a few weeks. Oh, and I forgot to introduce her sister Anna." He added.

"Besides being a great support to her sister, she's a journalist. Once we're all out of here and have revealed ourselves to the world, people will have questions. They're going to be scared, and we will need to assure them that we only want the best for the world. Anna's already contributed a lot to the people's acceptance of Elsa, and I hope she will do the same for you. So I'm hoping she could interview everyone one of you, look around the island, and record everything about you, who you are and how you've lived up until now. People will need to be reassured, and she'll be the one to do that."

_He could have told me. Looks like it's not gonna be all beach and sunshine then._  Anna had known that she would take some time to write about the Ice Queen and what had happened in the last few weeks, but she hadn't expected to have to write about this island too. But she was actually more than thrilled to be able to sate her curiosity, and she was already looking forward to it.

"I'm sure they'll answer any questions you have." Hans said, and both sisters nodded. "In the meantime, let's eat!"

A few women stood up and one of them made a fire appear in the middle of the circle they had formed. Anna noticed that it was already starting to get dark, and the fire was more than welcomed.

"I'm gonna get some fish!" Moana said as she stood up, while a few others started cooking.

Anna couldn't see much though, because she was soon surrounded by women who had plenty of questions. Most of them were for Elsa, of course, but she had to answer some of them too. They were particularly curious of what was happening in the outside world, since the only pieces of information they had came from Hans.

Anna didn't know how much time passed before dinner was ready, but she already knew most of the women's names, and she felt good here. Everyone seemed nice, and she felt accepted.  _Damn, I'm the only one without powers here_. The girls were most likely glad to see some new faces, and welcomed them all.

The only thing Anna didn't like was that one of them was definitely trying to flirt with her sister. It seemed as if Elsa didn't understand though, and Anna was left fuming internally. She wanted to make it clear that Elsa was hers and hers only, but after being introduced as sisters, she couldn't really do much.

They ended up sitting around the fire again, in the dark of the night, and they all ate together outside. They were served fish with rice, and Anna couldn't believe how good it was.

"You'll get bored of it quickly." The girl next to her told her when Anna voiced her appreciation.

"Really? I've never eaten fish this good."

"Well, you get good at cooking fish and rice when it's almost everything you have."

"Hmmm…. I guess." Anna answered. "Doesn't Hans bring you food from the outside world?" She asked, remembering what she had seen in the bags at his place.  _By the way, where's our stuff?_

"Yeah, of course. But still, it gets boring after a while..."

"Do you have electricity?" she asked next, unable to stop her curiosity.

"Yes, we have a generator, but we don't use it much. We organize a movie night from time to time, but that's about it."

"Hmmm… isn't it hard to live like that?"

"Well, we have our powers. We're totally used to them, but they do come in handy in everyday life."

"I see."

They spent the evening together, and it was getting quite late. Anna's eyes were closing on their own, and she was wondering how late they were going to stay up before calling this a night. It seemed as if today was a special day though, and nobody wanted to leave.

Kida ultimately saw that the two sisters were getting tired, and led them back to the hut. Hans and Moana came with them too, and it seemed like everyone else went back to their own places.

"Well, I'm gonna have to leave early tomorrow morning." Hans said once they were inside. "I have work to do in Arendelle. I'm not sure when I'll be back, so I'm telling you goodbye for now. I hope you'll learn a lot here, and that you'll be ready soon. Anna, what I said back then was true. I would appreciate it if you could write a book about this place and its inhabitants. We need people to accept them."

Anna nodded, struggling not to yawn.

"Let's go to sleep. They're exhausted." Kida said and she grabbed two mattresses and a few covers from the other room.

"The nights are cold here, so you'd better use them."

"Thanks." Elsa said.

"Well, good night then." Anna said to everyone, and they were soon left alone.

"I'm spent." Elsa whispered. "Let's go to bed."

The two sisters laid down the mattresses side to side, and started undressing.

"We didn't ask where our stuff was."

"I'm too tired anyway." Elsa said as she removed her top and her bra and slipped under the covers in her panties.

"I like that." Anna said with a smile as she followed her sister's example. She tried cuddling next to her, but she fell in the gap between the mattresses.

"Humpf."

"Come here, little sister." Elsa said as she got to the extremity of her mattress to leave her some room. Anna approached, and had to lay half on top of her sister to fit, not that she minded.

"This place seems nice, huh?" Anna whispered, and Elsa nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. I just hope we'll get a better, more private place tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Anna answered, yawning. "I'm exhausted. Good night, sis."

"Good night, Anna." Elsa said before kissing her on the lips. Anna snuggled against her to find a more comfortable position, and ended up using her sister's bare chest as a pillow. Elsa's arms were soon circled around her waist, and Anna sighed with happiness as she felt herself falling asleep in the arms of her loving sister.


	50. Exploring

The nights on the Island were cold, and Elsa was more than relieved to have her sister's body snuggled up against hers. When she woke up in the morning, Anna was still clinging to her, and Elsa took some time to enjoy the blissful feeling. She gently kissed her sister's cute face, and a smile appeared on it.

"Are you awake?" She whispered.

"No… let's stay like this." Anna answered, nuzzling against her sister's chest.

"We should put some distance between us. What if Kida or Moana wakes up and sees us like this?"

"Too late..." Anna muttered while tugging the sheets over her head to hide her eyes from the sun.

"Wha… what?!" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, they're already out. You were sleeping like a log, but I saw them leaving. And we were kinda on their way out, so..."

"Do you think they saw us?"

"It was still dark… I don't know. But there's nothing wrong with snuggling with your big sister, right?" Anna asked with a teasing smile. "Especially when it's cold."

With that said, Elsa could feel her sister's hands getting adventurous, and her breath quickened when Anna started gently touching her breasts.

"Anna! Not here… what if they come back?"

"But I've been teasing you for so long now..." Anna said, using her other hand to reach Elsa's stomach.

"Y… yeah… but…" Elsa argued, knowing quite well that she had already lost the fight.

They were suddenly interrupted by footsteps, and Elsa silently cursed as she grabbed her sister's hands and reluctantly pulled them away from her own body.

"Oh, you're awake." Kida said, and Elsa sat up a little in the bed, making sure to hide her chest with a cover.

"Ye… yeah, hi."

"Hi. I hope your night on these mattresses wasn't too awful. Don't worry though, it will be much better tonight."

"Oh, it was fine. I slept quite well actually." Anna said.  _Of course you did, you used me as a pillow._ "And Elsa just woke up, so I guess she did too."

"Good. Well, Moana prepared breakfast for you. Are you getting up?"

"Hmmm, yeah. Actually…" Elsa started, blushing and looking at her clothes and bra on the ground.

"Oh! Oh, yeah, sorry, we totally forgot to bring your things here yesterday! You should have told us!" Kida said.

_Now she knows I've been sleeping without a bra with my sister. Is that a weird thing? Yes, it's definitely a weird thing._

"It's fine."

"Well, I'm going back outside. Join us when you're ready."

"Sure. Thank you."

The white-haired woman left, and Elsa turned toward Anna.

"Do you think Hans told her? About us?"

"I don't know. But if he didn't, she must be wondering why we slept naked together."

Elsa sighed, and looked around before getting up. She quickly got dressed, and then looked at her sister as she got out of the covers and started putting her bra and clothes back on. Unable to resist, she hugged her from behind, and planted a long kiss on her cheek.

"I love you sis." She told her, and Anna turned her head around to smile at her.

"I love you too Elsa."

Once that was over with, the two sisters stepped outside, and were delighted to see a table full of fresh fruit in front of the house, in the middle of the village.

"Looks like they really live together as a community." Anna mentioned, and Elsa nodded. She had thought the dinner last night might have been a special occasion for their arrival, something like a welcoming party, but maybe it had actually been a regular thing. A few women were already eating at the table, and Elsa recognized most of them.

She easily spotted Moana, who smiled at her when she saw her, and the two sisters approached her.

"Hi Moana!" Anna said.

"Hey! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Was it too cold? You two were so close to each other this morning." She said with the innocence only a child could have.

"Y… yeah, it was a bit cold." Elsa said, blushing. "So we cuddled."

"Damn, I wish I had a little sister." Moana said, and Elsa realized she really wanted to get out of the conversation.

"Yeah, well, she can be a real pain too sometimes!" Elsa said with a smirk, and Anna looked at her, feigning shock.

"You are so regretting this later!" Anna said, and Elsa definitely hoped that she was kidding.

Moana chuckled though, and led them to the table.

"Here! Help yourselves to whatever you want."

Elsa greeted everyone and then sat on the bench next to her sister. Moana sat in front of them.

"Do you know where our things are?" Elsa asked as she hesitated between selecting from the various exotic fruits. "Your father sent them with everything else."

"Oh, yeah! They must be at the warehouse then. He always sends stuff there. I'll bring you there next! I need to see if he remembered to send me the latest issue of my favourite comic!"

"You like comics?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! Dad told me you were a real superhero?" she asked Elsa, which made her chuckle.

"I'm not sure. I guess I try to be."

"Great. Once you're the Amyrlin I can go to your world and become your sidekick!" the girl said, excited.

"What is the Amyrlin supposed to be, exactly?" Anna asked before Elsa could.

"Well, she's our leader. She's supposed to make sure all female channellers are safe, and that they don't do bad things." Moana explained.

"I never pictured a hot young woman in that role though." A woman next to them said, and Elsa recognized her as Ariel, one of the first women who had talked to her. She was in her late twenties, was rather beautiful and had amazingly bright red hair. "I always thought they were old, decaying women!"

"I… uh…" Elsa mumbled, not knowing how to react.

"Damn! These fruits are awesome!" Anna said rather loudly, interrupting them. "Sis, you've gotta try this one!"

She offered her half of her mango, and Elsa bit into it, marvelling at the sweet taste.

"You're right! They are way better that what we can find in Arendelle." Elsa admitted, and she blushed a little when her sister scooped some juice that had spilled onto her chin with her finger and then licked it."

"Do you want some of my cereal?" Moana offered, showing them her box of processed cereals. "Dad sends them from time to time."

"No, thanks. I'd rather enjoy these." Elsa argued, showing the numerous ripe fruit on the table.

"Whatever you want! More for me, then!"

Elsa heard a girly giggle, and turned her face around to see two lovebirds shamelessly teasing each other, one of them sitting on the other's lap and being fed litchis.

Moana rolled her eyes, and Ariel sighed.

"Esmeralda and Aurora have been together for years now, but they're still acting like a new couple in love."

Elsa remembered them from the previous evening, and the two women definitely seemed madly in love with each other. They weren't afraid of showing their affection in public, at the least.

"How is… life without men going?" Anna asked Ariel, who sighed.

"It isn't always easy. I mean… there's some uh..." she hesitated, looking at Moana. "some fooling around… but Esmeralda and Aurora are the only real couple here. Besides Hans and Kida, of course."

'Uh uhh…"

"And we're pretty much stuck together… so it gets a bit awkward quickly. I've been in a relationship with Belle, we broke up, but there's no real way to avoid her now."

"Enough about this." Kida said from behind them, who had joined them. "We've got important things to do! Are you ready to start your training, Elsa?"

"Yes, I am." Elsa said, standing up. "What should we start with?"

"First, I want to see exactly how much you can channel. Hans said you were quite powerful, but being a man, he can't really know. And then you'll train with different girls. I'll teach you most of the time, but some of the girls have special talents I don't have."

"Like my ice powers?"

"Yes. Moana has something similar with her water talents, so maybe you two could train together some day too."

"Yeah!" Moana said. "You can teach me how you defeat villains."

"In the meantime, could you bring Anna to the warehouse so they get their stuff back? And show her their place too." Kida asked her daughter.

"Sure mom. Come on, let's go Anna!" Moana said, standing up and taking Anna's hand to lead her away.

"W… well, I guess I'll see you later." Anna said, and Elsa wanted to kiss her goodbye but she knew better.

"Yep."

"Let's go then." Kida said. "I'll try to teach you Travelling soon too."

"You can do that?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised.

"Of course."

"Isn't it tempting to use it and get away from here?"

Kida sighed. "More than you think. It can get pretty boring and lonely here. And yet I'm lucky enough to have my daughter with me. And Hans coming over from time to time. I can't imagine how it is for the other girls."

Elsa took a glance at Esmeralda and Aurora, and noticed that they were pretty close again, acting like teenagers with their first crush.

"Some of them seem to be pretty happy."

"Yeah. Well, good for them. Come on, follow me."

* * *

 

"So, how is it being Elsa's younger sister?" Moana asked Anna, and the redhead smiled.

"Pretty great, obviously." Anna answered.

"Hmm… aren't siblings supposed to bicker and fight each other?"

"Well… we always got along pretty well. And we lost our parents when we were young so we're all that we had left."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." The girl answered visibly feeling a bit awkward.

"It's ok, don't worry. It was a long time ago."

"Do… do you miss them?"

"Hmmm… yes, I guess." She hadn't really asked herself that question recently. "I don't know what they would think of who I've become."  _And what they'd think about my relationship with Elsa._

"I'm sure they'd be proud!"

Anna smiled at the girl and shrugged. There was no point thinking about that anyway.

"Elsa and I were pretty close when we were younger, but she drifted apart from me when she got her powers. She was afraid I'd get into trouble if she told me about them. I still loved her, but it made me a bit sad."

"Did it bring you closer when she told you?"

"Yes. Yes, we're pretty close now too. More than before, actually." Anna conceded. For some reason, opening up to this girl was easy and comforting.

"Here we are!" Moana said as they approached a big hut. "Your bags must be in here."

They were indeed, and Anna took one while Moana took the other. Hans had also sent her comics too, and Moana held onto them as well.

"I'll bring you to your hut, now."

"Is it far from here?"

"Not really. But dad said you might want to be left alone and have a quiet and peaceful place for yourselves, so we moved a hut a little bit away from the village."

"Oh. I hope it wasn't too much work for you." Anna said, a bit surprised.  _Maybe he didn't want to have two incestuous sisters living too close to his daughter. In any case, we'll enjoy the privacy._

"With our powers, it wasn't much work."

Moana lead Anna to her hut, and they were there in less than five minutes. It was very close to the beach, and Anna could hear the sound of the waves.

"Damn, it will be great here." Anna said, looking at the hut from the outside. It seemed big, compared to most of the ones in the village.

Anna stepped in, and looked around quickly. First, there was a room with a few wooden reclining chairs a table and a few cupboards, and then a room with a good looking, comfortable twin-sized bed.

"There's only one bed, though. Dad said it didn't matter."

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine." Anna answered as she jumped on the bed to try out the mattress. "Great!"

She put the bags down in the bedroom and stretched. "Thanks for the help. I'll tidy up our things later with Elsa."

"Sure. Wanna go to the beach?"

"Right. Let me change and I'll be right there."

* * *

 

Kida had led Elsa to a remote place on the Island and she was now standing in the middle of a small clearing.

"Ok, it will be quieter here. So, try to channel as much as you can." Kida told her.

She opened up to the Source, and tapped into it, feeling the power rushing to her. She was so used to it by now that it took her only a few seconds to hold as much as she could.

"Well, that's impressive indeed." Kida said, and Elsa soon saw an aura of energy appear around her. It was impressive too, especially compared to Rapunzel who had been the only female channeller she could compare herself to until now, but it was still less than her.

"And yet, compared with what I can hold with the sword Hans gave me, it's nothing." Elsa admitted.

"He gave you a sword?" She asked, surprised, and Elsa realized she should probably have stayed quiet about that.

"Uh…. Yeah..."

"An angreal?"

"I think he called it that, yes."

"I didn't even know he had one. Why didn't he give it to me before?"

"Huh…"  _Shit_. "I… I think he wanted you to be safe."

"Does he really expect that I'm going to stay here while you all fight for us?" Kida asked, and Elsa sighed.

"I think you should talk to him about that, not me."

"Damn right I'll talk to him." She answered angrily. "Anyway, let's get back to the training. Look at me doing the weave, and try to do the same. You either have to be able to see the place you want to Travel to, or you can mentally picture it. It has to be somewhere you've already been to, though. We're going to start with something easy, and try to open a portal leading to the other side of this clearing."

Elsa watched as Kida wove the portal, and it appeared in front of them, slowly getting bigger. She could also see a black shape in the distance, getting bigger at the same speed. A few seconds later, the portal was opened, and they both stepped into it to reach the other side of the clearing.

"So, did you see how I did it?" Kida asked, and Elsa made a face.

"I...I kind of did, but it seemed complex. I'm not sure I can do it on my own."

"Well, you won't learn a pattern that complex on your first try. It's going to take some time. Especially since you're not used to training and learn with someone."

"Yeah, training with a man is different." Elsa said, remembering the long hours she had spent listening to Scar telling her about shielding people from the Source.

"Now that I think about it, you didn't really seem surprised to see me channelling. And weaving. Have you already met a woman who could channel?"

Elsa hesitated for a while. She hadn't told Hans about Rapunzel, and she didn't know if she could trust Kida so soon.

"Yeah, yesterday. Everyone was using their powers. To make the fire and everything..."

"Oh. Right. I had forgotten. Anyway, I'm going to show you again. Try to focus and watch the way I weave."

Elsa nodded, and prepared herself for a long day of observing.

* * *

 

Anna had spent the morning on the beach with Moana, enjoying the sun on her skin and the ocean water. The girl was nice and kind, and she was starting to grow fond of her. Moana had a refreshing curiosity and couldn't help asking Anna a tons of questions about what she called the other world, but Anna didn't mind telling her.

As noon drew closer, they both left the beach and Anna stopped by her hut to put on a pareo over her swimsuit. She also remembered that her sister hadn't had time to change yet, and brought some clothes with her to the village.  _She must still be training._

She helped with dinner, and then waited for her sister. She arrived some time later with Kida, and Anna brought her the clothes.

"I figured you'd want to change." She told her, and Elsa smiled.

"Thanks. I do indeed."

"How was it? Did you learn something?"

"Not yet. Travelling is harder than I thought. Kida told me it would certainly take me a few days to learn. It's pretty tiring too, so I'm done for the day."

"Great. That way we can spend the afternoon together."

"Yep. I'm gonna change first, and then we can leave after eating."

Elsa asked Kida if she could change in their house, and Anna waited outside for her to come back. She couldn't help but eye her up when she came out wearing tight shorts and a light top, and Elsa winked at her when she spotted Anna staring.

They sat together for lunch, but tried to open up to the others. It seemed as if not everyone was eating together this time, but there were a good dozen of people at the table.

When it was over, the two sisters sneaked off, and Anna led Elsa to their hut to show her.

"Yeah, it's going to be nice here. So… what do you wanna do this afternoon?"

"We could go to the beach, but I've already done that. What about going for a walk and exploring the island a bit?"

"Sounds good to me." Elsa answered, and they left together hand in hand.

The two sisters followed a trail they found in the jungle, and they couldn't believe how beautiful it was. They had always been used to the grey city of Arendelle, and seeing all these flowers and plants around them was a nice change of setting. Besides, they were all alone together, and didn't have to hide their affection from anyone.

They soon arrived to a small lake with a waterfall, and stopped in awe to watch the sight. The waterfall was making a rainbow, and the water was crystalline. It didn't seem too deep, but it was enough to swim in.

"Damn. I wish I brought my swimsuit." Elsa said, and Anna chuckled.

"I have mine, though." She said as she removed her pareo to reveal it.

Elsa removed her shoes and walked into the lake to soak her feet and legs. "It's warm but refreshing."

Anna followed and had no trouble getting into the water. It was warmer than the ocean, and she quickly advanced into the lake, until the water reached her neck.

"Come on, join me!" She shouted to her sister.

"I don't have a swimsuit." She answered, and Anna laughed.

"Really? We're all alone here. Think of it as a giant bathtub."

Elsa grunted, and Anna laughed again.

"Come on, sis… I swear you won't regret it." With that, she reached for her back to unhook her bikini top. Then, she slid her bikini bottoms off, and threw them toward Elsa.

"Come on, join me now. I'm naked too."

"Or I could just put on your swimsuit now." Elsa said with a wide victorious smile as she grabbed the bikini while Anna glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Fine, fine. I'm joining you."

Anna watched with delight as her sister removed her shorts and her top. Then her bra was tossed aside, revealing her ample bosom, and her panties fell to the ground. By now Anna was already aroused, and she ate up her big sister with her eyes as she stepped into the water, getting closer to her.

They swam for a while, enjoying the change of temperature between the hot air and the water. Obviously, being naked while doing so was an extra which they both enjoyed, and Anna didn't wait long to get closer to her sister and hug her. They looked at each other with love and lust in their eyes, and Anna was the one to initiate the kiss.

They kissed and kissed again, water up to their shoulders and hands on each other. What had started as a simple kiss slowly turned into a heavy make-out session, and their hands grew bolder by the minute.

"What if someone can see us?" Elsa whispered between two kisses, and Anna shrugged.

"I don't care. It's been too long." Anna replied, and Elsa seemed to agree, judging by the hand that had just reached Anna's breast.

The redhead slowly explored her sister's body, enjoying each curve and firm muscle under her hands. Their hearts were racing, their breaths were short, and Anna could feel all the sexual tension of the last few days bubbling up inside her.

"I want to fuck you so bad, sis." She told her sister as their mouths parted and she shamelessly groped her butt.

"Don't… don't talk like that!" Elsa said, blushing, but Anna knew how much she liked it.

"Why? Don't you want your little sister to touch you… and make you feel good?" She asked innocently while her other hand brushed Elsa's thighs, getting a shiver out of her.

"I… I… yes, of course..." Elsa moaned, and Anna smirked maliciously. She moved her hand closer to her sister's core, but kept teasing her instead of giving her what she really wanted.

"A… Anna..." Elsa moaned, and Anna looked at her innocently.

"Yes, sister?"

"You're such a tease. Fuck me before we're interrupted again!"

"I did promise you'd pay for telling Moana I was a pain..."

"Hmmm… do you really want to make the Ice Queen angry, though…?" Elsa asked and Anna giggled.

"She wouldn't dare use her powers against me."

Elsa closed her eyes, and suddenly walls of ice appeared around them, at the borders of the small lake.

"That way, nobody can see what I'm going to do with you." Elsa muttered as her hands got rougher on her sister's body. Anna shivered of pleasure, feeling her sister's lust and thirst for her.

Anna moaned into her sister's neck, and she realized she liked when her sister was a bit rough.

"Come on… use your powers on me, Ice Queen… It's your job to punish bad girls..."

Surprise appeared in her sister's eyes, but it was soon replaced with lust again. They weren't usually into roleplay, but it seemed she didn't mind.

"And you've been bad?" she asked, visibly trying not to laugh at her question.

Anna nodded vigorously. "I keep having nasty thoughts about my sister… nasty, horny thoughts..."

"Incest is pretty bad..." Elsa said, still touching and groping her everywhere."

"Yes..."

Suddenly, she couldn't move her feet, and realized they were stuck in ice. Ice formed around her hands as well, and her arms were soon raised in the air above her. She felt completely powerless in front of her sister, and was delighted to abandon herself to her. Lust was taking over her mind, and she rarely felt this horny. She was craving for her sister's sweet touch, and her loins were burning with fire, anticipating it.

Elsa seemed to understand, as fingers finally started rubbing her lips, getting a moan out of her. The way her sister was touching her down there was a contrast to the way she had used her powers to immobilise her, and Anna knew it was because Elsa was completely unable to be rough with her even if it was just roleplay. She liked it though, and surrendered completely to her sister's touch.

"S.. spread my legs." Anna asked, still unable to move on her own. Her legs immediately spread, and Elsa returned to pleasuring her with her hand. The water was up to her chest, and Elsa started sucking her nipples while fingering her.

Being unable to move while she desperately needed to was maddening, and lust and pleasure filled her body. She didn't know if it was because of the teasing of the last few days or because of her current helplessness to do anything but accept her sister's fondling, but she could feel she was already getting close to a release.

She searched for her sister's eyes with her own, and locked onto them as she felt pleasure spreading throughout her body. Elsa didn't look away as Anna squirmed with pleasure, her legs desperately needing to shut themselves to stop Elsa from stimulating her, but unable to do so because she was immobilized. She came a second time after that, and Elsa released her afterwards, taking her into her arms and kissing her tenderly.

"That… that was awesome..." Anna managed to say as she abandoned herself in her sister's arms.

"It… it felt a bit wrong. I didn't really like doing it to you." Elsa said, and Anna kissed her again.

"What? Making me come?"

"No, I definitely liked that." Elsa said with a laugh. "I meant using my powers on you."

"Oh..." Anna said, and she started leading her sister away from the middle of the lake and onto the shore, kissing her all the way back. Elsa was forced to walk backwards, not seeing where she was going, and her sister was leading her into a rock. They only had water up to their calves when Elsa hit it with her back, and Anna kneeled in front of her without breaking eye contact.

Elsa bit her lip in anticipation as she understood what was coming, and Anna launched herself at her sister's wet cunt. She used her fingers to gently spread her swollen and needy lips, and ran her tongue against it. Elsa's legs twitched, and Anna started pleasuring her sister with her tongue. She was starting to know what Elsa liked, and she mercilessly ate her out, more than happy to finally be able to go all the way with her, after two days of constant interruption.

Elsa couldn't help but moan and curse as her sister's tongue worked its magic, and Anna tried to keep eye contact as she pleasured her.  _She's so cute when she comes_.

"A…. Anna..." Elsa moaned, and the redhead focused her tongue on her sister's clitoris, sticking a finger into her sister's tight vagina. When she finally climaxed, Anna felt her finger squeezed again and again by her sister's inner muscle and she lovingly watched her sister trying to control her orgasm.

Anna tried to make it last as long as she could, and then stood up to kiss and hold her sister.

"That… that was good." Elsa said, still having a hard time catching her breath.

"Hehe. It's been some time..."

"Yes..."

"How about we continue this later at our hut?"

"Hmmm… I'd like that."

Anna hugged her sister and put her head on her chest, listening to her racing heart.

"I love you so much, Elsa. I don't think you realize just how much."

"Of course I do. I love you too, Anna."

She was going to kiss her when she heard some noise coming from the jungle around them. She turned around and noticed some ruffling in the leaves.

"Fuck!" Elsa said. "Do you think someone saw us?"

"Huh… might have been just an animal." Anna said, trying to appease her sister but not really even convinced herself.

"Damn… what if it was someone from the village?"

"That… uh… that could be problematic. But there were some ice walls, right? They couldn't have seen anything."

"Not at first… but not when… when you pleasured me."

"Fuck."

They quickly left the water, and dressed up.

"Let's get back to the village. We'll see if anyone tells us something."

"Yes. We really need to be more careful about this. I didn't even remember that they all could sense if I was channelling and weaving something. Maybe someone came to make sure I wasn't in trouble."

"Well, you definitely weren't." Anna said, trying to joke.

"Humpf. I hope this doesn't bring us problems with them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time! (It always is when smut is involved ^^). It has been quite some time since the last one, and I know some of you were getting impatient!


	51. Bonding

When they returned to the village, the two sisters were a bit worried that they might have been caught. However, nobody said anything to them about what happened, so they couldn't really do anything about it. They had decided to stop always sticking together in front of the others though, and to mingle with everyone a bit.

Anna thought that she'd go and talk with Moana, but she was nowhere to be seen, so she approached Ariel instead. She didn't like the way the woman was always flirting with Elsa, but maybe this was the occasion to cunningly tell her she should stop.

The red-haired woman was currently reading a book in a deckchair, and Anna sat down next to her. Ariel gave her a brief smile as she saw her, and Anna took it as an invitation to chat.

"We explored the island a bit, and it's really beautiful." Anna started. "We found an amazing little lake."

"Oh. Yeah. It's a nice place. We used to bathe there before we came up with the shower system we have now." Ariel replied, mentioning the hand-crafted shower cabins Anna had spotted.

Anna took out her pareo to work on her tan, and she caught Ariel staring at her from the corner of her eye.  _Well, she's definitely into girls_.

"So, what's life like in the old world?" Ariel asked. "I haven't been there in almost twenty years."

"Hmm… it's calmer here. But... there's also more to do there."

"Do you have a special someone there?" Ariel asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." Anna replied.

"Married? Engaged? Boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend." Anna said.  _Sister._  "I was engaged to a guy though. But we broke up not so long ago."

"Oh! Switching teams, huh?"

"I guess."

"What about your sister? You two look a bit different, but you're both really gorgeous women."

"Haha, thanks." Anna said, accepting the compliment. "She's taken too."

"Damn!" Ariel cursed and pouted, and Anna chuckled.

"You could have asked sooner. My sister's a bit clueless with these kinds of things, but it was so obvious you were trying to flirt with her."

Ariel sighed. "Yeah, well if you hadn't seen a new face for ten years and then two beautiful girls appeared on your island, you'd try to score too!"

Anna chuckled and looked at her. She sounded like a nice person after all. "With some luck, you'll be out of here soon. And once you're out, I'm pretty sure you'll find plenty of women, or men, willing to get to know you better."

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of here. Not only for… well, you know. But I desperately need to meet new people, have something to do besides reading, training and swimming, and I just want to do something with my life."

"What are you gonna do once you get out there? Do… do you have a place to go?" Anna asked, hoping she wasn't pushing too far.

"Not really. I guess I could go back to my family. But, I'm not sure. They've believed that I've been dead for years now. And the people here are my family too. I'm always saying I want out of here, but I would miss everything as well. And I wouldn't want to get away from everyone here. Kida and her mom-like attitude, little Moana… everyone here actually. Even Belle…" she said, and Anna could feel as if there was still something there.

"So… where would you go then? Arendelle?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, if we're bringing back the White Tower, and Elsa turns out to be our Amyrlin, we should all stay together, right? I think the plan is to actually build a White Tower as our base. And what better place than Arendelle? From what I know, people are quite happy to have the Ice Queen there, and Hans is the mayor, so..."

"Hmm… what exactly are you expecting from Elsa?" she asked, a bit worried.

"I don't really know. Normally, she's supposed to be the head of the order. Back in the days, the Amyrlin's mission was to make sure girls with powers were properly trained and taught not to use their powers for their own interests. She was like the head of our government, and decided how our order could make the world better."

"So she's supposed to make all the decisions?"

"Yes, but she was helped by advisors." Ariel explained as she put her book away, mostly realizing that they were in for a long talk. "Each Ajah selected a leader."

"Ajah?" Anna asked, wishing she had brought a pen and some paper.

"Yeah. These were like… orders within the order? Different branches, dedicated to specific missions and talents."

"Hmm… like what? I mean… for example, what Ajah would you be in? Or Elsa?"

"Well, the Amyrlin is supposed to represent all Ajahs. But if she wasn't the Amyrlin, I guess she'd be in the red or green one."

"Red?...Green?"

"Yeah, the reds were the ones who took care of rogue channellers. They were specialized in dealing with other people with powers. Greens were like… the army of the Order."

"Oh. Pretty violent branches then?"

"Yeah. Yellow ones were specialized in healing. But we don't even have a single woman here who can heal, so I'm afraid that talent is lost."

_Huh? Can't Rapunzel do that? And she seemed rather good at it._

"What else?" Anna asked, trying to remember everything she was being told.

"The Greys focused on diplomacy and politics, taking care of our relationship with the rest of the world. The Brown were all about knowledge, books and discovering new weaves. There were a few others, but they weren't the most useful, and would definitely have no place in a modern world.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Anna asked. She didn't even know when all of this had taken place, since she definitely had never read anything about it in any history books, so she wondered how Ariel knew so much of it.

"I have a few books."

"Really? Could you lend them to me? I'd love to learn more. And I'm sure Elsa should know about all of this too."

"Of course."

They were silent for a while, until Anna spoke up again. "I had hoped everything would quiet down once Arendelle was clear of crime and corruption."

"I'm afraid it's only the beginning." Ariel answered with a laugh.

"Yeah… I'm not done worrying about her."

"You two seem pretty close. I mean, you told me she's got someone, but she comes here with her sister?"

"Uh… yeah. We've always been pretty close. Us against the world kind of thing."

"I see..."

"So I can't help but worry about her. When I learned she was the Ice Queen… I was proud, but I couldn't help spending my nights asking myself if she was hurt."

"Why don't you form a Bond, then? If you're so close, it shouldn't be too hard. Although your girlfriend might not approve… well, she doesn't have to know, right?" Ariel asked, laughing.

"Huh… what?" Anna asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Bonding. You don't know about that?"

"Uh… no?"

"Oh. Well, it's a weave that allows two people to bind together. Well, it's said that you can bind with more than one person, but I can't imagine the mess that would make."

"What… what does it do?"

"Well, it kinda links your mind to the other. You can feel the other's emotions, for example. It's hard to explain, but a lot of things can be shared through the Bond. Back in the days, it was mostly used between a channeller and a talented warrior. They served as some sort of epic bodyguard and they were somewhat complementary. It's… rather intimate though. So, it can be tricky. The Black Tower uses it to link a novice with a mentor."

"The Black Tower?" Anna asked. She had plenty of questions, but this was the one that came out first.

"Male channellers. The Bond is broken once the novice is dedicated."

"What exactly happens with that Bond?"

"Well, there's a… like a sort of link between the two people. That way, you always know where your partner is, and what he's feeling. That's why I told you that. No more worrying. Unless she really is in trouble, because then you know for sure something is wrong."

"Why did you say my girlfriend wouldn't like it?"

"Well… it's pretty intimate. I mean, there's nothing more intimate, actually. And it could get pretty awkward. I mean, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to wake up feeling horny during the night because you can feel your sister having the time of her life with her lover. The link can be tuned down, but still."

Anna blushed at the words. She would definitely like that, but she stayed mute. "So… imagine I'm in my bed while Elsa is out there working as the Ice Queen. If everything is going ok, I could feel it? And then if she's in trouble, I could feel it too?"

"Well, you'd feel that she's happy, tired, or angry. Or hurt. Whatever she's feeling. Only if she doesn't tune down the link though. And the further you are from each other, the less you'd feel. If she were on the other side of the world, you'd only feel a tiny speck in your mind. But if she's in the next apartment block, you can feel anything she doesn't try to hide."

"Wow."  _I need this._  "That's awesome."  _I totally need to know she's safe._

"Would it work even if I don't have powers?"

"Yep. Only the one casting the weave needs to know how to channel. Obviously."

"Damn. That's awesome!"

"Huh… yeah, well, there are downsides too. You can't really lie to the person any more. Or even hide some of your feelings. I mean, we are constantly doing that. Not straightforward lying, but imagine not being able to hide anything from someone. It can get pretty rough."

"Yeah, but still..."

"That's how Belle and I broke up." Ariel said.

"Oh."

"Yeah… we were perfect together, so we decided we could Bond. It was like the ultimate show of love. But it tore us apart…"

"I… I see..." Anna muttered, not really knowing what to say.

"The break-up was even more violent because we had to sever the Bond. Now, I miss her even more."

"I… I'm sorry."

"Well, it's too late anyway."

"Thanks for telling me though. I… I'll speak about it with my sister."

Ariel stayed quiet, and Anna took some time to think about it. What would it be like to feel all of her sister's emotions? It would definitely be interesting to always know she's safe. And it would most likely be nice to know how she felt, especially because Elsa wasn't always really open to people. But at the same time, not being able to hide anything from her?  _What do I have to hide, anyway? I absolutely love her, and she knows it. I don't even remember the last time we had a fight about anything. And even if we did, those are things that can happen in any kind of relationship._

* * *

 

Elsa knew she was supposed to mingle with people and talk to them, but it wasn't that easy. They had all known each other for many years, and she didn't know how to break the ice. It seemed easy for Anna, who seemed to be already deep into a conversation with Ariel, but she didn't know how to approach people. So she had decided she'd walk around awkwardly.  _Maybe I'll find Moana. We haven't even given her the books we bought her yet._

Fortunately, it seemed as if someone took pity on her, and she turned around when she heard her name.

"Hey, Elsa! Wanna play a game?" A woman asked, and Elsa recognized Esmeralda.

She walked over to her, and shrugged. "Yeah, why not? What are we playing exactly?"

"Beach volley, of course."

Elsa laughed, but then realized the girl wasn't joking. "What? Really?"

"Well, yeah. Nothing much to do here, and besides swimming, that's like the only sport we can play. Well, there's soccer too. But I think you're more of a volleyball player."

"I… actually, sports aren't really my thing." Elsa said.

"Really? With that toned body of yours?" Esmeralda asked with a wink.

"Well… uh… I work out. But I haven't played any sports in a long, long time. Since high school, actually."

"Well, you're gonna get your ass kicked then. But no worries, it'll be fun."

"Huh… well… ok then."  _Anna did say we had to fit in._

"Follow me then. Belle and Aurora are already there. I was going to ask Ariel, but she seems pretty busy with your sister right now. She must be asking her for tips on how to get into your pants."

"What?!" Elsa asked, shocked.

"Haven't you realized? She's clearly into you."

"Wha… what? Really? No… No, I hadn't noticed."  _Was that why Anna acted so… weird around her? Damn, she should have told me._

"Well, now you know." Esmeralda simply said as she started walking towards the beach.

"So… this is the first time I'm seeing you without your girlfriend around." Elsa said as they walked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, we tend to cling to each other a lot. It's not like we have anything else to do here, right?"

"I… I guess."

"You seem to be pretty close to your sister too."

"Well, yeah. But… I mean, it's not the same. Right? I mean, obviously."

"Yeah, obviously." Esmeralda said, and Elsa started worrying.  _Was she the one who saw us? This is so embarrassing. No, she wouldn't just talk like this if it was the case._

"Hey, look who I found to play with us!" Esmeralda shouted as they reached the beach. A net had been raised up, and some lines had been drawn on the sand. The other two girls were already warming up, passing the ball to each other over the net.

"Side with Belle, she's better at this than me or Aurora."

Elsa did so, and joined Belle on her side of the field. They started playing, and although Elsa had never really been fond of sports, she had to admit she was having fun. It was getting hot, though, and the girls whistled as she took off her top to reveal a bikini top like the others.

They played some more, and they had been winning for quite some time when she saw Aurora channel, and weave something. The ball slightly changed course, and ended up in the net.

"Looks like we won this round!" Esmeralda said with a big smile on her face, and Elsa looked at her partner with wide eyes.

"Yep. That's her alright. Cheating with her wind affinity. Well, game's on! Show us your ice powers." Belle said, and Elsa shook her head playfully.  _Really, using our powers over a volleyball game?_

Still, when Aurora used her powers to send the ball flying over the net at full speed, Elsa quickly cast a wall of ice over the net in order to stop it. She hadn't expected Esmeralda to get involved, though, and a red hot beam of fire shot from her hand and pierced Elsa's wall. Then the ball went right through it, and touched the ground on her side.

The two girls in front of them high-fived, visibly proud of themselves, and Elsa looked at Belle grimly.

"Let's give them hell." She told her and channelled all the energy she could. The other three girls did the same, all grinning, and Elsa braced herself before launching the ball back.

By the time they agreed to call it a draw, they were all exhausted. The game had slowly turned into anything but volleyball, and the field looked more like a war zone than a quiet beach.

"Does this happen often?" Elsa asked the others as they all went to take a dive in the ocean to get rid of the sweat covering their bodies.

"Yeah, definitely. Especially when Aurora is losing!" Belle answered.

"We sure as hell didn't lose. We agreed to a draw, but I'm pretty sure we were ahead on the score." Esmeralda argued, and Elsa shook her head playfully.

Elsa dived into the water and took a few breaststrokes. It felt nice to be in the cool water, and the other girls followed.  _I wish Anna was here. We haven't even gone swimming together yet. We did only arrive yesterday, though. I guess we'll have time._

"So, how is the training going?" Aurora asked as they all got closer to each other, water up to their necks.

"Kida is trying to teach me how to Travel." Elsa said. "I hope I'll learn."

"One thing is certain, you do have an amazing reserve of power." Esmeralda said. "Never seen anything like it. I'm pretty sure you can hold as much as Hans. And he's a guy."

"Does it matter?" Elsa asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah. Nobody told you? Most men can channel more power than women, overall."

"What? Really? That's… that's kinda unfair. And sexist." Elsa said, and the other chuckled.

"It's like that. Can't do anything about it."

"Still… so… they are both generally physically stronger and more talented with powers?"

"Nope! I didn't say they were more talented. Actually, it's quite the opposite. They have more power, but they can't Link together without a woman's lead."

"Link?"

"Damn, you really are clueless about all this! A link can be established between channellers, men or women. It's as if all the members entrusted the energy they tap into the Source to someone, the ring leader. Men can be integrated into one, but they can't lead one. I guess that's why Hans wants you to help him so badly." Esmeralda said.

"A full ring of thirteen channellers is more powerful than two dozen individual person, male or female."

"So… you think he wants me to link with him and all his followers?"

"Well, you can only link up to twelve other people. So I guess it would be better to make several links. But yeah, I think that's the idea. It would really help, especially if the Dragon has the benefit of numbers."

"It… it's frightening enough to hold all the energy I can tap. When I use the angreal, it… it really freaks me out. But adding all the link's power to that would be… unthinkable."

"You have an angreal? Well, that's a good thing." Belle said. "We're gonna need everything we have to defeat the Dragon and his minions."

Elsa shivered. She hadn't really realized what was expected of her yet. She wasn't going to do this alone of course, but she wasn't sure she had fully comprehended what she had agreed to. Was she really willing to risk her life for them? Women she didn't know, who were actually living peacefully here and weren't in real danger?

_But every new girl who discovers her powers like I did is killed now. I can't let this happen. I need to put a stop to this. Then, only then will I be able to think about me. It will only be Anna and me. But first, I have to take care of this._

"Yeah… well, I'm going to head back and check on my sister." Elsa said, and the others nodded.

"We're coming with you. It's almost dinner time."

* * *

 

"So, how was the rest of your afternoon?" Anna asked her sister as they walked back to their hut. Dinner was over, and it had ended sooner than the previous day.

"Nice. I actually played some beach volleyball. Well, volleyball with an addition to it."

"Hmm?" Anna asked as she took her sister's hand in hers.

"We used our powers to play. It was fun, but a bit crazy! What about you? I saw you sunbathing with Ariel?"

"Yeah. We talked about plenty of things. I think she's still in love with her ex, Belle."

"Oh." Elsa simply said, stroking her sister's hand with her thumb as they walked. "I've been told she was interested in me."

"Yeah, but no worries, I told her you were taken, so she should stop now."

Elsa smiled, understanding why Anna had approached her. "Were you a bit jealous?" she asked teasingly.

"Hmpff, as if." Anna said, smiling, and Elsa stopped walking for a second to kiss her tenderly.

"Let's get back to our hut first. I wouldn't want to get caught kissing you. And it's getting dark already."

"Yeah." Elsa said before channelling and weaving a small ball of light above them.

"Handy." Anna said, and they resumed their walking. They soon arrived at their hut, and walked directly into the bedroom.

"I'm exhausted." Elsa said as she started undressing. To be honest, she was also a bit excited knowing that she was going to spend a night alone with her sister, without anyone around.

Anna undressed too, and slipped into the bed entirely naked, winking at her. Elsa, however, removed everything but put on a revealing blue nightgown she knew Anna loved. Then she joined her into the bed, and Anna snuggled up with her, her hands stroking the silk fabric.

"I was been told about Bonding today." Anna said as she rubbed herself against her, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Hmmm… I think Scar told me about that some time ago. That's how he found out his mentor was dead." Elsa answered, feeling aroused by her sister's proximity.

"Well…" Anna said, visibly trying to ask something.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… maybe we could do it?"

"Do what?"

"Bond."

"Is that a way to ask me if I want to make love to you?" Elsa asked, laughing. "Because you really don't need to beat around the bush."

"No, I'm speaking about that magic Bond." Anna said and Elsa looked at her, puzzled.

"But you don't have powers."

"I don't need to. Ariel told me so."

"Really? But… why?" Elsa asked. She had no idea where this was coming from, and why Anna was interested in it. Come to think of it, she had never really asked Scar what it was. Hans had mentioned it too.

"I would always know where you are. And how you feel. I'd know if you were hurt or in danger… and if anything happens to you, I'll know." Anna said. "Well, it works both ways too… if I get into trouble again, you'll know where to find me."

"Hmmm… yeah, that could be useful." She had been lucky last time, but if it ever happened again, it would come really handy to know exactly where her sister was.

"Well, of course, you'd always know where I am, but it doesn't bother me."

"I don't care either. I've got nothing to hide from you." Elsa said with a smile.

"Well, that's a good thing because… it kind of prevents you from lying too. Like, the other person knows how you feel and all. Ariel said you really need to do that with someone you trust."

"Hmmmm… I'll talk about this with Kida. See what she thinks."

"Good."

"Would… would you really want to Bond with me?" Elsa asked her sister, who smiled at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I definitely would. Not only for knowing you're safe… I love the idea of being even closer to you."

"I think I'd like that too." Elsa said, kissing her tenderly and resting her hand on her sister's naked body, enjoying her soft skin under her fingers.

"Well, now that I've told you about this… I think I remember making plans about this night." Anna said, and a naughty smile appeared on her face.

"I… I think I remember that too." Elsa said, and Anna disappeared under the covers.

Soon, she felt her sister's tongue running up her thighs, and she shivered at the feeling. She knew she was in for a delightfully long night.


	52. Travelling

A few days had passed, and the two sisters were slowly getting used to living on the island. Elsa trained with Kida every morning, while Anna talked with the other channellers and learned about their lives. In the afternoons, Elsa would train with the other women, or simply spend time with her sister and the others. The evenings and nights were truly theirs, though, and they both enjoyed being alone together.

Elsa was currently still trying to open up a portal. Learning the weave was taking longer than she had expected, even if she knew she was quite close to succeeding now. She knew how to form a portal, but she had trouble expanding it.

"Look at me." Kida said, as she opened a Portal again. Elsa watched carefully, observing the way Kida was weaving it, but it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"It took me months to learn how to shield someone." She commented.

"Yes, but nobody could show you. Don't worry, you'll be able to make it soon."

Elsa grunted, and tried again, but she bumped into the same problem.

"Well, let's call it a day. We'll continue tomorrow. How's the rest of your training going?"

Elsa sighed and sat on the ground. "I've been training against Esmeralda on how to use my ice powers against fire. And Belle taught me how to Link people. That was rather easy."

"Well, that's encouraging then."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry. You'll get Travelling soon." her mentor said to encourage her.

"I hope. We don't have as much time as we want."

"Let's go back to the village. I'm sure we'll do better tomorrow."

Elsa nodded and followed her back. She noticed Anna talking with Moana, a pen and a notebook in her hands, writing things from time to time. It reminded her of the interviews she had done with her when Anna still didn't know Elsa was her sister, and she smiled at the memory.

She approached them, waving at Moana, and the girl seemed to take advantage of the interruption to leave.

"Well, I'm going to leave you then. Maybe we'll continue later." She said, before leaving in a hurry.

"Was this a bad time?" Elsa asked her sister.

"Uh… not really. She's acting strange, isn't she? I… I'm afraid she's the one who saw us at the lake." Anna said, and Elsa's mouth dropped.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, not really. But she was super friendly with us, and now she's always awkward, especially when we're together. It would make sense, right?"

"Fuck..." Of all the people around, it had to be the teenage daughter of Hans.

"Maybe we should talk with her. Ask her if something is wrong?"

"Yeah… let's do it after lunch."

Moana left with her mother as soon as it was over though, and the two sisters decided to go back to their hut and then sunbathe for a while. They changed into their bikinis, and then walked down to the beach with their towels.

"So, how's your training going, sis?" Anna asked as they lay down.

"Slowly… I've managed to form a portal, but I can't extend it."

"Show me." Anna said, and Elsa opened up to the Source. "Try to bring us back to Arendelle."

Elsa smiled and decided to give it a try. Kida had told her to start with close distances, but maybe it would be easier to port somewhere she knew well. She pictured her apartment in her flat, and started weaving the portal. It appeared in front of them, and then she tried to expand it, still picturing her former bedroom, where she had spent hours working because of her former job.

She closed her eyes to picture it the best she could, and worked on the waves to make it bigger and bigger.

"Well, it looks fine to me!" Anna said, and Elsa opened up her eyes to stare at an open window leading directly to her bedroom.

She knew a portal couldn't be bound, so she didn't bother trying and instead watched it in awe. She had finally done it!

"I can't believe that worked!" she exclaimed, looking at her sister.

"Well, it did. Should we take it? I've been wondering what's happening in good old Arendelle."

To be honest, Elsa had wondered about that too. Not that she was already homesick, but she couldn't help but wonder how Hans was dealing with the aftermath of the Fangs. And she wanted to know how Merida was doing too.

"Ok, let's go! Then we'll ask Hans if I can't make another one to get back here."

Anna stood up and Elsa took her hand in her own before walking through the portal. They suddenly both appeared in Arendelle and immediately felt the change in temperature. The nice smell of the ocean was replaced with something… different. And rather unpleasant.

Then Anna gasped and Elsa looked around to notice something she hadn't seen from the other side of the portal. There were people in her bed. Two people actually, and they seemed to be nude. She could recognize Scar's by his hair, and suddenly remembered she had offered to allow him to stay at her place since she was living with her sister. Next to him was a beautiful young blonde girl, and they both stirred in the bed.

"Oh. Hey. It's been a while." Scar told her as he woke up, and the girl turned around to look at them while covering her chest with the sheet.

"Hey. Hmmm… where are we? Who are you?" she asked, waking up, and Elsa immediately remembered to put on her mask. "You're the Ice Queen?! First, Magic Scar and then the Ice Queen! Nobody's going to believe me! I'm your biggest fan!" The girl said, suddenly forgetting to hold the sheet over her ample bosom, or doing it on purpose, and Anna sighed.

"Another groupie." she whispered, and Elsa chuckled.

"We… uh… we'll wait in the living room." She said, before stepping out of the bedroom, followed by her sister.

"Magic Scar?" Anna asked. "That's a bit ridiculous."

"Yeah. He could have gone with something better." Elsa answered.

"Well, it seems to help with the ladies, though. And she's a cute one."

"Yeah. Well, let's see what he has to say about all this..."

Scar came out of the bedroom soon enough, wearing jeans, and he smiled at them.

"I wasn't expecting you to appear right there in the bedroom. I assume the training goes well, then?"

"Yeah. I've just managed to open up a portal. So, what's up in Arendelle,  _Magic Scar_?" she asked, emphasizing the moniker mockingly.

"Aw, come on, I didn't chose it!"

"I hope so. Otherwise you've got pretty bad taste." Anna commented.

"I wanted to be called The Amazing Scar, but apparently it was too long, and some stupid guy I helped told the media my name was Magic Scar… and I kinda got stuck with it."

Elsa laughed, suddenly quite happy about her own nickname. "So, you've joined the vigilante team, then?"

"Yeah. I didn't have anything else to do, so I figured I could help out the Red Mane while you were gone. And to be honest, I'm rather enjoying the fame and glory. Just so you know, the lady back there would love to be involved in a threesome with you. She just told me to ask you."

"Uh… thanks but no thanks." Elsa said.

"Well, I told her so, but I had to ask. Your popularity has gone off the charts with the end of the Fangs. Everyone is waiting for your return now. Oh, and it's been pretty much established that you two are together."

"What?!" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, some journalist from your newspaper revealed it as soon as you were gone. Jasmine something."

"That fucking cunt!" Anna cursed. "Why did Jafar let her do that?!"

"She said you two were going on a well-deserved romantic trip to recover and enjoy yourselves."

"Hmpf… does it matter anyway?" Elsa asked. "People already had their suspicions."

"Yeah, who cares?" Scar said. "You know what, I'm not even wearing a mask or hiding my identity. The Red Mane doesn't like that, but why hide? People love us, we're officially acknowledged by the mayor, so who cares?"

"Uh… well, we'll see about that later."  _No way can I give away my identity. If only because people would realize that Anna is my sister._

"I hope it doesn't prevent me from continuing to write about you in the Arendelle Gazette..." Anna noted, and Elsa shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that even if it does, you won't have any difficulty finding a better place to work at. Actually, I'm pretty sure the White Tower would love to have someone to handle their communication. Or the Red Mane. Speaking of her, how is she?"

"Well, she was a bit disappointed at first. I mean, with the Fangs out of the way, she was kinda out of a job. But there's still people to protect, and some stupid guys are trying to take over the Fang's business. I mean, I guess we can't expect to completely rid the city of crime. But we've mostly been just stopping drug dealers since you left."

"Hmm… yeah, I guess there will always be someone who think they can breach the laws. Tell Merida I said hi by the way. Do you wanna go somewhere in particular before we get back to the island, Anna?"

"Hmmm… not really. We could stop by our flat to recover a few things, though."

"Ok. Let's do that. See you soon, Scar. Enjoy your freedom, I guess."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm enjoying myself alright. Oh, by the way, the boss asked me if I could join you on the Island soon. He wants me to train with you too. He'd do it himself, but he's busy with his mayor job. He said it would be interesting for you to train how to fight against a man instead of other women."

"Oh, ok. You're going to join us soon then?"

"Yeah, I think so. Mr. Westergaard will Travel me there, I guess."

"Ok. See you soon then." Elsa said, opening up to the Source. "Well, if I manage to actually bring us back."

Elsa pictured their flat in her mind, and tried opening up a portal. It worked on her second try, and she was rather proud of herself.

"Don't get so smug, you messed it up the first time." Anna said teasingly, and Elsa winked at her as she jumped through the portal.

"That power is actually awesome." Anna told her as she followed her through. "No more wasting time going somewhere! You could just open up a portal to the mall and we'd be right there! Better yet, you could teleport us directly into the cinema. Right to the seats."

"Yeah, I'd only risk cutting someone in half." Elsa remarked sarcastically.

"I think it's worth the risk if it allows us to skip the traffic. Oh, you have to take me to work like that! That would be thirty minutes saved every morning."

"Hmmm, and what are you gonna do with all this free time?" Elsa asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'd find a way to make both of us happy." Anna answered as she kissed her cheek sensually. "Anyway, I'm gonna grab some stuff we would want on the Island."

"Ok. I'm gonna call Rapunzel in the meantime." Elsa said as she took out her phone. She called her friend, and the nurse picked up soon enough.

"Hey! You're already back?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hi! Not really, no. But I've just managed to make a portal back here, so I took advantage of it to get some news. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks! We're a bit busy at work with all people that were hurt last week, but I'm fine. So, you've learned how to Travel already? Congratulations! That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that I'm gonna use it a lot. Remember when we talked about the island? Do you still wanna come? I think the girls would be delighted to meet you. And you could really teach them a lot of things. None of them know how to heal."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. They think it's a lost talent. I haven't told them about you, or showed them what you taught me, but I think you could show them."

"Hmmm… yeah. I have three days off soon. Could you come back here in two days and bring me back with you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"And could Flynn come too? I'm pretty sure he'd like a few days off too."

"I'll ask them, but I don't see why they wouldn't agree. Actually, I think they'd be pretty happy to meet new people, so it shouldn't be an issue."

"Great. See you in two days then! Oh, I almost forgot! How's your sister?"

"Great, thanks."

"I hope you two aren't being too naughty on that island!" She said teasingly, and Elsa blushed a little. It felt a bit odd, and it wasn't helping that her sister was currently bending over in her bikini to search through their stuff.

She cleared her throat. "No, uh, everything's fine. So, see you in two days?"

"Yep! Bye, Elsa. Thanks for calling."

The call ended, and Elsa waited for her sister to grab everything they needed. She noticed a few pieces of clothing, more paper to write on, some books and a few chocolate bars.

"Ready to go back?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah. I already miss the sun and the heat."

* * *

 

"I need to tell Kida I managed to Travel!" Elsa said as they arrived back on the beach.

She seemed excited, and Anna could understand why. The power was amazing, and she was sure she hadn't thought about all the possibilities it could bring yet. Besides, it seemed so easy from an outside point of view. Well, it had taken Elsa a few tries to bring them back here, and Anna had feared that they would have to wait for Hans to help, but Elsa had succeeded on her own.

The two sisters walked back to the village, and Elsa went straight to Kida while Anna searched for Moana. She knew she had to talk to Moana about her relationship with Elsa, and maybe it would be simpler if she was alone with her.

She found her near the beach, busy training her powers. It was oddly beautiful, watching her play with water as it danced around her. Moana continued for a while, and then stopped to look at her intruder.

"Hey." Anna simply said.

"Hi." Moana answered in a neutral tone.

"I… huh… I've been wondering… are we cool?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I mean… did you see… something? That upset you?"

"Like what?" The girl asked, looking away.

"I… uh… I don't know. Something I did with Elsa, for example?"

The teenager's cheeks immediately flushed a crimson red, and Anna sighed. It was her alright.

"I know I shouldn't have spied on you. But… I know what I saw. And… well..."

"Yes. It's not something you should have seen. You're too youn..."

"I'm old enough to know what you were doing. I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, well, uh..." Anna said, feeling awkward.

"But sisters shouldn't do that!" Moana said. "Right…?"

"Well, yeah, they shouldn't."

"So… why did you do that?"

"Elsa and I… have a… special relationship. We love each other very much."

"Like my mum and dad?"

"Yeah, exactly. It's not… well, it's not common. Society believes we shouldn't love each other like that. But it is the way it is, and I guess it's our big secret."

"Hmmm… it is like her secret weakness? Every superhero has one." Moana said, and Anna chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it is. So… could you keep it a secret? You father knows too, but we wouldn't want everyone to know. I'm not sure they'd understand. And I can't blame them, but..."

"Yeah! I won't tell anyone! The Ice Queen can count on me."

Anna laughed and gently ruffled the girl's hair.  _Phew. That could have gone a lot worse._

* * *

 

Elsa looked around the camp trying to find Kida, and she eventually found her in her house, looking at papers. She knocked on the door, and the white-haired woman turned her head around to look at her.

"Yes, Elsa?" she asked.

"I managed to Travel!" Elsa squealed, feeling proud and excited.

"Really? When?!"

"Just now. I was on the beach with Anna and she asked me to show her what I could do. She said she wanted to get some things back from our place in Arendelle, so I pictured it in my mind, and it worked! I managed to make another one in Arendelle, and then back here. It was harder to get back to the island, but I did it!"

"Wow. Maybe we should have started with far away locations you know well instead of places you can see in reality." Kida commented.

"Well, I don't know, but I think I've got Travelling figured out now. Well, I'll have to practice to make it work on the first time, but I know to weave it."

"Great. That's one important thing done."

"So, what's the next step, teach?" Elsa asked with a smirk.

"Well, I'm not sure I've got many more weaves to teach you. You've already mastered Linking, and you're training your elemental powers with Esmeralda and Aurora. Maybe I could teach you how to better handle large amounts of energy, especially if you're planning on using your angreal while linking with other channellers. We have to make sure you're in complete control. Have you ever lost control while fighting?"

"Hmm, yeah. A few times."

"Well, then we'll work on that, while you continue practicing with the others."

"Hans is planning on bringing a friend of mine here too. A male channeller, so that I can train against him."

"Good idea."

"Oh, and..." Elsa started. "I've got another friend, a girl… she… she's a channeller too, but I haven't told Hans yet. She never wanted to draw attention to herself, that's why I kept it a secret. But she'd like to meet you and all the others here. And I'm pretty sure she could be very valuable to all of us."

Kida's mouth was wide open and she seemed shock. "There's… there's two of you?"

"Yeah."

"She can't be spotted by the Black Tower either?"

"No, we've… we were both raised in one of your husband's orphanages. I guess we both went through the same treatment."

"And is she as powerful as you? I was wondering if it was because of the way you got your powers."

"No. Actually, she's pretty weak. Her aura is weaker than any of the girls here."

"Oh. Ok. That's a bit disappointing. But reassuring too."

_Wait till you see what she can do with her talent!_

"Anything else?" Kida asked, as Elsa stood there.

"Hmm… yeah."

"I'm listening."

"I want to learn Bonding." Elsa finally said, gathering up the courage to ask her. It had been on her mind for a few days, ever since Anna had told her about it, but she hadn't dared to ask Kida yet. But the more Elsa thought about it, the more interested she was.

"Oh. Are you sure? This isn't something to take lightly."

"I… I know. Well, I've been told a few things about it."

"You must be sure the other person is the right one. It sounds like marriage, and it's actually not so far from it. Although no romantic feelings have to be involved, this is a Bond that's supposed to last your whole life. You can break it, but… let's say divorce is way easier compared to this. Once you're used to having someone so close to you, it's a nightmare to lose it."

"I… I'm pretty sure this is the perfect person." Elsa said, sure of herself.

"Can I ask who it is?" Kida asked.

"Anna."

The woman sighed and looked directly into her eyes, but Elsa didn't flinch. She didn't know if Kida was aware about the true nature of her relationship with Anna, but it felt like she did.

"I guess that is your choice. What does she think about it?"

"She's the one who brought this up."

"I see..."

"So… can you teach me?"

"Yes, let's do this tonight after dinner. The weave is easy, but you have to witness it before doing it, so I'll be there while you Bond with your sister."

"Thanks. Hmm… are you and Hans…?" Elsa asked, hoping it wasn't a thing you weren't supposed to ask about.

"Yes. And it's great." She said with a satisfied smile. "Right now, he's on the other side of the world, and yet I know he's fine. He's tired, a bit stressed, but ok. And I can sense that he's missing his wife and daughter. He's also trying to hide something… fear, and doubt. When he's right next to me, he can't hide anything. This Bond is a great but dangerous tool. But I never regret it, and I hope you won't either."

* * *

 

Anna was both stressed and excited. Elsa had told her that Kida had agreed to show her how to Bond, and they were going to do it soon. She had been too nervous to eat much during dinner, and she was starting to get cold feet.  _Everything is going great between us. Why complicate things?_

"Are you sure about this?" Elsa asked, most likely thinking about the same thing.

"I can't say I'm not nervous about it. But… yeah, I think I really want this."

Elsa smiled and looked down. "I… huh… it feels like… you know?"

Anna chuckled. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure marriage is out of the question for us, but it does feel a lot like it."

Elsa blushed a little, and Anna couldn't help but take her cute face between her hands and kiss her on the lips.

"I love you so much, sis. I… I want to be even closer to you."

"I want that too." Elsa said, smiling, and Anna kissed her again.

They waited in silence for a while, sitting on the sand and holding hands. They were on the beach in front of their hut, and Kida was supposed to meet with them soon. The sun was setting slowly, and Anna rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm happy, you know that?" she asked her sister.

"Hum?"

"I'm glad you decided to become the Ice Queen. I've been really happy ever since. I got my big sister back like I've always wanted, and even more than that. Every day we spend together is just wonderful."

"Yeah… you have no idea how much I've wanted to be more present in your life. Ever since I got my powers I… I forced myself to put some distance between us, but I wanted to be with you so much. It hurt me whenever I purposely turned you down. You've always been the most important person in my life."

The words filled Anna's heart with glee, and she was going to kiss her again when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around to see Kida, and stood up with Elsa.

"Are you both sure you want to do this?" The white-haired woman asked, and they both nodded, smiling.

"Well then… Elsa, look at the weave I'm doing."

For a few minutes, Anna stood there, having no idea what was happening. Kida and Elsa were both talking about something that was invisible to her, and she was a bit lost.

"Good?" Kida finally asked, and Elsa nodded.

"I think so." She said in a confident voice. "It doesn't seem too hard."

"It isn't. Ok, let's do it."

Anna waited for something to happen, bracing herself just like when you were getting ready for a hit you knew was coming, or when you were waiting for a nurse to prick you with her needle. She didn't know if it would hurt or not, but she at least expected some sort of reaction.

"Huh… that's it? I guess..." Elsa said. "I'm not feeling anything special."

"Me neither..." Anna said, and she suddenly felt extremely disappointed and sad. She hadn't realized just how much she wanted this.  _What if it doesn't work because I don't have powers? Or if it's because Elsa's powers aren't like the others? Or maybe two sisters can't Bond together. That would be so unfair._

"I… I'm sorry, Anna. I really wanted this to work."

Anna was going to answer it was okay, when she suddenly felt… something. Something that wasn't exactly coming from her. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt. She could… feel her sister's disappointment and regret. Then, it was quickly removed by joy when they both realized at the same time what was happening.

What was striking her the most was the golden thread that was coming from her sister. Whenever they locked eyes, it grew bigger and bigger, and Anna marvelled at the feeling. She understood this was the love her sister had for her, and it was huge. Huge, warm and comforting.

"Anna..." Elsa said as they looked at each other, and Anna smiled blissfully. Then she hugged her and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of love that she felt through the Bond. It was filling her entire body, and then Elsa's too.

"I love you so much, sis." she muttered.

"I… I know. I can feel it." Elsa said, and Anna nodded. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, and when she opened them she noticed that her sister was crying too. She knew those weren't sad tears, though, and she wiped them out delicately with her fingers.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." Kida said, and Anna realized she had totally forgotten she was there. Right now it felt like she was all alone it the world with her sister. "It's going to take you some time to get used to it. Remember that you can tune the Bond down if it gets overwhelming."

_Why would I want to tune it down? It's awesome!_

She saw the woman leave from the corner of her eye, but she was unable to look elsewhere but at her sister. She was radiating from love and glee, and it was contagious.

"I think this is the best idea you ever had." Elsa told her, and Anna chuckled.

They broke the hug after a few minutes, and sat back down on the beach, looking at the sunset. It felt different now. For a lot of her life, Anna had thought she loved Elsa more than Elsa loved her. She had learned recently that it wasn't the case, that her sister had forced herself to be distant, but it was extremely relieving and satisfying to know for sure how Elsa truly felt about her.

Elsa's few doubts about their relationship had vanished as soon as she had felt the Bond between them. Before, she couldn't have helped but wonder if she hadn't pushed Anna too much into it, if she hadn't led her into a toxic, taboo relationship. But she had no more doubts now, and she felt genuinely happy and free of remorse.

Elsa was aware of how much Anna liked it whenever their fingers brushed together, and the feelings were mirrored between them. Anna gently caressed her hand, marvelling at the reactions it provoked in her sister's mind.  _She's so cute_.

Suddenly, horny thoughts came to Elsa's mind, as she couldn't help but wonder how sex would feel like now. She blushed when she realized Anna must have been able to feel the little bit of lust through the Bond, and the redhead chuckled, amused.

"No need to blush now, I know exactly what you're feeling! And I've gotta say, it's flattering."

Elsa blushed even more, unable to do anything about it, and Anna laughed again. She circled her waist with her arm, and kissed her on the cheek. She was going to tell her again that she loved her, but decided to show her instead. Focusing on the Bond that was linking them, she removed any inhibition and showed her sister everything. She felt a bit exposed, but Elsa did the same, and they both basked in their mutual feelings, enjoying the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 52... exactly one year after I started uploading the story ^^
> 
> I can't believe it's been a whole year already! We're getting close to the end, though.


	53. Thoughts

Elsa was awakened by the sun invading their hut in the morning. She opened her eyes to admire the sleeping beauty next to her, and sighed happily. The last two days had been amazing, and even if she still had difficulties adapting to the Bond, she found it amazing. Right now, she could feel how Anna was peaceful and serene, and she gazed at her, smiling.  _I need to stop doing that._  Ever since they had Bonded, she had caught herself staring at her sister way too much, and other people must have noticed.

_I'm acting like a teenage fool._  And yet, it was hard to fight it, especially when she was always aware of how much affection her little sister held for her. There were a few inconveniences too, of course, like being unable to hide anything from her. She hadn't realized just how much she was used to hiding things from people, especially feelings, or unimportant little nothings.

And then there was sex. It wasn't the most important benefit from the Bond, but still, Elsa had to admit this went going beyond anything she would have expected. Sex with her sister had always been great, of course. But it was something else entirely now.

Just thinking about it made her horny, and she tried to calm herself but didn't succeed. Anna must have felt it in her sleep through the Bond, because Elsa realized she was getting horny too, and her desire kept increasing as she slept.  _Damn, I must have initiated some sort of erotic dream with the Bond._ She could tune it down, of course, but she didn't, and instead let herself be carried away by her sister's lust.

She noticed Anna's nipples getting harder and showing through her thin silk gown, and she put her hand on her sister's stomach, rubbing her thumb against the smooth clothing. Anna moaned something in her sleep, and woke up.

"Nice dream?" Elsa asked softly while smiling.

"You have no idea..." Anna replied, and the shiny thread of gold got stronger as they gazed at each other's eyes.

Elsa shifted closer to the redhead, and kissed her sensually on the neck. She felt Anna's response to it as much as she saw it, and her hands started undressing her, lowering the straps of her gown to bare her perky breasts.

"El… Elsa..." Anna moaned as her sister gently touched her naked breasts, roaming her fingers on the delicate mounds.

"Yeah?"

"You're a really naughty big sister." Anna answered teasingly. The thing about the Bond was that there was no way for Elsa to hide just how much these words were turning her on.

Anna lowered her arms so that Elsa could remove the straps of her gown completely, and then Elsa raised the fabric a bit to reveal her sister's thighs and underwear. She could feel Anna's horniness, and skimmed her fingers along her thighs, approaching her lacy panties, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Taking one of her nipples in her mouth, sucking delicately on it while removing her sister's undies with her right hand, Elsa let her sister's lust fuel her own. She was becoming increasingly hornier, and she could feel a wet patch forming in her own panties.

Elsa released her sister's breasts, and shifted away a bit to admire her. Her gown was pulled up to her waist, and only hid a part of her stomach, revealing her smooth wet pussy beneath, and her naked round breasts above.

She was dying to take care of her little sister as best as she could, but she had learned through the Bond that it only got better when she made her wait for it, so she dragged it on as much as she could, offering all sort of delicate attention to Anna, but refusing to touch what she wanted the most.

"Goddammit sis..." she moaned, and Elsa finally agreed to give her what she wanted, rubbing her sister's cunt tenderly, and then increasing the pace. It was making Anna mad with desire, and Elsa used the Bond to guide her hands and mouth, going exactly where her sister wanted. Soon, she was kissing her neck while thrusting two fingers inside her rapidly and stroking her clitoris with her thumb.

"El… Elsa! Oh God… fuck sis!" Anna moaned uncontrollably, and Elsa felt her sister getting so close to her orgasm. Anna stared at her as intently as she continued, and it hit her so hard that she reared her back dangerously, rocking her pelvis so that Elsa could pleasure her in the best conditions. Anna was coming hard, and Elsa could feel all of it through the Bond. She had always loved watching her little sister come under her, but feeling it was so much better.

"My… fuck!" Anna moaned as Elsa continued fingering her, and both of them enjoyed the sheer pleasure that was riding through the redhead's body.

Elsa's panties were soaking wet, and she was burning from desire, dying to have some release too. Anna was aware of it, of course, and Elsa soon ended up lying down on the bed with her very horny little sister in front of her. Anna turned the other way, though, presenting her naked, dripping wet cunt to her.

Elsa smiled as she realized what was coming, as delicate fingers soon slid her panties off. She felt her sister's desire to eat her out, something actually quite akin to appetite, and her tongue soon started lapping her folds, making Elsa moan in pleasure.

She wasn't going to just receive without giving though, and lifted her head a little to stick it between Anna's legs. Her sister's cunt was already wet from her first orgasm, and Elsa happily tasted her juices. Just as she was trying to explore her sister with her tongue, she felt her most sensitive spot being licked and sucked on. Anna had always been an expert at this, but with the knowledge she had from the Bond, she knew exactly what buttons to push, and she had got even better.

Between this and the fact that fucking her sister first had aroused her a lot, Elsa knew she wasn't going to last long. She didn't want to come alone though, so she did all she could to please her sister as well, eating her out mercilessly, her juices all over her face.

She came first, but Anna came again right after her, and they both rode their orgasms as they tongue-fucked each other, feeling each other's pleasure. Their two orgasms were fuelling each other, and they both opened up the Bond as much as they could, letting the other feel their pleasure and joy on top of their own.

Anna ended up collapsing on her sister, her shaking legs unable to maintain her, and Elsa had to squeeze her thighs together to prevent Anna from stimulating her any more, as she was overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure.

When she was able to, Anna turned around to rest her head on her sister's shoulder, and they both tried to catch their breaths blissfully.

"That was… awesome." Anna ultimately said, and Elsa nodded vigorously.

"If anyone had told me the sex would be this great I definitely wouldn't have waited so long to Bond with you!" Elsa said jokingly, and Anna laughed.

"Sure. Nothing like some magical bond to fuck your sister with."

Elsa sighed happily and moved her little sister so that she was completely on top of her. Then, she kissed her passionately and put her hands on her round buttocks. She could taste her own juices on her sister's tongue, which was a little weird, but she guessed they were beyond that.

Anna nuzzled against her sister's breasts, and then rested her head on top of them.

"I think I'm gonna sleep a bit more. What do you say?" She asked, yawning.

"Sounds good to me." Elsa replied, moving one hand up to Anna's back and the other to her face to stroke her hair. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and Anna fell asleep almost immediately, a cute smile etched on her face.

* * *

Anna was talking to Esmeralda while Elsa was training with Kida. She wasn't around, but she knew she was focused and trying to do her best. She was almost always like this while training, and Anna had grown used to it in the last two days.

"Anna?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yeah? Sorry, I blacked out." Anna answered awkwardly. She had realized quickly that the Bond was quite a distraction, and she still had trouble not thinking about it all the time.

"I was saying, we know that we won't ever have a normal life." The raven-haired woman said, and Anna wrote of few words on her paper.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not going to look for a job and settle in nicely in Arendelle City or who knows where. I mean, I have powers, so I should use them."

"What do you want to do instead?" Anna asked. "Become a vigilante like the Ice Queen? Are you all going to form some sort of superhero team?"

"No way. No offense, but I'm not going to run around with a mask and a costume looking for villains."

"So… what would you do then?"

"We're going to use our powers to make things right. Not in one city, but in the whole world. We're going to bring back the White Tower."

"I've heard a lot about this, but I still don't understand what you mean by that." Anna mentioned, and she was pretty sure Elsa had no idea either.

"It's like a… an organization. An international one. I mean, we've already got people from all around the world, so it shouldn't be too hard. It will take us some time to organize everything, and then we'll mostly have to focus on recruiting and helping girls who find out they've got powers. But the ultimate goal, and I think it will be the same for the Black Tower once Hans becomes the new Dragon, is to have a say on the world's politics."

"Don't you think a lot of powerful people will be against it?"

"And what are they gonna do?" Esmeralda said with a snort. "You've seen what we can do. We can really offer plenty of things to the world, and we need to do it. I'm not saying we're gonna mingle into everything and do whatever we want. But I believe we can help of lot of people, or even a lot of countries, with our powers. Imagine what a hundred of us could do together."

"Some people would argue you could also be extremely dangerous."

"Yes, and they wouldn't be wrong." Esmeralda answered. "But why would we want that? What would be the point of it? We just need to make sure every channeller understands his role in this world and is educated properly. People are good by nature, there's nothing to fear."

Anna was going to argue about the good nature of people when she suddenly felt her sister disappear from her mind. Well, not completely, but it was like she was far away from her, and she couldn't feel much about her. She was worried for a while, and then realized that Elsa must have travelled back to Arendelle to fetch Rapunzel and her boyfriend.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, sorry. So, if I understand correctly, you think both the White and the Black Towers will become international organizations working for the greater good of the entire world? All the channellers would belong to these organizations, obey their leader, and accept the missions they're given?"

"Yeah, see, it's pretty easy!"

"What would you do if someone refuses to join you?"

"Huh..."

"I mean, it's bound to happen. Would you just snatch her away from her family?"

"Well… I don't know. I guess we'll have to think about that..."

"Or worse? What if every country tried to use these people with powers for their own benefit? It's bound to happen. And what about the leaders of the two Orders? Will they change? Will it be a democracy, or will the leaders have all powers to decide?"

"If the leaders are good, there's no need to change them..."

"And what if people are tired of listening to them? I mean, imagine the Amyrlin orders you to do something you don't want to do."

"Well, if she's the Amyrlin, I should know better and do what she says."

"Sounds a lot like a dictatorship." Anna commented.

"It's… no, it's just… well, it's a bit like that but..." Esmeralda mumbled, trying to find her way out of it.

"We will have to discuss all this." Someone said, and Anna turned her head around to see Kida approaching them. "The ancient ways may not work in a modern world. We haven't put much thought into it, because we're not even sure we'll manage to get out of this island some day."

"I'm only asking these questions because people will wonder. You know my position on this. I saw what the Ice Queen managed to do with Arendelle, and I'm confident the whole lot of you could make it happen on a much larger scale. But people will wonder, and they might get scared if you start speaking about being an international organization led by an unchallengeable leader who wants to change the world using their powers."

Kida sighed. "Yes, of course. Don't worry, we'll think about all this. And I'm sure Elsa will have more insight about the real world than us."

"Good." Anna answered.  _Because at this point there's no way it's gonna work._

* * *

"Awesome!" Flynn said as he crossed through the portal Elsa had made and landed on the sand. "You have to learn how to do this, honey." He told Rapunzel.

"Tsk, I'm not going to teleport your lazy ass around." The blonde answered, and Elsa chuckled. It seemed like the cute and friendly Rapunzel liked to be tough with her husband.

"The girls are looking forward meeting you, Rapz. And I haven't even told them about your Healing."

"Hehe, for once I'm gonna feel useful." The nurse said and Elsa stared at her in a mixture of shock and confusion. How could she diminish herself that way? From what she knew, her friend was saving lives on a daily basis, using her powers to save people without even being granted anything in return.

Elsa led them to the village, and soon, everyone circled them. Rapunzel seemed a bit intimated at first, unlike Flynn, who seemed to be quite enjoying the attention he was getting.

"You know, you're the first man I've seen in more than twenty years." Elsa heard one of the women say. "Well, except for Hans, but he's nowhere as handsome as you are."

"Well, nobody told me the company on this island would be so charming." Flynn answered, and Rapunzel smacked him on the head. "Ouch!"

"You'd better not try to show off." She added, but Elsa noticed with a smile that she stood closer to him.

"So, are you coming here to train like Elsa?" another one asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm pretty weak with the power." The nurse replied. "But I wanted to meet all of you. I mean, we're kind of like a big family, right? All of us being the same. So I thought I should come and see you."

"Of course." Kida answered. "Every channeller is welcome here, especially if you're one of Elsa's friends. No matter how strong you are with the Source."

"Yeah… besides, Elsa said you might want to learn about what I can do. I still doubt it, but maybe I can teach you a few things."

Elsa looked around and noticed that they were all looking at her doubtfully. She noticed her sister in the crowd though, as much as she felt her presence through their Bond, and she was smiling, knowing the girls would soon understand why someone who claimed she was weak also thought she could teach them something.

"I… I can heal people. I've taught Elsa too, but she's not really good at it. Maybe some of you could learn, though. If you're interested, of course."

All their mouths dropped on the floor as they watched the shy nurse tell them that she was able to do something they had thought was lost forever.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kida asked Elsa. "This is awesome! Where were you hiding her? Does Hans know?"

"Nope. It wasn't my call to reveal her." Elsa argued.

"I… I've always kept my gift a secret. Even at the hospital, I refrain from using it too much. Once, I cured a patient's cancer and we got too much attention. I could have gotten caught."

"What the… seriously?" Kida asked. "You must share your talent with us. This may be the best use of the Source we can have. And this is definitely something that would make us look good."

"I… yeah, I guess. To be honest, I'd love to be able to use my powers fully, without having to hide."

"Well, I don't know how we're going to bring the White Tower back, but if we do, I think we already have the leader of our yellow Ajah." Kida told the others, smiling, and Rapunzel looked at her puzzled. "Elsa will explain that part to you." Kida simply said, and Elsa grunted.

"Show us your weaves!" Moana shouted, excitedly, and all the women gathered around.

"Huh… maybe she could settle in first?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, yes, of course." Kida said. "Sorry, we're just excited. Come on, I'll show you your quarters."

With that, the crowd scattered, a bit disappointed, and Elsa followed Kida, Moana, Rapunzel and Flynn, with Anna at her side.

"Anything new?" She asked her sister, once again feeling all fuzzy and warm when she noticed the gold thread between them.

"Hmmm yeah, about the Order and what they're planning to do with it. Oh, and did you notice that when you Travelled to Arendelle, we almost couldn't sense each other any more?"

"Yeah, it was weird." Elsa admitted. She had been a bit afraid at first, worried that the Bond had disappeared while Travelling. "I guess I'll have to stay close to you." She said with a wink, and Anna answered by taking her hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

* * *

Once Rapunzel and Flynn had settled in a hut next to theirs, on the beach, they had gone back to the village. With her usual friendliness and sympathy, Rapunzel had fit right in, and it seemed like she made herself quite a few friends already. Flynn was quite the charmer too, and Anna had noticed a lot of girls hanging around him all day long.  _I hope he doesn't feel like a piece of meat. Some of them were really blatant in their staring._

After lunch, the nurse had started teaching everyone how to Heal. Anna didn't understand much about it, not being able to channel herself, but apparently only a few of them managed to pick up the skill. Still, those who could were quite proud of themselves, and although they weren't anywhere close to what Rapunzel could do at the end of the day, it was promising. After some time, Elsa, Flynn and herself had left Rapunzel with the others and had gone on a walk on the Island. They had come back for dinner, and then the four of them had left to go back to their huts.

Anna grabbed the glasses on the table as well as the bottle of wine Elsa had brought back from Arendelle, and then walked out of their hut. The other three were already sitting on a cover they had laid down on the beach, watching the sun set over the ocean, and Anna joined them, sitting next to her sister. She offered everyone a glass and then opened the bottle to pour them some wine.

"Well, to an amazing place, and to our two favourite channellers!" Flynn said, and the others chuckled as they took a sip of their drink.

"So, Elsa, what is this Yellow Ajah thing? I heard it a few times today. I even heard one of the girls, Belle I think, say she'd love to join it."

"Actually, Anna knows more about all that." Elsa said, looking at her sister. "Can you explain?"

"Well…" Anna started, before repeating everything Aurora had told her about the White Tower and its organization. "I learned more today. Apparently they're willing to build it back once they're free from here and Hans is the new Dragon. I… I'm not quite sure it's gonna work, though."

"Why?" Elsa asked, curious, and Anna told them her doubts about this project. The fact a lot of people, groups or even governments wouldn't like it, the fact that they couldn't just decide to take children with powers away from their home even if it was to help and teach them, or the issue with having an almighty leader that took all the decisions and never changed.

"That does sound a bit weird." Flynn agreed.

"Yeah… so… Elsa is supposed to be their leader? Why, exactly? It seems to me Kida is already having this kind of role."

"She's Hans' wife. I guess that role comes from this, since he's the very reason they're all here and alive. But I guess it wouldn't be quite right if both leaders were husband and wife. And, there's also the fact that Kida, and any other woman here, has almost no experience outside of this island. And I guess the biggest trouble with their plan is going to face the real world and its people. Besides, the Ice Queen is already extremely popular, and has proved her worth. Half of the job is already done."

"Why does there even need to be two Orders in the first place?" Elsa asked. "I mean, I get it, we draw power from different Sources. But other than that, we can do exactly the same things. Well, mostly. The two branches should blend together into only one thing."

"And they'd want me to be the leader of this Ajah?" Rapunzel asked. "They didn't even know me twenty hours ago."

"Well… you're definitely the most qualified person." Elsa mentioned. "And, to be honest, if I'm to be this leader, I'd like to have a trusted friend there as one of my advisors."

"I don't like it." Flynn said, and the three women looked at him. "I know what's going to happen if you do that, honey. You're going to spend your whole life helping people."

"Well… shouldn't I do that?"

"You know what I mean. If suddenly everyone learns about what you can do, thousands of people will come to you and ask for help. They're going to come from all over the world. And I know you, you won't be able to put a stop to it. You'll think about all the people you can save, and the kids you could help, and you're going to dedicate every minute of your life helping others."

Anna hadn't thought about it, but it was true for Elsa too. Up until now, she had had to work as the Ice Queen only during the night. What if she suddenly didn't have to? Would she always be out there, exhausting herself trying to help people, like the week when they had fought the Fangs? It was selfish, but she didn't like this prospect either.

"Just because you have special talents doesn't mean that you shouldn't be able to live a normal life." Anna said, and Flynn nodded.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure I want to take the role they want me to have..." Elsa admitted. "I mean, I liked being the Ice Queen, and I can understand what they're trying to do. But… I think I'd kinda prefer having a somewhat normal life in Arendelle with Anna."

Love and caring, as well as shame and worry, travelled through the Bond, and Anna took her sister's hand in hers to show her support.

"I could continue looking over the city as the Ice Queen… but being the leader of a thing that might very well change the way our world works? I don't think I can do this." Elsa added.

"Still… it really could change the world for the better." Rapunzel argued. "Imagine a place where everyone suffering from the worst diseases could come for free and be Healed? That's a dream come true."

"But at what cost?" Flynn asked. "It would be all good at first, and then you'd be criticized for the way you choose who you're going to heal first, or for not being fast enough. People will take you for granted and blame you because you weren't there to save their relatives, or because you're not giving this all your time."

"I… I understand. But maybe there's a way to make it work. We can make it clear that only the most severe cases would be received. I can train others, I wouldn't be alone. I mean, we can't just keep this power to ourselves. And I'm not only speaking about Healing. Imagine everything we could achieve."

"If you do that, you'll have to swear to me that it won't take up your whole life first." Flynn said, and Rapunzel sighed.

"I guess you're right..."

"What do you think about all this?" Elsa asked her sister. "Do you think I should accept being their Amyrlin?"

Anna took a few seconds to think before answering, but only one answer made sense. "I think it's your decision to make."

"That's not really helping." Elsa answered.

"Yes, but… of course I'd prefer to have you for myself. We could live a normal life in Arendelle, mind our own business and be happy together."

"But…?"

"But Rapunzel is right too. This could be huge, and you're made for this. I trust you and I know you wouldn't let this project turn bad. It's your decision to make. If you had asked me before when you were contemplating the idea of using your powers to become a vigilante, I would have told you not to do it. That it was too dangerous, and that I couldn't take the risk of losing you. And yet I'm so proud of what you did, and I love the Ice Queen so much... we wouldn't even be together if not for that. So you shouldn't ask me about this. Just know that I will support you either way."

Anna could feel relief seep through the Bond, even if the doubt about the whole decision was still there too.

"Thank you." Elsa simply said.

"Just… promise me one thing. That it won't come up between us. That if you decide not to do it, you won't regret it and blame me for missing the opportunity. And if you do it, that you won't let it eat you up, and then forget me or let us drift apart."

Elsa looked at her in all seriousness and locked her eyes with hers.

"I promise. I won't let anything come between us. I can be selfish too, and if I think something is bad for our relationship, I'll just send everything away and Travel somewhere far away with you."

Anna didn't need the Bond to know how honest and serious Elsa was right now. She smiled at her, and mover her face closer. Their foreheads touched first, then their noses, and then Anna kissed her sister tenderly.

"I swear." Elsa repeated, and Anna knew it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Looks like Elsa will have to make an important decision soon! What do you think about it? Should she accept? (If their plan works in the first place, and the war isn't won yet :D)


	54. Back to Arendelle

Elsa had brought Rapunzel and Flynn back to Arendelle in the morning, and then returned to the Island to practice with the girls. The married couple had clearly enjoyed their stay,, and Elsa was glad they had come here too. The nurse had been able to begin teaching Healing to a few people, and they were all impatient to see her again and learn more.

It had been nice to have her friend here, of course, and Elsa was glad she had been here to discuss the role they would have in all of this in the future. She had been thinking about it ever since, and she still wasn't sure she knew what she wanted.  _I'll think about that later. First, we need to get rid of this Dragon._

Right now, she was practicing how to fight against other people with powers. It wasn't easy, since she didn't want to hurt anyone, or to get hurt, but she had almost never experienced a real fight with a channeller before, so she desperately needed the training.

"Hans is here." Kida suddenly said, and Elsa removed the shield she had just weaved to block her powers.

"He must have news." Elsa said, not at all surprised that Kida was instantly aware of Hans' arrival. Thinking about the Bond, she opened up her own with Anna, as she had muted it a bit while fighting to have better focus. It seemed as if her sister was bored, and a bit sad. She had talked about it with her last night, and Anna had confessed to her that she was starting to feel a bit homesick.

It hadn't been that long since they had left, but Elsa had to admit that she was getting a bit bored with the island too. It had been great at first, but, as fucked up as Arendelle was, she missed her city.  _Well, imagine what the other girls feel. They've been here for years._

Elsa had offered Anna to bring her back to Arendelle with Rapunzel and leave her there, but then Anna had asked her if she'd be okay staying here alone. Elsa had try to lie and tell her sister that she'd be fine and that she didn't mind, but the Bond had acted like a lie detector and so Anna had decided to stay too.  _Maybe we could sleep at home tonight, and come back tomorrow morning. It's not like Travelling takes us a lot of time._

"Let's go back to the village. He's already on his way there." Kida said, and Elsa followed alongside the others.

When they arrived, Elsa was surprised to notice that Hans wasn't alone. Next to him was Scar, and she almost didn't recognize him at first. He was standing tall, his hands crossed behind his back, wearing an all-black costume she knew too well and with a curved sword at his hip. She remembered that he only had one golden pin on his collar the first time she had seen him, but he had both now, one on each side.

Standing like that under the heavy sun, wearing black clothes but his face showing no sign of discomfort, he looked disturbingly like one of those crazy dudes with swords. She was almost concerned, afraid the person she had grown to consider as a friend had changed all of a sudden. She was starting to worry when she saw him wink at her. It was over in a second, but there was no doubt it had happened, and she watched his stern face carefully, trying to see any other sign.

Moana was next to Hans, and he smiled at the newcomers when they approached.

"Hey everyone." He said, looking particularly at Kida, and Elsa wondered if the two of them were always so cold in public.  _I've never seen them show any affection to each other. Maybe they don't want to flaunt it in front of the others. Or maybe it's because of the Bond, since they already know how they feel? Damn, I hope Anna and I will never turn into that._

"This is Scar." He said, introducing him with a sign of his hand. "He's from the Black Tower, but I trust him. Actually, Elsa already knows him. They've… worked together."

_You mean he tried to kill me, and then I kept him as a captive for a few months until I finally released him because he could help me rescue Anna. Although... I did see him naked in my bed with a stranger not so long ago, so I guess we're past that._

"Is he single?" the girl next to her whispered. "He's kind of handsome."

Elsa sighed. Sometimes, she felt like she was on an island full of horny teenagers. "I don't know. I guess." She was pretty sure what she had witnessed the other day was nothing serious.

"Good!"

"Elsa, I need to speak with you." Hans said, and she nodded at him. Then they both went to Kida and Moana's hut, and sat at the table. Kida joined them too, but Moana stayed outside with the others.

"I've brought Scar here to train with you. We're going to fight male channellers, so it's best if you can train with one. And I figured you'd prefer to train with someone you already know."

"Why can't you do this? I would guess that you're stronger than him." Kida asked, and Hans sighed.

"Yes. But I'm really busy at Arendelle. And I'm trying to reach my followers in the Order. The Dragon must feel as if I'm cooking something up with everything that has happened recently. This takes time, and I need to make sure everything is in place."

"When are we going to attack?" Elsa asked.

"As soon as you're ready, I guess."

"I'll fight too." Kida said. "Along with all of those who want to join us."

"We talked about that." Hans said, glaring at her. "I can't take the risk of losing you. Any of you, actually."

"This is not your decision." Kida answered coldly, and the two of them looked at each other in silence for a while.  _Maybe I should leave._

"I have to go back." He finally said, which seemed to anger the white-haired woman. "We'll talk about this later. Elsa, I trust you'll train well."

"I will." She said.

He stood up, and he was going to leave the hut when she interrupted him.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"I'm not sure I want to be the Amyrlin."

"What?" He asked, as if he didn't understand.

"I don't think this is something I'm meant to be."

"But..."

"Our deal was to help you defeat the Dragon in exchange for you to help me rescuing my sister. I never agreed to become the leader of female channellers." Elsa said, trying to sound confident.

"But how could you not want this position? It's a great honour. And you'd become one of the most powerful and influential women in the world." Hans explained. He looked completely surprised.

"What's the point of that?" Elsa asked. "I never wanted power or anything. I just wanted to help people."

"That's why you're perfect for the role!" Hans argued.

"It is not the role for me." Elsa answered. "I don't want the weight of the world on my shoulders, and I don't think I'd be a good leader."

"I need you for this, Elsa. We all do. The women here don't know anything about the outside world. And more importantly, the outside world doesn't know them. What do you think would happen if they just arrived and proclaimed themselves the White Tower? You're the Ice Queen. People know and love you. They know what you did in Arendelle, and they know you're a good person. There's no chance any of this is going to work without you."

"Do we really want to create an order like that? Why can't we just all live like normal people?" Elsa asked. "We don't need to try and have a say on everything."

"And what is going to happen to new channellers? You realize that right now, every female channeller is killed when she discovers her powers? And that any young boy is kidnapped to be taught and brainwashed at the Black Tower? Do you want me to continue this when I become the new Dragon? Because I don't. And if we just let people discover their powers without teaching them, chaos will ensue. We need Orders. There's no choice."

"What if they don't want to join?"

"We'll make sure they want to. People will have to realize these powers are dangerous without proper education. And with Travelling, there's plenty of ways to accommodate everyone."

"I… I don't see why we need two orders. You could take charge of both."

"I'm not sure that would be ideal. Especially at first. There is a very long history of fear and hatred between the two and it will take time to heal all the wounds."

Elsa stayed quiet for a while, trying to find something to say that could convince him.

"Why don't you want to do it?" Hans finally asked her. "What's the real reason?"

"I… I want to have a normal life." Elsa said. "That's… that's all I ever wanted, ever since I discovered my powers. I just want to be normal."

"That's the whole point of our project! Channellers not having to hide. You'll have a normal life."

"Being the leader of this? I highly doubt it. Everyone's eyes will be on me." Elsa argued.

Hans sighed in defeat and rubbed his forehead with his hand, as if he was trying hard to find a solution to this problem. "Damn, this is the last thing I needed right now. Look, I really can't do this without you. Let's make a deal: you take the leadership role for a while, let's say… two… no, three years, ok? You help me set everything up, make sure everything goes fine and that people are accepting us. And then you can retire. If you still want to, because I'm pretty sure you'll like it once you've experienced it."

"Hmm… three years is a long time." Elsa commented.

"Not that much. With all the work ahead of us, it will be over in a flash. And after these three years, if you decide you want out, I promise I won't hold you back. And I'll make sure you can have whatever life you want. What do you say?"

Elsa considered it for a while. It would allow her to keep an eye on this project, making sure it was done correctly and with good intent, while also being able to have a way out if it was too heavy for her and Anna. And, in the eventuality where she actually enjoyed it, she would be able to continue.

"That sounds fair. I'll think about it." She finally said.  _I'll have to talk about it with Anna first._

"Good." Hans said with a sigh of relief. "You had me worried for a second. Anyway, I should go now."

"You should go back tomorrow. Moana missed you." Kida said, and Hans looked at her. Elsa wondered if Kida wasn't just using Moana as an excuse to make up with him, and she left them alone, deciding it wasn't her business.

* * *

 

"So, what's with the black outfit and the sword? I thought those years were behind you." Elsa asked Scar. Anna had never met him before, but Elsa had told her about him, and she was interested in knowing him more. They were sitting together at one end of the communal dinner table, and a few other women seemed really interesting in getting to know him more as well.

On the other side of the table were Hans, Kida and Moana, and the young girl seemed delighted to have her father here tonight.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but the M'hael said he still had use of me. I became a vigilante to help and show people that other people with power existed and wanted to serve as you do. I resumed my training with the two brothers who act as his bodyguards, and now I'm here to train with you."

"So, you're no longer a novice now?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. I've been promoted. Hence, the second pin." He said, showing the golden pins on his collar.

"What are you gonna do after this?" Anna asked. "Do you plan on continuing with the vigilante work?"

"I don't think so. I think the M'hael wants me to act as some sort of ambassador between the two orders. So I guess you're not going to get rid of me that easily." He said with a wink.

"Are you really going to wear that black uniform all the time?" one of the women next to them asked. "It's pretty hot here."

Scar laughed. "No, I guess I'll change the second Mr. Westergaard leaves. Still, it feels nice to be able to wear it again. And I'm proud of my second pin."

Scar was the center of attention during the rest of dinner, and Elsa and Anna left earlier than the others.

"Wanna go back to Arendelle for the night?" Elsa asked Anna as they walked back to their hut.

"That would be nice." Anna said, smiling. She had told her sister she was starting to get bored here, and she knew Elsa missed the city too. "Maybe we could go out or something."

"Sure. Well, not to dinner, because I'm pretty stuffed right now. Wanna grab something from the hut, or we can just go like this?"

Anna thought for a while, but she had nothing here that she didn't have back in Arendelle. "Nope, let's go!"

As soon as she said it, a portal appeared in front of them. Elsa was quite good at it now, and she never missed. The portal opened up to their apartment, and Anna walked in serenely. It had been strange the first few times, but she was used to it now.

She appeared back in Arendelle, and Elsa followed her just after.

"Home sweet home!" Anna said as she crossed the bedroom to go to the balcony, holding her sister's hand to lead her there too.

"Yep. It smells like home indeed." Elsa mentioned as they opened the bay window and stepped outside.

It did smell of pollution a little, especially compared to the island they had been just a few seconds ago. But it was nice to see the city again. Anna watched the landscape in front of her and sighed happily. Light came out of the great buildings in front of them and from the cars driving at night on the dark roads. There were a few people outside, but more than usual.  _It must be safer now._

Elsa put an arm around her waist as she leaned against the balcony too, and the two sisters stayed there for a while, watching the city they were born in and had spent their whole lives in.

"I told Hans I wasn't sure about my role in his plan." Elsa finally said, and Anna turned her head around to watch her.

"Oh. That's why you were feeling stressed. What did he say?"

"We talked about it, and he asked me to do it for three years at least. Then I can retire if I want to."

"Hmmm… sounds fair to me. I mean, I think we really need to help them with this, because it's going to be a giant wreck if we don't. Rapunzel can help too. And then, once everything is in order, we can go back to our normal lives if we want to."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I wanted to talk about it with you first, but I think I should accept."

"Yes. You have my approval." Anna answered teasingly, with a wink.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Elsa asked her after a few minutes. "Cinema?"

"Hmmm… what about staying here? I want to have a real hot shower, check my mail and the news… maybe check on a few people too. And maybe then, watch a movie on the flat-screen while cuddling with my sister-girlfriend on the couch. Then, we can have a drink, and I'll make love to you in our comfortable, cosy, king-sized bed."

"Well, it seems as if you already have the whole night planned out." Elsa said, smiling and trying to act casual, but Anna could feel through the Bond that her sister was actually quite interested by the plan she had just mentioned.

"Well, let's do it then!" Anna cheered, kissing her briefly before leading her to the master bedroom. "Let's start with the shower, sis."


	55. The Last Battle

The two sisters kept returning to Arendelle every night for an entire week. They would return to the island in the morning, Anna in order to finish collecting all the information she needed, and Elsa in order to finish her training. Scar stayed there though, and it seemed as if everything was going great for him.

They stayed just the two of them most evenings, but they had also invited Rapunzel and Flynn once. Merida had come too, and Elsa and her had been able to catch up on what had happened in Arendelle while she had been away with Anna. It seemed it had become much more peaceful, and the Red Mane didn't have much to do any more. When Elsa had told her about what Hans wanted her to do, it had felt somewhat like a farewell. Unfortunately, the Red Mane couldn't be a part of the plan, and Elsa felt a bit sorry for her. She had been her mentor, and Elsa would never have come out of her shell, and become a vigilante without her.

Elsa had sworn she would still go and help Merida on her patrols every now and then, but she knew it wouldn't be the same. Besides, it seemed as if Mulan had finally put some sense into her friend, and Elsa had got the feeling she was going to take it easy from now on. It would appear she was going to see Merida more than her superhero persona from now on, and Elsa hoped the redhead would find a fulfilling way of life without her nightly activities. She was quite young, after all, and she deserved to go to college, learn and find an occupation she'd enjoy. That way of life would be much safer, and it seemed as if everything was going great with Mulan as well. So, all in all, Merida was happy, young, healthy, rich, and in good company, so Elsa guessed she would be fine.

After a full week of training with Scar and the girls, Elsa believed she was ready. Kida had taught her how to stay in control even while channelling massive amounts of power, and she had learned every weave she could from everyone on the Island. She knew how to fight against another channeller, and how to best lead a linked circle. It didn't prevent her from being nervous, though, especially when she thought about Anna.  _I can't lose. I can't be killed. I can't leave her alone._ Just thinking about this made her stomach hurt, and she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Stressing again?" Anna asked, worried.

"Y… yeah." Elsa answered. There was of no point in lying.

"You've trained for this, and Hans knows what he's doing." Anna said, trying to comfort her, and yet Elsa could feel that she was worried too.

_Sometimes, I wonder if this is my fight. Why I shouldn't just leave everything with Anna and never look back._  She never voiced those thoughts, because she knew how shameful it was to think about such selfish things. But she had realized she really didn't want to die.

"Let's go, we're supposed to meet up with the others soon." Anna said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Yeah."

Elsa stood up and wove a portal in front of them. They stepped in, and appeared in Hans' house. They both came out of the room he used to Travel, and joined the others in the dining room. A few people were already gathered around the table, and the two sisters said hello to them.

Elsa sat next to Rapunzel, and Anna sat next to her. Scar and Hans were already there, as well as the Red Mane, who had come at Elsa's request.  _She may not have powers, but she could have an interesting view, being an outsider of sorts._ Two men wearing black arrived, and joined the other two who were already there.

"Well, now that everyone's here, let's start the meeting." Hans said. "We're here to talk about our plan to attack the Black Tower and defeat the Dragon."

Everyone nodded, and Hans continued. "Remember that the objective is to lose the least number of people possible. For that matter, we have to think carefully about what we're going to do. I think the first thing we can do to ensure that is to lure some of his men here instead of taking the fight directly the Black Tower. In the beginning, at least."

"How can we do that?" Elsa asked.

"I'm thinking about you revealing to the world that you're not the only channeller and that there's a whole order of men that's been hidden for centuries. Maybe people won't believe you, but it will surely attract the Dragon's attention. He already knows I'm up to something, but he's been afraid to act. We will push him to send a few of his people here to kill you. We will ambush them, and either kill them or take them as prisoners. The more he sends, the less we will have to fight in the end."

"How many people does he have exactly? And how many do we have?" Merida asked. Elsa noted that her friend used the word 'us', and wondered if she planned on participating.

"There are roughly two hundred men in the order. Twenty of them are completely loyal to me. On the 180 that remains, a good fifty of them are scattered all over the world with various missions."

"So that means 130 people left?"

"Of these, a good part would take my side if we were to defeat the Dragon. As for the rest, I'm pretty sure a few are fiercely loyal to him, and I don't know how the rest would react."

"Mmm… and what about us?" Merida repeated.

"Well… myself, the Ice Queen, twenty men of the Order, and a dozen men I gave powers to." He said. "And ten women." He finally added, and that didn't seem to please him.  _Guess Kida had the last word._ "They can't be here today, since they would be instantly spotted."

"Well, we definitely need to be cunning, then." Merida stated, and Hans nodded.

"Hence the initial trap. The more we can defeat easily the better. Once we get them, we can move onto the next part of the plan."

"Why not wait for him to send even more people and get them group by group?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because if he feels something is really fishy, he might ask those who are on missions to come back immediately. I prefer having them scattered all around the world and unknowing of what's happening back at the base."

"Besides, Kida and the other women, except for Elsa, won't be able to take part in the first part of the plan, since it would prevent any form of surprise. They'll only be able to help us once the fight has really began."

"Do you want me to lead an entire link of people?" Elsa asked, remembering she could link with thirteen channellers.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Since we have a dozen women, I'd prefer if we could manage links of three or four. It could prove more effective."

"That still leaves us at a disadvantage..." Merida mumbled. "I mean, forty five people against… more than a hundred?"

"Yes, we need to use our advantage of surprise."

"Can't your loyal men stay in the Black Tower before we attack? Let's say we attack at night. They could shield the others while they sleep." Elsa offered.

"That's a nice idea. But they can't just leave the Tower to help us for the ambush in Arendelle, and then go back to the Tower and do that."

"Then leave them there from the start. We'll take care of the first group here."

"Hmmm..."

"I mean, I have the angreal you gave me. With you and the men you gave powers to, fully linked, we could definitely take care of even a large group of them."

"Yes, I suppose so. Actually, it wouldn't be too hard, especially if we ambush them."

"We can also decide when to lure them here. We do this in the evening, and during the night your loyal followers try to shield as many people as they can."

"We're going to be spotted, though. I mean, everybody will realize we're channelling during the night. It's not going to be discreet." One of the men in black clothes said.

"Well, you could Travel out there as soon as you get caught. I'm not asking you to shield everyone, just as many people as you can. If each of you shields only two people, it's still forty men out of the fight."

"That does sound good. We can't all Travel, though." Another said. "But yeah, we could make small groups, take out as many people as we can and then Travel back here or somewhere else to regroup."

"And that allows us to take care of them peacefully instead of killing them." Hans said, nodding approvingly.

"You could also use Forkroot." Rapunzel said. "I mean, it was pretty effective on Scar."

"Like poisoning them? I'm afraid they'd realize something is wrong too soon. I prefer the idea of shielding them while they sleep."

"Ok. How long can a shield hold once it's tied?" Elsa asked.

"A few hours, so we should be fine if we time everything right." Hans said.

"Good. And then what? We regroup, link together, Travel back to the Tower and attack those who aren't shielded?"

"Yes. We storm them and deal as much damage as we can, as quickly as possible."

"Or we could be sneaky." Merida said, which brought all eyes on her. "If I understand everything right, any male channeller can spot any other man channelling. And they have a special artifact that allows them to know the location of any female one? But it doesn't work on Elsa. So why don't we go quietly? I mean, I could sneak in there with her at night, and take them out one by one silently. Even better, we could bring one of you male channellers, and since they'd all be shitting their pants and channelling as much as they can, you'd act like a human radar, telling us where to go and who to kill."

"That would be quite dangerous." Hans said. "And I can't take the risk of losing Elsa like that. She's too important to this."

"We could always Travel out if something goes wrong..." Elsa added in. "It seems less risky for me to go quietly than force a full battle on them."

Everyone at the table nodded, and Hans sighed. "So, let me recap. My most loyal men stay at the Black Tower. We attract the Dragon's attention here so that he has no choice but to send a group of men to kill you. You and I, with the help of the other men who aren't members of the Order yet, take them out. Meanwhile, at the Tower, they wait for the night to come, and shield as many people as they can. Once people realize what's happening, they Travel back to the island. There, we meet up with the women, and form our circles. The Red Mane, Elsa and I go to the Tower to take out as many people as we can silently. Then, we all regroup and launch the final attack."

"Sounds good to me!" Merida said, and Elsa nodded approvingly. It suddenly felt less like a suicide mission.

"If anyone gets hurt, he can Travel back to the island and I'll heal him." Rapunzel offered.

"If everything goes as we intend, we won't be completely outnumbered once we attack." Scar said.

"But then, there's the Dragon." Hans said. "And his angreal."

"Maybe we should have Elsa link with thirteen people after all. She's the only one who can defeat him because she's got an angreal too. We should give her as much power as we can." He added.

"Yes. You're right. So, of the thirty-three men we have, thirteen must link with her. The other twenty will form pairs and link with the ten women, making ten groups of three."

"Are we sure they can fight? I don't want to hand off my power to someone if she can't weave or defend me." A man of the order said.

"They've spent the last two weeks specifically training on how to fight other channellers. Something that nobody does in our order." Hans said.

"Hmmm… I have another idea. How much do you care about that tower of yours?" Merida asked.

"Huh… why?" Hans replied.

"I mean, once we're there discreetly, we could use explosives and blow the whole thing up. I mean, we just have to put a good number of explosives at the base of the tower, and voilà!" The Red Mane said, imitating an explosion with her hands.

"We… we can't do that!" Hans answered, looking horrified. The other men seemed to be in the same state. "That building is centuries old. There are tons of priceless things in it. The library alone..."

"Ok, ok, I understand." Merida said, interrupting him. "Too bad, though."

"Is there only a tower?" Elsa asked.

"No." Scar told her. "We call it the Black Tower, but it's more like a small town. There's a tower in the centre, of course, but also some buildings around."

"Nothing worthy of using explosives on it?"

"Nope. Almost everyone sleeps in the Tower."

They continued thinking about their plan, but it seemed as if they had gone over everything they could.

"Do we all agree on this plan?" Hans finally asked, much later. "Then I'll prepare the groups and explain everything back on the island."

Everyone nodded, and Hans stood up.

"Well, the only thing we need to think about now, is how to make sure the Dragon sends a group of people here."

"I think I can take care of that." Anna said, and Elsa looked at her questioningly.

* * *

 

Two days later, Elsa found herself waiting in the shadows, a dozen people around her. Hans and his men were here, as well as Merida, who had decided tonight would be her last real job as the Red Mane. Somehow, her presence was more reassuring to Elsa than everyone else, despite the fact she didn't have powers. After all, none of their missions had ever gone wrong. Well, they had come close once, but Elsa preferred not to think about that one.

Two days ago, Anna had announced the return of the Ice Queen to the media. She had also mentioned the existence of other female channellers, and had announced that the superhero was to give a broadcasted interview for the first time ever. Yesterday, Anna had published an article in which she had also mentioned the Ice Queen had captured a male channeller and had unbelievable revelations to make.

This information was a total shock to all the media outlets, and everyone was waiting for the Ice Queen's live interview, wondering about what revelations she was about to make. Of course, the real goal was to force the Dragon to send men to silence her before she could say anything, and Hans had been convinced that this was something he couldn't ignore.

So here they were, waiting for a group of people to appear.

"What if he doesn't send anyone?" Elsa asked.

"He will. He sent me several messages asking me to take care of it, and I said no. I'm pretty sure he wants me dead too now."

"Are the others still in the Tower? Ready to act during the night?"

"Yes. I have regular updates from them." Hans said, checking his phone.

They continued to wait, until all the men around her seemed to notice something.

"They're here." Hans said. "I can sense a dozen people channelling. They're in my place. I have no idea how they managed to find someone who could Travel directly there."

"They're all channelling?" Elsa asked.

"Well, a dozen of them are. There might be more."

"What do I do with those who are already channelling? I can't be sure I will manage to shield them if they are already in contact with the Source."

"He wouldn't take the risk of sending men loyal to me here to kill us, so these are most likely men loyal to him. Just kill them all." Hans said.

Elsa stayed quiet, afraid of what that meant.

"You knew this was going to happen. If it can help, remember these people are kidnapping little boys and murdering little girls so that their secret is kept safe. And they're here to kill us."

Elsa wasn't sure it really helped, but she hardened herself. She wasn't stupid enough to think this could be resolved without deaths.

"Ok, let's go. Shall I open a portal to your place before they find out you aren't there?"

"Yeah. Open it outside the gate."

Elsa did so, and they all stepped through her portal. She was linked with the others, but they weren't channelling so that they could all approach discreetly. She had her sword on her back, though, and was channelling as much energy as she could. Honestly, she wasn't sure she needed the others, considering how much of the Source she was able to tap in with the angreal.

They all entered into Hans' yard, and hid in the dark.

"Are they still here?" Elsa whispered.

"Yes, they're coming out. Just take them all out as soon as they're outside."

Elsa could feel her heart racing in her chest, and her palms were sweaty. She had rarely felt that stressed out, and she tried to calm down, but her fingers started shaking instead.  _Anna must be feeling that through the Bond. She's going to spend the worst night of her life._

She focused, and pictured the flame in her mind, just like Scar had told her. She didn't like using it, but she figured now was the perfect time to get rid of a few emotions. She found her fear and anxiety and threw everything in the fire. It burned quickly, and she suddenly felt much more at ease.

"It seems they formed into two groups. One of them is approaching, they're getting out. The other… the other Travelled elsewhere."

Elsa nodded and waited for them to leave the house. They did soon, and she could see seven men walking out of the house. They were all wearing black clothes, but their golden pins shone in the night.

"These seven? You can't see others?"

"Nope. Do you need us to channel, or can you take care of them on your own?"

"It's fine. The sword is enough." Elsa said, confident.

She had plenty of possibilities in front of her, but decided to make it simple. She would just instantly freeze them to death.  _Easier said than done._ Well, actually, the hard part was to put it into motion. The action in itself was easy. Too easy. But was she really ready to murder seven people without them even knowing what was coming for them?

"Elsa, what are you waiting for?" Hans whispered. "They're going to leave!"

"Y… yeah. I… I'm going to do it."

"Hurry up!"

Elsa prepared her weave of death and looked at the men she was about to kill.

"Fuck! She won't make it." Merida said, knocking an arrow. "Can you all take care of them? I'll help you."

"This will fuck up our plan! The others will come right here, or worse, they'll go and warn the Dragon." Hans mentioned.

_I can make it. I can kill them. It's easy. I just have to… I just have to finish weaving._

"Elsa. If you don't do it, we will. But then it will put everyone in danger. Us, everyone on the island, Moana… we have to do it."

"I… I know."

"Anna will be in danger too, if we fail." Hans said, and Elsa stared at him.

"Don't use Anna to convince me to kill people!" she said, and he shook his head.

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry. But… please, you have to do it."

Elsa gulped and looked at the men in front of her.  _Maybe I could burn my compassion into the flame. It would be easier._ She considered it for a second, but refused to do it.

"Fuck, he's weaving a portal!" Hans said. "It's now or never!"

Elsa closed her eyes, and finished her weave. The seven men stopped moving, and then fell on the ground. She couldn't see them, but she knew their eyes had turned icy blue, and that they were all dead.

"Good. I know it may not seem like that, but you made the right choice. Let's go. We need to take care of the others now." Hans said.

Elsa nodded, feeling numb, and realized everyone around her seemed relieved. She looked at her old partner, and Merida nodded to her. The other men looked impressed too, and one of them couldn't help but ask.

"How did you do that? They just died."

"I froze their brains." Elsa answered, not really willing to speak about it.

"That's pretty effective. Do you know how to make this weave?" He asked Hans, who shook his head.

"I'm afraid it has to do with her ice talent. Well, I'm actually more relieved than afraid. This is indeed a very powerful weave, and I can't imagine how badly it could be used in the wrong hands."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we've got more pressing matters. There's still the other group." Merida said, and Elsa silently thanked her. The thing she wanted to hear the least was that she was talented at murdering people.

"Yes." Hans said, before calling seven of his men. "Open up to the Source so that the others think you are these guys. And clear the bodies." He explained, showing the seven dead people who were immediately swept away by an invisible force.

"They're certainly going to come and check why I've been weaving these. Let's hide on the opposite side."

Elsa, Merida, Hans and five of his men hid on the opposite side of the alley.

"We'll take care of this, Elsa." He said, before looking at the others. "Just like the training, ok? When I say go."

They all focused, and Elsa waited with Merida, feeling a bit awkward. She had no idea what was coming, and, contrary to all the others, didn't even know if their enemies were already here. Still, she was still holding onto the Source, and was ready to act if necessary.

Soon the door opened, and a group of people walked out. They had their swords out, and Elsa guessed that they were channelling too.

"Now." Hans said once they were all out of the house, and Elsa suddenly heard screams of pain and suffering. Black circle shapes had appeared, parallel to the ground, cutting the men in half. The circles looked quite like the ones they used to Travel, and Elsa wondered if this was what would happen if someone got in contact with an opening portal. It seemed one of them was only lightly cut, as he was standing a bit on the outside of the circles, but he didn't have time to do anything before his right eye got pierced by an arrow.

"See, it isn't nearly as clean as your weave." Hans told Elsa. "But it's one of the most effective way to kill someone."

Elsa followed her partners, who checked that everyone was dead for good, and had a hard time resisting the urge to puke. The corpses were not only cut in half, but since there had been several portals, most likely one for each channeller, they had made five or six slices of them. Gore and viscera were splattered all around, blood and organs alike dripping on the ground.

She quickly turned around and stopped breathing. The stench of the massacre was unbearable, and it seemed as if she wasn't the only one to find this disgusting. When she heard someone puke, she just couldn't resist anymore and felt the bile reaching up into her mouth. She threw up on the floor, her throat burning as she expelled everything she had eaten earlier, and an awful taste lingered in her mouth.

"We'll clean that up later. The first part of the plan was a success. Now let's meet up on the island." Hans said, and he barely seemed to be disturbed by the morbid scene.

He opened up a portal, and Elsa didn't hesitate before stepping in and fleeing this place.

Anna was waiting for her on the other side, worried and concerned. She ran to her as she arrived, and Elsa hugged her, but gently stopped her when Anna went for a kiss.

"Hmm?

"I just threw up."

"Oh. What happened?" She asked.

"Awful stuff. But they're dead. So I guess it's a success."

"Still, I'm glad you're ok."

"Yeah, me too. It's only the beginning, though."

They had both decided that the island was the safest place to be during these events, and the redhead had stayed there all day.

"We're going to start forming the Links while we wait for night to fall at the Black Tower. Then I'll signal our people there to start shielding as many people as they can. We'll take advantage of the confusion to Travel there with Elsa and the Red Mane. Once we return, you all need to be ready, as we'll launch the final assault. Any question?" Hans asked.

Neither Elsa nor any other person spoke up, and people started Linking with each other. Elsa had nothing to do right now, so she grabbed a bottle of water to clean her mouth, and then stayed with Anna, trying not to think about how this moment might be the last they would share if something went wrong.

She took Anna's hand in hers, but stayed quiet. At this point, there was no need to speak anyway, as both of them knew quite well what the other was thinking about. They had at least an hour ahead of them, but it went by mercilessly, and they soon found each other having to part.

"Ok, Elsa. The second part just started. We need to go." Hans told her, and Elsa nodded before hugging her sister.

Anna hugged her back, fiercely, and they both tried to convey all their love through the hug.

"Come back to me, sis." Anna whispered to her. "Please, come back."

"I will." Elsa told her, trying to sound confident. Then, she released her, and went to Hans without looking back, muting her Bond with Anna as much as she could.

They appeared on the edge of a forest, not far from a cluster of buildings. Some lights were on in the dark, and she easily spotted the impressive tower made of what looked like some form of black, flawless stone. A few other buildings were built around it, the size of houses. Several people were running around, balls of light over their shoulder. They seemed to be panicking, and Elsa guessed that it meant Hans' men had been spotted.

"Let's hide." Hans whispered, and they both followed Merida, who seemed to know what she was doing.

"Can you spot anyone who's isolated?" Merida whispered, and Hans nodded. He pointed the way for the redhead, and she led them, telling them when to stop and when to advance.

"There's another one here. He's much closer. I think he's right behind the corner." Hans mentioned as they were taking a break to avoid a small group.

Merida nodded, knocked an arrow on her bow, and swiftly turned round the corner. Elsa saw her loose the arrow, and Hans nodded. "He's dead." he confirmed.

"Of course he is." Elsa said. If there was one thing she knew for sure about Merida, it was that she never missed.

Merida motioned for them to follow her, and they moved closer to the tower.

"There's a small group here." Hans said. "I think Elsa can take them down. They're just ahead of us, and judging by the direction they're going, their backs must be facing us."

Elsa nodded and, crouched, moving closer to them. When she saw the group, she carefully wove all her spells, and the three of them died on the spot.

They continued for a while, trying to pick off isolated targets or small groups, but their targets quickly regrouped. They seemed to be pretty shocked, as Elsa guessed they really weren't used to be attacked, especially by members or their own order or by people they couldn't spot.

"I think that's all we can do for now." Hans told them, and Elsa agreed. They had actually done more than she could have anticipated, and it was getting too dangerous to stay with only the three of them here.

"Where do you think the real battle will take place?" Merida asked.

"Right here in front of the tower." Hans replied. "Maybe between the buildings."

"Hmmm… I'm gonna stay there then." The redhead said, indicating a tall building with her hand. "Can you spot anyone in there?"

"No. No one that's channelling, anyway."

"Well, go back and bring everyone. I'm gonna hide there and start shooting once all hell breaks loose."

"Are you sure about that?" Elsa asked her friend. "You've already done more than enough. Once this starts, you will be at a huge disadvantage against them."

"I'm pretty sure my arrows will still kill them. Especially because they won't be expecting it."

"She has a point." Hans agreed. "When attacked by channellers, they will certainly not think to protect themselves from physical attacks."

"And in the chaos, I doubt they'll see where the arrows are coming from."

Elsa looked at her partner, and sighed. "Are you sure? This isn't your fight, you don't have to do any of this."

"This may be my last job as a vigilante, let me enjoy it." Merida answered her with a smile.

"You could get killed this time."

"Well, if I die and you don't, please make sure Mulan is fine."

Elsa gulped and nodded. "Th… thanks. For everything." she told her. "I wouldn't have done any of this without you."

"It's fine. You've been a great student. And a great friend. Let's go now."

With that, Merida turned her back towards them and ran away in the direction of the building she had spotted. Elsa watched her run in the shadows, her red mane flowing behind her, and she sincerely hoped it wouldn't be the last time she saw her.

"Take us back to the island." Hans told her, and Elsa complied, opening a portal.

Once there, they didn't waste time, and Elsa Linked with the thirteen men who had been assigned to her. Once the Linking had been done, they all tapped into the Source, and Elsa felt all the power rush to her at once. Combined with the sword on her back, she felt like she could lift mountains. All the women around her looked at her aura in disbelief.

"Ok everyone." Hans started. "This is it. They're regrouping outside. I haven't seen the Dragon yet, so be careful. We're not going to be able to take them by surprise, as they're going to sense us right as we arrive. Protect yourselves, and send everything you have at them. Thanks to all the previous steps, we almost evened the numbers, and, with both women and men allied together, we're much stronger than them. I'm not going to tell you what is at stake here, because you know it more than I do, but..."

He continued his little speech, but Elsa only listened with one ear. She had found her sister in the back of the crowd, and their eyes were locked, trying to communicate without words. She didn't know how long it would last, but then people seemed to move.

"Oh. And if they surrender, don't kill them. We're not trying to destroy the Order, we just want to change it. Just shield them, and go on."

Elsa nodded, and prepared a portal.

"Ready when you are, Elsa." Hans said, and everyone turned to her.

"Go." She said, opening up her portal, and ten others appeared at the same time. Then they all ran into it, and all hell broke lose.

As soon as they appeared they received rows of fireballs, explosions and other magical projectiles. They managed to block most of them with barriers of ice and fire, but Elsa saw too many of people on her side fall to the ground. One of the men with her got struck by a lightning bolt coming from the sky and she instantly felt him stop channelling, reducing the quantity of power running through her.

She riposted with a huge volley of ice shards sent towards the enemy, and she saw some of them managed to pierce magical barriers and flesh alike. Adrenaline took over her stress, and she tried casting as many shields as she could, trying to prevent as many deaths as she could on their side.

Soon, the battlefield widened, as people scattered to avoid getting hit by enemy fire. The ground was shaking, erupting, and death came from all around. People took cover behind buildings, only for them to explode a few seconds later, sending stones flying all over.

Elsa had just managed to make an ice statue out of a man when she noticed another sneaking up on one of the women she had grown to know on the island. By the time she had woven a spell, he had already ran his sword through her chest, removed it, and sliced the throat of the man next to her.

She sent a volley of ice shards at him, but he was dead before they reached him, as an invisible force propelled him against a wall so hard that the it made a crack in it.  _Fuck. The men we shielded before are still going to fight, even without powers._

"Behind you!" A guy close to him yelled, and she turned around to see a whole bunch of men charging in their direction, sword in their hands.

It seemed as if Hans had heard too, because black rings of death caught them mid-run, slicing them into pieces. Fire erupted under their feet, and Elsa used her powers to both stop their charge and kill as many as she could. It was over in a few seconds, and the carnage in front of her turned her stomach.

She didn't have time to think about it though, as she felt three members of her circle disappear. She turned around to realize that there were other enemies here as well, engaged in sword fights with the men who were part of her circle and who couldn't weave on their own.

She extended her arm in front of her and an ice wall materialized between her men and the others. Then she pushed it hard, as fast as she could, and they all got flattened between her barrier and a nearby wall.

The fight went on for a while and Elsa had no idea how it was going. She occasionally spotted an enemy getting killed by an arrow or a spell, and she herself killed plenty of them, forced to put aside her hatred of killing. Unfortunately, she also saw plenty of her allies fall down, either caught by a spell or stabbed by a sword.

As the fighting raged on, she suddenly heard the noise of a big explosion, and watched as the building Merida was in collapsed. It had been hit by a nasty fireball, most likely by someone who had finally spotted her, and Elsa almost stopped fighting to rush there and try to save her friend. But she knew she couldn't, and she hardened herself, trying not to think about what it meant for Merida. She had known the risk, and Elsa knew there was nothing she could have done to change her mind. Still, she couldn't help but feel responsible.

Just as the fight seemed to be turning in their favour, as less and less enemies seemed to be standing before them, a beaming ray of light the size of a tree sliced into the night and hit Belle. Elsa didn't see exactly where it hit her, but the woman disappeared immediately after she was hit, as if disintegrated.

Another ray appeared, and Elsa saw it was coming from the top of the tower. She immediately cast an ice barrier around the two men who were in the path of the ray to protect them, but it sliced right through it as if it didn't exist, and caught both men, who just disappeared immediately, just like Belle.

"Elsa! It's the Dragon, he's up here!" Hans yelled to her.

She looked up, and saw another one of these rays aimed right at her. Her first reflex was to protect herself with ice, but she was suddenly thrown to the ground, and when she looked around she saw the one who had just push her disappear.

_Fuck. I need to defeat him before he kills all of us._

She wove a huge ice ball, the size of a house, and sent it flying at the top of the Tower, not really caring about damaging it if it could stop the killing. Just before it reached the building, though, it dissipated, and it felt like her weave was being unravelled, threads of power falling apart and losing themselves into the wind.

"I need to get closer." Elsa told the members of her circle. I can fly there with my iceboard."

"You'll be too far to benefit from our help." They told her, and she nodded.  _Not like I have a choice._  The rays of light were piercing through every defence and killing men and women alike.

"Help the others. I'll deal with the Dragon." She said, releasing them from the Circle. Then, she wove her iceboard and stepped on it, not even waiting to have both feet on to start flying it higher. It took her less than a minute to reach the top, and by then she had been spotted by the enemy's leader, who started focusing his attacks on her.

She easily dodged them, though, as the rays were fearsome and unblockable, but slow. From up there, twirling around the tower, she had a perfect sight of the battlefield, and it seemed it really was in their favour, but there were already too many victims in both camps.  _This is madness. We're killing each other because of only one man._

The man's appearance was a bit unsettling. Everything about him conveyed authority and self-assurance. He was somewhat slim but very tall, had dark hair cut short, and his eyes were hard as steel. He was wearing black clothes, but his right forearm was without sleeves, and she could spot a red and white dragon tattooed on it. The sword at his hip looked quite like the one she had on her back, and she guessed it had the same powers. His eyes were filled with rage, and his hands moved quickly, rays shooting out from his palms.

She continued evading his attacks while flying around him, guessing that the longer she could distract him, the longer her friends had to finish the battle and either leave or come and help her.

As she got better and better at evading the rays, getting to know how they worked, she started sending ice shards and other projectiles at him too. She couldn't focus while flying to cast anything else, but it did seem to bother him, as he had to defend himself too. He didn't use his powers to do so though, and dodged her attacks with a surprising grace, as if he could anticipate their trajectory and move swiftly away from them.

Deciding it was going nowhere, Elsa flew a bit lower, closer to the Tower, to be out of sight for a few seconds. Then she focused, while struggling to keep her iceboard unmoving in the air, and used the power from her sword to channel a huge block of ice in the air. Then she came out again, and sent it to crush the top of the tower. Her enemy just dispelled it with another ray, though, and Elsa wanted to scream in frustration.

Her opponent changed tactics too, and started weaving different spells at her. She was trying to retaliate as much as she could, but it wasn't easy since she also had to maneuver her iceboard as well.  _He's got the upper hand. Shit, how long until I get hit?_

It seemed as if things were going well on the ground, and the battle was almost over. From what she could see from above, only a few men were still fighting against them. She had just avoided one of those shiny rays, when she suddenly lost control of her iceboard. It looked like it wasn't quite answering to her weaves, and she realized that the Dragon must have managed to take some control over it.  _The fucker realized he'd be better off attacking my board than myself._

Afraid that she'd fall from such a height, Elsa tried to manoeuvrer it as much as she could, and struggled to land it on the tower. Then she wove it away, and landed on the tower, wincing as she felt her ankle twist.  _Fuck. What am I gonna do now? I can't block his rays, and I certainly can't dodge them like he's dodging my magic._

Deciding she had no choice but to go full out, she unleashed everything she could at him to prevent him from attacking her. Wave after wave, she sent all sort of projectiles at him but he dodged everything, either by himself or using his powers. He looked like he was having fun, and a creepy smile formed on his face.

"You're done for, Ice Queen." He told her. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

Elsa didn't let herself become distracted, and focused on her attacks. She tried to freeze his legs to the ground, and she thought she had managed to do it when she felt her weave disappear.

"I didn't understand how you could be so powerful." He said, chatting as if he wasn't in a hard fight for his life. "But I can see you've gotten your hands on a shiny little toy. That sword isn't meant to be yours."

As he said that, he launched a ray from his hand, and she barely avoided it.  _I'm gonna die. There's no way I can fight him._

That's when she realized that, as he had done with her iceboard while she was trying to save her skin, she had better chance at striking his sword than him.

Knowing it was her only chance, Elsa launched an overwhelming assault against him, forcing him to stand still and block it with his powers.

"There is no use in that!" He yelled. "Even with your sword, I'm still more powerful than you."

As she continued hammering him with everything she had, she sneakily started coating the sheath of his sword with ice. He didn't seem to notice, too busy deflecting her other weaves, and, when she felt like the hilt was frozen enough, she yanked it out as powerfully as she could. The sword flew over the tower, and dropped down.

His face showed utter shock as he realized he didn't have his angreal anymore and that he was now totally at her mercy.

"Who's done for now?" She asked him, and she was going to immobilize him with ice shackles when a portal opened behind him. He jumped through it, fleeing, and Elsa ran after him, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

They arrived inside what looked like a house, and he opened up another portal leading to a desert. From there, he Travelled to a tropical forest, Elsa still on his heels, and he kept going from place to place, trying to lose her.

Elsa tried stopping him with her powers, but he was fast, and even if he didn't have the sword any more, he still was powerful enough to defend himself.

Then, as he had just crossed a portal and was going to jump into another, Elsa got an idea. She wove a portal as fast as she could, and put it right in front of him. It was too late when he realized he had walked through her gate, and Elsa carefully stepped in it to look at him fall from the Black Tower. She had opened up the gate right at the edge of the Tower where they had fought moments ago, and, running, he had jumped into the void. Fearing he would still be able to open another gate while falling, despite the panic, she opened up a horizontal portal beneath him, leading right next to her.

He fell through it, and appeared back on the top of the tower. Yet, with the speed he was going at while falling, he just crashed onto the roof and died on the spot. His limbs were broken, his face cracked, and Elsa had to turn around to avoid looking at the wreck. Still, she couldn't say she was sad he was dead.

She sighed, and started feeling weird. Black spots appeared in front of her eyes, and she had trouble standing on her legs. Soon, she couldn't see anything, and felt herself drop.  _No. No, no, no. I can't die now. I defeated him. It's over. Anna is waiting for me… I promised… I promised I'd return to her._ With the very last bit of power she had, she opened up a portal to the island, and then everything went black.

* * *

 

Suddenly, Anna couldn't feel anything through the Bond, and she started panicking. Elsa had been in great danger for a long time, but it had gotten better over the last couple of minutes. Through the Bond, she had felt like Elsa was reassured, and more confident. But now, she couldn't sense anything.  _Is she… is she dead? No. It can't be._

Anna refused to think about it. And yet, how else could she explain this sudden change?

"Are you ok? Is something wrong with Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.

"I… I… I can't feel her any more." Anna said, refusing to acknowledge what was happening.

"M.. maybe she muted the Bond?" the blonde asked, trying to find another answer to Elsa's disappearance.

"No. No, it isn't that!" Anna explained, and then she realized tears were rolling off her cheeks.

"Hey! A portal opened up here!" A voice yelled, and Anna looked up.

"It's the Ice Queen!" A man covered in blood said. He had Travelled back here after being sliced across the chest by a sword, and Rapunzel had Healed him right up.

Anna ran towards the portal, and walked right through it. She appeared on top of a building, and she could only see the sky around her. Elsa was lying on the ground, next to a man who had visibly fallen from high up.

"Rapunzel! Come here and help her!" She shouted, and the blonde nurse stepped through the portal too. It disappeared behind them, but Anna didn't even care.

"Please… please save her." Anna begged as she took her sister's head between her hands. She felt cold, but she had a faint pulse.

"Let me focus." The nurse said, and Anna stopped talking, afraid it would distract the nurse. "She… she just fainted. She's… exhausted. She must have tapped way too much into the Source."

Anna sobbed in relief as she heard that, and kissed her sister's face before taking her in her arms.

"I was so afraid..."

"It's ok. I'll heal her, and then she'll just need to rest."

* * *

 

Elsa woke up in a bed, feeling completely lost. But her sister was right next to her, sitting on the bed and holding her hand.

"Wh… where am I?" she asked, and Anna suddenly launched herself at her, showering her with kisses.

"I was so worried! You've been out for days!" The redhead said between kisses, and Elsa chuckled.

"Sorry."

"I'm never letting you go on a mission like that again." Anna whispered, as she hugged her strongly. Elsa hugged her back, but she felt weak.

"What happened?"

"We won. The Dragon is dead, and Hans took his place. The men who weren't killed in the fight accepted him as their leader, and the girls were waiting for you to come back to your senses. They didn't wait to leave the island, though." She added with a laugh.

"So… it's over?" she asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, it is."

"Did we lose a lot of people?"

Suddenly, Anna's face darkened, and Elsa felt her mood change through the Bond. Then Elsa remembered Merida, and what had happened during the fight. From the way the building had collapsed, there was no way she could have made it out of there alive.  _Maybe I should have gone to her right then. Maybe I could have brought her back to Rapunzel and she could have saved her._

She knew quite well she couldn't have made that decision. She couldn't have just abandoned all the others for her friend. But Merida had been with her since the beginning, had trained her and had ultimately made her the woman she was now. And with the way things were going, she should have deserved to have a normal, happy life after all this.

"Belle died, as well as three other girls. About half of Hans' men died too." Anna said.

"What… what about Merida?" Elsa asked, unable to completely lose hope.

"She's fine." Anna said, and Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I saw a building fall onto her!"

"Yeah, but she crawled out of it. Someone saw her and brought her back to Rapz."

Elsa sighed happily, feeling a weight suddenly leave her chest.

"What did they do while I was out?" Elsa asked, afraid she had missed something.

"Well, as I said, the girls were all too eager to visit the outside world. They took advantage of the time to wander around. Hans has been trying to put everything back in order at the Black Tower."

"Well, it seems I haven't missed much then."

"Yep. Kida told me to warn her when you'd wake up. She said you have a lot of work ahead of you."

"Yeah… you'll be there with me, right?"

"Of course, Elsa. From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Elsa smiled, and kissed her sister on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, sis."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Longest chapter I've ever written, but I didn't want to cut the battle in half! Thanks a lot to Striga, who spent a lot of time proofreading it :D
> 
> I guess everyone knew it wasn't going to end badly, but I still hope I managed to stress you out a little (at least about Merida :p)
> 
> The next chapter will be the epilogue! So, only one chapter left.


	56. Epilogue

"So what's the order of the day?" Elsa asked as she sat down on her chair at the end of the table. Everybody else was already there, but she had had to take care of a minor problem with a student before coming. She rarely did, but Kida had been adamant on the fact that a speech from the Amyrlin would be much more impressive than one from her. And judging by how the interview had gone, she had been right, to Elsa's surprise.

"First, everyone has to vote on the report from last meeting. I sent it to all of you, and since I'm  _sure_  everybody here has read it…" The woman said, which got a few laughs. Nobody ever read those reports, except maybe Elsa.

"Who agrees with the report?" Elsa asked. Everyone but Scar raised his hand, and Elsa nodded. After much talk, they had decided to organize their order differently than it had been in ancient times. They had kept the concept of the Ajahs, but had decided every leader of an Ajah would get a vote at the council, along with Anna, who was taking care of their communication and could also have an outside point of view on channellers. Overall, their councils looked more like a board of directors than anything else. Elsa could vote too, and she was the one who made the decision in case the vote was a tie. Scar, being here only to offer an insight from the Black Tower, didn't have the right to vote, but he could take part in the debates.

This had been in place for the last two years and they actually never really had any debates, as pretty much everyone here was on the same wavelength. Still, Elsa preferred it that way over deciding everything on her own.

"What about our finances?" she asked, giving the floor to the woman in charge of them.

"We're doing good. As always, most of our income come from donations to the Healing centre." She said, and Elsa noticed Rapunzel smiling proudly, which made Elsa smile too. The ex-nurse had really become her closest friend in the last three years, and she was delighted to see her blooming so well in her new job. The Healing centres were what Elsa was the proudest of about their organization, and it had a huge impact on everyone. It had been difficult at first, because they had been the target of a lot of skepticism and fear, but it was calmer now. The hardest part was organizing the influx of people coming to them, and Elsa was more than glad that she wasn't directly involved with it. They had decided from the start that their treatments would be free for all, but had always made it clear that they were open to donations. It actually helped them quite a lot, and allowed them to finance most of their other projects.

"I could use some of that money from donations for the school." Kida mentioned, and Elsa agreed. The school was where they trained the new recruits, and they had to give it all their attention. First, they needed it to appear appealing so that families would agree to send their children here. Second, they needed to be absolutely sure every girl going through that school would understand the responsibilities her powers carried, and make her a proper, responsible channeller.

"You know how important the school is, Kida." Elsa said. "Just ask whatever you need, and we'll make sure you have it."

"Well… we still need to be careful with our finances..." The accountant said, even though she had just mentioned that the finances were fine.  _Well, I guess that's her role here._

"What about you, Rapunzel? Any needs?"

"No, it's fine. The centres are already well equipped to welcome patients. But you know we could always use some more hands, though."

Rapunzel had quite a few women in her Ajah, but she always needed more. Many men from the Black Tower had joined her too, after seeing how talented she was with Healing.

"By the way, I was thinking, maybe you could send some girls to help some day? It would be like a field trip or something. A work experiment." Rapunzel told Kida. "And I'm sure they'd like to see how useful they can be."

"Yeah, that could be interesting. Maybe our senior ones."

They had only started recruiting three years ago, after the fall of the last Dragon, so their older pupils were only fifteen or sixteen, but Elsa was eager to have them graduate and see if they would stick with them afterwards. She hoped so, but they couldn't keep the students here against their will.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, turning towards her sister, unable to hide a tiny smile as she addressed her. Most people knew about them anyway now, so she didn't really bother hiding her affection. It had been quite a shock for some when the secret had been outed, but nobody had dared say anything against it. Elsa guessed it wouldn't be good for their image if people out of the Tower were to learn about it, but she trusted the people here to keep it for themselves.

"Our popularity ratings are steady." Anna said. "There's been a few polls and surveys recently, and it showed that sixty-five percent of people are happy with us. As always, we still have trouble with religious groups, though."

Elsa hadn't anticipated that at first, but a bunch of people performing what could very well look like miracles hadn't been well received by religious authorities.

"Of the thirty-five percent that aren't happy with us, they roughly represent half of them. The others admit to being scared that we could try to use our powers for our own benefits, and not for the greater good. And a small minority think we're alien lizards working for the illuminati, but I think we can forget about them."

Elsa was always amused when she noticed her sister saying "our powers" and things like that. Even if she couldn't channel, she had really become a part of this group, and nobody ever questioned her place here.

"Oh, and I'm going on a talk show in three weeks to talk about us. I'm sure it will be better if the Ice Queen comes with me." Anna added, smiling.

"Hmmm… you know I don't like those things."

"Aw, come on, I'll be there too. People love you and they're getting tired of just seeing me."

It was Anna who always prepared her speeches, and she also was the one who took care of her social media accounts. To be honest, she was almost as much a part of the Ice Queen as Elsa now.

"We'll see… anything else?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Great. Anything else?" she asked everyone else.

Esmeralda shook her head, which didn't surprise Elsa much. The dark-skinned girl was the leader of their Travelling Ajah, and as such, rarely had requests.

Ariel, sitting next to her, was the leader of the Red Ajah, tasked with dealing with channellers that had gone rogue. They didn't really have any jobs yet, but Elsa feared it would get pretty important soon. Belle's death at the battle against the Dragon had affected her a lot, and that was the reason why she had wanted to take up this role. At first, Elsa had feared she wanted revenge, but it seemed her objective was to prevent any more deaths caused by channellers, so Elsa was confident she was the right person for the job.

"Well, there still is that matter with the war in the Southern Isles. A few governments already mentioned that we could lend a hand and fight alongside them against the terrorists." Aurora mentioned. As the head of the green Ajah, she was supposed to represent the armed wing of their order, but that was currently pretty weak.

"We've also been offered money." The accountant mentioned. "To act like mercenaries."

"You know what I think about that. As long as the UN hasn't made it clear that this fight is just, we won't participate. We have to be extremely careful about this. I don't want us to be instrumentalized, and if we ever decide to take part in some sort of war, we have to be completely sure we're doing it for good reasons." Elsa explained. "What's the Black Tower stance on that?" she asked Scar.

"The Dragon is on the same page as you. No participation into a war unless we're utterly certain it is for good reasons. He also mentioned that in the case we participated, our two orders should work together."

"Of course." Elsa answered. She was glad Hans hadn't turned out to be the same sort of leader as the last Dragon. He had created some sort of council too, and the two of them saw each other regularly. The Black Tower was in better shape than the White one, but not by much. After the fight, there had been some rebellions among those who had yielded. Helped by some of those who hadn't even been present during the fight, they had tried to organize a coup. They hadn't succeeded, but it had even further reduced their numbers. Fortunately, they hadn't had many difficulties tracking down the few who had managed to flee after the failed coup.

"Well, I think we're done then." Elsa finally said, as she saw that nobody had any other request. "Let's end this for today." It wasn't unusual for the councils to be so short, especially when they didn't have to vote on anything. Still, she insisted on having them as often as possible so that everyone knew what was happening.

Everyone stood up and started leaving, going back to their own schedules. Anna stayed a bit longer, and, when everyone else had left, Elsa casually took her by the waist and kissed her. She felt her sister's love and affection through the Bond they shared, and it made her smile.

"I need to deal with some stuff, but it shouldn't take long." Anna said.

"Hmmm, ok." Elsa said as she kissed her again, resting her hand on her sister's lower back. She was wearing a formal outfit, a green blouse with a black pencil skirt, and she looked extremely cute in it.

"Elsa..." Anna warned. "I don't have time right now!"

"Ok, ok. I'll be waiting for you at the flat."

"Sure. See you soon, sis."

With that, Anna kissed her, and Elsa let her go, shamelessly watching her hips sway as she left. The flat she was talking about was their new home and was actually the top floor of the building. She opened up a portal, and Travelled there, too lazy to go and take the elevator.

They had an amazing view of Arendelle from here, and Elsa was glad they had managed to install the order here. Hans being the mayor had helped, even if he had decided to resign a few months after becoming the Dragon.

She stopped by a window, and watched the city below her. She couldn't believe how much it had changed in such short time. It had started getting better once the Fangs had been stopped, and it had only gotten better when they had settled the order here. She knew it still wasn't perfect and that there were still a few districts where life was hard, but she hoped they would manage to turn Arendelle City into one of the best places to live. Between herself, the Order, and Kirstoff, who was now engaged to Megara and had been named the city's new chief of police, she was pretty sure they would at least manage to get completely rid of crime. 

Her contemplation of her city was interrupted by her cellphone. She noticed it was a call from Merida, and picked it up.

"Hey, Elsa!"

"Hi! How are you?"

"Great, thanks. What's up at the witch tower?"

"Oh, the usual." Elsa replied. "How's Mulan?"

"Good. Have you prepared your speech?"

"What speech? And you know Anna is the one who writes all my speeches."

"No, your speech for the wedding."

"Oh. Oh! What? I need to give a speech?" Elsa asked, freaking out. Merida and Mulan were getting married in a few weeks, and the redhead had asked her to be her bridesmaid. Of course, Elsa had been honoured to accept, but she hadn't really known what she was getting into.

"Yeah. And you'd better find some good lies about how we met, because my in-laws would definitely freak out if they knew I used to be the Red Mane."

Elsa chuckled. "Hmm… I'll have to think about that. Actually, I'll ask Anna, I'm sure she'll think of something better!"

They continued talking about the preparations for a while, and Elsa felt her sister approach through the Bond. She was coming to the flat, and she soon heard the door open and her sister walk up to her. Still looking out of the window, she felt a warm body press against her back, and a pair of arms circle around her waist.

"Stop panicking, everything will be perfect." Elsa told her friend.

"Yeah, if you say so… well, I've got to go, see you soon." Merida answered.

"Yep. Have a nice evening. Bye." Elsa replied, ending the call.

"Merida?" Anna asked.

"Yes, she's freaking out about her wedding."

Anna chuckled, and kissed her sister on the neck. "Good thing we're already family then. No need to make it official with a ceremony and everything."

Elsa smiled and turned her head around to kiss her sweet sister. They had been together for almost four years now, and she still couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her. "I guess incest can offer a few advantages."

Anna rubbed her face against her sister's shoulder and sighed. "You know, I don't even have the slightest shame about our relationship any more."

"Me neither." Elsa admitted. If anything, she was proud of it. She loved her little sister, completely, and no one could come between that.

"If you love me so much, dear sister, I guess that means you're gonna come with me to the interview!" Anna said teasingly, and Elsa grunted.

"Do I really need to…?" she whined, and Anna started kissing her neck while slowly working around the straps of her dress.

"Well… I'd be very grateful..." the redhead whispered as Elsa's dress fell to the ground, leaving her in her underwear under her sister's inquisitive hands.

Elsa smiled, amused at their little game. She knew quite well why it would be better if she went with Anna, and she was also completely aware that Anna didn't need any excuses to engage in these kinds of activities.

"Well… I guess I could think about it then." Elsa finally said, playing the game.

"You could…?" Anna whispered as one of her hands sensually slipped in her sister's panties.

"Y… yeah."

Elsa knew what was coming next, and abandoned herself to her sister's touch. Then she made love to her, and they both ended up panting in their bed, blissful smiles on their faces, legs and arms tangled together.

"It's still as awesome as the first time." Elsa commented as she caressed her nude sister's back.

"It's better, you mean?" Anna asked, laughing, and Elsa agreed.

"So… you know it's gonna be three years soon." Anna mentioned as she snuggled against her sister, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Yes… I know." Elsa said.

"What are you gonna do?"

Elsa sighed. She had made a deal with Hans three years ago, afraid that being the Amyrlin would be too time consuming, and may even hurt her relationship with Anna. The first year had indeed been hard, as she had been forced to spend a lot of time working on the organization of their order. She had constantly needed to reassure people, and, overall, it had been a really rough period. If she had been asked right then, she would definitely have chosen to retire.

"What do you think?" She asked her sister.

"I think you like it too much to let it go. You like this place, you love the Order you created, and you wouldn't like to give it up to someone else. And I think you're also starting to like being in charge and being a powerful and influential person." Anna said.

"Humpf. That almost sounds bad." Elsa said.

"No, it's perfectly fine. And you're not abusing your power, but using it for good. You're made for this."

Elsa sighed. "So… you think I shouldn't retire?"

"I love our life as it is now. Don't you?" Anna asked.

It didn't take much time to think about it. Of course Elsa loved their life. They were both healthy, had no trouble with money, they worked and lived together. What else could she hope for? With her sister in her arms, she had everything she wanted.

"I do."

"Well, seems like you've got your answer then."

To be fair, being the Amyrlin wasn't too much of a hassle anyway. She was the face of the order, and talked in its name, but other than that, she didn't really have any other duties. She occasionally took part in missions, but she could do whatever she wanted. Actually, Anna had way more work than her.

"What about you? Wouldn't you like to get back to your old job?"

"And work under people like Jafar? No thanks."

"Well, I've got to admit, your new boss is awesome." Elsa said, teasing her, and Anna pinched her in return.

"She's hotter, anyway." Anna said with a wink. "Especially when she's not hiding behind a mask."

At first, Elsa had kept her Ice Queen mask on, even as the Amyrlin. It hadn't been well received, though, as people said they couldn't trust someone who was hiding her face. She would have revealed it, if not for her relationship with Anna. She didn't want to expose her incestuous relationship to the world, and the answer to that problem had been found in the secret library of the last Dragon. They had discovered plenty of new weaves there, including an illusion one that allowed her to change her appearance. Now, every time she appeared in public, she used it instead of her old mask.

"You don't miss writing articles?" she asked.

"Not really. I still write a lot."

"So… you'd be fine with me keeping this role?" she asked.

"Yes." Anna replied, before kissing her on the lips. "I'm proud of you, big sister." she added once their lips parted.

Elsa smiled back at her, and hugged her closely. "I'm proud of us. I can't believe how far we've come."

Elsa often thought about how it had all started. Everything could have been so different with the slightest change. Without the thugs who had attacked her on one random night, she would never have accepted her powers. Without Merida, she would have been killed, or worse. And she would never have discovered her true feelings for her sister and maybe Anna would still be with Kristoff. She could have died plenty of times as the Ice Queen, and definitely wouldn't have survived without Rapunzel. So many others had taken a role in the events that had led her here.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Anna asked.

Elsa took a few seconds before answering. "Nope. As you said, I love our life as it is. I'm truly happy."

"Me too, sis, me too." Anna replied. "And I know it's going to last."

With that, both sisters stayed quiet for a while, just watching each other. Then, Anna turned off the light, and snuggled back into her sister for the night. Elsa held her close, and she fell asleep thinking about how fortunate she was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : There, this is it, the end!
> 
> It's been more than a year, and almost 200k words! As always, I feel a bit weird knowing this story is over, but everything has to end. I had a few other ideas that didn't make it into this story, but there was no need to drag it on longer. And judging by the declining number of reviews on the ten last chapters, I'd say that maybe it was already a bit too long :P
> 
> Anyway I'd like say thanks! To Striga first, of course, who proofread every chapter from the first to the last! It's taken him quite some time, and I think he did a really good job at it (you just have to take a look at OOY to realize that :D)
> 
> Thanks to all of you who reviewed too, because it truly is what pushes me to write. In all honesty, I wouldn't have finished the story if not for you. A reader who doesn't review is sadly almost invisible to me, so thanks a lot, especially to those who reviewed regularly (or every time for a few of you :D).
> 
> Overall, I quite enjoyed writing this story (especially the beginning and middle of the story, as I've always considered it less interesting once the couple is finally together), but I can't say I loved it as much as OOY, my first story. This was more plot-heavy, and less fluffy, and I think I prefer the latter… which makes me wonder about my next story.
> 
> I have a few ideas, but I'm still not sure about which one to follow. In any case, I'm gonna take a small break from writing, but I'm pretty sure I'll come back to it soon. In the meantime, feel free to review or PM me :D
> 
> Anyway, thanks again, and I hope to see you soon!


End file.
